Sous protection policière
by Alixe
Summary: L'inspecteur Quentin Chapuis vient d'arrêter celle qu'il croyait être la femme de sa vie. Comment va-t-il surmonter cette épreuve ? Que va devenir Alexia, alors que ses sœurs sont en prison ? Suite de Cat's Eyes, légèrement UA. Peut être lu SANS connaître l'histoire d'origine.
1. Police judicaire

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eyes_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**Le rating** : cette fois-ci, j'écris en M (+16 ans), parce que c'est une histoire d'adultes et avec quelques répliques un peu vulgaires. Je pense cependant qu'on peut lire mon histoire à partir de 15 ans (le T n'était donc pas adapté).

**Précision: vous pouvez lire cette histoire sans connaître le fandom. Tous les éléments à connaître seront repris dans les divers chapitres.**

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'histoire avant de la commencer (et vous placer dans l'optique classique de la fanfiction), vous pouvez aller voir en bas, sous le chapitre. Si vous désirez tout découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture (j'ai mis tout ce qu'i savoir dans le texte), vous pouvez éviter le spoiler.

Pour ceux qui connaissent le manga et / ou l'animé, vous verrez des différences avec le canon. Elles sont intentionnelles, je les expose en bas de page, si ça vous intéresse.

**La construction de l'histoire** : dès le début, je vais faire allusion à des évènements passés, pas toujours canon. Des chapitres flash-back vous donneront tous les éléments indispensables à la compréhension.

* * *

**I : Police judiciaire**

* * *

_**Bordeaux**_  
_**Octobre 2004**_

_**Devant le commissariat – 7h35.**_

Cinq personnes attendaient, le regard fixé sur la porte d'une maison de ville à un étage surmontée de combles. Parfois, leur attention s'égarait vers le café qui occupait une partie du rez-de-chaussée. On y voyait des clients prendre leur boisson matinale. La plupart étaient au comptoir, seuls quelques-uns s'étaient installés à une table avec leur journal. La patronne, une femme gironde dont les boucles brunes cascadaient sur ses épaules, rinçait les tasses en plaisantant avec ses habitués.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte sur laquelle se concentrait la surveillance s'ouvrit à la volée. Une adolescente aux cheveux courts sortit en courant tout en criant : "Je suis en retard !". Une voix répondit, mais on n'en perçut pas le sens. Sans doute, une injonction de faire attention en traversant la rue. Les observateurs attendirent que la jeune fille ait disparu, puis le plus âgé d'entre eux mit fin à l'attente :

— On y va.

Ils traversèrent la rue, laissant derrière eux le bâtiment massif du commissariat de police.

Celui qui avait donné le signal du départ prit la tête du groupe. Il était suivi de près par un homme qui ne devait avoir la trentaine, vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste bleu clair. A ses côtés se pressait une femme en tailleur, au visage étouffé par des lunettes à branches épaisses. Les deux autres membres de la petite compagnie se tenaient quelques pas derrière eux.

Quand ils parvinrent à destination, le meneur s'adressa à l'homme à la veste bleue :

— C'est à toi de le faire, Chapuis.

Le dénommé Chapuis hocha la tête et frappa fermement à la porte. On sentait une forte tension alors que les secondes d'attente s'écoulaient. Enfin, le battant s'écarta sur une femme qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux de l'inspecteur. Lentement toute couleur quitta son visage alors que le regard dur de son visiteur la fixait sans aménité.

— Police judiciaire, prononça-t-il finalement. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Il fallut encore quelques instants pour qu'elle ne s'écarte. Son visage reflétait maintenant le désespoir. L'inspecteur Chapuis parcourut la pièce des yeux et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qui communiquait avec le café, suivi de son supérieur, le commissaire Bruno.

L'inspectrice Asaya prit la femme par l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'écart pour entreprendre une palpation de sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, Chapuis et Bruno arrivaient derrière le bar.

— Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! s'insurgea la patronne quand elle les découvrit dans son dos.

— Tu nous suis sans faire d'histoires ou je te colle direct les menottes, répliqua froidement Chapuis.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle vit qu'un policier, qui était venu jouer les clients, s'était placé au bout du comptoir de manière à lui interdire toute fuite. Un autre semblait prêt à la saisir au dessus du bar.

— Ne me touche pas, siffla-elle à l'inspecteur Chapuis.

La tête haute, elle passa devant lui et le commissaire Bruno pour revenir du côté habitation. Les deux inspecteurs qui étaient dans le café lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le commissaire ordonna à l'un des clients qui suivait l'arrestation avec incrédulité – lui aussi inspecteur de police – d'organiser l'évacuation de l'établissement et d'en fermer les portes.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce à côté, la patronne du café eut un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant sa sœur Tam se faire fouiller. L'inspecteur Chapuis, qui était juste derrière elle, lui prit le bras pour la faire avancer. Elle se dégagea avec violence.

— Toi, je te préviens… commença-t-elle comme une furie.

— Sylia ! l'interrompit Tam d'une voix suppliante. Tu as promis !

— Taisez-vous ! coupa le commissaire Bruno. Vous n'avez pas le droit de communiquer entre vous. Je vous informe que vous êtes toutes les deux placées en garde à vue. Et qu'on les menotte immédiatement avant qu'elles ne nous fassent une démonstration d'aïkido.

Asaya entrava Tam pendant que Chapuis sortait ses menottes et les passait à Sylia tout en échangeant avec elle un regard haineux. L'inspectrice s'interposa ensuite entre les deux protagonistes pour vérifier que l'aînée des sœurs n'avait sur elle aucun objet dangereux ou compromettant. Les policiers éloignèrent ensuite les deux suspectes l'une de l'autre et leurs indiquèrent leur droits. Elles déclinèrent toutes les deux la possibilité de voir un médecin, de bénéficier des conseils d'un avocat et de prévenir un membre de leur famille. Tam ne fit aucun problème pour signer la feuille de notification de droits, contrairement à Sylia qui refusa totalement de coopérer. Tam signa également sans protester l'accord pour qu'on perquisitionne son domicile.

— Lejeune, Gaudin et Asaya, allez à l'étage avec Mademoiselle Tam Chamade, ordonna le commissaire Bruno. Andrieu, Delage, Chapuis, vous vous occupez du rez-de-chaussée.

Posément, Asaya alla prendre le sac de Tam qu'elle avait repéré quelques instants auparavant et le mit sur son épaule. Ensuite, elle entraîna cette dernière vers l'escalier qui montait aux chambres derrière les deux autres inspecteurs.

A l'étage, ils firent rapidement le tour des pièces, pour se repérer.

— Je commence par là, fit Asaya quand elle pensa avoir identifié la chambre de Tam. Commencez les autres pièces sans nous.

Normalement, la fouille devait se faire sous le regard de l'occupant des lieux. Mais les policiers se permettaient de gagner du temps en traitant plusieurs endroits à la fois, faisant ensuite soigneusement viser par la personne mise en cause toutes les pièces qu'ils saisiraient dans le cadre de l'enquête.

Asaya installa la jeune femme sur une chaise et entreprit de passer ses affaires en revue.

Il lui fallut à peine dix minutes pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : deux lettres dont elle reconnut l'écriture, quelques prospectus de restaurants et de musées italiens, une photo où souriaient deux amoureux devant la tour de Pise. Le tout était dissimulé dans une boite à chaussures, rangée dans un placard. Sans état d'âme, elle en fourra le contenu dans son sac à main qu'elle avait pris soin de prendre le plus grand possible. En se relevant, elle se tourna vers sa prisonnière qui n'avait manqué aucun de ses gestes. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Tam hocha imperceptiblement la tête en remerciement, avant de tourner les yeux vers son propre sac que l'inspectrice avait posé sur le bureau.

Comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, Asaya termina d'inspecter le placard, puis vérifia le contenu d'une commode. Ensuite seulement, elle commença à faire l'inventaire du sac à main de Tam. Un trousseau de clés, un téléphone, un portefeuille, quelques papiers. Enfin, elle se saisit du téléphone.

— Votre code ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

— 3141, répondit Tam.

Après avoir vérifié que ses collègues était bien occupés ailleurs, l'inspectrice Asaya commença à faire défiler les contacts. Le nom '_Épicerie_' correspondait au numéro de téléphone portable de son partenaire, l'inspecteur Quentin Chapuis.

**ooOoo**

**_La veille – Bistrot du Grand Louis – 14h15._**

Ne di ri1  
44 st medard  
ASAP QT1

_Ne dis rien, 44 avenue de __St Médard_. Le plus vite possible. Quentin.

L'inspectrice Odile Asaya fronça les sourcils en recevant ce sms sibyllin, juste après l'heure du déjeuner. Mais elle était habituée au caractère fantasque de son partenaire et s'absenta du commissariat pour se rendre au lieu indiqué. C'était l'adresse d'un café. Elle y retrouva l'inspecteur Chapuis attablé dans un coin isolé, profondément plongé dans ses réflexions. Elle se glissa sur le siège qui lui faisait face.

— J'ai compris qui est Cat's Eye, annonça-t-il tout de go d'une voix morne qui contrastait avec le caractère formidable de la nouvelle.

Cat's Eye était le surnom donné à un gang de cambrioleuses qui avait la particularité de signer leurs larcins en laissant une carte de visite représentant un chat qui clignait de l'œil. Durant les mois précédents, l'inspecteur Chapuis s'était donné pour défi de les arrêter et il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour tenter de comprendre leurs motivations, se donner les moyens d'anticiper leurs mouvements et rechercher des indices qui révéleraient leur identité.

Asaya n'était donc pas foncièrement étonnée par la nouvelle : entre l'intuition brouillonne de Chapuis et son propre esprit d'analyse, ils s'étaient peu à peu approchés des voleuses, et elle savait qu'un jour ils finiraient par avoir suffisamment d'avance pour les coincer pour de bon. Ce jour-là semblait être arrivé mais la victoire et la fierté qui auraient dû accompagner ce moment ne transparaissaient pas dans le ton de l'inspecteur.

— C'est quelqu'un de la maison ? demanda l'inspectrice.

Vu la manière dont leur adversaire était renseigné sur eux, elle soupçonnait un ou une policière d'être complice, voire l'exécutante du gang.

— Pas tout à fait, répondit énigmatiquement Chapuis.

Il lui tendit un livret cartonné dont le titre était '_Heintz intime'_. Heintz était au cœur du mystère Cat's Eye. Les policiers avaient déterminé que les voleuses s'appliquaient à reconstituer la collection que le peintre avait possédée et à récupérer toutes les œuvres dont il était le créateur.

— Un de mes contacts a trouvé ça et me l'a envoyé, pensant que ça m'intéresserait, expliqua Chapuis d'un ton fatigué. C'est une sélection de tous les tableaux où Heintz a représenté sa famille.

— Sa famille ? Nous savons qu'il n'est pas marié et qu'il est de l'assistance publique, rappela-t-elle.

— Regarde.

Elle feuilleta l'opuscule. Elle connaissait pratiquement toutes les peintures qui y étaient représentées. C'était toujours la même femme qu'on y retrouvait, l'un des modèles récurrents du peintre. Elle tourna encore les pages et arriva à une autre sélection, des portraits d'enfants.

— Ce sont les siens ?

— D'après l'auteur.

— Des filles ?

— Oui.

Ça aussi c'était une des hypothèses de travail : que le peintre ait des enfants non déclarés, et que ce soient des filles… celles qui tentaient de réunir la collection, précisément.

— Bon sang, ce livre c'est de la dynamite, s'exclama-t-elle.

La dernière peinture lui arracha un hoquet.

— C'est de Heintz ? douta-t-elle.

Les œuvres de l'artiste se classaient normalement dans le style moderne : des silhouettes dont les traits étaient flous, des paysages qui semblaient toujours fondus dans le brouillard. Le génie du peintre était dans l'harmonie des couleurs et des formes. Or la représentation qu'elle avait sous les yeux était un crayonné où la physionomie des personnages était parfaitement nette.

On y voyait deux fillettes qui regardaient un bébé dormir dans un berceau. Au-dessus, un portrait de femme semblait veiller sur les trois enfants. Asaya y reconnut le même modèle que sur les pages précédentes.

— Les deux aînés, la troisième au berceau, la mère décédée au dessus, commenta Chapuis. J'ai envoyé ça à un copain dont le hobby est de vieillir les portraits. Le croquis est de 1990, je lui ai demandé un vieillissement de 14 ans. Il a travaillé sur la cadette et m'a faxé ça ce midi.

Il lui tendit alors une feuille de papier. La stupéfaction rendit l'inspectrice Asaya muette quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

— C'est pas possible !

L'expression de son partenaire attestait du sérieux de la révélation. La jeune femme qui était sur la photo retouchée était le portrait crachée de Tam Chamade, la serveuse du café qui se trouvait juste en face du commissariat.

— Elle n'est pas forcément… commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit. Malgré elle, elle analysait l'hypothèse. Si Tam et sa sœur Sylia étaient les Cat's, cela expliquait bien des choses et pas mal de petits détails qui lui avaient parus curieux trouvaient leur sens, désormais.

Par contre un élément, et non des moindres, ne collait pas du tout : la suspecte avait depuis des mois une discrète relation avec l'inspecteur qui se trouvait devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net :

— Est-ce que tu lui parlais… ?

— Non, l'interrompit-il brusquement. Je te l'ai déjà dit : elle devient hystérique quand je lui parle du boulot. De toute manière, je ne lui aurais pas révélé… Enfin, je crois.

— Mais c'est complètement illogique ! s'exclama-t-elle, se sentant dépassée. Pourquoi se serait-elle mise dans cette situation ? Un mot de trop et tu découvrais tout !

— Va savoir, fit Chapuis d'un ton amer. Elle est folle ou perverse. Le plaisir de se faire sauter par le flic qui lui court après, ça doit l'exciter.

Mais Asaya ne se sentit pas convaincue par cette explication. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était au courant de l'idylle cachée de son partenaire et elle avait eu le temps d'examiner avec soin les deux protagonistes ; elle était certaine que les sentiments de la jeune femme étaient sincères.

Elle se remémora la fois où elle était allée prévenir Tam que Chapuis avait fait une mauvaise chute lors d'une tentative d'interpellation et se trouvait à l'hôpital. Personne n'aurait pu imiter un tel désarroi. Elle en avait pratiquement fait une crise de nerfs… _Mais si elle est Cat's, alors c'est elle qui l'a balancé dans le vide_, réalisa soudain Asaya. Si la culpabilité s'ajoutait à l'inquiétude, la réaction de la jeune femme – dont l'intensité avait à l'époque étonnée l'inspectrice – devenait parfaitement compréhensible.

Il y avait aussi cette histoire de parfum…

— _Vol de nuit_, c'est sur Tam que tu l'avais senti ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Oui, et comme je lui ai obligeamment révélé que je savais que c'était celui de Cat's, elle en a changé, forcément. Et moi, j'ai même pas trouvé ça bizarre… je suis vraiment trop con !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de poing sur la table et des têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

— Tam… répéta Asaya incrédule.

Tam, la jeune femme qui faisait le service au café préféré des flics du commissariat. Toujours calme et efficace, aimable mais sans en faire trop. Des gestes et des expressions très contrôlés, se rappela alors l'inspectrice. Parfaitement compatible avec leur cambrioleuse dont le sang froid et la précision leur arrachait une admiration réticente.

Asaya avait toujours soupçonné la sœur aînée, Sylia, d'avoir un côté calculateur. L'inspectrice s'agaçait parfois de la voir faire tourner autour de son petit doigt les policiers un peu trop aveuglés par sa poitrine généreuse. Mais on aurait eu tort de croire que ses atouts se limitaient à ses appâts avantageux. Sylia avait une parfaite mémoire qui lui permettait de se rappeler des préférences de ses clients, une capacité de chiffrer les additions plus vite que les calculettes et elle avait du génie pour déterminer la trajectoire exacte pour que les cafés atterrissent sur les vestes de ceux qui se permettaient des gestes trop lestes envers sa sœur ou elle.

_C'est Sylia le cerveau de l'affaire_, comprit Asaya. _Et Tam l'exécutante._

Une autre certitude l'assaillit : c'est pour ça que Sylia déteste Chapuis ! Elle sait qu'il est le point faible de leur entreprise. La liaison de sa sœur devait la rendre folle.

L'animosité entre Chapuis et Sylia n'était un secret pour personne. Ils échangeaient des remarques acerbes et l'on ne comptait plus le nombre de cafés qui s'étaient malencontreusement renversés sur la veste bleue de l'inspecteur. De même, la chaleureuse relation fraternelle entre l'inspecteur et la benjamine de la famille, Alexia, une adolescente de quatorze ans, était connue de tous. Asaya aussi aimait bien la jeune fille. Était-elle complice de ses sœurs ou soigneusement tenue à l'écart ?

— Cette histoire ne sent pas bon, commenta Asaya. Il faut tout de suite prévenir le commissaire Bruno.

**ooOoo**

_**Maison des sœurs Chamade – 8h05.**_

Asaya continua à explorer le téléphone de Tam, toujours sous le regard de cette dernière. La jeune femme ne conservait pas grand-chose dessus. S'ils voulaient trouver les contacts du gang, il faudrait demander à l'opérateur téléphonique de transmettre ses listes. Mais cela mettrait en péril la carrière de Chapuis car cela mettrait en lumière ses échanges quotidiens avec la suspecte.

Elle trouva d'ailleurs deux messages envoyés par _Épicerie_ datant de la veille. Le premier, envoyé le matin, demandait '_Ce soir ?'._ Le second, expédié après le conseil de guerre qui avait réuni Chapuis, le commissaire Bruno et elle-même, destiné à tenir Tam à l'écart sans éveiller ses soupçons, était ainsi composé : '_En planque toute l'après-midi. Crevé. Vais me coucher_'. Dans les messages envoyés, elle trouva les réponses : '_Si tu veux_', puis '_Compris, bonne nuit_'. Elle les effaça sans remords. Elle vérifia les MMS, les photos, les fichiers sons, puis retira Chapuis des contacts.

L'inspectrice termina ensuite la fouille de la chambre. Maintenant qu'elle avait accompli la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée, elle pouvait se concentrer sur les preuves confirmant que Tam et Sylia étaient bien les voleuses après lesquelles ils couraient depuis des mois. Elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

Lejeune entra dans la pièce :

— On n'a rien dans les autres chambres, mais il y a une porte fermée à clé dans le couloir, indiqua-t-il.

L'inspectrice expliqua à Tam :

— Soit vous nous l'ouvrez, soit on l'ouvre nous-même avec de la casse.

— Une des clés de mon trousseau, soupira la prisonnière.

— On y va, annonça l'inspectrice en invitant Tam à se lever.

Elles sortirent dans le couloir au moment où Chapuis arrivait du rez-de-chaussée.

— Vous avez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sans regarder Tam.

— Pas encore, mais on n'a pas terminé. Et toi ?

— Des micros dans les boxes du café, indiqua-t-il.

C'était bien maigre. S'ils ne trouvaient rien d'autre d'ici la fin de la garde à vue, ils n'arriveraient jamais à coincer le gang.

— Ça donne sur un escalier qui monte au-dessus, annonce Lejeune qui avait utilisé la clé que Tam lui avait désignée.

Une fois de plus, Chapuis passa devant les autres. Nul ne le lui contesta cette priorité, c'était son affaire. Mais seuls Asaya et le commissaire Bruno savaient à quel point cela l'était.

**ooOoo**

_**La veille – Bistrot du Grand Louis – 15h00.**_

Asaya appela le commissaire Bruno et le convainquit de la rejoindre en parlant d'un témoin refusant de se rendre au commissariat.

Bruno leva les sourcils en découvrant que le témoin mystère était Chapuis, mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander des explications.

— Chef, j'ai du nouveau sur Cat's Eye, commença-t-il du ton posé et précis que prenaient toujours ses exposés et qui contrastait avec son caractère expansif. Heintz a trois filles dont les deux aînées ont respectivement aujourd'hui vingt-quatre et vingt-six ans, ce qui correspond au profil de nos voleuses.

Il ne rappela pas qu'il avait émis l'hypothèse, plusieurs semaines auparavant, que les Cat's se livraient à une vengeance privée suite à la disparition mystérieuse de Heintz et à la dispersion de la collection.

— Tu penses que ce sont les filles de Heintz qui agissent pour venger leur père, synthétisa le commissaire Bruno qui avait toutes les théories de son subalterne parfaitement en tête.

— Il y a de fortes chances, confirma Chapuis. Voici un tableau les représentant.

Il posa son fascicule sur la table pour que son supérieur puisse bien le voir.

— Dans cette hypothèse, j'ai demandé à un copain de me vieillir l'une d'elle, et il a travaillé sur celle-ci, précisa-t-il en tapotant le visage d'une des fillettes.

— Depuis le temps que tu lui cours après, j'espère qu'elle est mignonne, plaisanta Bruno.

Chapuis plaqua l'image que lui avait fit parvenir son ami.

— Jugez-en vous-même, commenta-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

— Tam Chamade, ponctua l'inspecteur Bruno après un court silence. Qui l'eut cru ?

Il laissa passer encore un moment puis leva les yeux vers son subordonné :

— Chapuis, tu penses sérieusement que c'est elle, notre voleuse ?

— J'en suis persuadé, répondit Chapuis. Elle se serait fait connaître sinon. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'on travaillait sur les vols de la collection de son père.

— On va les mettre sous surveillance, décida le commissaire. On sera rapidement fixés.

Chapuis ne répondit pas et Asaya retint son souffle. Le commissaire les regarda tour à tour, surpris de leurs mines sombres :

— C'est assez désagréable de savoir qu'on les avait sous notre nez depuis le début, mais ce qui compte c'est de les mettre sous les verrous, tenta-t-il de les apaiser. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de les suspecter.

Chapuis déglutit et Asaya tenta de l'encourager du regard. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver obligée de balancer elle-même son coéquipier.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? demanda lentement Bruno.

— Je sors avec Tam Chamade depuis près d'un an, avoua Chapuis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'étonnement du commissaire fut palpable.

— Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as su te montrer discret, s'exclama-t-il. C'est sérieux ?

— Je le pensais, fit Chapuis d'une voix qui fit mal à Odile.

Bruno resta un moment silencieux, soupesant toutes les conséquences de la révélation.

— Chapuis, tu as autre chose à me révéler ? demanda-t-il enfin.

A partir du moment où, grâce aux théories de l'inspecteur, ils avaient compris les objectifs des voleuses, ils avaient mis en place des protections autour des œuvres menacées. Les voleuses avaient déjoué leurs pièges d'une manière qui les avait fait suspecter d'avoir une taupe au commissariat. Ils avaient pris des mesures, mais les informations continuaient à filtrer.

— Non, ce n'est pas moi, répondit Chapuis à la question implicite. Et j'y ai réfléchi. La seule chose qui vient de l'extérieur quand on se réunit dans la salle sécurisée, c'est le plateau avec le café.

Bruno grimaça. C'est lui-même qui l'apportait généralement.

— C'est Sylia qui me l'a suggéré, révéla-t-il d'une voix affligée.

Asaya jeta un regard à Chapuis. Comprenait-il que cela rendrait le commissaire plus compréhensif à son égard ?

— C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler au commissariat, ajouta Chapuis. Dieu sait combien de micros on a dans notre bureau.

— On a déjà fait vérifier, rappela Bruno.

— La grande parabole sur leur toit du café, s'exclama Asaya. Elle est directement pointée sur le commissariat.

— Et notre bureau donne sur le café, murmura Chapuis.

— C'est pas vrai ! fit le commissaire dégoûté.

— Elles ont dû adorer la cagnotte, réalisa soudain Asaya.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir les deux hommes prendre l'air gêné.

Il se trouvait que l'intérêt des policiers du commissariat pour Tam et Sylia était allé plus loin que les commentaires admiratifs et les passages répétés au comptoir sous prétexte de manque de caféine. Ces messieurs avaient mis en place deux cagnottes, une pour chacune des deux aînées – dieu merci, ils avaient laissé Alexia en dehors de ça – et chacun d'eux mettait une piécette dans l'une des bouteilles prévues à cet effet quand ils trouvaient une de ces demoiselles particulièrement en beauté. L'idée était que si l'un d'eux triomphait de la vertu d'une des belles, il remporterait le jackpot en échange du récit de ses prouesses. Mais ce n'était pas sexiste, non, Inspectrice, c'était juste l'expression d'une admiration respectueuse, faut être féministe pour voir le mal partout.

Chapuis avait continué à jouer le jeu, alors même qu'il sortait avec Tam et pouvait prétendre récupérer ses fonds. Finalement, Asaya avait elle-même mis fin à ce passe-temps douteux quelques semaines auparavant, un jour où ça avait failli mal tourner.

— Dire qu'on tenait parfois des réunions au café avant la mise en place des mesures de sécurité, se rappela-t-elle écœurée. On a tout fait pour leur faciliter le travail.

Bruno parut soupeser les options qui s'offraient à lui et il déclara enfin :

— Chapuis, si on trouve du matériel d'écoute chez elles qui permette d'expliquer les fuites, je te couvre. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je serai obligé de faire un signalement.

— Je comprends, Chef, fit Chapuis d'une voix presque indifférente.

Le commissaire Bruno secoua la tête avec agacement. Asaya savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup le jeune inspecteur et qu'il était favorablement impressionné par son énergie, son intuition et sa volonté. Qu'il soit ainsi compromis devait être une profonde déception.

— Pendant combien de temps pourras-tu donner le change ? demanda Bruno.

— Je suis loin d'avoir ses compétences en duplicité, répondit Chapuis d'une voix sourde.

— J'organise l'arrestation pour demain matin, se décida le commissaire. A 7h15, avant l'ouverture du café.

— Si vous le permettez, chef, opposa Asaya, ne vaut-il mieux pas attendre que Sylia soit en train de faire l'ouverture pendant que Tam est encore dans la maison ? Si on intervient des deux côtés, on les aura sous contrôle, alors que si elles sont toutes les trois chez elles et que l'une est à l'étage quand on arrive, elles pourront détruire des preuves.

— Dans ce cas, autant attendre qu'Alexia soit partie à l'école, suggéra Chapuis. Comme ça, nous ne l'aurons pas dans les jambes pendant la perquis'.

— Pensez-vous qu'on devra l'inculper, elle aussi ? s'informa le commissaire d'un ton soucieux.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on ait de quoi, répondit Chapuis avec une hésitation tellement infime que Bruno ne s'en rendit pas compte.

**ooOoo**

_**Maison des sœurs Chamade – 8h40**_

Asaya laissa passer Lejeune devant elle dans l'étroit escalier qui devait mener aux combles de la petite maison. Elle allait s'y engager à son tour, quand Gaudin la bouscula pour la précéder. Elle serra les dents sans rien dire, habituée à l'attitude désagréable de son collègue, pour qui la présence d'une femme dans une unité dédiée au grand banditisme était un crime de lèse-majesté.

L'inspectrice entra la dernière dans le grenier, ayant fait passer Tam devant elle. Ce qu'elle découvrit en débouchant dans la pièce mansardée lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement : non seulement il y avait largement de quoi prouver l'activité criminelle, mais on y trouvait aussi un matériel d'écoute, parfaitement reconnaissable. Elle s'approcha de Chapuis qui contemplait les écouteurs, micros et jumelles, et posa discrètement la main sur son bras. D'un signe de tête, elle lui signifia qu'elle avait accompli ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Il la remercia d'un sourire triste avant de s'avancer vers une table qui croulait sous les plans.

**ooOoo**

_**Studio de Quentin – 6h00**_

Asaya frappa à la porte du studio que son partenaire habitait. L'arrestation était prévue dans pratiquement deux heures, mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne le réveillerait pas. Il était effectivement habillé quand il lui ouvrit et elle eut l'impression qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

— Tu as eu peur que je me dégonfle ? lança-t-il d'une ton agressif.

— Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, répondit-elle tranquillement, comprenant qu'il éprouve le besoin d'exprimer sa rage et sa peine.

Il hésita un instant avant de libérer le passage. Quand il se poussa, elle eut mouvement de recul. La pièce était dans un fouillis indescriptible. Chapuis avait manifestement passé ses nerfs sur son mobilier et ses affaires.

— Désolé, c'est un peu en désordre, souligna-t-il ironiquement.

Sans faire de commentaire, Asaya remit une chaise sur pied et s'y installa. Il en fit autant.

— Penses-tu que nous allons trouver chez elles des éléments compromettants pour toi ? attaqua-t-elle.

L'inspecteur sembla se demander dans quel sens elle allait utiliser sa réponse avant de prendre le temps réfléchir :

— Des textos dans son téléphone, répondit-il finalement. On en échangeait un ou deux par jour, du genre 'Bonjour', 'Bonsoir', des propositions d'heure pour se retrouver. On en faisait le minimum car ses sœurs regardaient parfois ses messages. De mon côté, j'avais pas très envie que quelqu'un du bureau se doute de quelque chose.

— Je pourrais m'en occuper, déclara Odile.

Chapuis cligna les yeux.

Quand Odile était arrivée au commissariat un an auparavant, cela ne s'était pas très bien passé entre eux. Il l'avait trouvée bêcheuse et sans imagination. Elle l'avait jugé brouillon, sans méthode et immature. Le temps et quelques coups durs leur avaient permis de mieux se connaître. Il avait finalement apprécié son esprit méthodique et ses procédures efficaces, elle avait reconnu qu'il avait une intuition et une empathie qui lui permettaient de comprendre parfois mieux qu'elle la personnalité et le mode opératoire de ceux qu'ils poursuivaient. Ils avaient appris à combiner leurs forces respectives et, sans devenir de véritables amis, ils se reposaient en confiance l'un sur l'autre pour traiter les dossiers dont ils étaient chargés.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il était question d'autre chose que de simples bons procédés entre partenaires. Elle venait de proposer de se rendre coupable d'un geste totalement illégal qui pourrait briser sa carrière.

— Tu es sûre ? s'étonna-t-il. Je comprendrais si tu restais neutre.

— Tu es pratiquement le seul à m'avoir traitée comme un flic et non comme une femme, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Les réflexions sexistes et les blagues douteuses volaient bas dans le bureau, et l'un de leurs collègues ne s'était pas privé de faire des coups en douce à l'inspectrice pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à sa place parmi eux. Sans prendre officiellement sa défense, Chapuis l'avait loyalement mise au courant des informations dont il avait connaissance et, dans le cadre de leur partenariat, avait équitablement partagé les opportunités de prouver leurs capacités.

— C'est ma mère qu'il faut remercier, alors, fit remarquer Chapuis. Une ardente défenseuse des droits de la femme.

— Je n'y manquerai pas si j'en ai l'occasion. Pour en revenir à notre sujet, rien d'autre ?

— Je lui ai aussi envoyé une ou deux lettres quand j'étais en vacances, se rappela Chapuis en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser un souvenir pénible. Elle doit avoir au moins une photo de nous aussi, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

— Quel genre de photo ? s'alarma Odile.

— Une photo de vacances bien sirupeuse, lâcha-t-il d'une voix amère.

— Généralement, on garde les lettres et les photos précieusement dans un coin, fit songeusement Odile. Je peux tenter de les récupérer avant que cela ne rentre dans l'inventaire.

— Ne te mets pas en danger pour moi, s'inquiéta-t-il. Ça n'en vaut pas le coup. Tant pis si je me suis conduit comme un imbécile.

— On s'est tous fait avoir, trancha-t-elle d'une voix sèche, détestant le voir se complaire dans l'autocritique. Tu tiendras le coup ? ajouta-t-elle avec sollicitude.

— T'en fais pas, haussa-t-il les épaules. Aujourd'hui, j'arrête les Cat's Eye. Pour le reste, je verrai plus tard.

— Bien. Ça va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller. Va prendre une douche pendant que je te fais un café. N'en déplaise à Madame ta mère.

**ooOoo**

_**Maison des sœurs Chamade – 10h**_

Asaya engloba du regard la pièce mansardée où s'activait une demi-douzaine de policiers qui étiquetaient, notaient et emballaient les pièces à conviction. Ils avaient trouvé le matériel d'écoute, des prototypes mécaniques ressemblant à ceux qui leur avaient donné du fil à retordre lors des cambriolages, ainsi que des plans préparant le coup suivant.

Sur des cintres, les vêtements de travail de Cats' Eye étaient soigneusement pendus : les leggings noirs, le justaucorps et le gilet sans manches, dont les poches étaient bourrées d'outils et de gadgets et dont la carrure leur avait fait longtemps croire que leur adversaire était un homme. Au grand soulagement de l'inspectrice, seuls deux ensembles se trouvaient là. La petite Alexia n'était visiblement pas associée aux cambriolages de manière régulière.

Asaya avait vérifié : l'un des habits était parfumé au _Vol de Nuit_. Après que Chapuis eut remarqué son parfum à la fois sur la voleuse et sur sa petite amie, Tam avait continué à l'utiliser durant les cambriolages mais avait changé celui qu'elle portait le reste du temps, histoire de brouiller les pistes.

Il y avait aussi des tatamis. Leurs adversaires leur avaient plusieurs fois échappé en pratiquant des prises d'aïkido. Ils avaient fait des recherches dans les dojos des environs, sans succès. Dire qu'ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres alors qu'il leur aurait suffit de se rendre à 30 mètres à vol d'oiseau de leur bureau…

Enfin, ils avaient découvert une coiffeuse qui rivalisait avec celles qu'on trouvait dans les théâtres : perruques, postiches, éléments de caoutchouc pour déformer les traits du visage, lentilles pour modifier la couleur des yeux, maquillage, et tout un assortiment de vêtements et chaussures de tailles différentes et des deux sexes. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais réussi à retracer les différentes personnes qui avaient été repérées à examiner les lieux avant un cambriolage.

Le commissaire Bruno supervisait le travail de ses hommes et téléphonait régulièrement au Procureur de la République pour lui rendre compte de l'évolution de la garde à vue. Asaya vit Chapuis aller vers leur chef. Elle suivit le mouvement.

— Ce n'est pas ici qu'elles gardent le butin, dit Chapuis à voix basse. Je voudrais les interroger.

Bruno jeta un regard aux policiers qui les entouraient et à Tam qui était installée dans un coin, le regard dans le vide. Il fit signe à ses deux subalternes de le suivre à l'étage en dessous :

— Chapuis, commença-t-il une fois qu'il se fut assuré que personne ne pouvait les entendre, je veux bien faire comme si de rien n'était, mais tu es certain de vouloir les interroger toi-même ?

— C'est mon dossier, je suis dessus depuis des mois ! soutint Chapuis.

— Tout le monde va se demander pourquoi vous le mettez à l'écart, remarqua Asaya.

— Le fait que Chapuis et Sylia se détestent est notoire, rétorqua le commissaire. Je peux l'invoquer. Tu n'es pas obligé, Chapuis.

— Je veux le faire, insista l'inspecteur.

— Bon, entendu, accepta Bruno après un moment de réflexion. On commence par laquelle ?

— Tam, proposa immédiatement Asaya. C'est le maillon faible.

**ooOoo**

_**Commissariat de police – 10h15**_

Ils firent monter Sylia au grenier, puis emmenèrent Tam au commissariat de l'autre côté de la rue. Dans les couloirs, ils furent le point de mire de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient : les conversations s'éteignaient, on s'écartait pour leur laisser la place, les policiers venaient au seuil de leur bureau les regarder passer. Quentin marchait devant, le visage impénétrable. Tam avait le regard cloué à sol, se laissant entraîner par Asaya et Bruno qui l'encadraient.

L'inspectrice ne fut pas mécontente d'arriver enfin au bureau où ils procédaient aux interrogatoires. Elle retira les menottes de la prisonnière et la fit asseoir. Chapuis se réfugia derrière l'ordinateur portable qui servirait à taper le procès-verbal, laissant tacitement au commissaire et à sa partenaire le soin de poser les questions.

Une fois installée, Tam chercha le regard de l'inspecteur, mais il tenait le sien farouchement rivé sur son écran, tout comme il n'avait jamais regardé dans sa direction durant les deux heures écoulées à étiqueter les saisies du grenier.

Le commissaire commença sans attendre. Il lui demanda d'énoncer son état civil puis entra dans le vif du sujet :

— Reconnaissez-vous être coupable des cambriolages de tableaux et œuvres d'art, signés par la carte de visite Cat's Eye ?

— Oui.

— A quand remonte votre premier vol ?

Elle hésita :

— On a commencé à faire des recherches il y a deux ans et demi, mais ça fait seulement dix-huit mois qu'on prend officiellement des pièces.

— Reconnaissez-vous vous être emparée des œuvres suivantes…

Le commissaire lut la liste des vols qu'ils avaient attribués au gang, sur la foi des cartes de visite trouvées sur les lieux.

Tam, le regard toujours fixé sur Chapuis, dit lentement :

— Oui, je reconnais tout cela. Et je pense qu'il faut que je vous explique pourquoi on a fait ça.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, puis se lança :

— J'ai passé mon enfance dans une maison près de Lacanau, où mon père avait son atelier. Ma mère est morte à la naissance d'Alexia quand j'avais dix ans et Sylia douze. C'est donc mon père qui nous a élevées. C'était un père affectueux, très proche de nous, et en particulier de Sylia à qui il avait appris à peindre et avec laquelle il avait une très grande complicité.

A l'évocation de son enfance, le visage de Tam s'était éclairé. Il était évident qu'à cette époque, elle avait été heureuse. Puis elle s'assombrit brusquement tandis qu'elle continuait son récit :

— Le 10 mai 2000, mon père a disparu. Quand nous nous sommes réveillées un matin, il n'était plus là, et toutes ses toiles non vendues ainsi que sa collection d'œuvres d'art avaient disparu. Il n'avait laissé aucun mot, aucune explication. Nous avons alerté la police, mais ils nous ont dit qu'il était majeur et qu'il avait le droit changer de vie. Ils n'ont fait aucune recherche, ne nous ont pas écoutées quand on leur a dit que jamais notre père nous abandonnerait et qu'il était impossible qu'il soit parti en ne nous laissant rien pour vivre…

L'expression de la jeune femme témoignait maintenant d'une réelle douleur et même Chapuis avait relevé la tête pour la regarder. Mais elle ne le voyait pas, perdue dans ses souvenirs :

— Comme on insistait, continua Tam, ils nous ont dit que les plus suspectes étaient Sylia et moi, et que s'ils lançaient l'enquête, on allait terminer en préventive et Alex, qui avait dix ans, dans un foyer. On est rentrées chez nous mais quand, deux jours après, on a empoisonné notre chien, Sylia a pris peur et nous avons fui. Ça a été… très dur, jusqu'à ce que Sylia se décide à joindre notre oncle. Nous ne pensions pas pouvoir compter sur lui car lorsque ma mère était partie avec mon père, toute sa famille l'avait reniée. Mais oncle Lucas nous a envoyé son avocat et, par son intermédiaire, il nous a proposé la gérance du café, ce qui nous permettrait de vivre. Par contre, il a refusé catégoriquement de faire une enquête sur la disparition de papa. Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous nous sommes résignées. Sylia n'avait que vingt-deux ans mais cela faisait des années qu'elle tenait notre maison et, avec l'aide du comptable de notre oncle, elle s'en est très bien sortie. Moi, j'ai laissé tomber mes études pour l'aider. On a pensé qu'il fallait donner toutes ses chances à Alexia qui est la plus brillante de nous trois.

_Ce n'est pas l'intelligence qui manque aux aînées_, jugea Asaya. Les enquêteurs avaient vu la minutie des plans de Sylia dans les documents retrouvés dans le grenier et avaient eu la confirmation que la réussite du gang ne tenait ni du hasard, ni de la chance. Tam n'était pas en reste : ils avaient pu constater, les mois précédents, sa capacité impressionnante à revoir ses plans en fonction des circonstances extérieures et à se concentrer sur une tâche délicate, en dépit du stress et du temps limité.

— Et puis les peintures d'un certain Kranaff ont commencé à être mises sur le marché, poursuivit Tam. Sylia eu un choc. C'était de la main de notre père, elle en était certaine. Nous avions toujours pensé qu'il avait été enlevé et qu'il était, soit mort, soit maintenu quelque part contre son gré. Qu'il peigne encore voulait dire qu'il était vivant et Sylia s'est mise en tête de le retrouver. Mais quand on a cherché à se renseigner sur Kranaff, on s'est heurtées à un mur. C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à s'introduire chez les gens pour obtenir des pistes et savoir où était papa.

Asaya regarda Chapuis. Par ses déductions, il avait pratiquement deviné la vérité, et le récit de leur prisonnière ne faisait que confirmer leurs hypothèses. Cependant, malgré leurs recherches, ils n'avaient pas encore déterminé le lien entre Heintz et Kranaff, les deux artistes qui semblaient intéresser les voleuses. Il était satisfaisant d'en avoir enfin la clé.

— Sylia peignait régulièrement avec mon père, précisa Tam. Ils avaient même créé plusieurs tableaux ensemble. Elle est donc une spécialiste de ses toiles. Et elle savait que papa avait pour habitude de mettre des éléments importants dans un endroit particulier de ses tableaux, toujours le même. Et après avoir regardé à la loupe trois tableaux de Kranaff auxquels on a eu accès, elle a découvert qu'on pouvait y déchiffrer des caractères, et on a pensé qu'il tentait de nous faire parvenir un message. C'est là qu'on a ressenti le besoin de récupérer l'intégralité de la collection Kranaff. Sylia a trouvé quelqu'un qui nous a fait faire une sorte de stage pour apprendre à déjouer des systèmes de sécurité. Pour le reste, on s'est améliorées au fur et à mesure.

Tam baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

— Au bout d'un an, on avait récupéré assez de tableaux pour déchiffrer le message. Ça nous a permis de déterminer où notre père avait été détenu. Malheureusement, quand on est parties pour le délivrer, on a appris qu'il était mort. Il était tombé malade et je suppose qu'ils auraient pu le sauver en l'emmenant à l'hôpital, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait et tout était fini depuis plusieurs semaines.

Personne ne rompit le silence qui s'ensuivit.

— Là, on s'est demandé ce qu'on allait faire, reprit Tam après un long soupir. Devions-nous abandonner ? Nous venger ? Sylia a dit qu'elle voulait récupérer toutes les œuvres peintes ou détenues par mon père.

La voix de Tam se durcit :

— Ce n'était que justice vous savez ! La plupart se trouvaient chez des personnes qui les avaient récupérées directement auprès de ceux qui les ont volées chez nous. Vous avez remarqué vous-même que ces pseudo propriétaires n'étaient pas nets et que, parfois, ils ne déclaraient même pas les vols. C'est pour ça qu'on a commencé à signer nos opérations en laissant une carte. Pour qu'ils sachent qu'on savait et que peut-être un jour, ils auraient à en répondre !

— C'était dangereux, fit remarquer Asaya.

— Très peu de gens connaissaient notre existence car nous portons le nom de notre mère et notre père ne nous a pas officiellement reconnues. Et puis…

Elle hésita un peu mais avoua :

— Et puis, Sylia perd un peu la mesure quand il s'agit de notre père. Récupérer tout ce qui lui a appartenu pour ne pas le laisser aux mains de ceux qui l'ont assassiné est la chose qui est la plus importante pour elle.

— Pas pour vous ? demanda Asaya.

Tam tourna la tête vers Chapuis qui ramena vivement son attention sur son écran. La voleuse reporta son regard sur Asaya, mais il était clair que c'était à l'inspecteur qu'elle s'adressait.

— Ça fait des mois que je veux arrêter. J'ai fini par réaliser que retrouver les œuvres de papa et sa collection n'allait pas nous le rendre et qu'il était temps de penser à l'avenir. Mais Sylia ne voit pas les choses ainsi. Elle est obsédée par ces objets et elle a décidé qu'on n'arrêterait que lorsqu'on aurait tout récupéré.

Tam inspira profondément et continua :

— J'ai vraiment tenté de mettre fin à tout ça. Je lui ai dit que je n'irai plus. Alors elle a monté une opération et y est allée elle-même. Ça a failli tourner à la catastrophe. Jouer les monte-en-l'air n'est pas son point fort. Mais je savais qu'elle recommencerait et que, si je voulais nous donner une chance de ne pas terminer en prison, il fallait que je m'en charge moi-même. Et puis…

Elle jeta de nouveau un regard rapide vers Chapuis qui agrippait la table qui se trouvait devant lui avec tant de force que ses doigts en étaient blancs.

— Je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner parce que j'avais d'autres projets, regretta-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse. Sylia est ma famille. Elle a pris soin de moi quand maman est morte. Elle a élevé Alex. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, alors je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais pas…

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le commissaire Bruno lança :

— Chapuis, je pense qu'on peut commencer à taper le PV.

Il fallut encore quelques instants à Chapuis pour sortir de son immobilité, puis il commença à taper furieusement sur son clavier.

— Mademoiselle Chamade, reprit courtoisement Bruno, où se trouvent maintenant les peintures de votre père et les pièces de sa collection que vous avez récupérées ?

Tam le regarda un moment sans répondre, avant de dire, presque sur un ton d'excuse :

— J'en ai déjà beaucoup révélé. Je préférerais que vous le demandiez à Sylia.

— Je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous que vous le fassiez vous-même, insista Bruno.

— Je n'attends plus rien de bon, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer. Je sais bien que j'ai tout perdu.

Asaya comprit qu'elle ne se laisserait pas fléchir facilement. Le mieux était de remettre l'interrogatoire à plus tard. Ils avaient d'autres démarches à effectuer et il leur restait une journée et une nuit pour reprendre l'entretien. Quelques heures de cellule pourraient l'attendrir. Le commissaire Bruno parut parvenir à la même conclusion :

— Bien, je pense que nous allons en rester là pour cette fois.

Il se leva et ajouta :

— Je vais voir où en sont les autres. Vous mettrez le PV signé sur mon bureau.

Juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers l'inspectrice :

— Asaya, je veux que tu reconduises personnellement Mademoiselle Chamade.

Autrement dit, elle ne devait pas laisser la prisonnière et l'inspecteur Chapuis en tête à tête. Elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention une seule seconde.

— Bien, Commissaire.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit des touches de l'ordinateur. De nouveau, Tam contemplait Chapuis mais ce dernier refusait de lever la tête vers elle. Il arriva même à imprimer le document et le déposer devant la prisonnière pour qu'elle le relise et le signe, sans une seule fois la regarder.

Quand Tam eut paraphé chaque page, Asaya se leva :

— Venez, je vais vous reconduire en cellule.

Mais Tam ne bougea pas. Elle tourna la tête vers Chapuis qui faisait semblant de relire le document à l'écran et elle souffla :

— Quentin… Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais voulu que cela se termine autrement. J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu...

Enfin, il accepta la confrontation et darda sur elle un regard brûlant de ressentiment :

— Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, assena-t-il. Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix. Tu n'existes plus pour moi.

Elle recula sur sa chaise comme si elle avait reçu un coup avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Chapuis se leva et sortit.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: Voilà le premier chapitre qui plante le décor. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Sachez que toute l'histoire est écrite, qu'elle a 21 chapitres et qu'ils seront postés chaque samedi matin jusqu'à la fin (ce qui nous mènera début mars)

Le prochain chapitre reviendra sur les évènements antérieurs, pour mieux comprendre le contexte. Il s'appellera '_Juste toi et moi'_.

**Culture juridique** : l'arrestation a eu lieu 4 ans après la disparition du père en 2000, donc on est en 2004. La procédure pénale en vigueur à l'époque ne prévoyait pas de possibilité de demander qu'un avocat soit présent lors de l'audition. Seule une consultation d'une demi-heure était proposée, une fois par 24h (2 fois si la garde à vue était renouvelée).

Pour ceux qui lisent ma saga Harry Potter : **je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de la partie 4 'Les Sorciers'**, j'ai juste intercalé l'écriture de cette histoire qui s'est imposée à moi. La suite viendra donc un jour.

* * *

**Ce qu'il faut connaître de 'Signé Cat's Eyes' pour comprendre cette histoire :** Trois sœurs, Sylia, Tam et Alexia Chamade (Rui, Hitomi et Aï Kisugi dans le manga) s'occupent d'un café placé juste en face d'un commissariat de police durant la journée. Le soir, elles se transforment en cambrioleuses de choc. Elles ne volent pas pour le profit, mais pour retrouver leur père, un peintre qui a disparu des années auparavant.

L'intérêt de l'histoire vient de ce que l'inspecteur Quentin Chapuis (Toshio Utsumi), chargé du dossier Cat's Eye, est également l'amoureux de Tam, qui exécute les vols. Sylia est la tête pensante du groupe, et Alexia, très jeune, elle n'intervient que ponctuellement dans les cambriolages.

Une grande partie de l'histoire repose sur la manière dont Tam gère ses sentiments pour Quentin qui est son adversaire, la culpabilité qu'elle éprouve à l'utiliser pour obtenir des renseignements, et le problème que pose l'obsession de Quentin pour ce gang de voleuses qu'il s'est juré d'arrêter.

* * *

**Pourquoi cette histoire est un UA ?** : J'ai choisi de changer un certain nombre d'éléments de l'histoire pour la rendre plus vraisemblable et avoir des personnages moins caricaturaux. Ils seront donc plus ou moins OOC. Je pense que je vais perdre un peu de l'humour insufflé par le scénariste et dessinateur Tsukasa Hojo, mais que les personnages vont y gagner en profondeur psychologique.

**La relation Quentin – Tam** : dans l'animé et le manga, cette relation est assez déséquilibrée. Non seulement elle lui ment, lui extorque des renseignements, mais elle n'est pas trop sympa avec lui, toujours à lui reprocher sa conduite, même s'il n'est pas responsable de la difficulté qu'ils ont à avoir une relation. Dans mon histoire, Tam sera beaucoup plus respectueuse de l'homme quelle aime, se sentira davantage coupable de lui mentir et tentera autant qu'elle peut de protéger sa carrière. Pour cette raison, j'ai décidé qu'elle a convaincu Quentin de garder **leur liaison secrète**, pour le préserver au cas où elle se ferait arrêter.

**La relation de Quentin avec les sœurs de Tam **: la relation entre Quentin et **Alexia **est la même que dans le dessin animé, de l'affection fraternelle. Par contre, j'ai légèrement rajeuni Alex pour les besoins de l'histoire

J'ai aussi décidé que **Sylia **n'appréciait pas du tout Quentin : elle le méprise parce que c'est un tendre et elle est violemment opposée à sa relation avec Tam en raison du danger que cela représente. Elle fera tout pour les séparer, mais sans succès.

**La vie professionnelle de Quentin** : pour rééquilibrer sa relation avec Tam, j'ai décidé que Quentin était réellement un bon policier et que son enquête sur les Cat's Eye était assez efficace pour réellement gêner les voleuses. L'histoire commence par **l'arrestation des Cat's par Quentin**, qu'il a réussi à les démasquer. Il est apprécié par son supérieur le commissaire Bruno et a de bonnes relations avec sa partenaire Odile Asaya (qui n'a jamais soupçonné les sœurs Chamade d'être les Cat's, contrairement à ce qui se passe dans l'histoire originale).

Je n'ai pas repris le personnage de **Monsieur Durieux **afin de rendre les Cat's indépendantes dans la mise en place de leurs opérations. J'ai aussi un peu modifié le **mystère Heintz**. **Le café **des sœurs Chamade n'a pas de nom, parce qu'appeler le café "Cat's Eye" est quand même un peu énorme. Quand à **l'envoi des cartes **avant les vols… sérieux, qui ferait ça ?

**L'époque et le lieu** : Pour ancrer l'histoire dans notre monde moderne (téléphones portables, ordinateurs), j'ai modifié la période. En gros, j'ai déplacé l'intrigue de 20 ans (les vols sont en 2003 - 2004 et non en 1984). **L'histoire en elle-même commence donc en 2004 avec des flash-back qui couvrent l'année 2003. Ensuite, l'intrigue se poursuit jusqu'en 2011.**

J'ai également placé l'intrigue **en France**, pour ne pas avoir à gérer les spécificités culturelles japonaises.

**Les prénoms** : j'ai décidé de me caler sur la version française, parce que la majorité d'entre nous connaissent l'animé. Pardon pour les fans du manga.


	2. Juste toi et moi

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**II : Juste toi et moi  
**

* * *

**_Bordeaux_**  
**_Décembre 2003 – mars 2004_**

L'inspecteur Quentin Chapuis éteint la télévision. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant en début d'après-midi sur les chaînes. Il s'est déjà longuement promené le matin et sa fracture de la clavicule le fait souffrir, ce qui le dissuade de ressortir.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de ce qui lui vaut cette infirmité : il a déjoué un plan de Cat's Eye ! Il a deviné par où le voleur allait fuir, il l'a intercepté et lui a fait abandonner son butin, le tableau d'un certain Kranaff. Le bougre s'est bien défendu et a réussi à s'échapper en laissant l'inspecteur sur le carreau, mais ce dernier n'en n'est pas moins fier de sa perspicacité et de sa semi réussite.

Il regrette ses trois semaines d'immobilisation mais il compte sur sa partenaire, l'inspectrice Asaya, pour le tenir au courant des avancées de l'enquête.

On sonne à la porte. Il se lève pour ouvrir. Il contemple stupéfait la visiteuse qui se tient devant lui. C'est Tam, la serveuse du café situé en face du commissariat. Il ne sait pas trop quelle relation il y a entre eux. Il lui a fait une cour discrète, et elle a accepté de dîner avec lui un mois auparavant. Ils ont échangé un baiser passionné quand il l'a raccompagnée, puis elle l'a repoussé en le giflant avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il s'est demandé s'il ne s'était pas mépris et ne lui a pas imposé une étreinte non désirée, mais n'a jamais pu éclaircir ce point car il n'a pu se retrouver seul avec elle depuis. Un échec professionnel a ensuite détourné son attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la dernière personne dont il attend la visite.

Elle-même ne parait pas convaincue par sa démarche :

— Je… je ne veux pas vous déranger… J'ai pensé que vous auriez du mal à cuisiner, alors je vous ai apporté quelque chose.

Elle porte effectivement un paquet qui ressemble aux plateaux repas que le café vend aux policiers et qu'ils dégustent soit sur place, soit dans la salle de repos du commissariat.

— C'est gentil, répond-il machinalement. Très gentil, ajoute-t-il précipitamment pour ne pas avoir l'air ingrat.

— Il faut le mettre dans le réfrigérateur pour le conserver, puis le réchauffer au micro-onde. Vous en avez un ?

— Oui.

Elle lorgne son bras en écharpe et propose :

— Je pense que je vais le mettre moi-même dans une assiette, ce sera plus simple pour vous.

Machinalement, Quentin regarde en direction de son coin cuisine. Sa visiteuse le prend pour une invite et s'avance. Malgré elle, Tam a un mouvement de recul devant les assiettes sales qui encombrent l'évier et les tâches de nourriture sur la table.

— D'accord, murmure-t-elle.

Elle pose le sac qu'elle a apporté sur le coin le moins maculé qu'elle peut trouver, se débarrasse de son manteau bleu sur le dossier d'une chaise et commence à faire couler de l'eau.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça, proteste-t-il.

— Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, réplique-t-elle, et il n'a plus qu'à refermer sa porte et la regarder faire.

En moins de dix minutes, la vaisselle étincelle et la table est nickel. Tam déballe ce qu'elle a apporté. C'est de la blanquette de veau, un plat que Quentin affectionne particulièrement et pour lequel il lui a déjà fait des compliments appuyés. Il se demande si c'est juste un hasard ou s'il faut y voir un message particulier. Elle met la préparation sur une assiette et ouvre le frigo pour l'y placer. Elle pousse un hoquet d'horreur :

— Vous voulez vous empoisonner, ou quoi ?

— J'ai pas fait le tri depuis un moment, reconnaît Quentin.

Elle le regarde avec incrédulité :

— Quand ça commence à tourner au blanc ou au vert, ce n'est plus comestible depuis un certain moment, dit-elle fermement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, son réfrigérateur embaume l'eau de javel, mais est pratiquement vide, au profit de sa poubelle qui déborde désormais.

— Vous devriez tenir jusqu'à demain, juge-t-elle en mettant son plat au frais sur une assiette fraîchement lavée. Maintenant, je dois partir.

Elle lorgne le reste de la pièce d'un regard scrutateur qui donne un frisson à l'inspecteur. Il regarde d'un autre œil le canapé-lit défait, les vêtements qu'il n'a pas pu plier correctement avec un seul bras. Brusquement, comme pour résister à l'impulsion d'y mettre de l'ordre, elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et s'en va. Il n'a même pas le temps de la remercier.

**ooOoo**

Comme il l'a espéré, Tam revient le lendemain. On est en début d'après-midi, après l'heure de pointe au café. Le matin il s'est levé tôt et a terminé le grand ménage qu'il a commencé la veille après le départ de la jeune femme, au cas où elle reviendrait. Il a fait sa toilette, a mis des vêtements propres et s'est rasé de près. Il ne faut pas qu'elle ouvre les placards où il a fourré tout ce qui dépassait mais, comme il s'en est fait la réflexion, pourquoi ouvrirait-elle les placards ?

Elle apporte un nouveau plat qu'elle met au frais d'un mouvement qui est déjà familier.

— Vous voulez un café ? demande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête et commence à mettre de l'eau dans le réservoir de la machine.

— Je peux le faire ! proteste Quentin. Je ne suis pas complètement impotent.

— Mais c'est plus facile pour moi, argumente-t-elle alors qu'il tente de lui soustraire le filtre qu'elle a en main.

— Ce n'est pas une raison. J'apprécie vous avoir ici, mais il y a mieux à faire que la cuisine.

A la brusque rougeur qui envahit son visage, il réalise la manière dont ses propos peuvent être interprétés. Il recule et tente de rattraper le coup :

— Je veux dire…

Il cherche l'inspiration en regardant autour de lui :

— Ça vous dirait de regarder un film ? J'en ai plein.

Suivant son regard, elle contemple le mur de DVD et de cassettes vidéo qu'il a acquis pendant ses études.

— C'est vrai que vous en avez beaucoup, reconnaît-elle visiblement soulagée par la manière dont il a repris le contrôle de la conversation.

— J'adore le cinéma, lui apprend-il. Et vous ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y aller.

— Vous avez le temps, là, tout de suite ?

Elle hésite puis sourit :

— Oui, ça me ferait plaisir.

— Bon, alors je vous laisse faire le café, et moi je prépare mon magnétoscope.

— Ça existe encore ces choses-là ? plaisante-t-elle en remplissant le filtre.

— Quand on aime les classiques, on est obligé de garder de vieux lecteurs, explique-t-il. Tout n'a pas été numérisé. Vous connaissez _'Certains l'aiment chaud_' ?

— J'en ai entendu parler.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec cette lacune, décide Quentin.

Quand elle le rejoint avec les tasses, il s'est installé à un bout du canapé. Elle prend place à l'opposé, laissant quarante bons centimètres entre eux. Il lance le générique.

**ooOoo**

A la suite de cette première fois où ils ont regardé un film ensemble, Tam revient pratiquement tous les jours. Elle met la nourriture qu'elle a amenée au réfrigérateur, prépare le café – elle y tient, il a abandonné l'idée de lui faire renoncer – et vient s'asseoir à côté de Quentin pour visionner le film qu'il a choisi. L'espace entre eux se comble peu à peu, même s'ils ne se touchent pas encore. Quentin sélectionne les films qu'il lui propose avec soin : beaucoup d'humour, aucune scène d'amour trop marquée, et il a aussi évité les films d'horreur. Il sait que cela pourrait occasionner un rapprochement – il l'a déjà expérimenté au cinéma avec des petites amies – mais ne veut pas presser les choses.

Il sent que la jeune femme a besoin de temps et il veut respecter son rythme. Il commence à comprendre ce qui n'a pas marché la fois précédente : ce n'est pas tant qu'il a trop parlé ou qu'il l'a embrassée en la quittant, mais le fait qu'elle y a répondu avec passion. Elle a manifestement besoin de contrôler les choses, et il doit attendre que chaque avancée de leur relation soit acceptée par elle au préalable.

Il sent qu'il est fasciné par cette retenue, cet empire qu'elle semble avoir constamment sur elle-même. Ses gestes sont mesurés, ses paroles réfléchies. Cela auréole Tam d'un mystère qui l'attire irrésistiblement. Il meurt d'envie de la voir se dépouiller peu à peu de sa méfiance et lui livrer davantage de spontanéité. Il sent qu'il est en train de tomber très sérieusement amoureux.

Tout bascule lorsqu'il lui montre _'Autant en emporte le vent'_. Quand le vieux Gerald O'Hara tombe de cheval et se brise le cou, il voit des larmes couler sur les joues de Tam. Il réalise alors que si la petite Alexia est élevée par ses deux sœurs, c'est que la fratrie a perdu ses parents. Il coupe le film et se rapproche d'elle, sans savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Finalement, il lui tend un mouchoir et il pose son bras valide sur le dossier du canapé, au-dessus de ses épaules, sans pour autant la toucher. Il attend qu'elle se soit essuyé le visage pour murmurer :

— Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que cela pouvait éveiller des souvenirs douloureux.

— C'est moi qui suis idiote, renifle-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

— Ça n'a rien d'idiot, proteste-t-il. Perdre un parent est une épreuve très dure.

Quentin laisse passer un moment avant de confier :

— Mon père est mort quand j'avais six ans. Ma mère m'a élevé toute seule.

Tam hésite puis avoue à son tour :

— Ma mère est morte quand j'en avais dix, à la naissance d'Alexia. C'est mon père qui nous a élevées.

Elle ne dit rien sur la disparition de ce dernier et il ne pose pas la question. Il a retiré son bras mais ils sont plus proches qu'auparavant, se touchant presque. Bien qu'elle ait de la place pour se pousser, elle ne bouge pas. Elle se laisse aller contre le dossier en disant :

— Regardons la suite.

Quand elle prend congé, il se permet de lui prendre la main et d'embrasser ses doigts. Elle sourit en réponse et s'en va.

**ooOoo**

A la suite du léger rapprochement induit par le visionnage d'_Autant en emporte le vent_, Tam s'assoit très près de lui pour le film suivant. Il en profite pour mettre son bras sur son épaule et elle ne proteste pas. Au contraire, elle se rapproche encore. Du coup, il a du mal à se concentrer sur l'écran, mais il ne pense pas l'avoir laissé paraître.

La fois d'après, il lui fait choisir entre un film d'action et une intrigue sentimentale. Elle préfère la seconde et il en tire les conclusions qui s'imposent. Ils ratent un bon quart d'heure de la projection, occupés par un baiser tendre et sensuel. Quentin veille cependant à ce que cela ne devienne pas trop passionné. Il ne la sent pas prête et veut de toute manière récupérer son second bras avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

La fin de son congé maladie arrive très vite.

— Je ne serai pas là demain après-midi, la prévient-il. On va me retirer mon attelle.

— Vous allez être soulagé.

— Je vais reprendre le travail, continue-t-il. On se verra encore ?

— Vous viendrez au café, je suppose.

— Tam, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on se voie, juste toi et moi.

— Moi aussi, confie-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il se rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse.

— Tu viens me voir samedi ? demande-t-il. Comme ça je pourrais te montrer que je suis un cuisinier passable quand je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens.

— Je viendrai, promet-elle.

**ooOoo**

Quand elle arrive, il l'embrasse doucement, mais il ne peut résister au plaisir de l'étreindre dans ses deux bras. Soudain, il sent qu'il se laisse entraîner. Ses mains ont comme une vie propre et parcourent tout ce qui est à leur portée. Craignant d'aller trop vite, il se maîtrise et s'écarte. Elle a rosi et garde les yeux pudiquement baissés, mais elle fait un pas en avant pour combler l'espace qu'il a mis entre eux.

Beaucoup plus tard dans l'après-midi, allongé contre Tam, Quentin se sent entièrement comblé. Au cours des heures précédentes, ils ont alterné passion, tendresse, causerie légère et même gastronomie – entre deux séances de caresses, ils ont dégusté le repas qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Il s'étire pour poser un baiser sur la peau douce de la base du cou de son amante. Il sourit en l'entendant émettre en réponse une sorte de ronronnement.

— Il faut que je m'en aille, murmure-t-elle cependant.

— Déjà ? proteste-t-il en lui promenant ses lèvres sur son épaule. Tu ne veux pas rester dîner ?

— Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma petite sœur de treize ans si je ne rentre pas ?

— Que tu as un petit ami

— Je dois donner le bon exemple.

— Tam, tu as quel âge ?

— Vingt-quatre ans, pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi avoir un copain à vingt-quatre ans est un mauvais exemple.

— J'aimerais que ce soit si simple mais… je dois partir.

Elle se redresse et, avant de repousser les draps, elle demande avec une petite voix :

— Tu veux bien fermer les yeux ?

Attendri, il cesse d'insister et obéit.

Elle a pris une douche et s'est rhabillée. Il la voit s'inspecter, et il la sent anticiper le regard de ses sœurs.

— Tu reviens quand ? demande-t-il. On peut se voir le soir ou le week-end comme aujourd'hui.

— Je ne pourrai pas à chaque fois, répond-elle très vite.

Avec tristesse, il sent le contrôle qu'elle s'impose à elle-même se dresser de nouveau entre eux. Ce n'est pas seulement sa robe, qu'elle a remise, mais aussi son armure.

— Moi non plus, remarque-t-il. J'ai des soirs et des week-ends de garde. Mais si on le veut vraiment, on pourra se trouver des moments pour nous.

Elle a un sourire triste qu'il ne s'explique pas.

— Oui, des moments pour nous, rien que nous.

Elle se détourne mais revient vers lui pour l'embrasser :

— C'était très beau, Quentin, merci.

— Oui, c'était magique, reconnaît-il, son corps vibrant encore des moments qu'ils ont partagés. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontrée.

Il a l'impression qu'elle s'enfuit.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche soir, il prépare ses affaires pour le lendemain quand son téléphone sonne.

— C'est Tam, je peux venir te voir ?

— Bien entendu.

— J'arrive.

Il contemple le combiné. Le timbre de sa voix n'est pas celui d'une femme qui s'invite pour une soirée câline. Plutôt celle qui vient pour une discussion. Aux battements affolés de son cœur, il comprend qu'il est déjà terriblement attaché à elle et qu'il vivra mal une rupture, même s'ils n'en sont qu'au tout début de leur relation.

Elle arrive tellement rapidement qu'il comprend qu'elle était déjà à proximité de son appartement quand elle l'a appelé. Elle jette un œil vers le canapé qu'il ne s'est pas donné le mal de refermer depuis la veille et il lui désigne le coin cuisine pour montrer qu'il a compris qu'elle est venue pour lui parler.

Elle s'assied et baisse les yeux. Il ne peut plus supporter l'attente :

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète-t-il.

— J'ai parlé avec Sylia. Elle n'approuve pas du tout pour toi et moi.

Obnubilé par Tam, il n'a jamais cherché à dépasser avec Sylia le niveau de relation polie entre un client et une commerçante. Il passe sa commande, la règle, sans chercher à faire durer la conversation comme le font certains de ses collègues. Du coup, il a un peu de mal à la cerner.

— En quoi cela lui pose-t-il un problème ? cherche-t-il à comprendre.

Tam semble choisir ses mots avec soin :

— Elle pense que si nous sortons ensemble, les clients vont se croire tout permis et qu'elle n'aura pas une minute de tranquillité.

Quentin ne peut pas complètement donner tort à Sylia. Il y a assez peu de femmes dans les cadres de la police dont est en grande majorité constituée la clientèle du café des sœurs Chamade. Des équipes masculines qui essuient parfois des coups durs et qui viennent décompresser devant un café ou une bière, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus délicat. En outre, il a dans son bureau un certain Gaudin qui est particulièrement désespérant : sexiste, homophobe, grande gueule, obsédé… Quentin a régulièrement honte des tirades de son collègue et imagine ce que ce dernier pourrait sortir comme imbécillité en prenant connaissance de leur couple. Par contre, cela pourrait avoir une conséquence bienvenue :

— Mais toi, au moins, tu serais protégée des attentions malvenues, remarque-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, réplique Tam d'une voix si froide qu'il comprend qu'il a fait une gaffe.

— Je sais que tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule, tente-t-il de rattraper. Et je comprends l'inquiétude de ta sœur. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour deux filles d'avoir une clientèle si masculine. Mais… n'y a-t-il aucun espoir pour toi et moi ?

Tam lève les yeux vers lui. La tristesse qu'il y lit le touche. Il lui prend la main, la fait lever, tout en contournant la table pour l'étreindre.

— Si on le veut vraiment, on va trouver une solution, assure-t-il.

— C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le croies.

— Je n'en suis pas certain. Nous sommes tous les deux adultes, nous n'avons pas d'autre engagement et nous nous plaisons. Quoi de plus naturel ?

— Moi, j'ai des engagements envers ma famille. Sylia a besoin de moi. Alexia n'a que treize ans, explique-t-elle, lovée contre sa poitrine.

— Et en quoi cela t'empêche-t-il d'être avec moi ? Je ne te demande pas de les abandonner. Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Alex.

— C'est… Oh Quentin, gémit-elle avant de lever la tête.

Elle plaque sa bouche contre la sienne et lui donne un baiser fervent. Ils titubent vers le lit et se laissent tomber dessus. La veille, elle s'est montrée à la fois timide et ardente. Ce soir, son étreinte a un côté désespéré. Quand il se détache d'elle, il doute fortement lui avoir apporté ce dont elle a besoin. Pourtant, après avoir remis ses vêtements, elle dit posément :

— Je vais parler à Sylia. Il faudra bien qu'elle comprenne.

— Si elle veut que tu sois heureuse, elle comprendra, tente-t-il de la rassurer.

Tam ne parait pas convaincue et semble réfléchir.

— Quentin, tu l'as dit à quelqu'un pour nous deux ?

Il sourit :

— Ma mère a téléphoné pour avoir de mes nouvelles et je lui ai dit que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux.

Elle parait touchée par cet aveu. Elle lui caresse la joue de la main et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez :

— Et à tes collègues ? continue-t-elle cependant.

— Je n'ai eu qu'Asaya au téléphone et je ne lui ai rien dit, on n'est pas assez proches pour ça.

— J'aimerais que tu n'en dises rien à personne. Et qu'on fasse au café comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

Il réfléchit à la proposition :

— Comme ça Sylia n'aura aucune raison de ne pas approuver notre relation, espère-t-il.

Une grimace lui fait comprendre que cela ne sera peut-être pas suffisant.

— Il y a beaucoup de travail au café, prévient-elle. J'aurai parfois du mal à trouver un moment.

Confusément, il comprend que Sylia ne l'aidera pas à trouver des plages pour venir le voir.

— Il m'arrivera de me décommander à la dernière minute, remarque-t-il. Le boulot.

La grimace s'accentue.

— Si on n'y arrive pas, c'est que ça ne doit pas se faire, commente-t-elle avec résignation.

— L'esclavage est aboli, rappelle-t-il fermement. Ça se fera.

**ooOoo**

Le lundi, il n'a pas le temps de passer au café. Asaya et lui se contentent du distributeur de sandwichs et de boissons pour perdre le moins de temps possible. L'inspectrice semble contente de le retrouver. Il sait qu'il le doit davantage au sexisme lourd de Gaudin qu'à ses qualités propres.

Le mardi, Quentin insiste pour faire une pause vers dix heures et ils descendent avec les autres inspecteurs au café d'en face. Tam vient prendre la commande et Quentin tente de ne pas la regarder avec insistance ni de l'ignorer avec ostentation. Il lui semble qu'elle s'en tire très bien de son côté : quand elle porte son attention sur lui pour prendre sa commande, il a l'impression d'être un client parmi les autres, ce qui est un contraste violent avec leur étreinte de l'avant-veille. Ce souvenir l'enflamme et il se concentre sur la conversation.

Il se félicite en constatant que c'est Sylia qui apporte leurs consommations. Le soulagement est de courte durée. Le café de Quentin est le dernier qu'elle sert et il se retrouve malencontreusement étalé sur la veste et le pantalon du policier. Pendant qu'elle se confond en excuses, il rencontre son regard. Il n'y lit pas le moindre regret mais une hostilité certaine. Il refuse de baisser les yeux et tente de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'abandonnera pas la partie si facilement.

Tam arrive, interrompant le combat silencieux. Elle lui donne un torchon pour qu'il nettoie le plus gros et affirme de son ton le plus commercial que la maison réglera les frais de blanchisserie. Quand elle repart, les collègues plaisantent. Il est notoire que Sylia montre son déplaisir en renversant les cafés, mais elle réserve généralement ce traitement à ceux qui lui ont manqué de respect. Gaudin en reçoit régulièrement. Aux allusions à peine voilées, Quentin proteste de sa bonne foi. Mais il comprend que Tam a raison : Sylia reste profondément opposée à leur relation.

Le soir même, Tam débarque chez lui comme une furie, annoncée par un court sms, dix minutes auparavant.

— Comment a-t-elle osé ? fulmine-t-elle en marchant de long en large dans la petite pièce que Quentin habite. Croit-elle que je vais céder à toutes ses volontés ?

L'inspecteur la contemple avec fascination, ne l'ayant jamais vue aussi déchaînée.

— Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! scande-t-elle en s'adressant à lui.

— Parfait, approuve-t-il avec empressement.

— Et je tiens à ce que tu apportes tes tickets de pressing ! Ça lui fera les pieds.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de la provoquer, tempère Quentin.

Il n'est pas prêt à lâcher Tam, mais préfère toujours la négociation à l'affrontement.

— C'est une question de principe ! rage Tam.

— Bon, bon, si tu veux. Mais c'est pas si grave. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un moment ?

— Il faut que je rentre.

— Tout de suite ?

— J'ai dit que j'allais faire une course. Je dois aider Alex avec son anglais.

— Tu tentes de te libérer pour samedi ou dimanche ? propose-t-il.

— Ça se fera, affirme-t-elle avec énergie.

Il tend le bras et l'attire vers lui. Il l'embrasse doucement et sent son corps se détendre contre le sien. Elle sourit quand il s'écarte d'elle.

— Ça se fera, répète-t-elle, d'un ton plus doux.

Elle le quitte sur cette promesse.

**ooOoo**

Alors que Quentin recherche encore son souffle, il ouvre les yeux pour surprendre le regard de Tam. Il ne se lasse pas de la voir quand, juste après l'amour, elle se laisse aller sans défense dans ses bras. Ses yeux sont alors lavés des soucis qui les obscurcissent le reste du temps et son regard brun est plein de tendresse. Un sourire de Joconde sur les lèvres, elle suit doucement les contours du visage de son amant du bout des doigts. Puis elle embrasse avec douceur son front, ses yeux, son nez, son menton, ses lèvres, en prenant tout son temps, délivrée du désir qui les a auparavant jetés l'un contre l'autre.

Durant ces intermèdes, Quentin se sent profondément aimé. Lui aussi l'effleure avec délicatesse, se gorge de son odeur, admire la ligne pure de ses pommettes, s'imprègne de ces instants de félicité bienheureuse.

Souvent, ils se laissent glisser dans une sorte de torpeur bienfaisante, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mais trop tôt il la sent se tendre et il sait que l'instant de grâce est passé. Elle sera encore douce et amoureuse, mais il sera de nouveau en concurrence avec le reste de sa vie. Il espère ardemment qu'un jour elle arrive enfin à concilier ses sentiments et ses loyautés de manière plus harmonieuse.

Elle n'en finit pas de l'étonner. Il y a la Tam imperturbable et toujours parfaitement calme du café. Il y a celle beaucoup plus expressive mais encore très contrôlée de leur moments d'échange. Il y a aussi celle qui déborde de tendresse après leurs étreintes. Et enfin celle qui est totalement débridée et abandonnée pendant leurs ébats amoureux.

Ces moments intimes lui font comprendre que Tam a un caractère passionné qu'elle cache soigneusement pour une raison qu'il ignore encore. Même durant leurs disputes – qui tournent essentiellement sur la façon dont Sylia l'empêche de venir —, elle reste terriblement maîtresse d'elle-même. On pourrait même qualifier ces échanges de simples discussions si le contenu n'en était pas aussi amer. Même si Quentin n'apprécie pas du tout ces moments, il en regrette presque qu'elle ne se laisse pas à crier contre lui, preuve qu'elle lui ferait assez confiance pour se laisser aller.

**ooOoo**

Les premières semaines, ils tâtonnent pour trouver leur rythme. Ils s'envoient des textos pour rester en contact et pour trouver des horaires qui leur conviennent à tous les deux. Quentin a demandé à Tam d'être le plus neutre possible dans ses messages. Quelques semaines auparavant, Andrieu a oublié de bloquer son téléphone et l'a laissé sur son bureau. Gaudin n'a rien trouvé plus malin que de lire tous les sms amoureux que le distrait a échangé les jours précédents avec sa copine. Le temps que Quentin finisse par lui demander de les laisser travailler, il en connaissait plus sur les préférences sexuelles de son collègue qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il a donc attribué au numéro de Tam l'appellation _brigadier Martin_ et lui a conseillé de ne pas signer ses envois. Il s'y astreint de son côté, mais il ne connaît pas l'identité qu'elle lui a donnée.

De manière prévisible, il a dû remettre certains de leurs rendez-vous à la dernière minute, appelé pour remplacer un collègue ou demandé sur une affaire dont il est directement responsable. De manière plus étonnante, elle aussi s'est découvert des impossibilités imprévues qui l'ont laissé déçu. Il doute qu'un commerce soit aussi prenant et suspecte Sylia de retenir Tam sous des prétextes oiseux. Il ne manque pas d'en faire part à sa petite amie qui étonnamment prend systématiquement la défense de sa sœur, ayant manifestement oublié l'épisode du café renversé.

Malgré tous ces obstacles, leur relation lui apporte de nombreuses satisfactions. Les moments qu'ils partagent sont complices et tendres. Quentin aime voir Tam rire de ses plaisanteries, faire semblant de se fâcher quand il la taquine, s'enhardir dans leurs jeux amoureux.

Cependant, l'aînée des Chamade semble parfois dépasser la mesure et Tam arrive un jour très en retard et l'air triste.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? lui demande-t-il avec sollicitude.

— Rien d'intéressant. Des problèmes au café.

— Tu veux dire avec ta sœur ?

— Si je dis oui, tu vas dire du mal d'elle ?

Quentin soupire. Ils ne peuvent pas gâcher toutes leurs rencontres en se disputant à propos de Sylia.

— Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, décide-t-il. Quand tu es ici, c'est juste toi et moi. Le reste du monde n'existe pas, d'accord ?

Elle le regarde intensément :

— Ce serait possible ? Que tu ne sois plus policier, que je sois juste Tam et qu'on ne pense qu'à s'aimer nous deux ?

— Ça me parait un bon programme, sourit Quentin. Juste toi et moi, répète-t-il, s'émerveillant de la voir s'illuminer à cette idée.

— Tout de suite, ça va mieux, se détend Tam.

**ooOoo**

— L'opération est pour ce soir ? demande Alexia en rejoignant Tam dans sa chambre.

— Tu sais bien que c'est dans trois jours.

— Tu as un message sur ton téléphone qui demande si c'est bon pour ce soir, signale-t-elle.

Tam réprime un mouvement.

— Tu as lu mes messages ?

— T'avais pas fermé ton téléphone.

— Menteuse !

— Quoi ! ça a vibré, t'étais pas libre. Ça pouvait être urgent.

— Ça pouvait surtout être personnel.

— A part pour les opérations, personne ne nous appelle jamais, remarque Alexia.

— Qui a appelé ? demande Sylia en entrant dans la pièce.

Alexia voit le visage de Tam se figer.

— Personne, affirme rapidement la benjamine. Je disais justement que personne ne nous appelait jamais. Moi, j'aimerais bien appeler une copine pour qu'elle vienne dormir ici.

— Tu es folle ! s'exclame Sylia. Il n'en est pas question, et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

— Et que j'aille dormir chez une copine ?

— Non et non, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Tam, je venais te dire que la machine était terminée et qu'il fallait étendre le linge.

Alexia insiste un peu pour sa copine comme elle le fait d'habitude et, quand Sylia redescend au rez-de-chaussée, elle rejoint Tam dans la buanderie.

— C'est qui '_Epicerie_' qui t'invite pour ce soir ? demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Personne, répond Tam d'un ton sec. Et arrête de regarder dans mon téléphone.

— J'ai rien dit à Sylia, insiste Alexia.

— Et ? demande Tam.

— Je pourrais.

— Écoute, demi-portion, je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée de me faire du chantage. Parce que c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux et je peux t'affirmer que tu ne gagneras pas.

— Pff, t'es pas drôle. De toute manière, je sais qui c'est. C'est ton amoureux.

— N'importe quoi ! affirme Tam avec force.

Mais Alexia connaît bien sa sœur et se rend compte qu'elle a répondu trop vite.

— C'était ça ? s'exclame-t-elle avec surprise. J'ai deviné ?

— Non, réplique sèchement Tam.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Sylia le sache ?

— Ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes.

Alexia garde le silence. Elle observe Tam qui étend son blue-jean.

— Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir un amoureux ?

Tam s'immobilise et se retourne. Elle s'assoit par terre et fait signe à Alexia d'en faire autant en tapotant le sol à ses côtés.

— Alex, tu peux avoir tous les amoureux que tu veux tant que tu ne leur parles pas des opérations, affirme-t-elle une fois que l'adolescente s'est exécutée. Je sais qu'on te taquine à ce sujet, mais ça nous fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies des préoccupations d'une fille de ton âge.

— Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit, toi ?

— J'en ai le droit. J'ai juste pas choisi la bonne personne.

— C'est un vieux ? demande Alexia.

— Mais non, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

— Il est marié ?

— Non !

— Il est beau ?

— Bien sur que oui ! Il est très beau, très gentil et très intelligent.

Alexia contemple le sourire de sa sœur et ses yeux devenus brillants.

— Bah, c'est sûr, t'es amoureuse, remarque-t-elle. Mais pourquoi c'est pas la bonne personne ?

Tam soupire et regarde ses mains :

— C'est un policier.

— C'est vrai ? Je le connais ?

— Ça suffit, Alex, tu en sais assez, coupe Tam en se relevant et revenant à son linge.

— Tu vas aller le voir ce soir ?

— Zut !

— Ouais, bon, ça va !

— Et n'en parle pas devant Sylia. Elle est au courant, mais ça ne lui plaît pas.

— D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi.

Alexia se remet sur ses pieds et se dirige vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, elle lance :

— Moi j'aimerais bien que ce soit l'inspecteur Quentin !

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants, Alexia fait ses devoirs dans le café et en profite pour observer Tam et son comportement envers les policiers. Elle réalise qu'une fois qu'elle a éliminé les vieux, les moches et les mariés, il n'en reste pas tant que ça. Elle décide aussi de barrer de sa liste ceux qui regardent Tam ou Sylia au niveau de la poitrine ou du derrière, parce que ce n'est pas très gentil quand même. En tout cas, Alexia déteste ce genre de types.

Elle constate avec plaisir que l'inspecteur Quentin est toujours dans les rangs. Finalement, ce n'est pas le comportement de Tam qui la convainc que c'est bien lui, mais celui de Sylia qui un jour plaque une tasse de café devant Quentin, assez fort pour éclabousser sa chemise. Elle sait parfaitement que Sylia est plus adroite que cela.

Elle décide d'en avoir le cœur net. A la première occasion, elle s'arrange pour partir faire les courses juste au moment où Quentin sort du commissariat.

— Tu m'accompagnes ? demande-t-elle. J'aime pas y aller toute seule.

— Si tu veux, Tête de Piaf.

Ils échangent un regard complice et vont vers la rue commerçante.

Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Quentin dans ce commissariat, il s'est installé près de la table où elle fait ses devoirs et lui a donné quelques réponses. Après, il lui a toujours parlé gentiment et elle aime bien ses plaisanteries. Depuis trois ans que ses sœurs tiennent le café, Alexia a appris à faire la différence entre les clients louches et ceux à qui on peut confiance. Quentin fait partie de la seconde catégorie, elle en est persuadée.

Un moment, elle a craint que Sylia lui demande de prendre ses distances, mais cette dernière lui a appris qu'il travaille leur dossier, et qu'il est bon de l'approcher pour éventuellement lui soutirer des renseignements. Alexia a donc continué à entretenir de bonnes relations avec lui et, heureusement, Sylia ne lui a jamais demandé de jouer aux espionnes. Elle sait que Tam l'a fait une fois, mais elle n'a jamais voulu recommencer, disant que c'était trop déloyal. Sylia en a été furieuse, mais Tam n'a pas cédé.

— Alors, quoi de neuf à l'école ? demande Quentin qui marche à ses côtés.

— La prof d'anglais est malade, c'est le bonheur.

— C'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire des progrès.

— M'en fiche de l'anglais. Moi, c'est les maths que j'aime, je veux être ingénieure. Sérieusement, comment peut-on aimer les verbes irréguliers quand on connaît le nombre pi ?

Il sourit. Alexia lui a longuement exposé précédemment sa fascination pour ce nombre.

— Mais la plupart des journaux scientifiques sont en anglais, explique-t-il, donc si tu veux travailler dans ce domaine, il te faudra lire et écrire dans cette langue !

— Quoi, c'est vrai ?

— Mais oui.

— Pff, tu te rends compte que tu viens de me gâcher la journée ? Que dis-je, au moins la semaine, si ce n'est pas le mois ou même l'année entière ! affirme-t-elle avec emphase.

— Désolé, mais il vaut mieux que tu t'en rendes compte aujourd'hui que quand il sera trop tard.

Alexia remâche cette information déprimante, avant de se rappeler qu'elle a quelque chose à demander à Quentin.

— Tu as une petite amie ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? rétorque-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

— Ce qui est agaçant avec les adultes, c'est qu'ils ne répondent jamais aux questions.

— Ce qui est agaçant avec les enfants, c'est qu'ils posent des questions indiscrètes.

— Je ne suis pas une enfant.

— C'est vrai, t'es juste une casse-pieds. Ne prend pas cette boite, celle du dessus est moins chère et elle est bien meilleure.

Alexia vérifie et suit le conseil de Quentin.

— Comment on fait pour choisir son amoureux ? demande-t-elle une fois qu'ils sont passés dans le rayon suivant.

— On ne choisit pas. L'amour, ça vous tombe dessus, c'est tout.

— Ah bon ? s'étonne-t-elle. Et si c'est pas une personne bien ?

— On en bave. Mais heureusement, la plupart du temps, c'est juste merveilleux.

Elle lui jette un regard rapide. Il a un petit sourire. S'il est amoureux, il n'en bave pas, c'est certain.

— T'es déjà tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne ? demande-t-elle par curiosité.

— Pas vraiment mauvaise, mais il est normal de tâtonner avant de tomber sur la bonne, celle qu'on va garder longtemps. Bon, à mon tour, coupe-t-il. Tu as un amoureux ?

— Nan. Mais je crois que Tam en a un, lance-t-elle pour le tester.

— Ne raconte pas la vie de tes sœurs, Alex, c'est très malpoli, la rembarre-t-il sévèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Aucun garçon de ta classe ne te plait ? enchaîne-t-il immédiatement, sans lui laisser le temps de voir si son allusion l'a touché.

— Les garçons de ma classe, ils sont trop bêtes, répond-elle du fond du cœur.

— C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas de chances, commente-t-il. Quand on commence à s'intéresser aux filles, elles ont pris de l'avance sur nous.

— Ah, c'est donc ça, fait-elle ravie d'avoir une confirmation sur ce point. Donc il faut que je sorte avec un garçon plus âgé que moi, déduit-elle.

— Non, surtout pas !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que les garçons qui ont un ou deux ans de plus que toi sont en avance, mais sur autre chose.

— Sur quoi ?

— C'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça, demande à tes sœurs.

— A Tam ?

— A tes sœurs, répète Quentin sans tomber dans le piège.

Quentin la quitte dès qu'ils sont en vue de la maison.

— Faut vraiment que j'y aille, Tête de Piaf. Tu pourras tout porter ?

— Oui, c'est bon.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner. Elle n'a toujours pas de certitude, mais la conversation a quand même été intéressante.

**ooOoo**

— Tam, je pense qu'Alex se doute de quelque chose pour nous deux, dit Quentin.

— Ah ?

— Elle m'a demandé si j'avais une copine et comment on choisissait ses amoureux et elle m'a dit que tu en avais un.

— Quoi ? Oh la petite fouineuse ! s'exclame Tam. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

— Pas où ?

— Elle a regardé mon téléphone quand tu m'as envoyé un message il y a deux semaines.

— Tu n'as pas de code ? s'étonne Quentin.

— Si, mais comme je le lui prête de temps en temps, elle le connaît. C'est même elle qui l'a choisi. Normalement, j'efface tes messages quand je les reçois, mais elle profité que j'étais pas là pour regarder. Bref, j'ai avoué que j'avais un petit ami et que c'était un… client.

— Ça l'a choquée ?

— Non. Tu étais d'ailleurs son premier choix, sourit Tam.

— Je ne vois pas de raison de continuer à le lui cacher.

— J'aimerais surtout qu'elle arrête d'enquêter.

— Et profite-en pour lui expliquer pourquoi sortir avec un garçon plus vieux qu'elle n'est pas une bonne idée.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ? demande Tam avec suspicion.

— Elle comprendra.

**ooOoo**

— Alex, Quentin m'a dit que tu lui avais posé de drôles de questions.

— C'est Quentin, maintenant ? Plus l'inspecteur Chapuis ? feint de s'étonner Alexia.

— Arrête, ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Comment as-tu deviné, d'ailleurs ?

— Sylia lui a renversé un café dessus, et comme il n'est pas du genre à la toucher là où il ne faut pas, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une autre raison.

— Faut que je dise à Sylia d'arrêter avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne suive le même raisonnement, soupire Tam.

— Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? demande candidement Alexia.

— La raison officielle, c'est que c'est un client, et que c'est pas une bonne idée de sortir avec un client. L'autre raison, c'est que Sylia est contre, alors je ne vais pas le faire sous son nez. Et la troisième, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

— Il est policier.

— Oui. Et si un jour on découvre ce que je fais, je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis.

— Tu penses qu'on va t'arrêter un jour ? s'inquiète la petite.

— T'en fais pas, ma chérie. Sylia et moi, on fait très attention à ce que cela n'arrive pas. C'est pour ça qu'on pose des micros et qu'on prévoit toujours plusieurs portes de sortie. Dis au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus âgé ?

Alexia se met à rire.

**ooOoo**

— Je voudrais que tu restes cette nuit, supplie Quentin.

— On en a déjà parlé. J'ai une sœur mineure à la maison, refuse sèchement Tam.

— Alex est au courant, maintenant.

— Justement, elle sait ce que ça signifie si je dors ailleurs.

— Et alors ? Elle vient d'avoir quatorze ans, elle sait que les adultes de vingt-quatre et vingt-neuf ans font l'amour. Vous n'avez jamais parlé de ça avec elle ?

— C'est hors sujet, dit-elle avec agacement.

— Là, je suis d'accord. Le sujet, c'est pas Alexia, c'est toi et moi. Tu viens ici, on couche et tu t'en vas. Je ne peux pas te parler dans la journée et tu es toujours occupée le week-end. Comment veux-tu qu'on construise quelque chose ? J'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir de toi.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Il n'aime pas trop quand il la voit devenir très calme. Il sait que cela signifie qu'elle se replie sur elle-même, qu'elle se refuse à lui montrer ses émotions.

— Il n'y a rien de très intéressant à savoir sur moi, répond-elle d'une voix sans inflexion.

— Sur moi non plus, mais c'est en échangeant tous ces petits détails insignifiants qu'on apprend à connaître les gens, tente-t-il de lui faire comprendre.

Elle semble désarçonnée :

— Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ce genre de choses, Quentin.

— Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Pas proche à ce point.

— Mais tu n'étais pas dans une île déserte.

— Nous vivions assez isolées, dit Tam avec gêne. Ensuite, on est arrivées ici, on ne connaissait personne, alors on est restées entre nous.

— Mais tu n'as pas d'amies de fac ?

— Je n'ai pas été à l'université. On a récupéré ce café, il fallait qu'on gagne de quoi vivre et assurer les études d'Alex. On a travaillé très dur. On a réussi, mais cela ne donne pas le temps d'avoir du temps libre ni de rencontrer des gens, à part les clients.

— Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé, fait-il confus.

— Je dois te paraître un peu sauvage.

— Au moins, je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

En tout cas, il cerne mieux Sylia. Il est manifestement le premier étranger à s'immiscer dans l'intimité de sa famille, et elle le vit mal.

Tam parait réfléchir puis se rallonge.

— Comment t'est venue ta passion pour les films ? demande-t-elle.

— On en a pour un moment si tu me lances là-dessus.

— C'est pas grave, on a toute la nuit devant nous.

**ooOoo**

— Eh, Tête de Piaf, tu rentres chez toi ?

— Oui, et toi ?

— Je vais au commissariat.

— Tu m'accompagnes, alors.

— Il semble bien.

En chemin, Alexia raconte avec vivacité les moments saillants de sa journée, dont le point d'orgue est l'altercation entre une de ses camarades et un professeur.

— J'espère que tu ne parles pas comme ça à tes profs, remarque Quentin.

— Oh là là, non. Tam crierait après moi si je faisais une chose pareille.

— Elle crie contre toi ? Tu en as de la chance.

— Tu trouves ? T'es bizarre, Quentin. Pourquoi tu veux te faire enguirlander ?

— T'es trop petite pour comprendre.

— Pff ! c'est nul comme réponse. Je déteste qu'on me dise ça.

— Tu as raison, reconnaît-il. La vraie réponse est : j'ai pas envie de te le dire parce que c'est personnel.

— Ça veut dire quoi 'personnel' ?

— Ça ne regarde pas les autres, je le garde pour moi.

— Ah, tu veux dire que c'est secret ? Ça, je connais bien. Toi aussi tu as des secrets, Quentin ?

— Tu sais bien que oui, puisque tu en connais au moins un. D'ailleurs, tout le monde en a, Tête de Piaf. C'est ce qu'on appelle la vie privée. Des choses qu'on garde pour soi et ceux qu'on aime.

— J'ai plein de vie privée, alors.

— Je n'en doute pas, dit-il en riant.

Il hésite soudain. Il réalise qu'il pourrait en apprendre beaucoup sur Tam en interrogeant Alex. Il regarde l'adolescente avancer à ses côtés en sautillant sur le trottoir comme si c'était une marelle.

Non, il ne veut pas être déloyal envers sa petite amie. Il est certain qu'elle se confiera davantage à lui quand le moment sera venu.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes** : J'espère que tout le monde a compris que ce chapitre est un flashback par rapport au chapitre précédent qui retrace les débuts de la relation entre Tam et Quentin (je mets la période traitée au début de chaque chapitre). On les retrouvera dans deux chapitres pour observer comment leur liaison continue à évoluer.

Au début du chapitre, il y est fait allusion à des évènements qui ne sont pas détaillés mais sur lesquels on reviendra plus tard (ne craignez pas avoir raté un épisode parce que vous ne vous rappelez plus du dessin animé ou n'avez pas lu le manga).

Pour le prochain chapitre, on reviendra sur le jour de l'arrestation et cela s'appellera : _'La fierté et les sentiments_'.

J'aimerais ajouter un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie malgré le changement de fandom. Merci pour votre fidélité et pour vos petits mots que j'ai dégustés avec mon plaisir habituel.


	3. La fierté et les sentiments

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**III : La fierté et les sentiments**

* * *

**_Bordeaux  
Octobre 2004_**

Odile Asaya laissa un moment à Tam pour se remettre du rejet brutal de Quentin, puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, dit-elle doucement.

Tam se leva, le visage défait, et suivit docilement l'inspectrice. Cette dernière la conduisit le plus rapidement possible en cellule où elle la confia aux bons soins d'une collègue, puis alla déposer le procès-verbal d'audition sur le bureau du commissaire.

— Quelqu'un a vu Chapuis ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à la cantonade.

— Aux chiottes, je crois, lui répondit un collègue.

Elle sortit dans le couloir, hésita un moment devant le symbole masculin, puis poussa la porte. Il était midi et l'endroit était loin d'être vide. Elle provoqua par sa présence quelques protestations et une proposition salace.

— Chapuis, t'es là ? demanda-t-elle sans y prêter attention.

— Il est reparti il y a moins d'une minute, la renseigna un inspecteur qui se lavait les mains.

Elle regarda sa montre et comprit soudain. Elle quitta l'endroit en courant et descendit l'escalier. Elle se rua sur le parking, juste comme une voiture de police roulait vers la sortie. Elle se jeta devant.

La voiture pila pour ne pas la renverser.

— Vire de là, lui lança Chapuis.

— Pas question que tu y ailles tout seul. Tu vas te faire allumer si tu fais ça. Je viens avec toi.

— T'occupe pas de ça !

— Je suis une femme, il te faut une femme pour interpeller une mineure.

Il soupira avec exaspération, avant de convenir :

— C'est bon, monte !

— C'est moi qui conduis, exigea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la portière du conducteur. J'ai pas envie de terminer dans un arbre.

Il hésita un instant puis se décala pour lui laisser la place.

— Et attache ta ceinture, ordonna-t-elle en donnant l'exemple.

— Grouille, elle est déjà sortie.

Odile fit avancer la voiture et prit le trajet utilisé par Alexia entre le collège et la maison.

— Elle est là, s'écria son coéquipier au bout de deux minutes de conduite.

En effet, l'adolescente remontait la rue en discutant avec une amie. Odile se rangea et Chapuis sortit de la voiture.

— On te dépose ? proposa-t-il à la jeune fille.

Comme cela arrivait de temps en temps, elle ne s'en étonna pas.

— Oui, merci Quentin. Anna peut venir avec moi ?

— Désolé, une autre fois. Là, j'ai pas le temps.

— Ok. A tout à l'heure, Anna.

Alexia grimpa à l'arrière pendant que l'inspecteur reprenait sa place.

— Bonjour, Inspectrice Asaya !

— Mets ta ceinture, ordonna Chapuis en le faisant lui-même.

Odile démarra. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Alexia comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

— Il y a eu un accident ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

— Non, une arrestation, répliqua Chapuis.

Alexia n'eut qu'une très brève hésitation :

— Qui a été arrêté ?

L'inspecteur se tourna vers elle :

— On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais aller à l'essentiel. On a trouvé votre matériel au grenier, on sait pour ton père, on sait pour Kranaff, on a des aveux signés. Ce que je vais te dire est important, je ne le répèterai pas, alors écoute bien.

Il laissa s'écouler deux secondes, le temps d'avoir l'assurance qu'il avait toute son attention :

— On n'a pas grand-chose contre toi dans nos dossiers. Donc si on te le demande, tu n'as jamais participé à rien. A rien, tu m'entends ?

Stupéfaite, Odile tourna la tête vers Chapuis et faillit brûler un feu rouge.

— On ne peut pas te reprocher de ne pas avoir dénoncé tes sœurs, continua l'inspecteur. La loi n'impose pas de dénoncer les personnes de sa famille. Par contre, si tu admets les avoir aidées, tu ne couperas pas au suivi judiciaire et à une mention sur ton casier.

Le feu passa au vert et Odile repartit. Ils roulèrent un moment et, alors que l'inspectrice tournait dans la rue qui menait au commissariat, Alexia demanda avec une petite voix :

— Les outils dans ma chambre ne vont pas poser problème ?

Chapuis ouvrit une bouche stupéfaite, avant de s'écrier :

— Tu veux dire que la mécanique, c'est toi ?

Un grand bruit fit sursauter l'inspectrice. Elle crut avoir été percutée par une voiture, mais c'était son partenaire qui avait donné un coup de poing dans la portière.

— Bon sang, elles sont complètement folles ! s'écria-t-il.

Odile savait qu'Alexia était très douée en maths et qu'elle voulait devenir ingénieure, Chapuis le lui avait dit une fois en passant. Mais une pro en mécanique ? Soudain, l'inspectrice se rappela de l'adolescente en train de remonter une des machines à expresso du bar avec un tournevis. Elle avait pensé que la petite finissait de l'astiquer. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait en réalité _réparé_ ?

— Ça ne change rien, analysa finalement Chapuis. Que tu aies utilisé les outils n'est pas une preuve, et les pièces des machines sont trop petites pour récupérer des empreintes complètes.

Odile amorça son dernier virage.

— On arrive, signala-t-elle. Chapuis, tu ne lui adresses plus la parole, je me charge d'elle.

Odile ouvrait la portière arrière pour faire sortir Alexia quand le commissaire Bruno sortit de la maison des sœur Chamade. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de l'initiative des ses subordonnés.

— Je croyais qu'on devait l'attendre ici, fit le commissaire.

— J'ai craint qu'elle ne se sauve en voyant le café fermé, justifia Odile. Je m'en occupe, Chef.

— Entendu. Chapuis, tu viens avec moi. Asaya, on reprend à deux heures.

Elle comprit qu'il parlait de l'interrogatoire de Sylia. Elle hocha la tête et entraîna Alexia vers le commissariat.

— Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ? s'inquiéta la petite.

— Non, tout le bâtiment est sous scellés, expliqua Odile. Il faut qu'on ait terminé l'inventaire. Tu retrouveras toutes tes affaires plus tard.

L'adolescente encaissa sans rien dire. Elle entrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent le point de mire de tous les regards. Odile eut la tentation de poser sa main sur le bras d'Alexia pour ne pas la laisser affronter toute seule cette curiosité malsaine, mais elle eut peur que cela ne soit interprété comme un geste d'emprisonnement. Elle préféra laisser la petite marcher librement à ses côtés. Elle la fit monter dans la vaste pièce qu'elle partageait avec cinq autres inspecteurs. Entre ceux qui faisaient les relevés chez les Chamade et l'heure du déjeuner, l'espace était presque vide. Elle alla vers une sorte de débarras sans fenêtre qu'ils avaient aménagé en petite salle de réunion. Il contenait une table, trois chaises, un téléphone et les prises indispensables pour brancher leurs ordinateurs portables sur le réseau.

— Tu vas te mettre là, fit-elle à l'adolescente. Tu seras tranquille et tu vas y attendre qu'on t'interroge.

— Et après ? s'inquiéta la petite.

— On va voir. Tes sœurs sont ta seule famille ? demanda Odile.

— Il n'y a que mon oncle.

— Celui qui vous a confié le café ?

Alexia fit signe que oui.

— Tu sais comment je peux le joindre ?

— Son numéro doit être dans le téléphone de Sylia.

Lequel était sans doute rangé parmi la centaine de pièces à conviction qu'ils avaient trouvées.

— Pour commencer, je vais nous chercher à manger, décida l'inspectrice.

Elle ressortit en refermant la porte. Elle alla à son bureau et appela le tribunal de Grande Instance pour signaler la situation d'Alexia auprès d'un juge des enfants. En raccrochant, elle regarda autour d'elle. Seul Gaudin était présent, absorbé par son ordinateur. Il avait déjà dû relever les références des objets et outils utilisés pour les vols et remontait les pistes pour savoir où ils avaient été acquis. Gaudin était excellent à ce jeu-là, ce qui le rendait indispensable dans les enquêtes. C'est la seule qualité que lui reconnaissait l'inspectrice. A ses yeux, c'était l'obsédé de service, celui qui faisait les blagues les plus lourdes et qui n'hésitait pas à vous assassiner dans le dos, que ce soit pour faire avancer sa carrière ou par simple plaisir de dominer. Elle était cependant obligée de composer avec lui dans le cadre de son travail.

— Alexia ne doit pas sortir, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne serai pas longue. Et fiche lui la paix, compris ? Elle est sous le choc.

Gaudin ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur son écran. Les marques de politesse n'étaient pas son fort.

— Si tu dois t'absenter, passe la consigne, insista Odile.

Sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux, il répondit :

— Quand j'aurai besoin de toi pour apprendre mon métier, je demanderai à ton… Je te demanderai, conclut-il avec une délicatesse inédite, preuve qu'il avait parfaitement entendu ses recommandations et qu'il était conscient qu'Alexia était susceptible d'entendre ses paroles à travers la porte.

Odile se rendit dans le local de repos où se trouvaient les distributeurs de boissons et de sandwichs. C'était là que les policiers se fournissaient quand ils n'avaient pas le temps de se rendre au café d'en face ou dans un des restaurants des environs. Il y avait une longue queue devant la machine et l'arrestation des sœurs Chamade était au cœur des conversations. On l'interrogea dessus, mais l'inspectrice se borna à dire que les interrogatoires étaient en cours. Elle en profita pour passer devant tout le monde et prit de quoi nourrir deux personnes. Elle remonta avec ses denrées et rejoignit Alexia qui regardait le plafonnier d'un air morose.

— Faut manger, indiqua Odile en partageant la nourriture. Tu dois prendre des forces.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient très faim, mais elles se forcèrent cependant. Quand elles eurent terminé, Odile alla chercher un ordinateur portable et le brancha.

— Si tu connais le nom et la ville où habite ton oncle, je peux faire une recherche sur internet, proposa l'inspectrice. Comme ça, on pourra le prévenir.

Avec les indications de l'adolescente, elle commença à rentrer les mots clés.

— C'est bien Lucas Chamade, celui qui possède la société des Tissus et Soies du Rhône ? s'étonna-t-elle en lisant ce qui était apparu sur l'écran.

— Oui, je crois.

— Ta famille est riche, Alexia.

— Il parait qu'ils ne veulent pas nous connaître parce qu'ils n'ont pas accepté papa. Sylia m'a raconté qu'ils s'étaient sauvés, maman et lui, et que cela avait fait toute une histoire parce qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans.

L'expression de la jeune fille s'était éclairée à l'évocation de cette histoire familiale même si, du point de vue d'Odile, cela n'évoquait pas une situation réjouissante.

— D'accord, je vais tenter de le contacter.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour joindre finalement quelqu'un qui pouvait demander à Monsieur le président Chamade de la rappeler. Odile refusa obstinément de dire de quoi il s'agissait, ne déclinant que son identité, son appartenance à la police et le fait que cela concernait la nièce Alexia de Monsieur Chamade, que c'était urgent et qu'il fallait qu'il rappelle le plus vite possible. Par contre, ce dernier ne mit que dix minutes à se manifester après qu'on eut assuré à Odile que le message allait être transmis.

— Lucas Chamade, se présenta-t-il d'une voix sèche.

— Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis l'inspectrice Asaya de la brigade de Répression du Banditisme de la police judiciaire de Bordeaux. Vos nièces Sylia et Tam ont été arrêtées ce matin et ne pourront plus s'occuper de leur sœur Alexia pendant un bon moment.

— Arrêtées ? Pour quel motif ?

— La procédure est encore en cours, Monsieur. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'elles seront mises en détention préventive dès la fin de leur garde à vue.

— Où est ma nièce Alexia ? demanda Chamade, qui était manifestement un homme à se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

— A côté de moi. Elle va être entendue en tant que témoin. J'ai prévenu le juge des enfants, elle sera sans doute placée dans un foyer ce soir. Je vais donner vos coordonnées aux services sociaux, pour que vous soyez contacté et qu'on vous confie éventuellement sa garde.

— Je vois. Puis-je lui parler ?

Odile n'avait aucune raison de s'y opposer. Elle passa son téléphone à Alexia. Elle n'entendit pas les questions qu'on lui posa, mais la vit éclater en sanglots. Elle reprit le combiné :

— Je suis désolée, elle n'est pas en état de répondre.

— Votre adresse exacte, exigea-t-il.

Elle la lui donna.

— Et vous, c'est Asaya, c'est ça ? Quel est votre responsable ?

— Inspectrice Asaya. Le commissaire Bruno est mon supérieur.

— Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un.

Et il raccrocha. Elle tenta de réconforter la jeune fille qui était en train de se calmer.

— Il ne va pas te laisser tomber, quelqu'un va venir te chercher, assura l'inspectrice.

Seuls des reniflements lui répondirent.

— Je vais bientôt devoir y aller. Tu ne dois pas sortir de cette pièce sans moi. Je vais t'emmener aux toilettes.

Quand elles furent de retour, Odile vérifia qu'il restait de l'eau et des barres chocolatées et suggéra :

— Tu n'as qu'à faire tes devoirs, ça t'occupera.

Alexia hocha la tête d'un air absent.

— Tu ne sors pas, d'accord ? Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Odile récupéra l'ordinateur et la laissa. Elle rappela le tribunal et donna les coordonnées de Monsieur Chamade. Ensuite, elle passa la consigne à ses collègues qui étaient revenus et rejoignit Chapuis et Bruno devant la salle d'interrogatoire qui était à deux portes de son bureau. Il était 13h58.

— J'ai fait demander qu'on nous monte Sylia, lui indiqua Bruno.

Asaya en déduisit que l'aînée des sœurs avait été conduite en cellule pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Alexia. On lui avait sans doute apporté à manger, conformément au règlement. La prisonnière ne tarda pas à arriver entre deux policiers en uniforme. Elle gratifia le commissaire et ses inspecteurs d'un regard hautain, teinté de ressentiment pour Quentin, puis s'assit sur la chaise qu'on lui désigna, en fixant le vide comme si elle n'était pas concernée.

— Vous êtes bien Sylia Amanda Chamade, née le 3 juillet 1978 à Lacanau ? demanda Bruno.

Visiblement, Gaudin avait récupéré leurs pièces d'état civil.

Silence.

— Reconnaissez-vous avoir pris part au vol des objets suivants ?

Le commissaire déroula toute la liste mais la prisonnière s'obstina à ne donner aucune réponse. Dix minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Bruno posa ses questions sous des formes différentes, mais sans plus de succès. Finalement, Chapuis prit la parole :

— _Le banquet des anges_, _La déesses de verre_, _La parure de Cendrillon_, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sans inflexion.

Regard méprisant.

— Vous étiez trois pour récupérer ces œuvres, révéla l'inspecteur. Trois filles pour un casse. Et tu sais quoi ? On en a deux sous les verrous, et une qui est encore sous le statut de témoin. Mais ça pourrait changer très vite. A moins que tu nous dises ce qu'on veut savoir.

La figure de Sylia se crispa dans un masque de rage :

— J'ai toujours su que tu cachais ton jeu, cracha-t-elle. T'étais trop con pour être vrai.

— Peut-être que j'ai été con, admit Chapuis, mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui mène la danse.

— Tu parles ! Quand tout le monde saura que tu passais des renseignements sur l'oreiller, tu feras moins le fier.

— Faut déjà qu'on te croie, répliqua tranquillement l'inspecteur. Et avec le matériel qu'on a trouvé, on ne te croira pas.

— On parie ?

— Et après ? Tu vas ruiner ma carrière, c'est ça ? Je n'ai qu'à changer de boulot je m'en sortirai très bien. Mais si Alex passe par les mesures éducatives, je doute qu'elle devienne un jour ingénieure comme elle le souhaite.

Avec un cri de fureur, Sylia se jeta sur l'inspecteur. Bruno et Odile intervinrent rapidement. Le commissaire plaqua la prisonnière sur sa chaise et Odile l'y attacha avec des menottes.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur place pour laisser Chapuis continuer. Ce dernier arborait désormais une trace de griffure sur la joue :

— Où sont les tableaux ? demanda-t-il.

Une bordée de jurons lui répondit.

— Parfait, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

L'inspecteur se leva, rassemblant ses papiers. Pour donner plus de poids au chantage, Bruno et Odile en firent autant.

— Tu bluffes, tu n'as rien contre Alex ! cria Sylia avec désespoir.

— Je peux prouver la complicité dans au moins trois cambriolages, affirma Chapuis. Et ça, c'est sans compter la boite à outils dans sa chambre et ses mignonnes petites empreintes _sur_ et surtout _dans_ les machines infernales qu'on a récupérées sur le lieu des vols.

Il se pencha et posa ses poings sur la table qui le séparait de la prisonnière :

— Alors, tu te décides ? Tes précieux tableaux ou ta petite sœur ?

— Tu n'es qu'une pourriture !

— On est fait pour s'entendre, alors. L'adresse, ou Alexia est dans une heure dans le bureau du juge.

— Tu n'auras pas les couilles de le faire !

— Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de m'en priver. Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule, Sylia. C'est mon tour de m'amuser.

Sylia poussa un cri inarticulé et tira comme une folle sur les menottes. Son expression était effrayante, mais Chapuis la contemplait d'un air impassible, assez près d'elle pour la surplomber, mais assez loin pour ne pas risquer de la toucher. Odile coula un regard vers le commissaire car la situation commençait à frôler la ligne jaune. Ce dernier, les bras croisés, considérait la prisonnière avec concentration, attendant qu'elle craque.

— Je t'aurai, connard, je t'aurai un jour !

— Je ne doute pas que tu essaieras, mais maintenant, tu vas me donner l'adresse.

— Je te ferai la peau !

— L'adresse ou elle plonge.

— Tu regretteras de t'en être pris à ma famille, enc… !

— Si tu veux la sauver, crache cette adresse, bordel ! cria-t-il.

Elle finit par la donner d'une voix grinçante. L'inspecteur la nota sur un papier et se pencha encore davantage pour approcher son visage de celui de sa victime :

— Si tu m'as menti, assura-t-il d'une voix glacée, je les détruirai toutes les deux.

En réponse à cette menace envers ses sœurs, elle lui cracha au visage. Il s'essuya tranquillement avec la manche de sa veste et sortit.

Lentement, Bruno se rassit et l'inspectrice en fit autant. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le commissaire recommença l'interrogatoire du début pendant qu'Odile, qui avait récupéré l'ordinateur portable, tapait le PV le plus vite possible.

Sylia signa les aveux et re-confirma que tout se trouvait bien à l'adresse donnée. Elle avait dû admettre sa défaite, mais Odile sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas brisée ni désespérée. Si elle avait une occasion de se battre, elle n'hésiterait pas à la saisir.

**ooOoo**

Odile ramena Sylia dans sa cellule. Elles attirèrent une fois de plus toute l'attention de ceux qu'elles croisaient. Outre le fait que Sylia était connue de chacun, les éclats de voix avaient forcément filtrés à travers la porte et leur écho avait déjà dû faire le tour du commissariat. Asaya dut reconnaître que l'aînée des Chamade sut traverser la curiosité ambiante avec dignité.

L'inspectrice retourna ensuite dans le local où elle avait laissé Alexia. La petite semblait avoir pleuré et un homme se tenait après d'elle. Un avocat, reconnut-elle tout de suite. Elle alla vers lui et se présenta :

— Inspectrice Asaya.

— Maitre Fournier. Je suis envoyé par Monsieur Chamade pour m'occuper de ses nièces. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où en est votre procédure ?

— Alexia est ici à titre de témoin. Sylia et Tam Chamade sont en garde à vue et ont toutes les deux décliné leur droit à voir un avocat et un médecin. Elles seront déférées devant le juge ce soir ou demain matin. Une demande de détention provisoire va être déposée et sans doute acceptée.

— Quand allez-vous interroger Alexia Chamade ? J'aimerais être présent lors de son audition.

— Ce n'est pas obligatoire.

— C'est courant.

— Nous verrons, cela ne dépend pas de moi.

— Inspectrice Asaya ? intervint Alexia.

Odile reporta son attention vers l'adolescente qui était très pâle.

— Sylia… elle va bien ? demanda la petite d'une voix hésitante.

La rumeur d'un interrogatoire musclé avait dû filtrer jusqu'à elle.

— Ça a un peu crié entre elle et l'inspecteur Chapuis, reconnut Odile, mais nous ne lui avons pas fait de mal. Vous pourrez le constater vous-même dès la fin de la garde à vue, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'avocat.

— Je pourrai voir mes sœurs ?

Odile réfléchit :

— Je ne suis pas sûre, ça dépend des éléments qu'on aura. Je suis désolée, mais on ne peut pas vous laisser communiquer à ce stade de l'enquête.

— Je vais partir demain, insista Alexia. Je ne pourrais plus les voir après.

— Partir ? Pour où ? s'enquit Odile.

— Pour Lyon, expliqua l'avocat. Quelqu'un va venir chercher Alexia demain matin et l'accompagner en train. Mon client a parlé au juge et ils ont conclu que le mieux était d'ouvrir le dossier directement dans la ville où vit Monsieur Chamade. Il sera convoqué au plus vite avec Mademoiselle pour qu'une décision de placement soit prise.

— D'accord. Je vais voir le commissaire pour lui demander quand Alexia sera interrogée. Je vais aussi rappeler le juge pour savoir où je dois l'envoyer ce soir.

— Je vous remercie. Jusqu'à quand court la garde à vue de mes autres clientes ?

— Demain matin, sept heures quarante-cinq.

Odile rencontra le regard suppliant de la jeune fille.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu les voies, Alex.

**ooOoo**

Odile rejoignit le commissaire Bruno qui était dans son bureau. Elle lui indiqua ce qui avait été prévu pour l'adolescente et conclut :

— Il faudrait organiser son interrogatoire.

— Veux-tu le faire ? proposa-t-il.

— Non, je suis trop proche d'elle.

Bruno lui jeta un regard ironique.

— Je pense que pour aujourd'hui, on n'est plus à ça près !

— Je le ferai si vous me le demandez, se reprit Odile.

— C'est bon, je vais m'en charger. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la prestation de Chapuis ?

— Efficace, répondit-elle sans se mouiller.

— J'ignorais qu'il avait de telles capacités pour le bluff. Mais peut-être n'en était-ce pas complètement.

— Nous n'avons rien contre Alexia, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'affirmer.

— Et c'est pour cela que tu as pris autant de soin à faire dire à Sylia que la petite ne participait pas aux opérations, ironisa Bruno.

Odile se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait effectivement posé la question adéquate pour que la dénégation soit inscrite dans le procès verbal d'audition et Bruno n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Elle décida de reprendre les arguments de son coéquipier :

— Ça ne va pas être évident de prouver qu'elle était sur les lieux des vols cités par Chapuis, corrigea-elle. Vous savez aussi qu'on n'a jamais récupéré d'empreintes utilisables sur les automates qu'on a déjà récupérés.

— Je sais et le procureur est d'accord pour qu'on laisse la petite en dehors de tout ça. Il s'est montré très satisfaits qu'on ait obtenu les aveux et les renseignements sur l'endroit où le butin est entreposé.

— On a tout retrouvé à l'adresse donnée par Sylia ?

— L'inventaire est en cours mais, a priori, on en a trouvé bien plus qu'on n'en a sur nos listes. Sylia ne nous a pas menés en bateau, tout semble avoir été mis au même endroit. Sinon, d'après les premières constatations de Gaudin, leurs outils sont achetés dans des commerces de proximités et assemblés par leurs soins. Aucun indice qu'elles aient fait partie d'un réseau plus étendu. Il semble que ce soit une petite affaire familiale.

— Ce qui colle avec nos hypothèses, rappela Odile. Vous avez fait des recherches à propos de la disparition subite du père ? s'enquit-elle, réalisant que le commissaire n'avait posé aucune question à ce sujet durant les interrogatoires.

— Non, et je ne vais sûrement pas le faire, affirma Bruno. L'enlèvement a été couvert, c'est évident. Si on ne nous demande pas de retirer cette histoire des PV, je m'estimerai déjà bien content. A ce niveau, seules des déclarations publiques pendant leur procès pourraient leur donner une chance de déclencher une véritable enquête, mais elle est mince.

— Une sale affaire, commenta Odile avec dégoût.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas la nôtre. Pour en revenir à Chapuis, il m'a impressionné, remarqua Bruno. Je savais qu'il avait de l'énergie et de la ténacité, mais j'ignorais qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'autant de combativité.

— Il préfère la négociation, mais je l'ai déjà vu aller au front quand il le fallait, confirma-t-elle. Mais il fallait être Sylia pour croire qu'il était capable de s'en prendre à Alexia.

— Qui sait ce que peut faire un homme bafoué dans sa fierté et ses sentiments ?

— Sérieusement, vous voyez Chapuis balancer la petite ?

— Non. Par contre, je le vois bien s'effondrer dès qu'il s'arrêtera et prendra le temps de réfléchir.

Elle ne put que baisser la tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

— Asaya, je te donne pour mission de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas ici, ordonna Bruno. On va déjà donner bien assez de blé à moudre à la presse. Bon, interrogeons cette jeune fille et laissons-la partir.

Bruno alla chercher un agent pour prendre des notes et Odile retourna dans le local pour prévenir Alexia et son conseil. Bruno et son secrétaire improvisé arrivèrent assez vite.

— Je pense qu'on peut faire ça ici, décida Bruno. Il suffit d'amener une chaise supplémentaire.

Odile allait partir quand Alexia demanda impulsivement :

— Vous ne restez pas ?

Il y avait tellement de déception dans sa voix que l'inspectrice demanda silencieusement à son chef le droit d'assister la jeune fille. Il accepta d'un signe de tête. Celui qui était venu pour faire le procès-verbal amena deux chaises. Odile prit place aux côtés d'Alexia, au grand mécontentement de l'avocat.

Tout fut terminé en un quart d'heure. Bruno demanda à la jeune fille confirmation de l'activité de ses sœurs et du lien avec leur père. Alexia répondit d'une petite voix, quêtant à chaque réplique l'approbation d'Odile. Bruno lui demanda ensuite si ses sœurs travaillaient pour d'autres personnes. L'air ahuri de la jeune fille fut une réponse éloquente. Compte-tenu de l'accord passé, Bruno ne tenta nullement de piéger l'adolescente. Il lui demanda cependant si elle avait participé aux cambriolages et Alexia répondit par la négative. Odile espéra que personne n'avait prêté attention au regard que lui avait jeté l'adolescente avant de parler. De son côté, elle s'était efforcée de rester impassible. Même l'avocat avait l'air approbateur au moment de signer le procès-verbal d'audition.

Quand Bruno quitta l'endroit, Odile se rappela de la promesse qu'elle avait faite. Elle le rattrapa et exposa le désir de la jeune fille de voir ses sœurs avant de partir.

— Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser se parler, opposa Bruno.

— Elle ne va pas les revoir pendant des semaines. Juste cinq minutes et je surveillerai qu'il n'y ait pas d'échange d'informations, plaida l'inspectrice.

Le commissaire hésita.

— Chef, c'est la seule famille qu'elle ait connue et demain elle aura changé de ville.

— Bon d'accord, mais tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle.

— Comptez sur moi, chef.

Odile repartit vers le local.

— Alexia, tu peux demander à ton avocat de nous laisser parler deux minutes toutes les deux?

— Mon client m'a demandé d'assurer le conseil de Mademoiselle, protesta ce dernier.

— Mais Mademoiselle peut vous demander de me parler sans témoin, rétorqua l'inspectrice.

— Je vous le déconseille fortement, Mademoiselle Chamade, tenta l'avocat.

— Je veux parler à l'inspectrice Asaya, dit fermement Alexia.

L'avocat secoua la tête avec désapprobation, mais sortit de la pièce, laissant cependant la porte ouverte pour les surveiller de loin.

— Alex, j'ai obtenu que tu voies brièvement tes sœurs, commença Odile.

— Oh, merci.

Odile baissa la voix :

— Écoute bien, il est important que tu ne leur dises pas que tu as vu Quentin et qu'il t'a conseillé de tout nier, d'accord ? Et encore moins qu'il t'a révélé que le dossier était vide à ton sujet.

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

— Si tu commences à en parler, l'entretien prendra fin immédiatement, prévint l'inspectrice. C'est bien entendu ?

— Oui.

— Tu sais, on risque gros, Quentin et moi, pour t'avoir donné ce genre de renseignements, révéla l'inspectrice. Alors tu ne dois le dire à personne, même à ton avocat.

— Je comprends.

— Tu ne dois rien dire non plus à tes sœurs de ce que tu as pu entendre cet après-midi sur l'enquête, continua Odile.

— D'accord.

— Bien, on y va.

Alexia hocha la tête. Elles revinrent vers l'avocat.

— Alexia va voir ses sœurs, vous pouvez nous accompagner, déclara Odile. Mais vous ne devez pas approcher ni tenter de communiquer avec Tam et Sylia Chamade. La garde à vue n'est pas terminée et nous avons une renonciation à avocat signée dans l'heure qui a suivi leur notification de garde à vue.

— Je vois.

— Allons-y.

Ils traversèrent une partie du commissariat sous le regard insistant des autres policiers. L'inspectrice avait mis l'adolescente entre elle et son conseil pour la protéger, mais elle vit que la petite était au bord des larmes quand ils arrivèrent à destination.

— Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur quand elle fit ouvrir la grille qui menait aux cellules.

— Oui, fit courageusement Alexia.

— On va commencer par Tam. Je dois juste te fouiller d'abord.

Elle allégea les poches de l'adolescente d'un couteau suisse, d'un stylo et d'un mouchoir qu'elle confia à l'avocat. Ensuite, elle fit ouvrir la cellule individuelle où avait été enfermée Tam.

— Alexia, oh non ! s'écria la prisonnière avec douleur.

— Elle n'est pas arrêtée, la rassura tout de suite l'inspectrice, elle vient juste vous voir. Vous pouvez vous embrasser, mais pas vous passer d'objets. Vous pouvez parler, mais je dois entendre distinctement chaque mot. Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de la procédure en cours. A la première incartade, la visite prend fin. Vous avez cinq minutes.

Les deux sœurs tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant. Les premiers mots qu'elles échangèrent furent assez décousus puis elles s'éloignèrent un peu, tout en se tenant les mains.

— Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? s'inquiéta Tam.

— Oui, et toi ?

— Ils m'ont interrogée …

— Attention, prévint Odile.

— Je vais bien, se reprit Tam. Inspectrice, qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?

— Nous avons appelé votre oncle. Il semble prêt s'occuper d'elle et a déjà été contacté par les services sociaux, lui apprit Odile.

— Oh, Alex, quel soulagement. Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en tirer Sylia et moi, et on sera bientôt réunies toutes les trois. En attendant, sois bien sage, travaille bien à l'école et attend-nous, d'accord ?

Alexia pleurait trop pour répondre et elles s'étreignirent de nouveau. A contrecœur, Odile les sépara.

— C'est terminé, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle les laissa cependant s'étreindre une dernière fois, et Tam répéta ses recommandations et ses promesses. Dans le couloir, Odile laissa Alexia se calmer, avant de l'emmener là où Sylia était détenue. Cela se passa sensiblement de la même manière qu'avec Tam : étreintes, pleurs d'Alexia, recommandations. Odile espéra que la petite n'avait pas remarqué les poignets que sa sœur avait meurtris en se débattant contre les menottes lors de son altercation avec Chapuis.

Quand Odile emmena la visiteuse, Sylia hurla d'une voix déchirante :

—Tu n'es pas seule, Alex, tu n'es pas seule, ne l'oublie pas !

Alexia était de nouveau en larmes et Odile la mena d'autorité aux toilettes les plus proches. Elle laissa l'avocat dehors, avec pour mission d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Elle laissa Alexia pleurer tout son saoul et l'aida à se baigner les yeux avant de remonter dans son bureau.

Ensuite, Asaya passa encore un coup de fil au juge pour enfant, puis puis réquisitionna deux policières en uniforme pour accompagner Alexia au foyer qui devait l'accueillir pour la nuit. Le regard de la jeune fille, alors qu'on s'apprêtait à la séparer de la seule personne qui lui était familière, serra le cœur d'Odile.

Envoyant au diable son professionnalisme, l'inspectrice prit Alexia dans ses bras.

— Bonne chance, lui souhaita-t-elle en l'embrassant. Ça va être dur, mais les choses vont s'arranger petit à petit. Ne perd pas courage.

**ooOoo**

L'inspectrice retourna voir son supérieur pour prendre ses ordres.

— Je veux que tu rejoignes Chapuis et que tu voies où il en est, lui indiqua le commissaire Bruno. Ensuite, je te laisse juger ce qui sera le mieux pour qu'il ne nous explose pas à la figure.

— Bien, Commissaire.

Odile prit l'adresse et s'y rendit. C'était un espace de stockage pour les particuliers. Avec le numéro du box, elle trouva facilement ses collègues. Ils avaient colonisé tout le couloir pour procéder à leur inventaire. Andrieu était le plus proche de l'entrée du bâtiment.

— Comment ça se passe ici ? demanda l'inspectrice.

— Y'en a pour des millions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Chapuis ? Il devrait être content mais il n'arrête pas de nous gueuler dessus.

Il était temps de commencer la campagne de communication :

— T'es fier d'avoir parlé tous les jours à des cambrioleuses, sans t'en rendre compte, toi ? Et d'avoir discuté de la manière de les arrêter pendant qu'elles te tournaient autour pour te servir ton café ?

— On se sent cons, c'est clair…

Une voix les interrompit :

— Bordel, Andrieu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel :

— Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? chuchota-t-il. J'arrive, j'arrive ! hurla-t-il en réponse.

— Chapuis ? demanda Odile.

Un silence puis Quentin vint à elle.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Bruno a interrogé Alexia, qui ne nous a rien appris de nouveau. Elle est mise hors de cause. La petite est partie avec quelqu'un qui l'emmène chez son oncle dès demain.

— Comment elle allait ?

— Elle tenait le coup.

— Bon.

— Tu en as encore pour longtemps ici ?

— On a pratiquement terminé. Encore une petite heure et ce sera bouclé.

— Entendu. Je fais quoi ?

— La caisse, là bas, je crois qu'on ne l'a pas encore regardée.

Une heure et demi plus tard, tout était bouclé.

— Maintenant, on fait une dernière vérification, décida Quentin.

Odile vit les autres ouvrir la bouche en protestation.

— Ça suffit, coupa-t-elle. On pose les scellés et on s'en va. Le reste attendra demain, ça ne va pas s'envoler. On a commencé à 7h30 ce matin, la journée est terminée.

— Tu te prends pour Bruno ? interrogea sèchement Quentin.

— Je l'appelle immédiatement si tu veux, rétorqua-t-elle.

L'inspecteur jeta un regard circulaire sur leurs collègues qui suivaient l'échange. Il dut sentir qu'il avait dépassé une limite.

— C'est bon, tu as raison. Bravo les gars, je crois qu'on a bien travaillé, se força-t-il.

— Et comment ! Et on peut pas dire que tu aies été encourageant, se plaignit Andrieu. Putain, on a arrêté les Cat's, quand même !

— Désolé les mecs, mais j'imaginais pas la fin de cette histoire comme ça, s'excusa Chapuis.

— C'est vrai, elles nous ont bien eus, fit Lejeune. Sérieusement, j'aurais pas vu leur grenier, j'y aurais pas cru. Sylia a un sacré caractère, mais de là à imaginer qu'elle manigançait tout ça dans notre dos ! Ça fout les jetons.

— Et Tam qui me demandait toujours des nouvelles de ma gamine, renchérit Delage. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'un jour je lui ai tiré dessus.

— Il est temps d'aller dormir, conclut Odile.

Pendant qu'ils refermaient le box et posaient les cachets de cire, Andrieu remarqua :

— N'empêche que leur café va nous manquer.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: Encore une fois, merci pour vos petits mots.

Le prochain chapitre reviendra à la relation de Tam et de Quentin durant les mois précédent l'arrestation, et s'appellera : "_Les formes de négociation_"


	4. Les formes de négociation

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**IV : Les formes de négociation**

* * *

_**Bordeaux  
Avril – septembre 2004**_

Quentin et Tam arrivent à se voir à peu près une fois par semaine. Au grand désappointement de Quentin, c'est trop souvent le soir, après les devoirs d'Alexia et le dîner.

Le policier est très pris par l'affaire Cat's Eye qui connaît une avancée régulière – il a notamment découvert que leur cambrioleur de choc est une femme – et il aimerait que sa romance avec Tam ait autant de succès. Mais sa jolie serveuse est trop souvent soucieuse. Il est visible que le manque de soutien de sa sœur, pour ne pas dire les bâtons qu'elle lui met dans les roues, lui est pénible et l'empêche de profiter pleinement des moments qu'ils partagent.

Mais elle s'apprivoise peu à peu. Elle se permet des mouvements d'humeur. Ainsi elle lui a déjà demandé plusieurs fois de ne pas parler de son travail avec elle. Un jour qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'évoquer ses succès dans l'affaire Cat's Eye, elle le coupe :

— Des histoires de flics, j'en ai toute la journée, proteste-t-elle. Alors, quand je ne suis pas au café, j'aimerais bien qu'on parle d'autre chose.

— Mais c'est une grande partie de ma vie, proteste-t-il. C'est important pour moi.

— Cat's Eye, c'est carrément une obsession. J'en ai jusque là. Alors interdiction d'en parler devant moi, c'est compris ?

— Tu ne trouves pas que le mystère qui entoure Heintz est passionnant ?

— Non, ton affaire me sort par les yeux. Si tu en parles, je m'en vais.

— D'accord, d'accord, s'empresse-t-il de dire alors qu'elle commence à joindre le geste à la parole. Pas d'affaires de flics, pas de Cat's.

**ooOoo**

Cela fait longtemps que Quentin n'est pas parti en congé. Il songe que ce serait une bonne occasion de passer des moments prolongés avec sa petite amie.

— Tam, lui dit-il un soir, je vais poser une semaine. Je pensais aller voir ma mère. Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? Y a-t-il une période qui te convienne le plus ?

— Je ne peux pas, assure-t-elle immédiatement.

— Tu ne peux à aucun moment dans les deux prochains mois ? insiste-t-il peiné de son ton définitif.

— Probablement pas, réitère-t-elle.

— Je sais que ta sœur compte sur toi pour le café mais, tu sais, les serveuses ont droit à cinq semaines de vacances, argumente-t-il. On peut bien t'en donner une !

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, oppose-t-elle. Sylia ne peut tout simplement pas assurer l'ouverture du café toute seule toute la journée. De toute manière, on est des gérantes, pas des employées.

— Vous ne pouvez pas prendre une intérimaire pour te remplacer, parfois ? Ou fermer le café quelques jours ?

— Je ne peux pas fermer le café juste parce que j'ai envie de partir en vacances et on n'a pas les moyens d'embaucher quelqu'un.

— Et tu ne peux pas m'accompagner au moins le week-end ? On partirait le vendredi soir et tu reviendrais le lundi matin par un train de nuit.

— Mais on travaille le samedi et le dimanche pour préparer pour la semaine, s'obstine-t-elle.

— Tam, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu ne veux pas partir avec moi !

— Bien sûr que j'aimerais partir avec toi, assure-t-elle avec tellement de conviction qu'il en est un peu rasséréné.

— Alors fais-le !

— Sylia n'aime pas que je m'en aille, explique-t-elle en évitant son regard.

— Sylia ne peut pas te garder sous sa coupe toute ta vie, réplique avec agacement Quentin qui commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de l'ingérence de la sœur de Tam.

— Quentin, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! dit Tam avec force. Elle m'a pratiquement élevée depuis la mort de ma mère. Et depuis quatre ans, c'est grâce à elle si on n'est pas à la rue.

— Tam, mon père est mort quand j'avais six ans et ma mère m'a élevé toute seule. Elle a travaillé dur pour que je puisse aller dans le meilleur lycée de la région et faire mes études dans une autre ville ; elle m'a laissé devenir flic alors que mon père l'était et s'est pris une balle en service. Elle a donné quinze ans de sa vie pour que je puisse devenir ce que je suis, mais elle n'a jamais prétendu que je lui appartenais !

Quentin a rarement parlé aussi durement à Tam qui en devient très pâle.

— Je vais voir avec Sylia, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremble.

Le regard étincelant de Sylia au café le lendemain et le sourire forcé de Tam qui vient prendre la commande lui donne la réponse avant même qu'elle ne vienne la lui annoncer officiellement. Elle ne peut pas partir, ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment.

— Super ! ironise-t-il. Je commence à croire que ce ne sera jamais le bon moment.

— Il y a tant à faire…

— Arrête ! Je sais parfaitement que le problème n'est pas là. Le problème, c'est Sylia, et tant que tu ne te décideras pas à lui tenir tête, on ne pourra rien construire tous les deux. Tu ne pourras d'ailleurs rien construire avec personne, tu t'en rends compte ?

— Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme si elle me voulait du mal.

— Parce que tu crois que, là, ton bonheur est sa préoccupation première ?

— Je ne suis pas seule, nous sommes trois, et nous ne pouvons pas toujours faire ce que nous avons envie.

— Dis-moi la dernière fois où elle t'a laissé faire ce que tu avais envie ?

— Je suis avec toi.

— Alors prend deux jours pour l'être réellement !

Elle éclate en sanglots. Il serre les dents et tente de se calmer. De son côté à elle, les hoquets se font de plus en plus violents, et il se demande si elle n'est pas en train de faire une crise de nerfs. Il reste un moment interdit, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, il la prend dans ses bras, la berce, lui parle doucement, et peu à peu, elle s'apaise. Quand enfin elle reprend son souffle, elle parait sans force. Il la serre contre lui.

— Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne voulais pas de mettre dans cet état.

— Je sais que tu as raison, murmure-t-elle. Mais cela ne change rien.

Il part sans elle, profondément agacé contre Sylia, mais aussi contre Tam qui n'arrive pas à faire la différence entre le soutien familial et la renonciation à toute vie privée et sentimentale. Heureusement, comme toujours la campagne qui environne sa maison d'enfance l'apaise et il sent sa sérénité revenir. Il fait du bon boulot, Tam va bien finir par s'affranchir du joug de sa sœur et, dans ses moments les plus optimistes, il se laisse aller à l'espoir d'arrêter Cat's Eye et d'obtenir son échelon de capitaine de police.

— Elle a vingt-quatre ans ? commente sa mère avec qui il en parle. Elle est encore jeune, tu sais, elle ne se projette pas encore dans l'avenir comme mon grand fils. Et puis, si tu es son premier, c'est normal qu'elle veuille voir si c'est vraiment toi le bon.

— Eh, je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'elle fasse des essais, moi !

— T'en fais pas mon grand. Si c'est vraiment sérieux entre vous, les choses vont se mettre progressivement en place. Laisse-la respirer, cette petite.

— Maman, c'est la bonne, je le sais.

— Alors tu as toute la vie pour en profiter. Ne gâche pas tout par trop de précipitation.

— N'empêche que j'aurais voulu te la présenter.

— J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de la jeune fille qui tourne la tête de mon fils, mais cela peut attendre un peu.

Le samedi qui suit son retour, Tam lui accorde un après-midi complet et tout le dimanche matin, ce qui le console un peu de leur séparation. Ils cuisinent ensemble, regardent un film – il y a encore beaucoup de classiques que Quentin veut faire connaître à Tam – et confrontent leur culture générale lors d'un jeu télévisé.

Le dimanche matin, ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre en regardant un documentaire animalier, quand il lui souffle :

— On est bien ensemble, hein, mon petit chat.

Elle sursaute tellement fort qu'elle le heurte violemment.

— Quoi, s'étonne-t-il en se frottant le menton qui a reçu son épaule. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

— Euh, désolé.

Il la sent tellement tendue qu'il n'ose plus la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle doit sentir que sa réaction est disproportionnée car elle ajoute après une certaine hésitation :

— Ma mère m'appelait ainsi.

Il lui embrasse doucement l'épaule :

— Pardon.

Il l'attire de nouveau contre elle tandis qu'à l'écran les castors plongent joyeusement dans les ruisseaux québécois.

— Tu te rappelle bien de ta mère ? demande-t-il finalement.

Elle met un certain temps à répondre :

— Oui. Non. Au bout d'un moment, on ne sait plus ce qui est un réel souvenir ou une reconstitution après coup grâce aux photos ou aux récit des autres.

— Je comprends. C'est un peu comme ça pour mon père aussi. Ma mère m'en parlait souvent, pour que je n'oublie pas, et d'une certaine façon, ses histoires ont occulté mes vrais souvenirs… mais il est possible qu'ils auraient disparus, de toute manière.

— Il t'a beaucoup manqué ?

— Je suppose, mais ma mère a été formidable. Je ne me suis jamais senti abandonné ou manquant de référent. Mais des fois, tu lis des livres ou t'écoutes les copains et tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'es pas comme tout le monde.

— Oui, je vois très bien.

— Tu m'as dit que vous étiez assez isolées à l'école, se rappelle-t-il.

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton père ?

Elle ne sursaute pas mais son corps se crispe tellement qu'il dit précipitamment :

— Oublie ! J'ai rien demandé !

Elle inspire lentement pour se détendre et souffle :

— Je ne peux pas en parler. C'est trop tôt.

— Je comprends. Ne dis rien.

Elle s'accroche soudain à lui, avec une telle force qu'il sent ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau :

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, chuchote-t-elle avec vigueur. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu dois me croire, je t'aime, Quentin.

— Je sais, mon amour, il lui murmure au creux de l'oreille en espérant que l'intensité de ses sentiments, dont il ne doute pas, lui permettra de s'affranchir de l'emprise abusive de sa sœur. Moi aussi je t'aime.

**ooOoo**

Les semaines passent. Suite à son séjour chez sa mère, Quentin tente de profiter du temps présent, sans presser le mouvement. Il se contente d'insister pour que Tam lui accorde régulièrement des après-midis.

Ils se sont découverts un intérêt commun pour la cuisine. C'est Tam qui assure la préparation des repas que vend le café et, de son côté, Quentin n'hésite pas à se lancer dans des préparations élaborées car il est assez gourmet. Quand elle arrive à se libérer le week-end ou après l'heure du déjeuner durant ses jours de récupération, il lui propose généralement de confectionner et savourer un plat ensemble. Cela remplace les sorties au restaurant qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre car ils continuent à garder leur liaison secrète. Le jour où il mange avec ses collègues le plat qu'ils ont acheté au café, Quentin remarque que Tam a ajouté de la noix de muscade à la recette habituelle, ainsi qu'il l'avait suggéré. Il est tellement rare qu'elle le laisse influer sur sa vie professionnelle et familiale qu'il le ressent comme une victoire.

D'autres épisodes moins plaisants les rapprochent. A plusieurs reprises, Quentin doit faire face aux moments difficiles que lui réservent sa profession : le décès en service d'un collègue, des auditions de victimes éprouvantes ou des affaires qui tournent mal et qui lui laissent un amer sentiment d'impuissance. Tam est venue à lui sans délai et l'a laissé s'épancher librement. Son écoute attentive et ses encouragements l'ont rasséréné et il a été touché de découvrir une Tam s'inquiétant pour lui et désireuse de le soutenir.

**ooOoo**

Un soir, alors que Tam se tourne pour s'endormir, Quentin remarque une ecchymose sur son omoplate.

— Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demande-t-il en tendant la main pour l'effleurer.

Elle se dérobe.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiète-t-il.

— Ça va. Ce n'est rien.

— Mais comment tu as fait ton compte ?

— Au café, explique-t-elle. A force de courir entre les tables, il m'arrive de me cogner.

Il l'entoure de ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur la zone marquée.

— Fais attention à toi, ma belle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

— Qu'est ce que je devrais dire ? C'est pas moi qui me promène armée pour me protéger des bandits !

— Eh, tu oublies la règle du jeu ! la taquine-t-il. Ici, c'est juste toi et moi, je ne suis pas policier.

— C'est vrai, et moi je ne suis pas…

Elle s'arrête net.

— Et toi tu n'est pas quoi ?

Elle a un sourire gêné :

— Je n'ai pas de bleus sur les fesses à cause d'un client indélicat.

— Quoi ! s'exclame-t-il en plongeant pour aller vérifier de visu.

— Je pense que cela a eu le temps de disparaître, prévient-elle. C'était pas trop méchant.

— Dis-moi le connard qui t'a fait ça, aboie-t-il en revenant vers elle.

— Tu oublies la règle. Juste toi et moi, pas de connard, chantonne-t-elle.

— Tam, je suis sérieux, tu ne peux pas te laisser faire.

— T'en fais pas ! Quand ça arrive, je leur envoie Sylia.

**ooOoo**

Pendant que ses mains s'égarent sous sa jupe, il l'embrasse dans le cou. Soudain, une fragrance lui rappelle un souvenir récent.

— Tu mets du parfum ? demande-t-il en reculant un peu.

— Tu as remarqué ? fait Tam d'une voix satisfaite. J'ai commencé à en mettre la semaine dernière.

— Et c'est quoi ?

— _Vol de nuit_.

— Tu mets le même que Cat' Eye, lui révèle-t-il. Je l'ai senti sur elle, il y a deux jours quand…

Elle le repousse avec tant de force qu'il manque de tomber du canapé.

— Quoi ? Oh, pardon ! On en était où ?

Il fait un mouvement vers elle mais n'ose le terminer. Elle est blanche de colère.

— Je t'assure ma chérie que j'étais totalement concentré, se justifie-t-il. C'est ton parfum qui…

Mais déjà elle se relève en se rajustant.

— Mais Tam…

— Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es avec Cat's Eye, mais tu ne fais pas les deux en même temps !

La porte de son studio claque.

— Eh merde !

Il referme sa chemise et appelle Asaya pour partager sa découverte. Quand Tam revient le voir, il remarque qu'elle a changé de parfum. Prudemment, il ne fait aucun commentaire.

**ooOoo**

Lorsque Quentin passe au bureau du CE pour prendre les chèques cadeaux auquel il a droit, celui qui assure la permanence propose :

— Tu ne veux pas des tickets pour le parc Walibi d'Agen ? Tout est parti pour les dernières vacances mais j'arrive pas à écouler les trois derniers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? demande Quentin avant d'être traversé par une idée. Ok, je te prends les trois.

Il attend quelques jours pour mettre son plan à exécution. Enfin, l'occasion se présente. Quand il sort du commissariat en fin de journée, Alexia est installée dans le café sur une table à l'écart pour faire ses devoirs, la langue coincée entre les dents. Il vient s'installer près d'elle.

— Besoin d'aide, Tête de Piaf ?

— Le conditionnel de falloir, demande-t-elle. Faudra ?

— Faudrait.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il l'aide à relire sa rédaction puis demande :

— Le 1er mai, le café est fermé, je suppose.

— Oui, je crois.

— Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?

Elle parait gênée par la question et hausse les épaules :

— Je ne sais pas.

— Ça te dirait d'aller au parc Walibi ?

— Ah ouais, j'adorerais ! s'enthousiaste-t-elle.

— J'ai des places, révèle-t-il.

— Tu m'emmènerais ?

— Ça se peut. On pourrait y aller à trois, précise-t-il.

Ils vérifient que personne ne peut les entendre et échangent un regard complice. Puis le regard d'Alexia se voile.

— Mais je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, chuchote-t-elle.

— J'en parle à ta sœur dès que je la vois.

Quand Tam vient chez lui deux jours plus tard, il n'a même pas besoin d'aborder le sujet :

— C'est quoi cette histoire de parc dont Alex me rebat les oreilles depuis avant-hier, interroge-t-elle.

— J'ai trois places, j'aimerais vous emmener toutes les deux le 1er mai.

— Merci d'y avoir pensé, mais on a déjà des projets pour ce jour-là.

— Eh bien, moi aussi, j'ai un projet : celui de vous y emmener. Vous n'êtes pas les seules à prévoir des choses, tu sais.

Elle doit sentir que la conversation se dirige vers une impasse car elle change son angle d'attaque :

— Tu n'avais pas à en parler avec Alex avant de le faire avec moi. Elle va nous tanner avec ça, maintenant.

Il sourit.

— Ah d'accord ! Tu l'a fait exprès, comprend-elle d'un ton rageur.

— Ce n'est qu'une journée, ça lui fera très plaisir, argumente-t-il.

— C'est déloyal ! rage-t-elle.

— Parce que la manière dont Sylia te coince tout le temps au café, elle est loyale ? interroge-t-il.

Elle accuse le coup. Se mordant les lèvres, elle semble peser le pour et le contre et se décide enfin :

— Bon, d'accord, tu peux emmener Alex. Merci d'y avoir pensé.

— Je t'emmène toi aussi, affirme-t-il.

Elle s'approche de lui et lui passe les mains autour du cou :

— Non, ça c'est pas possible, tu sais bien pourquoi.

— Écoute, tous les billets prévus pour le commissariat ont été vendus et utilisés aux vacances de Pâques. La probabilité qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qu'on connaît est très basse. Et puis enfin, nous ne faisons rien de mal. On ne va pas se cacher éternellement !

— Je… tu sais que j'en ai envie, commence-t-elle.

— Non, je ne sais pas, coupe-t-il. Rien dans tes actes ne le montre.

De nouveau, elle se maltraite les lèvres.

— Bon, tu as gagné, cède-t-elle. Je vais laisser Alex plaider notre cause.

Le matin du 1er mai, elles le rejoignent sur le parking de son immeuble. Alexia, survoltée, jacasse sans discontinuer durant tout le trajet qui dure une heure et demie. Sa sœur tente de lui imposer le silence mais Quentin, amusé, prend sa défense. Une fois sur place, Tam commence par garder ses distances et l'inspecteur s'amuse à provoquer des contacts fortuits.

Le Grand Huit les rapproche. Quentin a la satisfaction de sentir que c'est d'avantage par opportunité que par frayeur que sa petite amie se raccroche à lui. Quand ils reprennent leur déambulation entre les attractions, Tam constate enfin qu'il n'y a personne de leur connaissance, et elle accepte de prendre la main de l'inspecteur, puis finalement de laisser ce dernier l'enlacer, sous le sourire approbateur d'Alexia.

Au retour, la petite s'effondre sur la banquette arrière, terrassée par les émotions et l'exercice. Quentin en profite pour s'arrêter sur une aire de repos et s'offrir une petite séance de baisers avec sa belle.

— Je ne pourrai pas rester ce soir, prévient-elle quand ils repartent.

— Ce n'est pas grave, on a eu une journée formidable. Il faudra recommencer, non ?

— Oui, il faudrait.

Comme elle posa la main sur son genou, il fait semblant de ne pas noter le conditionnel. Une fois revenus à leur point de départ, ils réveillent Alexia.

— Vous ne vous embrassez pas ? s'étonne la benjamine au moment des adieux.

— Pas devant les enfants, rétorque Quentin. Mais toi, je veux bien t'embrasser.

Sans se faire davantage prier, Alexia lui saute au cou en lui tendant la joue. Il l'étreint de bon cœur et la laisse aller avec un grand sourire.

— Merci Quentin !

— De rien, Tête de Piaf, on recommencera !

**ooOoo**

Quand le téléphone sonne, Quentin pousse un grognement de frustration.

— Répond pas, suggère Tam d'une voix alanguie en tentant de le retenir.

— Obligé. Suis d'astreinte ce soir, explique-t-il en se dégageant de ses bras.

Il tâtonne pour mettre la main sur son téléphone qu'il a laissé dans la poche de son pantalon, lequel est en accordéon au pied du lit.

— Chapuis, annonce-t-il enfin en faisant signe à Tam de ne pas faire de bruit.

— On a un appel suite à une infraction dans un lieu sous protection, indique Delage qui est de garde au commissariat. Je t'appelle parce qu'il y a une œuvre de la collection Heintz dans le bâtiment.

— Où est-ce ?

Delage lui donne les renseignements indispensables et Quentin assure :

— J'arrive. Préviens Asaya.

— Reçu. On est sur le canal 5 ce soir.

Ils raccrochent et Quentin commence à se rhabiller en vitesse.

— Désolé, mon amour, je dois vraiment y aller, soupire-t-il. Y'a des chances que ce soit Cat's Eye.

— Quoi ? sursaute-t-elle.

— Oui, je sais, sujet tabou. Mais là, je bosse, et ça m'emmerde autant que toi.

Elle saute sur ses propres vêtements et commence à les enfiler.

— Tu peux m'attendre ici, propose-t-il. C'est peut-être une fausse alerte et je suis de retour dans deux heures.

— Non, c'est bon, dit-elle d'une voix rageuse.

— Écoute...

— Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, Quentin, le rassure-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

— D'accord. Si j'attrape Cat's Eye ce soir, je le lui dirai de ta part.

Elle est prête avec une étonnante célérité. Il est encore en train de boucler son holster qu'elle ouvre déjà la porte.

— J'y vais, déclare-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te mettre en retard.

— Eh, j'ai pas le droit à un dernier baiser ? proteste Quentin.

— Fait pas attendre Cat's Eye, rétorque-t-elle en disparaissant dans la nuit.

Sur place, Quentin retrouve une partie de son équipe.

— On a du pot, elle n'est pas encore sortie du bâtiment, affirme Delage. On a bouclé le secteur, mais le périmètre est assez large et il y a plein de sorties potentielles.

— C'est Cat's Eye ? vérifie Asaya. C'est rare qu'elle se fasse coincer comme ça.

— D'après Andrieu qui est en train de regarder les vidéos des caméras de sécurité, ça y ressemble bien.

— On peut obtenir des plans ? demande encore Asaya.

— J'ai le plan de masse. Le directeur doit nous rejoindre avec une carte plus détaillée, assure Delage.

Quentin le consulte avec attention :

— Par les arbres là, pointe-t-il sur le plan. Elle aime bien nous passer au-dessus de la tête en sautant d'un arbre à l'autre et ici elle peut atteindre les toits d'à-côté.

— Je te suis, fait Asaya.

Quand il s'agit de tenter d'anticiper le chemin que Cat's va prendre pour s'enfuir, ils s'en remettent à Quentin. Ce dernier a lu, relu et analysé chaque mode opératoire que la cambrioleuse a mis au point dans un précédent vol et qu'ils ont pu consigner en recoupant les témoignages et les relevés des systèmes de sécurité. L'inspecteur les connaît tous par cœur. Andrieu a d'ailleurs un jour assuré qu'il doit en rêver la nuit et Gaudin, toujours subtil, a renchéri :

— Ouais, Chapuis dort avec Cat's Eye, le veinard. Elle est chaude, la petite chatte de gouttière ?

Évidemment, le boulet a clamé ça pendant une de leur pause café, juste au moment où Tam arrivait avec leur commande. Quentin ne l'a pas regardée mais, quand elle a posé les tasses un soupçon plus brutalement que d'habitude, il a eu la certitude qu'elle avait entendu et peu apprécié.

— Regarde, fait Quentin à Asaya quand ils arrivent à l'endroit qu'il a sélectionné. L'arbre près de la cinquième fenêtre, il donne accès au bâtiment voisin.

Tout en tentant de ne pas se laisser distancer, Asaya communique avec Delage. Lorsque Quentin s'arrête au pied de l'arbre en question, elle objecte en haletant :

— Il y a plus de trois mètres entre l'arbre et la fenêtre.

— C'est pas un problème pour elle.

— D'après le directeur, il est impossible qu'elle sorte par là. Il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres et...

Il n'écoute déjà plus, déjà en train de monter dans l'arbre. Le fait que ce soit réputé impossible l'a convaincu. Asaya renonce à discuter et va se placer en retrait pour lui servir d'appui logistique. Au bout de quelques minutes, un craquement se fait entendre, tout près de la fenêtre que surveille Quentin. Autant pour les barreaux et les autres systèmes supposés défendre l'accès.

Un filin jaillit de l'ouverture, permettant à la voleuse de passer du bâtiment au chêne où Quentin l'attend. Il décide d'attendre que la cambrioleuse se soit davantage engagée dans les branches pour tenter de l'intercepter. Plaqué contre le tronc, invisible pour elle, il la regarde approcher. Dans un premier temps, il est déçu. Ce n'est pas Cat's Eye. Elle est moins agile et moins fine que celle qu'il a plusieurs fois approchée. Puis il reconnaît le gilet large d'épaule dont les poches sont emplies de tours de malice, la cagoule pour dissimuler ses traits. Ça doit être la seconde femme de l'équipe, celle qui aide parfois la première à leur échapper.

Il attend le bon moment puis il la saisit à la cheville quand elle passe sur la branche au-dessus de lui, la coupant dans son élan. Son but est de la faire tomber pour qu'Asaya, en embuscade en dessous, puisse la cueillir. Si la voleuse est moins acrobate que son adversaire habituelle, celle-ci ne se débrouille pas si mal et tient bien le choc, même si elle dégringole d'un étage et se trouve maintenant à sa hauteur. Elle parvient même un instant à lui échapper, mais il la rattrape, cette fois par le bras. Elle le déséquilibre en se débattant. Il se sent glisser et il s'accroche à elle de toutes ses forces. Entraînée par son poids, elle a du mal à tenir la prise qui la maintient dans l'arbre. En dessous, le sol est à quatre mètres. Quentin fait son possible pour l'entraîner avec lui et la faire chuter.

Enfin, la branche à laquelle elle se cramponne lui échappe et ils tombent. Tous les deux adeptes d'arts martiaux, ils se réceptionnent sans grand mal sur le sol meuble. Quentin ne perd par de temps et l'agrippe de nouveau. Il l'immobilise d'une clé de bras et de l'autre main sort ses menottes. Alors qu'il emprisonne le premier poignet, il entend un bruit sourd qui l'alerte.

Il tourne la tête, juste le temps d'entrevoir une seconde silhouette vêtue d'un gilet, plus familière. Elle lance son pied, le déséquilibre. Il tente de riposter – sans perdre son emprise sur la première – mais elle le contourne et tout devient noir.

Il reprend conscience sous le regard de Delage.

— Vous les avez rattrapées ? demande-t-il sans y croire, en clignant des yeux pour éliminer les taches noires qui lui obscurcissent la vision.

— Désolé. On les a vu s'enfuir dans les arbres puis par le toit, et je leur ai même tiré dessus, mais elles nous ont encore filé entre les doigts.

— Merde, j'y étais presque. Elles ont dû partir avec mes menottes, d'ailleurs. Où est Asaya ?

— Déjà debout à récolter les preuves. Elle n'a été que légèrement assommée. Elle a vérifié que tu allais bien et a traîné le directeur du musée à l'intérieur pour retrouver l'itinéraire emprunté par notre chaton.

— Notre tigresse, tu veux dire, grogne Quentin.

L'inspecteur ne peut s'empêcher de gémir quand il tente de se relever. Il porte la main à son flanc, là où le premier coup l'a atteint.

— Elle t'a cassé quelque chose ? s'inquiète Delage.

— Crois pas, j'aurais plus mal que ça. Mais c'est une vraie brute, se plaint-il.

— Allons, nous savons tous que tu te fais un plaisir de lui sauter dessus régulièrement, le charrie son collègue.

— J'ai été infidèle, ce coup-ci, corrige Quentin. C'était pas celle de d'habitude mais sa complice. Elle s'est bien vengée, assure-t-il en bougeant la tête pour assouplir sa nuque.

L'inspecteur songe, un soupçon mal à l'aise, que Tam n'apprécierait pas trop leurs plaisanteries. Il soupire en se rappelant l'étreinte à laquelle il a dû s'arracher pour se faire étriller par une autre.

S'il n'a rien de cassé, il a un hématome douloureux. Bruno modifie son emploi du temps pour qu'il ait deux jours de repos. Dans l'après-midi du lendemain, on frappe à sa porte et Quentin se retrouve projeté quelques mois en arrière.

— C'est de la blanquette ? demande-t-il.

— Comment tu as deviné ?

— C'est un fantasme. Y'en a qui tripent sur les infirmières en blouse blanche, moi c'est sur les serveuses qui apportent de la blanquette de veau.

— Comme c'est intéressant ! s'extasie Tam. Mais tu n'es pas supposé être en repos suite à une blessure ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

— Rien de grave. D'ailleurs, je suis certain que tu pourras me faire du bien. Tu as la main douce, toi…

**ooOoo**

Encouragé par sa précédente victoire du parc d'attraction, Quentin est bien décidé à emporter une semaine de vacances avec sa petite amie. Il attaque dès le début du mois de juin.

— Tam, commence-t-il, on arrive en été. Les flics partent en vacances et les cafés vont fermer.

Elle a un sourire crispé. Elle a compris où il veut en venir.

— Est-ce à ce point déraisonnable de le demander ? demande-t-il.

— Non. Et moi aussi, j'ai envie de partir quelque part avec toi. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas facile.

— Je sais surtout qu'un jour il faudra que tu prennes une décision.

Elle lui caresse la joue avec tendresse.

— Oui, sans doute. C'est juste que certains choix sont loin d'être simples à prendre.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle tous les deux ? Des fois ça fait du bien d'exposer ses doutes à une oreille attentive.

— Non, je crois que je vais encore garder ça pour moi. C'est un peu personnel.

Il a un petit rire.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai eu une discussion avec Alex sur les secrets et la vie privée. Apparemment, elle a plein de secrets, sourit-il en se rappelant l'air sérieux de la petite quand elle le lui a dit.

— Et tu lui as demandé ce que c'était ? interroge Tam en se baissant pour rajuster la boucle de sa sandale.

— Non, puisque ce sont des secrets !

Il la regarde et se demande le sens de la question.

— Je ne profite pas de mes bonnes relations avec ta petite sœur pour poser des questions sur ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, précise-t-il à tout hasard. Je sais qu'un jour, c'est toi qui m'en parleras.

Ses mains s'immobilisent. Quand elle lève les yeux vers lui, il est étonné de voir qu'ils sont pleins de larmes.

— Quentin, je ne te mérite pas, déclare-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants, Tam annonce que leurs vacances sont '_en discussion'_. Quentin se demande quelles sont les formes de négociation qui ont cours entre les sœurs Chamade.

Un soir, il est en train de remplir sa machine à laver le linge, quand on sonne à sa porte. Il se demande s'il a raté le sms annonçant la venue de Tam. Il pose son panier et va ouvrir. C'est Sylia qui se tient sur le seuil.

— Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton incertain.

— Bonjour, Quentin. Je peux entrer ?

Il n'a absolument aucune envie qu'elle pénètre chez lui. C'est son territoire et l'endroit où il partage des moments privilégiés avec Tam.

— Tu as peur de moi, Quentin ? demande Sylia. Je suis venue pour faire la paix, assure-t-elle en ouvrant les bras comme pour prouver que ses intentions ne sont pas belliqueuse.

Il remarque alors que l'ensemble qu'elle porte met particulièrement en valeur ses formes généreuses. Il n'est pas spécialement attiré par cette morphologie, mais note distraitement qu'elle évite ce genre de vêtements quand elle sert au café. Il n'a toujours pas envie de l'inviter mais il ne peut repousser cette offre d'apaisement. Il le doit à Tam.

Il fait un pas en arrière, se rappelle que son canapé est ouvert en position lit et s'efforce de la guider vers la partie cuisine du studio. Mais elle le contourne et s'avance dans la pièce.

— C'est douillet chez toi, remarque-t-elle.

Il ferme la porte en sentant qu'il est en train de se mettre dans une situation délicate. Tout son instinct lui hurle qu'il doit se méfier d'elle. Mais pour l'instant, il n'a aucune raison de lui demander de partir. Pour éviter toute ambiguïté, il s'adosse sur le demi-mur qui marque la délimitation entre la partie principale du studio et la cuisine.

— Tu voulais me parler ? s'enquiert-il.

Elle se tourne vers lui et parait amusée de le voir ainsi garder ses distances. Il sent bien qu'il s'est mis sur la défensive, lui laissant l'initiative de l'attaque. Mais il estime qu'à trop avancer ses pièces il risquerait de se faire déborder.

Elle avance vers lui. Il résiste à l'envie de croiser les bras. Il ne veut pas lui montrer à quel point sa proximité le met mal à l'aise.

— Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis aussi opposée à ce que tu voies ma sœur, commence-t-elle.

— Effectivement, répond-il prudemment.

— Tu ne vas pas te fâcher si je te le dis ? demande-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

— Je devrais ?

Elle baisse la tête comme si elle avait un accès de timidité. Instinctivement, il suit le mouvement du regard et tombe sur un décolleté pigeonnant, qui se soulève et se baisse à un rythme accéléré. Il est même possible qu'un bouton supplémentaire se soit ouvert depuis le moment où elle est entrée.

_Je rêve_, songe Quentin. _Elle ne va quand même pas faire ça !_

— J'ai un peu honte de le dire, minaude Sylia.

La formulation serait ridicule si sa voix sensuelle ne conférait un caractère excitant à la confession. Elle s'approche encore. Il sent son parfum capiteux. Il amorce un mouvement de recul mais il est contre le mur et ne peut pas aller plus loin. Elle est désormais trop proche pour qu'il puisse la contourner sans la toucher.

Il cherche une réponse qui exprimerait une fin de non-recevoir sans être humiliante quand elle reprend :

— C'est plus fort que moi, tu me plais beaucoup, dévoile-t-elle d'un ton voluptueux.

Une partie de lui ne peut s'empêcher d'être sensible au caractère sensuel de la situation. Il sent sa propre respiration s'accélérer et il a soudain très chaud. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a la tête vide et manque encore l'occasion de lui signifier son désaccord. Il sait qu'il doit mettre fin à cette scène mais, conditionné à ne pas utiliser sa force contre une femme, il hésite un instant à la repousser physiquement.

Avec un sourire carnassier, elle exploite ce moment de faiblesse et se plaque contre lui. Il sent son corps réagir vivement à ce contact. En réponse, elle ondule des hanches provoquant chez lui un frisson involontaire. Cela le tire de son indécision. Il la saisit par les avant-bras et la repousse violemment. Elle résiste, mais il la tient aussi loin de lui que possible.

— Tu es folle ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton choqué.

— Tu en as envie, Quentin, je l'ai bien senti, affirme-t-elle tentant toujours d'abolir la distance qui les sépare. Personne n'en saura rien.

Il est tellement en colère contre elle que la gêne qu'il pourrait éprouver suite à ce contact intime et à sa réaction incontrôlée en est balayée. Il resserre encore sa prise sur elle, sans se soucier de lui faire mal :

— Tu es complètement dingue ! éructe-t-il en la secouant. Comment peux-tu trahir Tam de cette façon ? Ça ne te suffit pas de lui pourrir la vie ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir la retenir pour toujours ? Quand je pense qu'elle croie que tu l'aimes !

La physionomie de Sylia change du tout au tout. Son visage se durcit et c'est avec une intensité effrayante qu'elle crache :

— Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Et puis tu peux parler ! Tu oses me parler de trahison alors que tu es en rut à peine deux minutes après mon arrivée ? Vous êtes bien tous pareils !

— L'idée de coucher avec toi me fait vomir, déclare-t-il froidement. _Tu _me fais vomir.

Il la pousse rudement en arrière en la lâchant, manquant de lui faire perdre son équilibre. La voie étant libre, il passe devant elle et ouvre sa porte :

— Dégage ! ordonne-t-il. Fiche le camp de chez moi.

Comme elle le défie du regard, il ajoute :

— Je n'hésiterai pas à te foutre dehors.

Il doit être convainquant car elle passe devant lui comme une furie, traverse le palier d'un pas rageur et dévale les escaliers, dédaignant l'ascenseur.

Son souffle est encore chaotique et son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il claque la porte et se laisse glisser au sol. Il tente de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et les conséquences que cela va avoir. Il sait que Sylia n'a toujours pas accepté sa liaison avec Tam, mais il n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'elle en soit arrivée à une telle extrémité. Son studio lui parait soudain étouffant. Il prend ses clés et part marcher pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Au bout d'une heure, il est en partie calmé. Il réalise qu'il faut qu'il parle de cela à Tam, qu'il doit la mette en garde contre sa sœur qui, il en est certain, n'en restera pas là. Il lui envoie un sms : '_Dois te parler ce soir absolument_. _Je t'attends._' Et il rentre chez lui.

Il est minuit quand elle vient enfin. Il a eu le temps de lancer sa lessive et de pendre son linge. Il s'est ensuite posé devant la télévision, mais il serait incapable de dire ce qu'il y avait au programme. Il s'est ensuite mis en pyjama et est sur le point de se brosser les dents quand il entend frapper à sa porte.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension quand il ouvre, mais c'est bien Tam, le visage triste. Il s'efface pour la faire entrer. Ils se dévisagent gravement. Il ouvre la bouche mais elle le coupe.

— Je ne crois pas ce qu'elle dit, annonce-t-elle.

— C'est à dire ? interroge-t-il même s'il en a une petite idée.

— Qu'elle est venue te parler et que tu l'as agressée.

— Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! ironise-t-il.

— Elle est couverte de bleus, précise Tam.

Il songe à la férocité avec laquelle il l'a empoignée.

— C'est bien possible, reconnaît-il. Mais je pense qu'elle a oublié de te préciser…

— Je ne veux pas savoir, coupe-t-elle.

Il est blessé qu'elle ne lui donne pas l'occasion de se justifier, mais il comprend aussi qu'elle cherche à se protéger. Elle ne peut pas rompre avec sa sœur comme on le fait avec une amie perfide. Le lien qui existe entre elles est incontournable.

Il lui faut un moment pour retrouver assez de calme et demander d'une voix normale :

— Tu restes ?

— Oui.

Elle le dit d'un ton tellement définitif, qu'il sent que c'est une manière de signifier à qui va sa confiance. Il devra sans doute s'en contenter. Il se brosse les dents pendant qu'elle enfile le pyjama qu'il lui prête quand elle a trop froid pour dormir nue. Ils se couchent en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, recherchant le réconfort plutôt que la sensualité. Au bout d'un moment, Tam demande d'une petite voix :

— Tu l'as fait ?

— Quoi ?

Comme elle ne répond pas, il comprend qu'elle sait parfaitement quelles étaient les intentions de Sylia et se demande dans quelle mesure il a cédé.

— Non.

— Tu as été tenté ? insiste-t-elle.

Il s'agace de la question. Elle n'a pas le droit de le mettre ainsi en accusation. Puis il se rappelle qu'elle est la cible principale de l'attaque dont il a été la victime. Il se force à répondre le plus honnêtement possible :

— Si tu veux savoir si j'ai réagi, la réponse est oui. Je réagis aussi devant les films pornos, les photos de charme et même parfois les filles dans la rue. Mais je ne visionne pas de films, je n'achète pas de magazines cochons et je n'aborde pas les inconnues. Je suis capable de me contrôler.

Il expire violemment en souvenir de la scène qui s'est déroulée plus tôt et conclut :

— Tu sais, c'est vraiment la dernière fille avec qui je voudrais coucher car ce serait la pire des trahisons envers toi. Je serais le dernier des derniers de t'infliger ça !

Elle ne répond pas et, aux tremblements de son corps, il comprend qu'elle pleure en silence. Il la berce avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, elle lui dit d'une voix timide :

— Avec tous les ennuis que je te donne, je comprendrais si tu voulais arrêter.

— Je ne veux pas arrêter ! s'exclame-t-il. Et toi ? demande-t-il à son tour. Est-ce trop difficile ?

Elle reste un moment à le regarder en silence, et cette hésitation lui fait mal. Mais sa réponse lui redonne espoir :

— Je voudrais t'aimer moins, s'écrie-t-elle avec passion, comme si les mots débordaient. Je voudrais pouvoir envisager la vie sans toi et ne pas me sentir déchirée ! Je voudrais arrêter de vibrer dès que je te vois et d'avoir l'impression que je suis incomplète quand je reste trop longtemps loin de tes bras.

Il la serre contre lui avec violence, les larmes aux yeux.

— Viens vivre avec moi, supplie-t-il.

— Non, je ne peux pas, répond-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Elle le repousse et lui explique :

— Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Sylia.

Il ouvre la bouche pour l'interrompre avec indignation, mais elle la lui ferme avec une main et continue :

— Je n'approuve pas ce qu'elle vient de faire, mais elle reste ma sœur. Quoi qu'elle fasse, ce sera toujours celle avec qui j'ai enduré la disparition de mes parents, avec qui je me suis demandé si on n'allait pas être obligées de mettre Alex à l'assistance publique. Je l'ai vu renoncer à ce qu'elle aimait le plus pour nous garantir un toit et de quoi manger. Elle est réellement persuadée que tu vas me rendre malheureuse, et c'est pour ça qu'elle se bat autant contre toi. Je sais que ce qu'elle a fait peut paraître monstrueux, mais si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle estimait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour me sauver malgré moi.

— Tam, elle était prête à coucher avec moi pour nous séparer, proteste-t-il derrière ses doigts. C'est pas la solution qui vient à l'esprit de tout le monde !

— Mais que sais-tu de ce qui vient à l'esprit des femmes qui doivent sauver leur famille, sans argent et sans appui ? réplique Tam d'une voix cinglante.

Quentin en reste sans voix.

— Ça a été si dur ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Ça a été très difficile à un moment. Ne la juge pas trop durement Quentin. Je ne la laisserai pas nous séparer, mais je ne la renierai pas non plus.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Ils se sont serrés l'un contre l'autre un long moment, puis elle est partie retrouver sa famille et il s'est préparé pour aller travailler.

**ooOoo**

Quand ses collègues proposent une pause au café, Quentin hésite à les suivre, puis il se dit que ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner le terrain.

Quand Sylia arrive avec les tasses – Tam a vainement tenté de l'intercepter – il sait ce qui va suivre et dit au revoir à sa veste. Il ne s'attend tout de même pas à ce qu'elle utilise le plateau de manière aussi offensive. Il ne doit qu'à un excellent réflexe de ne pas le recevoir en pleine tête. Il entend le cri étranglé de Tam mêlé aux exclamations de surprise des clients qui les entourent. Il plante son regard dans celui de Sylia et refuse de baisser les yeux. Ils se défient en silence puis Tam s'interpose entre eux.

— Vous êtes blessé, Inspecteur ? demande-t-elle d'une voix soigneusement retenue.

— Il en faut un peu plus pour m'abattre, affirme-t-il en lui rendant le plateau.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Sylia repousser d'un mouvement vif Gaudin qui en a profité pour la peloter, sous prétexte de lui rendre son équilibre. Son collègue a une grimace de douleur, preuve qu'elle a touché un point sensible.

Il examine l'étendue des dégâts. Six cafés lui ont dégringolé dessus et il commence à ressentir la brûlure du liquide.

— Il faut que tu te changes, dit Asaya.

Quentin en convient et sort, accompagné de ses collègues.

— Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Gaudin d'un air gourmand.

— Un truc que tu pourrais pas faire, riposte Quentin.

— Mais encore ? demanda Delage, légitimement curieux.

— Une histoire de bagnole, invente Quentin.

Il ne sait pas si les autres les croient mais, au moins, cela met fin aux questions. Une fois au commissariat, il va mettre son pantalon de gymnastique et reprend son travail.

A midi et demi, Tam arrive avec six plateaux de livraison.

— Cadeau de la maison, annonce-t-elle.

— Un problème avec Sylia ? demande Gaudin dont la finesse n'est pas la qualité première.

— Non, pourquoi ? demande Tam avec une voix tellement innocente que Quentin lui décerne le César de la meilleure actrice. Elle est désolée pour l'incident de ce matin. D'ailleurs… (Tam baisse la voix comme si elle allait révéler un secret), je pense qu'elle est assez vexée, alors ne vous étonnez pas si elle fait un peu la tête ces prochains jours. Du coup, passez la commande auprès de moi, d'accord ?

— Entendu, Tam, répond Asaya.

— Oh, et bien sûr, nous réglerons vos notes de blanchisserie, Inspecteur Chapuis, dit la serveuse à ce dernier avec un sourire d'excuse.

— Merci, fait-il d'un ton poli.

Une fois qu'elle est partie et les plateaux distribués, Lejeune regarde Quentin en dessous et fait remarquer :

— Elle espère vraiment nous faire croire que c'est un accident ?

— Elle ne peut pas dire autrement, nous sommes des clients, rappelle Asaya.

Tous les regards restent tournés vers l'inspecteur.

— Sérieux, Chapuis, t'as essayé de la violer ou quoi ? insiste Andrieu.

— Je ne m'appelle pas Gaudin. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on s'est accrochés pour une histoire de voiture. Je lui ai fait un refus de priorité car j'étais déjà engagé, et elle l'a pris de manière personnelle, développe-t-il.

— Les bonnes femmes, ça sait pas conduire, affirme Gaudin d'un ton sentencieux. Mais j'avais pas tort, tu lui as fait du rentre-dedans en quelque sorte, glousse-t-il.

— C'est elle qui m'a foncé dessus, ne peut s'empêcher de rectifier Quentin.

— Pourquoi tu as dit tout à l'heure que c'était quelque chose que j'aurais pas pu faire ? s'inquiète Gaudin.

— Parce qu'on sait tous que tu l'aurais laissée passer pour la coller au cul, riposte Quentin.

— C'est sûr, reconnaît son collègue. Et qui aurait eu raison ?

Gaudin est fortement agaçant mais cette fois l'équipe ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**ooOoo**

A seize heures, Quentin reçoit un texto du "_Brigadier Martin_" : '_Ce soir, 19h_'. Il a un petit sourire. Il est rare que Tam se libère si tôt. Ils pourront passer une soirée tranquille au lieu de se mettre tout de suite au lit du fait de l'heure tardive. Cela le met de tellement bonne humeur qu'il en sifflote.

— Ça t'amuse de recevoir des cafés sur la gueule ? s'étonne Gaudin.

— Toi, c'est sûr, ce serait plutôt de la bière.

Quentin achète de quoi cuisiner en revenant chez lui et a l'heureuse surprise de trouver Tam qui l'attend, assise devant sa porte.

— Déjà ?

— Pas d'heure sup' aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix ravie.

— Super, j'ai besoin d'un marmiton, approuve-t-il en montrant ses sacs.

Alors qu'ils s'affairent dans la cuisine, il s'inquiète :

— Ça ne pose pas de problème pour Alex, que tu ne dînes pas avec elle ?

— Je lui ai expliqué qu'on avait besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? interroge Quentin.

Tam hésite.

— Quoi ? insiste Quentin.

— Elle a demandé quand on allait se marier, rapporte-t-elle en haussant les épaules pour en minimiser l'importance.

Il se tourne vers elle.

— C'est peut-être un peu tôt, mais moi j'aime bien l'idée.

Elle lui plante un baiser sur la joue et retourne à son découpage.

— Sans aller aussi loin, on pourrait réfléchir à des fiançailles, continue-t-il.

— C'est une demande ? interrogea-t-elle en s'interrompant.

— Je pense attendre ma nomination pour le grade de Capitaine de police. Si j'arrête Cat's Eye, c'est dans la poche.

Il entendit une exclamation. Il la regarda :

— Ça va ? Ah mince, tu t'es coupée.

— C'est rien, prétend-elle mais elle semble secouée.

Il lui saisit la main. Son annulaire est entaillé, mais heureusement très légèrement. Il prend le doigt blessé dans sa bouche pour étancher le sang.

— C'est moins bien qu'une alliance, reconnaît-il.

— Faut que t'apprenne à ne pas faire ce genre de déclaration sur le ton de la conversation, lui reproche-t-elle.

— Désolé. Certains sujets deviennent une évidence quand je suis avec toi.

Elle sourit d'un air incertain, l'embrasse et ils reprennent leurs occupations.

Après le dîner, il est encore tôt.

— On regarde un film ? propose Quentin.

— Bof. Tu n'as pas un jeu ou un truc où on se parle ?

— Un jeu de cartes ?

— Par exemple.

— Un poker ? propose-t-il pour plaisanter.

— Ouais, ça me dit bien.

— Tu sais y jouer ?

— Je connais un peu les règles.

— Strip poker ? tente-t-il.

— J'y ai jamais joué, avoue-t-elle, mais tu m'apprendras, hein !

— Bien sûr, ma chérie. J'espère pour toi que tu sais bluffer ! la prévient Quentin.

Elle a son sourire de Joconde. Une heure plus tard, il est à poil. Dans tous les sens du terme.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, quand Gaudin propose un café, tout le monde se retourne vers Quentin.

— Quoi ? il demande.

— Et si on commandait et que Chapuis attende qu'on soit servis pour entrer ? propose Andrieu.

— Ça me parait plus sûr, confirme Lejeune.

— Allez vous faire foutre. Je reste pas dehors comme un chien pour un refus de priorité, proteste Quentin.

— Je veux mon café, insiste Delage.

— Oh, ça va, on demandera à Tam ! coupe Asaya.

— La vieille fille n'a pas tort, commente Gaudin.

— Y'a des cafés qui se perdent, soupire Quentin.

A leur arrivée, Tam les dirige vers une table loin du comptoir. Elle prend leur commande et l'apporte elle-même. Si elle a entendu l'âpre discussion de l'équipe pour savoir à quelle place mettre Quentin pour donner aux autres le maximum de chance de récupérer leur tasse avant qu'il ne subisse les foudres de la patronne, elle n'en laisse rien paraître.

Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Tam passe des soirées entières en compagnie de Quentin, avant de s'excuser de devoir passer un peu de temps avec Alexia le week-end.

— Tu sais, elle a l'air super-cool, comme ça, mais elle angoisse quand elle n'a personne derrière elle pour l'encourager et la surveiller, explique Tam. Elle a besoin de beaucoup d'attentions.

— Je comprends, ma chérie. Elle n'a pas à pâtir de nos disputes d'adulte.

— Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, continue-t-elle.

Tam a un sourire qui illumine son visage, ce qui émerveille Quentin, habitué à une joie plus mesurée :

— Quoi ?

— Pose tes vacances. Je pars avec toi.

Il est presque sans voix à cette nouvelle. Il la serre dans ses bras avec fougue et affirme :

— Je vais faire mon possible pour que cela vaille le prix que tu as payé.

**ooOoo**

Les vacances tiennent leurs promesses.

Ils partent en Italie et en visitent les places les plus connues. Au bout de deux jours de dépaysement complet, Quentin voit Tam s'épanouir. Son rire est plus facile, ses émerveillements plus spontanés et, libérés de toute contrainte, ils peuvent laisser libre court à toute improvisation. Elle s'avère en outre très résistante – Quentin entretient soigneusement sa forme pour des raisons professionnelles – et n'a aucun mal à suivre un rythme élevé qui leur permet de faire de nombreuses visites. Elle fait également preuve d'une connaissance sur la peinture qui l'étonne. Quand il lui demande où elle a appris tout ça, il n'a droit qu'à son sourire de Joconde. Devant la tour de Pise, un touriste américain prend une photo de leur couple enlacé avec l'appareil de Quentin.

Au cours des dix jours qu'ils ont réussi à arracher à leur vie normale, ils sentent se développer leur complicité et ont l'impression que la vie à deux est une évidence.

Le retour est ardu. Cat's Eye est plus déchaînée que jamais et les cambriolages se succèdent. Tam a bien du mal à se libérer de l'emprise de Sylia, qui doit sans doute lui faire payer ses jours de liberté.

Mais Quentin reste confiant. Il sent qu'il se rapproche des Cat's et a bon espoir pour son avancement. En outre, ses vacances lui ont donné la certitude qu'entre lui et Tam c'est du sérieux et que rien ne pourra jamais se mettre en travers de leur relation.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: Ce chapitre est bien long (j'ai ajouté des passages à la trame initiale, au fur et à mesure qu'ils me venaient). J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à en venir à bout.

Je signale que j'ai fait des petites modifications dans le chapitre précédent pour ajouter dans l'équation la saisie du juge des enfants pour le cas d'Alexia et une mention au procureur à qui la police doit rendre compte de l'avancée des gardes à vue.

On se retrouve dans une semaine pour revenir à Quentin, après l'arrestation. Cela s'appellera "_Rien qui en vaille le coup_"


	5. Rien qui en vaille le coup

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**V : Rien qui en vaille le coup**

* * *

**_Bordeaux – Angers – Lyon  
Octobre 2004 – mars 2005_**

Les policiers posèrent des scellés sur le box où ils avaient retrouvé tous les trésors de Cat's Eye. Quand ils revinrent aux voitures, Odile s'arrangea pour que Lejeune récupère la liasse de l'inventaire et se charge d'aller la déposer sur le bureau de Bruno. Quentin était venu avec Delage, mais elle le prit dans son véhicule pour le retour.

— On rentre à la maison, annonça-t-elle.

Quentin ne protesta pas. Il semblait épuisé maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de tâche à accomplir. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua :

— Ce n'est pas le bon chemin pour aller chez moi.

— Tu dors chez moi ce soir.

— Hein ?

— Sur le canapé.

— T'as peur que je fasse une connerie ?

— J'ai peur que tu ne retrouves pas le chemin de ton lit dans ton bazar.

Il sembla vouloir argumenter puis abandonna. Il se carra de nouveau dans son siège et referma les yeux, s'en remettant à elle.

Une fois dans son appartement, il observa les lieux et en tira ses conclusions :

— T'as pas de chat.

— Non.

— T'as un mec.

— Oui.

Il s'avança pour observer leur collection de DVD. Finalement, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine où elle commençait à s'activer.

— Je peux faire quelque chose ?

— C'est vrai que ta mère t'a bien élevé ! Mais y'a pas grand-chose à faire, on mange des surgelés, ce soir.

Il l'aidait à mettre la table quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

— Odile, tu es là ?

— Dans la cuisine. Nous avons un invité.

Une silhouette masculine se découpa sur le seuil. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avec une égale curiosité.

— Benoît, Chapuis, les présenta brièvement Odile.

— Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit Benoît d'une voix qui laissait entendre un a priori positif.

— De même, répondit l'inspecteur d'un ton plus neutre. Appelle-moi Quentin.

Il jeta un regard incertain à Odile qui expliqua :

— Quentin a eu un dégât des eaux dans son studio. Je lui ai proposé de l'héberger.

— Ah, c'est pas de chance, commenta Benoît. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop d'affaires abîmées.

Quentin eut une moue dubitative tandis qu'Odile se remémorait le chaos qu'elle avait découvert en venant le chercher le matin.

— C'est prêt, coupa-t-elle. Tu nous ouvres une bouteille de vin ?

Un fois qu'ils furent installés autour de la table, Benoît demanda innocemment :

— Bonne journée ?

— Une arrestation fatigante, répondit brièvement son amie pendant que Quentin baissait le nez sur son assiette. Et toi ? Ton client était content ?

Benoît ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était supposé faire la conversation. Ils mangèrent rapidement puis les deux hommes rangèrent la cuisine en parlant cinéma. Odile en profita pour prendre son sac et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle en posa une partie du contenu sur son lit. Elle regarda avec tristesse la photo de Tam et Quentin devant la tour de Pise. Ils regardaient l'objectif avec ce sourire lumineux et insouciant propre aux amoureux. Enfin, elle rassembla tout ce qu'elle avait récupéré dans le placard de Tam et le mit dans une grande enveloppe, qu'elle scella et cacha dans ses vêtements.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était en pyjama et un lit de fortune avait été installé sur le canapé. Odile rejoignit Quentin avec un verre d'eau à la main.

— Pour dormir, explicita-t-elle en lui tendant un comprimé.

Il ne fit pas un geste pour le prendre.

— Quentin, tu n'as pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière. Il faut que tu te reposes, insista-t-elle. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure, j'aimerais retrouver mon salon en ordre, demain matin.

Il eut une sorte de rictus et accepta l'offre.

**ooOoo**

— Je ne le voyais pas tout à fait comme ça, ton partenaire, remarqua son compagnon quand elle le rejoignit dans leur lit.

— On a eu une journée de merde, expliqua Odile en se glissant sous les draps. On a arrêté Cat's Eye, et figure-toi que ce sont les filles qui s'occupent du café en face du commissariat.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Benoît pour comprendre :

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Chapuis avait une liaison discrète avec l'une d'elle ?

— Si.

— Je comprends qu'il fasse la gueule.

— Ouais.

— Tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour lui ?

— Y'a pas que ça. Moi aussi, j'aimais bien Tam. Et je me suis occupée de leur petite sœur toute la journée, et c'était un crève-cœur de la voir réaliser que son monde était en train de tomber en morceaux. Et puis, merde ! Elles étaient sous notre nez depuis tout ce temps et on n'a rien vu. Je me sens conne, tu peux pas savoir !

— On ne peut pas tout réussir, tenta de l'apaiser son compagnon.

— On va être la risée du pays ! Non mais t'imagines les titres des journaux demain ?

— Au moins, vous pouvez vous prévaloir de les avoir arrêtées.

— Chapuis a eu le nez très fin sur ce coup. Mais c'est con, ce soir il a plus envie de se pendre que de se féliciter de sa perspicacité.

— Où est son arme de service ? s'inquiéta Benoît.

— Là, répondit Odile en montrant sa penderie. Avec les couteaux de cuisine et la moitié de l'armoire à pharmacie. Et je lui ai donné un somnifère.

— T'as pas pris de risque.

— Je ne prends jamais de risque, rappela Odile.

— C'est vrai, reconnut Benoît, et t'es une super flic.

— En tout cas, j'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu le meilleur coéquipier que j'aie jamais eu.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, quand le couple se leva, l'inspecteur dormait encore. Odile eut un bref échange téléphonique avant de retrouver le commissaire Bruno dans un café en bas de chez elle, vingt minutes plus tard. Ils eurent une conversation assez longue, au terme de laquelle elle remonta à son appartement. Benoît, qui était graphiste et travaillait à domicile, était déjà sur son ordinateur et sa tablette numérique.

Lorsque Quentin se réveilla, Benoît le dirigea vers le petit-déjeuner et la salle de bain. Ils le laissèrent manger et prendre une douche avant qu'Odile lui propose de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.

— On ne bosse pas aujourd'hui ? s'étonne Quentin.

— Officiellement, on est en enquête à Lacanau.

— Et après ?

— Ça dépend. Faut qu'on en parle.

— Si Bruno veut ma démission, je la lui donne sans problème, proposa Quentin avec fatalisme.

— Il ne l'a pas demandée. Ce qu'il veut, c'est éviter d'avoir mauvaise presse.

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle lui donna les journaux régionaux. "_Cat's Eye servait le café aux policiers_" titrait le premier. "_Des voleuses sous le nez des flics_" clamait un autre, et le reste était à l'avenant.

— Bruno fait son possible pour attirer l'attention sur le trésor qu'on a retrouvé. A ce propos, il est _très_ content, qu'on ait récupéré l'info aussi vite.

— Un grand moment de professionnalisme, ironise Quentin.

— N'empêche que ça va sans doute nous sauver la mise, et il va le mettre à ton crédit. Par contre, il va devoir jouer très serré et il ne veut pas d'élément perturbateur.

— Comprends pas. Je suis en odeur de sainteté ou non ?

— Je vais être franche avec toi. Bruno m'a demandé si tu allais tenir, et je lui ai répondu que je ne le pensais pas.

Elle le vit accuser le coup.

— Quentin, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, tu sais que je t'apprécie énormément en tant que personne et que je respecte vraiment tes capacités de flic. Cette affaire était pourrie et cela ne change rien à tes réussites passées. Mais vraiment, je ne pense pas que tu puisses tenir en vivant dans le studio où elle venait, en passant devant le café tous les matins et en entendant les vannes de ce sale con de Gaudin. Si tu ne t'effondres pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain et va savoir à quel point tu te créeras des casseroles qui te suivront longtemps. Alors que, si on la joue bien, si tu prends le temps de digérer ça, tu repartiras ailleurs d'un bon pied.

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

— Bruno ne veut pas avoir la bombe que tu représentes trop près de lui, mais il ne veut pas te plomber pour autant, affirma l'inspectrice. Il désire sincèrement que tu réussisses.

— Il n'est pas arrivé à son poste en faisant du sentiment, opposa Quentin.

— Non, reconnut-elle. Si tu commences à présenter le moindre danger pour lui, il te lâchera. Mais il espère réellement ne pas en arriver là. Il t'offre une opportunité où vous êtes tous les deux gagnants.

— Et toi dans tout ça ?

— J'ai accepté de servir d'intermédiaire parce que je suis persuadée que c'est le mieux pour toi. Sans compter que si tu te vautres, je serai sans doute éclaboussée, ajouta-t-elle avec honnêteté.

— D'accord, quel est le deal ?

— Tu fais immédiatement une demande de mutation. En attendant qu'elle soit acceptée, tu prends toutes les vacances qu'il te reste, puis un congé sans solde si tu n'es pas recasé d'ici là. Bruno validera le tout et te mettra sur le tableau d'avancement pour tes galons de capitaine de police. Parallèlement, il fera son possible pour que tu aies rapidement une place ailleurs.

— Il y met le prix ! constata amèrement Quentin.

— Ce n'est pas de la complaisance. Je te rappelle que tu as toujours pensé que l'arrestation de Cat's Eye serait ta clé pour obtenir cette promotion. Tu as découvert qui elle était grâce à une investigation en bonne et due forme, ton intuition habituelle et une excellente initiative avec la photo. Tu n'as pas démérité.

— Je suis un super flic, c'est sûr ! La cambrioleuse que je cherche partout était dans mon lit depuis des mois sans que je ne soupçonne rien. Quelle perspicacité ! On peut dire que je me suis bien fait baiser.

— Nous aussi on la voyait tous les jours ! C'est Bruno qui a amené ces foutus micros dans notre salle protégée, ravi d'avoir eu en prime une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de la patronne ! Alors arrête de croire que tu es le seul à t'être planté.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Je savais des choses que personne d'autre ne savait, et dont tout le monde aurait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Il tendit ses mains, comme s'il enserrait un corps :

— Moi, je savais qu'elles étaient de la même stature, parce que j'avais tenu les deux dans mes bras ! Je savais à quel point elle était souple et athlétique ! Je savais qu'elle se faisait régulièrement des bleus alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu trébucher ou être maladroite. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose de grave qui l'empêchait de se laisser complètement aller avec moi.

— Tu n'avais aucune raison de faire le lien.

— Tu rigoles ? Elle a le même parfum que l'autre, saute en l'air quand je l'appelle 'Mon petit chat', pique des crises quand je parle de Cat's Eye, se crispe quand je lui demande ce qui est arrivé à son père, est dix fois plus occupée que ne le justifie son boulot, et j'ai pas percuté une seule fois. Je savais même qu'elle était une super menteuse, vu qu'elle dissimulait notre relation avec ma bénédiction.

Il se leva et balança les journaux à travers la pièce en hurlant :

— J'ai fermé les yeux et bouché mes oreilles ! Il suffisait qu'elle m'approche pour que je ne vaille pas mieux que l'autre obsédé de Gaudin !

— Je pourrais te dire que c'est normal de dissocier notre vie privée et nos dossiers, mais cela ne te convaincra pas, répondit calmement Odile. Je pourrais te répéter que tu es un bon policier, mais tu ne me croiras pas. Par contre, si je t'affirme que, si tu retournes au boulot, tu vas rapidement exploser en plein vol, tu penses que j'ai tort ou que j'ai raison ?

La respiration hachée, Quentin convint :

— Raison.

— Alors accepte la proposition de Bruno. Mets-toi au vert le temps qu'il faut, recommence ta carrière et ta vie ailleurs. Tu as un endroit où aller ? Un copain, quelqu'un de ta famille qui pourrait t'héberger momentanément ?

Quentin n'hésita pas un instant :

— Ma mère.

**ooOoo**

Ils remplirent ensemble le formulaire de demande de mutation que l'inspectrice sortit de son sac. Il choisit trois villes au hasard, se fichant complètement de l'endroit où il atterrirait. Tant qu'il quittait cet endroit, tout lui convenait.

Ensuite, Odile demanda à Benoît de lui laisser l'accès à l'ordinateur et lui trouva un itinéraire qui l'amenait par train à Angers. Quentin appela sa mère et lui demanda si elle pouvait venir le chercher à la gare. Elle répondit par l'affirmative tout en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

— On en parle ce soir, se borna-t-il à répondre avant de raccrocher.

— Tu pars dans deux heures, indiqua Odile qui venait de terminer la transaction avec la carte bleue de Quentin. Tu veux passer chez toi pour prendre des affaires ?

Il songea à l'état dans lequel il avait laissé son studio. Dans un accès de rage, il avait jeté par terre et piétiné tout ce qui lui rappelait le passage de Tam dans ces murs. Sous l'emprise de la paranoïa, il s'était même demandé si elle n'avait pas posé un micro chez lui et s'il ne venait pas de trahir ses soupçons à des oreilles attentives. Mais il avait rapidement conclu que, aussi tordue qu'elle puisse être, elle n'avait quand même pas été jusqu'à donner la possibilité à Sylia d'écouter leurs ébats.

— Je n'ai rien à reprendre qui en vaille le coup, répondit-il à Odile.

Il lui confia ses clés pour qu'elle passe de temps en temps prendre le courrier, ainsi que le trousseau de sa voiture pour qu'elle la déplace. Ce n'est que dans le train qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était aussi arrangée pour garder son arme et son téléphone portable.

Les heures de voyages passèrent dans un état de quasi-torpeur. Quand il entendit le nom de sa gare, c'est par habitude qu'il descendit – du temps où il était étudiant, il revenait régulièrement passer le week-end chez lui et il en connaissait bien l'arrêt.

Sur le quai, il chercha la silhouette familière. Soudain elle fut là, avec ses cheveux gris et l'odeur de son enfance.

— Mon grand, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

Enfin, laissant s'effondrer toutes les digues sur lesquelles il s'arc-boutait depuis quarante-huit heures, il se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère et éclata en sanglots.

** ooOoo**

Les jours qui suivirent restèrent nébuleux pour Quentin. Il se laissa complètement aller, oscillant entre hébétude et apitoiement sur lui-même. Il savait qu'Odile avait téléphoné à sa mère – il lui avait laissé le numéro avant de partir – et qu'elles avaient parlé longuement la première fois, plus brièvement les suivantes. Lui-même avait refusé de parler à Odile. Il lui était reconnaissant, mais voulait se couper de tout ce qui avait trait à cette période de sa vie.

La nuit, il faisait des rêves ardents où il avait tour à tour Cat's Eye et Tam dans les bras. Il s'éveillait le corps en ébullition, secoué de désir et de rage mêlés. Il se sentait humilié de sentir à quel point elle lui manquait physiquement. Il se mit à fumer comme un pompier.

Au bout de trois semaines, il dut cependant se secouer et retourner à Bordeaux pour libérer son studio. Il s'y rendit en train avec sa mère. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent Odile et Benoît qui les aidèrent au déménagement. Son sens de l'observation policier ne l'avait pas tout à fait quitté et il remarqua que son ancienne coéquipière était déjà passée pour jeter tout ce qui était périssable et débrancher le réfrigérateur.

Les instructions qu'il donna furent claires : à part ses livres de Droit et ses vêtements, tout pouvait être jeté ou donné. Il céda à Benoît, avec qui il s'était découvert des goûts cinéphiles communs durant la soirée passée chez lui, toute sa collection de DVD et de cassettes vidéo. Ils remplirent de nombreux sacs poubelle et, quand il ne resta que les meubles, l'électroménager, le linge de maison et la vaisselle, ils prirent contact avec Emmaüs pour que ces derniers viennent récupérer le reliquat.

Odile garda les clés pour superviser l'enlèvement puis rendre le bail au propriétaire qui n'avait pas pu se libérer ce jour-là. Le peu que Quentin avait gardé entrait aisément dans sa voiture qu'Odile lui avait amenée.

Il insista pour prendre immédiatement la route, refusant de dormir sur place. Ils trouveraient bien un hôtel sur leur itinéraire. Avec reconnaissance, il embrassa Odile sur les deux joues et serra la main de Benoît. Puis il prit le volant et quitta la ville avec soulagement.

**ooOoo**

Il reçut enfin une nouvelle affectation qui l'envoyait à Lyon. Il commençait une semaine plus tard. Il se demanda combien de ficelles le commissaire Bruno avait tirées pour que tout se passe aussi vite.

Avec sa mère, il éplucha les petites annonces sur les sites de la police et eut la chance de trouver un deux pièces dans ses prix, à proximité de son commissariat. Ils allèrent immédiatement le visiter. Sur le coup, il le trouva trop grand : une famille entière vivait dedans : deux enfants dans la chambre, le couple ayant son lit derrière un rideau dans une alcôve qui agrandissait le salon.

— Tu ne seras peut-être pas longtemps tout seul, lui fit remarquer Mme Chapuis. Le prix est raisonnable, c'est parfaitement situé. Arrête de faire le difficile.

Le père, officier de police judiciaire lui aussi, était muté outre-mer. Il était prêt à vendre tous les meubles. Quentin ne changea pas grand-chose à la décoration, si ce n'est que le grand lit regagna la chambre et qu'il revendit sur internet les meubles destinés aux enfants – l'alcôve servit un moment de garde-meuble.

Le premier mois fut difficile. Quentin arrivait avec un excellent dossier, et on l'observa avec attention pour voir si c'était justifié ou si c'était juste un appui bien trouvé. Il dut apprendre d'autres méthodes de travail et s'immerger dans de nouvelles affaires. Il manquait encore de motivation et eut du mal à s'investir sérieusement. Il sentait bien que ses collègues étaient assez déçus, mais il n'arriva pas à secouer son apathie.

Puis on attribua à son équipe un dossier impliquant un trafic de mineurs. Quentin eut rapidement à cœur de démanteler le réseau au plus vite, écœuré à l'idée de toutes ces vies saccagées pour faire du profit. Il se mit à faire des heures supplémentaires et sentit que Mercier, le chef de l'équipe, commençait enfin à lui faire confiance.

Un jour, ils convoquèrent une assistante sociale qui travaillait dans un secteur où beaucoup de jeunes étaient recrutés, pour tenter de cerner avec elle le profil type des futures victimes. Quand elle fut annoncée par l'accueil, Mercier envoya Quentin la chercher à l'ascenseur. Lorsque la cabine arriva à l'étage, deux hommes en descendirent, ainsi qu'une jeune fille au look gothique, très maquillée. Il s'apprêtait à attendre l'arrivée suivante, quand la gothique l'aborda :

— Inspecteur Mercier ?

— Non, Chapuis, mais je travaille avec lui. Vous êtes Ruth Fleury ? s'enquit-il saisi d'un doute.

— Oui, enchantée !

En la regardant avec plus d'attention, il remarqua qu'elle avait effectivement bien la trentaine, même si son choix vestimentaire la rajeunissait. Il se dit qu'un tel look n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée pour mettre les jeunes en confiance. Elle se montra très coopérative sur le dossier et leur donna des renseignements intéressants. Ils convinrent de mettre en place d'autres séances de travail.

La troisième fois que Ruth Fleury vint échanger des renseignements avec eux, elle reçut un appel sur son mobile. Elle répondit mais raccrocha au bout de quelques secondes d'un air dégoûté. Ils reprirent leur dossier mais quelques minutes plus tard, l'incident se répéta.

— Un problème ? demanda Quentin.

— Rien, juste un détraqué qui me dit des insanités. C'est pas grave.

Quentin ne fit pas de réflexion mais, quand la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, il tendit la main. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lui donna son téléphone. Quentin décrocha.

— Dis donc salope, me raccroche plus jamais au nez si tu ne veux pas que je…

— Police judiciaire, interrompit Quentin de son ton le plus officiel. Je vous informe que nous avons remonté la source de cet appel. Voulez-vous qu'on vienne discuter avec vous de l'article 222-16 du code pénal ?

Son interlocuteur coupa immédiatement. Le policier rendit le téléphone.

— Impressionnant, fit la jeune femme.

— Le métier, répondit Quentin d'une voix blasée.

Le sourire qu'il récolta n'était pas très professionnel et il se surprit à le rendre de bon cœur. Ils terminèrent leur travail et, quand il la raccompagna à l'ascenseur, l'assistante sociale fit remarquer :

— Je vous dois un repas pour le service que vous m'avez rendu. Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

C'était une avance en bonne et due forme et Quentin fit son possible pour rester impassible. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il n'avait plus personne dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'ai rien de prévu.

Elle lui prit la main et au stylo traça un numéro de téléphone sur sa peau.

— Je vous laisse remonter l'appel. Passez me prendre à 20h.

Sur ce, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

— J'ai l'impression que tu as une touche, commenta un de ses collègues quand il revint à sa place.

— Le prestige de l'uniforme, assura Quentin en retirant une poussière imaginaire de son blouson.

**ooOoo**

Quentin trouva Ruth sur son trottoir à l'heure dite. Le dîner fut plaisant, ils avaient tous deux assez d'anecdotes professionnelles à raconter pour ne pas avoir à se creuser la tête pour trouver des sujets de conversation.

Il la raccompagna et elle lui proposa un dernier verre qu'il accepta. Elle était mignonne malgré son anneau dans le nez, entreprenante, et il avait un préservatif dans son portefeuille. Que demander de plus ? Il s'était inquiété à plusieurs reprises au cours des mois précédents à l'idée que ses souvenirs puissent être un blocage, mais elle prit rapidement le contrôle de la situation et il n'eut qu'à suivre le mouvement. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait encore servir, même si on était loin de la magie qu'il avait jadis connue.

Ensuite, Ruth lui servit le verre promis, et il comprit que c'était une manière polie de lui demander de partir. Il se rhabilla, avala son breuvage et prit congé. Avant de la quitter, il commenta :

— Le repas était délicieux. Si tu as encore un problème avec un type qui t'ennuie, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit-elle avant de refermer la porte dans son dos.

Il n'était pas certain qu'il la rappellerait. Non qu'il ait démérité, mais elle ne semblait pas souhaiter de relation suivie. Ils se revirent cependant plusieurs fois, mais elle eut bien soin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était que de passage.

**ooOoo**

Un soir, Ruth l'appela alors qu'il était chez lui à regarder la télévision.

— Je trouve personne de potable, tu veux pas venir ?

— Tu es où ? s'enquit-il alerté par sa voix pâteuse et le bruit de fond.

— Oh, je sais plus. On est où ? demanda-t-elle, il le supposa, à une personne se trouvant à proximité.

Quentin ne put saisir la réponse dans la cacophonie ambiante.

— Le coq machin, transmit Ruth.

Quentin se précipita sur son ordinateur et fit rapidement une recherche sur _Lyon, bar, coq_.

— Le Coq Rouge ? se fit-il confirmer.

— Ouais, ça doit être ça.

— Ne bouge pas de là, j'arrive. Garde ton téléphone à la main et réponds-moi si je t'appelle.

— Tu vas voir, c'est super, ici.

Il sauta dans sa voiture pour se rendre à l'adresse qu'il avait dégotée, espérant que c'était le bon endroit. Arrivé devant l'établissement, il se gara en double file, ignorant les protestations de la voiture qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il entra et rechercha la jeune femme dans la foule. Il la repéra enfin, affalée sur le bar, un type lui parlant à l'oreille, la main sur sa hanche.

— La dame est avec moi, signifia-t-il à l'importun.

— Quentiiiiin ! s'écria Ruth.

— C'est l'heure de rentrer, je crois.

— De quoi tu te mêles ? grogna le type.

— Casse-toi ! aboya Quentin.

Découragé par le regard agressif du policier, l'autre se débina en lançant :

— Garde-la, ta morue !

— Tu bois un verre avec moi ? demanda Ruth qui n'avait pas réagi à l'insulte.

— Tu es assez saoule comme ça, déclina Quentin.

— Nan, pas encore, je peux faire mieux.

— Pas ce soir. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi.

— Hé, elle n'a pas payé ses consommations, intervint le barman.

Quentin régla la note et entraîna Ruth vers sa voiture. Heureusement, il trouva rapidement une place pour se garer à proximité de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

— Je vais te faire un café, décida-t-il, une fois qu'il l'eut déposée sur son canapé.

— Nan, je veux pas dessouler, je me sens bien comme ça.

Elle se leva et commença à enlever sa robe tout en se rapprochant de lui en tanguant sur ses jambes.

— On va s'éclater ! proposa-t-elle.

— Ruth, tu es complètement partie.

— Et alors ?

— Tu te rappelleras de rien demain, c'est pas drôle, refusa-t-il gentiment.

Elle laissa tomber la robe qu'elle avait à la main, et ses épaules retombèrent. Elle personnifiait maintenant le découragement.

— Tu sais ce que tu as devant toi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Une femme qui va aller se coucher.

— Un échec sur patte. Je suis un échec en tant que fille, je suis un échec en tant qu'épouse. C'est ma mère qui le dit. Elle me connaît comme si elle m'avait faite.

Quentin la regarda avec compassion et l'enlaça.

— Les mères, c'est pas objectif, assura-t-il. Allez, viens te coucher.

Il la conduisit vers son lit et, après un moment d'hésitation, s'allongea près d'elle, se disant qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin d'aide quand elle se réveillerait.

Le lendemain matin, il la retrouva le regard morose devant une tasse de café. Il prit place devant elle.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester, remarqua-t-elle d'emblée.

— Désolé, répondit-il réalisant qu'il était embarrassant pour elle qu'il l'ai vue aussi vulnérable. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour toi. Je te laisse, si tu veux.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Elle se leva, alla chercher une seconde tasse et la lui remplit.

— Je pense que je voulais juste dire merci.

— Ce n'est rien.

Il but son café et se leva :

— Faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Elle ne réagit pas. Il s'approcha d'elle :

— Prends garde à toi. Si un jour ça tourne mal, tu m'appelles sans hésiter, d'accord ?

— D'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire contraint.

— Je suis sincère, insista-t-il. Tu peux aussi m'appeler si tout va bien, précisa-t-il.

— Ok.

Il la regarda un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la jugeait pas, mais finalement partit en silence, de peur d'être maladroit.

**ooOoo**

Un mois passa sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles de Ruth. Puis Mercier refit appel à elle. Quentin la suivit quand elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur après avoir pris congé.

— Ça va ?

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répliqua-t-elle agressivement.

— Tu es libre ce soir ? demanda Quentin sans se décourager.

— Peut-être, répondit-elle.

— Huit heures ?

— Huit heures, accepta-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Quand à minuit il se leva pour se rhabiller, elle posa une main sur son dos nu :

— Tu peux rester, si tu veux, concéda-t-elle.

Il se recoucha près d'elle et, après un instant de réflexion, l'attira contre son épaule dans une étreinte amicale. Il la sentit se raidir, puis enfin s'abandonner contre lui.

**ooOoo**

Quelque temps plus tard, Quentin reçut la notification de sa promotion au grade de capitaine de police. Au regard dubitatif de Mercier, il comprit que, même s'il s'était récemment amélioré, ce dernier se demandait encore pourquoi il était aussi bien noté. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il donne un coup de collier supplémentaire.

Peu après, il reçut un appel :

— Bonjour, Quentin !

— Odile ? Que me vaut le plaisir ?

— Devine où je suis ?

— Soit en haut de l'Himalaya, soit dans la même ville que moi.

— La vue est magnifique de là-haut.

— Tu repars quand ?

— Seulement demain midi.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur un lieu et une heure. Quand ils se retrouvèrent, ils s'étreignirent avec un grand sourire.

— Je suis content de te revoir, assura Quentin. Que deviens-tu ? Et Benoît ?

— On va bien, merci. Dis donc, quand Benoît a fait l'inventaire des films que tu lui as donnés, on aurait dit un gamin à Noël. Tu avais apparemment des pièces de collection. Sans regret ?

— Aucun. D'ailleurs, il les a bien gagnées. Tu sembles avoir tiré le bon numéro.

— J'en suis pas trop mécontente, confirma-t-elle. On mange où ?

Une fois installés, il lui demanda :

— Comment ça se passe au boulot ?

Elle eut un sourire un peu gêné.

— Moi aussi, j'étais sur le tableau d'avancement, confia-t-elle.

— Tu as tes galons de capitaine ?

Elle confirma de la tête.

— Mais c'est super ! Bravo.

— Bruno m'a proposé de devenir son bras droit, continua-t-elle. Ce sera effectif le mois prochain.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était Quentin qui était pressenti pour ce poste quelques mois auparavant.

— Je suis ravi pour toi, assura Quentin avec sincérité. Comment Gaudin le prend ? questionna-t-il d'un ton gourmand.

— A ton avis ?

— Il raconte à tout le monde que tu as couché avec Bruno, son supérieur, et toute la chaîne hiérarchique jusqu'au président de la République pour avoir ce poste, devina Quentin.

— Quelque chose comme ça, confirma-t-elle. Mais comme auparavant il clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais une vieille fille aigrie et frustrée, car jamais personne n'avait jamais voulu me toucher, ça me fait une sorte de promotion dans la promotion.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

— C'est pas trop dur de travailler avec l'autre imbécile ? s'enquit Quentin.

— Je fais surtout équipe avec Lejeune. Il s'est installé à ton ancien bureau. Il était sur le point de massacrer Gaudin.

— Oh ? Qu'est qu'il lui avait fait ?

— Lejeune est gay. Je pense qu'il en avait marre d'entendre l'autre lancer des 'tafioles' à tout bout de champ.

— Sans blague ? s'étonna Quentin. Comment tu l'as su ?

— Je l'ai rencontré avec son copain une fois par hasard. J'étais avec le mien. On a chacun gardé le secret de l'autre. A ce propos, je pense que l'existence de Benoît va bientôt être connue.

— Pourquoi ? Vous allez vous marier ?

— On l'est déjà, mais je ne suis pas obligée de porter mon alliance, précisa-t-elle en remuant sa main vierge de tout ornement.

— Alors quoi ?

Il la vit réprimer un sourire.

— Non, c'est vrai ? s'extasia-t-il. C'est pour quand ?

— Dans six mois. J'ai mis Bruno au parfum pour qu'il puisse éventuellement revoir ses plans, et il m'a dit que cela ne lui posait pas de problème tant que je ne rallongeais pas mon congé de maternité.

— Ça en fait des bonnes nouvelles ! Félicitations.

— Merci. Et de ton côté, quoi de neuf ?

— Bof, j'ai du mal à m'y mettre, et tout le monde se demande comment j'ai eu mes galons, avoua-t-il. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la motivation que j'avais.

— Tu as besoin d'avoir un objectif précis, analysa Odile. Tu n'as pas de gros méchants dans tes affaires ?

— Si, ils s'attaquent à des ados, les salauds. Mais j'ai pas encore eu de coup de génie. J'ai peut-être déjà donné tout ce que j'avais, ajouta-t-il révélant une de ses angoisses.

— Dis pas de conneries, le rembarra-t-elle. Enferme-toi toute une nuit avec le dossier, ça va venir. Je t'ai vu bosser, tu as ça dans le sang.

— Tu parles ! On sait ce que ça a donné la dernière fois.

— Tu as été très bon et tu nous as permis de faire une arrestation parfaite ! s'agaça Odile. On a même récupéré la totalité des vols, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

— On en a déjà parlé !

— J'espérais que tu avais un peu avancé là-dessus. Mais bon. Au moins, cela t'intéresse de savoir comment on a bouclé l'affaire après ton départ ?

— Pas vraiment !

Elle lui jeta un regard déçu. Il se fit violence.

— Non, c'est bon, je t'écoute.

— Pour éviter toute demande d'enquête supplémentaire, on a blindé le dossier : on avait les aveux, le mode opératoire avec ce qu'on avait trouvé au grenier, récupéré la totalité du butin, et plus encore. Restait à déterminer si elles agissaient avec des complices. Là, encore, on a eu de la chance. Dans le grenier, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, on avait trouvé un autre téléphone. On a fait une recherche, il n'était pas à leur nom, et on pouvait légitimement penser qu'elles s'en servaient pour tout ce qui avait trait à leurs activités illicites. Bruno a donc demandé les relevés d'appel que pour celui-là.

Quentin montra d'un signe de tête qu'il avait compris. Son téléphone à _elle_, était une vraie bombe pour lui – et indirectement pour Bruno. Le commissaire avait logiquement tout fait pour qu'il n'entre pas dans les investigations liées à l'enquête.

— Il y avait de nombreux appels, très intéressants et clairement en lien avec les vols, continua Odile. Par contre, nous n'avons détecté aucun lien régulier entre elles et d'autres personnes. Elles récupéraient des renseignements à droite à gauche, sans être affiliées à aucun réseau. Certains de leurs informateurs étaient d'ailleurs les mêmes que les nôtres. Ça nous a donné une très bonne excuse pour fermer le dossier et passer à autre chose.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui confia d'un ton plus bas.

— On a bien entendu lancé une recherche pour rendre les œuvres à leurs propriétaires légitimes, et tu sais quoi ?

Il secoua la tête pour qu'elle continue :

— Les trois quart nous restent sur les bras : très peu de leurs victimes sont capable de nous fournir des certificats de propriété. Amusant, non ?

Il émit un grognement.

— Moi, ça me fait plaisir, revendiqua Odile. Au fait, la date du procès est connue. C'est dans deux semaines.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et son corps se couvrir de sueur.

— Il y a des chances que la couverture soit nationale, prévint encore Odile.

Elle lui laisse le temps de se remettre.

— Il reste de la place dans les hôtels de l'Himalaya ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Ça fait cinq mois, Quentin, faut bien que tu acceptes de faire face.

— Arrête, on dirait ma mère !

— Et comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Odile.

Il repoussa fermement Cat's Eye de son esprit – une technique éprouvée – et répondit :

— Bien. Elle t'adore.

— Moi aussi, je l'adore. Grâce à elle, j'ai eu un excellent coéquipier.

Elle hésita un peu et continua :

— Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait davantage confiance. C'est pas toujours évident d'être une femme à ce niveau dans la police et j'ai tendance à rester très "vieille fille" avec mes collègues, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Je comprends très bien, assura-t-il. Surtout avec Gaudin dans les parages, il était normal que tu restes sur la défensive.

— Mais je savais que tu étais un type bien. J'avais vu que tu interceptais une partie des coups bas qui m'étaient destinés.

— C'est normal. On était une équipe et, si on te faisait te planter, ce n'était pas bon pour moi non plus. T'en as fait autant, si ce n'est beaucoup plus pour moi, non ?

Il la vit rougir et il comprit soudain ce qu'elle cherchait à lui avouer :

— Ça ne me dérange pas que tu doives l'appui de Bruno au fait que tu m'aies éjecté sans bavure, déclara-t-il. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, et j'aime à penser que tu y aurais mis moins de zèle si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Profite de la protection de Bruno, fais en chier à Gaudin et montre-leur ce que tu sais faire. Dans dix ans, quand le commissaire prendra sa retraite, c'est toi que je veux voir à sa place !

Elle baissé les yeux au début de sa tirade, puis s'était détendue.

— Merci. Ça me fait vraiment du bien de t'entendre me dire ça.

— Et puisqu'on est dans les confidences, continua Quentin, je vais décharger ma conscience.

— Euh, d'accord, je t'écoute.

— Tu te rappelles le Musée Letellier ?

— Le vol de la Larme de la Reine, un mois après mon arrivée ? Une catastrophe.

— Entièrement de ma faute. Deux jours avant, j'avais dîné avec _elle _et tout fier de son attention, j'avais raconté toutes les mesures que nous avions prises pour protéger l'expo de bijoux.

Odile en resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

— Ben dis donc, tu parles d'une révélation ! T'as bien fait de ne pas nous le dire plus tôt. Bruno n'aurait pas couvert ça.

— Je ne m'en suis pas rappelé tout de suite, avoua Quentin. Je l'avais complètement occulté. Mon premier acte manqué.

— Ça a été l'unique fois ?

— Oui, la seule et unique, assura-t-il.

En un éclair, il revécut ce qui s'était passé.

**ooOoo**

Il est avec Alex, il l'aide pour son anglais. Tam arrive et envoie la petite faire une commission. Il y voit une occasion d'avancer auprès de la belle Tam. Ça fait un moment qu'il cherche à lui parler. Il se jette à l'eau, prêt à accepter un refus avec fair-play mais, à son grand étonnement, elle accepte. Le lendemain soir, il l'emmène au restaurant dont il a entendu Lejeune dire grand bien. Le repas se passe à merveille. Elle s'intéresse à son travail, et il a plaisir à en parler. Les yeux brillants, elle pose des questions et il lui donne des renseignements qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui.

Il la raccompagne. Elle est si belle quand elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Il ne résiste pas à la tentation, s'approche et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne veut pas profiter de la situation et bat déjà retraite quand il la sent frémir. Il s'immobilise, lui laissant une chance de se reculer, mais elle ne bouge pas. Il l'embrasse de nouveau. Soudain, c'est l'embrasement. Elle s'accroche à son cou, il la saisit aux hanches. C'est le baiser le plus excitant de sa vie, tout son corps en tremble. Puis tout à coup, il est projeté en arrière, se rattrape au mur. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre, il reçoit une gifle formidable, la porte claque.

Il reste un moment hébété. Il rentre dans un état second. Il se demande s'il n'a pas commis une erreur de jugement. Était-il en train de l'embrasser de force ? A-t-elle cru qu'il était en train de l'agresser ? Était-ce effectivement ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Mais non, il n'a pas rêvé les mains crispées sur sa nuque, les doigts dans ses cheveux, le contact de sa cuisse enroulée autour de sa taille, le corps cambré et offert. Il a toujours été attentif aux réactions de ses partenaires, il n'a pas pu s'illusionner à ce point.

Le lendemain, il va au café, espère avoir une chance de lui parler en tête à tête pour éclaircir ce point, s'excuser s'il le faut. Mais elle ne lui en donne pas l'occasion, il n'arrive même pas à saisir son regard. Le jour d'après, c'est le fiasco du musée. Fou de rage – c'est lui qui avait conçu une bonne partie des protections mises en place – Cat's Eye devient sa bête noire. Il est bien décidé à ne pas laisser ces cambrioleurs impunis.

Il ne se réjouit même pas de surprendre le regard de Tam posé sur lui lors de sa visite suivante au café. A ce moment précis, il a renoncé à elle. Il n'interprète pas la lueur qui obscurcit ses prunelles. Il lui faudra une arrestation de cauchemar, un an plus tard, pour comprendre que c'était de la culpabilité.

**ooOoo**

Odile était pensive. Elle demanda :

— C'était avant que vous soyez ensemble, c'est ça ?

— Oui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais la referma. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle décidait de passer à autre chose :

— Je peux te poser une question par pure curiosité ?

— Ce soir, c'est le jeu de la vérité, accepta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Sylia pour qu'elle t'envoie un plateau dans la tête.

Il eut un sourire amer :

— Elle avait tenté de me séduire pour mettre fin à ma relation avec sa sœur. Ça n'a pas tourné comme elle l'escomptait.

— Pour de vrai ? Plutôt radical comme méthode. Dis, j'ai pas rêvé ? Elle avait vraiment visé ta tête avec le plateau ?

— Ouais, c'est une femme expéditive. Pas de prisonnier.

— Je comprends mieux l'interrogatoire, fit pensivement Odile.

— J'avais envie de l'écrabouiller, reconnut Quentin.

— C'est ce que tu as fait.

— Ouais, je pense qu'on peut dire ça, reconnut-il.

Quand il repensait à cette scène, il hésitait toujours entre la honte d'avoir utilisé sa position pour se venger et l'intense satisfaction de l'avoir battue à plate couture au moins une fois. Il resta un moment à repenser à sa relation avec Sylia avant de réaliser :

— Je lui foutais vraiment une trouille d'enfer. Tout au long. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est déchaînée contre moi et qu'elle n'a jamais laissé tomber. La séduction, c'était en désespoir de cause, parce que le reste n'avait pas marché et qu'elle sentait la situation lui échapper complètement, analysa-t-il.

Il n'avait aucun mérite de comprendre cela. _Elle_ le lui avait parfaitement exposé à l'époque.

— Sylia avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur, rappela Odile.

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait laissé passer tellement de mensonges et manqué de repérer tellement de maladresses, qu'il gardait le sentiment amer de l'échec quand il repensait à cette affaire.

Odile se pencha au dessus de la table et agrippa le poignet de Quentin comme du temps de leurs entraînements au dojo du commissariat.

— Arrête tes jérémiades, Chapuis. Tu as réussi à entrer dans leur psychologie au point de deviner par où elles allaient passer, tu as réussi à leur faire rater des prises, tu as même compris quelles étaient leurs cibles ce qui nous a permis de sécuriser les lieux avant leur arrivée. Tu as été à deux doigts de les prendre en flag' à plusieurs reprises. Il était évident que tu allais finir par les coincer, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps ! Tu le savais à l'époque, on le savait tous. C'est pour ça que tu as été promu, personne ne peut te l'enlever.

— Je…

— La ferme ! Si Sylia avait eu deux sous de jugeote, elle aurait levé le pied. Elle a refusé d'accepter que tu étais trop bon pour elle, elle a préféré nier cette évidence, et tu l'as eue. Point. Alors arrête de te sous-estimer, tu as coincé les Cat's parce que tu es un bon flic, accepte-le enfin !

Les tables autour d'eux faisaient silence alors qu'elle arriva à la fin de sa tirade. Quentin la fixa un bon moment puis vérifia que les autres clients avaient repris leur conversation avant de remarquer :

— On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur Sylia, mais on ne peut pas affirmer qu'elle est stupide !

— Je reconnais qu'elle est d'une intelligence supérieure, que ses plans étaient excellents, et qu'elle a su remonter les pistes pour retrouver les œuvres de son père de manière brillante. Mais par contre, elle est affublée du plus monstrueux complexe d'Œdipe que j'ai jamais vu et son obsession pour la vengeance de son père l'ont rendue complètement stupide à ton sujet.

— Œdipe ?

— Oui, fit Odile en lâchant enfin Quentin qu'elle tenait toujours. Ça ne t'a pas frappé ? A douze ans, Sylia a pris la place de la mère auprès du père : elle tenu la maison et élevé les enfants. Elle a même créé des œuvres avec lui. Quel symbole, n'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement.

— Tu étais la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver, si on y réfléchit bien. En tant que flic, tu t'es placé entre elle et son père, et en tant qu'homme tu lui as fait de la concurrence au sein même de sa famille. Même Alexia te considérait comme un référent paternel.

Quentin réévalua brusquement la tentative de séduction de Sylia. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle avait voulu éviter qu'il parte en vacances avec Tam mais la journée au parc d'attraction avait sans doute joué un rôle également.

Il secoua la tête :

— Raconté comme ça, je peux m'estimer heureux qu'elle n'ait pas mis un contrat sur ma tête.

— Si elle voulait que sa sœur continue les cambriolages, elle ne devait pas aller trop loin, considéra Odile. Tu devais être l'objet de négociations permanentes entre elle et Tam.

Ça, Quentin en était conscient même à l'époque. Il se raidit pour bloquer les flashes que lui livrait sa mémoire.

— Ça suffit, coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Entendu, fit Odile d'un ton compréhensif qui lui fit un peu honte. Pour en revenir au sens général de notre conversation, il serait temps que tu te remettes sérieusement au boulot.

— Je vais y songer.

Elle lui sourit et changea complètement de sujet. Ils terminèrent de manger en évoquant les dossiers qu'elle avait en cours, son projet de déménagement pour accueillir l'enfant qu'elle portait, des anecdotes sur le travail de Benoît. Ils en étaient au dessert quand il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas soufflé mot des rumeurs qui avaient dû courir dans le service suite à son départ précipité. Il estima cependant qu'il se porterait mieux à n'en rien savoir.

Il la raccompagna à son hôtel une fois le repas terminé.

— Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de te voir, assura-t-il. Tu me fais signe la prochaine fois que tu passes dans le coin ?

— Bien entendu.

Une fois revenu à sa voiture, Quentin sentit qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Revoir Odile avait remué trop de souvenirs pénibles et avait fait remonter trop de sensations qu'il cherchait à étouffer. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas appeler Ruth, mais il était déjà onze heures du soir. Et puis il se rappela des objurgations de son ancienne partenaire.

Il se rendit à son bureau, sortit la pile de dossiers se référant à l'affaire du trafic d'adolescents et entreprit de relire chaque procès-verbal.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: Le prochain chapitre nous ramènera encore en arrière et nous examinerons l'enquête contre Cat's Eye, du point de vue d'Odile. Cela s'appellera : _Des tableaux qui tombent du ciel_.


	6. Des tableaux qui tombent du ciel

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**VI : Des tableaux qui tombent du ciel**

* * *

**_Bordeaux  
Novembre 2003 – mars 2004_**

Trois jours après le spectaculaire cambriolage du musée Letellier qui a mis son coéquipier en rage, Odile découvre son bureau littéralement recouvert de papiers en arrivant le matin.

— C'est quoi, ça ? proteste-t-elle.

Elle l'a laissé la veille parfaitement rangé, comme d'habitude. Cela l'agace assez que celui de son nouveau partenaire, contigu au sien, soit un bazar permanent. Il est hors de question qu'elle le laisse déborder chez elle. Son coéquipier est justement en train de fouiller dans une pile qui parait sur le point de s'écrouler de son côté à elle.

— Ecoute, Chapuis, dit-elle fermement, si t'a besoin d'un bureau supplémentaire, tu vas en demander un. Ça c'est MON bureau, et puis…

Son regard tombe sur la feuille la plus proche d'elle.

— Mais c'est le dossier Cat's Eye ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je l'ai classé la semaine dernière, ça m'a pris des heures !

— Ta manière de ranger me bloque, consent enfin à répondre Chapuis.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Range-moi ça tout de suite !

— La vieille fille a parlé, fait Gaudin qui vient d'arriver.

Ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'elle est dans ce bureau, et cet obsédé l'a déjà affublée d'un surnom sexiste et dévalorisant. Aucun des autres inspecteurs ne l'utilise, mais aucun n'a demandé à Gaudin d'arrêter non plus. Elle-même fait comme si elle s'en fichait. Elle sait bien que si elle montre le moindre signe de mécontentement, il en serait trop heureux. Elle l'ignore totalement et reprend :

— Chapuis, tu m'entends ?

— T'avais remarqué que _La larme de l'enfant_ et _L'Orléans_ ont eu le même propriétaire ? s'enquit-il pour toute réponse.

— Faux, répond-elle avec agacement. Le premier a été volé chez un particulier, un certain Muller, et le second chez un galeriste.

— Je parle d'avant_. La larme de l'enfant_ et _L'Orléans_ ont tous les deux été mis aux enchères à la biennale des antiquaires, à Paris, en 1985 par deux propriétaires différents mais acquis par un même courtier. C'est dans leur certificat, affirme-t-il en tendant deux papiers.

— Et ?

— Et, c'est une coïncidence.

— Il n'y a pas tant de canaux d'achat et de vente d'œuvres, repousse-t-elle l'argument. Il est normal que certaines se soient croisées à un moment ou un autre, sans que cela ait à voir avec celui qui va les voler vingt-cinq ans plus tard. D'ailleurs, rien ne prouve que le courtier agissait pour un client unique.

— Ça, décrète Chapuis, c'est de la mauvaise foi. Si c'était toi qui avais fait le rapprochement, tu enquêterais dessus car tu ne laisses rien au hasard.

— Les vieilles filles…, commence Gaudin.

— Ta gueule ! crient en même temps les deux partenaires.

Odile regarde de plus près son coéquipier. Il a retiré sa veste et sa chemise est froissée. Elle comprend soudain qu'il a passé la nuit au bureau à compulser le dossier Cat's Eye. Ce voleur lui a causé une blessure d'amour propre avec le vol de la _Larme de la Reine_, un magnifique diamant que présentait le musée Letellier qu'il était chargé de protéger.

Elle note qu'il a reconnu qu'elle ne laisse rien au hasard. Il y a des chances que ce soit un compliment. En tout cas, le signe qu'il a fait l'effort d'analyser sa manière de travailler. Bon, après tout, qui sait si les efforts désordonnés de l'inspecteur peuvent donner quelque chose ? Si Bruno en fait si grand cas, c'est qu'il doit bien avoir fait ses preuves à un moment ou à un autre.

— D'accord, prouve-moi que c'est important, accepte Odile. Si tu n'y arrives pas dans la journée, tu ranges tout EXACTEMENT, comme je l'avais mis.

— Tenu ! Gaudin, amène tes fesses, clame Chapuis.

— Je ne suis pas une tafiole, s'insurge l'autre qui est en train d'accrocher son manteau dans son vestiaire.

— Tu triches, proteste Odile qui sait que si Gaudin a une qualité, c'est de savoir trouver des informations.

— J'ai le droit de prendre le meilleur, revendique son partenaire. T'as pas précisé le contraire.

— Ok, amuse-toi bien avec lui ! accepte-t-elle.

Chapuis s'installe à côté de Gaudin – ce dernier a le meilleur ordinateur du plateau, parce ce que sa spécialité est la recherche. Ils se mettent au travail, au début avec beaucoup de discussions, Gaudin n'est pas convaincu par les demandes de Chapuis. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure de navigation dans les bases de données et plusieurs coups de fil, Gaudin arrête de protester et Odile voit qu'il est à fond.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi – les deux inspecteurs n'ont pas pris de pause déjeuner, ils ont grignoté un sandwich – que Chapuis se met soudain à trépigner sur place :

— Regarde, y'a marqué Heintz ! _Après la représentation_ lui a appartenu.

Odile en oublie toute retenue et accourt : il y a plusieurs tableaux de Heintz dans la liste des objets volés par Cat's Eye.

— Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

— On refait toute la liste avec _Heintz _en mot-clé, hurle Chapuis sans lui répondre, et Gaudin se met à taper frénétiquement.

— Bordel, Chapuis, tu avais raison, fait ce dernier après plusieurs minutes de recherche intensive. Regarde, j'ai _La cathédrale de Cologne _et la boite à musique qui a été chourée au musée d'Art Moderne.

Odile en oublie de respirer. Elle n'a jamais regardé Gaudin avec autant d'intensité. Au bout d'un moment, Chapuis prend le téléphone et se met à rappeler des spécialistes qu'il a eu au bout du fil plus tôt dans la journée pour leur reposer des questions en prenant en compte le nouvel élément.

La liste qu'ils ont commencée à constituer s'allonge. Bruno arrive et Odile lui fait le compte-rendu d'un ton excité :

— On a déjà relié six œuvres volées par Cat's au peintre Heintz.

— Ses tableaux ? demanda Bruno qui ne voit pas où est l'avancée.

— Non, d'autres œuvres qu'il a possédées.

— Excellent !

— Asaya n'a rien trouvé du tout, précise Gaudin sans quitter son écran des yeux. Elle nous a juste fait chier.

— Elle a lancé le défi, rappelle Chapuis. Elle a posé la bonne question.

Odile est reconnaissante à Chapuis de tenter de la faire mousser, mais furieuse contre elle-même. Elle est passée à côté d'indices importants malgré ses méthodes logiques et minutieuses.

— Non, reconnaît-elle. Pour une fois, Gaudin a raison. C'est seulement Chapuis.

— La vieille fille a un problème de vision, proteste l'affreux. J'ai bossé toute la journée sur cette affaire. Faut acheter des hublots, la moche. T'as fait une turlute au médecin pour avoir ton certificat d'aptitude, ou bien ?

— Continuez vos recherches, coupe Bruno.

La façon dont le commissaire gère les énormités de son subordonné est simple. C'est comme si les phrases grossières et déplacées n'atteignent pas ses oreilles. Il ne répond qu'au contenu professionnel. De fait, Gaudin se sent en tout impunité et se laisse aller à sa stupidité sans borne. Mais il est vrai que d'autres services auraient bien récupéré ses capacités de limier. Dans un sens, l'inspectrice comprend la stratégie de Bruno qui tire le maximum de son subordonné à peu de frais. Mais cela rend sa position – la seule femme du groupe – pénible à supporter. Elle estime en outre que Gaudin a une mauvaise influence sur l'équipe. Individuellement, ils sont tous relativement corrects. Mais quand Gaudin lance la conversation sur des sujets grivois, les autres n'hésitent pas à suivre le mouvement.

— Pas la peine de continuer, contredit Chapuis. On sait maintenant que Heintz est la clé. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est le contenu complet de sa collection pour connaître les prochaines cibles de Cats.

Un silence accueille sa déclaration. Ils réalisent tous ce que cela signifie. Au lieu de courir après ces cambrioleurs, ils vont avoir de l'avance. Les attendre de pied ferme, au lieu d'arriver après la bataille.

— Chapuis, reconnaît Asaya, ta méthode de classement remonte dans mon estime.

**ooOoo**

Odile est de garde avec Chapuis quand une alarme signalant un cambriolage dans un endroit protégé retentit. Ils regardent où ils doivent se rendre. C'est au golf de Peissac que sont demandés des renforts. Une vente aux enchères d'objets d'art s'y tient ce soir là. Ils se ruent dans la voiture. Asaya prend le volant. Pour une fois qu'un coéquipier masculin ne met pas un point d'honneur à conduire, elle en profite.

Chapuis est plongé dans son plan de ville et suit attentivement les informations que leur livre leur radio.

— Prend à droite, dit-il à un moment.

— Mais…

— Tourne ! hurle-t-il d'un ton si autoritaire qu'elle obéit.

Il coupe leur alarme.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Prend à gauche puis la troisième à droite. Passe les feux rouges au ralenti s'il le faut, mais ne remet pas le gyro.

— Tu joues à quoi ? s'énerve-t-elle.

— Des barrages ont été installés tout autour. Je te parie qu'il va traverser le parc zoologique pour les contourner.

— Tu plaisantes ? Il y a des lions en liberté, là-dedans.

— Justement.

— Comment tu veux qu'il passe ?

— Ça, c'est son problème, nous on l'attendra au bout. Regarde, s'il sort ici (il désigna une rue sur le plan), il sera derrière la ligne de barrages et aura plusieurs possibilités de bifurquer en cas de problème.

— S'il passe par là. Et s'il choisit cet endroit pour sortir plutôt que la rue d'à côté.

— Asaya, les collègues sont sur les autres axes, les plus évidents. Au pire, c'est pas nous qui le coinceront. Et s'il choisit la rue d'à côté, c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi malin que je le crois.

— On va nous demander où on était passés, relève Odile qui ne croit pas vraiment que Cat's va traverser le parc.

— J'en prends la responsabilité, d'accord ? propose Chapuis. Bruno nous a à la bonne en ce moment, autant en profiter.

Il la fait arrêter à l'endroit qu'il lui a montré sur le plan. Ils regardent la zone sombre où sont parqués les animaux. Au loin, ils entendent les sirènes. Ils sortent de leur véhicule.

— Il n'y a rien ici, déclare-t-elle.

— Chut.

Ils attendent cinq minutes où elle se dit que son coéquipier a gagné la grosse tête et qu'ils vont tous les deux être la risée du bureau le lendemain. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce que Gaudin va déduire de leur disparition conjointe de l'opération.

Soudain un froissement attire son attention. Elle sort son arme d'un mouvement synchrone à celui de Chapuis. Il lui fait le signe de rester sur place et se déplace rapidement, plié en deux, cherchant à être le plus silencieux possible.

Elle reporte son attention en direction du bruit qui les a alertés. Soudain, sous ses yeux ébahis, une silhouette semble sauter d'un arbre au ralenti. Elle se secoue. Il doit utiliser un filin. Bon sang, Chapuis avait raison ! Le voleur est sorti d'où personne d'autre qu'eux l'attendait parce qu'on pensait l'issue impossible. Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas.

La silhouette qui a maintenant touché terre est particulièrement mastoc. L'individu regarde autour de lui, ne repère pas l'inspectrice qui est plaquée contre un arbre à cent mètres de là. L'homme commence à se déplacer. Odile le suit silencieusement, tentant de réduire la distance entre eux.

Le voleur s'immobilise, regarde dans sa direction et se met à courir. Elle comprend qu'elle est repérée. Elle brandit son arme :

— Police ! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement !

L'autre n'en fait rien. Odile ne retire même pas la sécurité de son pistolet. Elle ne peut pas tirer alors qu'elle ne sait pas où est son coéquipier. Elle ne peut que se mettre à cavaler elle aussi.

Soudain une ombre surgit et se jette sur sa proie. Le temps qu'elle arrive, il y a eu une lutte et le corps qu'elle rejoint est celui de Chapuis.

— Vas-y ! jette-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Elle s'élance et comprend quel était l'objectif du voleur en entendant vrombir le moteur d'une moto. Elle s'arrête, débloque son arme, hurle encore une sommation et tente d'atteindre les roues de l'engin qui s'éloigne.

Mais il est trop tard, c'est trop loin, elle ne peut pas empêcher le voleur de s'enfuir. Elle jure ! Ils y étaient presque !

Elle revient d'un pas rageur vers son partenaire qui ne s'est pas relevé.

— Ça va ?

— Le salaud, il m'a démoli l'épaule !

— Merde !

— Mais regarde ce que je tiens.

Elle sort sa lampe de poche. Chapuis semble écrasé par un paquet rectangulaire.

— Tu lui as piqué son tableau, réalise-t-elle.

C'est cet objet qui donnait une forme étrange au voleur. Il devait le porter sur son dos à l'aide d'une sangle.

— Et tu sais quoi ? s'exclame Chapuis avec exaltation. Je suis certain que c'était Cat's Eye.

Elle a peine à en croire ses yeux. Ils ont réussi à reprendre le butin au voleur. Pour un peu, elle en embrasserait Chapuis – c'est juste une figure de style, elle n'est pas du genre à avoir ce genre de rapprochement avec ses collègues, elle tient à sa carrière.

Elle l'aide à se débarrasser de la toile et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il pousse un gémissement de douleur.

— Mon épaule, redit-il.

— J'appelle une ambulance.

— Le commissariat d'abord, exige-t-il.

Elle passe les appels. Ses collègues arrivent, alors que les pompiers commencent à prendre Chapuis en charge.

— Je t'accompagne ! lui dit-elle après que le médecin eut diagnostiqué une fracture de la clavicule.

— Tu rigoles ! Tu vas rapporter le tableau toi-même et récolter notre gloire. Je compte sur toi pour m'amener la carte de Cat's !

Elle pense qu'il est trop optimiste, mais deux heures plus tard, quand elle entre dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle lui tend victorieusement la carte demandée – enveloppée dans une enveloppe plastifiée.

— Comment tu savais ? demande-t-elle.

— Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler de lui, alors j'ai fait comme si.

— Et comment tu as deviné qu'il allait sortir par là ?

— Il sort toujours par le coin qu'on pense inutile de couvrir car inaccessible. J'ai lu et relu tous les compte-rendus. Tu as fait le PV ?

— Non, je voulais savoir comment tu allais d'abord.

— Parfait. Mets bien qu'on était tous les deux d'accord pour risquer le coup.

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle, sachant que ce genre de concession n'est jamais gratuite.

— Parce que si je m'étais planté, tu en aurais pris pour ton grade toi aussi. Et que si tu avais protesté une fois de plus, j'aurais laissé tombé. C'est à charge de revanche, évidemment.

— D'accord.

Elle sait que Gaudin fait du travail de sape pour la décrédibiliser. Elle ne peut pas se payer le luxe de refuser la proposition de Chapuis. Elle prend un risque – il manque de rigueur et de combativité – mais il vient de lui prouver qu'il a une excellente intuition et qu'il sait prendre des initiatives payantes.

Bruno est ravi de leur réussite et elle constate avec satisfaction que s'il était à son sujet dans l'expectative, il commence à la considérer maintenant comme un bon élément. Gaudin par contre se déchaîne contre elle. Elle mesure alors la protection que constitue d'habitude la présence de Chapuis qui, même s'il ne prend jamais ostensiblement sa défense, recadre les discussions et les empêche de trop dériver.

Elle appelle son partenaire tous les deux jours. Quelque temps après son retour chez lui, elle lui a demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide – il doit être gêné par son épaule immobilisée – mais il lui a affirmé qu'une voisine lui donnait un coup de main de temps en temps. Les échanges suivants sont purement professionnels.

— Gaudin a avancé, lui apprend-elle une semaine avant son retour. Il ne m'en a évidemment pas fait part, mais Bruno m'a donné son rapport pour que je le classe dans le dossier.

— L'important, c'est le résultat, l'apaise Chapuis. Te focalise pas sur le papier-cadeau.

— Tu parles d'un cadeau ! grogne-t-elle car il lui en a fait voir toute la journée.

Mais la métaphore de Chapuis l'apaise.

— En résumé, reprend-elle, beaucoup d'œuvres sont passées par la collection Heintz, parce qu'il en acquérait certaines juste pour les échanger ensuite. Elles ne restaient donc pas longtemps en sa possession, contrairement à d'autres qu'il a conservées des décennies. Il avait un réseau dément, des courtiers, des marchands d'art, des galeries et ce, dans le monde entier. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais c'est au-delà de mes capacités de m'y retrouver là dedans.

— D'où le cadeau empoisonné, renchérit Chapuis.

— Ouais. En tout cas, on en est déjà à une centaine d'objets répertoriés. Par contre, je n'ai pas l'impression que toutes ces œuvres intéressent Cat's Eye.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que certaines d'entre elles sont depuis longtemps chez des particuliers ou des galeries d'art qui ne les protègent pas aussi bien que d'autres qu'il a attaqués et qui constitueraient des cibles bien plus faciles. Ce ne sont pas des œuvres majeures, évidemment, mais certaines des pièces qu'il a revendiquées avec ses cartes ne l'étaient pas non plus.

— Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que l'appartenance à la collection n'est pas le seul critère ?

— C'est ça. Ah, autre chose ! Gaudin est formel : le tableau que tu as récupéré, l'œuvre d'un certain Kranaff, n'a jamais fait partie de la collection Heintz.

— Et merde !

**ooOoo**

Les trois semaines d'arrêt de Chapuis se terminent enfin et il revient travailler. Elle lui trouve une mine radieuse.

— Eh, c'était des vacances ou un arrêt-maladie ? demande-t-elle.

— Du temps bien employé, répond-il énigmatiquement. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

— Sur Cat's, rien d'autre que je ne t'aie déjà dit. Par contre, j'ai pris plein de retard partout.

Il contemple les piles qu'elle a posées sur son bureau, nettes et soigneusement annotées. Il se met au travail sans délai.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de prendre de pause, ni même d'aller déjeuner. Le lendemain, cependant, il insiste pour descendre à dix heures avec les autres. Elle le comprend, il a envie de discuter un peu avec le reste de l'équipe. Elle accepte donc et suit le mouvement. Un incident survient quand les cafés arrivent. Chapuis reçoit le sien sur les genoux. Elle note que le regard qu'il échange avec la patronne du café est parfaitement dénué de surprise. Il la fixe tranquillement, sans animosité, mais sans ciller. La serveuse s'interpose, tout rentre dans l'ordre.

— Tu l'as peloté ? interroge Gaudin qui ne manque pas d'essayer et subit à ce titre les foudres de la belle Sylia.

— Je te rappelle que j'ai passé trois semaines chez moi, rétorque Chapuis.

— Les femmes c'est vicieux, ça sait attendre pour se venger.

— Celle-là est plutôt du genre expéditif, contredit Delage en jetant un regard vers l'intéressée qui semble échanger des mots acerbes avec sa sœur. A chaque fois que tu avances ta sale patte, tu récupères direct une tâche sur ta chemise ou un coup de coude.

— Mais moi, elle m'aime bien, alors c'est pas trop méchant, assure Gaudin.

— Je suis rassuré, fait Chapuis. Je m'absente trois semaines, mais t'a pas changé d'un iota.

— On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, pontifie l'affreux.

**ooOoo**

Cat's Eye réussit deux nouveaux cambriolages. Là encore, on se rend compte a posteriori que les objets dérobés ont bien fait partie de la collection Heintz, mais la liste qu'ils ont établie est à la fois trop étendue et pas assez complète pour qu'ils puissent prendre les devants.

Odile est aussi agacée que son coéquipier de leur impuissance.

— Chapuis, il faut revenir aux recherches sur les œuvres que nous savons avoir été volées par Cats, décrète Odile. Elles nous donneront la clé qu'il nous manque.

— Pourquoi pas, commente-t-il. Tu t'en charges ?

Elle ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il ne juge pas la piste prometteuse ou si au contraire c'est pour lui donner une chance de faire ses preuves. La semaine suivante – et un cambriolage de plus au crédit de Cat's Eye – elle vient s'asseoir auprès de son partenaire en tentant de rester impassible :

— Je pense que j'ai trouvé, fait-elle.

— Je t'écoute.

— J'ai eu du mal car les pièces volées sont rentrées chez Heintz par des canaux divers, à des périodes diverses et n'ont rien à voir entre elles. On a des peintures, des sculptures, des bijoux qu'il a acquis dans le monde entier entre les années 1980 et 2 000.

— D'accord, fait-il patiemment.

Elle apprécie qu'il ne tente pas de la presser, lui laissant le temps de témoigner de ses efforts.

— J'ai fait plein de classements : par date de création, par prix, par difficulté d'accès, par genre, par canal d'achat, par date d'entrée dans la collection et ça n'a rien donné. Et puis, j'ai pensé à faire par date d'acquisition par les propriétaires qui ont été volés.

Il sourit, ayant manifestement compris qu'elle arrive au bout de sa démonstration.

— Que des acquisitions récentes, résume-t-elle. Ils ont tous acheté les œuvres dans les trois dernières années.

— Tu veux dire que Cat's ne s'intéresse qu'aux œuvres qui sont récemment sorties de la collection ? comprend Chapuis.

— J'ai une hypothèse, continue l'inspectrice. Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais je pense que cela tient la route.

— Qui est ?

— Je pense que la collection a été dispersée il y a trois à quatre ans, révèle-t-elle.

— Et que les Cat's tentent de la reconstituer, complète son coéquipier les yeux brillants. C'est pour ça qu'on ne retrouve pas les œuvres sur les marchés parallèles. Ils ne volent pas pour les revendre, mais pour les réunir. Asaya, tes listes remontent dans mon estime ! lui renvoie-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils vont voir Bruno. A la grande satisfaction d'Odile, Chapuis la laisse exposer sa trouvaille sans intervenir, restant en retrait. Tous leurs collègues ne l'auraient pas fait.

Bruno la félicite et leur dit de continuer dans cette voie.

**ooOoo**

Odile s'en passerait bien, mais ils sont obligés de continuer de travailler avec Gaudin. Il faut maintenant déterminer quelles oeuvres se trouvaient encore dans la collection Heintz au moment de sa dispersion et elle sait que l'abruti est meilleur qu'elle pour ce genre de travail. Elle le laisse donc rechercher quelles ont été les acquisitions de Heintz puis vérifier ensuite si les objets réapparaissent dans d'autres ventes ou inventaires par la suite.

Chapuis fait remarquer à Asaya :

— On a deux autres pistes à exploiter en attendant qu'il ait terminé.

— Où est Heintz et pourquoi il a dispersé sa collection, devine-t-elle.

— Ça c'est la première, la contredit son partenaire. La seconde est 'Pourquoi les tableaux de Kranaff intéressent Cat's alors qu'on n'a rien trouvé les rattachant à Heintz' ?

— Il n'y a eu qu'un seul Kranaff volé, oppose-t-elle.

— Et c'est nous qui l'avons récupéré, alors j'y tiens. Je suis certain que c'est un élément très important.

— Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, affirme-t-elle en secouant la tête.

— Parfois ça marche, assure-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

Elle n'est pas vraiment convaincue mais, curieusement, deux semaines plus tard, l'un de ses rêves à elle prend forme, sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment cherché à le concrétiser.

**ooOoo**

Odile a fait un détour pour aller dans une grande librairie consulter des livres d'art. Elle cherche à s'imprégner des artistes dont les œuvres ont fait partie de la collection Heintz, histoire de mieux cerner les goûts du bonhomme. Un homme, qui consulte à ses côtés un livre de photographie, lui demande en écho au livre qu'elle feuillette :

— Vous aimez Barye ?

Cette tentative de drague l'étonne. En effet, elle porte l'uniforme qu'elle a adopté pour travailler, spécialement étudié pour affadir sa féminité : lunettes aux montures épaisses qui la défigurent, cheveux informes qui étouffent ses traits, tailleur jupe confortable mais gommant totalement sa ligne sculptée par sa pratique des arts martiaux. L'homme cependant n'est pas du genre à être désespéré. Il est un peu trop rond pour être un Apollon et son visage est trop lunaire pour être qualifié de séduisant, mais l'ensemble ne manque pas de charme et son sourire franc lui plaît bien. Elle décide de ne pas le rejeter trop durement.

— Je ne fais que regarder, répond-elle.

— Vous vous intéressez à la sculpture ? insiste-t-il.

— Pas spécialement.

— C'est pour un cadeau alors.

— Pas du tout.

— Je peux vous inviter à prendre un verre ?

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle hésite cependant :

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

— On n'a jamais le temps de flâner dans une librairie, affirme-t-il. On le prend, pourtant.

— C'est pour mon travail, se défend-elle.

— Vous faites quoi ?

— Je suis flic.

Elle l'a dit sans ambages pour tester sa réaction. Cela ne semble pas le troubler.

— Alors là, faut que vous m'expliquiez le rapport avec un livre d'art. On le fait devant un café ? insiste-t-il.

Ils parlent de leur travail respectif – il est graphiste – et l'invite à dîner le soir suivant. Elle accepte.

Quand elle se prépare pour y aller, elle hésite devant son miroir. Il mérite qu'elle fasse un effort, juge-t-elle. Elle met ses lentilles de contact, attache ses cheveux et choisit un ensemble qui la moule un peu plus, sans être trop sexy. Quand elle le retrouve devant la fontaine où ils se sont donnés rendez-vous, il la dévisage un instant ébahi.

— Je suis content que vous ayez porté vos lunettes hier, déclare-t-il. J'aurais jamais osé vous aborder, sinon.

Ça lui parait le plus beau des compliments. En sortant du restaurant, il dit :

— Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas du genre à prendre un dernier verre dès le premier soir. On peut se revoir demain ?

Elle trouve ça tellement mignon qu'elle l'embrasse. Et elle découvre qu'elle est ce genre de fille, finalement.

Le lendemain matin, Benoît l'observe remettre ses lunettes – ils ont fini la soirée chez elle, c'était plus près.

— Pourquoi tu te défigures avec ça ? demande-t-il.

— Pour ne pas donner de la confiture aux cochons.

Il réfléchit un instant :

— Je reconnais que c'est de la confiture supérieure, mais n'est-ce pas un peu radical ?

Elle se tourne vers lui.

— Si tu me trouves si moche avec, pourquoi m'as-tu abordée ?

— La beauté n'est pas une qualité première, pour moi. Je suis content que tu soies jolie, mais ce qui m'a attiré, c'est ton regard. Ta manière de regarder les bouquins d'art était spéciale. Je me demandais vraiment ce que tu y voyais.

— C'était une vraie question, alors ? Pas une tentative de drague ?

— L'une n'empêchait pas l'autre.

**ooOoo**

Chapuis et Odile ont tiré à la courte paille. Elle a hérité de Heintz – d'où ses recherches sur les éléments de sa collection – et son coéquipier de Kranaff. Au bout d'un mois – et deux cambriolages des Cat's en plus – ils sont bredouilles.

Odile a interrogé une quantité de professionnels du marché de l'art qui étaient en contact avec l'artiste, mais très peu l'ont vu en personne. Il écrivait beaucoup, mais curieusement, personne ne connaît son adresse. Il adressait ses courriers par l'intermédiaire d'un notaire qui a refusé d'indiquer où vivait son client – secret professionnel. Le juriste a cependant consenti à révéler qu'il n'avait pas été chargé par son client de disperser sa collection et que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas reçu de directives de son client. Cela correspond aux affirmations de Gaudin : aucune vente en bloc de l'ensemble des œuvres ne semble être intervenue.

Toutes les pistes suivies par Odile s'arrêtent un peu plus de trois ans auparavant. Chapuis et elle décident que c'est la date à retenir pour le début du démantèlement de la collection.

De son côté, Chapuis n'est pas plus heureux. La piste Kranaff résiste étonnamment. Le peintre ne donne aucune interview, ne répond à aucune lettre. Il lui a envoyé une convocation officielle par l'intermédiaire de son agent, mais il ne s'est pas présenté. En désespoir de cause, Chapuis a convoqué l'agent. Ce dernier est venu mais ne les a pas tellement aidé. Il n'a jamais vu le peintre et communique avec lui par mail – ce dernier utilise des adresses jetables. Les tableaux qu'il a eu à négocier sont arrivés par un livreur privé – la société n'existe pas.

Chapuis invite Odile à déjeuner au café en face – normalement, ils prennent un repas à emporter qu'ils mangent dans la salle de repos du commissariat. Ils s'installent dans un des boxes – ils ont réservés à l'avance car les places sont chères – et Chapuis fait un résumé de leurs recherches. Sa méthode à elle est de faire des listes, lui de parler à tort et à travers pour que les connexions se fassent dans son cerveau.

— Commençons par Heintz, décide-t-il en remerciant d'un sourire poli Tam qui vient de poser une assiette devant lui. Plus de nouvelles de lui depuis trois ans, sa collection qui semble avoir été dispersée et qu'on retrouve à droite à gauche. A quoi ça te fait penser ?

— Il est mort. Par contre, c'est pas ce qu'affirme son état-civil.

— Il avait de la famille ? interroge Chapuis.

— Pas de mariage, pas d'enfants reconnus. Vient de l'assistance publique, pas de filiation. Évidemment, il peut avoir eu des enfants illégitimes. Il peint beaucoup de femmes, certaines étaient peut-être des maîtresses.

— C'est plus un peintre, c'est un fantôme, commente Chapuis. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle quelque chose ! Au hasard, un certain Kranaff. Un vrai courant d'air celui-là, personne ne l'a jamais vu. Avec des tableaux qui tombent du ciel et dont l'argent des ventes est bien récupéré. Son agent m'a donné le numéro du compte bénéficiaire après que je l'ai menacé d'un contrôle fiscal. Et devine quoi ?

— Société écran, Caïman.

— Iles vierges. Par contre, sa société de pacotille paie scrupuleusement les impôts sur les ventes. On ne peut même pas lancer un mandat là-dessus. Enfin bref, encore une coïncidence bizarre, non ? Cat's ne s'intéresse qu'aux peintres fantômes…

— Cat's a pu les faire disparaître pour avoir le champ libre et récupérer les œuvres, propose Odile.

— Non, ce n'est pas un tueur. Ça ne colle pas avec les cambriolages dans la dentelle qu'il nous fait.

— Dis, tu trouves pas cette histoire de carte bizarre ? Pourquoi signe-t-il ses vols ? interroge-t-elle.

— Faudra qu'on le trouve tous seuls car c'est ni Kranaff, ni Heintz qui vont nous le dire.

— Tu n'as aucune idée sur le lien entre Kranaff et Heintz ?

— J'y arrive, fait Chapuis. J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être un élève d'Heintz, alors j'ai demandé son avis à un expert en peinture. C'était à titre gracieux, alors j'ai eu juste un avis superficiel, mais il m'a dit qu'il y avait certaines similitudes qui rendent mon hypothèse plausible.

— Cela voudrait dire que Cat's considère les tableaux de Kranaff comme des œuvres de Heintz et qu'il tente de les récupérer en plus de la collection ? avance Odile.

— Je pense qu'on peut partir sur cette hypothèse. Malheureusement, Gaudin n'a pas trouvé de catalogue recensant toutes les œuvres de Kranaff. Même pour Heintz, on n'a rien d'exhaustif.

— Il faut qu'on avance sur le contenu de la collection, affirme Odile avec détermination. Quitte à y passer nos nuits.

— Pas toutes, j'espère, répond Chapuis en sauçant son assiette avec application

En faisant signe à Tam de leur apporter le café, Odile se demande s'il ne s'est pas trouvé une petite amie.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: On reviendra plus tard sur la suite de l'enquête sur Cat's Eye. Le prochain chapitre revient sur la nouvelle vie de Quentin. Cela s'appellera : _En prendre la responsabilité_.

**Réponse à "Gest"** (pensez à mettre un nom ou un pseudo, ça me fait drôle de parler à une personne en l'appelant Gest ;-) : je ne connais pas le _Le liseur_ de Bernhard Schlink mais les résumés que j'en lis semblent indiquer que c'est un bon livre. Effectivement, il faut du temps pour se remettre de ce genre de choc et de remise en cause.


	7. En prendre la responsabilité

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**VII : En prendre la responsabilité**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Mars – avril 2005_**

Quand Mercier arriva le matin, il eut la surprise de trouver son collègue assis par terre au milieu de documents épars.

— C'est quoi ce cirque ?

Chapuis ne répondit pas, absorbé par les papiers qu'il tenait à la main.

— Mais… qu'est ce que tu as foutu ? C'est le dossier du réseau des gamins ? T'as vu le bazar ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

— Les listes, ça me bloque, répondit Chapuis.

— Le bordel, c'est mieux ? persifla le nouvel arrivant.

— Regarde ce que je t'ai mis sur ton bureau. Lis les deux PV et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

— J'en pense que tu as une demi-heure pour tout remettre en place ! s'agaça Mercier.

Il passa deux coups de fils, surveillant Chapuis du coin de l'œil, furieux de le voir continuer à compulser tranquillement les pièces du dossier sans les ranger comme il le lui avait demandé. Les autres inspecteurs arrivèrent, protestant eux aussi contre l'océan de papier qui les empêchait de circuler entre les bureaux.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que Mercier jeta un regard rapide aux documents que lui avait sélectionné son collègue. A la lecture des deux procès-verbaux, rédigés à trois mois d'intervalle, il comprit ce qu'ils avaient raté. Il alla vers Chapuis :

— Ces deux là nous ont menés en bateau. Ils se connaissent forcément.

— Oui, non seulement ils étaient en tôle au même moment et au même endroit, mais ils ont été dans la même cellule, j'ai vérifié.

— Tu en as d'autres comme ça ?

— Sur mon bureau. Attends, je mets en pile pour qu'on puisse marcher, et je te montre.

— C'est quoi cette méthode de classement ?

— C'est personnel. Laisse-moi encore trois jours et on remet tout comme avant, ok ?

— Entendu.

Ils retravaillèrent à fond sur le dossier qu'ils avaient laissé un peu de côté faute d'éléments nouveaux. Chapuis avait mis à jour des éléments qu'ils n'avaient pas encore repérés car ils étaient noyés dans la masse. Il en avait rapproché d'autres qui prenaient un sens nouveau. Ils organisèrent des perquisitions avec des objectifs différents, confrontèrent des suspects, découvrirent l'implication de nouvelles personnes.

Ils gardèrent le rangement à la Chapuis. Mercier s'initia à sa méthode et fit lui aussi des découvertes intéressantes. Il comprit enfin ce qui avait permis à son collègue de monter si vite dans la hiérarchie et d'être crédité de l'arrestation des Cat's Eye, dont le procès était à ce moment médiatisé. Mais il lui en voulait quand même un peu d'être resté quatre mois sans en foutre une rame pendant que les autres se démenaient.

— Dis Chapuis, s'inquiéta-t-il cependant un jour. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas quitté le commissariat de la semaine.

— Boulot à rattraper, fit laconiquement son collègue.

— T'es au moins au courant que les filles que tu as arrêtées passent en jugement en ce moment ? Les Cat's Eye.

— Pour moi, c'est une affaire classée, le rembarra Chapuis. Y'a des mômes qui ont besoin de nous ici et maintenant.

Mercier retourna à son bureau songeur. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec cette affaire, c'était évident. Chapuis avait été déplacé juste après cette arrestation, qui lui avait pourtant valu un avancement et un très bon dossier. Il avait travaillé pendant des mois complètement en dessous de ses capacités, comme dégoûté du métier. Sans compter les révélations du procès qui en faisaient une affaire hors du commun.

Les filles affirmaient que leur père avait été enlevé et que, compte tenu que la police avait refusé d'enregistrer leur plainte, elles avaient été contraintes d'enquêter toutes seules avant de se faire justice elles-mêmes. L'avocat avait plaidé le déni de justice pour demander l'acquittement. Elles avaient cependant été condamnées à sept ans de prison ferme pour vols aggravés.

Mercier décida de ne pas creuser plus avant. Ils avaient tous leurs casseroles au bout de quelques années de métier. Lui-même buvait sans doute plus que raison quand il pensait au désastre de sa vie familiale. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Chapuis fasse du bon boulot et il avait manifestement décidé de s'y mettre.

**ooOoo**

Il était presque onze heures du soir quand la paperasse consécutive à l'arrestation qu'ils venaient d'effectuer fut enfin terminée. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à mettre la main sur les principaux responsables, mais le réseau qu'ils combattaient était sur le point d'être démantelé.

— C'est bon Chapuis, fit Mercier. Le reste attendra demain.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

— On a une audition à huit heures, demain, rappela Mercier à son collègue. Sois pas en retard.

— D'accord. A ce propos, est-ce qu'on…

Il s'interrompit net. Mercier suivit son regard. Il regardait un groupe d'adolescents qui semblaient avoir été ramassés par une patrouille. Chapuis secoua la tête comme pour chasser une vision et reprit :

— Pour l'audition, est-ce qu'on doit… Mais si, c'est elle… qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ?

— Qui ?

— Rien. A demain.

Sans attendre de réponse, Chapuis fonça vers le groupe. Il prononça un mot et une adolescente aux cheveux courts et bouclés leva la tête vers lui. Elle eut l'air stupéfaite. Sur ses lèvres, Mercier lut le prénom de son collègue. Ce dernier échangea quelques phrases brèves avec elle puis fonça voir l'officier de permanence. Mercier haussa les épaules et partit se coucher.

**ooOoo**

— Alex ? prononça une voix familière.

La jeune fille leva la tête et en resta bouche bée de stupéfaction.

— Quentin ? finit-elle par réaliser.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La joie qu'elle commençait à éprouver de le revoir s'évanouit instantanément. Elle retrouvait dans ses yeux une lueur qui lui était désormais familière, celle de l'agacement dû à la présence d'un élément gênant qu'on aimerait bien voir disparaître. C'est toujours ce qu'exprimait le regard de son oncle quand il daignait s'occuper d'elle.

— Quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'être là ? répondit-elle agressivement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interrogea-t-il encore. Dis, tu as bu, non ? ajouta-t-il en reniflant.

— Tu vas m'arrêter cette fois ? lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard peiné et furieux avant de tourner brusquement les talons. Elle voulut le rappeler, s'excuser, mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle ferma les yeux, terrassée par la tristesse et l'épuisement.

— Alex ?

Elle se secoua et put vérifier que son ouïe ne l'avait pas trompée. Il était revenu et son expression était moins colérique que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Il avait surtout l'air fatigué.

— Viens, je te ramène chez toi, annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se leva.

— Pourquoi toi ? demanda-t-elle quand elle le rattrapa à la porte du commissariat.

— Parce que j'ai demandé et qu'il se trouve que celui qui devait s'occuper de ton cas me doit un service. J'ai dit que tu étais la fille de ma cousine.

— Je vois, dans la police, on se serre les coudes.

Il s'arrêta net et elle dut faire une embardée pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

— Tu veux que je te laisse là ? menaça-t-il.

Elle soupira :

— Non.

— Alors arrête d'être insolente et grimpe dans cette voiture.

Elle obtempéra. Il ne tarda pas à démarrer.

— Tu as mis ta ceinture ? vérifia-t-il.

Sans répondre, elle la boucla. La question lui rappela le jour où il était venu la chercher à l'école. Le jour où tout s'était écroulé, une fois de plus.

— Ton adresse ?

Elle la lui donna du bout des lèvres. Ils ne dirent rien pendant le trajet. Ce n'était pas le Quentin qu'elle connaissait, celui qui l'appelait '_Tête de Piaf_' et qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs au café. Elle frissonna en se rappelant la dernière image qu'elle avait eue de lui, quand il était revenu dans son bureau après avoir interrogé Sylia. Elle avait entendu les autres policiers parler de grabuge et elle avait entrouvert la porte de la salle où on l'avait parquée. Quand il était arrivé, elle avait vu un visage à la fois familier et étranger, crispé de rage, les yeux durs et la joue barrée par une égratignure. Cet homme lui avait fait peur.

Il avait retrouvé son visage habituel, mais il n'avait plus cette gentillesse dans les yeux qui la mettait en confiance. Il était désormais comme son oncle : indifférent et pressé de ne plus la voir. Sa manière de s'habiller le changeait aussi : il avait troqué son éternelle veste bleu clair et son pantalon noir contre un blouson et une paire de jeans. Cela aurait pu lui donner l'air plus cool, mais Alexia jugea qu'il semblait plus implacable qu'auparavant.

Quentin ralentit puis coupa le contact après avoir vérifié qu'il était au bon numéro. Il descendit avec elle et contempla la massive bâtisse qui se découpait dans la nuit.

— C'est grand, commenta-t-il.

— Mon oncle a plein d'argent, justifia Alexia.

— Je vois ça.

Il avança vers la grille.

— C'est bon, je peux rentrer toute seule.

— Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu sois sortie toute seule, répliqua-t-il.

Elle eut envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais elle réalisa que, d'une certaine manière, il venait de dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Cela la rendit muette. Il la laissa ouvrir la grille avec sa clé, puis ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au perron. Elle allait déverrouiller la porte quand il tendit la main et appuya fermement sur la sonnette.

— Pas la peine, j'ai la clé ! protesta-t-elle.

— Je veux qu'on sache que tu es là, riposta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle se sentit bouillir de colère à cette traîtrise. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour elle, il voulait juste être certain qu'elle se ferait punir. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit sur Thomas, elle fonça et grimpa les escaliers en courant. Une fois dans sa chambre, s'effondra sur le lit et se mit à pleurer.

**ooOoo**

L'homme qu'Alexia avait bousculé la suivit des yeux un instant puis reporta son attention sur Quentin :

— Monsieur ?

Au ton réservé et poli, Quentin devina qu'il n'était pas en présence de l'oncle d'Alexia, mais d'un employé.

— Je voudrais voir l'oncle de cette jeune fille, expliqua-t-il.

— Monsieur Chamade n'est pas disponible. Puis-je prendre votre nom ?

Quentin hésita mais se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas utile de faire savoir qu'Alexia avait été arrêtée pour tapage nocturne, visiblement alcoolisée.

— Peu importe, elle semblait perdue alors je l'ai ramenée. Dites juste à Monsieur Chamade de mieux veiller à ce qu'elle ne sorte pas trop tard. Bonsoir.

**ooOoo**

Lorsque Quentin se rassit dans sa voiture, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Tant qu'Alexia était avec lui, il s'était concentré sur la situation de la jeune fille et ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul, les sentiments de tristesse, de colère, de honte et de dégoût, qui accompagnaient toujours le souvenir de Tam, ressurgirent avec force. Il se sentit en sueur et le coeur battant. Il appuya sa tête contre le volant, le temps que le malaise passe.

Enfin, il redressa la tête et regarda la vaste maison où trois fenêtres brillaient encore. Il se demanda laquelle abritait une adolescente à la dérive. Puis il frappa son volant avec colère : ce n'était pas son problème, elle n'était rien pour lui. Le seul lien qui existait entre eux était un mauvais souvenir qu'il s'efforçait d'effacer. Il y avait d'autres femmes dans le vaste monde. Il se demanda si l'une d'elle en particulier accepterait de lui prêter un moment sa présence. Il avait besoin d'oublier.

Quand il se présenta à sa porte, Ruth était en nuisette transparente.

— Tu ouvres comme ça aux inconnus ? s'étonna-t-il.

— T'es de la Police des Moeurs, ce soir ? riposta-t-elle. Dis, tu as une sale tête, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. Un problème ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'attira contre lui. C'était un langage qu'elle comprenait.

Une demi-heure après, il contemplait le plafond de la chambre en tirant sur sa cigarette. Une partie de sa tension l'avait quittée mais il n'était pas certain de se sentir mieux pour autant.

— Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Ruth qui reposait dans le lit près de lui.

Il laissa s'étirer le silence avant de répondre.

— J'ai rencontré la sœur de… mon ex.

— Ah. Mauvais ?

— Ouais.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.

Il faillit répondre que se transformer en loque n'allait pas tellement l'aider, avant de se souvenir que c'était ainsi qu'elle conjurait ses propres fantômes.

— Non merci. Je pense que je vais regarder la télé, ça va m'endormir. Je peux rester ici ?

— Évidemment.

Il éteignit sa cigarette puis l'attira contre lui et elle se blottit contre son épaule. Ce n'était pas l'expression d'un sentiment amoureux, juste un besoin de chaleur humaine. Quand il sentit le corps de Ruth se faire plus lourd alors que le sommeil l'amollissait, il se dégagea doucement et alla s'asseoir devant le poste.

Le lendemain matin, au moment de partir, il se tourna vers elle :

— Une gamine de quatorze ans, retrouvée alcoolisée sur la voie publique à 23h. Tu la ramènes chez elle. Tu conseilles de prévenir les parents des circonstances ou de la couvrir ?

— Pas de réponse toute faite, répondit Ruth. Ça dépend de la môme, des parents, de si c'est la première fois qu'elle déconne, de combien elle a eu la trouille une fois au poste…

— Ok. De toute manière, c'est pas mes affaires. Merci pour tout.

**ooOoo**

Deux semaines plus tard, il reçut un appel vers onze heures du soir.

— Inspecteur Quentin Chapuis ?

— Lui-même.

— Ici le commissariat de La Bastide. Connaissez-vous une certaine Alexia Chamade ?

— Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Non, mais elle est mineure et nous l'avons trouvée en train de dormir dans la rue. Elle a donné votre nom. Pouvez-vous venir la chercher ?

— J'arrive.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était sur place. On le laissa parler à l'adolescente dans une petite salle.

— Bon sang, tu joues à quoi ? demanda-t-il d'entrée de jeu, trop bouleversé pour tenter d'être empathique.

— Il est hors de question que je retourne chez mon oncle ! affirma-t-elle avec détermination.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chez ton oncle ? questionna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper d'elle, mais il avait suffisamment travaillé sur des dossiers impliquant des adolescents pour savoir que lorsqu'ils faisaient une fugue il y avait toujours une raison, et qu'il était criminel de les ramener chez eux sans faire un minimum d'investigations. Malgré lui, il sentit qu'il s'inquiétait pour la petite.

— Il veut m'envoyer en pension, révéla-t-elle.

— C'est tout ? insista-t-il presque soulagé.

— Je ne veux pas y aller.

— Il doit avoir ses raisons. Peut-être veut-il simplement que tu arrêtes de sortir le soir toute seule comme ça. Tu ne sais pas que c'est dangereux ?

Le visage de l'adolescente se crispa :

— Alors, toi aussi, tu trouves normal qu'on m'enferme ? Mais c'est vrai que tu as mis Tam et Sylia en prison !

Il se leva brusquement et s'entendit hurler :

— Ne me parle pas d'elles !

Il reprit ses esprits en la voyant se tasser sur sa chaise, le regard effrayé. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se rassit et dit sèchement :

— Ne mélange pas tout. Pour le moment, il s'agit de toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu te mets en danger ? Crois-moi, la pension est mille fois mieux que ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu continues comme ça.

Elle fondit en larmes. Il grinça des dents. Il n'avait absolument pas la vocation pour être dans la brigade des mineurs.

— Ecoute, lui dit-il quand elle se fut un peu calmée. Tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, c'est de discuter avec ton oncle pour voir s'il n'y a pas une autre solution que la pension. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que rien ne l'oblige à m'écouter.

— Tu ferais ça ? se contenta-t-elle cependant.

— S'il te garde chez lui, tu accepterais d'y retourner ? vérifia-t-il pour être sûr que la fugue n'avait pas d'autres raisons moins avouables.

— J'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller, fit-elle d'une voix tellement désolée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour elle.

— Alors je vais lui parler. Je suppose que cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. En attendant, tu ne peux pas rester là cette nuit, je dois te ramener chez lui.

— Tu vas lui parler tout de suite ?

— A minuit, non, je ne pense pas.

— Alors, j'y vais pas.

— Il faut bien que tu dormes quelque part, fit-il remarquer.

— Je peux aller chez toi ?

Il contempla le visage suppliant d'Alexia.

— Si je fais ça, ton oncle pourra me poursuivre pour détournement de mineur, remarqua Quentin.

— Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas si tu ne restes pas, insista-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Je préfère rester ici ou dormir dans la rue.

Quentin soupira. Elle était à bout de nerfs et discuter avec elle ne servirait à rien. Il fallait aussi qu'il ait la certitude qu'elle ne lui cachait rien.

— Attends, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, se décida-t-il.

Il sortit du bureau et prit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Ruth.

— C'est Quentin. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

**ooOoo**

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'assistante sociale leur ouvrait sa porte en robe de chambre :

— Bonjour, entre donc, dit-elle gentiment à la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Ruth. Tu dois être fatiguée.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la pièce. Des draps et une couverture avaient été installés sur le canapé du salon.

— Elle s'appelle Alexia, répondit Quentin à sa place. Merci de nous recevoir si tard.

— Pas de problème. Alexia, je pense que tu devrais te préparer pour te coucher. Je t'ai mis une chemise de nuit. Tu peux aller l'enfiler dans la salle de bain, c'est la porte à droite. Tu as faim ou soif ?

— Non, ça va, répondit la jeune fille du bout des lèvres.

Elle partit se changer comme on le lui avait suggéré pendant que Quentin entraînait Ruth vers la cuisine.

— Pour les cas comme ça, ma mère prépare du lait chaud avec du miel et du rhum. Tu en as ?

— Oui, mais tu crois que l'alcool est indiqué pour elle ?

— Question de dosage, trancha Quentin en sortant trois tasses du placard.

Quand Alexia revint au salon, le policier l'appela et lui mit d'office sa tasse dans la main. Il avait ajouté très peu d'alcool et beaucoup de miel pour la jeune fille, contrairement à la préparation destinée à Ruth et à lui-même, où il y avait peu de miel mais une bonne lampée de rhum. Ils burent tous les trois en silence, puis Quentin décréta :

— Tu te couches maintenant. On se lève à sept heures demain, je te ramène et je parle à ton oncle. Bonne nuit.

Alexia hocha vaguement la tête et se dirigea vers le canapé.

— Tu restes ? demanda Ruth à Quentin.

— Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, accepta-t-il.

Il mit les tasses dans l'évier et ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Ruth. Elle ôta sa robe de chambre pendant qu'il commençait à se déshabiller.

— Tu veux un pyjama, toi aussi ?

Normalement, il dormait dans le plus simple appareil mais l'heure n'était pas aux câlins et il y avait une jeune fille dans la pièce à côté.

— Tu as un pyjama d'homme dans tes affaires ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai dans mes placards, plaisanta-t-elle en lui sortant l'objet indiqué.

Le vêtement était un peu grand pour le policier.

— D'accord, j'ai compris le message, remarqua Quentin en retroussant ses manches.

— Je suis ravie que tu saches où est ta place, pouffa Ruth.

Ils s'étendirent sur le lit.

— C'est la petite sœur de ton ex, celle que tu as revue l'autre soir ? demanda Ruth d'une voix redevenue sérieuse.

— Oui.

— Tu veux en parler ? proposa son amie.

— Pas ce soir, déclina Quentin. Mais oui, je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'en parler.

Elle roula sur elle-même pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Essaie de dormir, conseilla-t-elle, et elle se retourna pour mettre ce projet à exécution.

**ooOoo**

Quentin s'était levé le premier, avait pris une douche rapide, puis avait dit à Alexia d'y aller à son tour pendant qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner. Ruth les avait rejoints et ils avaient mangé ensemble, pratiquement en silence. Au moment de partir, Ruth avait brièvement serré le bras d'Alexia en lui disant qu'elle pouvait revenir en cas de besoin. Alexia n'avait pas répondu tout de suite mais, en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Quentin, elle avait retrouvé ses bonnes manières :

— Merci, Madame, avait-elle réussi à exprimer.

— Merci beaucoup, avait complété Quentin en embrassant son amie sur la tempe avant d'entraîner la jeune fille vers l'ascenseur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient devant le portail de la résidence. Avant de descendre de la voiture, Quentin demanda :

— On est bien d'accord, tu resteras chez ton oncle s'il oublie cette histoire de pension ?

— Oui.

— Ça se passe comment avec lui ? insista-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Il ne te maltraite pas ? voulut-il en avoir le cœur net.

— Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il soit là. Je ne le vois presque jamais !

— Qui s'occupe de toi alors ?

— Personne... enfin la femme de ménage s'occupe de mes affaires et me fait à manger, et Thomas rapporte à mon oncle quand je rentre trop tard.

Quelque chose se tordit, chez Quentin. Il eut envie de prendre l'adolescente perdue dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais un corps qu'il avait tant étreint et qui lui faisait maintenant horreur s'interposa. Il en voulut à Alexia d'éveiller en lui des sentiments aussi pénibles. Il aurait aimé la poser là et repartir tout de suite. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse.

— On y va, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Comme la fois précédente, Alexia utilisa sa clé pour pénétrer dans le jardin et Quentin sonna à la porte de la maison. Le même employé que la fois précédente leur ouvrit.

— Je suis l'inspecteur Chapuis et je voudrais parler à Monsieur Chamade, déclara Quentin.

— Je vais voir s'il est disponible, répondit l'autre en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je lui parle hors de ta présence, fit savoir Quentin quand l'employé eut disparu, les laissant seuls dans le vestibule.

Alexia hocha la tête.

— T'évite d'écouter aux portes, d'accord ?

Elle haussa les épaules, sans s'engager. Il s'apprêtait à insister quand le domestique revint.

— Monsieur Chamade va vous recevoir.

Quentin le suivit jusqu'à un petit salon. Lucas Chamade arrivait de son côté, par une autre porte.

— C'est à quel sujet, inspecteur ? demanda sans fioritures le maître de maison après avoir proposé à son invité une place sur un canapé.

— Je vous ramène votre nièce, Alexia, commença Quentin. Elle n'a pas été arrêtée, mais mes collègues l'ont récupérée dans la rue et ramenée au poste pour assurer sa sécurité, précisa-t-il.

— Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas appelé ? questionna l'oncle.

— Parce que c'est mon nom qu'elle a donné, et qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez vous. Je l'ai emmenée chez une de mes amies qui est assistante sociale et elle y a passé la nuit, expliqua Quentin.

— Est-ce vous qui l'avez ramenée l'autre soir ? s'enquit Chamade le jaugeant du regard.

— Oui. J'avais jugé qu'il était un peu tard pour qu'une jeune fille de son âge soit dans la rue.

— Je vous remercie de vous être donné cette peine, Inspecteur, fit l'oncle en se levant pour marquer la fin de l'entretien. Je veillerai à ce qu'Alexia ne sorte plus le soir.

C'était le moment pour Quentin d'honorer sa promesse. Ensuite, il pourrait partir et oublier Alexia. Il aurait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle. Le reste ne le concernerait plus.

— Si elle m'a fait appeler hier soir, c'est qu'elle est terrifiée par cette histoire de pension, continua-t-il donc en restant assis. Elle ne veut pas y aller et j'ai bien peur que si vous l'y mettez contre son gré, elle n'y reste pas longtemps. Livrée à elle-même, sans endroit où se réfugier, elle sera réellement en danger.

— La définition de la pension, c'est que les pensionnaires n'en sortent pas, fit remarquer Chamade toujours debout.

— Mais comment comptez-vous l'y garder ? Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de serrures lui résistent, argumenta Quentin qui avait réfléchi au problème durant la nuit.

L'oncle le gratifia d'un coup d'œil pénétrant et se rassit.

— Les serrures, répéta-t-il.

— L'année dernière, j'étais à la Brigade de Répression du Banditisme de Bordeaux, précisa Quentin.

Après un petit instant de silence, le temps d'assimiler l'information, Chamade interrogea prudemment :

— Et vous pensez... qu'elle a ce genre de connaissances ?

— Je pense qu'elle a vu son monde s'écrouler, qu'elle a perdu la famille qui l'avait élevée, qu'elle a changé de ville, qu'elle a changé d'école, qu'elle a perdu tous ses amis, s'entendit plaider Quentin. Elle a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on l'écoute, qu'on lui pose des limites, qu'on surveille son travail scolaire. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être enfermée, juste guidée et éduquée comme une gosse qu'elle est encore.

Un silence accueillit la déclaration enflammée de Quentin. Lui-même était étonné par sa propre éloquence.

— Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, reconnut le policier d'une voix plus calme, mais je vous assure que c'est une chouette gosse normalement.

— Ce n'est pas mon impression. Elle est incontrôlable, insolente et colérique. Elle sort le soir en dépit de mes interdictions. Elle sèche l'école et, quand elle y va, elle s'y fait exclure pour bagarre.

— Elle a besoin d'être soutenue, opposa Quentin, pas enfermée. Pour elle, la pension c'est la prison. De son point de vue, on a tué son père et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, on la punit. Elle ne peut pas accepter ça. Croyez-moi, si on ne lui redonne pas un minimum confiance dans la justice, dans six mois, elle sera devant un juge pour quelque chose de vraiment grave.

— Vous en savez manifestement davantage que moi sur la manière d'éduquer les enfants, persifla l'oncle. Quoiqu'il en soit, la situation actuelle ne peut plus durer. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution que le pensionnat. Je préviendrai les éducateurs pour qu'ils veillent particulièrement sur elle.

— La situation a changé, s'obstina Quentin. La peur qu'elle ressent à l'idée d'être enfermée peut lui permettre de se ressaisir. Donnez-lui une dernière chance.

— Et si elle fugue ou fait une bêtise, vous en prenez la responsabilité ?

Quentin hésita. Était-ce une proposition sérieuse, ou juste du sarcasme ? Il décida de prendre la question au pied de la lettre.

— Donnez-lui deux semaines pour prouver qu'elle peut se conduire raisonnablement, dit-il. J'en prends la responsabilité.

Chamade le regarda avec étonnement.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous la croyez vraiment capable de s'acheter une conduite ?

Quentin sentit qu'il s'était trop avancé. Mais voir se gâcher sous ses yeux l'avenir de cette enfant lui était insuportable et refusa de se dédire.

— J'en suis persuadé. Elle a juste besoin d'être prise en main. Je vais lui parler, si vous le permettez.

Chamade le regarda d'un air songeur avant de se lever et d'aller à la porte pour lancer :

— Thomas, faites venir Alexia.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'adolescente les rejoignait. Elle avait l'air boudeur et resta plantée devant eux, les yeux fixés sur le plancher. Quentin regarda l'oncle, mais ce dernier s'était renversé dans son fauteuil, comme pour faire comprendre qu'il se bornait à être un simple spectateur.

— Tu veux bien t'asseoir, Alex ? demanda le policier.

Elle prit place sur le même canapé que lui, mais à l'autre bout. Elle remonta ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras, position qui dans les yeux de Quentin témoignait de son mal-être et du peu de confiance qu'elle avait désormais dans les adultes.

— Ton oncle accepte de te laisser une chance de montrer que la pension n'est pas indispensable, commença Quentin.

Elle tressaillit et leva les yeux sur lui. L'espoir qu'il y lut le laissa mal à l'aise. Il n'avait obtenu qu'un sursis, elle serait déçue quand elle le comprendrait.

— Cela veut dire que tu dois de ton côté avoir une conduite irréprochable, expliqua-t-il. Plus de sorties nocturnes, tu te couches à dix heures au plus tard. Tu retournes au lycée, tu fais tes devoirs, tu t'y conduis correctement.

Il la vit se recroqueviller encore davantage à l'évocation du lycée et se rappela que l'oncle avait parlé d'un renvoi.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? demanda Quentin.

Elle haussa les épaules, le regard de nouveau pointé sur ses genoux.

— Une bagarre, répondit l'oncle. Elle a pratiquement cassé le bras d'une autre élève.

— Quand ? Interrogea Quentin.

— Il y a un mois.

— C'était la première fois ? demanda l'inspecteur qui commençait à avoir son idée sur la question.

L'oncle haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas.

— Alex ? interrogea Quentin.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

— Tu étais déjà sortie la nuit, avant la fois où on s'est vus ? continua-t-il.

Signe négatif.

— Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le procès ? se fit préciser Quentin.

Alex ne répondit pas mais ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Quentin soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la voir si triste et vulnérable. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur les boucles courtes de l'adolescente. Il demanda :

— On t'en a fait baver avec ça ?

Seul un sanglot lui répondit. Elle était désormais complètement repliée sur elle-même pour cacher sa figure en larmes. Quentin regarda du côté de l'oncle. Il semblait tomber des nues. Constatant qu'il n'avait pas un geste pour la jeune fille en pleurs, le policier se rapprocha encore et l'attira vers son épaule. Elle déplia ses jambes pour qu'elles ne se dressent plus entre eux et s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Il n'osa cependant pas l'enlacer franchement. Elle n'était pas assez jeune pour qu'il puisse se le permettre.

Quand elle fut calmée, il se dégagea et prit du recul pour saisir son regard.

— Je sais que c'est très dur, assura-t-il, mais ton attitude actuelle n'est pas la bonne. Certaines choses qui te font souffrir ne peuvent pas être arrangées. C'est comme ça, il faut faire avec. Mais pour d'autres, c'est toi qui décides et, si tu veux t'en sortir, il faut que tu fasses les bons choix. On veut bien t'aider, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisses vraiment agir, tu comprends ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle assimilait, mais au moins, elle le regardait.

— La seule chose que tu puisses sauver, maintenant, c'est ton avenir. Pour cela, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi et que tu te concentres sur tes études.

Il attendit que de la tête elle lui fasse signe qu'elle avait compris.

— Ton exclusion à l'école a pris fin ? demanda-t-il.

— Lundi prochain, répondit-elle d'une petite voix mouillée.

— Alors tu vas y retourner. Te concentrer sur les cours, les leçons à apprendre et les notes. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Bien sûr que si, tu le peux. De toute manière, c'est ça ou la pension.

Elle lui jeta un regard blessé.

— Alex, on ne fait pas ça pour le plaisir. On tente réellement de trouver la meilleure solution pour t'aider à t'en sortir. Si la pension n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est à toi de le prouver. Deux semaines durant lesquelles tu retournes en classe et travailles sérieusement serait un bon début.

Elle regarda son oncle qui hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord.

— Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui t'occupes de moi ? demanda-t-elle à Quentin.

_Parce que j'ai assez de mal à m'occuper de moi_, faillit-il répondre.

— Je ne suis pas ton oncle, se borna-t-il à rappeler.

— Mais lui, il s'en fiche de moi ! protesta-t-elle, sans que l'intéressé ne se donne la peine de la contredire. Il n'y a que toi qui t'inquiètes vraiment de ce que je deviens.

Quentin se sentit nauséeux. _Je ne veux pas de toi, parce que tu me rappelles quelqu'un à qui je ne veux plus penser, _pensa-t-il_. Je veux oublier que j'ai un jour espéré faire partie de ta famille. Je veux nier tout lien entre toi et moi. Je suis juste intervenu parce que c'est mon boulot de t'empêcher de devenir délinquante ou de laisser un réseau te récupérer pour te mettre sur le trottoir._

— Arrête ! dit-il d'une voix dure, ne sachant trop s'il s'adressait à lui ou à elle.

Il regretta le ton qu'il avait employé en la voyant reculer. Il fit son possible pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

— J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, rappela-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Tu as les cartes en main, maintenant, c'est à toi de les jouer. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as le plus à perdre, alors ne les gaspille pas.

— J'ai peur d'y retourner, chuchota-t-elle tellement bas qu'il faillit ne pas entendre. Au lycée. Même si je le veux, je n'y arriverai pas.

Quentin se tourna vers l'oncle. Ce dernier lui retourna son regard. _D'accord, j'ai dit que j'en prenais la responsabilité._

— Je serai là lundi matin pour t'y amener et parler avec tes profs, concéda-t-il, sachant qu'il regretterait amèrement ses paroles. En attendant, tâche de te montrer raisonnable. Les deux semaines vont passer vite, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur.

**ooOoo**

Une fois de retour dans sa voiture, il resta comme la fois précédente à regarder la maison sans démarrer, tiraillé entre son envie de ne jamais plus avoir affaire à Alexia et son inquiétude pour elle. Il finit par sortir son téléphone et appela Ruth :

— Tu es libre ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui. Ça c'est passé comment ?

— Je te raconterai.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer durant la journée, s'attirant plusieurs réflexions exaspérées de ses collègues. Enfin, il put se libérer et se rendre chez Ruth. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant ; il devait avoir une tête à faire peur. Sans un mot, elle l'attira contre elle et le serra dans ses bras.

— Merci, ça fait du bien, chuchota Quentin.

— C'est fait pour, affirma-t-elle. Allez, viens.

Elle l'attira sur son canapé et se tourna vers lui.

— Je t'écoute.

Il inspira profondément, se demandant par où commencer son récit. Enfin, il se décida :

— En fait, c'est une histoire très bête. Dans mon dernier poste, j'étais sur la piste d'un gang de cambrioleuses. C'était un dossier auquel je tenais beaucoup et j'ai bossé dessus comme un dingue pendant des mois. Finalement, j'ai réussi à identifier la principale intervenante. C'était ma petite amie.

— C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est moche, ajouta-t-elle avec sollicitude. C'était vraiment sérieux entre vous ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de donner davantage de détails. Tu vivais avec elle ?

— Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé, avoua Quentin. Je pensais que c'était la femme de ma vie. Oui, j'avais ce genre d'illusion, se moqua-t-il de lui-même d'une voix amère.

— Et tu as fait quoi quand tu as compris ?

— Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je l'ai arrêtée, évidemment. Elle et sa garce de sœur. Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression d'être un échec sur pattes. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là en réalisant à quel point j'avais été sourd et aveugle durant tous ces mois.

— Tu sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, dit doucement Ruth.

— Oui, parce que j'ai une mère qui me dit régulièrement que je suis un type formidable. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très objective, mais ça aide quand même, précisa-il en se rappelant que la jeune femme avait laissé entendre que c'était d'avoir discuté avec sa propre mère qui l'avait amenée à se déprécier de la sorte.

— Et ta… ton amie… elle est où, maintenant ? En prison ? demanda Ruth.

— Ce n'est plus mon amie et, oui, elle est en prison. Elle a été condamnée à sept ans de taule il y a un mois. Tu as dû en entendre parler aux infos. Les Cat's Eye.

Elle fronça les sourcils, recherchant dans sa mémoire.

— Ah, tu veux dire les super cambrioleuses ? Celles qui ont, pendant des mois, mis la police de Bordeaux sur les dents ? (Réalisant ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper, Ruth prit un air contrit.) Oh, désolée !

— Ouais, c'est moi qui étais sur les dents, admit-il d'un ton las.

— Elles avaient l'air très fortes, tenta de rattraper Ruth.

— Elles l'étaient mais… Oh merde, Ruth, c'est pas ça le problème ! J'ai pas honte de mon enquête en tant que telle, j'ai été bon. Enfin, je l'aurais été si je n'avais pas dans le même temps occulté autant d'indices qui étaient là, juste sous mon nez, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient dans mon lit et pas sur mon bureau !

— Tu sais…

— De toute manière, c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler, coupa-t-il abruptement, réalisant que la conversation prenait un sens qui lui déplaisait profondément. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'elles sont trois sœurs et que c'est la plus jeune que tu avais chez toi ce matin.

— Ah. (Un temps.) Tu l'avais arrêtée aussi ?

— Non, elle n'était pas assez impliquée pour ça.

— Et tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? tenta de déterminer Ruth.

Quentin soupira.

— Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange. Même moi, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis vis à vis de cette petite... Elle aussi me mentait, évidemment... Mais il se trouve qu'on s'entendait vraiment bien... Oui, je m'inquiète, reconnut-il. Elle est complètement paumée et prête à basculer. Une môme aussi brillante, aussi enjouée... la voir complètement détruite parce qu'elle n'a plus personne à qui se raccrocher... Ça me rend dingue, voilà !

— Qui s'occupe d'elle, maintenant ? demanda Ruth.

— Son oncle. Il l'a envoyée chercher le jour même de l'arrestation. Il a été assez efficace sur le coup. Dommage que cela n'ait pas duré.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Quentin lui raconta l'entretien du matin.

— Il est complètement dépassé et n'arrive pas à la gérer, conclut-il.

— Tu la revois lundi, alors, commenta Ruth.

— Oui. Je le sens très mal, tu sais.

— Pourquoi ? Tu l'emmènes juste au lycée.

— C'est pas ça. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que je m'occupe d'elle à la place de son oncle. Lui, il veut se débarrasser d'elle. Tu vois ce qui me pend au nez ?

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?

— Hein ? Tu es sérieuse ?

— Tu ne vas pas laisser cette pauvre gosse aller en pension, quand même !

— Mais, balbutia Quentin qui se demandait pourquoi tout le monde se liguait contre lui, tu te rends compte de quoi on parle ?

Elle le regarda avec une telle intensité qu'il comprit que la réponse révélerait un élément important pour elle.

— Je sais ce que c'est d'être abandonnée dans une pension parce que personne ne veut de vous.

— C'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Oui.

Il attendit qu'elle développe, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour elle. Elle recentra la conversation sur Alexia.

— Elle a besoin de toi, Quentin, tu ne peux pas t'en laver les mains !

— Mais pourquoi moi ?

— Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre.

C'était un argument imparable.

— Elle me rappelle sa sœur, protesta-t-il cependant. Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler.

— La vie nous emmerde, reconnut Ruth. Mais est-ce que cette petite en est responsable ?

Quentin soupira. Oui, elle lui avait menti et caché l'activité de ses sœurs. Mais elle n'avait sans doute pas eu le choix et la décision de ses aînées l'avait laissée livrée à elle-même. Ruth avait raison : il ne pouvait pas simplement lui tourner le dos. Pas s'il voulait pouvoir se regarder dans une glace.

— Je suis en train de penser qu'aller dans un bar pour se saouler, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout, dit Quentin qui trouvait que la journée avec été longue.

— Non, ça n'ira pas pour toi. Je sais ce qu'il te faut, assura Ruth en tendant la main pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: Bon, là je pense que tout le monde a compris où je veux en venir. Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps à placer les éléments d'une histoire. Cependant, nous n'en n'avons pas complètement terminé avec le passé et, pour la dernière fois, nous reviendrons en arrière dans le chapitre suivant pour suivre Quentin et Odile Asaya dans leur enquête sur Cat's Eye. Le titre du chapitre sera "_Lui mettre la main dessus_"

**Réponse à "Guest" (le premier)** : merci d'avoir laissé un mot


	8. Lui mettre la main dessus

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**VIII : Lui mettre la main dessus**

* * *

**_Bordeaux  
Avril – septembre 2004_**

Grâce aux listes d'Odile, les policiers remarquent que les demeures particulières sont une cible appréciée de Cat's Eye. Ils notent également que ce dernier profite souvent l'organisation de festivités pour s'introduire dans les lieux et y laisser une carte à la place de l'œuvre convoitée. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que les vols ont été médiatisés : ce sont les invités qui ont parlé, alertant la presse et mettant le grand public au courant de ce mode opératoire des malfaiteurs que la police aurait bien aimé garder secret.

Les enquêteurs se mettent donc à éplucher les pages mondaines des journaux locaux. Enfin, ils trouvent une information susceptible d'être exploitée : un riche notaire des environs organise un bal masqué où seront conviés tous les notables de la région. Le journaliste évoque la collection privée qui sera à cette occasion présentée aux invités. Un médaillon ancien du XVIIIe siècle correspond parfaitement à une œuvre acquise par Michaël Heintz.

Ils contactent le propriétaire et proposent leurs services pour surveiller ses trésors. Ce dernier se montre étonnamment réticent, opposant toutes sortes d'arguments pour les dissuader. Mais Chapuis contre pied à pied, sans perdre son calme, ce qui impressionne Odile qui est beaucoup plus abrupte que lui. La négociation finit par aboutir, et ils obtiennent le droit de poster trois personnes dans les étages. Bruno choisit Chapuis et elle-même, ainsi que Gaudin.

Au bout de deux heures passées dans un placard, alors que tous les invités sont réunis au rez-de-chaussée pour le dîner, Odile entend du grabuge dans le secteur de Chapuis. Elle accourt, arme au poing. Elle voit une silhouette connue passer en trombe à l'autre bout d'un long couloir et sauter par une fenêtre. Le temps qu'elle arrive, il n'y a plus personne. Seule une corde dans l'arbre le plus proche lui apprend que la fuite était programmée par cette voie. Des échanges par talkie-walkie lui apprennent que le voleur a réussi à échapper à ses collègues à l'extérieur.

Elle se rend également compte que Chapuis ne répond pas aux appels. Elle quadrille le secteur qui lui avait été attribué. Elle le retrouve affalé contre un mur, regardant d'un air méditatif sa main, qu'il tient devant lui tel Hamlet son crâne.

— Ça va Chapuis ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

— Une femme ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton surpris en levant les yeux vers elle.

— Oui, c'est moi, Asaya, tu me reconnais ?

— Non, c'est pas toi, rétorque-t-il avec agacement.

Elle le regarde avec suspicion. Son talkie-walkie crachote. Gaudin vient aux nouvelles.

— Ici Asaya, répond-elle. Je suis avec Chapuis au deuxième étage, aile Ouest. Il tient des propos incohérents. Il va peut-être falloir une ambulance.

— Pas du tout ! fait son coéquipier avec indignation. C'était un saint.

— Tu parles de qui ? s'enquiert-elle.

— Mais de lui ! Ça surprend, hein !

Gaudin les rejoint à ce moment.

— Un problème ?

— Il a vu un saint, explique-t-elle perplexe.

— Mais non, je l'ai seulement touché, la contredit Chapuis.

— Veinard ! fait Gaudin qui semble avoir une interprétation moins spirituelle qu'Odile des délires de son collègue.

— Vous n'êtes vraiment que des obsédés ! soupire l'inspectrice réalisant enfin la possibilité d'une homonymie.

— J'ai pas fait exprès ! proteste Chapuis. Mais du coup, c'est une femme !

— Si elle a des seins, y'a des chances, juge Gaudin qu'on vient de brancher sur son sujet favori. Quoique certaines nanas, elles sont plates comme des limandes. Regarde un peu Asaya.

— Connard ! répond-elle distraitement.

Il y a un temps, elle aurait été profondément agacée par la remarque, étant secrètement complexée par son peu de poitrine. Mais l'air gourmand de Benoît quand il s'occupe de ses œufs au plat l'a relativement tranquillisée sur la question.

— D'autres par contre, on ne sait pas comment elles font pour dormir sur le ventre, continue Gaudin.

— Mais merde, vous allez m'écouter ? explose Quentin. Je vous dis que Cat's Eye est une femme ! J'ai touché sa poitrine !

Ses deux collègues le regardent bouche bée.

— Je récapitule, fait enfin Odile. Tu as chopé Cat's Eye, ta main l'a touché au niveau de la poitrine et tu t'es rendu compte qu'il avait des seins ?

— Voilà ! T'en as mis un temps.

— Désolé de t'avoir traité d'obsédé, s'excuse Asaya.

— Des seins comment ? demande Gaudin. Gros, petits, en poire ?

— Pour toi, par contre, je ne retire rien, soupire l'inspectrice. Et tu l'as laissée partir ?

— Elle m'a éjectée, j'ai heurté le mur. J'en ai encore la tête qui sonne.

La voix du commissaire Bruno jaillit de leur appareil de communication :

— Alors, vous faites quoi ?

— On parle des nichons de Cat's Eye, le renseigne obligeamment Gaudin.

— Au rapport, immédiatement ! hurle Bruno.

Lors du débriefing, Chapuis a du mal à convaincre ses collègues.

— T'as pas de copine, Chapuis, fait Gaudin. T'es sous pression, t'as peut-être juste fantasmé. C'est pas bon de ne jamais tirer son coup, tu sais !

— Fais pas chier, Gaudin, je suis peut-être pas un chaud lapin comme toi, mais j'ai palpé assez de seins pour en reconnaître quand j'en touche un. Désolé, Asaya.

Elle lui fait signe que cela n'a aucune importance.

— C'était pas un objet dans une poche ? voulut encore savoir Bruno.

— Mais non, je la tenais, comme ça…

Il tente de mimer dans l'espace puis dit :

— Amène-toi, Gaudin, je vais vous montrer.

— Prend Asaya, même elle est mieux pourvue que moi.

Odile croise ses bras pour montrer son refus total de coopérer. Mais son partenaire n'a même pas regardé dans sa direction. Il insiste auprès de l'obsédé :

— Fais pas le con…

— Gaudin, fais ce qu'il demande, tranche Bruno.

Quentin se place derrière son collègue et met son bras en oblique devant son torse.

— Bon, elle était plus petite, mais j'étais placé comme ça. Quand je l'ai chopé, ma main a glissé vers le haut, ce qui fait que je suis passé par l'ouverture de son gilet de protection et que ma main s'est retrouvée juste là.

Il frappe du poing le sein plat Gaudin en précisant :

— Sauf que là, y'avait quelque chose à tâter.

— Désolé, ma poule.

— C'est pas grave, mon mignon, je t'aime comme tu es.

— Lâche-moi maintenant, Chapuis, si tu ne veux pas recevoir un coup de boule.

Quentin s'exécute en disant :

— Merci Gaudin, c'était un réel plaisir.

— Beurk, je me sens sale, maintenant.

— Tu es affirmatif, continue Bruno, ce que tu as touché…

— C'était mou, c'était rond ! confirme une fois de plus Quentin.

— Un nibard, ponctue Gaudin.

— Ça colle, fait lentement Asaya. Des opérations propres, minutieuses, sans violence. Rien ne s'oppose à ce que ce soit des femmes. Dis Chapuis, pourquoi tu l'as lâchée ? interroge-t-elle soudain. Juste l'effet de surprise ?

— Ce pauvre Chapuis est impressionnable, glousse Gaudin.

— Non, elle m'a fait une prise de je ne sais quoi et j'ai valdingué.

— Une prise de judo ?

— Crois pas. Ni de karaté..

Asaya le considère les yeux plissés et s'avance vers lui.

— Ok, remets-toi dans la position, mais sans me toucher.

Il obéit sous le regard narquois de Gaudin et attentif de Bruno. Elle note qu'il prend soigneusement ses distances. Pas le genre à en profiter pour peloter.

Elle prend son poignet et pivote :

— C'était comme ça ?

— Non, pas tout à fait.

Elle propose encore deux mouvements, avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

— Oui, elle a fait comme ça, et j'ai volé.

— Aïkido, décrète-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

— Une femme qui doit prendre des cours d'aïkido, fait Bruno d'une voix rêveuse.

— Un peu plus petite et plus mince qu'Asaya, complète Chapuis. C'est son gilet de protection qui lui donne cet air baraqué qu'on a vu sur les vidéos de surveillance de ses précédents casses.

— Enfin une piste, se réjouit Bruno.

Quand Odile rentre chez elle, Benoît lui demande comment s'est passé son travail :

— Chapuis a eu la main heureuse, répond-elle. Je pense qu'il se rapproche du Saint Graal.

Le lendemain, à la pause, Gaudin est intarissable sur la poitrine de Cat's Eye. Ses propos grossiers font fuir Tam qui leur envoie Sylia, laquelle trébuche et envoie une tasse de café sur la veste de Gaudin. Malheureusement pour lui, Chapuis qui se trouve à proximité en prend, lui aussi, pour son grade.

**ooOoo**

Encouragés par leur avancée, ils écument les dojos de la région. Malheureusement, l'enquête ne donne rien. La femme ne semble pas prendre des cours d'aïkido dans les environs. Ils reviennent à leurs listes d'œuvres d'art, mais ils ont d'autres affaires en cours et cela n'avance pas aussi vite qu'ils le voudraient.

Une Fondation qui expose ses toiles attire l'attention de Quentin.

— Ils ont un Kranaff, remarque-t-il. Il faut qu'on le protège.

— L'expo dure trois semaines, il va falloir batailler pour avoir des équipes bloquées là-bas tout ce temps, remarque Odile.

Les yeux de son coéquipier se mettent à briller d'une manière qu'elle a appris à associer à une idée originale :

— Équipe minimale, professe-t-il, mais un mouchard dans le cadre du tableau. Faudra juste qu'on soit pas trop loin pour réagir à l'alerte.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'ont aucun mal à convaincre les organisateurs de les laisser installer leur matériel. Un seul opérateur est laissé en faction, et ils sont tous prêts à intervenir, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

L'alerte sonne à dix heures, un dimanche soir. Odile saute dans sa voiture et se branche sur le canal prévu. L'opérateur leur donne l'itinéraire suivi par le mouchard, et ils s'efforcent de le rejoindre en l'encerclant.

— Je crois que je l'ai, annonce Chapuis. Un motard qui porte un panneau publicitaire sur le dos.

— Un quoi ?

— Si je ne me plante pas, elle a mis le tableau dans une housse publicitaire pour passer inaperçue.

— C'est une femme ? demande Odile.

— Blouson d'homme et casque, répond Chapuis. Mais ça fait sans doute partie du camouflage.

— Et son cul ? demande Gaudin qui fait la chasse avec eux. Mec ou gonzesse ?

— Elle est assise dessus, imbécile ! Ah zut, je l'ai perdue de vue.

Grâce aux consignes de l'opérateur, Chapuis la retrouve et continue la filature. Les autres sont sur le point de le rejoindre ce qui permettra l'interception quand l'opérateur indique :

— La cible oblique vers le nord-est.

— Pas du tout, proteste Chapuis, elle continue plein nord.

— Négatif, nord-est, insiste l'opérateur.

— Je continue à suivre la moto, décide Chapuis.

— Tu es en train de te planter, assure Gaudin.

Odile demande :

— Ta position, Chapuis ?

Il la lui donne et elle bifurque vers lui. La circulation est très dense car c'est un retour de week-end. Odile hésite à mettre son gyrophare qui mettrait fin à l'effet de surprise. Elle se retrouve soudain coincée : elle arrive dans une zone piétonne.

— Chapuis, tu es où ?

Il lui donne sa position.

— Comment tu as fait pour passer ?

— Je suis en moto.

Elle se frappe la tête contre le volant et se promet de passer un jour son permis moto. Il continue à lui dire où il se trouve, et elle contourne la zone pour le rejoindre. Ils arrivent à la périphérie de la ville. Soudain, il annonce :

— Je suis repéré. Elle tente de me semer.

— Ta position ! hurle Odile.

Mais il est trop concentré sur la conduite pour lui répondre. Soudain il indique laconique :

— Elle est partie à pied, je la suis.

Il donne sa position puis c'est le silence radio. Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est la catastrophe. Delage et Gaudin ont retrouvé le mouchard dans un fourgon à bestiaux. Odile n'a pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve son coéquipier. Se fiant à ses dernières indications, elle a retrouvé sa moto près d'une ancienne carrière. Il a laissé son casque, ils n'ont plus de contact radio. Il fait noir, la zone était trop dangereuse pour qu'elle puisse s'y aventurer seule à sa recherche. Elle appelle des renforts.

Une heure plus tard, alors que les pompiers les ont rejoints et ont commencé une battue, une voix féminine appelle les secours par téléphone. Elle signale un homme tombé dans un puits et donne assez de précisions pour qu'ils puissent le localiser. Ils retrouvent effectivement Chapuis. Il est inconscient. Une housse publicitaire est près de lui.

Quelques minutes sous un masque à oxygène suffisent à le ranimer. Il raconte son épopée : elle a abandonné sa moto et est partie à pied. Il l'a poursuivie, l'a rejointe et a tenté de la plaquer au sol mais elle s'est débattue. Ils ont roulé et une passerelle en bois a cédé sous leur poids. Ils ont été précipités dans un trou de cinq mètres de profondeur.

Leurs vêtements de motard les ont protégés, ils n'ont que des contusions. Mais il est resté un moment sonné — il était en dessous et il lui a servi d'amortisseur —, et elle en a profité pour le délester de ses menottes, de son arme et de sa lampe de poche.

Quant il a suffisamment repris ses esprit pour se relever, elle ne l'a pas laissé s'approcher d'elle. Comme elle était armée, il n'a pas trop insisté, même si elle ne l'a jamais menacé avec le pistolet. Ils ont tous deux tenté de sortir de là, mais sans succès. Il a essayé de lui parler mais elle n'a pas répondu. Finalement, il n'en sait pas plus sur elle. Il faisait pratiquement noir, il n'a pas entendu le son de sa voix.

Puis une autre personne est arrivée. Elle les a brièvement éclairés pour se rendre compte de la situation et a envoyé une grenade avec un gaz somnifère.

— Vous dites qu'elle a laissé le tableau ? s'étonne Chapuis.

— Elle n'a pas dû pouvoir le remonter, suppose Odile. On a aussi retrouvé tes menottes, ta lampe et ton arme. La personne qui est venue à la rescousse, c'était un homme ou une femme ?

— Aucune idée. Vous avez retrouvé sa moto ?

— Non, ce n'était pas notre priorité. Bon sang, Chapuis, t'es inconscient ou quoi ? s'agace Odile. Pourquoi t'as retiré ton casque ? On aurait pu te chercher jusqu'au matin sans te retrouver ! Tu sais combien il y a de puits par ici ? T'as du pot qu'elle ait appelé pour dire où tu étais.

— C'est quand même dingue, commente Delage. Une voleuse qui donne l'alerte pour qu'on vienne au secours du flic qui la poursuit. Elle a Chapuis à la bonne, on dirait.

— T'es un tombeur, Chapuis, se marre Gaudin. A mon avis, tu as dû la faire grimper aux rideaux quand tu lui as papouillé les nibards.

Chapuis ne semble pas l'entendre. Il se tourne vers Odile et sourit :

— Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas un tueur.

**ooOoo**

Malgré ce semi-échec, ils se sentent sur la bonne piste. Leur liste d'œuvres ayant appartenu à Heintz commence à prendre forme. Ils prennent contact avec les propriétaires qu'ils pensent posséder une œuvre dans le collimateur des Cat's.

— C'est assez étrange, remarque un jour Chapuis. La collection semble concentrée sur la région.

— Heureusement pour nous, se félicite Asaya. Dans le cas contraire, on aurait plus de mal à coordonner l'enquête.

— T'as rien remarqué d'autre ? demande son coéquipier qui contemple son écran d'ordinateur d'un air rêveur.

— Si bien sûr. Les proprios ne sont pas ravis de nous voir débarquer. C'est à croire qu'il y a quelque chose de louche à propos de cette collection.

Ils échangent un regard entendu. Les hypothèses sont multiples : blanchiment d'argent, récupération illégale de la collection et transfert de propriété bidon par la suite.

— Tu sais, je me demande même si on est au courant de tous les cambriolages, raisonne Chapuis. Si cette collection a été dispersée de manière illégale, les possesseurs irréguliers ne vont pas faire venir la police quand ils se font à leur tour voler.

— Mais on a eu pas mal de plaintes, oppose Asaya. Suffisamment pour nous mettre sur les dents, en tout cas.

Le soir, dans son lit, Asaya a une illumination : les vols déclarés sont ceux qui ont eu lieu chez des propriétaires secondaires, qui ont acquis les biens de manière régulière auprès de possesseurs qui le sont beaucoup moins.

Le matin, elle est tellement pressée de partager son idée avec Chapuis qu'elle décide de se rendre chez lui — elle ne veut pas le lui dire par téléphone, elle veut voir son expression. Elle sait où il habite, elle est déjà passé le prendre quand ils ont dû aller ensemble en mission en dehors de la ville.

Elle se gare sur son parking et, tout en fixant l'entrée de son immeuble, elle prend son téléphone pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Avant qu'elle n'ait composé le numéro, la porte du hall s'ouvre et une silhouette féminine sort. Avec stupéfaction, Odile reconnaît Tam du café. Cette dernière, qui se presse comme si elle était en retard, passe devant sa voiture sans repérer l'inspectrice.

Odile en reste pétrifiée. Bien entendu, Tam peut être venue voir une autre personne que Chapuis. Il doit y avoir une vingtaine d'appartements dans l'immeuble. Mais l'inspectrice ne croit pas à la coïncidence. Tam a passé la nuit avec son collègue, elle en est persuadée.

Est-ce récent ? Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Chapuis courtisait spécialement la serveuse. Soudain, elle relie cette information aux cafés que son coéquipier reçoit régulièrement sur la veste et siffle doucement entre ses dents. Cela fait des mois que Chapuis s'est attiré le déplaisir de Sylia. Son partenaire n'en finit pas de l'étonner.

Elle démarre sans attendre. Quand son coéquipier arrive à son tour au commissariat, elle lui fait part de sa trouvaille au sujet de Cat's. Il s'enthousiasme, ressort les comptes-rendus des vols — elle grince les dents en le voyant reposer les papiers dans le désordre — et affirme :

— Ça colle. Les propriétaires qui nous ont appelés sont des institutions qui ont pignon sur rue. Les vols chez les particuliers ont souvent été découverts par des invités car perpétrés durant des réceptions. Si ça se trouve, les proprios ne nous auraient pas prévenus s'ils avaient pu s'en passer.

— Je suis allé me prendre un crème ce matin, les interrompt Gaudin qui arrive. La petite Tam a une mine éblouissante.

L'affreux met une pièce dans la cagnotte de la cadette des sœurs Chamade et propose aux autres d'en faire autant.

— Je ne suis pas encore passé au café, décline Chapuis sans même tourner la tête, peut-être par crainte de se trahir. Il faut qu'on creuse sur les propriétaires, continue-t-il à l'attention d'Asaya. Je ne serais pas surpris si certains étaient dans nos fiches grises.

C'est ainsi qu'il appelle le fichier non officiel où sont notés le nom de personnes sur lesquelles ils ont des soupçons, mais pas assez de preuves pour avoir le droit de les ficher.

Quand ils descendent au café, il n'y a rien entre Tam et Chapuis que des échanges polis et usuels. Mais, pour la première fois, Odile remarque que leurs yeux ne se rencontrent jamais.

**ooOoo**

Semaine après semaine, les enquêteurs se font une idée plus précise des victimes de Cat's Eye. Non seulement ils enquêtent sur les propriétaires volés — un certain nombre fait partie d'une clique locale de personnes souvent soupçonnées de magouilles par différents services de l'Etat — mais ils vont voir des victimes potentielles. Ces dernières ne montrent aucun empressement à recevoir l'aide de la police. La plupart refusent de montrer l'œuvre qui justifie leur intérêt.

— Tu paries que Cat's s'est déjà servie et qu'ils n'ont pas déclaré le vol ? propose Quentin.

Odile refuse de relever le pari.

— Elle ne chôme pas dis donc, constate-t-elle. On peut multiplier le nombre de leurs méfaits par deux.

— J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui est arrivé à Heintz et comment on a mis la main sur sa collection, fait Chapuis.

Il s'interrompit, le regard dans le vague. Elle garda le silence, pour ne pas troubler sa concentration.

— J'ai compris pour les cartes, s'exclame-t-il finalement, le yeux brillants. Elle cherche à venger Heintz !

— Quoi ?

— Asaya, on est certains qu'il est arrivé un truc pas cool à Heintz et il est très probable qu'on lui ait piqué sa collection. Cat's récupère les œuvres et signe son forfait pour leur faire savoir qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de laisser leur crime impuni.

Odile réfléchit et confronte l'hypothèse à tout ce qu'elle sait déjà.

— Ça se pourrait, reconnaît-elle.

— Ça veut dire que Cat's connaissaissait personnellement Heintz. Une maîtresse ? Mhum, compte tenu de sa vitalité, elle est sans doute beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Sa fille ?

— Ils sont plusieurs dans le gang, rappela Odile. Celle sur laquelle tu sautes régulièrement, une autre qui a un décolleté encore plus chouette, et un homme jeune et mince.

Ils ont déduit cette galerie de portraits des témoignages des victimes. C'est une idée de l'inspectrice : rechercher comment Cat's Eye se renseigne sur les lieux. En interrogeant les gardiens et responsables des endroits visités par la voleuse, ils ont dégagés des portraits robots de personnes ayant posé des questions, dont le comportement suspect a été repéré sur les bandes des caméras de surveillance ou ayant visité les lieux quelques jours avant le vol sous des prétextes divers. Ils n'ont jamais repéré deux fois la même personne, mais les comparaisons minutieuses d'Odile ont dégagé trois silhouettes de base. Leurs cheveux changent de longueur et de couleur, la forme de leur visage est différente, même leur corpulence se modifie, mais rien qui ne puisse être obtenu par un déguisement élaboré.

— Eh bien, on va dire que Heintz a eu trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon, et qu'ils vengent leur père en récupérant sa collection.

Odile, qui n'a rien trouvé sur une éventuelle famille de Heintz, n'est pas totalement convaincue par cette hypothèse mais elle ne discute pas.

— Ce qu'ils sont par rapport à Heintz, ça ne change rien pour nous, conclut-elle. La vengeance privée n'est pas acceptable.

— Bien entendu, affirme Chapuis.

Mais Odile sent qu'il a de la sympathie pour sa voleuse à laquelle il attribue cette vendetta familiale.

**ooOoo**

De plus en plus souvent, les policiers arrivent à savoir à l'avance où Cat's va frapper. A plusieurs reprises, ils manquent de peu de l'attraper. Mais ses plans minutieux, son sang-froid et sa témérité lui permettent à chaque fois de s'échapper. Quelques jours après que Chapuis ait une fois de plus approché Cat's Eye de près, le téléphone d'Odile sonne en fin de soirée :

— C'est Chapuis, entend-elle.

Elle lève la main pour demander à Benoît, avec qui elle a emménagé depuis plusieurs semaines, de ne pas parler, et il fait signe qu'il a compris.

— Une alerte ?

— Non, je viens de déterminer quelque chose. Le parfum _Vol de Nuit_, tu connais ?

— Bien entendu. C'est un parfum Guerlain qui est commercialisé depuis des décennies.

— Ah.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je viens de comprendre que c'est celui de Cat's. Il est beaucoup porté ?

— Énormément. Tu es sûr de toi pour Cat's ?

— Oui, je viens de le sentir sur quelqu'un et je l'ai reconnu.

_La petite Tam en met-elle ?_ se demande Odile. _Cette dernière serait-elle en ce moment même à côté de l'inspecteur ?_

— Je vais au commissariat pour faire une recherche pour savoir combien de femmes le portent, annonce Chapuis.

— Ça peut attendre demain, fait-elle remarquer. Ça doit être de l'ordre du millier, rien que pour la ville, alors c'est pas une piste qu'on peut remonter. Sans vouloir dédaigner ta trouvaille.

— C'est bon. J'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir de toute manière.

Le lendemain, Odile vérifie discrètement. Tam n'est pas parfumée à _Vol de Nuit_. Elle se demande sur qui son coéquipier est bien allé le respirer.

Chapuis fait des recherches sur la parfumerie durant deux jours mais, comme elle le lui avait dit, trop de femmes l'achètent pour que cela puisse les aider. En voyant le double G sur l'écran de Chapuis, Gaudin se lance dans un florilège de fines remarques sur la sexualité de son collègue.

Odile se demande comment fait le coéquipier de Gaudin, pour supporter l'humour de l'abruti. Un samedi, elle est tombée nez à nez avec Lejeune dans un centre commercial. Elle a été gênée d'être vue avec son compagnon, car elle prend soin de ne pas parler de sa vie privée au bureau. Ils ne se sont salués que très brièvement, tous deux pressés de mettre fin à la rencontre. Ce malaise partagé lui a donné de sérieux soupçon sur les relations entre Lejeune et l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle a réalisé que son collègue est extrêmement discret lui aussi au sujet de sa vie personnelle.

Le lundi, quand Gaudin lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de son week-end, Lejeune a arrêté de taper sur son clavier. Elle a donc simplement répondu :

— Tu sais bien que les vieilles filles restent chez elle avec leur chat.

Lejeune a repris son travail et Quentin s'est enquis :

— Tu as un chat ?

**ooOoo**

Si son partenaire se laisse charrier sans réagir à propos de ses recherches sur les parfums, il fait preuve d'une étonnante réactivité quelques temps plus tard quand Gaudin dépasse les bornes une fois de plus.

— Dites, fait Gaudin un matin, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle devient bien mignonne, la petite Alexia ? Ça commence à devenir intéressant sous son T-shirt, non ?

Asaya grince des dents. Il ne va quand même pas oser proposer qu'on fasse une cagnotte au nom de l'adolescente ! Elle se demande si cela vaut le coup qu'elle fasse un esclandre qui lui vaudrait de sévères représailles.

Elle voit Quentin se lever et serre les lèvres. Il va sans doute aller faire un tour pour ne pas écouter Gaudin. Des fois, elle aimerait qu'il s'affirme un peu plus, au lieu de toujours traiter les problèmes par la bande.

A sa grande surprise, il s'arrête au niveau de leur insupportable collègue. Il plante ses deux poings sur son bureau et se penche de manière à ce que ses yeux soient au niveau de ceux de Gaudin.

— Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix très calme et parfaitement intelligible, des fois il faut savoir où sont les limites.

Il y a un silence absolu dans la pièce. Ils ont tous arrêté de travailler.

— T'as un problème, Chapuis ? demande Gaudin sur la défensive, d'une voix nettement moins assurée que d'habitude.

— Non, je pense que c'est toi qui en a un. Et c'est malheureusement pas nouveau.

— Tu veux la garder pour toi, la petite ? tente faiblement Gaudin. On a tous remarqué que tu en pinces pour elle.

— Fais gaffe aux limites, répète simplement Chapuis.

Il laisse passer deux secondes pour permettre à ses paroles d'arriver au cerveau de son interlocuteur, puis il se redresse et va reprendre sa place. Ils restent tous un moment figés — même cette grande gueule de Gaudin semble à court de répliques stupides. Quand Chapuis prend place devant elle, Asaya est frappée par l'expression de son partenaire.

Elle n'y lit pas l'excitation qu'il affiche quand il est en traque, ni l'agacement qui le saisit quand ils ont raté un coup, pas plus que la colère qui l'habite quand il constate les dégâts causés par un délinquant. Ses traits sont figés et ses yeux reflètent une détermination impressionnante. Ce n'est pas un simple rappel à l'ordre que Chapuis a donné à Gaudin, mais bel et bien un avertissement.

Il est rare que son partenaire aille à l'affrontement. Quand ils travaillent en équipe, c'est Chapuis qui se charge des négociations alors que son propre caractère la pousse à endosser le rôle de la méchante. Il serait cependant erronné de croire que l'inspecteur Chapuis est incapable de monter au créneau quand la situation n'est plus aux négociations.

Enfin, Lejeune se remet à taper sur son clavier, Delage retourne à la consultation de son annuaire, et les autres à leurs occupations précédentes. Le téléphone de l'inspectrice sonne, elle répond.

Gaudin ne se permit plus jamais de faire une remarque sur Alexia dans le bureau.

**ooOoo**

La traque de Cat's Eye continue. Le gang a compris que les policiers ont une longueur d'avance sur lui. Les plans deviennent encore plus tortueux. Chapuis élabore de son côté des stratégies de défenses de plus en plus compliquées. Parfois, ils ne peuvent les mettre en œuvre du fait de la mauvaise volonté des propriétaires qui leur refusent l'accès aux lieux. Heureusement, ce n'est pas toujours le cas et ils sauvent ainsi quelques pièces.

Cependant, ils subissent ensuite une série d'échecs qui les laissent perplexes.

— C'est pas possible, tonne un jour Chapuis. Quelqu'un a dû parler ! Comment aurait-elle pu déjouer un à un tous nos pièges dans ce passage, sinon.

— Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça, proteste Delage. Tu nous accuses d'avoir vendu tes plans?

— Vous êtes tous certains d'en n'avoir parlé à personne ? insiste Chapuis. Vos femmes, vos chiens, je ne sais pas !

— Vos chats ? demande Lejeune en regardant Odile.

— Si t'avais un chat, tu lui parlerais des plans de Chapuis ? l'interroge-t-elle en retour.

Il secoue négativement la tête.

— Ben moi non plus, affirme l'inspectrice.

— Hé, on n'en a rien à foutre de vos sacs à puces, les rembarre Gaudin. T'es certain qu'elle n'a pas pu trouver la parade toute seule ? C'était peut-être pas si difficile.

— Impossible, affirme Chapuis. Et toi, t'as pas fait le joli cœur en te vantant auprès d'une de tes conquêtes ?

— Dis-le tout de suite, si tu penses que c'est moi.

— C'est forcément quelqu'un, affirme Chapuis. Et vu le nombre de conneries que tu sors chaque jour, t'es pas le dernier sur ma liste.

Odile mesure à quel point son partenaire est à bout, un peu comme après l'affaire du musée Letellier. Elle tente d'apaiser les esprits.

— C'est pas forcément l'un de nous. Quelqu'un a pu nous entendre dresser les plans et en parler. Où est-ce qu'on était quand on a tout mis au point ?

Ils réfléchissent.

— On a commencé à parler de ce lieu à la pause au café en face, rappelle Delage.

— On est cons, constate Chapuis. Tout le monde peut nous écouter, là-bas.

— Ensuite, c'était ici, continue Andrieu.

— Mais les collègues vont et viennent, remarque Odile. Tous ceux qui ont besoin d'utiliser la petite salle de réunion, pour commencer.

— On n'est pas loin de la salle d'interrogatoire, y'a du passage dans le couloir, complète Lejeune.

— Et si Cat's avait mis des micros dans notre bureau ? interroge Chapuis.

— T'es complètement parano, constate Gaudin.

Parano ou pas, ils font vérifier leur bureau. Pas de micros. Ensuite, ils montent leurs plans en se réunissant dans une salle sécurisée du commissariat. L'endroit est régulièrement vérifié, il n'y a pas de fenêtre, les ondes sont brouillées — ils ne peuvent même pas téléphoner.

Mais Cat's Eye continue à déjouer leurs plans.

**ooOoo**

L'atmosphère devient électrique dans le bureau. Chapuis commence à se mettre tout le monde à dos avec ses airs soupçonneux. Odile finit par le prendre à part :

— Arrête un peu ce cirque. Cela ne sert absolument à rien, sinon à nous monter les uns contre les autres. S'il y a une balance, tu ferais bien de l'endormir, au lieu de mettre tout le monde contre toi.

— Ça me rend dingue ! scande-t-il.

— Je vois ça. Mais je t'ai connu plus fin et plus efficace.

Il grimace mais reconnaît :

— Tu as raison, je vais tenter de calmer le jeu.

Effectivement, il devient plus conciliant et les nerfs se calment. Elle sait que Chapuis reste sur le qui-vive, mais il le fait plus discrètement.

Un jour, Gaudin arrive avec un grand sourire qui ne dit rien de bon à Odile.

— Par ici la monnaie, clame-t-il. La jolie Tam a succombé !

Gaudin est en train de revendiquer son droit sur l'une des cagnottes qui doit revenir au séducteur de celle à qui elle est attribuée. Odile voit le visage de Quentin devenir blême.

— C'est pas possible, t'invente, oppose Delage.

— Je suis prêt à tout raconter. Z'allez pas être déçus, cette fille, c'est le feu sous la glace.

Odile le regarde avec consternation. Elle est certaine qu'il a inventé ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Raconter des gauloiseries est le fin du fin pour lui. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas trouver une plus mauvaise idée pour égayer Chapuis.

Elle se tourne vers son coéquipier. Il est désormais rouge de colère, sa respiration hachée et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Elle comprend qu'il va se jeter sur Gaudin sans se soucier des conséquences. Il va droit à la faute disciplinaire. Elle bondit de sa chaise et fonce sur le crétin en prenant la cagnotte de Tam au passage. Elle la lui fourre dans les mains en disant :

— Prend-le, ton fric, et fous-nous la paix avec tes fantasmes. Y'en a marre de t'entendre parler de cul.

Gaudin la regarde d'un air narquois avant de riposter :

— T'as un problème avec ça, Asaya ? Ça te rend jalouse ?

— Oui, j'ai un problème. Ces filles, on les voit tous les jours. Je ne veux pas avoir tes saloperies en tête quand je vais les rencontrer tout à l'heure.

Un silence accueille sa déclaration. Elle cherche désespérément une manière de dénouer la situation sans se ridiculiser ni acculer Gaudin dans une confrontation qui l'amènerait à la blesser pour restaurer sa fierté.

A sa grande surprise, c'est Lejeune qui vient à sa rescousse :

— C'est vrai que ça commence à ne plus être drôle, déclare-t-il. Au début, je dis pas, mais bon, on a fait le tour du sujet, je pense.

— Toi, je t'ai pas sonné, le rembarre sèchement Gaudin.

— C'est pas parce que t'es une grande gueule que tout le monde doit t'obéir, se rebiffe Lejeune.

— Si c'est pour se disputer, ça vaut pas le coup, intervient Delage. C'était juste pour rigoler.

— On arrête, dit fermement Lejeune.

Asaya le soupçonne de profiter de la situation pour faire reculer Gaudin — pour une fois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'argent ? demande Delage. On boit un coup tous ensemble ?

— Les orphelins de la police, propose Asaya.

Personne ne peut décemment refuser. Chacun retourne à ses occupations pendant que Gaudin lui jette un regard mauvais. Veillant à ne pas regarder Chapuis pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, elle arrache la bouteille des mains de l'obsédé — puisqu'il va se venger, autant se faire plaisir — va prendre celle de Sylia et prend la direction du hall où se trouve une urne appelant les policiers à un geste de solidarité envers la famille de leurs camarades tombés au combat.

En sortant de la pièce, elle entend Gaudin dire rageusement que les femmes dans un bureau, c'est tout de suite la merde, mais elle n'en a cure. Quand elle reprend sa place, son partenaire tape avec rage sur son clavier. Quand ils descendent pour déjeuner — elle lui a proposé de manger rapidement tous les deux — Chapuis qui a repris son calme lui dit :

— Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris que cela te gênait autant.

Elle songe que c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Ils n'arriveront jamais à former une vraie équipe s'il y a autant de non-dits entre eux :

— Au moins, t'es pas du genre à demander le pactole, même si tu peux y prétendre.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande Quentin avec une nonchalance bien imitée.

— Parce qu'un matin, j'ai eu une idée géniale et j'ai voulu te la soumettre avant d'arriver au commissariat. Je me suis pointée chez toi et j'ai croisé quelqu'un. Elle ne m'a pas vue.

Il s'arrête.

— C'était quand ?

— Il y a un bon moment. Mais t'en fais pas, vous donnez très bien le change tous les deux, et d'ici que ce con de Gaudin ait une idée à soumettre de bon matin…

Il sourit et reprend sa marche :

— Merci pour ta discrétion.

— De rien. Rien que l'idée d'entendre Gaudin commenter ta vie privée me rend malade.

— Il m'énerve aussi. Mais je suppose qu'il est plus bête que méchant.

— Non, Chapuis, il est con et agressif, et faut te méfier de lui.

— Tu crois que c'est lui la balance ?

— Possible. Il est jaloux de nous parce qu'on a de l'avancement et pas lui. Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il était au courant de tous les détails dont Cat's a manifestement eu connaissance.

Depuis un certain temps, Chapuis a commencé à segmenter les informations dont disposent les autres de l'équipe.

— Oui, tu as raison.

Son esprit doit revenir aux évènements du matin. Il la regarde et dit d'une voix grave :

— Asaya, merci infiniment pour tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'étais sur le point de faire une grosse connerie.

— J'ai vu, oui. Mais tu ne me dois rien, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à lui couper la chique. Vraiment, j'ai pris mon pied.

Chapuis éclate de rire :

— Au fond, il a raison : les femmes, c'est vicieux.

**ooOoo**

Si Chapuis n'est plus ouvertement suspicieux envers ses collègues, ces derniers n'ont pas regagné sa confiance. Il s'arrange donc pour mettre en place des subtilités dont il ne parle à personne. Il a cependant du mal à agir sans qu'Odile le sache. Ils forment une équipe et elle commence à bien le connaître. Il finit par accepter de la mettre dans tous les secrets.

Deux semaines plus tard, ça tourne de nouveau mal : avec l'intuition qui le caractérise, Chapuis arrive à se trouver sur le chemin de Cat's Eye. Elle le repousse pour s'échapper. Ils sont sur une passerelle, il bascule et tombe en arrière, trois mètres plus bas. Odile, qui est en train de courir vers eux, a la nette impression que la voleuse a tenté de le retenir, mais ne peut en être certaine, elle n'est pas assez près. Sa proximité cependant fait fuir Cat's et Odile se précipite au secours de son partenaire.

Deux heures après, Odile sort de l'hôpital, rassurée. Même si sa tête a violemment heurté le sol, il s'en tire plutôt bien. Il est minuit, mais elle décide de ne pas rentrer directement chez elle. Elle repasse au commissariat pour taper immédiatement son PV. Ça la calmera et lui évitera de tourner inlassablement dans son lit plus tard, sous l'effet de sa nervosité. En se garant, elle voit que, malgré l'heure tardive, Tam est dans la salle de son café, se livrant à un énergique nettoyage de fond.

Elle hésite et va frapper à la porte vitrée. La serveuse se retourne avec vivacité, semble hésiter, puis vient ouvrir.

— Le café est fermé, Inspectrice Asaya, dit-elle un peu brusquement, le visage fermé.

— Je sais, lui répond-elle. Je voulais juste vous prévenir. Chapuis est à l'hôpital car il a fait une chute. D'après les médecins, il sera sur pied dans quelques jours.

L'inspectrice voit le visage de son interlocutrice se tordre, comme sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte pour être contenue.

— Il… va comment ? demande-t-elle d'une voix méconnaissable.

— Il n'est pas en danger et va rapidement se remettre, affirme Odile en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui lui fait face.

Cette dernière éclate en sanglots. L'inspectrice fait entrer la jeune femme dans le café et la fait asseoir dans un box où elles ne seront pas visibles de la rue.

Tam est désormais secouée de longs spasmes. Odile est étonnée de découvrir autant d'émoi chez une femme qui semble si mesurée. Elle tente de la calmer en lui murmurant doucement que tout va bien puis va lui chercher un verre d'eau au bar. Enfin, l'éplorée reprend contrôle d'elle-même.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ? demande-t-elle.

— Un traumatisme crânien, c'est pour ça qu'ils le gardent en observation.

La jeune femme est désormais très blanche, mais elle a retrouvé son calme habituel.

— Je dois le voir, décide-t-elle d'une voix déterminée. Vous pourriez m'aider à le faire discrètement ?

Quand Tam ressort de la chambre où elle est restée une demi-heure, elle a une douceur dans le regard qui tranche avec son expression commerciale habituelle. Elle remercie Odile pour son aide et conclut en précisant :

— C'est important pour moi… pour mes sœurs, que personne ne sache que je vois Quentin. Vous comprenez ?

— Je travaille tous les jours avec eux, rappelle Odile. Je comprends très bien qu'on n'ait pas envie de livrer sa vie privée à certains de ces obsédés.

— Des fois, je me demande comment vous faites, convient Tam.

Les deux femmes échangent un sourire complice.

**ooOoo**

Chapuis sort de l'hôpital et la chasse continue.

— Tu te rends compte, s'exclame-t-il un jour alors qu'il est en voiture avec Odile. Elle a compté chaque seconde à partir du moment où elle est entrée dans la pièce et elle a sauté par la fenêtre juste quand le filin est revenu. Elle le manquait et elle s'écrasait dix mètres plus bas. C'est quand même quelque chose, cette fille !

— Non mais tu t'entends, fait remarque Odile amusée. Je connais une demoiselle qui ne serait pas ravie de t'entendre parler d'une autre dame sur ce ton admiratif.

Chapuis grimace et confie :

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Tam devient hystérique quand je parle de Cat's. Elle dit que je fais une fixation sur elle.

— Elle n'a pas complètement tort, commente Odile.

— T'en fais pas. J'oublie pas un instant que c'est mon adversaire. Le jour où je lui mettrai la main dessus, je prendrai mon pied.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: J'ai posté plus tôt cette semaine car je m'absente tout le week-end et je préfère vous donner accès au chapitre en avance qu'en retard. On se retrouvera donc le samedi de la semaine prochaine.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre qui revient sur le passé. Maintenant, nous allons aller de l'avant. Le prochain chapitre aura pour titre : _La sortie des écoles_.

Deux petites remarques sur ce chapitre :

- c'est ici qu'on comprend pourquoi la première remarque que fait Quentin en arrivant chez Odile c'est 't'as pas de chat' (chapitre 5). Oui, je sais, ça n'amuse que moi.

- l'homme que les policiers ont catalogué comme faisant des repérages est en fait Tam déguisée (on trouve les vêtements masculin dans le grenier des soeurs Chamade - chapitre 1)


	9. La sortie des écoles

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**IX : La sortie des écoles**

* * *

_**Lyon**_**_  
__Avril - mai 2005_**

Quentin retrouva Alexia à 7h45 devant son lycée. Il lui fit expliquer de nouveau les termes de son renvoi et l'accompagna à la porte de l'établissement. La proviseure qui surveillait l'entrée des élèves lui accorda toute son attention dès qu'elle reconnut la jeune fille.

— Je m'appelle Quentin Chapuis et le conseil de famille qui a la responsabilité d'Alexia m'a confié la tâche de surveiller ses études, expliqua le policier. Pourrions-nous avoir un entretien ce matin ?

La chef d'établissement se fit remplacer et les amena à son bureau. Elle remarqua en les faisant asseoir :

— Je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Il y a en effet beaucoup à faire tant au niveau disciplinaire que scolaire.

Le sujet de leur conversation baissa la tête, les mains crispées sur son sac de classe qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

— J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Alexia qui m'a affirmée être prête à se remettre sérieusement à étudier, assura Quentin. Avec l'aide de ses professeurs, elle devrait rapidement faire de gros progrès.

La proviseure parut dubitative.

— Madame, insista-t-il, avez-vous consulté le livret scolaire de son ancien collège ? Elle avait d'excellentes notes.

— Ça n'a pas été le cas ici, répondit-elle en secouant la tête pendant qu'Alexia gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.

— Le transfert a été rude, reconnut Quentin, mais Alexia a les capacités d'être une très bonne élève. Elle aura davantage de soutien que les mois précédents et vous devriez rapidement voir la différence.

Les deux adultes regardèrent l'adolescente qui ne manifesta aucune réaction.

— Je l'espère, dit finalement la proviseure d'un ton qui laissait transparaître la persistance de son doute. Mais cela ne règle pas le problème de la discipline. Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que nous avons été obligés de l'exclure.

— Alexia m'a dit qu'elle s'était battue avec une élève et qu'il y avait eu une sanction, reconnut Quentin. Elle m'a aussi rapporté quelle avait agi ainsi suite à une provocation grave et répétée. Cela n'excuse rien, mais aura-t-elle à l'avenir la possibilité de demander de l'aide si la situation se représente ?

— C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de provocation, s'exclama la proviseure sur la défensive. Je peux vous fournir le compte-rendu du Conseil où Alexia a eu la possibilité de s'exprimer…

Quentin leva les mains en un geste d'apaisement.

— Je ne remets pas en cause la décision prise. Je parle uniquement pour l'avenir, maintenant que ces faits sont parvenus à notre connaissance.

— Je vois, fit la chef d'établissement d'un ton soucieux. De quelles genre de provocations tu te plains, Alexia ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce en dévisageant l'adolescente.

Sentant peser sur elle le regard des deux adultes, Alexia se tassa sur son siège.

— Alex, je te l'ai expliqué, c'est à toi de jouer les cartes qu'on te donne, rappela Quentin.

Alexia déglutit et dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

— Elles ont dit des choses à cause de mes sœurs.

— Quel genre de choses ? insista la chef d'établissement.

Alexia lança un regard désespéré à Quentin qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'interviendrait pas.

— Que j'étais une voleuse parce que mes sœurs sont en prison, expliqua brièvement la jeune fille.

— Oh, réalisa la proviseure. Et c'est Nathalie Mougin, qui t'a dit tout ça ?

— Oui, avec ses copines. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de toutes en même temps.

Quentin roula des yeux tandis que la proviseure murmurait un '_C'est heureux_'.

— Je vais en toucher deux mots à ta professeure principale, promit la chef d'établissement. Mais c'est aussi à toi de prendre sur toi et ne pas répondre aux provocations.

Alexia acquiesça mécaniquement.

— Je vais accompagner cette jeune fille en classe, conclut la proviseure. Je vous remercie d'être venu, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Quentin. Je pense que cette discussion a été très utile.

— C'est aussi mon avis. Merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si nécessaire.

Quentin donna son numéro de portable et la chef d'établissement le nota avec son nom. Il s'abstint volontairement de donner sa carte professionnelle, ne voulant pas donner l'impression que le cas de l'adolescente était préoccupant au point de justifier qu'on fasse appel à un membre de la police pour l'encadrer. Alexia rechercha le regard de son nouveau mentor quand ils se séparèrent. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire encourageant :

— Alex, si tu as été insolente avec un de tes professeurs, je pense que commencer par des excuses ne sera pas du luxe, suggéra-t-il.

Elle fit la grimace mais ne protesta pas.

Quentin s'arrangea pour être présent quand elle sortit de cours en fin d'après midi. Il lui demanda ce que les profs lui avaient donné et, comme elle avait une longue liste de devoirs, il trouva plus simple de la raccompagner chez son oncle et d'examiner tout cela tranquillement dans le salon. Il y resta deux heures pour l'aider à s'organiser et commencer ce qui lui semblait le plus difficile.

L'oncle les rejoignit vers dix-neuf heures.

— Vous restez dîner ? demanda-t-il à Quentin.

— Je vous remercie mais je dois y aller. Alex, ça ira ? Tu peux faire le reste toute seule ?

— Oui, je crois, soupira la jeune fille en contemplant sa pile de livres. Mais ils sont zinzins ces profs de nous donner tout ça !

— Ne parle pas comme ça ! fit remarquer machinalement Quentin.

— Ils exagèrent, corrigea docilement la jeune fille.

— Bien. Tu as mon numéro si tu as une question, proposa Quentin.

— Non, je l'ai pas.

— Mais comment tu as fait pour me retrouver l'autre soir, alors ? interrogea-t-il.

— Ben, j'ai donné ton nom et j'ai dit que tu étais inspecteur.

— Notre police est d'une grande efficacité, fit l'oncle d'un ton exagérément admiratif.

— Oui, on sait faire autre chose que la sortie des écoles, grinça Quentin.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire crispé.

— Bon, voici ma carte, reprit Quentin en la tendant à Alexia. Et n'oublie pas : pas de sorties nocturnes, coucher à dix heures.

— J'aurai pas terminé, s'affola l'adolescente.

— Tu as permission exceptionnelle jusqu'à onze heure pour les devoirs, mais après tu éteins, qu'ils soient finis ou pas. Tu as besoin de dormir.

— Compris. On se revoit quand ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Par égard pour la jeune fille, Quentin retint un soupir. Il ne pouvait même pas affirmer être surpris d'être sollicité davantage qu'il ne l'avait explicitement consenti. Comme il l'avait dit à Ruth, il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir mis la main dans un engrenage en accompagnant Alexia le matin même. Il étudia mentalement ses projets pour les jours suivants.

— Après-demain, ça va ? demanda-t-il finalement. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

— Seize heures, répondit-elle en consultant son emploi du temps.

— Tu commenceras sans moi. Je te rejoindrai ici, si tout le monde est d'accord.

L'oncle n'avait pas d'objection.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Quentin se présentait devant la porte de Ruth.

— T'as pris un abonnement ? s'enquit-elle en le laissant entrer.

— Tu m'as poussé à m'occuper d'elle, alors faut assumer, rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais pas loin de le penser. Tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

— Juste un ou deux bars, mais tu feras l'affaire. Raconte !

**ooOoo**

Quentin revit Alexia deux jours plus tard. Ils décidèrent de continuer à ce rythme qui était à la fois compatible avec les obligations professionnelles de Quentin et le besoin de la jeune fille d'être régulièrement suivie. Dans la foulée, il prit rendez-vous avec la professeure de math, qui était aussi la professeure principale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'étonna Alexia la fois suivante. Avant, elle m'ignorait complètement et là, elle me fait venir en fin de cours, me dit de venir la voir au moindre problème, et m'a même donné des feuilles d'exos de rattrapage qu'elle a fait spécialement pour moi.

— Mon charme naturel, justifia Quentin.

Quand il la vit le regarder d'un œil spéculatif, il démentit immédiatement :

— Mais non, Tête de Piaf ! Je lui ai parlé de ta fascination pour le nombre pi.

— Pff ! c'était quand j'étais gamine, ça !

— Ben, lui dis pas. Quand je l'ai quittée, elle semblait envisager sérieusement de fonder l'association des adorateurs du nombre pi dont vous seriez les deux premiers membres. En attendant ce bonheur suprême, bosse tes exos.

**ooOoo**

Cela faisait trois semaines que Quentin avait repris en main la scolarité d'Alexia et les premiers résultats notés étaient très encourageants. Il n'avait plus été question de pension et le mandat du policier avait été tacitement reconduit. Il savait cependant que ce n'était qu'une situation provisoire et attendait placidement le coup suivant.

L'oncle s'invita à l'une de leur séance de travail :

— Je peux vous parler inspecteur ?

— Bien entendu.

Alexia redoubla d'ardeur sur son cahier, désireuse de se faire oublier.

— Je dois m'absenter pour affaires, attaqua Monsieur Chamade. Une tournée d'inspection en Asie.

— Ça doit être très intéressant de voyager autant, fit aimablement Quentin.

— Tout à fait, mais le problème est que je resterai absent deux ou trois semaines.

Il y eut une pause, Quentin étant à court d'amabilités sociales.

— Cela m'ennuie de laisser Alexia ici, continua donc l'oncle. Bien entendu, elle ne serait pas complètement seule, mais mon personnel n'a pas été recruté pour s'occuper d'enfants.

— Envisagez-vous de l'emmener ? s'enquit Quentin.

Visiblement, l'oncle ne s'attendait pas à une telle suggestion. Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans ses yeux.

— Pensez-vous que je le devrais ? feignit-il d'examiner sérieusement la proposition. Elle manquerait deux semaines de cours.

— Ce serait fâcheux, convint Quentin.

— Je me suis demandé si le plus raisonnable n'était pas que vous preniez ma nièce chez vous durant cette période, demanda enfin Monsieur Chamade.

Alexia, qui ne faisait même plus semblant de travailler, en laissa tomber son crayon par terre. Quentin évita soigneusement de se tourner vers elle, n'en ayant pas besoin pour imaginer son regard suppliant. Histoire de ne pas céder sans résistance, il opposa :

— Ce n'est pas très grand chez moi.

— Vous vivez dans un studio ? s'enquit l'oncle qui devait pertinemment savoir qu'il n'en était rien.

Quentin était même persuadé que le plan de son habitation était sur le bureau de Lucas Chamade. Il s'était senti suivi les jours précédents et se demandait jusqu'où le détective avait réussi à creuser.

— Un deux-pièces, précisa-t-il cependant, mais ce ne sera pas très agréable pour Alex de dormir dans le salon.

— Elle est jeune, elle peut s'installer un peu à la dure.

— Et ma salle de bain ne ferme pas à clé, ajouta Quentin juste pour faire durer le plaisir.

— Je suppose qu'on peut y poser un verrou, conseilla l'oncle avec une ombre de sourire.

La respiration d'Alexia rappela à Quentin que la jeune fille prenait la conversation au premier degré.

— Si c'est pour quinze jours, accepta-t-il enfin.

— Merci, cela nous rend bien service, conclut l'oncle. Samedi prochain, à midi ?

— Je l'attendrai.

— Oh, merci Quentin, souffla Alexia, ne revenant manifestement pas de sa bonne fortune.

En sortant de là, le policier appela Ruth.

— Ça y est, l'acte suivant se met en place, lui annonça-t-il. Il a réussi à me la refiler pour les quinze prochains jours.

— Je pense que des félicitations sont de rigueur.

— Pour lui ou pour moi ?

— Pour tous les deux : vous jouez votre partition sans fausses notes, complimenta Ruth.

— Tu vas moins rigoler quand je te réveillerai au milieu de la nuit en panique parce qu'elle n'est pas rentrée ou que j'ai reçu un mot de sa principale.

— Tu peux m'appeler à l'heure que tu veux, promis.

**ooOoo**

Quentin fit quelques aménagements chez lui. Il mit le canapé dépliable dans l'alcôve qui abritait autrefois le lit des anciens locataires ; une fois ouvert, cela prendrait toute la place mais le rideau tiré mettrait l'adolescente à l'abri des regards, lui ménageant un lieu privé. Il fit de la place dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse poser sa brosse à dent et sortit des serviettes propres. Il décida qu'ils s'occuperaient chacun de leur linge, faisant leur machine et occupant le séchoir tour à tour. Il nota qu'il fallait qu'il pense à acheter un verrou : il avait encore oublié.

Son salon faisait un peu dépouillé sans le canapé et il mit des chaises à la place. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus fumer chez lui désormais. Tant pis, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à descendre dans la rue ou fumer moins, ça lui ferait du bien. Enfin, il ferma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre. Lui aussi avait besoin de sauvegarder un endroit bien à lui.

Alexia fut livrée à l'heure convenue par le chauffeur de l'oncle avec une petite valise et son cartable. Il lui fit visiter les lieux – il lui montra sa chambre sans la laisser y pénétrer, pour bien signifier qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire – et demanda :

— Des devoirs à terminer ?

— Ouais, ouais…

— Alors au boulot. Tout à l'heure, on descendra faire les courses pour le dîner.

La soirée se déroula paisiblement. Il fit la cuisine pendant qu'elle mettait la table, puis ils mangèrent, regardèrent la télévision et, à onze heures, il l'envoya au lit. Le lendemain, ils se promenèrent dans la vieille ville pour profiter d'une éclaircie printanière. En fin d'après-midi, Quentin relut les devoirs que la jeune fille devait rendre.

— Je ne rentrerai pas avant vingt heures demain soir, prévint le policier durant le dîner.

— D'accord. Je peux faire le repas, si tu veux.

— Entendu, mais seulement une fois tes devoirs terminés. Je te laisserai un peu d'argent sur la table si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je veux bien que tu prennes le pain, aussi.

Il vérifia qu'elle saurait aller seule au collège – il fallait prendre un bus qui mettait un peu de temps mais la déposait juste devant – puis il l'envoya se coucher.

**ooOoo**

Le soir, quand il rentra à l'heure indiquée, une odeur familière accueillit Quentin.

— C'est presque prêt, annonça fièrement Alexia de la cuisine.

— Bonne nouvelle, l'encouragea Quentin en la rejoignant. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de bon ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il souleva le couvercle de la sauteuse qui mijotait sur le feu. Il eut l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds.

— C'est de la blanquette de veau, annonça fièrement Alexia. Tu aimes ?

Quentin lutta pour repousser l'image de Tam se dressant sur le seuil de son studio.

— Beaucoup, assura-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Tu me donnes un petit moment ? J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Il passa dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Encore une difficulté qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. Non seulement Alexia lui rappelait sa sœur par sa seule présence, mais elle avait été élevée par cette dernière et avait adopté ses habitudes domestiques. Son frigo sentait-il déjà la javel ?

Par égard pour ses efforts, il se força à retourner près d'elle, s'asseoir à table et à prendre une première bouchée. Il eut moins de mal que prévu à terminer son assiette car le goût était légèrement différent que dans son souvenir. Il devait lui manquer des ingrédients pour que la recette soit parfaite.

Une fois les devoirs vérifiés et l'adolescente couchée, il appela Ruth puis sortit sans bruit.

**ooOoo**

La première semaine passa paisiblement. Ils étaient tous deux à leurs occupations respectives durant la journée et, le soir, ils se partageaient les corvées ménagères en fonction de l'heure à laquelle ils rentraient. Quentin eut des nuits de garde mais Alexia était assez grande pour rester seule. Il vérifiait ses devoirs quand il le pouvait et elle veillait à les faire régulièrement. Des gestes ou des expressions de la petite le faisaient régulièrement se crisper, mais le malaise passait et la vie continuait.

Le second week-end ressembla à celui de son arrivée. Ils firent les courses et se promenèrent en ville. Un incident intervint le mardi de la seconde semaine : le matin, Quentin mal réveillé pénétra dans la salle de bain sans vérifier si de la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Alexia était en train de s'habiller au sortir de la douche. Il ressortit précipitamment, bien réveillé cette fois, en hurlant "Pardon, pardon". Ils furent un peu empruntés durant le petit déjeuner et le soir Quentin rentra avec un petit sac à la main.

— Un verrou, indiqua-t-il. Il parait que t'es douée en bricolage. La boite à outil est dans le placard de l'entrée.

Sans commentaire, elle déballa l'achat et alla chercher ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le mettre en place.

— C'est tout ce que tu as ? protesta-t-elle en découvrant son outillage.

— S'il te faut quelque chose, je te l'achète demain, proposa-t-il de la cuisine où il explorait le réfrigérateur.

— C'est bon, c'est bon !

Il put le vérifier de visu : Alexia savait plutôt bien bricoler.

**ooOoo**

Le second vendredi de leur cohabitation, il la vit se ronger les ongles.

— Arrête un peu ça, c'est très laid.

Elle obéit mais ne se calma pas pour autant. C'était maintenant ses mains qu'elle tordait, signe de grande nervosité.

— Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il y a un problème ?

— Je dois prendre le train demain, annonça-t-elle comme on avoue un forfait.

— Et pour où ?

— Pour Marseille.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? demanda-t-il sans y réfléchir sérieusement.

— Je vais aux Baumettes. J'y vais tous les derniers samedis du mois.

Il se sentit se glacer. Il se serait giflé. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que, comme lui, elle avait rayé Tam et Sylia de sa vie ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait les voir régulièrement. Il était vraiment stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il pourrait s'occuper de l'adolescente sans jamais entendre parler de ses sœurs

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

— Non, aucun problème, mentit-il. Tu dois partir à quelle heure ?

— Mon train est à neuf heures dix. Je peux y aller toute seule, j'ai l'habitude.

— Tu as un billet ?

— Je le prendrai avant de monter dans le train. Il est rarement plein.

— Mais tu es mineure. Les mineurs ne peuvent pas faire des visites tous seuls, se rappela-t-il.

— Mon oncle paye un avocat pour m'y accompagner. On se retrouve là-bas.

Quentin hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Elle dut juger qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre car elle se leva en annonçant :

— Je vais nettoyer la salle de bains, j'ai laissé des cheveux dans la douche.

Quentin laissa passer un moment, puis passa dans sa chambre dont il referma soigneusement la porte. Et il appela Ruth.

**ooOoo**

Quentin finit par se remettre du choc causé par le voyage d'Alexia. Il avait passé la journée avec son assistante sociale attitrée en tentant de penser le moins possible. Le soir, il avait attendu Alexia pour dîner et il avait commenté les programmes qui étaient passés l'après-midi à la télévision et qu'il avait visionnés avec Ruth.

Quelques jours plus tard, il réalisa que les deux semaines étaient largement dépassées.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton oncle ? demanda-t-il le mercredi soir à la jeune fille.

— Non. Tu crois qu'il est rentré ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix réticente.

— J'aimerais que tu l'appelles pour t'en assurer, répondit-il.

Elle grimaça mais s'exécuta. Elle eut une secrétaire qui l'informa que son oncle rentrait le lendemain et lui promit de faire passer le message. Le vendredi, l'oncle rappelait.

— Il a dit qu'il viendrait dîner ici demain soir, transmit Alexia d'une voix perplexe quand le policier rentra.

— D'accord, fit Quentin pas vraiment étonné. C'est toi qui fais la cuisine.

**ooOoo**

L'oncle arriva à l'heure prévue. Il examina l'appartement avec intérêt puis les gratifia de quelques anecdotes sur les pays où il s'était rendu les semaines précédentes. Il félicita aussi Alexia pour ses talents culinaires.

A la fin du repas – Quentin s'était finalement occupé du dessert et avait fait un riz au lait, une recette de sa mère – Lucas Chamade repoussa son assiette et remarqua :

— Vous êtes bien ici.

Quentin retint un sourire ironique. _On y était presque. _

— Je suppose que tout s'est bien passé ces derniers jours, ajouta l'oncle.

_Ton détective t'a rendu son rapport, je n'en doute pas._

— Alexia pourrait rester ici encore quelque temps, qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Et voilà !_

Alexia en resta figée, la cuillère levée. Elle tourna vivement la tête et lança à Quentin un regard implorant.

— Je serai sage, débita-t-elle à toute allure. J'irai au lycée, je ferai mes devoirs, je ne sortirai pas le soir, j'obéirai toujours, je ferai le ménage, la cuisine…

L'inspecteur l'interrompit d'un geste tout en dévisageant Monsieur Chamade qui lui rendit son regard. Le moment où Quentin devait accepter de s'occuper d'Alexia ou la rejeter définitivement était arrivé. Dans l'attente, le policier s'était posé beaucoup de questions. Mais maintenant que le moment était venu, il ne ressentait qu'un grand calme.

— J'ai des conditions, annonça-t-il.

— Bien entendu, obtempéra l'oncle.

_Il traite cette histoire comme ses autres affaires_, réalisa Quentin. _Il est juste satisfait que tout se passe comme prévu. Alexia est un dossier comme un autre pour lui. Au moins, j'ai compris de quel côté Sylia tient sa manière de considérer les gens comme des pions._

— Pour commencer, j'ai besoin d'un document où vous expliquez que vous m'avez confié la garde de votre nièce, au cas où vous n'êtes pas joignable et que je doive justifier de sa présence chez moi. Vous y indiquerez que je peux prendre des décisions concernant sa santé et son éducation, histoire que je puisse agir rapidement en cas de problème.

Lucas Chamade marqua son accord.

— Je veux avoir un moyen de vous contacter sans intermédiaire. Un numéro où j'ai l'assurance que vous répondrez personnellement et tout de suite. Je ne parle pas à une secrétaire en espérant que vous me fassiez l'honneur de me rappeler.

Cela ne semblait pas poser de problème.

— Vous rappelez votre détective. L'autre jour, mon collègue l'a repéré. Il est maintenant persuadé que j'ai une aventure avec une femme mariée.

— Bien, fit l'oncle impassible.

— Vous continuez à la prendre financièrement en charge. Je ne vais pas vous demander une pension, mais vous continuez à régler la cantine, les fournitures scolaires et les vêtements. Je vous enverrai les factures.

— Cela me parait raisonnable, apprécia Monsieur Chamade. Pour l'aspect matériel, j'ai ouvert un compte. Voici une carte pour les dépenses courantes. Envoyez-moi les factures justificatives chaque mois par courrier. En cas d'extra, vous m'enverrez un mail à l'avance pour exposer votre besoin. Voici mes coordonnées et le numéro de code de la carte.

L'oncle y ajouta un numéro de téléphone et Quentin prit le tout. Alexia les contemplait les yeux ronds, réalisant seulement que tout était décidé depuis longtemps. Son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, elle resta silencieuse, comme si elle craignait en intervenant de mettre fin à l'enchantement.

L'oncle montra du menton l'alcôve où le canapé avait été remisé.

— Je pense qu'on peut arranger ça, décréta-t-il. Je vous envoie quelqu'un demain. Vous me raccompagnez à ma voiture ?

— Si vous voulez. Tu commences à débarrasser, Alex ?

Elle se leva avec empressement et les deux hommes sortirent. Une fois sur le trottoir, Monsieur Chamade ouvrit une boite de cigares et en proposa un à Quentin.

— Non, merci, refusa ce dernier en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. Je préfère m'en tenir à mes habitudes.

L'oncle eut un petit sourire, alluma son cigare et attaqua :

— C'est assez étonnant qu'un policier s'intéresse ainsi à la petite sœur de celles qu'il a si brillamment envoyées en prison.

— Je m'interroge aussi sur les oncles qui refilent leurs nièces à des inconnus, riposta Quentin.

— Pour Alexia, c'est moi, l'inconnu, fit remarquer Chamade. Contrairement à vous. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Quentin s'interrogea sur le sens de cette question. Était-ce pour confronter sa version à celle du détective ?

— Alex était en quelque sorte la mascotte du commissariat, expliqua-t-il, surpris de ressentir de la nostalgie à ce souvenir. C'était une gamine rigolote, insouciante, pleine de fantaisie, et tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup. Entre Alex et moi, ça a tout de suite collé. Je lui donnais déjà des trucs pour ses devoirs quand on se croisait au café et on discutait souvent ensemble, votre fouineur a dû vous le dire. En plus, je suis actuellement sur une affaire où des adolescents à la dérive sont récupérés et envoyés dans des réseaux. Ça me rend assez paranoïaque sur le sujet et je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser cette gamine foutre sa vie en l'air.

— Et votre amie, Mademoiselle Fleury, elle est aussi sur cette affaire ?

— Oui, c'est notre contact dans un des quartiers où les trafiquants trouvent leurs proies, répondit Quentin se demandant si c'était une manière pour l'oncle de faire savoir qu'il avait aussi enquêté sur son amie.

— Certains pensent qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre vous et ma nièce Sylia, attaqua brutalement Lucas Chamade.

Quentin n'eut pas besoin de se forcer. Il eut un rire bref :

— Alors là, ça risquait pas !

— Elle semblait avoir une dent contre vous, tenta encore l'oncle.

— Je m'en suis rendu compte, oui. Ça m'a coûté assez cher en blanchisserie.

— Et rien entre vous et Tam ?

Quentin s'y attendait et réussit à ne pas se crisper, même s'il sentit la sueur lui couler dans le dos :

— Vous avez vraiment récolté tous les bruits de couloir, commenta-t-il de la voix la plus plate qu'il put.

Lucas Chamade observa la physionomie de Quentin qui focalisa toute son attention sur sa cigarette dont il réussit à prendre une bouffée sans la faire trembler. L'oncle laissa passer un moment avant de demander :

— Vous pensez vous en tirer avec Alexia ?

— Je ne peux pas faire pire que vous, asséna Quentin qui avait encore en travers de la gorge les attaques précédentes.

— Je n'ai sans doute pas été la hauteur de ses besoins mais je suis conscient de mes responsabilités envers les filles de ma sœur, prévint l'oncle. Je reste vigilant.

— Eh bien, c'est déjà ça.

Visiblement, Chamade avait posé toutes ses questions :

— Demain, vous aurez les papiers demandés et les affaires de ma nièce.

— Entendu.

Après le départ de l'oncle, Quentin fuma une seconde cigarette en regardant le ciel. Puis il prit son téléphone :

— Ça y est, c'est officiel, annonça-t-il à Ruth.

— Y'a des primes d'adoption dans la police ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ruth, sur ce coup, je ne suis pas certain de m'en tirer tout seul.

— Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler jour et nuit. Je ne te lâcherai pas, Quentin.

— Bien. Alors, c'est parti.

Quand il remonta, Alexia terminait de faire la vaisselle. En le voyant, elle essuya ses mains à son tablier, dans un geste douloureusement familier à l'inspecteur.

— Je peux vraiment rester ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suffisamment enfantin pour rappeler à Quentin à qui il avait affaire.

— Il semble que cela ait été décidé, reconnut-il. Mais il y a des conditions supplémentaires entre toi et moi.

Alertée par le sérieux de sa voix, elle le fixa gravement.

— Ne me mens jamais, prononça Quentin. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, tu me dis la vérité. Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance, ne pas avoir à vérifier que tu es au bon endroit avec la bonne personne. Ni réaliser après coup que tu m'as caché quelque chose. Si un jour je me rends compte que tu m'as menti, tu rentres chez ton oncle dans l'heure. Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance.

Alexia hocha la tête. Il pouvait voir à son regard qu'elle comprenait non seulement l'importance mais aussi la raison de la demande.

— Et je ne veux jamais avoir affaire à tes sœurs, ajouta Quentin. Tu vas les voir, c'est entendu, mais c'est toujours à ton oncle de se débrouiller avec elles. Elles n'ont pas d'existence pour moi.

Elle marqua de nouveau son accord.

Il lui sourit.

— Bienvenue dans ton nouveau foyer.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, un coursier vint amener les papiers convenus et des cartons. Un peu plus tard, un artisan se présenta pour voir ce qu'on pouvait faire pour l'alcôve du salon. Une cloison mobile, dont la partie haute était vitrée pour laisser passer de la lumière dans le renfoncement, fut montée. Une porte coulissante permettait à la jeune fille de s'isoler.

Le canapé fut remis en place et un lit pour une personne surmontant de hauts tiroirs de rangement occupa la moitié de l'espace, laissant de la place pour qu'Alexia puisse bouger un peu dans son domaine.

Une fois les livreurs partis, l'adolescente contempla les quatre cartons qui avaient été apportés un peu plus tôt.

— Il n'a pas perdu de temps, fit-elle remarquer.

— Ton oncle est un homme d'affaire. Une fois qu'une décision est prise, il en tire immédiatement les conséquences, tempéra Quentin qui voyait bien qu'elle se sentait expulsée de son ancien logement.

— Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça, murmura-t-elle, pas dupe.

— Range tes affaires. Tu n'as que ça ? réalisa-t-il soudain.

— La maison de Bordeaux est restée sous séquestre pendant des mois, alors j'ai dû tout racheter, expliqua Alexia. Quand on a enfin pu récupérer nos affaires, j'ai dit que j'avais l'essentiel, alors tout a été mis au garde-meuble. J'ai pas eu le courage d'aller faire le tri là-bas.

_Et voir les vestiges de ton ancienne vie_, compléta Quentin en son for intérieur. Il la comprenait. Il n'avait pratiquement rien gardé de son ancien studio. Trop de souvenirs.

— D'accord. N'hésite pas à me dire ce dont tu aurais besoin pour compléter ça, ajouta-t-il sur une impulsion. C'est ton oncle qui paye.

**ooOoo**

— Voyons voir, fit Quentin quand Alexia lui présenta la liste des affaires qui lui manquaient. Bon, vêtements d'été, un réveil, un maillot de bain, des cahiers, oui, je ne doute pas que ce soit utile. Divers, c'est quoi ?

— Des trucs de filles, rosit-elle.

Il parcourut rapidement le reste de la liste et conclut :

— Je peux venir avec toi, cela ne me dérange pas. Par contre, si tu trouves mieux d'y aller avec une femme, je peux demander à Ruth de s'en charger. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?

— Qui est Ruth ?

— La dame qui t'a accueillie chez elle il y a six semaines.

— Oh !

Elle parut méditer sur l'idée.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de me donner ta réponse tout de suite, indiqua-t-il.

Finalement, elle opta pour Ruth. Quand cette dernière arriva, Alexia ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager avec stupéfaction. Elle l'avait vue démaquillée et en vêtement de nuit. Elle n'était absolument pas préparée au look gothique et à la tonne de mascara.

— Je vous emmène ? proposa Quentin qui avait soudain des doutes à l'idée de les laisser partir toutes les deux.

— Tu m'avais dit que ce serait entre filles, opposa Ruth.

— Juste pour conduire, précisa Quentin.

— J'ai mon permis, rappela Ruth.

— Bon, mais n'oubliez pas les cahiers.

— Hé, je sais lire aussi, s'agaça l'assistante sociale en secouant la liste.

— Et les factures, revint-il à la charge. Ou le ticket de caisse.

— Tu me l'as déjà expliqué. Et tu sais quoi ? Je sais même me servir d'une carte bleue.

Alexia suivait l'échange avec fascination, se demandant manifestement quelle était la nature de leur relation. Quentin ne douta pas qu'elle tenterait d'en savoir plus et se demanda à quoi il avait pensé en faisant cette proposition. Il avait de moins en moins envie de les laisser discuter sans lui.

— Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je conduise ? insista-t-il.

— Certaine ! cria presque Ruth. De toute manière, si je laisse ma voiture en bas de chez toi, je vais encore me prendre une prune. Tu sais combien les flics sont cons, parfois !

En début de soirée, elle accepta par contre qu'il décharge le coffre.

— Y'a tout ça ? s'affola Quentin. Mais bon sang, vous êtes parties avec une liste de courses, pas le catalogue de la Redoute.

— Tu sais quoi ? le rembarra Ruth. La prochaine fois, tu prends ta foutue liste et, moi, j'emmène Alexia au ciné.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: Et voilà ce cher Quentin en charge d'Alexia.

Nous les accompagnerons durant leurs premiers mois de cohabitation dans la suite qui s'appellera : '_Dans les limites du raisonnable_'.


	10. Dans la limite du raisonnable

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**X : La limite du raisonnable  
**

* * *

**_Lyon – Angers  
Juin – août 2005_**

Quinze jours après son emménagement définitif chez Quentin, Alexia fut invitée par son oncle à dîner.

— Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna l'adolescente. Quand j'étais chez lui il n'était jamais là pour les repas et, maintenant qu'il s'est débarrassé de moi, il m'invite ?

— Il veut savoir si tout se passe bien pour toi, expliqua Quentin. Il veut t'interroger hors de ma présence. C'est aussi un message pour moi. Il ne t'abandonne pas complètement, il me surveille.

— Il est bien temps !

— Il fait ce qu'il peut, remarqua Quentin. Au moins, il n'oublie pas ses responsabilités. C'est plutôt une bonne chose.

Alexia revint de bonne humeur :

— C'était presque sympa. Comme tu avais dit, il m'a posé plein de questions sur la manière dont on s'organisait et il m'a demandé si tout allait bien et tout. J'ai préféré ne pas raconter l'histoire du verrou de la salle de bain.

— Merci, grimaça Quentin, partagé entre gêne et amusement.

— Il a dit que je devais avoir un téléphone pour pouvoir appeler en cas de problème. J'ai pas compris si c'était pour l'appeler lui si tu m'embêtais ou toi si quelqu'un d'autre le fait.

— Sans doute les deux. On s'en occupe samedi. Mais je te préviens, je te prends un forfait bloqué.

— Bah, tu sais, j'ai pas grand monde à appeler…

— Ça va sans doute changer. En attendant, tu pourras me dire où tu es quand tu te promènes et je pourrai te joindre si j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Ils choisirent un modèle simple et Quentin entra lui-même trois numéros en mémoire : le sien, celui de Ruth et celui de l'oncle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Alexia demanda :

— Est-ce que je pourrais aussi avoir une adresse mail ?

— Je croyais que tu n'avais pas grand monde à appeler, opposa Quentin.

Il vit qu'Alexia cherchait un nouvel argument et comprit :

— En fait, tu voudrais utiliser mon ordinateur.

— Des fois, on a des recherches à faire pour la classe, avança-t-elle.

Quentin ne cacha pas son amusement.

— Oui, j'ai envie d'aller sur internet, reconnut finalement Alexia. Tous ceux de ma classe y vont, ajouta-t-elle sur la défensive.

— Et une partie d'entre eux y vont trop souvent, et sur des sites qui ne sont pas pour eux, opposa Quentin. Mais tu n'as pas tort, tout le monde va sur internet, maintenant. Je vais te créer une session sur mon ordi.

Finalement, il lui laissa la main et la regarda se créer son compte, puis le paramétrer. Elle avait une certaine pratique qui dénotait un usage antérieur, sans doute chez son oncle, voire avant.

— On peut fonctionner de deux manières, finit-il par lui dire. Soit je te mets un contrôle parental et je vérifie ce que tu fais, pendant que toi tu apprends à cacher tes traces, et moi à placer un logiciel espion. Soit on détermine ensemble les règles du jeu, tu t'y tiens et je te fais confiance.

— Je serai raisonnable, promit Alexia.

Quentin se dit que c'était effectivement le mieux qu'il puisse espérer. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas non plus la maintenir dans un cocon. Elle devait faire certaines expériences en marge des règles qu'il s'efforçait de lui inculquer.

Les jours suivants, ils eurent un certain nombre de discussions sur l'usage de l'ordinateur et d'internet. Ils mirent au point les horaires, précisèrent les sites interdits ainsi que ceux sur lesquels elle pouvait se rendre. Ils convinrent qu'Alexia ne s'inscrirait pas sur un site sans demander auparavant l'aval de Quentin. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne devait pas donner d'informations personnelles sur les forums, vérifier qu'elle connaissait ses interlocuteurs quand elle utilisait la messagerie instantanée et en connaissait davantage que lui sur les virus. Ils se mirent également d'accord sur les jeux qu'elle pouvait télécharger.

De son côté, Quentin n'avait eu jusque-là qu'une utilisation purement professionnelle des ordinateurs. A Bordeaux il n'en avait pas chez lui et celui qu'il avait désormais – qui n'était plus de première jeunesse – avait été récupéré avec les autres meubles de l'appartement. Avec Alexia, il s'initia aux jeux et découvrit que c'était une bonne manière d'évacuer les tensions d'une journée difficile.

**ooOoo**

Quentin reprit rendez-vous avec la professeure principale d'Alexia une semaine avant les conseils de classe. L'enseignante fut rassurante : vu la remontée spectaculaire de la jeune fille, elle serait admises en première. Par contre, elle recommandait fortement de l'inscrire à des cours de rattrapage durant l'été car, dans le cas contraire, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à suivre l'année suivante.

— Il serait bon de la changer de lycée, ajouta-t-elle. Elle pourra ainsi repartir d'un bon pied, sans que personne ne sache qu'elle a dérivé à un moment.

— Elle a déménagé à l'autre bout de la ville, lui apprit Quentin. J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec le proviseur du lycée le plus proche qui a accepté de la prendre dans son établissement en septembre prochain.

La professeure conseilla un organisme pour les cours d'été en précisant :

— C'est le meilleur. Si vous pouvez vous permettre ses prix, c'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux pour elle.

— L'argent n'est pas un problème, assura le policier.

Il utilisa la ligne directe de l'oncle d'Alexia pour la première fois. Il exposa la situation, décrivit le programme où il voulait inscrire la petite, indiqua les tarifs.

— N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer la facture, répondit Lucas Chamade avant de raccrocher.

Quentin termina l'inscription avec Alexia et lui fit remarquer :

— C'est à toi de jouer, maintenant.

— Avec les cartes que tu m'as données, confirma-t-elle.

— Exactement. Je suis désolé, ce ne sera pas tes meilleures vacances. Mais ce serait bête de perdre un an, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis d'accord. T'en fais pas, je vais bosser.

**ooOoo**

Ses camarades d'infortune semblèrent plaire à Alexia et elle revenait des cours avec des anecdotes plaisantes. A la fin de la première semaine, elle demanda la permission d'aller au cinéma le samedi après-midi avec ses nouveaux camarades.

— Il y aura un adulte pour vous accompagner ? s'inquiéta Quentin.

— Enfin, Quentin, on a quinze ans, on peut aller au ciné tous seuls !

— Pardon ? Je croyais que tu en avais quatorze.

— Oui, l'année dernière. Mais j'ai eu mon anniversaire entre temps, tu ne te rappelles pas de la date ? Le 2 janvier.

— Si mais… Effectivement, tu as raison.

Il la regarda d'un œil nouveau, tentant d'y voir ce qu'y découvrirait un autre que lui.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle sous son regard spéculatif.

— Rien, je réfléchis.

Deux jours plus tard, Ruth se présenta à l'appartement alors qu'Alexia y était seule :

— Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda l'adolescente alors qu'il devenait évident que c'était elle que l'assistante sociale venait voir.

— Tu as foutu la trouille à Quentin, répondit la visiteuse sans ambages.

— Comment ça ?

— Il vient de réaliser que tu étais une jeune fille et qu'il allait bientôt avoir à gérer toute une horde de soupirants.

— Quoi ? Mais j'ai même pas de petit ami.

— Je t'accorde qu'il en fait un peu trop, mais il n'a pas complètement tort, ça vient vite. Du coup, je suis venue faire mon boulot.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Planning familial. Que connais-tu comme moyen de contraception ?

— Eh ! j'en n'ai pas encore besoin.

— Alexia, quand tu en auras besoin, tu n'auras pas forcément envie de nous le dire. Et à ce moment, ce sera déjà trop tard de toute manière.

L'amie de Quentin aborda ces notions intimes avec tant de naturel et d'humour, qu'Alexia oublia rapidement sa gêne, et elles enchaînèrent sur une longue conversation sur les relations amoureuses et les garçons en général. Le jeune fille nota que l'assistante sociale lui recommandait de ne pas précipiter les choses, les informations qu'elle lui délivrait devant lui éviter d'être prise de court et non pas être considérées comme un encouragement pour une mise en pratique immédiate.

Quand Ruth prit congé, Alexia s'inquiéta des confidences auxquelles elle s'était livrée :

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Quentin ?

— Que je suis passée te voir. T'en fais pas, il ne posera pas de questions indiscrètes. Ce qu'on s'est dit aujourd'hui restera entre nous, promis. N'hésite pas à me téléphoner si tu as un souci ou une interrogation, d'accord ? Sur ce sujet ou un autre, d'ailleurs. Oh, mais t'as vu l'heure ? Je parie que je me suis encore pris une contredanse !

Là dessus, Ruth embrassa Alexia sur les deux joues et partit sur les chapeaux de roues.

**ooOoo**

— Alex, il manque un bouton à ta chemise.

— Oui, j'ai vu.

— Et alors ? Tu ne sais pas recoudre un bouton ?

— Ben non.

— Sérieux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris ?

— C'est une vraie question ?

— Non, laisse tomber. Je te montrerai ce soir. Allez file, tu vas être en retard.

**ooOoo**

Les élèves du cours d'Alexia se retrouvaient ensemble chaque samedi après-midi pour s'octroyer quelques coupures au cours de cet été studieux. La quatrième semaine, la classe avait prévu de sortir le soir : restaurant puis cinéma.

— C'est vraiment ciné, hein ? insista Quentin. Boite de nuit, je ne suis pas d'accord. Boire de l'alcool dans un café non plus.

— Mais non, c'est juste ciné.

— Et pas de film interdit au moins de seize ans. Je me fous qu'il y ait des plus de seize ans dans le groupe.

— Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois.

— Et s'ils changent de programme, tu rentres tout de suite. Je peux venir te chercher, s'il le faut.

— Je sais ça aussi !

Vers dix-neuf heures, quand il la vit sortir, il ouvrit de grands yeux :

— Hep, hep, hep, Alex, tu vas où, là ?

— Mais tu le sais bien, on en a discuté hier.

— C'est une plaisanterie, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

— Mais pourquoi ?

— C'est quoi ce que tu portes ?

— C'est une robe.

— Non, c'est pas une robe. Une robe, c'est un vêtement. Un vêtement, ça couvre. Et ça, ça ne couvre rien du tout.

— Faut pas exagérer !

— Alex, je suis un homme, et je sais ce que pense un homme qui voit une fille habillée comme ça. C'est comme si tu avais une étiquette sur le front où il y a marqué "Draguez-moi", et je suis poli. Hors de question que tu sortes avec seulement ce truc sur le dos.

— C'est l'été, je vais pas mettre une polaire !

Quentin prit son téléphone et composa un numéro en mémoire.

— Oui ?

— Un truc qui est vendu abusivement sous le nom de robe, vert et blanc, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Tu parles de quoi ? Je suis occupée, moi.

— C'est un cas d'urgence.

— Tu parles d'une robe d'Alexia ?

— Oui.

— Ah, je vois, c'est une chasuble.

— Chat quoi ?

— Chasuble. Ça se porte sur autre chose. Un tee-shirt ou un sous-pull.

— Ça commence à me plaire un peu plus.

— Elle la porte sans rien dessous ?

— Ouais.

— Ça doit donner. Elle a mis des leggins au moins ?

— Des quoi ?

— Un pantalon moulant.

— Non plus.

— Respire, Quentin, respire, conseilla Ruth d'une voix amusée avant de raccrocher.

Quentin se tourna vers Alexia qui attendait d'un air boudeur.

— Chasuble et leggins, ça te parle ?

— Pff, c'est nul ! Pourquoi pas une burqua ?

— Je commence à y songer sérieusement.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre comme une furie faisant coulisser sa porte avec brutalité. Quand elle en ressortit, la robe avait totalement disparu, heureusement remplacée par autre chose. Quoique…

— Je peux y aller ?

— On porte les collants sans jupe, maintenant ?

— C'est des leggins.

— Je renonce. Tu peux y aller. N'oublie pas d'appeler si vous changez de plan, si le film ne convient pas ou si tu ne rentres pas à l'heure prévue.

— Je saaaaais !

La porte de l'appartement claqua.

— Et bonne soirée, murmura Quentin.

**ooOoo**

— Non, ça ne me parait pas une bonne idée. Je te l'ai dit hier, je n'ai pas changé d'avis pendant la nuit.

— …

— Ce n'est pas la question. Tu es simplement un peu jeune pour rester dehors aussi tard avec des amis que je ne connais pas.

— …

— C'est pas à toi que je ne fais pas confiance, c'est aux autres !

— …

— Oui, je suis flic, c'est comme ça. Maintenant, je te déconseille fortement de sortir derrière mon dos. Tu connais la règle.

Chapuis raccrocha avec force.

— Quinze ans ? Seize ans ? interrogea Mercier.

— Quinze. Cette gamine va me rendre fou.

— Je ne savais pas que tu t'occupais d'une ado.

— Ma nièce qui est momentanément chez moi.

**ooOoo**

On était début août lorsque Quentin reçut un appel de sa mère avec qui il était régulièrement en contact. Il lui avait donné des nouvelles les semaines précédentes, mais sans lui parler d'Alexia, étant bien en peine d'expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle en penserait.

Il lui affirma donc qu'il allait bien et prit de ses nouvelles. Elle lui proposa alors :

— Tu ne veux pas venir passer un week-end à la campagne ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Il fait très beau en ce moment.

Il étudia les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui : refuser, y aller sans Alexia, y aller avec elle.

— Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, se méprit sa mère au bout de quelques secondes de silence, mais donne de tes nouvelles, d'accord ?

— Je réfléchis et je me dis que c'est peut-être une bonne idée, la détrompa-t-il. Je peux venir accompagné ?

— Bien entendu, fit-elle d'une voix réjouie.

— C'est pas ce que tu crois, maman. Je dormirai dans le salon.

— Bien, répondit-elle manifestement intriguée.

— Attends deux minutes.

Il sortit de sa chambre où il s'enfermait pour prendre ses communications.

— Alex, tu fais du combien en chaussures ?

— Du trente-huit, pourquoi ?

— Tu verras, Tête de Piaf, c'est une surprise.

— Tu pourras avoir une paire de bottes en trente-huit ? demanda-t-il à sa mère. Elle voudra peut-être faire un tour à cheval.

— Je t'attends avec impatience, conclut son interlocutrice.

**ooOoo**

Le vendredi soir suivant, Madame Chapuis attendait son fils accompagné d'une inconnue à la voix juvénile qui chaussait du trente-huit sur le quai de la gare d'Angers. Enfin, elle l'aperçut, tenant un petit sac de sport à la main, à côté d'une jolie brunette qui portait un sac à dos.

Il lui fit signe en la voyant et la serra contre lui quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

— Bonjour Maman. Je te présente Alexia, ajouta-t-il en reculant.

— Bonjour, Madame, dit poliment la jeune fille.

— Bonjour Alexia. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

La petite hocha la tête.

— Très bien, répondit Quentin. Où est la voiture ?

— Devant, comme d'habitude.

Durant le trajet, ils ne dirent pas grand chose mais la petite regardait le paysage avec intérêt. Enfin, ils atteignirent la maison et Mme Chapuis déclara :

— On passe immédiatement à table. Allez vous laver les mains.

— Oui, Maman, répondit Quentin d'un ton soumis qui sembla amuser Alexia.

La jeune fille semblait assez impressionnée et ne parla pas beaucoup, sauf pour faire des compliments sur la nourriture ou pour répondre aux questions directes qu'on lui posait. Ils en étaient au dessert quand elle demanda :

— C'est ici que tu as grandi, Quentin ?

— Oui, c'était ma maison.

Elle sourit.

— Ça a l'air chouette.

— Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'extérieur, on verra ça demain.

— J'ai des bottes et une bombe à sa taille, précisa madame Chapuis.

— On va faire du cheval ? demanda la jeune fille avec excitation.

— Oui, répondit Quentin. Tu en as déjà fait ?

— Un peu, mais c'était il y a longtemps.

— Vous êtes de la ville ou de la campagne ? demanda la mère de Quentin.

— J'ai habité dix ans à la campagne, répondit Alexia sur un ton gêné qui étonna son interlocutrice.

Elle regarda son fils qui avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

— C'est délicieux, indiqua la jeune fille manifestement pour changer de conversation. Quentin le fait presque aussi bien.

— Comment ça, presque ? s'indigna Quentin.

Après le dîner, Alexia joua avec les chats de la maison. Puis Quentin suggéra qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller au lit et Madame Chapuis constata avec intérêt que la petite se levait promptement pour obéir. La mère de Quentin la mena vers la chambre qu'elle avait préparée.

— C'est celle de Quentin, expliqua-t-elle.

— C'est vrai ? demanda Alexia d'un ton intéressé en regardant avec curiosité les livres qui étaient dans la petite bibliothèque.

— Tu peux lire ce que tu veux. La salle de bain est à côté, je t'ai préparé des serviettes. N'hésite pas à demander s'il te manque quelque chose.

Laissant la jeune fille, elle rejoignit son fils qui était en train de fumer une cigarette sur le perron.

— Qui est cette mignonne petite ? demanda Mme Chapuis. Une orpheline de la police ?

— Non. Une gamine qu'on m'a momentanément confiée.

— Confiée comment ?

— Elle habite avec moi.

— Et l'as tu trouvée où ?

Il écrasa avec soin sa cigarette et la mit de côté pour la jeter plus tard avant de répondre :

— C'est sa petite sœur.

— A qui ?

Il ne répondit pas. Or il n'y avait qu'une seule femme dont Quentin refusait obstinément de prononcer le nom.

— C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama Mme Chapuis.

— C'était pas mon idée au départ, reconnut Quentin. Mais quand je suis retombé sur elle au poste, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là. Je l'ai ramenée à son oncle qui n'a rien eu de plus pressé que de me la refiler.

— Mais pourquoi à toi ?

— Parce que je suis le seul à m'intéresser à elle. On était assez amis avant…

Il y eut un silence lourd, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de la période bordelaise.

— Et… qu'en disent ses sœurs ?

— J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Je le fais pour Alexia, c'est tout. C'est une gamine brillante, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait davantage de gâchis.

Mme Chapuis garda le silence, tentant de se faire une opinion sur cette étrange nouvelle. Cette histoire paraissait un peu folle, mais elle avait trouvé son fils bien plus détendu que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle trouvait également encourageant qu'il se préoccupe du sort d'une autre personne que lui-même. Elle comprenait que dans un premier temps il ait été sonné par ce qui lui arrivait, mais il avait un peu trop tendance à pleurer sur son sort.

— Elle a quel âge ?

— Quinze ans.

— Pas le moment le plus facile, ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

— J'ai pris ce qu'on m'avait donné.

Il laissa passer un moment, puis précisa :

— Mon amie Ruth m'aide pas mal.

— Ruth ?

— Je t'ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un de temps en temps. Comme elle est assistante sociale, elle est de bon conseil. Je la vois davantage depuis qu'Alex est avec moi. Je pense que la petite l'intéresse plus que moi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

— Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, remarqua sa mère.

— Ruth n'est pas ta prochaine belle-fille, assura Quentin. Je l'aime bien, mais c'est tout.

— Tu veux dire que c'est juste une amie ? tenta de comprendre Mme Chapuis.

— Non, non, je suis un garçon en bonne santé, ne t'inquiète pas, explicita son fils en souriant.

— En tout cas, tu as l'air en forme.

— Disons que j'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, assura sa mère.

Le lendemain, ils emmenèrent Alexia au manège que tenait un voisin. Elle partit faire un grand tour en forêt avec un groupe de jeunes et en revint absolument ravie et avec un appétit dévorant.

Elle raconta son périple avec animation, au point que Mme Chapuis téléphona à son voisin pour convenir d'une seconde séance le lendemain. L'après-midi, ils partirent tous les trois faire une grande promenade à pied. Alexia était aux anges, écoutant avec intérêt les leçons sur la flore et la faune que lui prodigua Mme Chapuis qui était institutrice. Elle adora le lac où ils s'arrêtèrent pour le goûter et les quitta pour aller faire des ricochets.

— J'aurais dû te l'amener plus tôt, remarqua Quentin en la regardant lancer un caillou.

— Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser.

— Elle était tout le temps comme ça quand je l'ai connue. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ces derniers temps. Ça fait du bien de la retrouver.

Mme Chapuis comprenait mieux que la veille ce qui avait poussé son fils à s'occuper de la petite. Elle était attachante, vivante et semblait s'intéresser à tout. Un bonheur pour un pédagogue. Alexia avait délaissé le bord du lac et grimpait sur un tas de rocher.

— Elle est agile, remarqua-t-elle.

— C'est de famille, répliqua sèchement Quentin, détournant la tête pour ne plus la voir.

Le temps qu'ils retournent à la maison, il avait eu le temps de se dérider. Ils mangèrent tous les trois puis Alexia se proposa pour la vaisselle. Elle la fit de manière très rapide et efficace et transporta en un seul voyage une multitude d'assiettes et de verres vers le buffet :

— Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda Mme Chapuis.

Le visage d'Alexia se ferma et elle jeta un regard affolé vers Quentin. Ce dernier se leva :

— Je vais fumer, annonça-t-il.

Il sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Elles l'entendirent descendre les marches du perron et s'éloigner dans le jardin.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? s'étonna Mme Chapuis.

— Ce sont mes sœurs, qui tenaient un café, qui me l'ont montré, expliqua Alexia. Mais je ne dois pas parler d'elles devant Quentin.

— Il te l'interdit ? demanda la mère de ce dernier interloquée.

— Vous avez vu comment il a réagi ?

— Il exagère, quand même ! jugea Madame Chapuis.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules :

— Je suis déjà contente que quelqu'un veuille bien de moi, alors je ne vais pas faire la difficile. On évite les sujets qui fâchent, c'est tout.

— Tu es encore en contact avec tes sœurs ? s'intéressa madame Chapuis.

— Oui, je vais les voir en prison une fois par mois, mais j'en parle pas avec Quentin. Je pars le matin et il ne me pose pas de question sur ma journée quand je rentre.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elles en pensent que tu sois chez Quentin ?

— Je ne leur ai pas encore dit.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Madame Chapuis. Tu penses qu'elles ne seraient pas d'accord ?

— Bah, entre Tam qui aime Quentin et Sylia qui le déteste, y'a des chances pour qu'elles n'apprécient pas. C'est plus simple que je n'en parle pas. Je ne veux pas leur faire de soucis supplémentaires.

— Pourquoi ta sœur Sylia déteste-t-elle Quentin ? demanda Mme Chapuis avec curiosité.

Elle se rappelait que son fils était assez remonté envers la sœur aînée de sa petite amie quand il était venu en vacances chez elle dix-huit mois auparavant.

— Je ne sais pas, ça a toujours été comme ça. Elle n'a jamais été d'accord pour que Tam sorte avec lui. Elles se sont beaucoup disputées pour ça. Je crois qu'elle avait peur que Tam aime Quentin plus que nous.

— Ah bon ?

— Mais c'est stupide. C'est normal d'aimer beaucoup son amoureux. Ça veut pas dire qu'on oublie sa famille.

— Ta sœur Tam a beaucoup menti à Quentin, fit remarquer Mme Chapuis. Tu crois qu'on peut beaucoup aimer quelqu'un et lui mentir à ce point ?

— Oui ! répondit avec force Alexia.

— Je ne suis pas certaine, répliqua tranquillement la mère de Quentin. Le mensonge est un manque de respect pour l'autre et il n'y a pas de véritable amour sans respect.

Alexia répondit avec conviction :

— Je sais que c'est mal de mentir mais je sais aussi que, quand Tam parlait de Quentin, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et elle devenait toute jolie. Je sais que ça la mettait en colère quand Sylia disait des choses méchantes sur lui et qu'en cachette elle était fière que Quentin devine ce qu'on allait faire, même si ça nous compliquait le travail !

Comme son interlocutrice la regardait médusée, elle ajouta modestement :

— Mais peut-être que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses-là.

— Il est possible que tu aies raison, reconnut finalement Mme Chapuis.

Elle était heureuse d'apprendre que son fils avait été réellement aimé. Même si cela n'excusait rien, cela rendait l'histoire moins sordide.

— Parle-moi un peu de toi, proposa-t-elle à la jeune fille, un peu honteuse de s'être servie d'elle pour assouvir sa curiosité. Tu m'as dit hier que tu avais vécu à la campagne ?

— Oui, jusqu'à mes dix ans, on était dans une grande maison assez isolée. Fallait prendre le bus ou la voiture, pour aller à l'école.

— Tu avais des amis à l'école ?

— Bof ! Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement parce que papa était peintre et ne sortait pratiquement jamais de la maison. C'est Sylia et Tam qui faisaient les courses après l'école.

— Tu ne t'ennuyais pas ?

— Oh non. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire dehors. On se baignait dans le ruisseau, on grimpait aux arbres et à la falaise, on regardait les oiseaux, on jouait à cache-cache dans la maison. Papa nous donnait des cours d'aïkido, aussi.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, il avait appris dans sa jeunesse et il aimait bien pratiquer. Ça lui faisait de l'exercice et il disait que cela l'aidait à se concentrer et bien peindre.

— Tu as appris à peindre ?

— Un peu, mais pas longtemps, parce que papa a disparu. Sylia peint super bien, sauf qu'elle a dû arrêter à la disparition de papa, parce qu'elle n'avait ni le temps, ni le matériel.

— Votre mère ne vivait pas avec vous ?

— Non, elle est morte à ma naissance, alors c'est pour ça que c'est Sylia qui m'a élevée.

— Ta sœur avait quel âge quand tu es née ?

— Douze ans et Tam dix.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand ton père n'a plus été là ?

Alexia se pelotonna sur elle-même.

— C'était… Tam et Sylia étaient affolées et j'ai eu très peur. On est allées voir la police, mais ça s'est pas bien passé. Tam pleurait, Sylia criait… On est rentrées à la maison, mais on n'a pas pu rester, des hommes sont venus et notre chien est mort. Ensuite, Sylia a mis nos affaires dans une valise et on est parties. On a habité dans une maison abandonnée. Finalement, elles sont rentrées en contact avec mon oncle et il nous a confié le café.

Elle regarda le visage effaré de Mme Chapuis :

— Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Au café, c'était chouette. On avait de nouveau une maison et à l'école je me suis fait des amis, ça c'était mieux qu'avant. Papa me manquait, bien sûr, mais Sylia et Tam s'occupaient bien de moi, j'étais pas malheureuse.

— Et puis tu as encore perdu ton foyer, compléta Mme Chapuis d'une voix douce.

— Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait des bêtises. Je me rendais compte que c'était stupide mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Puis tout le monde s'en fichait, de toute manière.

— Maintenant, ça va mieux ?

— Oui, j'ai une nouvelle maison…

Elle s'interrompit et dit d'une voix hésitante :

— Vous croyez que Quentin va me garder si je suis sage ?

Mme Chapuis s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras :

— Oui, j'en suis certaine. Et je pense qu'il te gardera, même si tu fais un peu de bêtises. Dans la limite du raisonnable, évidemment.

— Je sais que des fois je ne dis pas ce qu'il faut. Je lui rappelle Tam et ça lui fait de la peine…

— Petite, c'est un grand garçon, il peut le supporter. Il n'est pas en sucre mon fils. Occupe-toi de tenir ton cap, et tout ira bien.

— Je vais essayer.

— Viens, je vais te préparer un lait au rhum.

— Quentin m'a dit que vous lui en faisiez quand il était petit.

— Il t'en donne ?

— Oui, quand j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Il semble penser que c'est un remède universel.

— Mais _c'est_ un remède universel !

Elles passèrent à la cuisine. Quentin les rejoignit et ils burent leur boisson revigorante tous les trois. Puis Alexia monta se coucher, sans oublier d'embrasser affectueusement Mme Chapuis.

— Elle est mignonne, remarqua-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Tu as fait une longue promenade ? demanda sa mère.

— Non, je suis revenu quand elle racontait son enfance. J'ai pensé que cela lui ferait du bien de pouvoir en parler, alors je suis resté dehors.

Mme Chapuis approuva de la tête. En sa présence, la jeune fille n'aurait pas pu se laisser aller aux confidences. Elle se demanda si son fils l'avait également entendue affirmer que Tam était profondément amoureuse de lui. D'un côté, se serait bon pour son fils de le savoir, mais de l'autre elle estimait qu'il était temps que ce dernier oublie cette fille…

— Ça n'a pas été facile pour elle, commenta Quentin. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur à Bordeaux.

— Elle a eu des moments difficiles, mais elle a reçu de l'attention et de l'amour toute sa vie, relativisa sa mère. Beaucoup de gosses ne peuvent pas en dire autant. En tout cas, la disparition brutale de son père explique pourquoi elle s'est attachée autant à toi. Elle avait besoin de retrouver une figure paternelle.

— Me voilà bien, ironisa Quentin, mais sa mère eut l'impression qu'il était plus fier que réticent. Par contre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle avait à ce point peur que je ne la garde pas.

— Il va peut-être falloir que tu supportes un peu mieux qu'elle aborde certains sujets, fit remarquer sa mère. Elle ne peut pas passer son temps à se retenir de parler de peur que tu nous fasses une crise de nerfs !

Quentin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva et prit son paquet de cigarettes.

— On ne fume pas ici, rappela Mme Chapuis.

— Viens dehors avec moi, alors ! lui demanda Quentin.

Sur le perron, il tira plusieurs bouffées avant de répondre :

— Le problème, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit, mais ce qu'elle est. Quand elle cuisine, c'est comme _elle_, parce que c'est d'_elle_ qu'elle a appris. Elle a parfois des gestes, des expressions, des tics de langage qui me donnent l'impression qu'_elle_ est là. La plupart du temps, ça va, c'est juste Alex, mais des fois, c'est tout simplement insupportable, et je ne peux pas le lui cacher. Je sais que c'est dur pour elle, mais je ne peux pas toujours prendre sur moi.

— Je comprends. Mais tu es un adulte, alors il faut peut-être que tu te forces un peu.

— C'est juste une impression ou je suis en train de me faire remonter les bretelles, là ?

— Il faut bien que les vieilles mères servent encore à quelque chose.

— Arrête, t'es pas vieille ! Et t'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de la garder aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je sais bien qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Mais je ne peux pas toujours être parfait.

— Personne ne le peut. Mais il est important que tu la rassures sur le fait que tu la garderas près de toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

— Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de me donner cette responsabilité ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— M'occuper d'un sale gamin m'a bien occupée à la mort de ton père. Moi aussi j'ai douté de ma capacité à m'occuper seule d'un garçon. Mais cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir à le faire.

— Si je te prends comme exemple, la barre est très haute, sourit Quentin.

— Allez, viens te coucher au lieu de dire des bêtises.

**ooOoo**

Quand ils repartirent le dimanche après-midi, Madame Chapuis dit à Alexia :

— On se revoit bientôt, petite. Vous revenez tous les deux pour Noël.

Alexia parut ravie d'être ainsi incluse dans un plan à long terme. En privé, la mère de Quentin avait aussi invité Ruth mais son fils avait répondu que leur relation n'incluait pas les fêtes familiales. De retour à Lyon, Alexia attaqua sa dernière semaine de cours d'été. Son dernier bulletin fut excellent. Quentin téléphona à sa mère pour lui apprendre les bons résultats de sa protégée.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire la semaine prochaine ? s'enquit Madame Chapuis.

— Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ? Se reposer à la maison, je suppose. Je ne peux pas prendre de congés maintenant.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne l'envoies pas en colo quelque part ? Ou en stage d'équitation ? Cette pauvre petite a besoin d'un peu de vraies vacances, tout de même.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour trouver quelque chose ?

— Tu n'as même pas essayé. Au pire, envoie-la moi, je saurai l'occuper.

Quentin raccrocha et se dit que sa mère n'avait pas tort. Il pouvait faire mieux que laisser une adolescente seule et désœuvrée pendant une semaine. Certains de ses camarades ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, et il n'avait pas envie qu'ils la contactent et lui proposent des sorties. Il savait qu'elle était fiable et prenait ses consignes au sérieux : au cours des semaines précédentes, Alexia était rentrée plus tôt que prévu à deux reprises, la fin de la sortie ne correspondant pas aux exigences de Quentin. Mais il était conscient qu'il ne fallait pas la soumettre à une trop grande tentation.

Une recherche internet intense lui permit de réserver cinq jours pour elle dans un haras. Alexia en resta pétrifiée de joie quand il l'informa qu'elle partait le surlendemain.

— Oh, merci Quentin, c'est tellement gentil, s'écria-t-elle quand elle eut recouvré l'usage de la parole.

— C'est ton oncle qui paie, bougonna-t-il.

Mais Alexia ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue et partit préparer sa valise en chantonnant.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ?

Dans le chapitre suivant, on rendra visite aux deux sœurs d'Alexia. Cela s'appellera '_Le meilleur choix_'


	11. Le meilleur choix

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XI : Le meilleur choix**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Septembre – novembre 2005_**

Alexia revint ravie de son stage de cheval. L'oncle Lucas avait appelé Quentin et lui avait demandé s'il était indispensable de terminer les vacances de manière aussi coûteuse – Quentin s'y étant pris à la dernière minute, il avait en effet payé le prix fort pour le voyage et le séjour.

— Si vous voulez, je vous donne le téléphone de ma mère et vous discutez avec elle de ce qui est bon pour les vacances d'une adolescente, avait répondu Quentin agacé. Vous avez vu son bulletin de notes ?

— J'ai vu, c'est assez satisfaisant. Je suppose qu'il y aura encore des frais pour la rentrée?

— Il y a des chances. Je vous ferai parvenir les listes de fournitures et les factures. A ce propos, êtes-vous d'accord sur le principe qu'elle ait une ou deux activités extrascolaires ?

— Encore un conseil de votre mère ?

— Oui, avait menti Quentin.

— Il parait qu'il faut gâter les enfants de nos jours. Par contre, pas de peinture, de théatre ou autre activité prétendument artistique, c'est bien compris ?

— Entendu. Je pensais plutôt à des activités sportives. Elle a besoin de se dépenser.

Quentin avait raccroché en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des blocages.

La rentrée se passa sans encombres. Quentin et Alexia firent ensemble les courses indispensables, et l'inspecteur se dit avec une certaine satisfaction que l'oncle allait bondir en voyant la note. Mais ils s'en étaient tenus aux listes qui leur avaient été remises par les professeurs, et Alexia avait besoin d'un nouveau manteau.

La seconde semaine, Alexia se plaignit de son professeur d'anglais :

— C'est un vrai con, assura-t-elle. Il a décrété que je me moquais de lui parce que je ne comprenais rien à ses questions et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ailleurs qu'au dernier rang !

— Tu as été insolente avec lui ?

— Non, j'ai juste dit que je ne comprenais rien à son accent !

— Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Tu ne comprends aucun accent, t'es nulle en anglais !

— Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Quentin réfléchit et dit :

— Alex, il faut qu'on résolve un jour ou l'autre ce problème. Tu ne peux pas arriver au bac en restant éternellement à dormir au fond de la classe dans cette matière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Prendre rendez-vous avec l'autre abruti ?

— Ne parle pas comme ça de tes professeurs. Non, je vais attendre que tu aies de meilleures notes avant de le rencontrer. Et je sais ce que tu vas faire de tes mercredi après-midi.

— C'est officiel, grogna Alexia en comprenant où allait la conversation. Je hais ce prof !

**ooOoo**

Elle commença les leçons d'anglais auprès d'un organisme spécialisé dès la semaine suivante que Quentin avait trouvé en demandant auprès de ses collègues parents d'ados – avec qui il commençait à avoir des conversations aussi formatrices que déprimantes.

Pour encourager sa protégée, l'inspecteur l'aida au début à faire ses devoirs supplémentaires. Un soir, ils étaient plongés dans les verbes irréguliers anglais quand le téléphone de Quentin sonna. C'était Ruth. Il s'isola dans sa chambre pour prendre l'appel.

— Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi, fit la voix un peu pâteuse de son amie.

— Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? soupira-t-il.

— Y'a des types qui me collent. Je suis au Smoking Dog. Hey, donne-moi ça !

L'appel fut brutalement coupé.

— Génial, murmura Quentin.

Il ne lui vint cependant pas à l'idée de ne pas y aller. Il s'y était rendu la première fois en reconnaissance pour les moments agréables qu'elle lui avait accordés mais n'aurait pas apprécié que cela devienne une habitude, il avait assez de ses propres problèmes. La situation avait désormais évolué : elle l'accueillait sans délai quand il se sentait submergé par la situation, lui prêtait une oreille attentive quand il avait besoin de lui parler de ses petits accrochages avec Alexia, le secondait quand il jugeait approprié qu'une femme intervienne auprès de la petite. Il trouvait donc normal d'être disponible si elle lui demandait de l'aide.

Du point de vue des sentiments, cependant, il restait mesuré. Il l'aimait bien mais n'était pas prêt à la laisser entrer dans son intimité. Il ne lui parlait pas de son passé et n'était jamais revenu sur sa déception sentimentale, considérant qu'il lui en avait révélé suffisamment quand il lui avait expliqué qui était Alexia. D'ailleurs, quand il arrivait chez elle le cœur à l'envers, elle lui ouvrait ses bras et son lit sans demander d'explications.

Parfois, il avait un peu honte de se jeter sur elle à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, mais elle ne semblait pas en être gênée. Il s'efforçait de son côté d'être un amant attentif – c'était la moindre des choses – et elle semblait tirer autant de satisfaction que lui des moments intimes qu'ils partageaient. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle voyait d'autres hommes – elle ne faisait rien pour le cacher – mais il y était totalement indifférent. Il était même soulagé par la distance qu'elle maintenait entre eux en choisissant de ne pas lui accorder l'exclusivité de ses faveurs.

Quentin mit son téléphone dans sa poche et repassa dans le salon.

— Désolé, je dois sortir, expliqua-t-il à Alexia. Termine tes exercices et laisse-les sur la table si je ne suis pas rentré à onze heures.

— Tu vas où ?

— Un endroit qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne connaisses pas.

Il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance au Smoking Dog. Il repéra Ruth, encadrée de deux gorilles, qui semblait effectivement avoir du mal à les tenir à distance. Il avança en sortant sa carte professionnelle.

— Police, annonça-t-il. Cette dame vient avec moi.

— On fait rien d'illégal, protesta un des types.

— Vous non, mais elle oui. Sa spécialité, c'est de droguer ses victimes avec un somnifère et d'utiliser leur carte bleue quand ils sont dans les vapes. Vous voulez que je revienne demain quand votre compte sera à sec ?

Les deux cavaliers de Ruth jetèrent un regard à leurs verres.

— Espèce de salope ! s'exclama le premier.

— Fiche le camp ! clama l'autre en la saisissant par le bras et l'envoyant vers Quentin.

Le policier la réceptionna, récupéra le sac à main de son amie et l'entraîna vers la sortie. L'air froid lui fit reprendre ses esprits à moins qu'elle n'ait pas bu autant qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

— Du somnifère ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

— Si tu veux que je me batte contre tes soupirants, choisis-les plus petits, répliqua-t-il.

— J'y avais pas pensé, reconnut-elle.

— Je te ramène chez toi ?

— J'ai ma voiture pas loin.

— Tu sais bien que tu as trop bu.

— Pff ! t'es pas drôle ce soir.

— Désolé, j'ai pas fini mes devoirs, ça me rend nerveux. Allez, viens, tu vas prendre froid.

**ooOoo**

— Alex, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait sur la table de la cuisine. J'ai du gras partout, maintenant !

— J'ai un peu bricolé.

— Pas possible !

— Dis, t'as qu'à un peu mieux entretenir tes machines, aussi ! T'imagine pas ce que j'ai retrouvé dans le lave-linge. Pas étonnant que ça fuyait. Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as ?

— Je l'ai acheté aux précédents locataires.

— Ah, je me demandais aussi comment t'avais fait ton compte pour coincer une robe de Barbie dans le filtre !

**ooOoo**

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Quentin ?

— J'ai vu des choses moches aujourd'hui au boulot.

— Moches comment ?

— Moches, vaut mieux pas que je t'en parle. T'as rien d'amusant à me raconter ?

— Euh, je sais pas si ce qui nous fait rire va t'amuser toi... Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un jeu sur l'ordinateur ?

— Oui, bonne idée, dit-il, déjà réconforté par l'expression concernée de sa protégée.

**ooOoo**

— Tu me l'envoies pour les vacances de la Toussaint ?

— C'est pas une mauvaise idée, Maman. Je vais le lui proposer… Ah non, ça ne colle pas, y'a son samedi qui tombe au milieu.

— Quel samedi ?

— Le samedi où elle n'est pas libre.

— Comment ça, pas libre ?

— Elle va voir ses sœurs, révéla Quentin de mauvaise grâce.

— Elle ne peut pas le décaler ?

— Écoute, je te la passe, je ne veux pas m'occuper de ça.

— Laisse-moi te dire que tu es parfois complètement immature. Tu pourrais faire des efforts quand même. T'es un adulte, oui ou non ?

— C'est Alexia, Madame Chapuis.

— Ah bonjour petite ! Tu peux dire à mon malpoli de fils de ne pas filer à l'anglaise quand je lui parle ?

Quentin referma la porte derrière lui. Alexia lui rendit son téléphone quelques minutes plus tard, donna quelques coups de fil avec le sien et tout sembla s'arranger. Il la mit dans le train un samedi matin et la récupéra une semaine plus tard, le visage rougi par le bon air de la campagne et gaie comme un pinson.

**ooOoo**

Le samedi suivant, il était prévu qu'Alexia aille à Marseille —la visite avait été reculée d'une semaine pour qu'elle puisse aller chez Mme Chapuis pendant les vacances. La jeune fille se leva tôt, déjeuna et partit à la gare. Quentin s'arrangea comme chaque fois pour ne pas la croiser. Soit il était de garde et il était déjà parti, soit il attendait son départ pour sortir de sa chambre.

Alexia avait l'habitude de ce genre de compromis. Sylia feignait toujours d'ignorer Tam quand cette dernière partait voir Quentin. Il ne fallait pas non plus évoquer cette relation devant elle. Mais parfois, Alexia allait dans la chambre de Tam et cette dernière acceptait de lui parler de son amoureux. Son ton s'animait, ses yeux se mettaient à briller et elle lui confiait combien elle était pressée que tous les tableaux et les pièces maîtresses de la collection de leur père soient réunis. Elle pourrait enfin aller vivre avec Quentin dans une autre ville où Cat's Eye n'existerait pas. Alexia aimait bien ces moments là et rêvait aussi du moment où Quentin ferait officiellement partie de la famille.

Parfois, Tam racontait l'intrigue des vieux films qu'elle voyait chez lui. Alexia s'était d'ailleurs étonnée de ne trouver aucun DVD chez Quentin. Il ne semblait pas non plus aller au cinéma. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'Alexia avait renoncé à comprendre comment fonctionnaient les adultes. Ils étaient bizarres, c'était leur nature. Quoique Madame Chapuis – qu'elle appelait maintenant Martine depuis qu'elle avait passé ses vacances chez elle – lui paraissait beaucoup plus normale que la moyenne. Ce séjour du mois d'octobre avait été extraordinairement reposant : pas besoin de surveiller ses paroles, pas de secrets à préserver, des voisins qui vous accueillaient avec le sourire… Ça avait été des moments chouettes. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas en parler à ses sœurs.

Alexia attendait les jours de visite avec impatience, mais elle ressortait épuisée du parloir, du fait de la concentration nécessaire pour ne pas en dire trop, tout en trouvant suffisamment d'éléments à raconter pour les rassurer et leur prouver qu'elle allait très bien. Leur envoyer des lettres — ce qu'elle faisait chaque semaine — était plus facile, car elle pouvait se relire avant de les envoyer et retirer ce qui pouvait leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Par contre, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison d'oncle Lucas, elle recevait le courrier venant de la prison avec retard car il devait être réexpédié par le secrétaire de Monsieur Chamade. La première fois qu'elle avait reçu la grande enveloppe en papier kraft, Quentin avait paru surpris qu'elle ait des relations épistolaires avec son oncle. Puis il avait dû en comprendre le contenu car, les fois suivantes il les lui avait transmis sans la regarder dans les yeux. Très vite, il s'était arrangé avec le syndic pour qu'elle bénéficie d'une boite à lettre à son nom dans le hall de l'immeuble, qu'elle relevait elle-même, ce qui avait réglé le problème. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas transmis son changement d'adresse à ses sœurs et n'était pas pressée de le faire.

Au bout du voyage en train, il y avait le métro, puis un bus et enfin le portail de la prison. L'avocat, Maître Masson, l'y retrouverait une demi-heure avant le moment qu'ils avaient réservé pour la visite. Sa présence était obligatoire car elle était mineure. Oncle Lucas le payait pour l'accompagner et gérer toutes les questions administratives – chaque visite devait être retenue à l'avance.

Enfin, ils furent admis dans l'établissement. Tous deux déposèrent leurs effets personnels dans un casier puis subirent une fouille avant d'être admis dans le box où Alexia rencontrait ses sœurs. Pour préserver leur intimité, Me Masson se mettait dans le coin opposé à celui où elles se tenaient et se plongeait dans un livre qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter.

Après les embrassades et les questions mutuelles sur leur santé, Alexia parla du lycée. C'était facile, il n'y avait pas d'interaction entre Quentin et ses camarades de classe. Elle avait attribué à Oncle Lucas l'initiative de ses cours d'anglais, – vivement applaudie par ses sœurs, tout le monde était ligué contre elle sur le sujet – ainsi que les cours d'été qu'elle avait suivis quelques mois auparavant. Elle raconta ses fous rires avec ses camarades, ses prises de bec avec les filles stupides, ses embarras avec les profs.

— Tu sors parfois le soir avec des camarades ? s'enquit Tam.

— Seulement le samedi parce que Quentin…

Alexia s'interrompit brusquement, furieuse contre elle-même. Mais c'était fait. Ses deux sœurs la fixaient soudain figées, Tam chavirée comme toujours quand il était question de Quentin, Sylia prête à s'emporter.

— Qu'est-ce que Quentin vient faire là-dedans ? interrogea enfin Sylia d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Alexia déglutit. Elle pouvait mentir, dire que sa langue avait fourché, assurer qu'elle voulait dire 'oncle Lucas'. Mais cela l'amènerait à enchaîner les mensonges, mois après mois, et elle ne savait que trop que ce n'était pas une solution valable sur le long terme.

— Écoutez, se lança-t-elle. Je sais que ça va être difficile à comprendre, mais, avec oncle Lucas, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il ne s'occupait pas de moi, je faisais n'importe quoi et… Enfin bon, maintenant, je suis avec Quentin, et ça va beaucoup mieux, annonça-t-elle tout de trac, consciente qu'elle s'y prenait mal, mais incapable de faire mieux sous l'effet de la panique.

— Tu es avec Quentin ? répéta Tam d'une voix mécanique, pâle comme la mort.

— Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais…

— Tu vis avec Quentin ? réalisa Tam d'une voix aiguë. Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? hurla-t-elle en se levant et se penchant au dessus de la table qui les séparait.

Alors que la gardienne qui patrouillait pour surveiller les parloirs se précipitait pour maîtriser la prisonnière en appelant du renfort, Alexia balbutia :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu… C'est seulement…

Une autre gardienne fit interruption dans le box et lança :

— La visite est terminée. Sortez ! Immédiatement !

L'avocat tenta de s'interposer mais déjà les deux prisonnières étaient entraînées hors de la pièce.

— Reviens samedi prochain ! eut le temps de crier Sylia. Tu entends ? Samedi prochain !

Alexia ne garda aucun souvenir de la manière dont elle était ressortie de la prison. Elle se retrouva sur l'esplanade devant le bâtiment, sanglotant à corps perdu. Me Masson se tenait à ses côtés.

— Voulez-vous que je vous inscrive pour une visite la semaine prochaine ? finit-il par demander.

Alexia ne put répondre, toujours secouée par les sanglots. Il la conduisit à la gare en voiture. Elle pleura encore tout le long du trajet, puis dans le train qui la ramenait vers Lyon. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle alla aux toilettes publiques et se regarda dans la glace. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et rougis. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter avec cette tête devant Quentin. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle rentre… Elle se lava la figure à l'eau froide et finit par admettre qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver son expression habituelle.

Quentin regardait la télé quand elle pénétra dans l'appartement.

— Le dîner est prêt, annonça-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? On t'a agressée ?

— Non.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Tu ne veux pas le savoir, asséna-t-elle d'une voix cinglante, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et de faire coulisser la porte derrière elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant qu'elle se jetait sur son lit.

— Tu sais, finit par dire la voix de Quentin, si tu as vraiment besoin d'en parler…

— Non, j'ai besoin de rien ! déclina Alexia. Tout va bien. J'ai juste mal à la tête, je me couche.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Quentin ne réponde :

— D'accord. Je te laisse ton repas dans le frigo, si tu en veux plus tard.

Elle ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit. Par chance, Quentin était de garde le lendemain et elle put remâcher son désespoir sans être dérangée. Elle tenta de faire bonne figure à son retour, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb pesait sur elle et elle avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'elle ne pouvait ni manger ni parler. Il la regarda d'un air malheureux, mais elle refusa de répondre à ses questions.

Le lundi, Madame Chapuis tenta de la joindre, mais Alexia ne décrocha pas en voyant son nom sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler de tout avec la mère de Quentin, y compris de ses sœurs, mais elle avait l'impression que les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir et ne se sentit pas le courage de tenter d'exposer les raisons de son angoisse. Elle n'écouta même pas le message que lui laissa sa correspondante, sachant pertinemment que cette dernière l'invitait à la rappeler.

Le mercredi soir, elle reçut un sms de son oncle : "_visite 30 min samedi prochain 14h30_". Elle se précipita dans sa chambre en sanglotant. Elle savait que Quentin pouvait l'entendre, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Le policier tenta de nouveau, sans succès, de l'inciter à lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Elle ne le vit pas le lendemain matin, car il était déjà parti quand elle se leva. L'inspecteur était passé à la boulangerie et lui avait pris une tartelette au citron, sa pâtisserie préférée. Elle manqua d'en pleurer de nouveau en comprenant qu'il tentait de lui témoigner son affection. Se sentant incapable de manger le gâteau, elle le remisa dans le réfrigérateur.

En fin d'après-midi, elle tentait vainement de se concentrer sur ses devoirs quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Ruth.

— Quentin n'est pas là, commença-t-elle avant de comprendre et regretter d'avoir ouvert. Oh, c'est moi que tu viens voir.

— Exact.

— Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, prévint Alexia.

— La première erreur qu'on fait quand on a des ennuis, c'est croire que personne ne peut nous aider, affirma la femme en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Il faut savoir demander aux autres.

— Je ne peux pas en parler.

— Tu ne peux pas en parler à Quentin, il l'a bien compris. Mais tu es certaine que tu ne peux pas te confier à moi ? Je ne répéterai rien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

— Et une fois que je te l'aurai dit, ça changera quoi ? opposa Alexia.

— Exprimer ce qui ne va pas aide souvent à faire le tri entre ce qui est réellement problématique et ce qui peut se résoudre, affirma Ruth.

Tout en parlant, elle avait ôté son manteau et était allée le poser sur une chaise. Alexia la considéra pensivement.

Elle éprouvait des sentiments mêlés pour l'amie de Quentin. Quand elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, la nuit où Ruth les avait hébergés, Alexia avait été brièvement choquée de voir Quentin avec une nouvelle femme. Mais elle était tellement obnubilée par sa propre situation — son oncle voulait se débarrasser d'elle en la collant dans une pension — qu'elle n'y avait pas trop réfléchi. Lorsque Quentin lui avait proposé Ruth pour l'accompagner pour faire ses courses, elle avait accepté, en partie parce pour éviter d'acheter ses vêtements avec lui, en partie par curiosité envers cette femme.

Elle avait été déroutée par leur manière de se comporter en présence l'un de l'autre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont Quentin et Tam avaient agi quand ils étaient allés tous les trois au parc d'attraction. Même au début de la visite, alors que sa sœur refusait de prendre la main de son amoureux, leurs regards et leurs sourires trahissaient leur connivence et leurs sentiments. Ils avaient pour habitude de dissimuler leur relation quand ils se voyaient au café, mais pour y parvenir ils prenaient soin d'éviter de se toucher ou de se regarder et se parlaient le moins possible. Au contraire, Quentin et Ruth avaient discuté et s'étaient même embrassés — une bise sur la joue quand elle était arrivée — mais aucune tendresse ou complicité particulières n'était ressorties de leurs échanges.

Quand plus tard Ruth avait évoqué Quentin — pour se demander ce qu'il penserait d'un de leurs achats — Alexia n'avait pas retrouvé dans son intonation l'émotion que contenait la voix de Tam quand elle prononçait le nom du policier. La jeune fille s'était du coup demandé s'ils n'étaient pas de simples amis. Elle n'avait évidemment pas posé la question et le bref échange des deux adultes à leur retour — Ruth avait décliné l'invitation à dîner — ne l'avait pas éclairée davantage.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Alexia avait acquis la certitude que Ruth et Quentin avaient bien une liaison — les absences nocturnes du policier n'étaient pas toujours justifiées par ses nuits de garde — et elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette situation. Dans un sens, l'assistance sociale lui plaisait beaucoup : elle était drôle, simple, directe et gentille — Alexia avait beaucoup apprécié de parler des garçons avec elle quand elle était venue lui faire un cours sur la contraception — mais, d'un autre, l'adolescente avait l'impression d'être déloyale envers Tam en s'attachant à la nouvelle petite amie de Quentin.

Alexia n'était donc pas certaine de vouloir se confier à Ruth, mais elle se rappela du sms reçu la veille.

— Ruth, je dois aller voir mes sœurs après-demain. C'est pas le jour habituel, expliqua-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

— Tu as peur de le dire à Quentin ? comprit Ruth.

Alexia hocha la tête. Elle frissonnait rien qu'en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait à cette annonce. A chaque fois que le passé revenait malgré eux, il se figeait dans un masque de souffrance qui lui serrait le cœur.

— Tu peux prétendre que tu vas voir une copine, proposa Ruth.

Alexia considéra l'idée.

— Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas lui mentir.

— Tu veux que je le lui dise pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire ?

— Tu pourrais faire ça ? réalisa Alexia avec soulagement. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

— Non, aucun problème. Je lui en parle ce soir.

Alexia contempla la femme qui s'était appuyée contre le bras du canapé.

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Faut-il une raison pour rendre service ?

— Oui, affirma Alexia.

Ruth haussa les épaules.

— Alors un peu pour remercier Quentin qui me donne un coup de main de temps en temps, un peu pour avoir l'impression de me sentir utile.

— Et ça ne t'embête pas que je vive avec Quentin ? en profita pour demander la jeune fille.

— Non, pourquoi ?

Alexia haussa les épaules, en se rappelant de la réaction à vif de sa sœur.

— Ça ne me plairait peut-être pas qu'une autre fille vive avec mon copain, déclara-t-elle. Même si elle est très jeune, ajouta-t-elle en songeant que Ruth ne la considérait peut-être pas comme suffisamment mûre pour être une rivale.

— Il est certain que Quentin a décidé de te voir comme une enfant, abonda Ruth d'une voix amusée. Mais ce n'est pas la raison.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à Alexia de s'installer près d'elle.

— Il faut que tu comprennes, continua Ruth, que ma relation avec Quentin n'est pas exclusive. S'il voyait d'autres femmes, ce ne serait pas un problème pour moi.

Alexia la contempla étonnée.

— Je croyais… que vous étiez ensemble.

— Nous le sommes, mais de façon assez relâchée.

Elle contempla sa cadette et ajouta gentiment :

— Je suis désolée si cela te choque. Mais il se trouve que ni moi ni Quentin ne souhaitons nous engager actuellement dans une vraie relation, mais pour autant nous apprécions d'avoir un partenaire plus ou moins régulier.

Voyant qu'Alexia restait perplexe, elle précisa :

— Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais on ne peut pas toujours vivre une situation idéale. Moi aussi je rêvais d'un prince charmant et d'un beau mariage, mais je suis tombée sur un salaud et un divorce. Alors, pour le moment, je me dis qu'un ami c'est plutôt pas si mal.

— C'est triste, jugea Alexia.

— Pas forcément. Ce qui serait triste, c'est que je refuse Quentin sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas celui que j'attendais. La situation me convient bien, je ne suis pas à plaindre.

Comme la jeune fille ne répondait pas, elle fit remarquer :

— Toi aussi tu t'adaptes à la situation. Une gamine de quinze ans et l'ex-copain de sa sœur n'est pas précisément considéré comme étant une famille idéale. Pourtant, vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal tous les deux. En tout cas, bien mieux que les familles prétendument idéales que je rencontre dans le cadre de mon boulot.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, reconnut Alexia. Tu penses c'est une bonne chose que je vive avec Quentin ?

— Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

— C'est pas moi le problème. (Alexia déglutit avant de réussir enfin à formuler :) J'ai dit à mes sœurs qu'il s'occupait de moi, samedi dernier, et ça c'est très mal passé.

— Comment ça ? s'enquit Ruth.

— Tam a fait une crise de nerfs et on m'a fait sortir. Sylia a juste eu le temps de me dire de revenir vite mais, comme elle déteste Quentin, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle en pense !

— Ça a dû être pénible, fit doucement Ruth.

— Assez oui, reconnut Alexia sans pouvoir empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Ruth passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

— Elles vont finir par se faire à l'idée, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

— Ça m'étonnerait (Reniflement). Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir si je dois partir d'ici ! se désola Alexia, exprimant sa peur la plus profonde.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elles puissent t'y contraindre, assura Ruth après réflexion.

— T'es sûre ?

— Même si elles ont l'autorité parentale sur toi, comment peuvent-elles s'y prendre ? Elles ne vont quand même pas saisir le juge aux affaires familiales.

— Avec Sylia, rien n'est moins certain. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Et elle déteste tellement Quentin !

— Alexia, si ton oncle ne veut pas de toi et que Quentin est disqualifié, il reste qui ? Tes sœurs ne vont quand même pas te faire envoyer dans un foyer !

— Peut-être pas, non, reconnut-elle légèrement rassurée par cette analyse pragmatique.

— Alors tu n'as plus qu'à expliquer pourquoi tu as choisi Quentin et le leur faire accepter. Tu sais que c'est le meilleur choix pour toi.

— Mais pas pour elles.

— Et alors ?

— Je ne veux pas leur ajouter des soucis supplémentaires. C'est déjà pénible, la prison.

Ruth recula un peu pour capter le regard de la jeune fille.

— Alexia, je n'en sais pas assez sur la situation pour imaginer ce que vont exactement penser tes soeurs, ni pour comprendre les raisons qui les amèneraient à vouloir que tu retournes chez ton oncle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi et que, ni tes soeurs, ni ton oncle n'ont la possibilité ou la capacité de le faire. Quentin, lui, est prêt à t'aider, alors ce serait contraire au bon sens que de t'empêcher de rester avec lui. Ce n'est pas un inconnu pour elles. Elles doivent bien savoir qu'il est parfaitement incapable de te faire le moindre mal !

— Tu ne comprends pas, fit douloureusement Alexia. Sylia a toujours détesté Quentin, elle ne pourra jamais concevoir qu'il puisse s'occuper de moi correctement. Quant à Tam, même quand elle aura compris que ne n'ai pas pris sa place, ce sera terrible pour elle de savoir que je le vois tous les jours alors qu'elle, qui l'aime tellement, s'en est fait détester.

— Mais ça, c'est leur problème Alexia, affirma Ruth d'une voix péremptoire. C'est gentil de ta part de vouloir épargner tes sœurs, mais tu dois aussi penser à toi. C'est normal que tu choisisses de rester avec la personne qui prend le mieux soin de toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tellement d'autres choix.

— Je peux rentrer chez mon oncle et me tenir correctement, reconnut Alexia d'une petite voix.

— Et y être très malheureuse, compléta Ruth. Et ça, je ne suis pas certaine que tes sœurs en soient conscientes. Et puis, sincèrement, si elles t'aiment vraiment, elles doivent être capables de supporter que tu ailles chez la personne chez qui tu te sens le mieux, même si ça ne leur plait pas. Si elles préfèrent que tu sois délaissée, alors tu n'as pas à les épargner.

— Elles ne veulent pas que je sois délaissée ! Elles m'ont élevée et aimée toute ma vie ! s'écria Alexia ne supportant pas qu'on remette en cause le dévouement de ses sœurs pour elle.

— Alors, même si aujourd'hui elles ne sont pas convaincues par ton choix, à long terme elles seront heureuse de te voir aussi bien accompagnée, assura Ruth. Tu as totalement raison de vouloir rester avec Quentin, Alexia, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix convaincue. C'est quelqu'un de bon et de généreux. Crois-moi, très peu de personnes ont la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme lui au moment où elles en ont besoin.

Alexia n'avait jamais vu Ruth aussi sérieuse. Le fard autour de ses yeux, les anneaux dont sa figure était criblée, les vêtements originaux s'effacèrent, et la jeune fille découvrit une femme qui n'avait pas eu de Quentin à un moment critique de sa vie. Elle eut confusément la certitude que le '_partenaire plus ou moins régulier_' qu'avait évoqué Ruth était quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Elle sentit aussi que sous les propos désinvoltes il y avait une femme qui cachait ses blessures et sa fragilité. Alexia se sentit soudain très proche d'elle.

— Merci, Ruth, dit-elle doucement. Grâce à toi, je sais ce que je dois faire !

**ooOoo**

Lorsque Quentin arriva chez lui, les deux femmes qui partageaient sa vie étaient en train de préparer le dîner dans la cuisine. Alexia avait changé du tout au tout. Son expression torturée avait laissé place à un visage apaisé qui s'éclaira d'un sourire quand elle le vit. Éminemment soulagé, il se permit de l'embrasser, avant d'étreindre Ruth en lui glissant un discret 'Merci'.

Cette dernière resta avec eux pour le dîner, qui fut l'antithèse des repas précédents. Alexia avait retrouvé son appétit et termina son repas avec la tarte au citron que Quentin avait achetée pour elle le matin avant de partir. Elle alla ensuite se préparer pour se coucher.

Ruth demanda à son ami de la raccompagner à sa voiture et, sur le chemin, lui expliqua ce qui avait préoccupé sa protégée les jours précédents. Quentin resta un moment silencieux avant de conclure :

— J'ai été vraiment nul sur ce coup là.

— A ce point ? s'étonna Ruth.

— Je n'aurais pas dû lui interdire de me parler de ses sœurs. Elle doit pouvoir le faire, si elle en a besoin.

— Ecoute, c'est réglé, arrête un peu de te flageller, le rembarra-t-elle.

Mais Quentin c'était brusquement arrêté sur le trottoir :

— Tu crois que Sylia pourrait me reprendre Alex ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Il faudrait pour ça qu'elle convainque son oncle de la reprendre. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit du bonhomme, elle ne pourra pas le manœuvrer facilement, le rassura Ruth.

— C'est vrai. Merci encore, tu as été super, exprima-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

— Tu viens samedi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa voiture.

— Avec plaisir.

— C'est l'idée, oui, confirma-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col de son blouson pour l'embrasser.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit-il gravement quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

— Bah, tu te débrouillerais tout seul, fit-elle d'une voix légère. Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! gronda-t-elle en regardant son pare-brise. J'ai encore eu une contredanse. Ils n'ont rien d'autre à foutre tes collègues, dans ton quartier ?

— Je la prends, fit-il en saisissant le papillon litigieux.

— Tu vas la faire sauter ?

— Non, la payer. Allez, rentre bien.

— A samedi, conclut-elle en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture.

Quand l'inspecteur revint à l'appartement, Alexia était dans sa chambre. La porte était tirée mais la lumière était encore allumée. Il s'approcha et appela :

— Alex ?

— Oui.

— Quand c'est vraiment grave, tu dois m'en parler. Je suis capable de t'écouter si c'est important.

— Tu m'as envoyé Ruth, et c'était très bien, répliqua Alexia. Et puis, merci aussi pour la tarte au citron.

— De rien. Dors bien.

— Bonne nuit.

**ooOoo**

Le samedi matin, Quentin se leva en même temps qu'Alexia. Il lui prépara un solide petit-déjeuner et lui souhaita bon courage.

— Merci. T'en fais pas, ça va aller, répondit-elle en tentant de paraître sûre d'elle-même.

Il lui sourit nerveusement et la laissa partir. Quatre heures plus tard, elle retrouvait Maître Masson qui la dévisagea d'un air inquiet.

— Ça va mieux, Mademoiselle ? s'enquit-il.

— Oui, merci. J'étais sous le choc, l'autre fois, mais ça devrait mieux se passer.

Seule Sylia fut amenée dans le box.

— Tam est malade ? s'inquiéta Alexia après avoir serré sa grande sœur contre elle et l'avoir embrassée.

Sa sœur vérifia que l'avocat s'était éloigné avant de répondre d'une voix dégoûtée :

— Tu sais que lorsqu'il s'agit de l'inspecteur de choc, elle perd complètement les pédales. Il vaut mieux qu'on traite ça entre nous deux.

— Mhum, répondit Alexia sans se mouiller mais secrètement soulagée de ne pas avoir à gérer la sensibilité exacerbée de Tam.

Elles s'assirent de part et d'autre de la table.

— Bon, à nous, attaqua Sylia d'une voix sévère. Oncle Lucas m'a écrit que tu t'étais montrée absolument incontrôlable le temps que tu as passé chez lui. Alors quand un certain Chapuis s'est pointé chez lui pour lui dire comment s'y prendre, il s'est dit qu'il serait intéressant de voir comment il s'en tirerait. Ça te parait refléter la réalité ?

— Plus ou moins, reconnut Alexia.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? explosa Sylia.

— Parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, justifia Alexia. Et puis ça aurait servi à quoi ?

— On aurait pu t'aider !

— Et comment ? contra la jeune fille. Vous n'aviez aucun autre endroit où m'envoyer. Même si tu avais écrit à oncle Lucas, ça n'aurait rien changé. Vous vous seriez fait du souci pour rien.

— Au moins, tu aurais pu en discuter avec quelqu'un, plutôt que de tout garder pour toi. On aurait pu t'encourager.

— Parce que tu me dis tout, toi ? s'insurgea Alexia. A vous entendre, la prison c'est une pension de famille. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est pas la réalité ?

Sylia ferma les yeux. Son visage exprimait le découragement, ce qui bouleversa Alexia, habituée à une attitude plus sereine et déterminée de la part de celle qui lui avait servi de mère. Puis ses traits se recomposèrent dans un mélange de douceur et de volonté, et Sylia posa sur sa petite sœur le regard rassurant et affectueux qui l'avait accompagnée toute son enfance.

— Ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix douce, c'est à nous de veiller sur toi, pas le contraire. Il faut que tu nous le dises, quand ça ne va pas.

— Je suis passée par de sales moments, mais maintenant ça va mieux, la rassura Alexia.

— En quoi être avec ce flic est mieux ? demanda aigrement sa sœur.

— Il se préoccupe vraiment de moi, m'aide pour l'école, surveille jusqu'à quelle heure je sors le soir, veille à ce que je dorme suffisamment... il s'occupe de moi, quoi. L'oncle, il s'en fichait. J'étais logée et nourrie, et le reste c'était mon problème.

— Mais pourquoi lui ? interrogea Sylia. Comment l'as-tu retrouvé, d'ailleurs ?

Alexia fit un bref résumé de sa première rencontre avec Quentin et expliqua comment elle l'avait appelé après avoir fugué par peur de la pension et qu'il avait obtenu de son oncle qu'il la garde en échange d'une conduite irréprochable.

— Et pourquoi tu habites aujourd'hui chez Super Flic ?

— Oncle Lucas lui a demandé de me prendre avec lui parce qu'il partait deux semaines en voyage. Après, je suis restée.

— C'est pas vrai ! T'es chez lui juste parce que c'est un mou qui ne sait pas dire non !

— Mais pas du tout ! Moi, j'étais à la ramasse, mais j'ai bien compris ensuite que tout avait été décidé entre eux depuis le début, même s'ils faisaient semblant du contraire. Quentin était réellement d'accord pour me prendre. Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

— Pff !

— Sylia, quand il s'agit de lui, j'ai l'impression que tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre, s'agaça Alexia.

— Tu l'as dit ! Je ne comprends absolument pas comment fonctionne ce type ! Pas de mains baladeuses ou de regards bizarres ? demanda Sylia d'un ton inquisiteur.

— Mais non ! Arrête ! protesta Alexia gênée.

— Écoute, quand un célibataire accepte de loger une jeune fille, on est en droit de se poser des questions.

— Il a une copine ! révéla Alexia pour évacuer la question. Ça te rassure ?

Sylia marqua un temps d'arrêt.

— Tu l'as vue ?

— Oui.

— Elle vit avec lui ?

— Non, il va la voir chez elle.

— Il s'est déjà trouvé une femme, reformula Sylia d'une ton incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes ?

Alexia haussa les épaules, doutant que sa sœur soit réellement intéressée par la réponse à sa question.

— En tout cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle, enchaîna Sylia. Je pourrais dire à Tam que son précieux Quentin n'a pas mis longtemps à se consoler dans les bras d'une autre.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea Alexia.

— Comment ça, c'est pas vrai ? Faut savoir !

— A t'entendre, on croirait qu'il l'a oubliée du jour au lendemain et que ses sentiments n'étaient pas sérieux. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça à Tam, c'est faux !

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je la laisse dépérir pour un homme qui est passé à autre chose ?

Alexia soupira. Elle n'allait pas expliquer à Sylia combien Quentin était encore blessé par l'attitude de Tam, ni qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de sa petite amie. Non seulement c'était compliqué à exprimer, mais les relations entre Quentin et Sylia étaient tellement tendues que ce serait une trahison de révéler à l'un les sentiments intimes de l'autre.

— Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas cacher ça à Tam, reconnut Alexia. Mais arrête de tenter de la persuader qu'il mérite ce qu'on lui a fait. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il m'aide autant qu'il peut, alors qu'il pourrait se venger sur moi ?

— Il n'est pas aussi gentil que tu le crois, réfuta Sylia. Il était prêt à t'envoyer en prison, le jour où il nous a arrêtées.

— Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

— Ton Monsieur Parfait m'a fait un chantage, quand il m'a interrogée. Si je ne révélais pas où était notre dépôt, il t'envoyait devant un juge. Il m'a montré tout ce qu'il avait contre toi. Alors, excuse-moi si je me méfie un peu de lui !

— Ne me dis pas que tu l'as cru !

— Alexia, il l'aurait fait ! Pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ?

— Il est venu me chercher à l'école ce jour-là et, après m'avoir annoncé votre arrestation, il m'a dit que ce que ce qu'il avait dans son dossier n'était pas assez solide pour m'incriminer et que je devais nier catégoriquement avoir participé aux vols. Il m'a même expliqué qu'on ne pouvait pas me reprocher de ne pas vous avoir dénoncées, parce que vous êtes mes sœurs.

Sylia en resta de longs instants sans pouvoir parler. Son visage rougit et pâlit et elle finit par frapper brutalement la table du poing :

— Le fils de pute ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix furieuse.

Me Masson leva un regard alarmé.

— C'est bon, je me calme, je me calme, assura immédiatement Sylia en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement pour calmer la gardienne qui convergeait déjà vers elle.

Sylia inspira profondément puis reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

— Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux rester chez Saint Quentin.

— Oui.

— De toute manière, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher. Il t'a envoûtée comme les autres, regretta-t-elle amèrement.

Alexia respira mieux. Ruth avait raison, Sylia n'avait pas le choix.

— Par contre, continua son aînée, promets-moi que si un de ses gestes ou une de ses paroles te parait suspect, tu files chez notre oncle. Il n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais il te portera assistance si tu es en danger.

— Je comprends, assura Alexia du ton le plus sérieux qu'elle le put pour rassurer sa sœur.

—Fais attention à toi, ma chérie, ajouta Sylia d'une voix plus tendre.

— J'arrête pas, assura Alexia. Maintenant, je rentre directement après mes cours et je fais mes devoirs.

— Il va falloir qu'on parle de ce que tu faisais du temps où tu étais chez notre oncle, soupira Sylia. Je veux la vérité, cette fois.

— La prochaine fois, promit Alexia. Tu pourras dire à Tam que je suis vraiment désolée, mais que c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée ? Je lui écrirai.

— Entendu.

— Mademoiselle Chamade, intervint l'avocat qui suivait la conversation depuis l'éclat de Sylia, j'ai un document à vous faire signer.

Il le posa sur la table en fournissant un stylo. Alexia l'avait vu le soumettre à l'examen des gardiennes lors de la fouille, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il contenait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? interrogea Sylia après avoir parcouru la feuille.

— Monsieur Chamade pense que c'est indispensable, assura Me Masson.

— Il veut surtout se couvrir s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Alex, protesta la prisonnière d'une voix dégoûtée.

— C'est quoi ? demanda la jeune fille.

— Un papier qui dit que c'est moi qui ai demandé que tu habites chez ton Quentin, grinça Sylia. Il est hors de question que je signe une chose pareille.

— Je me verrai alors dans l'obligation de conseiller à Monsieur Chamade de reprendre Mademoiselle Alexia chez lui, remarqua l'avocat.

— Et bien qu'il la reprenne, répliqua sèchement Sylia.

Alexia se sentit complètement prise de court. Depuis sa discussion avec Ruth, elle s'était préparée à défendre son choix devant Tam et Sylia et avait affûté les arguments qui pourraient les convaincre. Mais elle n'avait pas un instant pensé que l'attaque puisse venir de son oncle. A l'idée qu'il puisse simplement lui ordonner de revenir chez lui, elle paniqua complètement :

— Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Oh ! non, supplia-t-elle un ton plus bas pour que la gardienne ne mette pas fin à la visite avant l'heure. Je t'en prie, Sylia, signe-le ! Je t'en supplie !

Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Cela ne pouvait pas prendre fin de cette façon, alors que tout le monde s'était enfin mis d'accord !

Sylia regarda l'avocat avec rage :

— Vous l'avez fait exprès !

— Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle, s'excusa poliment l'avocat, mais Monsieur Chamade a beaucoup insisté pour avoir votre signature.

Sylia jeta un regard au visage en pleurs de sa sœur et saisit le stylo. Son trait rageur creva presque le papier et elle jeta le crayon quand elle eut terminé.

Les trente minutes étaient écoulées et Alexia – les joues encore baignées de larmes – put à peine dire au revoir à sa soeur avant de devoir partir. Elle avait cependant repris son calme le temps de se retrouver dehors. Si on oubliait l'intermède de l'avocat – qui n'était pas de son fait, elle s'était fait manipuler comme sa sœur – cela ne s'était pas si mal passé. Sylia ne s'était pas mise en colère contre elle et avait accepté qu'elle reste chez Quentin. Après l'angoisse qu'elle avait éprouvée à ce sujet tout le long de la semaine, elle avait presque envie de danser.

— Ça ira, Mademoiselle ? demanda Me Masson. Je suis désolé pour la fin mais je n'avais pas le choix.

— Oui, c'est bon. Sylia ne vous le pardonnera jamais, par contre.

— Ce n'est pas elle qui paie mes honoraires, rappela l'homme de loi avec pragmatisme.

**ooOoo**

En arrivant chez Quentin, Alexia répondit par un sourire rassurant au regard interrogateur de ce dernier.

— Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

En voyant l'hésitation de la jeune fille, il précisa :

— On fait une exception ce soir, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle s'assit près de lui.

— Ok. Pour commencer, je n'ai vu que Sylia.

Il hocha la tête, sans doute soulagé lui aussi.

— Mon oncle lui avait écrit, donc j'ai pas eu besoin de lui exposer la situation. Elle m'a fait confirmer que c'était ce que je voulais, que tu te conduisais correctement avec moi et elle a dit qu'elle donnait son accord.

Au regard incrédule de Quentin, elle ajouta :

— Ça ne lui plaît pas du tout, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien y faire. D'ailleurs, elle a commencé par refuser quand l'avocat de mon oncle a voulu lui faire signer un papier comme quoi elle acceptait de me confier à toi.

— Mais elle l'a quand même signé ? s'inquiéta Quentin.

— Oui. Parce que je le lui ai demandé.

— Ton oncle ménage ses arrières, constata-t-il.

— C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

— Arrête ! protesta-t-il d'une voix amusée. Si j'apprends qu'on est tombés d'accord sur un point, je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit !

Alexia leva les yeux au ciel et continua, car la question l'avait turlupinée dans le train :

— Dans ton dossier, tu avais de quoi me faire arrêter ou non ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Parce que Sylia m'a dit que tu le lui avais affirmé.

— Je lui ai menti, avoua Quentin en haussant les épaules.

Alexia hésita à poser la question suivante, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle s'inquiétait à ce sujet et elle n'avait pas osé l'aborder avec sa soeur :

— Tu... vous vous êtes battus avec Sylia ?

Il eut l'air un peu gêné :

— Non, pas réellement, assura-t-il. Je l'ai menacée de t'impliquer et, en réponse, elle s'est jetée sur moi, ce qui a obligé Asaya et Bruno à la menotter à sa chaise.

— C'est elle qui t'avait griffé la joue ?

— Oui, et elle m'a craché dessus aussi. On était assez en colère tous les deux et on a pas mal hurlé l'un contre l'autre, mais elle n'a pas été maltraitée. Cela dit, c'était un interrogatoire, pas une discussion de salon. Mon boulot, c'était de la faire craquer et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Le silence retomba entre eux pendant qu'Alexia digérait ces informations. Elle mourait d'envie de demander comment ça s'était passé avec Tam, mais elle savait que ce serait dépasser les limites. Finalement Quentin demanda :

— Tu lui as révélé que j'étais venu te chercher pour te dire quoi répondre ?

Alexia hocha affirmativement la tête.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda le policier avec curiosité.

— Je ne peux pas le répéter, révéla Alexia avec gêne.

Quentin renversa la tête dans un éclat de rire bref.

— Bon, au moins, les choses sont claires entre nous, commenta-t-il d'un ton ironique. Allez viens, on va manger.

Alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers la cuisine, Alexia resta pensive. Si le nom de Tam était toujours tabou, elle avait le droit de parler de Sylia, même s'il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'elle et Quentin puissent s'apprécier un jour.

On progressait !

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a fait plaisir de retrouver Tam et Sylia (même si c'est un peu rapide).

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera _'Lui donner des cheveux blancs_' (oui, on parle bien de ceux de Quentin).


	12. Lui donner des cheveux blancs

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XII : Lui donner des cheveux blancs**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Novembre 2005 – mars 2006_**

Quand Alexia retourna voir ses sœurs deux semaines plus tard – le dernier samedi du mois de novembre – , Tam n'était pas dans le box.

— Elle est encore fâchée contre moi ? se désola-t-elle.

— Fâchée n'est pas le mot, affirma Sylia d'une voix rauque qui laissait transparaître du ressentiment contre l'intéressée. Elle se conduit juste comme une folle furieuse quand il s'agit de l'autre imbécile. Mais elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle veut le meilleur pour toi, termina-t-elle d'un ton plus doux mais encore très rocailleux.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix ? s'inquiéta Alexia.

— Rien, une petite angine, assura Sylia avec un sourire rassurant. C'est terminé.

— On t'a bien soignée ?

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien. Bon, on avait dit que tu me raconterais un peu comment les choses se sont réellement passées avec oncle Lucas.

Partagée entre la réticence d'avouer ses bêtises et le soulagement de pouvoir dire la vérité, Alexia expliqua comment, livrée aux domestiques qui s'assuraient simplement qu'elle soit nourrie, logée et blanchie, elle avait peu à peu délaissé ses devoirs, eu des accrochages avec ses professeurs, pour finalement se battre avec une fille de sa classe qui la traitait de voleuse parce que ses sœurs étaient en train d'être jugées pour cambriolage.

— C'est quand j'ai été renvoyée de l'école qu'oncle Lucas m'a dit qu'il allait me mettre en pension.

— Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller voir l'ahuri de service !? s'insurgea Sylia qui avait écouté les propos de sa soeur d'un air de plus en plus sombre.

— Quand la police a demandé qui était responsable de moi, j'ai pas voulu qu'ils préviennent l'oncle, et c'est le seul autre nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit, expliqua Alexia.

— Et il est allé parler à oncle Lucas ? déroula patiemment Sylia.

— C'était le milieu de la nuit alors il m'a emmenée chez son amie, qui est assistante sociale.

— La fameuse copine, fit Sylia d'un ton grinçant. Elle est comment ?

Alexia se demanda comment rendre justice à Ruth, son look gothique, ses piercings, son manque de conformisme et son franc-parler.

— Tout le contraire de Tam, résuma-t-elle.

Sylia la considéra un moment puis sembla renoncer à creuser la question.

— Et ensuite ?

— Quentin m'a ramenée chez oncle Lucas et il a obtenu que l'oncle me garde chez lui si je me remettais à travailler. Il est venu tous les deux jours m'aider pour mes devoirs.

Alexia expliqua ensuite, avec davantage de détails que la fois précédente, comment Monsieur Chamade avait réussi à la faire déménager chez Quentin et avait ensuite demandé à ce dernier de la garder.

— Admettons, fit Sylia d'un ton qui promettait de revenir plus tard sur le sujet. Donc maintenant, ça se passe mieux au lycée ?

— Oui, mais ça je te l'ai déjà raconté : j'ai eu des cours tout l'été et des cours d'anglais depuis la rentrée.

— Sauf que c'est Saint Quentin qui te paye ces cours et pas oncle Lucas, c'est ça ?

— C'est bien oncle Lucas qui paye mais c'est Quentin qui y a pensé et qui m'a inscrite.

— J'y crois pas ! râla Sylia. Il a réussi à embobiner l'oncle aussi ! Et les bêtises, au moins, c'est terminé ?

— Tout à fait, assura Alexia, espérant que sa sœur pourrait se focaliser sur le positif. De toute manière Quentin vérifie à quelle heure je rentre, avec qui je sors et si je fais bien mon travail. Il m'empêche même de sortir avec des jupes courtes, mais là il exagère, tout le monde en met.

— Si tu pouvais lui faire avoir quelques cheveux blancs à celui-là, ça serait bien fait ! fit aigrement Sylia.

**ooOoo**

Ruth appela Quentin au début du mois de décembre :

— Dis, y'a la Fête des Lumières. On pourrait y aller tous les deux avec Alex. On fera la grande roue !

Le souvenir d'une visite dans un parc d'attraction s'imposa à lui avec force.

— Non ! opposa-t-il d'une voix sèche. (Il inspira profondément.) Mais tu peux l'emmener, toi, si ça te dit.

— D'accord, pourquoi pas, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

— Désolé, Ruth, c'est…(il chercha vainement comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.)

— C'est bon ! coupa-t-elle. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi je vais dans les bars lever des mecs, hein ?

— Euh… non, reconnut-il en se demandant soudain si elle n'espérait pas qu'il le fasse.

— Je te laisse prévenir Alex, conclut-elle leur conversation.

Le soir même, Quentin aborda le sujet avec sa protégée :

— Ruth s'est proposée pour t'emmener à la Fête des Lumières si tu as envie.

— Oh oui, c'est cool. Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

— Je travaille, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il vit dans son regard qu'elle comprenait soudain et se reprochait d'avoir posé la question. Il lui posa sa main sur la tête et dit gentiment :

— Je compte sur toi pour bien t'amuser, Tête de Piaf.

Le regard triste qu'ils échangèrent reflétait la nostalgie d'un rêve qu'ils avaient tous deux caressé et qu'ils n'espéraient plus voir se concrétiser.

**ooOoo**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. L'année précédente, Quentin s'était proposé pour les gardes des deux réveillons pour laisser ses collègues ayant des enfants passer du temps avec eux. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait insisté pour que ses jours de liberté coïncident avec ceux d'Alexia. Ils partirent une semaine complète chez sa mère.

Il s'ébahit de voir à quel point elles étaient devenues complices, n'hésitant pas à se liguer contre lui. Dans l'ensemble, il appliquait les principes éducatifs que sa mère lui avait inculqués et ils n'avaient donc pas de désaccords majeurs, mais il trouvait que sa génitrice était beaucoup moins stricte avec la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'avait été avec lui.

— C'est normal, lui fit-elle remarquer quand il s'en plaignit. Je n'ai pas la charge de l'élever, j'en profite.

— Tu joues à la grand-mère, comprit-il.

— Elle en a besoin, affirma sa mère.

Il lui fut reconnaissant de n'avoir pas dit la vérité : elle aurait bien voulu qu'il lui donne lui-même des petits-enfants. Il aurait bien aimé mais, malheureusement, la meilleure candidate qu'il avait trouvée pour collaborer à ce projet avait disparu de sa vie avec pertes et fracas.

Le matin de Noël retrouva sa magie grâce à la joie sans fard d'Alexia quand elle découvrit ses cadeaux. Elle remercia Mme Chapuis pour la trousse de maquillage et la petite chaîne que cette dernière avait offerts. Elle téléphona ensuite à son oncle pour le remercier poliment de ses chèques cadeaux. Mais le présent qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut celui qu'elle avait demandé à Quentin : une paire de rollers de compétition. Son tuteur avait souscrit à son vœu, se rappelant qu'elle en faisait auparavant et comprenant que cela puisse lui manquer.

Elle voulut les chausser immédiatement mais Quentin s'y opposa :

— Tu ne peux pas en faire dans la maison et le jardin est trop accidenté.

— Et la route devant la maison ?

— Trop dangereux, les gens roulent comme des fous !

— Elle peut faire un petit tour dans le salon, proposa Mme Chapuis.

— Et puis quoi encore ! protesta Quentin. J'ai jamais eu le droit de jouer au ballon dans la maison, j'ai même pas le droit de fumer, et elle pourrait faire du patin ? Non mais je rêve !

— Je dois vieillir, sourit sa mère.

Mais Quentin fut intraitable :

— Pas question. Si le temps se maintient, je l'emmènerai cet après-midi en ville, je connais une aire de loisir où tu pourras pratiquer sans danger. En attendant, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Heureusement, il faisait froid mais il ne pleuvait pas quand ils se mirent en route en début d'après-midi après avoir mangé les restes du festin de la veille.

Quentin retrouva l'endroit qu'il avait repéré et Alexia put enfin étrenner son cadeau. Elle chaussa ses patins et mit les protections qu'il avait achetées avec. Une fois son casque bien en place, elle entreprit de faire des boucles pour tester son matériel.

Un groupe de jeunes arriva en rollers et ils se mirent à installer des petits plots, ainsi que des planches qu'ils posèrent de manière à les transformer en tremplin. Alexia alla à leur rencontre et parlementa avec eux. Ils semblèrent tomber d'accord, et elle se mit à zigzaguer avec les autres entre les obstacles qu'ils avaient mis en place.

— Elle se débrouille bien, admira la mère de Quentin en suivant des yeux les arabesques que traçait la jeune fille.

Quentin acquiesça, heureux de voir sa protégée s'amuser. Elle souriait largement et échangeait des exclamations avec ses nouveaux camarades. Certains commencèrent à utiliser le tremplin. Quentin fronça les sourcils quand il vit Alexia se mettre dans la file de ceux qui voulaient l'emprunter. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsque son tour vint et qu'elle recula pour prendre d'avantage d'élan. Elle partit en douceur, puis prit brusquement de la vitesse. Une fois sur le tremplin, elle donna une impulsion qui l'envoya bien plus haut que ceux qui étaient passés avant elle et qui s'étaient contentés d'un simple saut. Une fois en l'air, elle tordit son corps qui pirouetta et elle atterrit en marche arrière, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle tourna ensuite plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour s'arrêter.

Les jeunes applaudirent à tout rompre. Quentin s'était levé en poussant une exclamation, mais sa mère le fit rasseoir.

— Elle est folle, s'exclama-t-il.

— Elle a très bien maîtrisé son saut, commenta Mme Chapuis.

— Elle va se rompre le cou.

— Quentin, les autres en font autant, regarde !

Alexia avait fait des émules et les sauts qui suivirent furent plus audacieux que les précédents, même si aucun n'atteignit le niveau de la jeune fille.

— Je me fous des autres, rétorqua son fils.

— C'est moins dangereux que de tenter d'arrêter des bandits, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Mais quand Alexia, le rose aux joues, vint leur demander s'ils avaient vu sa performance, il se força à la féliciter.

— C'est pas un peu risqué ? ne put-il cependant s'empêcher de demander.

— Oh, je fais attention, t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, là c'est trop facile. Je sais utiliser de vraies rampes, et là c'est le pied.

Elle repartit, laissant Quentin complètement anéanti.

— Cette gamine va me rendre fou, confia-t-il à sa mère qui ne témoigna aucune compassion.

Les jours suivants, il revinrent en ville pour se rendre sur un terrain réellement aménagé dont les jeunes leur avaient donné l'adresse, un skate-park, comme l'appela Alexia. La jeune fille savait effectivement gérer les hautes rampes. Quentin put cependant noter qu'elle était prudente. Elle mettait ses protections avec soin, reconnaissait le terrain avant de s'élancer, s'échauffait consciencieusement. Mais il avait toujours le cœur qui lui remontait dans la gorge quand il la voyait s'envoler.

De retour à Lyon, il accepta l'idée d'inscrire Alexia à un club de roller qui se réunissait chaque samedi après-midi. Il aurait préféré une autre activité, mais la joie de la petite et les admonestations de sa mère avaient réussi à le convaincre.

**ooOoo**

Juste avant le nouvel an, Alexia retourna à la prison. Elle avait de nombreux paquets pour ses sœurs : les cadeaux qu'elle leur faisait, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle leur avait acheté de la part de leur oncle – essentiellement du linge et des objets de première nécessité. Alexia était consciente qu'elles avaient de la chance car elles ne manquaient de rien, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tant de leurs codétenues. Elle n'avait rien emballé. Elle savait que tout serait fouillé et vérifié.

C'était déjà leur second Noël en prison. Alexia manqua de perdre courage en se disant qu'il en serait de même pour les quatre prochains. Il restait en effet à ses aînées encore quatre ans et demi d'enfermement à supporter, si l'on ôtait aux sept ans de réclusion prononcés les quatorze mois déjà effectués et les quinze mois de remise de peine dont elles devaient bénéficier automatiquement. "_J'aurai vingt ans quand elles sortiront_", songea-t-elle une fois de plus en passant sous le portillon détecteur de métaux.

Cette fois-ci, Tam était venue. Alexia, qui ne l'avait pas vue depuis la scène terrible du début du mois de novembre, se jeta dans ses bras. Elles se serrèrent longuement l'une contre l'autre, profondément émues. Puis Alexia embrassa Sylia et observa Tam avec attention. Cette dernière avait beaucoup maigri et semblait très pâle.

— Tu as été malade ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— C'est passé, lui répondit Tam d'un ton apaisant.

— Elle a attrapé mon angine de la dernière fois, précisa Sylia.

Tam sourit pour tranquilliser sa petite sœur :

— Allez, parle-nous de toi ? Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël ?

— J'ai reçu des rollers ! Et je vais être inscrite dans un club. Je suis trop contente ! Ça m'avait tellement manqué.

— Ne fait pas d'imprudence, s'inquiéta Tam.

— Mais non, vous savez que je fais attention.

— Tu mets bien tes protections ?

— Oui, et mon casque est encore plus mastoc que celui que j'avais avant. Je ne crains rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as eu d'autre ?

— L'oncle m'a donné des chèques cadeaux. Vous allez voir, je vous ai acheté plein de livres.

— Mais il fallait les garder pour toi ! protesta Sylia.

— Non, ça m'a fait trop plaisir de les choisir pour vous. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.

— Et ta chaîne, c'est nouveau ? interrogea Tam.

Alexia se troubla. Elle n'avait pas songé à l'ôter le matin. Elle décida de ne pas mentir.

— C'est la maman de Quentin qui me l'a offerte.

— Tu la connais ? s'ébahit Sylia.

Alexia jeta un regard d'excuse à Tam.

— On a passé le réveillon de Noël chez elle.

Avec consternation, elle vit les yeux de Tam se remplir de larmes. Elle se rappela alors que l'amoureuse avait ardemment souhaité accompagner Quentin chez sa mère durant un week-end, mais que Sylia s'y était catégoriquement opposée. Il y avait eu de violentes disputes et Tam avait beaucoup pleuré.

Alors que Sylia soupirait en regardant le plafond, Alexia tendit la main sur la table et Tam s'y accrocha.

— Ne fais pas attention, murmura cette dernière. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien.

— Vous me manquez terriblement, fit Alexia dont les yeux s'étaient également humidifiés.

— Tu nous manques aussi. On va toutes tenir le coup et, un jour, on sera de nouveau toutes ensemble, promit Tam tandis que Sylia tendait à son tour le bras.

**ooOoo**

A la mi-janvier, Quentin dut s'absenter toute une semaine pour des raisons professionnelles. Il fit une liste de recommandations à sa protégée :

— En cas de problème, tu peux appeler ton oncle sur sa ligne directe ou bien Ruth, si ça ne requiert pas de décision importante. Tu peux aussi m'envoyer un sms.

— Tout va bien se passer, assura Alexia.

— Ruth passera tous les deux jours. Vous pourrez ainsi faire le point et voir s'il te manque des choses.

— Quentin, ça ne servira à rien. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

— Ça servira à me tranquilliser moi. Tu es trop jeune pour être livrée à toi-même une semaine entière.

— Je viens d'avoir seize ans.

— Justement.

— Ça ne fera que cinq jours.

— Je ne rentre que le samedi matin, il n'y avait plus de places dans le train du vendredi soir.

— Je pense que je pourrai survivre.

— Et, bien entendu, tu ne sors pas le soir.

— Tu ne me laisses jamais m'amuser en semaine, de toute manière.

— Exactement, et il y a de bonnes raisons pour ça.

— Et je pourrai sortir le vendredi ? J'ai des copains qui organisent une fête.

— Pas question ! Je ne serai pas là pour surveiller si tu es bien rentrée.

— Demande à Ruth de le faire à ta place.

— Non.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Elle est trop cool pour ça. Je suis certain qu'elle te couvrirait si tu rentrais avec deux heures de retard.

— La confiance règne ! s'agaça Alexia.

— Je connais Ruth et je sais que nous avons des divergences d'opinion sur cette question particulière.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle pense que tu en fais trop ? Et si elle avait raison ?

— Ce n'est pas elle qui est responsable de toi et de tes résultats scolaires.

— J'ai de super notes ! s'insurgea la jeune fille. A quoi ça sert si tu m'enfermes quand même ?

— J'ai dit non, s'obstina le policier. Et maintenant tu arrêtes d'insister, si tu ne veux pas en plus que je débranche internet pour la semaine.

La jeune fille en appela à Ruth qui tenta de convaincre Quentin, mais ce dernier resta inébranlable. Alexia téléphona même à Mme Chapuis qui refusa prudemment de s'en mêler.

Alexia était boudeuse et ne dit au revoir à l'inspecteur que du bout des lèvres. Ce dernier, exaspéré par l'importance qu'avait pris l'incident, la quitta très contrarié. L'inspecteur Mercier, le chef de l'équipe à laquelle appartenait Quentin et qui était du voyage, lui affirma que ce genre de dérapage était monnaie courante avec les adolescents et qu'il fallait s'attendre à subir ces scènes durant quelques années. Cela rassura le policier qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tort de s'entêter, mais le découragea aussi un peu. L'adolescence, c'est long.

— Cette gamine va me rendre fou, grogna-t-il.

Comme convenu, il appela Alexia tous les soirs pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Les deux premiers jours, leurs échanges étaient assez secs. Elle ne voulait rien raconter, se bornant à assurer que tout allait bien et qu'elle travaillait comme un forçat.

A partir du mercredi, cependant, elle se dérida et ils eurent une conversation normale. D'un côté, Quentin fut content de la retrouver comme à son habitude, mais de l'autre il ressentait comme un malaise. Il retourna tout cela dans sa tête et, à minuit, incapable de s'endormir, il appela Ruth.

— Tu as vu Alexia ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, cet après-midi, comme prévu.

— Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

— On a un peu discuté, elle m'a montré ses devoirs, tout m'a l'air nickel.

— Ruth, elle a arrêté de me faire la gueule.

— C'est bien, non ?

Le ton pratiquement victorieux de son amie termina de convaincre Quentin qu'un élément lui avait échappé.

— Qu'est ce que tu lui as promis en échange de son vendredi soir ?

— Mais rien !

— Ruth !

— C'est bon ! C'est avec moi qu'elle sort.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

— En fin d'après-midi, après le lycée, pas le soir. C'est pas interdit, ça ! revendiqua son amie.

— Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? aboya Quentin. Et elle non plus ne m'en a pas parlé !

— Zut, on se fait une sortie entre filles, t'es pas concerné.

— Je suis concerné ! Surtout si vous jugez bon de faire ça derrière mon dos !

— Oh ! arrête d'en faire tout un plat. On va faire quelques boutiques, boire un café, c'est pas la mort.

— La question n'est pas là. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. C'est ça qui est inadmissible.

— Tout de suite les grands mots.

— Ruth, je peux supporter beaucoup de choses d'Alexia. Mais pas qu'elle me mente, pas qu'elle me cache des choses.

— C'est juste une sortie toutes les deux, enfin !

— Vous étiez en train de me le cacher ! hurla Quentin. J'en ai marre d'être l'idiot de service qui ne voit rien, qui n'entend rien, et à qui on peut raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Il y eut un long silence pendant qu'il luttait pour retrouver son calme. Il se sentait bouleversé et honteux. Il haïssait cette impression de s'être totalement fourvoyé dans ses rapports avec les autres et d'avoir totalement perdu de contrôle d'une situation qu'il pensait avoir bien en main. Cela lui rappelait les jours qui avaient suivi l'arrestation où il s'était brusquement retrouvé privé des deux piliers autours desquels il avait construit sa vie — ses compétences professionnelles et sa vie amoureuse. Il réalisa soudain que son interlocutrice ne méritait pas d'être la cible de l'explosion de sa frustration.

— Ruth ?

— Je suis désolée, fit la voix de son amie. Je n'avais pas réalisé. C'est de ma faute. Pas celle d'Alexia. Je suis certaine qu'elle t'en aurait parlé avant qu'on le fasse.

— Je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, avoua Quentin d'un ton las. Je suis ridicule.

— Non, c'est moi qui n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. Pardon, Quentin. Je vais appeler Alexia demain pour annuler, proposa Ruth d'un ton contrit.

— Écoute, fais cette sortie avec elle et qu'on en finisse. Tout ça devient parfaitement grotesque. On ne va pas se torturer pour des conneries.

— Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle.

— Bon, je raccroche, je suis fatigué. Surtout, te bile pas pour ça.

— Bonne nuit.

Il pensait en avoir terminé avec cette histoire, mais Ruth dut appeler Alexia le lendemain matin et faire un résumé de sa conversation de la veille avec Quentin car il reçut un sms à 10 heures, émanant d'Alexia : _'Je ne voulais pas te le cacher. On annule tout. Pardon pardon_'.

Il sentit l'angoisse que devait ressentir la jeune fille et regretta amèrement de l'avoir générée. Il se rappela ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur les inquiétudes d'Alexia et ses responsabilités d'adulte. Il n'était décidément pas à la hauteur de la situation. Il répondit immédiatement : _'Tout va bien. Fais cette sortie avec Ruth, je suis d'accord. On se parle ce soir. Bises_'

Il appela ensuite Ruth :

— Tu pourrais dîner avec Alex ? On a réussi à lui faire croire que j'allais la foutre dehors.

— Comment ça ?

— Un jour je lui ai dit que si elle me mentait ou me cachait quelque chose, je la ramenais chez son oncle dans l'heure.

— T'as vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Oui, je sais, je suis un con, résuma-t-il avec un soupir.

Il tenta de reprendre le fil de sa journée. Le soir il appela chez lui et parla à la petite :

— Alors Tête de Piaf, comment ça va ?

— Ça va. Ruth est là. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Oui, j'ai vu les gens que je devais voir. Mon enquête avance.

— C'est bien.

— Et toi ?

— J'ai eu un contrôle d'histoire, mais je suis pas certaine d'avoir une bonne note. En maths, j'ai une tonne de devoirs pour ce week-end, le prof n'a pas compris qu'on avait notre bac blanc de français dans six semaines.

— Bah, ça te fera un dérivatif quand tu en auras marre d'étudier tes textes de français.

— Dit comme ça… Tu crois que je dois le remercier pour sa bonté ?

— Je te laisse juge, répondit-il avec un sourire, heureux de l'entendre plaisanter. Je dois y aller, mes collègues m'attendent pour dîner. Je t'embrasse.

— Moi aussi, Quentin, répondit sa protégée avec une spontanéité qui le toucha.

Le vendredi en fin d'après-midi, l'inspecteur reçut un certain nombre de sms, tant d'Alexia que de Ruth, qui l'informèrent d'heure en heure des péripéties de leur sortie. Le soir, elles restèrent toutes les deux chez Quentin, à regarder la télévision.

Quand il rentra le samedi matin, il fut bouleversé par le regard que l'adolescente lui lança en l'accueillant. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y jeta.

— Ça va aller, Tête de Piaf, affirma-t-il en la serrant contre lui. C'est normal qu'on se dispute de temps en temps.

— Je suis tellement désolée. Je me suis conduite comme une sale gosse.

— J'ai pas trop bien géré non plus. Mais c'est pas si grave. C'est fini maintenant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et l'éloigna de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu sais, Alex, je ne te mettrai jamais dehors, même si tu fais des bêtises. Si tu me mens, je serai très furieux et très déçu, mais je ne te renverrai pas chez ton oncle, je te le promets. Tu es chez toi ici, autant que moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

**ooOoo**

— Tu as encore oublié de vider le lave-linge, hier soir. J'en ai marre de pendre tes petites culottes.

— Maiiis, t'as pas à le faire !

— Si je ne le fais pas, le séchoir ne sera pas libre quand ce sera mon tour ! Mets-toi un réveil ou autre chose pour ne pas oublier. La prochaine fois, je te mets à l'amende.

— Hein ?

— Ouais, je te donne mes chemises à repasser !

**ooOoo**

Lors de la seconde semaine de février, Alexia indiqua à Quentin :

— Mercredi de la semaine prochaine, je dois voir la juge des enfants avec mon oncle.

— Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Quentin.

— Je crois qu'elle est supposée vérifier chaque année que tout se passe bien.

— C'est vrai, ça. Mais tu ne l'as pas revue depuis ton arrivée ici ? s'étonna-t-il compte-tenu que près de seize mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette maudite arrestation.

— Si, en février dernier.

— Et elle n'a pas vu que toi et ton oncle ça ne collait pas ?

— Non, j'allais encore à l'école et j'ai dit que tout allait bien pour avoir la paix.

Quentin évalua que la vérification avait eu lieu un peu avant que les sœurs d'Alexia passent en procès, avant que la jeune fille ne commence à faire les quatre cents coups.

— Et que tes notes soient en chute libre ne l'a pas inquiétée ?

— On n'avait pas encore celle du second trimestre.

Quentin reporta son attention sur l'audience à venir.

— Ton oncle a demandé à ce que je vous accompagne ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, il n'en a pas parlé. Tu vas venir ?

— Je vais voir ça avec ton oncle, dit prudemment Quentin.

Il téléphona donc le lendemain à Monsieur Chamade.

— Alexia m'a parlé de votre rendez-vous de suivi avec une juge des enfants, commença-t-il. Avez-vous signalé qu'elle vivait maintenant avec moi ?

— Est-ce indispensable ? interrogea l'oncle.

— Je ne vois pas comment le cacher sans demander à Alexia de mentir, exprima Quentin. Cela ne me parait pas spécialement une bonne idée.

— Serait-ce si grave ? fit l'oncle d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'il penchait pour la négative.

— On lui a demandé de mentir quotidiennement durant deux ans pour cacher les activités de ses sœurs. Je suppose qu'elle continue à dissimuler la vérité pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'elle a de la famille en prison. Si à notre tour nous agissons comme s'il était parfaitement naturel et sans importance de mentir à l'administration, nous allons la conforter dans l'idée que ce genre de dissimulation est la norme, explicita Quentin.

— Ça peut rendre service, glissa l'oncle.

— Allez le dire à ses sœurs ! riposta sèchement l'inspecteur. Je refuse qu'elle soit éduquée de cette façon.

Monsieur Chamade laissa s'écouler quelques secondes de silence avant de répondre :

— Êtes-vous conscient que si l'administration n'approuve pas notre accord, Alexia ne pourra pas rester chez vous ? argumenta-t-il.

— Êtes-vous conscient que si l'administration découvre qu'on lui dissimule ce changement, nous auront du mal à démontrer que nous ne cachons rien de louche ? répliqua le policier.

Nouveau silence.

— Bon, après tout, c'est vous qui élevez Alexia, concéda l'oncle. Et vous devez connaître les méandres de l'administration mieux que moi.

— Je viendrai avec vous et nous exposerons la situation, confirma Quentin.

Quand il en informa Alexia, cette dernière s'inquiéta à son tour :

— Et si j'ai pas le droit de rester chez toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée. Moi qui croyais que c'était enfin réglé...

Quentin posa une main rassurante sur ses boucles brunes :

— Il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ne te laisse pas habiter chez moi. Tu y es bien, et ça se voit, affirma-t-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

En réalité, la réticence de Monsieur Chamade l'avait ébranlé. Il savait que les juges pour enfants étaient en général dévoués à leur fonction et que les fonctionnaires du service de la protection de l'enfance donnaient de leur personne pour faire du bon travail, mais il était vrai que des dysfonctionnements arrivaient parfois, comme dans tous les services. Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas laisser filtrer ses doutes.

Ruth fut rassurante : elle lui affirma qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que l'administration n'entérine pas une situation qui convenait à la mineure et sur laquelle les adultes concernés s'étaient mis d'accord. Elle passa en revue avec Quentin les éléments qu'il pourrait mettre en avant pour convaincre la juge de sa capacité à s'occuper correctement d'Alexia.

Quentin, sa protégée et Monsieur Chamade se retrouvèrent le jour dit dans le couloir desservant le bureau de la juge. Quand les noms d'Alexia et de son oncle furent appelés, ils s'avancèrent tous les trois. La femme les dévisagea puis vérifia sur son dossier se demandant sans doute pourquoi il y avait une personne en trop.

— Je suis venu parce qu'Alexia vit actuellement chez moi, expliqua Quentin.

— Ah... Veuillez vous asseoir et expliquez-moi tout cela. Donc vous êtes Monsieur... ?

— Quentin Chapuis.

— Votre profession et date de naissance, et adresse, s'il vous plaît ? demanda la juge en notant.

Elle leva les yeux quand il indiqua être inspecteur de police avant de les ramener vers son papier.

— Avez-vous un lien de famille avec Alexia ?

— Non, je suis un simple ami de la famille, précisa Quentin qui n'avait pas trouvé de définition plus adéquate.

— Et depuis combien de temps Alexia est-elle chez vous ?

— Depuis juin dernier.

— Vous ne l'avez pas signalé depuis tout ce temps ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton scandalisé.

— A l'origine, c'était provisoire, justifia l'oncle. Je voyage beaucoup et ce devait être uniquement durant mes absences.

— Mais comme le provisoire dure et qu'Alexia a l'air de bien s'en porter, il est temps de régulariser la situation, tenta de concilier Quentin.

La femme regarda l'adolescente qui, assise entre son oncle et l'inspecteur, semblait très tendue.

— Tu es bien, là où tu es maintenant ? demanda la juge d'une voix radoucie.

— Oui, Madame, répondit Alexia en hochant la tête.

— Mes nièces, qui partagent avec moi l'autorité parentale sur Alexia, ont également donné leur accord, précisa Monsieur Chamade en sortant deux feuilles de sa sacoche et en les posant sur le bureau.

Quentin se dit que le sens pratique quelque peu déshumanisé de l'oncle avait du bon dans certaines situations.

La juge examina avec soin les deux attestations et décida :

— Maintenant, je vais vous auditionner séparément. Tu veux bien rester, Alexia ?

L'adolescente jeta un regard éperdu vers Quentin pendant qu'il se levait. Ce dernier lui retourna un sourire qu'il tenta de rendre rassurant. Une fois la porte refermée derrière les deux hommes, la juge demanda :

— Tu as l'air inquiète, Alexia... Quelque chose te tracasse ?

— Je ne veux pas retourner chez mon oncle, dit Alexia aussi fermement que lui permit sa voix.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez ton oncle ?

— Rien de spécial... mais il n'était jamais là. J'étais une gêne pour tout le monde, là-bas.

— Et c'est différent chez monsieur Chapuis ?

— Oui, il se préoccupe vraiment de moi.

— Comment ça ?

— Il vérifie que tout se passe bien, il fait attention à moi... Comme avant avec mes sœurs, quoi !

— Ce n'était pas le cas de ton oncle ?

— Non. On voit qu'il n'a jamais eu d'enfants... Quentin non plus, admit Alexia, mais il semble quand même savoir ce qu'il faut faire.

— Et ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

— Euh, se troubla Alexia, trois ans à peu près.

— C'est un ami de tes sœurs ? s'enquit la juge.

— C'est ça.

La juge attendit qu'elle développe mais Alexia garda prudemment le silence. La femme enchaîna donc :

— Tu le voyais quand tu vivais à Bordeaux ?

— Oui.

— Souvent ?

— Il venait presque tous les jours au café que tenaient mes sœurs.

— Et vous parliez ensemble ? insista la juge.

— Quand je faisais mes devoirs dans la salle et qu'il arrivait, il venait me dire bonjour. On discutait.

— De quoi ?

— De tout… (Voyant que son interlocutrice en attendait davantage, Alexia développa :) Les adultes, quand ils parlent à des jeunes, ils prennent un air supérieur ou ils ont un petit sourire histoire de dire qu'ils sont bien gentils de nous écouter. Quentin, il n'était pas comme ça. Il s'intéressait vraiment à ce que je lui racontais. Et quand je lui posais une question, il donnait une vraie réponse. Et en plus, il me faisait rire, parce qu'il est très drôle quand il veut. (Alexia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à certaines réminiscences…) Une fois, il a pris des billets pour le parc Walibi d'Agen et j'ai passé une des meilleures journées de ma vie, se rappela-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. J'ai même eu le droit à une énorme barbe à papa, même si Tam a dit que...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement alors que son visage se contractait et qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la juge.

Alexia avala sa salive :

— C'est… c'était avant, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Ça doit être difficile d'être séparée de tes sœurs, compatit la femme. Tu réussis à rester en contact avec elles ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Je leur rends visite une fois par mois et on s'écrit toutes les semaine, indiqua Alexia.

— Monsieur Chapuis t'accompagne ?

— Non, je préfère y aller toute seule.

— Quand les as-tu vues pour la dernière fois ?

— Le dernier samedi du mois de janvier. J'y retourne dans dix jours.

— Et elles sont contentes que tu sois chez Monsieur Chapuis ?

— Elles savent que ça se passe mieux pour moi. Je leur ai expliqué.

— Bien. Donc, tu veux rester là où tu es maintenant ?

— Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît, Madame !

— Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? Des questions ?

— Je veux juste rester chez Quentin, parce que j'y suis bien. Vous pensez que ce sera possible ?

— Je dois y réfléchir, fit la juge sans s'engager. Je dois me faire une idée de la situation avant de l'autoriser, tu comprends ?

— Je crois, fit Alexia d'une voix résignée.

— Bien. Si tu n'as pas de question on va arrêter là. Tu peux dire à Monsieur Chapuis que j'aimerais lui parler ?

Alexia se leva et alla docilement chercher Quentin qui prit le siège qu'elle venait de quitter.

— Inspecteur Chapuis, commença-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

— Madame la juge, sourit-il.

— Donc vous vous occupez de la jeune Alexia Chamade depuis le mois de juin 2005, commença-t-elle, factuelle.

— Le mois de mai, en réalité. Son oncle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper d'elle comme elle en avait besoin et, un soir, je l'ai retrouvée au poste, ramassée par des collègues. Je l'ai ramenée chez elle. La seconde fois que c'est arrivé, je suis allé parler avec son oncle et nous avons convenu que je m'occuperai de la suivre régulièrement, notamment sur le plan scolaire.

Quentin sortit un bulletin scolaire de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, le second trimestre de l'année dernière a été une vraie catastrophe. Nous avons réussi à rattraper la fin du troisième, et c'est à ce moment que son oncle me l'a réellement confiée car il devait voyager. Elle est donc venue vivre chez moi, à l'essai dans un premier temps. Puis l'essai s'est prolongé car tout s'était bien passé.

— Et vous n'avez pas songé à le signaler ? Vous n'ignorez pas que les enfants confiés à des tiers sont suivis par les services de l'enfance, lui reprocha-t-elle.

— Euh… je reconnais que j'aurais dû, admit-il, mais j'avais tellement de choses à gérer, entre ses résultats catastrophiques à l'école et la mise en place de notre nouvelle organisation que ça m'est passé au-dessus de la tête. Je suis désolé.

Elle ne parut pas très réceptive à sa justification et il décida de continuer à démontrer qu'il avait fait du bon travail. Il sortit le dernier bulletin de notes et commenta :

— Maintenant, nous commençons à atteindre notre vitesse de croisière. Nous nous sommes habitués à notre nouvelle vie et, comme vous pouvez voir, elle a depuis septembre d'excellentes notes. Et les professeurs semblent la trouver parfaitement équilibrée.

— Effectivement, reconnut la juge en examinant les appréciations sur la jeune fille. Vous vivez dans un appartement ? continua-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Alexia a sa chambre ?

Quentin expliqua la topographie de son deux-pièces, prenant bien soin d'insister sur le fait que l'adolescente jouissait d'un espace clos, préservant son intimité.

— Ce n'est pas trop difficile de vous occuper de cette jeune fille tout seul ? questionna la juge. Votre métier est très prenant et vos horaires ne doivent pas être très réguliers.

— Effectivement, mais elle peut rester seule à la maison, tant que ce n'est pas trop souvent et trop longtemps. Quand je suis de service de nuit, je reste en contact avec elle par téléphone le soir, pour veiller que tout se passe bien. Je me fais également aider par mon entourage : Alexia est déjà partie en vacances chez ma mère et a des contacts réguliers avec elle par téléphone. La femme que je fréquente me remplace quand je ne peux pas être là ou qu'il faut une présence féminine. Sans compter Monsieur Chamade qui continue à la prendre matériellement en charge, ce qui m'a permis de l'inscrire à des cours particuliers dans les matières où elle a des faiblesses et à des activités sportives.

— Monsieur Chamade vous paie-t-il pour assurer la garde d'Alexia ? interrogea la juge, rebondissant sur ses explications.

— Non, mais il a ouvert un compte bancaire pour ses besoins et je lui transmets chaque mois le décompte précis des sommes engagées, avec les factures justificatives. Avant toute dépense importante, nous en discutons par mail ou par téléphone. Il couvre les frais de scolarité, les activités scolaires ou sportives, les voyages en train, son forfait téléphonique et son argent de poche. La nourriture reste à ma charge, ainsi que toutes les bricoles que je lui achète au fil de l'eau et pour lesquelles je ne me vois pas demander une facture.

— Pas de cadeaux en nature ? s'enquit la juge.

— Rien du tout, et je ne bénéficie même pas de demi-part pour mes impôts, ironisa Quentin. C'est vous dire si j'ai fait une mauvaise affaire.

Il ne précisa pas que l'oncle avait proposé de lui verser une pension quelques mois auparavant pour couvrir les dépenses d'hébergement, mais qu'il avait répondu avec hauteur qu'il avait les moyens de nourrir ceux qu'il invitait à sa table.

— Alors pourquoi l'avoir prise sous votre aile ? insista la juge.

Quentin contempla la juge, cherchant à concentrer en quelques mots la réponse complexe à cette question :

— Parce que je n'ai pas supporté la voir en train de sombrer, finit-il par exprimer. Et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour l'en empêcher.

— C'est une lourde responsabilité, souleva la juge.

— Pour le moment, je m'en tire pas trop mal, revendiqua Quentin.

— Depuis quand connaissez-vous Alexia ?

— Trois ans, répondit brièvement Quentin, tentant de rester détendu alors qu'il sentait arriver les questions délicates.

— Je n'ai pas très bien compris le lien que vous avez avec elle et ses sœurs, approfondit la juge.

L'inspecteur avait déjà réfléchi à ce qu'il répondrait si on le lui demandait. Il savait qu'il devait donner assez d'éléments pour convaincre la juge qu'il ne dissimulait rien, mais il n'était pas obligé de tout dire non plus. Il était peu probable qu'elle mandate une enquête approfondie sur la question alors que son bureau croulait sous les dossiers et qu'Alexia n'était pas en danger manifeste.

— Je suis autrefois sorti avec l'une de ses sœurs, confia-t-il. C'est à cette époque que ma relation avec Alexia s'est construite : elle n'avait plus de père et je n'avais rien contre le fait d'avoir une petite sœur. La situation a évolué mais cette relation-là a perduré. Je me sens concerné par ce qu'elle devient et elle a confiance en moi.

— Êtes-vous toujours en contact avec… Mademoiselle Chamade ? s'enquit la juge.

— Assez peu. Entre nos anciennes relations et le fait qu'elle est maintenant en prison, vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas simple, révéla Quentin pour montrer qu'il ne cherchait pas à nier les difficultés de la situation. Mais nous sommes parfaitement d'accord sur une chose : l'intérêt d'Alexia doit passer avant tout. Je sais que la petite a besoin de garder un lien étroit avec ses sœurs et, de leur côté, elles savent que c'est chez moi qu'Alexia se sent le mieux. Jusqu'à présent, cela fonctionne plutôt bien.

— Et en cas de désaccord, pensez-vous que cela continuera à fonctionner ?

— Je suppose que vous seriez appelée à trancher, répondit Quentin en haussant les épaules. Comme à chaque fois qu'un conseil de famille rencontre un différend.

Son interlocutrice le fixa un moment, puis regarda les pièces de son dossier avant de continuer d'une voix neutre :

— Pas de problèmes particuliers ?

— Aucun. Alexia est une chouette gosse, affirma-t-il. Aujourd'hui, vous l'avez vue très tendue car elle craint qu'on l'oblige à abandonner son foyer pour la troisième fois en six ans. Mais, en temps normal, elle est gaie et facile à vivre.

La juge eut ensuite un bref entretien avec l'oncle puis les fit revenir tous les trois. Elle annonça :

— A priori, rien ne s'oppose à ce qu'Alexia demeure au domicile où elle est actuellement, reconnut-elle. Mais je dois mandater le service de la protection de l'enfance pour mener une mesure d'investigation sur l'inspecteur Chapuis. Vous devriez être bientôt reçus par les services sociaux qui vous indiqueront comment va se passer l'investigation et prendront avec vous les rendez-vous nécessaires. Je ne rendrai ma décision définitive que lorsque j'aurai reçu leurs conclusions.

Elle les salua et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le couloir, pendant qu'un autre groupe entrait dans le bureau.

— Tu crois que ça va être bon ? s'inquiéta Alexia auprès de Quentin.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne le serait pas, affirma-t-il plus serein que la semaine précédente. L'enquête montrera que tu vas très bien et on ne déplace pas les enfants qui vont très bien. Évite juste de sécher l'école le prochain mois, tu veux bien ? On va sans doute interroger ton prof principal.

— Mais je ne sèche jamais l'école ! s'insurgea Alexia. Oh, réalisa-t-elle, tu me fais marcher.

— Pas qu'un peu, ricana Quentin. Bon, je te laisse rentrer toute seule ? Je dois retrouver mon équipe.

— Je vais la ramener, proposa Monsieur Chamade. Au revoir, Inspecteur.

— Au revoir Monsieur. A ce soir, Tête de Piaf.

**ooOoo**

Ils furent reçus quelques temps plus tard par une assistante sociale, qui leur indiqua qu'ils allaient devoir se rendre à plusieurs convocations pour répondre à des questions et qu'une visite serait organisée à leur domicile, le tout sur plusieurs mois.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Quentin dut rassurer Alexia qui montrait beaucoup de nervosité avant chacun des rendez-vous. Il lui expliqua de son mieux que c'était la procédure la plus efficace pour détecter les dysfonctionnements familiaux et, aussi pénible que cela puisse être pour eux, il fallait bien en passer par là pour protéger d'autres enfants moins bien lotis qu'elle.

En parallèle, la vie continuait.

— Tu n'invites jamais de copains ou de copines ici ? interrogea un jour Quentin, alors qu'Alexia lui racontait combien elle s'était amusée avec son amie Mathilde.

— J'y ai pas pensé, répondit Alexia.

Quentin allait s'en étonner quand il réalisa que ce n'était sans doute pas envisageable du temps où elle était à Bordeaux, du fait des éléments compromettants qui envahissaient le grenier de sa maison et qui devaient déborder parfois dans les pièces à vivre – comme la boîte à outils de la chambre d'Alexia.

— Tu as ma permission si les parents sont au courant, se borna-t-il à dire. Et pas trop à la fois, car c'est pas grand et que j'aimerais reconnaître mon appartement quand je rentre, ajouta-t-il à toutes fins utiles.

— Oh, merci Quentin, se réjouit la jeune fille.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit très vite la connaissance de la fameuse Mathilde, qu'il rencontra plusieurs soirs en rentrant.

— Elle peut rester dîner ? s'enquit un jour Alexia.

— Si ses parents sont d'accord, accepta Quentin après avoir mentalement évalué le contenu du réfrigérateur. Mathilde, je préférerais que tu les appelles pour demander la permission. Demande à quelle heure tu dois rentrer et dis qu'on te raccompagnera.

Le repas fut très animé et Quentin se réjouit de voir sa protégée dire et s'amuser de bêtises de son âge. A certains égards, sa vie était désormais plus normale qu'à l'époque où elle vivait avec ses sœurs. Comme convenu, Quentin et Alexia raccompagnèrent la jeune fille chez elle, à un quart d'heure à pied. Au retour, l'inspecteur s'enquit :

— Comment tu me présentes à tes amis ?

— Je dis que tu es mon oncle qui m'élève parce que j'ai plus mes parents. Ça te va ?

— Oui, très bien, je voulais juste savoir pour ne pas faire de gaffe.

Quelque temps plus tard, Alexia confia à Quentin :

— Tu as une touche avec Mathilde, tu sais ?

— Quoi ? s'effara Quentin.

— Ouais, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil l'autre soir.

— Me voilà bien ! N'hésite pas à lui dire qu'elle est un peu jeune pour moi et beaucoup trop mineure, précisa-t-il, tout en se félicitant d'avoir pris la précaution d'emmener Alexia pour le retour. Au fait, tu ne lui as pas dit que j'ai déjà une copine ?

— Si, mais elle n'a pas semblée découragée pour autant.

— Tu crois que je dois lui envoyer Ruth pour lui demander de laisser tomber ? interrogea Quentin.

Ils se regardèrent et, en imaginant la scène, ils éclatèrent de rire.

— Ton amie ne le mérite peut-être pas, décida Quentin. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire changer d'idée.

Il ne revit plus jamais Mathilde dans leur appartement, mais Alexia sollicita plusieurs fois la permission de dîner chez son amie. En revanche, elle invita d'autres camarades et Quentin prit l'habitude de retrouver un cercle littéraire et boutonneux en rentrant chez lui.

**ooOoo**

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alex ?

— J'ai claqué la porte derrière moi en laissant mes clés à l'intérieur. Tu peux me passer les tiennes ?

— Et on t'a laissé entrer au commissariat avec tes rollers aux pieds ?

— Ben oui.

— Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit cinquante fois à ce sujet ?

— J'ai pas pu les retirer, j'ai pas d'autres chaussures.

— Tu es supposée les prendre systématiquement avec toi.

— J'étais sortie faire un petit tour, j'en avais pas besoin. Je peux avoir les clés ?

— Donne-moi tes patins.

— Quoi ?

— Tu rentres en chaussures.

— Je les ai pas, je te dis !

— Veux pas le savoir.

— Mais je vais être pieds nus.

— Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu y penseras.

— Tu veux que je rentre en chaussettes ?

— C'est pas mon problème comment tu rentres. Si tu veux les clés, tu me donnes tes rollers.

— C'est bon, j'en veux pas de tes clés !

— Si tes devoirs sont pas faits ce soir, c'est deux semaines sans patins, je te préviens.

— Zut, t'es pénible.

— Je sais.

Délaçage et déchaussement de deux rollers avant qu'ils ne soient plaqués violemment sur un bureau.

— Tiens, les voilà ! Mais je vais pourrir mes chaussettes.

— Tu t'en rachèteras avec ton argent de poche.

— C'est nul !

— Voici les clés. Et ne sois pas insolente.

— Pff !

Départ en trombe d'une adolescente en chaussettes, grommelant dans sa barbe.

— C'est bon les gars, tout le monde a bien rigolé ? Cette gamine va me rendre fou !

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Un grand merci à **LaSilvana** qui a relu une partie de ce chapitre pour me faire bénéficier de ses connaissances sur les procédures de protection de l'enfance.

Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "_Le creux de son absence_" (désolée, j'aime ce genre de phrases cliché !)


	13. Le creux de son absence

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XII : Le creux de son absence  
**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Avril 2006 - mars 2007_**

— Ici Chapuis.

— L'Annapurna, c'est grandiose, tu sais !

— Odile ! s'exclama Quentin en se rappelant de leur plaisanterie sur les grands sommets la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait appelé. Tu es encore en vadrouille ?

— Oui, j'aime bien me promener. Tu connais un restau sympa ? Ça creuse les excursions.

— Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préfère qu'on mange chez moi. Je te présenterai ma pensionnaire.

— T'as une copine ?

— J'ai pas dit ma copine, j'ai dit ma pensionnaire. Confond pas, hein !

— D'accord, d'accord, répondit Odile intriguée.

— Si tu es déjà libre, tu n'as qu'à y aller tout de suite. Je vais lui dire de commencer à préparer le dîner. Je mets mes crampons et j'arrive.

Il lui donna l'adresse et raccrocha. Odile sauta dans un taxi et arriva devant un immeuble. Elle suivit les indications et sonna à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à une adolescente qu'elle connaissait bien.

— Alexia !? C'est toi, la pensionnaire ?

— Euh, oui. Comment allez-vous inspectrice Asaya ? Oh, ça vous change de ne pas porter de lunettes.

Odile avait abandonné le port des lunettes et coupé ses cheveux. Elle continuait cependant à privilégier les tenues plus confortables que seyantes.

— Il parait. Mais toi, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

Alexia l'emmena à la cuisine où elle préparait le repas en lui expliquant comment elle était retombée sur Quentin et qu'il avait accepté de la prendre en charge. L'inspectrice eut envie de rire en songeant comment son ancien coéquipier s'était retrouvé empêtré dans une situation qu'il avait dû accepter à contrecœur, mais qui lui faisait sans doute beaucoup de bien.

— Et comment vont tes sœurs ? s'enquit-elle.

Alexia regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Odile.

— Quentin n'aime pas trop qu'on en parle.

— Ah, il en est encore là ? se désola l'inspectrice. Mais il n'est pas rentré et moi, ça m'intéresse.

— Bah, elles ne me disent pas tout mais je pense que la vie en prison est dure, quand même, accepta de révéler l'adolescente. Enfin, elles sont contentes, Sylia a réussi à décrocher une formation en comptabilité et Tam travaille à l'atelier depuis un mois. Il parait que c'est très difficile à obtenir.

Odile le confirma.

— Et comment elles prennent le fait que ce soit Quentin qui s'occupe de toi ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

La petite fit une grimace.

— Elles n'apprécient pas trop, mais elles savent bien qu'on n'a pas d'autre solution. J'essaie de pas trop prononcer son nom pour ne pas faire de la peine à Tam et mettre Sylia en colère.

— Tu n'as pas trop de mal entre Quentin qui fait une dépression quand on prononce le nom de Tam et tes sœurs qui ne veulent pas entendre parler de lui ? demanda franchement l'inspectrice.

Alexia eut une expression gênée :

— Ça fait un moment que j'ai appris à tenir ma langue…

— C'est vrai, reconnut Odile se rappelant que la petite avait caché un lourd secret pendant des mois. Prends pas cet air, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir menti. C'est moche ce qu'on a fait à ton père.

L'adolescente parut réconfortée par cette reconnaissance.

— Allez, parle-moi de toi. Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

— Je suis en première scientifique, j'ai des amis… Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, fit-elle en haussant les épaules en souriant. Ah si ! je suis dans un club de roller, et j'adore ça.

— C'est vrai que vous êtes sportives dans la famille, se rappela Asaya. Tu as un petit copain ?

— Non, enfin, pas vraiment.

Amusée par la réponse ambiguë, l'inspectrice demanda :

— Quentin est du genre cool ou sévère ?

— Entre les deux, je suppose. Il est très gentil, mais très ferme sur les règles. Remarquez, j'avais déjà l'habitude : avec Sylia aussi je devais bien travailler, prévenir quand je sortais, me coucher tôt, et tout. Heureusement, des fois Ruth prend ma défense et lui dit de me laisser un peu.

— Qui est Ruth ?

— C'est la copine de Quentin.

— Il a une copine ? approuva Odile qui trouvait la nouvelle rassurante. Elle est comment ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Alexia roula des yeux.

— Un peu bizarre, mais super gentille. L'autre jour, je voulais aller en boite avec des amies, et Quentin ne voulait pas. Du coup, elle nous a accompagnées et on s'est bien éclatées.

Odile en était encore à tenter d'imaginer Quentin avec une femme qui s'éclatait en boite avec des adolescentes quand ce dernier rentra enfin. Ils se mirent à table et ce fut son tour de parler d'elle. Alexia parut stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'elle était mariée et mère d'un enfant de huit mois.

— Comment s'est passé l'annonce au bureau ? s'enquit Quentin.

Odile ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**ooOoo**

Au début, elle n'a rien dit. Elle a commencé à s'arrondir et Gaudin ne manque pas de le remarquer et de lui conseiller de faire un régime. Un jour, cependant, son dos la tire et elle fait basculer son bassin pour le soulager, ainsi que la sage-femme le lui a montré.

Delage, dont la femme est enceinte du second, la regarde avec stupéfaction.

— Mince alors. T'en es à combien ?

— Quatre mois, répond-elle sans cesser de travailler.

Andrieu et Lejeune la dévisagent, les yeux écarquillés.

— Ça ne te pose pas de problème au gymnase ? finit par demander Andrieu.

— J'ai arrêté les entraînements il y a quelques semaines, lui apprend Odile.

Gaudin percute enfin :

— Quoi ? La vieille fille a réussi à se faire engrosser ?

Il enchaîne ensuite sur un florilège d'insanités, jusqu'à ce que Delage lui enjoigne de la fermer. Le futur père ne supporte visiblement pas que l'on manque de respect à la Maternité.

Le lendemain, Odile frappe un grand coup. Sous le regard amusé de Benoît, elle met ses lentilles, se maquille, attache ses cheveux et revêt une robe assez lâche pour que sa taille épaissie ne soit pas une gêne. Elle arrive au bureau un peu plus tard que d'habitude pour que tous ses collègues soient déjà là.

Quand elle passe près du bureau de Gaudin, ce dernier se lève et demande d'une voix mielleuse :

— Je peux vous aider, Mademoiselle ?

— Dégage de mon chemin, réplique-t-elle d'un ton revêche et avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

Les autres éclatent de rire, mais elle peut lire dans leur regard qu'ils sont étonnés par la radicalité de sa transformation. Par la suite, elle reprend un style moins féminin mais laisse définitivement tomber les lunettes.

Gaudin ne lui a jamais pardonné une telle mystification. La situation devient tellement explosive que Bruno doit finalement faire un choix entre elle et son pénible collègue. A sa grande satisfaction, c'est elle qu'il garde. Mais comme la vie n'est pas parfaite, Gaudin part avec un excellent dossier et un grade supérieur. Elle a déjà remarqué cette injustice : ceux dont on veut se débarrasser bénéficient d'une sorte de bonus car leurs supérieurs ont tendance à dorer la pilule pour les faire accepter ailleurs. Mais elle s'est fait une raison : ce qui compte, c'est sa propre situation. Les avantages injustes accordés à Gaudin ne lui retirent rien, après tout.

**ooOoo**

— Ils s'y sont faits, indiqua Odile à Quentin sans entrer dans les détails.

— Gaudin te fout la paix ?

— Il a changé de service.

— Le gluant ? demanda Alexia.

— C'est une bonne définition, approuva Odile. Tiens-toi à distance des gluants, Alexia.

— Oh, ça je sais. On a un prof de gym comme ça au lycée, je fais gaffe.

— Qui c'est ? demande Quentin d'une voix soudain très sérieuse.

— T'en fais pas, je l'ai pas. Ce sont les filles qui font des sports collectifs qui doivent le supporter. De toute manière, s'il m'approche trop…

Elle amorça un geste, puis remit précipitamment ses mains sur ses genoux, sous le regard de Quentin.

— Je me débrouillerai, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper avec gêne.

Quentin se leva pour desservir. Odile, qui avait parfaitement reconnu une prise d'aïkido, la grande spécialité de Cat's Eye, mesura soudain combien la présence de la jeune fille replongeait constamment l'inspecteur dans une période de sa vie qu'il avait du mal à assumer. C'était sans doute bon signe qu'il arrive à le supporter par affection pour l'adolescente, mais cela devait générer pas mal de moments tendus comme celui qui était en train de se dérouler.

L'inspectrice tenta de désamorcer la situation :

— Je pratique l'aïkido, le karaté et le jiu-jitsu, confia-t-elle à la jeune fille. J'ai commencé très tôt, et cela m'a donné beaucoup d'assurance pour la suite. Et cela m'a tiré d'affaire une ou deux fois durant des soirées d'étudiants. C'est très utile.

Alexia ne répondit pas. Elle rassemblait les assiettes tout en surveillant Quentin du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier se retourna et prit la vaisselle des mains de l'adolescente.

— Et Delage, il va bien ? demanda-t-il.

**ooOoo **

Deux semaines plus tard, c'était le jour prévu pour la visite du domicile de Quentin et Alexia par une assistante sociale. Retenu par une urgence, le policier arriva avec vingt minutes de retard.

Visiblement, tout se passait bien. Alexia semblait bien plus détendue que dans le bureau de la juge, et leur invitée était souriante.

— Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir ? demanda Quentin.

— Oui, je pense.

— J'ai pas fait visiter ta chambre, précisa Alexia.

Il sourit à la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas supposée mettre les pieds dans son domaine, tout comme de son côté il n'allait jamais dans son recoin — mais en ce qui le concernait, c'était tout autant pour préserver la vie privée de l'adolescente que pour éviter de tomber sur un souvenir évoquant ses sœurs. Il ne doutait pas qu'Alexia ait au moins une fois jeté un regard dans sa chambre pendant son absence pour vérifier qu'il n'y cachait pas le cadavre de ses six premières épouses : comment résister à une porte constamment fermée ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fit l'honneur de ses douze mètres carrés personnels à leur invitée, pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien à cacher. Il avait rangé ses affaires et fait son lit le matin avant de partir. Quentin se félicita d'avoir pris soin, à son arrivée un an auparavant, de repeindre les murs à la va-vite pour dissimuler le papier peint Walt Disney qui tapissait l'endroit. Ça lui évitait le ridicule et une explication.

Leur visiteuse l'interrogea ensuite sur ses horaires de travail et Quentin montra le planning qui était suspendu dans la cuisine et qui indiquait ses soirées et week-ends de garde, ainsi que ses jours de récupération.

— Comme ça, Alexia sait quand je suis là ou non. En cas de retard ou d'imprévu, je l'appelle pour la prévenir. Si elle a un problème et que je ne suis pas joignable, elle peut appeler son oncle, ma mère ou ma petite amie.

Ce n'était pas par hasard que Quentin citait toutes les personnes vers lesquelles Alexia pouvait se tourner. Il savait parfaitement qu'en démontrant qu'il donnait à la jeune fille non seulement un toit mais aussi d'autres adultes auprès desquels se référer, il rassurait ceux qui craignaient qu'il délaisse l'adolescente ou au contraire abuse de son autorité pour la maltraiter.

— Alexia m'a dit que vous étiez très bon en cuisine et en couture, commenta l'assistante sociale.

Effectivement, à son arrivée, Alexia avait été surprise de voir que non seulement il faisait le ménage à fond — c'était assez normal, vu qu'il vivait seul —, mais qu'en plus il connaissait des plats assez élaborés en cuisine, paraissait à l'aise pour le raccommodage de base et repassait ses chemises comme un chef.

De son côté, la jeune fille avait de bonnes connaissances en cuisine, savait nettoyer derrière elle, mais n'avait jamais tenu une aiguille ou un fer à repasser. Quentin lui avait appris à prendre soin de ses affaires et Mme Chapuis avait profité des vacances pour parfaire son éducation dans les domaines que son fils n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir avec sa protégée.

— Ma mère est une fervente défenseuse de l'égalité des sexes, expliqua le policier à son invitée. Pour elle, ça commence à la maison. A partir du moment où l'on n'apprend les tâches ménagères qu'aux filles et pas aux garçons, c'est foutu. Comment espérer que les couples se répartissent équitablement les corvées, après ? Et si Madame passe son temps à la cuisine, comment peut-elle faire carrière ? Du coup, j'ai appris à tenir une maison et je suppose que, si j'avais eu une sœur, elle aurait su comment vérifier l'installation électrique ou changer un robinet.

— Quel dommage que cette manière de voir les choses ne soit pas plus répandue, regretta son interlocutrice. J'en déduis que vous avez montré à Alexia comment on change un robinet.

Quentin éclata de rire pendant que la jeune fille rougissait :

— En fait, elle est plus douée que moi en bricolage, expliqua-t-il. Elle veut devenir ingénieure en mécanique. Vous voyez les étagères avec les affaires de classe ? C'est elle qui les a posées. Elle a aussi plusieurs fois sauvé la vie de notre lave-linge.

— Félicitations, Alexia, encouragea l'assistante sociale.

Cette dernière posa encore quelques questions puis les laissa.

— Ça s'est bien passé avant mon arrivée ? demanda Quentin à Alexia quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Je crois. Tu penses qu'on a fait bonne impression ?

— J'en suis certain, assura Quentin. Allez, viens, on va se payer un restau. C'est pas parce que je suis bon en cuisine que j'ai envie de la faire tous les jours.

**ooOoo**

Quentin avait pris une semaine de congés pour les vacances de Pâques. Il emmena la jeune fille dans les Alpes, où ils firent des balades en montagne. Cette pause leur fit du bien, surtout avec l'inquiétude que l'enquête administrative causait encore à Alexia.

— On a l'impression qu'on peut tout oublier, remarqua l'adolescente en contemplant les sommets enneigés.

— Oui, c'est bon de pouvoir un peu se vider la tête, abonda Quentin.

Pour la seconde semaine, Alexia partit de nouveau chez Mme Chapuis, avec son programme de révision pour le bac français qui approchait à grand pas.

— Elle doit travailler au moins trois heures par jour, insista Quentin auprès de sa mère par téléphone.

— Oui, mon fils. Merci de m'apprendre comment on fait réviser un examen. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une institutrice.

— Je sais, je sais. Mais ne te laisse pas embobiner ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'aller faire du roller quotidiennement. C'est pas une option au bac.

— Je t'ai beaucoup emmené faire du kayak, quand tu avais cette passion. C'était pas une option non plus.

— Ok, j'ai compris, je vous laisse et je retourne à mes bandits.

**ooOoo**

Les vacances de Pâques étaient terminées depuis deux semaines quand le téléphone de Chapuis sonna. Ce dernier répondit et devint très pâle.

— Quoi ? Où l'a-t-on emmenée ?

Il raccrocha, fébrile.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'inspecteur Mercier.

— Ma nièce ! S'est cassé le bras en faisant du roller. A l'hôpital. Merde, où sont mes clés ?

Il les chercha sur son bureau, faisant voler des papiers. Mercier, voyant combien ses mains tremblaient, décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui laisser prendre le volant.

— Eh, minute. Je t'emmène, sinon tu vas te retrouver à l'hosto toi aussi.

Mercier mit la sirène et les deux inspecteurs arrivèrent en moins d'un quart d'heure. Ils obtinrent rapidement des nouvelles. On était en train d'opérer Alexia pour remettre les os en place. Il était question de lui poser une broche.

— Cette gamine va me rendre fou ! clama une fois de plus Chapuis, mais sa voix était plus lasse qu'exaspérée, cette fois.

L'inspecteur alla remplir les papiers administratifs puis on les dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Chapuis sortit son téléphone et s'excusa : il avait un appel à passer. Il s'éloigna un peu. L'échange fut bref et sobre. Il revint. Mercier le brancha sur une de leurs affaires et ils en discutèrent en attendant, un dérivatif comme un autre. Mercier savait parfaitement ce que ressentait son coéquipier. Il était passé par là lui aussi, du temps où il vivait avec ses gosses. Quoi qu'en dise son ex-femme, il savait se libérer quand il le fallait.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un an que son jeune collègue était en charge de sa nièce. Mercier l'avait croisée une ou deux fois, quand elle avait oublié ses clés et était venue chercher celles de Chapuis. Il avait reconnu la môme qui avait attiré l'attention de son collègue un soir au commissariat. Visiblement, ses parents avaient jugé bon de la remettre entre les mains du flic de la famille. A entendre les anecdotes de Chapuis, elle semblait être rentrée dans le rang. Ce dernier n'était en butte qu'aux contrariétés normales avec une gamine de cet âge : difficulté de la faire rentrer à l'heure, délires vestimentaires, oubli aléatoire des consignes données, protestations butées de principe.

Une heure plus tard, un interne vint leur donner des nouvelles. Tout s'était bien passé, ils avaient pu éviter la broche et tout devrait se recoller sans séquelle. Chapuis manqua de tourner de l'œil quand on lui rendit le matériel très abîmé de sa nièce. On pouvait voir la petite. Quand Chapuis ressortit de la chambre où elle avait été admise, il semblait rassuré.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de l'hôpital, l'attention de Mercier fut attirée par une magnifique Bentley qui se garait à quelques mètres. Il ralentit et Chapuis, qui tourna la tête pour voir ce qui le retardait, s'arrêta complètement. Un homme descendit de l'arrière du véhicule et se dirigea vers eux. A la grande surprise de Mercier, il les aborda en demandant :

— Où est elle ?

— Chambre 342, répondit Chapuis. Elle est un peu euphorique à cause des produits qu'on lui a donnés, mais semble aller bien. Elle sera contente de vous voir.

— Bien. Bonsoir, Inspecteur.

— Bonsoir, Monsieur.

L'homme s'éloigna.

— C'est qui ? demanda Mercier intrigué.

— L'oncle d'Alexia. Le vrai.

**ooOoo**

Une fois rentré chez lui, Quentin était sur le point d'appeler Ruth quand il réalisa que c'était à sa mère qu'il avait envie de parler. Il composa le numéro de la maison où il avait grandi.

— Alors, mon fils, tout va bien ?

— Alexia s'est cassé le bras.

— Oh la pauvre petite ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?

— Accident de roller, grinça-t-il.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Comme on va quand on vient de vous poser un plâtre.

— Oh. (Elle marqua une pause). Comment te sens-tu ?

— Je suppose que tu en as une idée, soupira-t-il.

— Oui, mon chéri, mais je ne me réjouis pas de te voir passer par là à ton tour. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de l'empêcher de refaire du roller.

— C'est tentant, mais je pense que ma mère ne me laisserait pas faire.

— Ta mère est contente de constater que tu sais parfaitement que ce serait une erreur.

— L'interne m'a dit que, sans ses coudières et son casque, elle se serait terriblement amochée. Il me les a rendus, ils ont morflés.

— Au moins, c'est une jeune fille raisonnable qui les met consciencieusement. Rachète-lui la meilleure qualité.

— C'est bien mon intention.

— Où est-elle ?

— Encore à l'hôpital. Tu veux son numéro de téléphone ? Au fait, son oncle est venu la voir.

— Tu as peur qu'il te fasse des reproches ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. S'il demande qu'elle arrête le roller, je te l'envoie, d'accord ?

**ooOoo**

Deux semaines plus tard, lorsque Quentin alerté par le bruit se leva, Alexia prenait tant bien que mal son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

— Hé, mais tu crois aller où, là ?

— C'est le dernier samedi du mois, tu sais bien où je vais.

— Enfin Alex, il est hors de question que tu prennes le train toute seule avec un plâtre.

— Mais elles m'attendent !

Sans répondre, Quentin prit son téléphone et appela un numéro.

— Lucas Chamade.

— Ici Chapuis. Alexia a-t-elle une visite de prévue aujourd'hui ?

— Bien sûr que non. J'ai demandé à mon avocat de les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quand lui retire-t-on son plâtre ?

— Dans cinq jours.

— Je fais poser une réservation pour dans deux semaines ?

Quentin regarda Alexia qui le fixait de ses yeux désespérés.

— On va tenter dès samedi prochain. Je vous appelle le vendredi pour décommander s'il y a des complications.

— Entendu. Bonne journée.

La communication coupa.

— C'est pas prévu pour aujourd'hui, confirma Quentin. Tu as entendu, ce sera normalement la semaine prochaine.

— Elles vont être tellement déçues, gémit l'adolescente les larmes aux yeux.

Le policier posa la main sur la tête d'Alexia dans son geste habituel d'affection.

— Elles seraient surtout très inquiètes à l'idée de te savoir seule dans un train alors que tu n'es pas guérie.

La petite sanglotait maintenant. Quentin l'attira vers sa poitrine et la garda serrée contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme.

— Désolée, dit-elle enfin. C'est parce que… parce que…

— Tu t'étais préparée à y aller, je comprends, dit-il doucement en s'éloignant d'elle. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû clarifier ça hier soir.

— Non, tu n'es pas supposé t'en occuper.

— Je suis supposé m'occuper de toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept, assura-t-il fermement. Ça inclut le dernier samedi du mois, précisa-t-il en se disant qu'il pouvait s'estimer chanceux de ne pas avoir eu à s'en occuper plus tôt.

**ooOoo**

Le retrait du plâtre révéla que le bras était en bonne voie de guérison. Quentin était cependant inquiet à l'idée de laisser la jeune fille se débrouiller toute seule pour un si long voyage, son bras étant loin d'être remis. Il était conscient qu'elle angoissait terriblement à l'idée de ne pas aller visiter ses soeurs et réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour régler le problème.

— Je vais t'accompagner samedi, dit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses bêtement.

— Enfin, Quentin, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

— Plein de choses. Si tu tombes, si quelqu'un te bouscule…

— Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça, protesta-t-elle.

— Il s'agit de ta sécurité, indiqua-t-il fermement. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Depuis son accident, Quentin l'accompagnait à l'école quand c'était possible et lui avait demandé de se faire escorter par des camarades de classe les matins où il n'était pas là ainsi que pour le retour. Heureusement, elle avait assez d'amis pour faire le trajet en sa compagnie, prendre des notes pour elle et l'aider à faire ses devoirs.

Alexia ne répondit rien mais elle dut passer un appel à son oncle car le chauffeur de M. Chamade se présenta à leur porte alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner le samedi matin.

— Je suis venu chercher Mademoiselle, expliqua-t-il.

Quentin se tourna vers sa protégée :

— Ce n'était pas la peine.

Elle sourit et répondit :

— Je pense que si. Profite bien de ta journée !

**ooOoo**

Tam et Sylia firent grand cas de son bras, qu'elle portait encore en écharpe :

— Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, la gourmanda Tam. Nous ne voulons pas que tu prennes des risques pour nous.

— Oncle Lucas m'a prêté son chauffeur et sa voiture, indiqua Alexia sans préciser que dans le cas contraire Quentin l'aurait accompagnée. Vous en faites pas pour ça.

— Ce club de roller est une erreur, décréta Sylia d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le mal qu'elle pensait de celui qui y avait inscrit sa sœur.

— Sylia, soupira Alexia, c'est toi qui m'as offert mes premiers patins.

— Tu ne t'es jamais fait mal quand c'est moi qui veillais sur toi.

Alexia serra les dents et résista à l'envie de répondre que Quentin n'était pour rien dans son accident. La mauvaise foi de Sylia à l'égard de son protecteur était au-delà des arguments raisonnables, ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter.

— C'est pas si grave, tenta-t-elle de temporiser. Quelques séances de rééducation et mon bras sera comme neuf.

— Ça va mettre des mois à se remettre complètement, pronostiqua Sylia. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de refaire du roller.

— On verra, répondit Alexia sans s'engager.

— C'est tout vu. S'il le faut, j'écrirai à SuperFlic pour lui indiquer que je m'oppose formellement à ce que tu t'y remettes.

— Non, ne fais pas ça, protesta Alexia qui imagina avec effroi la tête de Quentin recevant un courrier de Sylia. Tu n'as pas le droit !

— Et qu'est-ce qui va m'en empêcher ?

— Moi ! Je ne viendrai pas la prochaine fois si tu le fais, assura Alexia.

— Alexia ! commença Sylia d'une voix rageuse.

— Elle n'écrira pas, assura Tam. Je m'en occupe.

— Ah mais c'est vrai ! ragea Sylia. Je suis entourée d'adoratrices de Saint-Quentin-du-Calvaire. Prions pour lui !

— Alex, reprit Tam sans paraître prêter attention aux propos de sa sœur, j'aimerais que tu attendes d'avoir passé ton bac de français avant de t'y remettre.

— Mais c'est dans deux mois et demi !

— Je sais, mais c'est une épreuve importante. Ensuite, tu auras tout l'été pour t'amuser. S'il te plait, réfléchis-y.

— D'accord, fit Alexia rendue plus conciliante par le ton moins directif de Tam. Bon et vous, ça va comment ?

**ooOoo**

Le mois suivant, Quentin constata que le bras d'Alexia avait repris son autonomie. Elle pouvait de nouveau écrire sans problème et porter son cartable de cette main-là.

— Ça va mieux, remarqua-t-il.

— Oui, tu as vu ! Je vais retourner aux cours d'anglais, je pense. Je ne suis plus aussi fatiguée non plus.

— Ton bac est dans un mois, tu peux lever le pied sur l'anglais, si tu veux.

— Non, c'est bon. J'étais supposée y aller toute l'année, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est quand même plus sympa en cours maintenant que je comprends ce que baragouine le prof.

Le professeur qu'Alexia avait détesté au début de l'année avait changé d'attitude quand les notes de son élève s'étaient drastiquement améliorées.

— Comme tu le veux. Et le roller, tu penses le reprendre ? demanda-t-il directement.

— Tu en dis quoi ?

— Je sais que c'est important pour toi et, comme tu travailles beaucoup, je comprends que tu aies besoin de ce moment de détente. Mais c'est un sport un peu dangereux et je préférerais que tu attendes la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais si tu décides d'en refaire, je ne te l'interdirai pas. Je veux juste que tu me le dises et que tu m'appelles après chaque séance. En tout cas, tu as vu que je t'ai racheté des protections et un casque.

— Visiblement, tout le monde est d'accord pour que j'arrête le temps de passer mon bac, soupira-t-elle. Je reprendrai cet été.

— On peut te trouver un stage de sport, si tu veux, décida-t-il de la récompenser. Tu as eu une excellente année, tu mérites de bonnes vacances. Tiens, je vais écrire à ton oncle pour lui expliquer combien coûtent les vacances des bons élèves.

**ooOoo**

Un soir, Quentin dit bonsoir à Alexia en pénétrant dans le salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il allait y pénétrer quand un détail arriva jusqu'à sa conscience et l'amena à se retourner :

— La couleur de tes cheveux, c'est voulu ou c'est un horrible accident ? s'enquit-il.

Un regard noir lui donna la réponse.

— D'accord. Très, hum, original.

— C'est à la mode, assura Alexia d'un ton définitif.

— Si tu le dis, fit diplomatiquement Quentin qui n'avait pas envie d'entrer en confrontation avec sa protégée pour une coloration qui allait disparaître — du moins il l'espérait — d'ici quelques semaines.

Alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, une idée le frappa et il précisa cependant :

— Rien de définitif, hein ! Pas de tatouages ou de piercing.

— Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu désapprouvais les piercings, contra-t-elle perfidement.

— Ruth n'est pas un exemple pour tout, répondit-il sans détour. Sans compter qu'elle a la maturité nécessaire pour assumer le choix de son apparence. Toi, tu as seize ans et tu es sous ma responsabilité. Pas de tatouages, pas de piercing et des longueurs de jupes décentes !

— Pour certains trucs, t'es vraiment vieux jeu ! protesta Alexia.

— Si c'est pas malheureux à mon âge, ironisa Quentin en entrant dans sa chambre et mettant fin à la discussion.

**ooOoo**

L'enquête sociale arriva enfin à son terme. La juge des enfants les convoqua tous les trois dans son bureau et annonça la bonne nouvelle : Alexia pouvait rester chez Quentin. A cette confirmation, cette dernière poussa un soupir de délivrance nettement audible et lança à Quentin un regard soulagé qui lui donna envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter de toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie ces dernières semaines. Mais il se contenta de lui presser brièvement l'épaule.

Le policier était lui aussi très heureux que cette période d'incertitude ait pris fin. Il avait craint un moment qu'on pointe l'accident de roller comme un défaut d'attention ou qu'on le soupçonne d'avoir maltraité la gamine, mais entre le rapport des secours et les protections qu'elle portait, il semblait qu'on n'ait rien trouvé à lui reprocher. Pour ce qui était de la couleur catastrophique des cheveux de la jeune fille, Ruth lui avait assuré que ce serait considéré comme une conséquence inhérente à l'adolescence, un évènement imprévisible, irrésistible et insurmontable ne pouvant engager sa responsabilité.

— Si tout se passe bien, nous nous reverrons au mois de février prochain, précisa la juge. Je compte sur vous pour me notifier toute modification dans la situation d'Alexia d'ici là. Sans délai, cette fois-ci.

— Oui, Madame la juge, opina docilement Quentin.

Une fois dans le couloir, l'oncle déclara d'un ton satisfait :

— Eh bien, voici une affaire de réglée.

En contemplant Alexia dont la chevelure présentait encore les stigmates de sa teinture, et en songeant aux épreuves du bac français qui se profilaient d'ici la fin du mois, sans compter la longue année de préparation au bac général qui était encore à venir, Quentin se dit que certains ne doutaient de rien.

**ooOoo**

Alexia bachota intensivement les semaines suivantes et réussit très bien les épreuves de français.

— Regarde un peu ça ! s'écria-elle quand elle eut accès à ses notes sur internet.

— Quatorze à l'écrit et quinze à l'oral ! se réjouit Quentin. T'as bien assuré, Tête de Piaf.

— Grâce à toi !

— Tu as bien joué les cartes qu'on t'a données, confirma Quentin se permettant malgré tout un sourire de fierté.

**ooOoo**

En juillet, Alexia partit deux semaines faire un stage de roller _'fitness et acrobatique'_. Ensuite, elle passa la quinzaine suivante avec Quentin chez la mère de ce dernier. Ils firent de longues balades autour de la maison, tous les deux ou avec Mme Chapuis. Alexia montait aussi à cheval dans le manège voisin.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle envoie et reçoit beaucoup de courrier ? interrogea Quentin à un moment où elle était à son cours d'équitation.

— Oui, ça sent le petit copain rencontré en stage, sourit Mme Chapuis. C'est une bonne occupation pour une jeune fille de seize ans.

— Quoi ?

— Doucement, elle est encore à l'âge du flirt de vacances. Ça n'a pas dû aller bien loin.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à Lyon, Alexia alla voir ses sœurs et elle partit deux semaines en Angleterre pour faire un stage linguistique dans une famille. Ensuite elle retourna encore une semaine chez Mme Chapuis — toute seule, cette fois — et enfin passa sa dernière semaine de vacances à Lyon à préparer sa rentrée.

Elle fut satisfaite de sa nouvelle classe. Elle y retrouvait la plupart de ses camarades de l'année précédente. La seconde semaine, elle rapporta triomphalement le contrôle de niveau que le professeur d'anglais venait de corriger : elle avait un 16.

— Je suis devenue bonne en anglais, s'extasia-t-elle. J'aurais jamais cru.

— Si tu bosses bien tu auras ce niveau au bac. Prête à repartir en Angleterre en février?

— Pourquoi février ?

— Parce qu'à Pâques tu seras dans tes révisions générales. Vu les coefficients, faut que tu cartonnes en math et physique.

— Et je pourrais refaire un stage de roller avant l'été prochain ?

— A la Toussaint, alors. A Noël, on va faire du ski.

— Du ski ?

— Tu en as déjà fait ?

— Non.

— Tu vas adorer.

— Tu sais en faire, toi ?

— J'y allais chaque hiver quand j'étais étudiant. Ça me fera plaisir de reprendre. Je suppose que je te réinscris aussi au club de roller.

— Oui, s'il te plait.

Il la vit hésiter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, mais si t'as pas envie, je laisse tomber.

— Et c'est ?

— J'aimerais pratiquer de nouveau les arts martiaux. Du karaté ou du judo, par exemple.

— Pourquoi pas de l'aïkido ? interrogea Quentin.

Elle baissa les yeux.

— C'est bon, assura-t-il. Tu peux en faire si c'est ça qui te branche le plus. Tu sais quoi ? On va regarder ce qu'on a comme clubs par trop loin d'ici, et tu vas t'inscrire toi-même. Moi, je vais envoyer un mail à ton oncle pour qu'il prépare son carnet de chèques.

L'oncle d'Alexia continuait à garder un œil sur la jeune fille. Il l'invitait à dîner une fois par trimestre environ, et elle lui racontait où elle en était. Quentin lui avait recommandé de le remercier pour toutes les activités qu'il finançait.

— Il n'est pas obligé, tu sais. Et avec mon salaire de flic, je ne pourrais pas t'offrir tout ça.

L'oncle cependant voulait être certain que son argent était bien employé et Quentin tenait une comptabilité minutieuse du compte mis à sa disposition. Il avait également compris que Monsieur Chamade avait besoin que toutes les dépenses aient un fondement. Il devait donc argumenter pour justifier les loisirs comme les stages d'été.

S'il voulait mettre en place tout le programme qu'il avait en tête, il devait convaincre l'oncle que l'équilibre physique et psychologique de sa nièce était à ce prix. Quentin désirait donner le plus possible de bons moments à Alexia, conscient que tout n'était pas rose pour elle. Il était certain que ses sœurs lui manquaient et qu'il était pénible pour elle de ne les voir qu'au parloir de la prison, même si elle ne s'en plaignait jamais devant lui. Pour cette raison, il était même prêt à payer de sa poche ce que l'oncle refuserait.

Ce dernier posa effectivement quelques questions mais Quentin donna les bonnes réponses et il put faire toutes les réservations nécessaires.

**ooOoo**

Alexia revint catastrophée avec la correction de son premier contrôle de mathématique :

— Non, mais regarde la note que je me paie, se désola-t-elle. Un 9 ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai même pas la moyenne !

— Et les autres, ils ont quoi ? interrogea Quentin.

— La plupart ont moins que 4. Y'en a qu'un qui a eu 11, mais il a tout le 19 d'habitude. Cette prof est malade !

— Elle n'a rien dit ?

— Si, elle a dit que c'était le vrai niveau si on voulait faire prépa.

— Alex, tu veux toujours être ingénieure ou non ?

— Oui !

— Alors ta note correspond à ce que tu veux faire.

— Je vais jamais être prise en prépa avec des notes aussi pourries en math.

— Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

— Ouais, ouais.

Alexia était consciente qu'il lui fallait des cours de soutien, mais le centre qu'ils connaissaient n'avait plus de professeurs disponibles aux heures qui auraient arrangé l'adolescente. Elle dut s'en accommoder, mais elle ratait une partie de son club de roller, ce qui la contrariait beaucoup.

Heureusement, les vacances de la Toussaint arrivèrent rapidement et elle put s'en donner à cœur joie à son stage sportif. A son retour, Quentin avait une bonne nouvelle :

— J'ai vu que le voisin d'en dessous, qui est en prépa, donne des cours. Il pourra peut-être nous proposer des horaires qui te conviendront mieux. En tout cas, cela t'évitera d'avoir à courir au centre de formation.

— Quel voisin ?

— Deuxième droite.

— Le beau mec ?

— Ça, je sais pas. Le fils de la voisine qui se plaint à chaque assemblée que les ordures ne sont pas triées correctement.

— Il s'appelle Sébastien, non ?

— Oui, je crois.

— Ah bah, avec lui, je veux bien oui ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

— Alex, je parle de cours de maths et de physique. Pour draguer, c'est pas les mêmes horaires.

— Pff, t'en fais pas, il ne m'a jamais remarquée. Puis je suis sûre qu'il a déjà une copine. Les mecs mignons, ils sont toujours pris…

Quentin sourit :

— Si c'était vrai, je le saurais.

Les cours de soutien en maths et physique furent rapidement mis en place. Quentin invita le voisin à passer et demanda à Alexia de lui montrer ses cours et ses contrôles. Toute intimidée, elle expliqua où étaient ses difficultés et le jeune homme pointa immédiatement les fautes qu'elle avait commises. Ils convinrent d'un horaire et du prix des leçons.

Les premières semaines se passèrent très bien. Alexia montrait à Quentin les exercices qu'elle faisait avec Sébastien. L'inspecteur n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, ayant oublié son programme de terminale, faute d'avoir eu à l'appliquer dans la vie courante. Mais il voyait que le travail était fait et Alexia semblait à l'aise avec ses exercices. Ses notes au lycée remontaient doucement, et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

**ooOoo**

Les vacances de Noël se déroulèrent comme convenu : semaine familiale avec Mme Chapuis, puis sportive à la montagne. Tout comme Quentin l'avait prévu, Alexia adora le ski alpin et ses réflexes acquis en roller lui permirent de progresser très vite. Le dernier jour, elle avait rattrapé le niveau de Quentin et ils firent ensemble une piste noire.

Elle reprit les cours, le teint éclatant et dans une forme éblouissante. Quentin la trouva particulièrement de bonne humeur le mardi et le jeudi, alors que sa journée était allongée par ses cours particuliers.

Un soir de février, le prof de math était encore là lorsque Quentin rentra. En ouvrant la porte, il était dans la perspective de la table du salon et il vit les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner précipitamment l'un de l'autre. Il prit son temps pour entrer — décharger et ranger son arme de service, poser ses clés — et quand il pénétra dans la pièce principale, les deux matheux étaient sagement en train de ranger les affaires.

— Tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai eu 13 à mon contrôle de math, annonça Alexia, et 18 en chimie.

— Je vois que les cours sont utiles, approuva-t-il. Merci, Sébastien.

Ce dernier remercia d'un signe de tête et prit rapidement congé.

— Je le fais fuir ? demanda Quentin à Alexia.

— Non, on avait fini.

— Je sais, fit Quentin en riant. Selon les horaires prévus, ça fait même une demi-heure que c'est terminé. Je me réjouis de le voir si consciencieux.

Les joues bien roses, Alexia continua à ranger ses affaires sans lever les yeux.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était une légende urbaine, conclut Quentin en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois Alexia couchée, il alla dans sa chambre et appela Ruth.

— J'ai un problème de maths à te poser, commença-t-il.

— Un problème de robinets ?

— En quelque sorte. Une adolescente qui vient tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans et un jeune homme de dix-neuf printemps — qualifié de 'beau gosse ' par ladite adolescente — sont livrés à eux-mêmes dans un appartement, avec pour toute occupation un livre d'exercices de maths. Combien de temps faut-il à ton avis pour qu'ils s'intéressent à autre chose qu'aux intégrales et aux identités remarquables ?

— Moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'préservatif', répondit Ruth d'une voix amusée.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Si tu voulais bien donner toi aussi un cours de soutien à Alexia et vérifier qu'elle a les bases nécessaires pour un cours de bio non prévu au programme du bac, ça me rassurerait.

— Je l'ai déjà fait il y a un an et demi, rappela Ruth.

— Ça fait loin et c'était encore purement théorique. C'est du concret maintenant. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser quand je suis arrivé et j'ai vu comment il la regarde. Je sais parfaitement à quoi il pense et, vu la manière dont elle rougit quand il est dans les parages ou qu'on parle de lui, il a toute ses chances.

— Tu n'es pas tenté de virer le prof ? s'enquit Ruth.

— Bah, il me plaît bien le gamin. Il dit bonjour, il tient les portes et trie correctement ses ordures. De toute manière, ça finira bien par arriver, alors autant que j'ai le prétendant sous la main pour lui dire deux mots en cas de besoin.

— Ah, j'aimerais voir ça, pouffa Ruth.

— En attendant, joue ta partie, d'accord ?

— Compte sur moi. Et à toi, je te le donne quand ton cours de soutien ?

— Demain soir, ça te va ?

Quentin voyait Ruth en privé en fonction des disponibilités que lui laissait son emploi du temps assez chargé. Il passait généralement avec elle le samedi où Alexia allait voir ses sœurs en prison. Ils en profitaient pour sortir en ville ou flâner dans un parc. D'autres fois, Quentin la rejoignait à son appartement après qu'Alexia se soit couchée — il ne justifiait pas ses absences auprès de la jeune fille ; c'était parfois pour le travail, parfois pour le plaisir, elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Quand Ruth venait dîner pour passer un peu de temps avec Alexia, il la 'raccompagnait' parfois.

Quentin avait la nette impression que Ruth traînait moins dans les bars qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir de certitude : elle ne l'appelait à la rescousse que lorsqu'elle avait un problème. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui la poussait à partir régulièrement en chasse, mais c'est sur lui qu'elle se reposait quand la situation lui échappait, ce qui était en soi une grande marque de confiance.

Il savait aussi qu'il était le seul devant lequel elle se montrait vulnérable. Ils avaient passé un cap, un an auparavant, lors de la crise qu'il avait eue avec Alexia. Ce jour-là, quand il avait crié à Ruth sa crainte du mensonge et de la dissimulation, Quentin avait révélé à quel point Tam avait mis à mal sa fierté et sa confiance en lui. Depuis, il la sentait plus sincère sur ses propres ressentis. Elle osait parfois laisser tomber l'ironie et le sarcasme derrière lesquels elle dissimulait son mal-être et s'autorisait à montrer sa fragilité. Ces jours-là, il faisait son possible pour l'égayer et lui faire retrouver une bonne humeur, sans doute un peu factice, mais qui témoignait que le mauvais moment était passé.

**ooOoo**

Alexia manqua d'enthousiaste quand vint le moment de partir en Angleterre au mois de février. Quentin supposait qu'elle regrettait ses leçons de maths mais son niveau en anglais exigeait de tels sacrifices. Sébastien, qui avait son permis, se proposa pour amener la jeune fille à la gare, et Quentin accepta l'offre et fit mine de ne pas remarquer qu'ils partaient très en avance, sans doute pour se donner le temps de se faire de longs adieux.

En mars, Quentin participa à l'aube à une arrestation massive qui se solda par une fusillade. Il n'était pas aux premières loges, ils étaient appuyés par les spécialistes de la BAC. Néanmoins, cela tourna mal, et il apprit avec consternation qu'un de ses collègues avait pris une balle et que ses jours étaient en danger. Il réalisa que cela allait être rapidement médiatisé et il envoya immédiatement un texto à sa mère lui assurant qu'il allait bien.

Vers midi, il était en plein interrogatoire d'une des personnes interpellées quand son téléphone vibra mais il était trop occupé pour y répondre. Il ne vit que deux heures plus tard qu'Alexia et Ruth avaient toutes les deux tenté de le joindre. Sa protégée devait être en cours à l'heure qu'il était et, plutôt que de l'appeler, il lui envoya un sms : '_Dsl, pas pu prendre appel. Rappelle moi quand tu sors_'.

Il était en train de composer un message pour Ruth quand son téléphone sonna. Constatant que c'était Alexia, il répondit :

— Tu vas bien ? demanda la voix blanche de l'adolescente.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas en cours ?

— Je suis sortie en recevant ton texto. Tu étais à l'arrestation ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais j'étais à l'abri. Y'a pas de quoi sécher un cours. Tu y retournes ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

— Alex ?

Il ne perçut que des bruits de sanglots. Il réalisa qu'il aurait dû la rassurer dès le matin, elle aussi. Avec les téléphones modernes, les nouvelles de ce genre atteignaient les élèves dans les lycées, même s'ils n'avaient pas accès à la télévision et la radio. Il se sentit complètement impuissant, ne pouvant absolument pas quitter le commissariat à ce moment-là.

— Alex, réponds-moi !

— Quentin, sanglota-t-elle.

— Calme-toi, je vais bien, je n'ai jamais été en danger. Tu sors à quelle heure ?

— A dix-sept heures.

— Essaie de retourner en classe, d'accord ? Je ne peux vraiment pas venir tout de suite.

— C'est bon, hoqueta Alexia. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur.

— Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de mot plus tôt. A ce soir, Tête de Piaf.

Il l'entendit renifler et elle coupa. Renonçant au sms, il appela directement Ruth :

— Quentin, t'es toujours vivant ?

— Oui, oui, désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée plus tôt.

— Tu as eu Alexia ? Elle était complètement paniquée !

— Oui, je viens de raccrocher avec elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être au courant, se justifia-t-il.

— Sur les infos en continu, on ne parle que du "gigantesque coup de filet de la BRB de Lyon" et du flic qui s'est fait descendre, lui apprit Ruth d'une voix agacée.

— Il n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma, précisa Quentin.

— Ils ont annoncé son décès tout à l'heure.

— Oh merde !

— Et toi tu étais injoignable !

— Je sais, j'ai passé cinq heures en salle d'interrogatoire, j'ai même pas déjeuné. Vraiment, je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétées comme ça. Ecoute, je dois y aller. Tu pourrais rester avec Alex ce soir ? Je vais sans doute rentrer très tard et ça m'ennuie qu'elle passe la soirée toute seule.

— Pas de problème. Elle sort tôt ?

— Dans trois heures.

— Je vais tenter de la récupérer. T'en fais pas pour elle, je m'en occupe.

— Merci. Je te rappelle dès que je peux.

Quentin rejoignit ses collègues qui faisaient grise mine, ayant eux aussi appris l'information.

Quentin rentra vers minuit. Il avait brièvement appelé chez lui à chaque fois qu'il avait eu une pause. Ruth était restée avec Alexia, lui tenant compagnie pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs et ayant mangé avec elle.

Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, Ruth était devant son ordinateur et il n'y avait plus de lumière dans le réduit d'Alexia.

— Elle a éteint il y a une demi-heure, l'informa l'assistante sociale en chuchotant.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'approcha de l'alcôve.

— Je suis rentré, je vais bien, assura-t-il à voix basse.

La porte coulissa et, tel un fantôme blanc dans son grand t-shirt, Alexia en sortit les cheveux ébouriffés. Sans mot dire, elle alla à Quentin qui lui ouvrit les bras. Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ruth contemplait la scène, le regard ému. Quand Alexia se dégagea, elle murmura :

— Je savais que c'était ta brigade, ils l'avaient précisé.

— J'aurai dû te contacter, je sais.

— Je ne savais pas que tu risquais ta vie comme ça.

— C'est très rare. Moi aussi je suis inquiet quand tu sors le soir, quand tu fais tes acrobaties en roller, ou simplement quand tu traverses la rue. Mais les chances que cela se passe mal sont infimes.

— L'autre, il est mort.

— Je sais, ça me fait mal aussi. Je le connaissais.

Elle se serra encore contre lui, mais pour le réconforter cette fois.

— Allez, va dormir, lui dit Quentin. Il est tard.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et obéit.

— Tu veux que je reste ? demanda Ruth.

— Je veux bien, oui, accepta Quentin.

Ils se préparèrent pour dormir. Quand il éteignit la lumière, elle commença à passer sa main sous son haut de pyjama.

— Non, l'arrêta-t-il. Avec la petite à côté, je ne pourrai pas.

— Et comment tu feras quand tu auras des mômes ? interrogea-t-elle.

— J'aurai un appartement plus grand, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle lui tourna le dos en se calant contre lui et il s'enroula autour d'elle, heureux de sa présence. Néanmoins, des pensées noires tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

— Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, chuchota-t-il. Ce genre d'opération est très encadré, on n'est pas supposés être en danger.

— Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas comme à la télé ? Vous ne vous lancez pas à l'assaut de méchants avec vos gilets pare-balle ?

— Quand on nous tire dessus, c'est plutôt par surprise. On se fait abattre comme des chiens alors qu'on pensait être sur une affaire tranquille, dit-il d'une voix amère.

— Eh, raconte pas ça à Alexia !

— Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter !

Il y eut un silence, puis elle demanda :

— Pourquoi tu me le racontes à moi ?

Il resta un moment interdit à l'énoncé de la question, puis réalisa qu'il ne la considérait pas comme assez attachée à lui pour s'en alarmer. Mais son ton démontrait le contraire.

— Je suis désolé, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Je suis bouleversé par ce qui vient d'arriver et ça avait besoin de sortir.

Il bougea un peu la tête pour permettre à ses lèvres de passer sous sa chevelure et embrasser sa nuque.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble et repartirent chacun à leurs occupations. Alexia resta angoissée plusieurs jours puis la routine effaça les derniers vestiges de sa frayeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Quentin vivait la disparition d'un collègue. Lui aussi accepta l'inévitable et se replongea dans ses dossiers.

Il repensa cependant à l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Ruth. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'appelaient presque tous les jours pour partager leurs joies et leurs déconvenues, se rendaient mutuellement des services, savaient pouvoir faire appel à l'autre à tout heure du jour et de la nuit.

Il avait eu pas mal d'amis quand il était étudiant ou à l'école de police, mais n'avait jamais pu s'appuyer sur eux ainsi. Il aurait pu se rapprocher davantage d'Odile, avait-il réalisé après coup, mais ils avaient trop tenu tous les deux à sauvegarder leur vie privée et ils avaient, pour la défendre, gardé un mur entre eux qui ne s'était fissuré que lorsqu'il était parti.

Tam avait laissé un vide immense dans sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas remplacée — et il savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour laisser quelqu'un prendre sa place — mais il avait comblé le creux de son absence par un bizarre et improbable assemblage. Une amie-amante qui ne lui était même pas fidèle et une adolescente rattachée à lui par rien d'autre qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais qui lui était aussi chère qu'un enfant de son propre sang.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Cette fois-ci, c'est une excellent passage vers la nouvelle année que je vous souhaite. N'oubliez pas de faire la liste de vos bonnes résolutions !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre s'appelant "_Quelque chose pour elle_".


	14. Quelque chose pour elle

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XIV : Quelque chose pour elle  
**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Avril – septembre 2007_**

Les vacances de Pâques furent studieuses. Tous les professeurs d'Alexia avaient prévu des contrôles à la rentrée, sur la totalité du programme déjà étudié. La jeune fille avait protesté mais Quentin lui avait fait remarquer que c'était comme un nouveau bac blanc — le précédent avait eu lieu en mars.

Comme l'année précédente pour la préparation de son bac de français, la jeune fille s'arrangea pour travailler avec ses camarades de classe. Alexia privilégiait cependant la compagnie de Sébastien pour ses révisions en maths et en physique et Quentin soupçonna que ce n'était pas uniquement pour des raisons scolaires.

Alexia étudiait sérieusement et les notes obtenues dans la plupart des matières — y compris en anglais — s'étaient maintenues tout au long de l'année à un niveau honorable. Quand vint le moment de remplir les dossiers pour l'année suivante. Quentin poussa Alexia à demander les meilleurs lycées pour s'inscrire en classe préparatoire scientifique, passage obligé pour intégrer l'école d'ingénieur de ses rêves.

Au début du mois de mai, Quentin et ses collègues bouclèrent enfin une enquête qui les avait beaucoup occupés les semaines précédentes. L'inspecteur Mercier qui dirigerait l'équipe donna le signal du départ dès seize heures en compensation des nombreuses heures supplémentaires effectuées les jours précédents. Quentin en fut ravi. Il allait enfin avoir un peu de temps à lui durant la soirée et pouvoir se coucher tôt.

Au moment où il claquait la porte derrière lui et commençait à retirer son arme de son étui, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Des cahiers ouverts semblaient abandonnés sur la table du salon et une chemise prenait ses aises sur le dossier du canapé en compagnie d'un T-shirt qu'il avait déjà vu sur Alexia. Ni la jeune fille, ni le propriétaire de la chemise n'étaient en vue.

— Euh, je crois que j'ai oublié le pain. J'y retourne, lança Quentin en direction de la porte à moitié fermée du réduit de sa protégée.

Sur le palier, il se rappela que c'était un jour de cours de maths et en conclut que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rentrer plus tôt. Quand il revint avec le pain et quelques autres courses une demi-heure plus tard, son salon était de nouveau en ordre et il n'y avait plus trace du voisin. Alexia — qui avait réintégré son T-shirt — faisait ses devoirs à sa place habituelle.

— Désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit Quentin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la considérait pas comme en tort. Le traiteur était encore ouvert, je t'ai pris de la macédoine, enchaîna-t-il.

— Merci, tenta-t-elle de répondre sur un ton naturel, le rose aux joues. Y'a des escalopes de veau et haricots verts, ce soir, tu veux que je t'aide à les préparer ?

— Non, termine tes devoirs, je vais m'en occuper, déclina Quentin ne voulant pas lui imposer un moment embarrassant.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'inspecteur arriva dans le hall de son immeuble alors que Sébastien attendait l'ascenseur. Il le salua à son habitude et s'amusa de voir le jeune homme lui répondre d'un ton emprunté sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. La montée se fit en silence. Sébastien descendit au second étage, avant que Quentin n'ait trouvé quoi lui dire pour normaliser leurs relations. Soudain, le policier réalisa qu'il voulait vraiment avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le petit ami d'Alexia. Il retint de justessse la porte qui se refermait et suivit le jeune homme sur son palier.

— Sébastien, je peux te dire deux mots ?

Il vit l'interpellé déglutir convulsivement.

— Oui, Monsieur Chapuis.

Quentin se dit que la voisine devait être rentrée. Il montra la porte donnant sur la cage d'escalier et ils s'y isolèrent. Quentin appuya sur la minuterie.

— Inutile de me regarder comme ça, vous avez l'âge de faire ce que vous avez envie ensemble et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le reprocher, commença-t-il. La seule chose dont je veux être certain, c'est que tu es bien conscient des précautions à prendre pour vous protéger et pour éviter une grossesse.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un peu rassuré, mais pas très à l'aise.

— Vous utilisez un moyen de contraception ? interrogea Quentin.

— Oui, Monsieur Chapuis, assura Sébastien d'un ton embarrassé.

— Préservatif ? insista l'inspecteur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

— Bien. (Quentin réfléchit quelques secondes.) Si vous en manquez, il y a une boite de secours dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je préfère que tu ailles piocher dedans plutôt que tu te dises que, pour une fois, vous pouvez vous en passer, d'accord ?

— Oui, Monsieur Chapuis.

— J'espère aussi que tu te conduis avec Alexia avec gentillesse et respect.

— Oui, Monsieur Chapuis.

La lumière s'éteignit. Quentin la ralluma.

— Et que tu n'oublies pas que tu es supposé lui donner des cours de maths. Je te paie pour qu'elle ait un bon niveau en fin d'année. Je veux des résultats, d'accord ?

— Oui, Monsieur Chapuis.

— Voilà, j'ai fini.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder et Quentin comprit que son voisin attendait qu'il le délivre. Il rouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le palier.

— Si tu as envie de me parler de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

— Oui, Monsieur Chapuis.

Espérant qu'il avait rempli son rôle, Quentin grimpa l'escalier pour rejoindre son quatrième étage.

**ooOoo**

Un mois plus tard, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, occupée à faire la vaisselle, Alexia informa Quentin qui nettoyait la table :

— Juste pour que tu sois au courant, j'ai parlé avec Ruth, et je pense que je vais prendre la pilule.

— C'est une bonne idée, reconnut Quentin préférant ne pas imaginer les ennuis qui lui tomberaient dessus si sa protégée tombait accidentellement enceinte. Vous comptez arrêter les préservatifs ? s'enquit-il.

— Ben oui, reconnut Alexia d'une voix embarrassée, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à ce qu'il pose une question aussi précise.

— Dans ce cas j'aimerais que vous fassiez tous les deux un test pour vérifier que tout va bien. Tant que vous n'avez pas les résultats, je veux que tu continues à te protéger.

— Oui, Ruth m'en a parlé, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais attrapé quelque chose, fit remarquer Alexia en se retournant, l'éponge à la main. Et Sébastien m'a promis...

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il t'a dit, l'interrompit Quentin. Et je ne connais pas tous tes antécédents médicaux, non plus. De toute manière, c'est pas à la tête du client, ça doit être un réflexe. Je veux deux analyses négatives concernant les principales MST, point.

— Bon, si tu y tiens, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en retournant à ses assiettes.

— Et mettez-vous bien d'accord, continua Quentin. Si l'un de vous deux va voir ailleurs, qu'il se protège pour ne mettre personne en danger.

— Voir ailleurs ! Et puis quoi encore ? s'indigna-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau, faisant gicler de l'eau mousseuse.

— C'est pas une invitation mais puisque vous allez aborder le sujet, autant tout prévoir, tu ne crois pas ? justifia le policier.

Alexia revint à sa vaisselle et resta silencieuse un moment. Quentin craignit de l'avoir choquée mais elle reprit d'une voix qui exprimait davantage la réflexion que le trouble :

— Ça arrive souvent que les gens aillent voir ailleurs ?

— Eh bien, oui, on entend pas mal de couples qui évoquent ce genre de problèmes, reconnut Quentin. Mais il ne faut pas généraliser. Beaucoup de personnes sont fidèles.

— Tu penses que c'est important la fidélité dans un couple ? questionna Alexia.

Quentin se demanda dans quelle mesure la question s'adressait spécifiquement à lui — Ruth avait-elle confié à la petite qu'ils avaient une relation non exclusive ? — ou si c'était une interrogation d'ordre général. Il tenta de donner une réponse la plus neutre possible :

— Ce qui est important, c'est le respect et l'honnêteté. Il est incorrect de blesser l'autre intentionnellement, de ne pas prendre en compte ses envies et ses besoins ou de le considérer comme un objet. En fait, c'est un peu la même chose que dans les autres sortes de relation.

— Pas vraiment, objecta Alexia qui était de nouveau tournée vers Quentin. Si je tombais amoureuse d'un autre garçon en plus de Sébastien, il risque de ne pas apprécier, alors que je peux avoir autant d'amis que je veux.

— C'est vrai que l'exclusivité amoureuse est la norme, reconnut le policier. Pour la plupart des couples c'est implicitement convenu et ne pas s'y soumettre est une façon de blesser l'autre.

— Donc la fidélité, c'est important.

— Chaque couple peut définir ce qui est important ou non dans son cas particulier, tempéra Quentin. Il n'y a pas de modèle absolu. Les attentes peuvent beaucoup varier d'une personne à l'autre, voire pour une même personne en fonction du partenaire et du moment. Si pour toi ça compte, alors c'est une des conditions de votre couple.

Alexia resta songeuse un moment, avant de reformuler :

— En résumé, on fait ce qu'on veut tant qu'on s'est mis d'accord ?

— En gros, oui. Enfin, dans ton cas et celui de Sébastien, vous ne faites rien qui mette en danger votre santé ou vos études, car là c'est _moi_ qui ne suis pas d'accord, précisa Quentin.

— Euh, oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton obéissant.

— Et j'attends de toi que tu aies toujours une attitude correcte envers tes petits copains et que tu exiges d'eux la même attitude. Tu respectes les autres et tu te respectes toi-même. C'est important.

— D'accord, fit-elle la mine concentrée.

— Bien. (Il attendit quelques instants puis reprit :) Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, on va peut-être la finir, cette vaisselle !

**ooOoo**

Un soir de mai, Quentin était en train de regarder la télévision quand il reçut un sms de Ruth : _'Viens'_. Il grimaça : il voulait bien aller la chercher, mais sans indication de lieu, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il la rappela immédiatement mais cela ne répondit pas. Il laissa un message lui demandant de lui indiquer où elle se trouvait.

— Tu dois sortir ? demanda Alexia.

— Pas pour le moment, répondit-il.

Quentin termina de regarder son émission, prépara la table pour le petit-déjeuner et dit bonsoir à Alexia qui se couchait. Il rappela Ruth, mais il tomba de nouveau sur sa messagerie. Il songea à aller dormir à son tour mais le texto de Ruth le turlupinait. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui et il était contrarié de ne pouvoir y répondre.

Soudain, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il prit son téléphone et ses clés et sortit. Il commença par aller chez elle. Ensuite, il pourrait faire la tournée des bars où il était déjà allé la récupérer. Une chouette fin de soirée en perspective !

Il repéra la voiture de Ruth à proximité de l'immeuble où elle habitait. Avait-elle réussi à rentrer sans aide, finalement ? Il monta chez elle et sonna. Pas de réponse. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de la joindre. A ce moment, il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone qui venait de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Elle ne répondit pas plus que les dernières fois. Il sentit que ce n'était pas bon signe et se mit à tambouriner sur la porte, sans autre conséquence que de faire sortir le voisin.

— Eh ! qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'appelle les flics si vous continuez !

— Avez-vous vu dernièrement la femme qui vit ici ? Est-elle sortie ce soir ?

— La punk ? J'en sais rien, moi.

Quentin considéra la situation. Il y avait de fortes probabilités que Ruth soit simplement trop ivre pour entendre son téléphone et le raffut qu'il avait fait. Mais il y avait le texto qui ressemblait fort à un appel au secours. Il se décida de suivre son instinct : il appela les pompiers.

Après avoir fracturé sa porte, ils la trouvèrent inconsciente sur son canapé. Une bouteille d'alcool et un verre étaient sur la table basse. Des grains blanchâtres à côté du verre les alertèrent. Quentin fouilla frénétiquement la salle de bain puis les poubelles. Ce fut dans les coussins du canapé qu'il trouva enfin une boite de somnifères. Elle était complètement vide.

Il tint la main de Ruth alors qu'ils fonçaient vers l'hôpital le plus proche, partagé entre angoisse et colère. Deux heures plus tard, on lui annonça qu'elle était hors de danger. Il eut le droit de passer la voir. La voyant tellement vulnérable, profondément endormie, avec son teint blême, ses cernes noirs et son bras lié à la perfusion, il sentit sa rage fondre pour ne laisser que l'inquiétude. Il l'embrassa sur le front et rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain fut difficile.

— Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Alexia.

Il ne se sentit pas la force de lui apprendre ce qui s'était passé et de gérer ensuite son désarroi.

— J'ai dû répondre à un appel d'urgence cette nuit, éluda-t-il. Je suis dans le coaltar, ce matin.

— Oui, je vois. Essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir.

— Je vais tenter ça, oui, mentit-il.

Il passa à l'hôpital avant de se rendre au commissariat, mais Ruth dormait encore. Il eut du mal à se concentrer dans la journée. Heureusement Mercier ne fit aucune réflexion : il était habitué au rythme totalement irrégulier de son subalterne, parfaitement inefficace certains jours, faisant avancer les dossiers à pas de géants à d'autres moments.

Le soir, Ruth était réveillée quand il arriva dans sa chambre. Quentin s'assit sur le fauteuil près de son lit, sans rien dire, ne sachant pas par où commencer tellement ses sentiments étaient mêlés.

— Parait que tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

— C'était ce que tu voulais ? questionna-t-il.

Elle détourna la tête.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui :

— Tu es en colère.

— Oui, je suis en colère ! Tu te rends compte la trouille que j'ai eue ? Et je l'ai même pas encore dit à Alex !

— Tu n'es pas obligé de lui en parler !

— Tu sais ce que je pense de la dissimulation. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas la seule concernée. On est trois à être impliqués, tu piges ?

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu peux ! assura-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il respira profondément pour se calmer. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et continua d'un ton plus doux :

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

— Faut que j'arrête de parler avec ma mère. A chaque fois, ça se passe mal.

— Ta mère qui t'a laissée en pension toute ton enfance ? se rappela Quentin qui avait encore en tête son plaidoyer pour qu'il ne laisse pas l'oncle d'Alexia envoyer la petite en internat.

— Oui. Je ne lui ai apporté que des déceptions.

— Quand un enfant n'apporte que des déceptions, c'est que l'attente n'était pas réaliste, jugea Quentin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait que tu ne lui aies pas donné ?

— Un statut, de l'argent.

— Ce n'est pas à un enfant d'apporter ça.

— Elle ne semble pas le savoir.

— Moi, je le sais, assura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux. Et comment tu étais supposée apporter tout ça à ta mère ?

— Elle espérait se faire épouser par un type riche. Elle l'a coincé en tombant enceinte. Mais il s'est défilé un mois avant ma naissance. Du coup, quand je suis née, je n'étais qu'une charge pour elle.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre, il la serra contre lui.

— Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, mais elle a quand même réussi à le responsabiliser vis-à-vis de moi. Il n'a jamais voulu la revoir ni me reconnaître, mais il a payé une institution religieuse où j'ai été placée comme pensionnaire de ma petite enfance jusqu'à l'obtention de mon bac. Remarque, c'était pas si terrible en soi. Certaines sœurs étaient gentilles. Enfin, des fois.

— Ça ne remplace pas une famille. Tu n'as jamais eu de relations avec ton père?

— Non. Comme il ne s'est jamais réellement intéressé à moi, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'intéresser à lui. De toute manière, il a une femme et des enfants maintenant. Je ne vais pas aller mettre le bazar dans sa vie, ça m'apporterait quoi ? En plus, il a eu bien raison de ne pas épouser ma mère, elle lui aurait gâché la vie. Et s'il n'avait pas payé mon pensionnat, ça aurait été bien pire pour moi. J'estime que nous sommes quittes.

Quentin ne trouva rien à répondre à ce raisonnement.

— Bref, continua Ruth, quand je suis sortie de là, j'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais bête comme mes pieds. Première erreur, je suis retournée chez ma mère. J'aurais pourtant dû comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, non ?

— C'est son comportement qui est anormal, pas le tien, assura Quentin.

— Mais elle avait de la ressource et elle m'a présenté à un de ses amis qui a bien voulu m'épouser. Comme ça tout le monde était content : elle s'était débarrassé de moi, il avait de la chair fraîche dans son lit, et moi j'avais enfin une maison à moi et quelqu'un qui s'intéressait de temps en temps à ma petite personne. Je crois même que j'ai été heureuse à un moment dans ma petite bulle rose.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a fait éclater la bulle ?

— Quand j'ai trouvé une autre femme dans mon lit avec mon mari.

— Ah.

— Je suis partie, j'ai erré, j'ai atterri dans un bar. Le premier. Un type m'a hébergé pour la nuit. J'ai eu de la chance, assez vite un de mes 'hébergeurs' m'a amené dans une sorte d'hôtel pour couples adultères où j'ai trouvé du travail de femme de chambre. C'était assez dur car tu te casses le dos à soulever les matelas à longueur de journée, mais au moins je pouvait me payer à manger. Le tôlier m'a même fait un prix pour laisser dormir dans une chambre trop petite pour être proposée aux clients. La première fois que j'ai été indépendante, en somme.

Quentin était au-delà des mots. Il ne pouvait offrir que ses bras et son écoute.

— J'arrivais à me loger et me nourrir, mais j'ai continué d'aller dans les bars... En fait, je crois que ce qui m'attirait là, c'était voir des gens faire un effort pour me plaire. C'était la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrivait. Par contre, j'étais pas très au point pour la contraception à l'époque et, un jour, je me suis retrouvée devant une assistance sociale pour un avortement. Ça m'a fait comme un électrochoc. Je me suis dit que c'était ça que je voulais faire. Trouver des solutions pour les gourdes comme moi. En sortant de là, j'ai trouvé un autre travail, mieux payé. Tu sais, j'ai quand même un bac avec mention très bien. Et je me suis concentrée sur mon objectif. J'ai passé mon bafa, fait des colos, et je me suis inscrite à une formation pour passer le concours de l'école d'assistante sociale. J'ai fait un peu de tout pour couvrir le frais des mes études, des boulots chez McDo, du baby-sitting, des ménages... J'ai eu le concours du premier coup, j'ai suivi les trois ans de formation, et voilà.

Quentin l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête, comprenant les épreuves que recouvrait le '_et voilà_'.

— Les bars, c'est toujours pour te rassurer sur tes capacités à plaire ? demanda-t-il.

— Les mecs, quand ils veulent une femme, ils lui disent des choses gentilles, précisa-t-elle.

— Mais c'est purement intéressé, fit remarquer Quentin. Ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'ils pensent vraiment.

— Peut-être, mais au moins ils se donnent la peine d'inventer. S'il le font, c'est bien que tu as au moins une petite chose qui leur parait en valoir la peine, non ?

Sous le regard peiné de son ami, elle reconnut d'une voix humble :

— Je suis pathétique, je sais ! (Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle ajouta :) Les dernières fois, je crois que c'était juste pour avoir une excuse pour t'appeler à l'aide.

— Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes qu'il te suffit de me demander de venir ? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

— Et en plus, je suis stupide, assura-t-elle.

— Tu sais bien que non. Qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée à faire ça hier soir ? questionna Quentin. Juste parler avec ta mère ?

— Ça suffit largement, crois-moi. Elle m'avait appelé pour m'annoncer que mon ex-mari venait de se remarier.

— Tu l'aimes encore ?

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est la façon dont elle m'a parlé. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'ai abandonné mon mari pour une raison aussi insignifiante que l'infidélité sous le toit conjugal. Pour elle, j'ai juste fait une erreur monumentale et stupide et elle me l'a répété une fois de plus.

Ruth secoua la tête comme pour chasser des pensées parasites.

— Je ne veux pas te dire ce qu'elle m'a balancé hier, déclara-t-elle d'un ton fatigué. C'est pour me les sortir de la tête que j'ai bu et, comme ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai pris un somnifère pour dormir enfin.

— Tu n'en n'a pas pris qu'un, Ruth, rappela Quentin d'un ton désolé.

— Je sais, ils me l'ont dit. Je ne devais plus avoir les idées très claires.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de dépasser la dose ? demanda-t-il partagé entre l'incrédulité et le soulagement.

— Je n'ai pas de souvenirs très nets, reconnut-elle. En tout cas, je ne me rappelle pas avoir désiré... une solution aussi radicale. Mais le médecin que j'ai vu aujourd'hui semble persuadé du contraire.

— C'est vrai que tu m'avais appelé, convint Quentin.

— J'ai fait ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Oui, tu m'as envoyé un sms où tu me demandes de venir.

— Ah bon ?

— Mais oui.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et lui montra le message qu'il n'avait pas encore effacé.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, confirma-t-elle en secouant la tête avec perplexité.

— Au moins, maintenant, tu sais qu'il suffit de demander pour que je vienne, souligna-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois, indique le lieu, j'arriverai plus vite.

Une aide soignante frappa et entra. C'était l'heure du repas.

— Faut que j'y aille, réalisa Quentin. Alexia m'attend. Je passerai demain.

— Tu n'es pas obligé.

— Non, je ne suis pas obligé.

Alexia planchait sur ses révisions quand il arriva chez lui. Quand il la vit studieuse, le bout de sa langue entre les dents comme déjà auparavant au café, il se dit qu'il n'était pas utile de la troubler avec Ruth. Ça pouvait bien attendre un peu.

— Ah, tu es là, se réjouit-elle en levant la tête. Comme tu n'arrivais pas, j'ai déjà mangé mais je peux te tenir compagnie.

— T'en fais pas, j'ai pas trop faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite.

— C'est vrai que tu es fatigué. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

— Oh, Quentin, tu as eu Ruth aujourd'hui ?

— Pourquoi ? s'immobilisa-t-il.

— Je lui ai laissé un message hier, mais elle ne m'a pas rappelée. Elle le fait d'habitude.

Quentin comprit qu'Alexia commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de leur amie. Non, il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de repousser le moment. Il fit demi-tour et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il posa une main sur son bras :

— Hier soir, par erreur, Ruth a pris trop de somnifères. Je suis arrivé à temps, elle est hors de danger, mais elle va rester à l'hôpital quelques jours.

Alexia resta un moment figée sous le choc puis demanda d'une voix sans timbre :

— Comment elle va ?

— Je viens de passer un moment avec elle, elle va plutôt bien maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour elle ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

— Rien de plus que ce que nous faisons déjà. Allez, t'en fais pas trop, Tête de Piaf, elle sera bientôt sur pied.

— C'était vraiment par erreur ? demanda Alexia d'un ton troublé.

— Oui, j'en ai discuté avec elle, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Par contre, vu les circonstances, elle va avoir un suivi psy et c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas aller la voir.

Il lut encore le doute dans son regard et ajouta :

— Je ne te l'aurais pas caché, Alex. Tu me connais.

Elle hocha la tête, manifestement convaincue par cet argument.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Tu l'embrasseras pour moi la prochaine fois que tu la verras ?

— J'y manquerai pas. Et toi, n'oublie pas que tu es à trois semaines du bac, alors concentre-toi sur ça, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

— D'accord. Va te coucher, lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse. Tu as l'air vanné.

— Ça ira, toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Oui, t'en fais pas. Mais va dormir, sinon je vais me faire du souci pour toi aussi.

Il la serra contre lui pour lui dire bonsoir et regagna sa chambre.

**ooOoo**

Le samedi suivant, Quentin annonça à Alexia :

— Ruth sort lundi. Je dois aller chez elle pour faire réparer sa porte et ranger un peu son appartement.

— Réparer sa porte ?

— Oui, les pompiers n'ont pas pu rentrer par la fenêtre, ils ont dû forcer sa serrure. On a pu refermer de manière provisoire, mais il faut que je fasse réparer ça.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

— Tu as du boulot, non ?

— Je peux faire une pause. J'en ai besoin je crois. De faire un petit quelque chose pour elle.

Il tenta de se rappeler dans quel état étaient les lieux. A priori, rien qui ne soit trop choquant pour l'adolescente.

— Entendu.

Les pompiers avaient laissé le salon sens dessus dessous, les meubles poussés pour faire de la place, les étuis en papiers des instruments stériles sur le sol, ainsi qu'une partie des vêtements de Ruth, qu'ils avaient rapidement retirés pour poser les perfusions et soutenir son corps défaillant. Quentin avait aussi mis le bazar en recherchant fiévreusement les produits qu'elle avait ingérés pour donner un indice au médecin qui la prenait en charge.

Le temps qu'ils remettent tout en ordre, le serrurier était arrivé. Il commença à démonter la serrure encore en place sous l'œil intéressé d'Alexia, bien que cette dernière soit supposée revoir sa géographie qu'elle avait amenée avec elle.

— Pourquoi vous ne réparez pas l'ancienne serrure ? demanda-t-elle quand l'artisan sembla se préparer à en remonter une autre.

— Celle que je vais mettre à la place est bien mieux, expliqua le serrurier.

— Vous plaisantez ! D'abord, c'est rien de la réparer, l'ancienne! Et la vôtre, c'est de la pacotille. Même moi, je vous l'ouvre en cinq minutes.

— Écoutez, mademoiselle, laissez moi faire mon travail.

— C'est pas du travail, ça, c'est de l'amateurisme. Enfin, Quentin, tu ne peux pas le laisser monter cette camelote !

— Tu l'ouvrirais vraiment en cinq minutes ? s'enquit-il.

Elle rougit brusquement.

— Euh, je…

— Si tu allais jouer ailleurs, gamine, au lieu de raconter des bêtises ! grogna le serrurier. J'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec les minettes.

— Dites donc, lui parlez pas comme ça, s'insurgea Quentin.

— Faut savoir élever ses gosses, Monsieur.

— Tu pourrais vraiment l'ouvrir en cinq minutes ? se fit confirmer Quentin. Je veux dire, si tu avais le matériel qu'il te faut ?

— Ce serait possible juste avec une pince et du fil de fer. Y en a ici, je peux te montrer si tu veux, assura Alexia qui connaissait bien la boite à outils de Ruth, assurant le bricolage de base chez elle comme elle le faisait chez Quentin. Bon, enfin, il me faudrait sans doute plus de temps parce que je manque de pratique, reconnut-elle.

— Et l'ancienne, tu pourrais faire pareil ? s'inquiéta Quentin.

— Non, parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus complexe, du coup, c'est bien plus long. C'est pour ça qu'il faut mieux la garder. Elle a l'air foutue mais en fait il suffit de changer cette pièce-là pour qu'elle soit comme neuve.

— Je comprends. Bon, Monsieur, je pense que nous allons nous passer de votre serrure et de vos services.

L'artisan protesta mais Quentin lui tendit un chèque pour son déplacement et le temps passé sur place. Le serrurier finit par partir fort mécontent en lançant un :

— C'est de la graine de cambrioleur que vous avez là, monsieur !

Alexia jeta un regard gêné vers Quentin.

— Bah, c'était pour la bonne cause, la rassura ce dernier. C'est pas tout ça, mais faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour nous réparer cette serrure et la remonter. A moins que tu ne saches le faire ?

— Non et j'ai pas le matériel.

— Bah, c'est bien dommage. Allez retourne à ta géo, moi je me lance dans la chasse au serrurier.

**ooOoo**

Ruth rentra chez elle. Elle avait un traitement à prendre — même si elle n'avait pas volontairement tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, le médecin qui s'était occupée d'elle semblait penser qu'elle avait besoin d'un soutien. Elle s'était également engagée à voir un psychologue, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère, mais qui rassura Quentin qui se sentait incapable d'assumer seul le suivi de son amie.

Elle était venue dîner chez eux. Quand elle était arrivée, Alexia l'avait longuement serrée contre elle. Quentin avait vu que Ruth en avait été très touchée et il espérait que cela l'amènerait à prendre davantage de précautions quand elle maniait les médicaments.

Alexia était dans la dernière ligne droite de ses révisions. Elle passa les épreuves écrites de son bac puis révisa ses oraux. En rentrant d'une nuit de garde, un matin, Quentin trouva Sébastien dans la cuisine avec Alexia. Cette dernière lui adressa un grand sourire, tandis que son soupirant avait l'air nettement plus crispé.

— Bonjour les jeunes. J'ai apporté les croissants.

Il n'y en avait que deux mais Alexia partagea le sien avec son amoureux d'un mouvement naturel.

— Ta nuit s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle à son tuteur.

— Oui, assez calme. Quels sont tes projets, aujourd'hui ?

— Révision. Pareil pour Seb.

Le jeune homme avait passé les concours des grandes écoles et était dans l'attente du résultat de ses écrits. Il travaillait dur en espérant pouvoir passer les oraux.

— C'est bien. Ta mère sait que tu es là ? demanda Quentin à Sébastien.

— Euh, non, je lui ai dit que…

— Je ne veux pas savoir ! l'interrompit l'inspecteur. Et sache que je désapprouve le mensonge, même si je sais que cela ne me regarde pas.

Sébastien jeta un regard incertain à Alexia qui lui renvoya une moue rassurante.

— Bon, je vais dormir un peu. Travaillez bien !

**ooOoo**

Alexia eut son bac du premier coup, avec la mention 'Très bien'. Mais ce qui la ravit le plus, fut son 15 en anglais.

— On était partis de loin, commenta Quentin. On voit que tu as bien bossé.

De son côté, il se sentait absolument épuisé, physiquement et nerveusement, entre le bac de sa protégée et l'inquiétude que lui causait Ruth qu'il sentait malgré tout assez fragile. Il s'en ouvrit à sa mère :

— Pose deux semaines et vient à la maison, proposa-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de laisser Ruth aussi longtemps, hésita-t-il.

— Eh bien, amène-là.

— Tu es sérieuse ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Elle est un peu spéciale, tu sais.

— Parce qu'elle a des anneaux partout ?

— Qui t'a raconté ça ?

— Alexia.

— Ah. Disons que les anneaux c'est ce qui se voit le plus.

— Ecoute, je connais la vie un peu mieux que tu as l'air de le croire. Je peux recevoir ton amie, quoi que tu en penses.

— Mais la maison est trop petite. Elle va dormir où ?

— Dans ta chambre avec toi. Alexia ira dans le salon. Elle est assez grande maintenant pour se coucher en même temps que les autres.

— Bon. Je peux le proposer à Ruth. Le plus dur sera de décoller Alexia de son chéri.

— Je te laisse t'en occuper. Comme ça c'est à toi qu'elle fera la tête.

— Merci beaucoup, Maman !

Ruth fut très surprise lorsque Quentin lui transmit la proposition.

— Je ne veux pas m'imposer, opposa-t-elle.

— L'idée vient de ma mère.

— Tu ne voulais pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— J'y avais pas pensé, mais je trouve maintenant que c'est une bonne idée.

— Je suis une charge, pour toi, se désola-t-elle.

— Mais non, grâce à toi je vais récupérer ma chambre, et c'est Alex qui se cassera le dos sur le canapé du salon. Allez, pose tes jours, je pose les miens.

Alexia ne sauta pas non plus de joie :

— Quoi ? Mais je pensais passer encore une semaine ici avant d'aller à mon stage de roller ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire là-bas ?

— Tu ne t'y es jamais ennuyée, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait. Ça te fera du bien d'être un peu à la campagne.

— Mais…

— Eh oh, tu peux te séparer un peu de ton chéri, quand même !

— Pff, facile à dire : toi, t'emmènes ta copine.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'emmène.

Alexia ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Une fois à Angers, Alexia oublia complètement ses préventions et s'épanouit entre les promenades dans les environs et les chevaux du manège d'à côté. Mais le soir Sébastien lui manquait et, en trois jours, elle arriva au bout de son forfait téléphonique. Elle se mit à monopoliser le téléphone fixe de la maison.

— Elle exagère, protesta Quentin. Je vais lui dire de raccrocher.

— Mais laisse-la, le contredit sa mère. C'est de son âge de passer des heures au téléphone. Et puis tu n'as qu'à allonger son forfait.

— Hé, tu connais le prix ? Son oncle ne voudra jamais.

— Elle en aura besoin la semaine prochaine.

— C'est pas mon problème, elle sait le temps qui lui est imparti. Et puis elle sera assez occupée avec ses rollers.

Mme Chapuis leva les yeux au ciel et souscrivit de sa poche un abonnement supplémentaire pour Alexia. Cette dernière les quitta pour son stage, un peu déçue de quitter les lieux, mais contente à l'idée de pratiquer son sport favori.

Ruth était presque méconnaissable. Elle était arrivée non maquillée et revêtue d'une jupe bien plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'y avait que ses piercings qu'elle n'avait pu faire disparaître, mais elle y avait mis les boucles les plus discrètes qu'elle avait. Sur place, elle ne fuma presque pas, ne but pas une goutte d'alcool et châtia son langage. Elle faisait son possible pour se faire la plus discrète possible, tout en proposant son aide pour toutes les activités ménagères de la maison, souscrivant à toutes les propositions qu'on lui faisait. La seule chose qu'elle refusa obstinément fut de partir avec Quentin et Alexia pour leurs longues marches. Tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin au sport la révulsait. Elle préféra rester avec son hôtesse dont une hanche douloureuse lui interdisait de suivre les autres.

— J'ai l'impression que je l'intrigue, s'étonna Mme Chapuis auprès de son fils. Elle me suit des yeux quand on est dans la même pièce comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi.

— Elle est fascinée par toi, c'est vrai.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Tu es une mère. Elle n'en a pas eu et elle découvre ce que c'est, lui expliqua Quentin.

Mme Chapuis sourit :

— Tu vois que j'avais raison et qu'il fallait que tu me l'amènes !

— Tu as toujours raison, Maman.

— Arrête un peu de fayotter, tu veux ?

Ils s'aperçurent rapidement que Ruth adorait les chats. Elle passait des heures à cajoler ceux de la maison, aida Mme Chapuis à les débarrasser de leurs parasites, veillait à ce qu'ils aient toujours de l'eau fraîche dans leur gamelle. Ces derniers lui rendirent son affection et lui amenèrent les musaraignes qu'ils chassaient dans le jardin.

— Tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée de lui offrir un chat ? finit par demander Quentin à sa mère.

— Oui, c'est pas bête, approuva Mme Chapuis.

Deux jours avant leur départ elle annonça :

— La chatte du voisin a eu une portée. Il ne peut pas garder les petits alors il les propose à qui les veut. Ça t'intéresse, Quentin ?

— Non merci. Et toi, Ruth ?

— Avoir un chat chez moi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

— Plein de gens en ont en appartement, lui fit-il remarquer. Par contre, il faudra en prendre soin, lui trouver un lieu quand tu partiras en vacances, et il ne faut pas être trop regardant sur l'état des rideaux et du canapé.

— Tu crois… que je pourrais ?

— Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ?

Cela rendit Ruth pensive et les Chapuis la laissèrent réfléchir en paix. Le lendemain, ils allèrent voir le voisin. Il y avait cinq chatons qui n'avaient pas encore ouvert les yeux. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore la grâce pataude qu'ils acquerraient plus tard, Ruth fondit complètement en les voyant :

— Oh, qu'ils sont mignons ! Comment voulez-vous que je choisisse. Et qu'est-ce qui va arriver aux autres ?

Mme Chapuis envoya un regard expressif à son voisin qui répondit :

— D'autres personnes doivent venir pour en prendre, Mademoiselle.

Finalement, elle se retrouva avec deux nouveaux-nés qu'elle n'arrivait pas à départager.

— Vous pouvez prendre les deux, assura le propriétaire.

— Euh… commença Quentin qui s'interrompit quand sa mère lui balança un coup de pied.

— Vous croyez ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Comme ça, il joueront ensemble, glissa Mme Chapuis.

— Oh, oui, je prends ces deux-là, alors.

Il fut convenu qu'elle reviendrait les chercher trois mois plus tard, une fois qu'ils seraient sevrés et élevés.

— Ça va être long, trois mois, soupira Ruth alors qu'ils repartaient après qu'elle eut abondamment cajolés ses nouveaux amis.

— Vous pouvez venir passer quelques week-ends ici pour les voir en attendant, proposa la mère de Quentin.

Ruth en eut les larmes aux yeux.

— Vous êtes si gentille, souffla-t-elle.

Il fallut rentrer à Lyon. Quentin y retrouva Alexia qui revenait de son stage. Elle était très déçue d'avoir manqué Sébastien qui, dans l'attente de ses résultats définitifs, était parti s'aérer quelques jours chez des cousins en Bretagne.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un chat pour nous ? demanda Alexia lorsque Quentin lui eut raconté pour Ruth.

— Parce que je n'aime pas les chats en appartement.

— Alors pourquoi elle a le droit, elle ?

— C'est son appartement qui va être dévasté par leurs griffes. Et puis ça lui fera du bien d'avoir la responsabilité d'un animal. Moi, j'ai déjà une Alexia qui oublie son linge dans ma machine à laver et qui se fait les griffes sur le voisin du dessous.

— Très drôle, Quentin, très drôle.

— C'est pas de ma faute si ton copain a emmené ton sens de l'humour dans sa valise.

**ooOoo**

Sébastien revint quelques jours avant qu'Alexia ne reparte à son tour pour une randonnée à cheval dans le massif central. Quelque temps après son départ, Quentin croisa Sébastien devant les boites à lettres.

Alors qu'ils montaient en ascenseur, Sébastien lui demanda d'une voix timide :

— Monsieur Chapuis, je pourrais vous parler un moment ?

— Bien sûr. Mais appelle-moi Quentin.

Ils descendirent tous les deux au second étage et se dirigèrent de concert vers la cage d'escalier. Ils allumèrent et s'assirent sur les marches.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger avec ça, mais Alex dit que vous êtes de bon conseil…

— Je vais tenter d'être à la hauteur de ma réputation, alors.

— Bon, avec ma mère, on n'est pas d'accord. C'est pour mes études. Je sais pas si Alexia vous l'a dit, mais je n'ai pas été assez bien placé à mon concours pour entrer dans l'école que je voulais.

— Oui, elle m'a dit. Je suis désolé pour toi.

— Là, j'ai le choix entre intégrer une autre école qui m'a accepté ou repiquer mon année de math spé en espérant faire mieux l'année prochaine.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— C'est le problème, justement. Moi, je pensais retenter dans un an, mais ma mère préfère que j'intègre tout de suite.

— Tu penses que tu vas t'emmerder si tu intègres ce que tu as obtenu ?

— Ce ne sera pas au niveau que j'espérais.

— Qui va devoir se contenter d'un travail inférieur à ses espérances avec ce diplôme ?

— Moi, fit Sébastien qui semblait satisfait du tournant que prenait la conversation.

— Alors, tu sais qui doit faire le choix.

— Ma mère pense que c'est mieux pour moi. Elle dit que je ne serai pas forcément mieux placé l'année prochaine parce que c'est un concours, pas un examen. Elle dit que je peux même perdre des places.

— C'est possible, mais c'est à toi de décider si tu prends le risque ou non.

— Et si j'ai pire ou rien du tout ?

Quentin leva la main pour rallumer la lumière.

— Je suis certain qu'il y a des équivalences qui te permettront de te raccrocher à une autre filière. Si tu fais ce que veut ta mère, tu es certain de terminer ingénieur, mais tu auras des regrets parce que tu ne te seras pas donné les moyens d'atteindre ton objectif.

— C'est elle qui paye mes études.

— Prends un boulot chez macDo.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de lui faire ça.

— Ta vie et ta santé ne sont pas en danger, elle doit donc accepter que tu sois devenu adulte et en âge de faire tes choix et tes erreurs. Il est normal qu'elle te donne son avis avec ses arguments, mais tu es en droit de lui en opposer d'autres et de ne pas suivre ses recommandations.

— A ma place, vous repiqueriez ?

— A ta place, j'ai choisi ce que je voulais vraiment faire, même si je savais que c'était difficile pour ma mère. Elle a compris.

— Elle ne voulait pas que vous soyez policier ?

— Mon père était gardien de la paix et il est mort en service.

— Je ne savais pas.

— Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler à Alex.

Sébastien remarqua :

— Elle m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas vraiment son oncle.

— Non, seulement son tuteur.

— Elle a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous.

— On en reparlera quand ta mère te fera la vie parce que tu préfères être 5/2 plutôt qu'élève ingénieur.

Ils furent de nouveau dans le noir. Lorsque la lumière fut revenue, Quentin demanda :

— Tu as d'autres questions ?

— Non, merci beaucoup.

— Pas de problème. On en reparle quand tu veux. Il est confortable, cet escalier, non ?

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2013. Pour moi, elle commence bien, j'ai déjà cassé deux verres (il parait que le verre blanc porte bonheur).

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, dont le titre est : _Les gardiens de la vertu_. (J'espère que vous vous posez des questions sur le contenu de mes chapitres, au vu des titres !)

**Petit lexique pour ceux qui ne sont pas familier avec les écoles d'ingénieur :**

Pour intégrer une école d'ingénieur, la voie la plus classique est de passer par une Classe Préparatoire aux Grandes Ecoles de spécialité scientifique (classe prépa) qui se suit sur deux ans. A l'issue de ces deux années ("Math Sup" puis "Math Spé"), on passe les concours des grandes écoles qu'on préfère, en espérant y être admis. En cas d'échec, ou si on veut retenter sa chance pour avoir une autre école, on redouble alors la "Spé"(on est alors 5/2, pour des raisons de racine de x trop compliquées à expliquer ici).

Il y a aussi la filière "Bio", qui permet de d'intégrer les écoles d'ingénieurs agronomes, écoles vétérinaires, travailler dans la recherche ou entrer dans l'enseignement.

Le choix du lycée où on va faire sa classe prépa est important car plus le lycée est élitiste, plus on a des chances d'avoir une formation qui permette de réussir ses concours (mais évidemment, c'est le travail de l'élève qui est le plus déterminant).

Il est à noter qu'on peut rentrer directement dans certaines écoles d'ingénieur juste après son bac, quand ces dernières proposent un "cycle préparatoire intégré", ou plus communément une « prépa intégrée ». Là encore, c'est un cursus de deux ans, qui précède la scolarité de trois ans pour devenir ingénieur.


	15. Les gardiens de la vertu

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XV : Les gardiens de la vertu  
**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Septembre 2007 – novembre 2008_**

Alexia fut acceptée en classe préparatoire par le lycée qui était en seconde place sur sa liste de vœux. Elle fut effarée par la charge de travail qu'on lui donna. Elle savait que ce serait sans commune mesure avec son année de Terminale – elle avait vu travailler Sébastien – mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que ce serait à ce point. Sébastien redoublait sa Math Spé et il était à fond pour ne pas perdre son année. Ils étaient dans deux établissements différents, mais prirent l'habitude de travailler côte à côte dans un silence studieux. Quentin, cependant, ne doutait pas que les étudiants s'accordaient quelques petites pauses pour se détendre.

En octobre, le policier rencontra la mère de Sébastien dans le hall et ils montèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur.

— Mon fils est souvent chez vous, fit-elle remarquer après qu'ils eurent échangé les mondanités d'usage.

— Oui, effectivement, reconnu simplement Quentin.

Ils étaient arrivés au second étage. Elle s'avança pour bloquer la porte de l'ascenseur, mais ne semblait pas se résoudre à laisser la cabine repartir. Comprenant qu'elle désirait continuer l'échange, Quentin se dit qu'il l'inviterait bien à discuter dans l'escalier mais qu'elle risquait de mal l'interpréter.

— J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, insista-t-elle.

— Pas du tout assura-t-il. J'apprécie beaucoup votre fils, et c'est grâce à lui que ma nièce a pu être reçue dans un bon lycée cette année.

Sa voisine sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais finalement dit simplement bonsoir et libéra l'ascenseur.

Quentin se décida à avoir une discussion le soir même avec Alexia :

— Sébastien a-t-il dit à sa mère que tu es sa petite amie et qu'il passe parfois la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle prudemment.

— D'accord, alors moi je vais te dire ce que je sais. La mère de Sébastien n'est pas idiote et se doute bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Et à mon avis, elle n'est pas dupe des mensonges de son fils. Alors il ferait mieux de lui dire la vérité, ce serait quand même beaucoup plus sain. Après tout, vous ne faites rien de mal et il est temps qu'il s'affirme un peu vis à vis de sa mère.

— Je ferai passer le message, s'engagea la jeune fille.

— Bien. Au fait, quand je suis de garde toute la nuit, vous pouvez utiliser le canapé-lit du salon, ce sera plus confortable pour dormir. Si je dois rentrer plus tôt que l'heure habituelle, je t'enverrai un sms.

— Merci Quentin, dit Alexia avec un sourire mi-reconnaissant, mi-gêné.

Sébastien dut enfin avoir une conversation ouverte avec sa mère, car Quentin le retrouva très régulièrement à la table du petit-déjeuner quand il rentrait du travail le matin. Il en prit acte en ramenant trois croissants au lieu de deux.

**ooOoo**

Fin octobre, Ruth récupéra ses chatons. Quentin prit l'habitude qu'elle l'appelle pour l'instruire des activités de ses protégés. S'il l'acceptait volontiers – elle était très patiente de son côté quand il avait besoin de parler d'Alexia – il était plus réticent au sujet du partage de territoire qui s'était mis en place dans l'appartement de son amie. Il était notamment agacé de devoir défendre son droit à accéder au lit de Ruth. Il y avait un matou blanc plutôt bonasse, mais le tigré jaune était nettement plus agressif.

— Eh, ton tigre il se prend pour le mâle dominant, ou quoi ? protesta Quentin un jour qu'il avait payé d'une griffure une sieste câline.

— Il défend ma vertu, c'est mignon !

— Non, c'est pas mignon du tout. J'étais là le premier.

— Rhhoh, mon loulou, y'en a un qui est jaloux.

— Oh, ça va !

— C'est pas à toi que je parle.

Évidemment, ni sa mère, ni Alexia ne témoignèrent la moindre compassion aux malheurs de Quentin. Elles avaient même l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

**ooOoo**

Au début du mois de décembre, Alexia vint parler à Quentin pendant qu'il préparait le dîner.

— Sébastien m'inquiète.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu sais, il stresse à l'idée de ne pas être bien placé dans ses concours et il bosse comme un dingue. Il y passe ses nuits et il a du coup un peu de mal à être suffisamment réveillé en cours. Y'a un copain qui lui a proposé un truc à prendre pour se sentir en forme… je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.

— A vue de nez, c'est une très mauvaise idée, jugea Quentin. C'est quoi son truc ? Il l'a payé combien ? Il en prend depuis quand ? Sous quelle forme ? C'est qui le copain ?

— Je sais pas, parce que dès que j'ai commencé à lui dire que ça ne me plaisait pas trop, il s'est énervé et on s'est engueulés. Ça m'a pas rassurée.

— Ça ne me rassure pas non plus. Tu crois que tu pourrais avoir un échantillon de son produit miracle pour qu'on soit sûrs ?

— Si je lui dis que tu me l'as demandé, il ne va pas aimer.

— Dis-lui que tu en veux pour toi, surtout n'en prend pas et donne-le moi.

— Tu me demandes de le piéger ? fit la jeune fille avec répugnance.

— Tu préfères ne rien faire et te rendre compte après coup qu'il s'est intoxiqué avec une saloperie ?

— Non, reconnut-elle.

— Et tu as raison. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler, Alex, faut pas plaisanter avec ce genre de choses.

— Je sais bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais ça m'ennuie de lui mentir.

— Eh bien moi, ça m'ennuie qu'il te crie dessus quand tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

**ooOoo**

Deux jours plus tard, Alexia donna à Quentin une petite pilule blanche.

— C'était conditionné comment ? demanda le policier.

— Il les avait dans un sac.

— C'est le premier sac qu'on lui donnait ?

— Pas osé demander. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'a payé non plus. En tout cas, il me l'a donnée pour rien.

— Bonne nouvelle, il ne deale pas encore, commenta sarcastiquement Quentin en empochant son échantillon.

Il fallut trois jours pour avoir les résultats du labo. Après en avoir pris connaissance, Quentin décida de parler au jeune homme entre quatre yeux. Il essaya de partir du travail plus tôt que d'habitude, espérant que la mère de ce dernier ne serait pas rentrée. Il s'arrêta au second étage et sonna à la porte.

Ce fut hélas sa voisine qui lui ouvrit :

— Bonjour Madame Lopez, la salua-t-il en tentant de cacher sa déconvenue. Je peux vous emprunter Sébastien un petit moment pour remonter un meuble de mon coffre ?

— Mais il travaille…

— Oh, ça ne prendra pas tellement de temps. Ça lui fera une petite pause.

— C'est bon, Maman, j'y vais, assura le jeune homme en passant une veste.

Quentin sourit à sa voisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivi de Sébastien qui devait croire que le policier voulait descendre les deux étages à pied.

— Attend ! le retint Quentin. Je voulais juste te parler.

— De quoi ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton surpris.

— De la pilule que tu as refilée à Alexia.

— Elle me l'a demandée, assura-t-il immédiatement sur la défensive.

— C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, convint Quentin pour ne pas le hérisser davantage. Mais moi, je l'ai prise à Alex et je l'ai faite analyser parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne n'importe quoi.

— Oh arrêtez, c'est pas de la drogue !

— Ce sont des amphétamines, lui apprit Quentin. Et techniquement, c'est considéré comme un stupéfiant.

— Hein ? Mais pas du tout, c'est juste de la caféine.

— Non, le labo est formel. D'ailleurs, les pilules de caféines s'achètent en pharmacie, mais tu ne les as pas achetées en pharmacie, hein ?

Sébastien le regarda d'un air atterré avant d'expliquer :

— Non, un copain en avait sur lui et m'en a filé. Il m'a dit que ça marchait bien pour lui.

— Et je suis certain que la prochaine fois, il te les fera payer, lui expliqua le policier. Ou bien la fois d'après, une fois que l'accoutumance t'aura bien ferré.

— Je voulais juste arriver à mieux me concentrer !

— Y'a pas de miracle, Sébastien. Quoi que tu prennes, c'est pas bon pour ta santé. Tu as besoin de dormir si tu veux réfléchir correctement. Et, en règle générale, tout ce qui se passe sous le manteau est illégal et dangereux. Tu dois vraiment arrêter de prendre ton truc avant de te bousiller ou de ne plus pouvoir t'en passer.

— C'est si mauvais que ça ?

— Regarde sur internet, tu verras vite. Bon, il a un nom ton copain ?

— Je vais pas le balancer !

— Ta loyauté t'honore, mais elle est mal placée. Parce que c'est quand même un super ami que tu as là : il t'a menti sur le contenu de ses comprimés pour te les fourguer, il compte sur ta fidélité pour se faire de l'argent de poche, et il te met en plus dans une situation illégale à ton insu. C'est beau l'amitié !

La lumière s'éteignit et Sébastien la ralluma.

— Ça m'ennuie quand même.

— J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses, insista Quentin. Parce qu'il doit en donner à d'autres. Et qui si l'un d'eux a de l'asthme ou un problème cardiaque antérieur, le risque est carrément mortel. Sans aller jusque là, personne n'est à l'abri d'un mauvais trip. Une fois qu'un autre de tes amis ce sera amoché, ça te fera vraiment réfléchir sur la notion de loyauté.

Sébastien réfléchit un moment avant de demander :

— Et si je donne son nom, vous ferez quoi ?

— Je le transmets à mes collègues qui s'occupent de ça. Ils vérifieront s'il deale vraiment ou non.

— Je… vais réfléchir.

— Entendu. Et toi, tu arrêtes tout de suite. Si tu continues – et je le saurai car je connais très bien les symptômes – j'en parle à ta mère.

— Quoi ? protesta Sébastien, lançant un regard trahi. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

— Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit, ici même, il y a quelques mois, sur les limites du droit d'ingérence de ta mère ?

— Justement…

— Eh bien là, on rentre dans les cas où elle a son mot à dire. C'est son devoir d'agir si tu n'es pas assez raisonnable pour prendre soin de ta santé. Et c'est le mien de la mettre au courant si tu continues à déconner. Il te reste combien de cachets ?

— Une dizaine.

— Mets-les dans les toilettes dès que tu rentres chez toi. C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner. Bon, maintenant, vas-y avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète.

Quentin ralluma la lumière qui s'était encore éteinte et monta deux marches. Puis il s'interrompit et se retourna :

— Oh, Sébastien ! fit-il au jeune homme qui ouvrait la porte palière.

— Oui ?

Quentin attendit que le jeune homme lève la tête vers lui pour lui asséner :

— Si tu entraînes Alexia dans une bêtise de ce genre, c'est à moi que tu vas avoir affaire, prévint-il d'une voix dure. Et ce ne sera pas une gentille conversation dans l'escalier. Tu as bien compris ?

Il attendit que Sébastien, soudain très pâle, hoche affirmativement la tête pour reprendre sa route vers le quatrième étage.

Le policier rentra chez lui et vint s'asseoir près d'Alexia qui travaillait.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle comprenant de quoi il était question.

— Tu as bien fait de m'alerter. Il vaut mieux que ton Sébastien arrête le plus tôt possible. J'ai discuté avec lui, j'espère qu'il m'écoutera.

— C'est vraiment dangereux ces pilules ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— A long terme, oui. Mais s'il décroche maintenant, sa santé ne devrait pas en être affectée.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait ça, se désola-t-elle.

— J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'était pas conscient que son produit était limite. C'est un gros danger : prendre quelque chose qu'on croit inoffensif et se retrouver pris dans un engrenage. C'est pour ça que je te dis d'être prudente et que je ne te laisse pas sortir dans n'importe quelles conditions, avec n'importe qui.

— Je sais que tu fais ça pour me protéger, Quentin, assura-t-elle d'une voix qui exprimait sa reconnaissance. Et t'en fais pas, je suis bien au courant, je fais attention.

— J'ai vu que tu as effectivement eu le bon réflexe… mais des fois ça suffit pas. On peut être au courant et avoir envie de… d'améliorer un peu le quotidien, exprima-t-il avec précaution. Je sais que les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles pour toi.

— Quentin, arrête, mon quotidien va très bien ! protesta Alexia. J'ai besoin de rien. Je suis très heureuse.

Comme il la regardait, sans voix devant cette affirmation qu'il n'aurait pas osé espérer, elle précisa :

— Évidemment, certaines choses auraient pu mieux tourner mais je suis consciente que j'ai l'essentiel. Et toi ? lui retourna-t-elle.

— Je… (Il réfléchit rapidement et ne trouva pas de meilleure formulation.) Certaines choses auraient pu mieux tourner mais j'ai l'essentiel.

Le sourire qu'il eut en réponse lui chavira le cœur. Il sourit à son tour, laissant pour une fois transparaître la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Puis il se leva, embarrassé par l'intensité que prenait leur échange.

— Je vais voir ce qu'on a pour le dîner, annonça-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

Trois jours plus tard, Quentin trouva dans sa boite à lettre une enveloppe qui lui était adressée, contenant un morceau de papier où étaient inscrits un nom et un prénom. Il mit le tout dans sa poche en vue de le transmettre à ses collègues.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement, Alexia lui annonça :

— Sébastien m'a demandé de te dire qu'il avait arrêté les cachets, comme tu le lui a conseillé.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Et il a insisté lourdement pour que je te passe le message. J'ai l'impression que tu lui as foutu une sacrée trouille.

— Je lui ai dit ce qui devait être dit.

Alexia le fixa avec intensité.

— Quoi ? demanda Quentin.

— C'est pas épuisant de régler les problèmes de tous ceux qui t'entourent ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. T'en as pas marre, des fois ?

— Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Les laisser couler en gardant les pieds bien au sec ? Moi aussi on m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin, et je sais que je ne rembourserai jamais certaines dettes. L'important, c'est de participer à la chaîne. Ça finit bien par s'équilibrer au bout d'un moment si on a un peu de chance.

— Mais il y en a pas qui abusent ? opposa Alexia. Et d'autres qui se feront toujours avoir ?

— C'est la vie, Alex, on prend des risques. Tu préférerais qu'on se ferme aux autres de peur de ne pas avoir suffisamment de retour sur investissement ? Tu crois que ça vaudrait le coup de vivre dans ces conditions ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

— Tu vois ? Tiens, en parlant de retour sur investissement, c'est toi qui prépares à manger, ce soir. Moi, je vais me prélasser dans mon bain !

**ooOoo**

Ils passèrent le réveillon de Noël chez Mme Chapuis qui avait invité tout le monde. Ruth ne pouvant pas laisser ses chats, il fallut les emmener en train dans des boites de transports. A la gare d'Angers, lorsque Quentin lut l'effarement dans le regard d'une connaissance qu'il croisa – accompagné qu'il était de deux chats qui miaulaient comme des perdus, d'une gothique et de sa protégée qui gloussait au téléphone avec son chéri – il se demanda comment il avait réussi à se mettre dans cette situation.

A l'arrivée, il eut un nouveau combat à mener : il refusa tout net que sa chambre soit colonisée par les matous.

— Ruth, soit tu dors avec moi, soit avec tes monstres, mais va falloir choisir, là !

— Très bien, je dors sur le canapé, décida Ruth.

— Eh, c'est moi sur le canapé ! protesta Alexia.

— Y'a deux places sur le canapé, fit remarquer Ruth.

— Mais je dors pas non plus avec les chats, prévint la jeune fille.

— Eh bien, dors avec Quentin.

— Maman, fais quelque chose, demanda Quentin. C'est ta maison.

Sa mère, qui suivait l'échange le sourire aux lèvres, accepta d'intervenir.

— Les chats iront dans la cuisine avec les miens, comme ça ils auront accès à la chatière s'ils ont besoin de sortir. Quentin dort dans son lit, Alexia sur le canapé, et Ruth là où elle veut.

— Comment ça, la chatière ? s'inquiéta Ruth. Vous n'envoyez pas les chats dehors par ce froid, quand même !

— Je n'ai pas de litière, il faut bien qu'ils s'y fassent, expliqua tranquillement Mme Chapuis.

— T'es content Quentin ? fit sèchement Ruth. Tu as démontré que tu étais le mâle dominant, c'est bon ?

— Si tu me donnes satisfaction, tu auras le droit de dormir dans ma chambre, répondit-il d'un ton altier en montant son sac dans l'escalier.

Pour une fois, les rieuses étaient de son côté.

**ooOoo**

Les premiers jours de janvier amenèrent l'anniversaire d'Alexia. Elle avait désormais dix-huit ans. En cadeau, Quentin proposa de financer un dîner au restaurant où elle inviterait ses amis. Ils pourraient prolonger la soirée en boîte de nuit, si elle le souhaitait.

— Oh merci, ce sera chouette, remercia-t-elle. Et je pourrai rentrer à quelle heure ?

— Y'a pas d'heure limite, tant que tu restes avec Sébastien.

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant que je suis majeure ? se fit-elle préciser d'une voix méfiante.

— Je continue à te conseiller de ne pas trop boire, de ne pas accepter de drogue, de surveiller ton verre en boîte et de refuser de monter dans une voiture dont le conducteur a bu ou t'est inconnu. En cas de problème, tu m'appelles et je viendrai te chercher.

— Ouf, j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu estimais en avoir terminé avec moi ! énonça-t-elle sur le ton de la blague.

Quentin n'était pas certain que la plaisanterie soit complètement innocente.

— La limite des dix-huit ans est purement juridique. Les engagements moraux ne prennent pas fin aux anniversaires, précisa-t-il. Au fait, tu dois voir ton oncle un de ces jours ?

— Oui, samedi prochain.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va te dire, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis là, d'accord ?

— Oui, merci Quentin, dit-elle en souriant largement, preuve que la précision méritait d'être exprimée.

Alexia revint tout sourire de son déjeuner trimestriel avec son oncle. Comme d'habitude, il s'était enquis de ses études et de son bien-être général, et n'avait fait aucune remarque sur sa récente majorité. L'enveloppe contenant des chèques-cadeaux qu'il lui offrait traditionnellement à Noël et aux anniversaires était juste un peu plus lourde que d'habitude.

**ooOoo**

Alexia continua à travailler ses maths et sa physique et Quentin à suivre ses affaires criminelles. Ruth allait plutôt bien. Elle était toujours aussi déjantée, manquait de mesure avec ses chats, mais ne semblait plus courir les bars ni avoir de crises de mélancolie. Elle était encore sous traitement mais elle avait affirmé à Quentin que les doses baissaient régulièrement. Ses médicaments n'étaient pas compatibles avec l'alcool et elle semblait plus raisonnable de ce côté-là.

Au mois de février, Quentin fut assez pris sur un trafic d'œuvres d'art. Les contacts qu'il avait établis quand il enquêtait sur Cat's Eye furent utiles et lui permirent de réunir rapidement les renseignements dont son équipe avait besoin, ce qui fut apprécié par ses collègues. Dans un premier temps, il eut peur que de retomber sur d'anciennes connaissances soit difficile mais, finalement, il ne ressentit pas de malaise particulier. Trois ans et demi après cette maudite affaire, la blessure cicatrisait doucement.

Il appela Odile pour savoir ce qu'elle devenait. Elle travaillait toujours avec le commissaire Bruno et attendait son second enfant. Le travail de Benoît marchait bien, ils avaient déménagé dans un appartement plus grand. Elle rit beaucoup en apprenant que le principal souci de son ancien partenaire était de s'imposer face aux chats de sa petite amie. Elle demanda des nouvelles d'Alexia et fut ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était en bonne voie pour réussir son rêve et qu'elle avait une vie sentimentale satisfaisante.

**ooOoo**

Depuis qu'Alexia était en prépa, Quentin avait repris à son compte une partie des tâches ménagères du fait de la lourde charge de travail que la jeune fille avait à supporter – elle éteignait souvent après minuit rien qu'en se consacrant uniquement à ses exercices. La seule pièce qu'il lui laissait nettoyer était sa minuscule chambre, dans laquelle il n'entrait jamais.

Un samedi, il se chargea donc de pousser les affaires de classe d'Alexia pour passer le chiffon sur la table du salon. En mettant de côté livres, cahiers et stylos, Quentin repéra un objet dont elle n'avait a priori pas l'usage.

— Pourquoi tu as un briquet ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui était en train de changer ses draps. Tu fumes ?

— Euh, un peu, ça m'arrive.

— Alex, dit-il d'un ton sérieux, c'est pas une bonne idée du tout.

— Tu peux parler ! Tu clopes plus d'un paquet par jour ! lui retourna la jeune fille.

— C'est justement pour ça que je sais à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée, fit remarquer le policier. J'aimerais bien m'en passer, figure-toi.

— Bah, arrête-toi !

— Tu crois que c'est si facile ? Le meilleur moyen d'arrêter, c'est de ne pas commencer. C'est pour que tu ne te retrouves pas coincée comme moi que je voudrais que tu t'abstiennes dès maintenant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Je vais y réfléchir, avança-t-elle prudemment.

Il la considéra un moment, songeur.

— Si je m'arrêtais, tu t'arrêterais ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Quoi, tu es sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à décrocher.

— Faut une grosse motivation pour y arriver. Te tenir loin de cette saloperie en est une, expliqua-t-il.

— Ça te rendrait service ? demanda-t-elle après réflexion.

— Oui, plutôt, reconnut-il. Je sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer.

Elle lui lança un regard qu'il trouva très adulte.

— Tenu, fit-elle en tendant la main pour qu'il la tope.

Les semaines suivantes furent assez éprouvantes pour Quentin et pour son entourage. Il éprouva le manque de nicotine, se montrait de mauvaise humeur la plupart du temps et agressif envers ceux qui continuaient à fumer autour de lui – Ruth menaça plusieurs fois de le mettre à la porte de son appartement s'il continuait à lui faire des reproches à ce sujet.

Il eut plusieurs rechutes et s'obligea à chaque fois à remettre son nouveau paquet de cigarettes à Alexia pour qu'elle le jette. De son côté, la jeune fille avait décroché sans problème, n'étant encore que fumeuse occasionnelle. Elle était en outre très impressionnée par l'épreuve que traversait Quentin, ce qui la persuadait d'être abstinente plus sûrement qu'un grand discours. Il en était conscient et se raccrochait à cette pensée quand il avait trop envie de se jeter sur le dangereux cylindre blanc.

**ooOoo**

Au printemps, l'approche des concours rendit Sébastien encore plus nerveux. Sa mère lui mettait beaucoup de pression et il angoissait terriblement à l'idée de ne pas réussir mieux que l'année précédente. Il eut plusieurs accrochages avec Alexia, elle-même épuisée par son année. Quentin – qui avait enfin surmonté l'arrêt du tabac – leur conseilla de travailler séparément quelque temps, histoire de laisser la pression retomber. Après leur dernière discussion dans l'escalier, le petit ami de sa protégée l'avait évité un moment mais l'inspecteur avait réussi à l'amadouer en lui rapportant des pains aux chocolats les matins où il rentrait de ses nuits de garde. Désormais, il servait de confident aux deux amoureux.

Enfin Sébastien passa ses épreuves écrites et l'année scolaire d'Alexia se termina. Elle partit en stage de roller puis chez Mme Chapuis pendant que son soupirant préparait et passait les épreuves orales. Enfin, Sébastien apprit avec soulagement qu'il était suffisamment bien classé dans le concours Mines-Pont pour être accepté dans l'école qu'il désirait. Tout alla de nouveau bien entre les tourtereaux qui partirent ensemble en vacances au début du mois d'août.

Quelques jours après leur départ, Ruth appela Quentin pour lui demander s'il avait l'intention de passer prochainement la voir. Il s'invita chez elle pour le lendemain.

— On m'a proposé une promotion, lui annonça-t-elle alors qu'ils terminaient de dîner.

— Félicitations ! Le poste t'intéresse ?

— Oh oui.

Elle le lui décrivit et il convint que c'était exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait faire depuis longtemps.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu commences quand ?

— J'ai pas encore accepté. Le poste est à Lille.

Quentin marqua une pause :

— Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, remarqua-t-il.

— Non.

— Mais tu n'as rien qui te retienne ici, remarqua-t-il lentement.

— Je te considère un peu plus que '_rien_', déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu et en évitant son regard.

— Moi aussi j'apprécie énormément notre relation, reconnut-il, mais... C'est une opportunité formidable pour toi, il faut y réfléchir sérieusement.

— Toi, si on te proposait une promotion ailleurs, tu partirais ? questionna-t-elle.

— Non, parce que je ne voudrais pas priver Alex d'un foyer une fois de plus.

En prononçant ces mots, il réalisa qu'il était en train de lui avouer qu'il ne la considérait pas, elle, comme une raison l'incitant à rester à Lyon. Sans doute était-ce brutal mais c'était la stricte vérité. Autant qu'elle le sache, si c'était à cause de lui qu'elle hésitait à accepter une promotion importante.

Il s'interrogea sur la manière dont il considérait leur situation. Pour lui, Ruth était avant tout une amie sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider de son côté, et il espérait ne l'avoir jamais déçue. Il appréciait beaucoup leurs moments les plus intimes mais, s'ils étaient amants depuis plusieurs années maintenant, c'était davantage par habitude et facilité que par attachement amoureux. Quentin réalisa soudain que la récente fidélité de Ruth l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne le satisfaisait.

Il voulait être son ami, pas son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas se lier à elle par défaut. Il voulait retomber amoureux et se sentir vivre de nouveau.

Mais Ruth, que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Se pourrait-il que ses sentiments à son égard aient évolués sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il la regarda et lut le désarroi et la peine dans ses yeux. Un autre regard lui revint en mémoire. Un regard qui lui avait exprimé un amour profond, puis qu'il avait vu se faner un sombre matin d'octobre.

Il n'y avait ni cette intensité, ni ce désespoir dans le visage qu'il avait en face de lui. Il n'y voyait qu'une petite fille effrayée à l'idée de s'éloigner de son environnement familier. Il approcha sa chaise de celle de Ruth pour la prendre dans ses bras :

— Quel que soit ton choix, promit-il, je reste ton ami. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Même à deux heures du matin.

— Rien que mon ami, comprit-t-elle.

— Ruth, je n'ai jamais été davantage, rappela-t-il. Mais il y a des amitiés très fortes qui rendent la vie plus belle. Je m'estime très chanceux de t'avoir rencontrée. (Il choisit ses mots avec soin.) Ruth, tu sais que je t'aime énormément et que je te suis profondément reconnaissant pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée ces dernières années. Mais nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas faits pour passer notre vie ensemble.

— Tu en es certain ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Tu aimerais avoir des enfants, Ruth ?

— Tu me vois avec un môme ? répondit-elle vivement.

— Ce qui est certain, c'est que toi tu ne l'envisages pas. Moi, je veux des enfants. Et je veux une femme qui ait envie de porter mes enfants et de les élever avec moi. Pas seulement un enfant. Au moins deux, voire trois ou quatre. Tu peux me donner ça, Ruth ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

— Je ne sais pas si je trouverai un jour une femme qui le puisse, continua Quentin, mais je sais que nos attentes sont trop éloignées pour que nous puissions être autre chose que d'excellents amis. Et je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié en attendant de toi que tu te plies à mes besoins, alors que ce ne sont pas les tiens. D'autant que je suis certain qu'il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, que tes immenses qualités peuvent combler.

— Rien ne dit qu'il est à Lille, rétorqua Ruth.

— Non, mais si tu refuses ce poste, fais-le au moins pour de bonnes raisons.

— C'est quoi une bonne raison, selon toi ?

— Avoue que tu as la trouille !

— Tu ne l'aurais pas, toi ?

— Sans doute un peu, mais je peux te dire que j'ai trouvé à Lyon bien davantage que je ne l'espérais en y arrivant. Allez, qui sait si le prince Charmant ne t'attend pas là-bas ?

— Oui, et on va doubler mon salaire et m'élire présidente de la République.

— Je voterai pour toi sans hésiter, affirma-t-il.

Elle le scruta un moment et hocha la tête, comme si elle avait pris une décision. Il comprit que sa mise au point l'avait décidée à partir. Même s'il pensait avoir dit ce qu'il fallait, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

— Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, soupira-t-elle en écho à ses pensées.

— Toi aussi, dit-il la gorge serrée, mais je sais qu'il me suffira de te téléphoner pour me sentir mieux. Et puis c'est direct en train, on pourra se revoir régulièrement.

L'un des minous sauta à ce moment sur la table pour quémander à manger.

— Et tu ne seras pas seule, tenta de plaisanter l'inspecteur. Les gardiens de ta vertu te protégeront.

— Tu es un type bien, Quentin, dit-elle avec tendresse.

— Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien, lui renvoya-t-il sincèrement. Tu es généreuse et forte. Tu as une belle âme. Ne laisse pas ta mère te convaincre du contraire.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé élever Alex avec moi si je n'en avais pas été persuadé ? interrogea-t-il.

Il vit qu'elle en était touchée.

— Ça a été un plaisir d'élever Alexia, sourit-elle.

— Sans toi, ça aurait été beaucoup plus dur, assura-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire triste et demanda :

— Tu restes cette nuit ?

Il venait de rompre avec elle. Ne serait-il pas indélicat de profiter une fois de plus de sa généreuse hospitalité ? Mais lui aussi s'était habitué au réconfort de leur relation et il sentait monter une angoisse diffuse à l'idée de la solitude qui se profilait.

— Oui, je reste, décida-t-il. Mais, s'il te plait, enferme ton tigre dans le salon. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre, ce soir.

**ooOoo**

En rentrant de son séjour à la mer avec son amoureux, Alexia fut choquée d'apprendre le prochain départ de Ruth.

— Mais c'est loin, Lille, protesta-t-elle.

— Elle ne sera jamais à plus de cinquante centimètres de son téléphone, lui fit remarquer Quentin. Elle ne va pas nous oublier parce qu'elle est dans une autre ville.

— Mais tu... ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'elle s'en aille ?

L'air troublé de la jeune fille exprimait bien la question qu'elle était réellement en train de poser.

— Sérieusement, Alex, tu nous voyais nous installer ensemble ? questionna Quentin.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, convenant silencieusement qu'elle avait du mal à les imaginer en couple. Puis elle le contempla d'un air spéculatif et Quentin eut la certitude qu'elle se demandait dans quelle mesure c'était une bonne nouvelle pour sa sœur. A cette pensée, il se sentit submergé par l'habituel maelström de sentiments qui l'assaillait quand il repensait à son ancienne relation. Cela dut se lire sur son visage car Alexia détourna précipitamment, le regard d'un air embrassé, avant de demander :

— Ruth devait-elle vraiment partir ?

— On est des fonctionnaires, on est régulièrement obligés de bouger, l'informa Quentin soulagé que la conversation s'en tienne à son sujet initial.

— Tu pourrais changer de ville ? s'affola-t-elle.

Il se tapa mentalement sur les doigts pour sa maladresse.

— J'ai changé il n'y a pas longtemps et j'ai pas l'intention de demander de mobilité pour l'instant. Je suis encore ici pour quelques années. C'est toi qui me quitteras, pas le contraire.

— Je ne ferai pas ça ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

— Bien sûr que si. Dans un an, tu seras dans une école d'ingénieur à l'autre bout de la France.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle en était troublée :

— C'est dans l'ordre des choses, assura-t-il. C'est normal de quitter ses parents et de construire sa vie. Je suis parti de chez ma mère pour faire mes études et cela ne nous empêche pas de rester proches l'un de l'autre.

— Oui, je sais. Mais... mais...

Il lui posa la main sur la tête :

— Je comprends. On t'a fait le coup un peu trop de fois. C'est fini maintenant. Tu es grande et les départs seront des commencements que tu auras choisis.

**ooOoo**

En septembre, Ruth partit pour Lille avec ses matous et Sébastien s'installa à St Étienne où se trouvait son école. Ce n'était pas trop loin et il revenait régulièrement pour le week-end, partageant son temps entre sa mère et Alexia – qui était assez occupée par sa seconde année de prépa pour qu'il puisse largement satisfaire ses devoirs filiaux.

Ruth était très occupée par son installation et ses nouvelles fonctions. Ses appels avec Quentin s'espacèrent progressivement. Bientôt, ils ne se parlèrent plus qu'une fois par semaine.

En novembre, Ruth apostropha l'inspecteur :

— C'est toi qui m'avais prédit un Prince Charmant ?

A la voix de son amie, Quentin se dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à changer de métier.

— Tu as un problème ?

— Un supérieur qui passe son temps à balader ses mains sur moi !

— Mince. C'est ton patron direct ?

— Non, heureusement. Mais je suis obligée de bosser avec lui et il a un grade supérieur au mien.

— Tu veux porter plainte ?

— Contre quoi ? Des mains qui s'égarent, des propos à double sens ?

— Personne ne dit rien ?

— A ton avis ?

Quentin réfléchit.

— Écoute, le harcèlement, c'est pas trop ma spécialité. Mais j'ai un bon copain de fac qui est avocat dans ta ville. Tu veux que je te mette en contact avec lui ? Il te prendra au sérieux au moins.

— Va pour l'avocat… il est beau gosse, au moins ?

— Je suppose, dit Quentin en se rappelant le succès de son ami auprès de la gent féminine du temps où ils faisaient leurs études ensemble. Mais d'après Alex, les beaux gosses sont toujours pris.

— C'est ce qu'on se dit entre filles pour avoir le champ libre, affirma Ruth.

Quentin retrouva sans mal les coordonnées de son ami qui n'avait pas changé de cabinet depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été en contact.

— Hé, Quentin, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Ça fait une éternité, mon vieux. Je t'ai envoyé une carte de vœux il y a trois ou quatre ans, mais elle m'est revenue !

— Désolé, Patrick, j'ai eu une mutation soudaine et j'ai pas annoncé mon changement d'adresse. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, ça roule et toi ? J'ai vu que tu avais finalement réussi à attraper tes voleuses. Plutôt mignonnes d'ailleurs. Au fait, tu es toujours avec ta copine ?

— Non, ça n'a pas marché.

— Ah désolé. Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

— Pas en ce moment. Par contre, je voulais te parler d'une amie qui vient d'emménager à Lille et qui a des ennuis. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un conseiller juridique.

**ooOoo**

Quentin sut par Ruth que l'entretien s'était bien passé et que Patrick lui avait donné des pistes intéressantes. Et que, oui, c'était ce qu'on appelait un beau gosse. Le policier reçut assez vite un appel de ce dernier.

— J'espère que j'ai pu aider ton amie.

— Oui, elle m'a dit que tu lui avais donné de bons conseils, merci beaucoup.

— Parfait. Je voulais te demander : ça t'ennuie si je l'invite à boire un verre avec moi un soir ?

Cela raviva les souvenirs de Quentin. Patrick et lui avaient été de très bons amis pendant leurs quatre années d'études durant lesquelles ils avaient partagé une colocation. Pour éviter qu'une histoire de fille ne se dresse entre eux, ils avaient pris pour habitude de vérifier que l'autre n'était pas sur l'affaire avant de faire des avances à une étudiante qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Cela ne les avaient pas empêchés de sortir une ou deux fois avec la même fille, mais à des périodes différentes.

L'inspecteur tenta d'évaluer ce que donnerait une éventuelle relation entre son ami et Ruth. Patrick était le fêtard du groupe, jamais le dernier à partir s'amuser et draguer. Il avait dû s'assagir avec l'âge et les responsabilités, mais il n'était pas vraiment étonnant que l'aspect original de l'assistante sociale l'attire au lieu de le rebuter. Quentin les voyait d'ailleurs assez bien aller s'éclater en boîte tous les deux.

— Non, ça ne me pose pas de problème, répondit-il.

— J'ai le champ libre, on est d'accord, insista Patrick.

— C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

Quentin hésita et ajouta :

— Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais sous ses dehors brut de décoffrage, elle n'est pas aussi dure qu'elle veut bien le montrer. Sois sympa avec elle, d'accord ?

— J'en ai l'intention. Et, euh… elle t'a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

— Que tu étais un beau gosse. Mais c'est bien connu, les beaux gosses, c'est toujours pris.

— J'suis pas pris !

— Ça vous fait au moins une chose en commun.

En raccrochant, Quentin se demanda si Patrick aimait les chats.

**ooOoo**

— Quentin !

— Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Bruits de sanglots dans le téléphone.

L'inspecteur se leva et partit dans sa chambre, laissant Alexia devant la télévision.

— Ruth ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour comprendre qu'elle allait bien mais qu'elle était catastrophée à cause de la manière dont s'était terminée sa soirée avec Patrick.

— Il a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? s'inquiéta Quentin.

— Non, au contraire.

— Il n'a pas fait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû ? chercha à élucider l'inspecteur.

— Mais non !

— Je ne comprends rien à ton histoire.

— Je l'ai giflé !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il m'embrassait.

— Et tu ne voulais pas ?

— Mais si, c'était fantastique !

Cela commençait à rappeler quelque chose à Quentin.

— Je résume. Vous passez la soirée ensemble, tout se passe bien, il t'embrasse, tu adores et tu lui fous une beigne.

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? Parce que, là, j'aimerais bien comprendre. Pour ma culture générale.

— Parce que je suis idiote !

— Non, la vraie raison.

Elle se tut un moment et finit par indiquer :

— Parce que c'était trop bon, trop fort et que ça m'a fait peur. J'ai compris que, lui, ce serait pas comme les autres.

— Ah, d'accord.

— J'ai tout gâché !

— Mais non, si tu lui plais vraiment, il ne va pas se décourager pour si peu.

— Tu crois ?

— Ouais, crois-en mon expérience. Mais explique-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute, hein, parce qu'on se pose des questions après.

— Il ne va plus vouloir me parler.

— Mais si !

— Il va me prendre pour une folle.

— Il ne va rien comprendre, c'est certain.

— Je lui envoie un sms pour lui dire que je suis désolée ?

— Alors là, c'est une bonne idée. Au moins, lui, il ne passera pas la nuit à se demander où il a merdé. Crois-moi, c'est pénible.

— Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

— Ouais.

— Et ?

— Je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi.

— Et tu as accepté de la revoir ?

— Hélas.

— C'est très encourageant !

— N'oublie pas d'envoyer ton sms !

Ils raccrochèrent.

— Ça va ? s'enquit Alexia quand il la rejoignit.

— C'est Ruth, soupira Quentin.

— Ah d'accord.

Quentin ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de la manière dont Alexia s'accommodait de l'étrangeté des adultes qu'elle connaissait.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : J'espère que vous n'êtes pas traumatisés par la rupture entre Ruth et Quentin. J'ai l'impression que vous étiez plus attaché à ce couple que moi (ou du moins, j'ai jamais pensé qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble).

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, dont le titre est : _L'année des changements_ (Pauvre Quentin, sa vie va encore être bouleversée).


	16. L'année des changements

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XVI : L'année des changements  
**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Décembre 2008 – septembre 2009_**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent le premier rendez-vous de Ruth avec Patrick, l'avocat lillois, Quentin fut régulièrement sollicité par son amie aux heures les plus indues. C'était la première fois que l'assistante sociale tombait réellement amoureuse et ses émois n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'une adolescente de quinze ans. Bien qu'elle sollicita ses avis, Quentin n'avait rien à lui apprendre : dans le cadre de son travail, Ruth avait recueilli les confidences de nombreux jeunes gens vivant des relations sentimentales plus ou moins heureuses. D'ailleurs, aux dires d'Alexia, elle était plutôt de bon conseil en la matière. Mais elle était tellement submergée et déroutée par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, qu'elle avait besoin de l'écoute et du soutien bienveillant de son ancien amant.

Quentin oscillait entre amusement, incrédulité et attendrissement à l'exposé des réactions tumultueuses de Ruth. Il était très heureux pour elle, mais aussi sincèrement soulagé de ne pas être la cible de telles émotions exacerbées. Il s'inquiétait parfois pour son vieux copain, mais Patrick semblait résister vaillamment au cyclone qui venait de s'abattre sur sa vie. Cela rassurait Quentin qui savait que l'avocat n'aurait pas eu autant de patience s'il n'avait pas éprouvé des sentiments sérieux – mais nettement plus maîtrisés – pour la gothique énamourée.

Les vacances de Noël se passèrent traditionnellement chez Madame Chapuis. Alexia avait amené une tonne de devoirs et la mère de Quentin dut faire preuve d'autorité pour obliger la jeune fille à faire une petite promenade chaque jour pour s'aérer.

— Tu n'as jamais travaillé autant, fit-elle remarquer à son fils.

— Non maman, c'est pour ça que je ne suis que flic, plaisanta-t-il.

— Je suis très fier de ce que tu es ! s'indigna-t-elle prenant la réflexion au premier degré.

— Je ne regrette pas mon choix non plus, t'en fais pas, la tranquillisa Quentin. Mais je dois bien admettre que j'aurais jamais pu bouffer des maths et de la physique comme elle le fait.

— Le privilège du pédagogue : se faire dépasser par l'élève.

— Oh, je ne suis pas pédagogue. Je me contente de lui faire à manger, de lui offrir un toit et de pendre son linge.

Alexia les quitta le vendredi soir pour rentrer à Lyon, avant de repartir vers Marseille le lendemain matin pour aller voir ses sœurs. Quentin resta le dimanche avec sa mère puis prit le train à son tour pour rentrer chez lui.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement en fin de soirée, Alexia était en train de travailler dans leur salon.

— Ne te couche quand même pas trop tard, dit le policier en déposant son sac près du canapé.

A ce moment, il rencontra son regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, frappé par l'excitation et l'inquiétude mêlées qu'il y lisait.

— Assieds-toi, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il obtempéra. Elle semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots :

— Elles ont obtenu une libération conditionnelle, annonça-t-elle enfin. Elles sortent dans trois semaines.

Il resta un moment figé puis, posément, il se leva, retourna dans l'entrée, rafla ses clés et son blouson. Il sortit de l'immeuble et marcha droit devant lui.

Quand l'impression d'étouffer se fut estompée et que son coeur eut repris un rythme plus normal, il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser à terre.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Ruth.

— Elles vont sortir, annonça-t-il sans préambule quand elle répondit.

— Hein ? Quoi ?

— Les sœurs d'Alexia. Liberté conditionnelle.

— Quand ? Ça met du temps, non ?

— Dans trois semaines. Je suppose que la procédure est en cours depuis un bon moment mais qu'elles ont attendu l'accord définitif pour en parler à la petite.

— Elles ne vont pas forcément habiter à Lyon, tenta de positiver Ruth.

— Alexia.

— Quoi, Alexia ? Oh, tu veux dire qu'elle va partir habiter avec elles, comprit son amie.

— C'est sa vraie famille. Je n'ai aucune idée de la ville qu'elles choisiront.

— Tu vas tenir le coup ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu veux que je vienne ?

Il inspira profondément.

— Non, ça ira. Elle n'est pas encore partie. Mais merci.

Une moto passa devant lui, pétaradant bruyamment.

— Tu es où ?

— Dans la rue. Je l'ai même pas félicitée, je me suis barré.

— On s'en fout. Je suis certaine qu'elle a compris.

— Faut que je lui parle. De toute manière, je ne vais pas rester ici, les gens vont finir par me jeter des pièces.

— Tu peux m'appeler jour et nuit, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

**ooOoo**

La lumière était éteinte dans la chambre d'Alexia lorsque Quentin rentra. Il était cependant persuadé qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il s'approcha de l'alcôve et dit :

— Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Je suis désolé si je n'arrive pas à le montrer correctement.

Il entendit craquer son lit puis la porte coulissa. Elle vint vers lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il l'enlaça et ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre.

— C'est pas la fin du monde, assura-t-il finalement. C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu vas enfin retrouver ta famille.

— J'aurai encore besoin de toi, répondit-elle. Ce que nous avons vécu pendant plus de trois ans ne va pas disparaître.

— Je sais. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. De toute manière, je garde ton petit copain en otage, tu vas bien être obligée de venir.

Il la sentit sourire contre lui. Il laissa retomber ses bras et elle fit un pas en arrière.

— Tu resteras sur Lyon ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, oncle Lucas leur a trouvé un appartement près de chez lui.

— Bon, c'est déjà ça.

Alexia baissa les yeux et demanda :

— Tu vas la revoir ?

— Je ne le pense pas, répondit-il la gorge serrée.

— L'amour qu'elle éprouve pour toi est vraiment sincère, plaida-t-elle.

— Je sais, mais les sentiments ne suffisent pas, Alex. Il faut aussi la loyauté et la confiance. Elle a manqué de l'une, et j'ai perdu l'autre.

— Je voudrais que tu sois heureux, affirma-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

— Moi aussi, assura-t-il, réchauffé par la tendresse et l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans son regard. Je vais bien finir par trouver la personne qu'il me faut, tenta-t-il de positiver. Surtout maintenant que je vais avoir l'appartement pour moi tout seul.

Elle lui sourit en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis elle rentra dans sa chambre.

**ooOoo**

Durant les trois semaines suivantes, Alexia consacra son peu de temps libre à l'aménagement de l'appartement qu'elle allait partager avec ses sœurs. Quatre ans plus tôt, après que la police eut enfin retiré les scellés sur la maison qu'occupaient ses nièces, l'oncle Lucas l'avait fait vider et toutes les affaires récupérées avaient été mises en carton et placées dans un entrepôt. Le tout fut livré dans leur nouveau logement – qui était déjà meublé – et Alexia s'efforçait d'y retrouver de quoi rendre l'endroit habitable. Quentin l'imaginait garnissant la salle de bains de serviettes, faisant les lits, sortant la vaisselle et rangeant les vêtements dans les placards.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça toute seule, s'inquiéta-t-il. Ton oncle peut te prêter du linge de maison pour les premiers jours et vous déferez vos cartons toutes les trois ensemble.

— T'en fais pas, Oncle Lucas m'a envoyé quelqu'un pour m'aider à faire le plus gros. Il ne me reste plus qu'à personnaliser un peu leurs chambres et faire les courses pour qu'on ait de quoi manger.

— D'accord, mais ne néglige pas ton travail pour autant, la mit en garde Quentin. Je te ferai ta machine cette semaine, proposa-t-il.

— Je croyais que tu en avais marre de pendre mes petites culottes, sourit Alexia.

— Les goûts changent, plaisanta-t-il vaillamment se disant que les petites culottes en question allaient beaucoup lui manquer.

Petit à petit, les affaires d'Alexia commencèrent à disparaître de l'appartement de Quentin. Puis arriva le moment où la jeune fille s'apprêta à rejoindre son nouveau foyer, ses soeurs étant en route pour Lyon dans la voiture de maître de leur oncle.

— Vas-y, tu vas être en retard, l'encouragea Quentin quand il la vit les larmes aux yeux, hésitant à partir. On s'appelle, d'accord ?

— Oui, ce soir, promit-elle.

— Je comprendrais que tu aies autre chose à faire, tempéra le policier. Ça peut attendre demain, t'en fais pas.

— Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, le prévint-elle. J'ai toujours ma brosse à dent dans ta salle de bain.

— J'ai vu. Au fait, tu peux continuer à voir Sébastien ici s'il ne veut pas traverser la ville pour aller chez toi… ton autre chez toi.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je continuerai à afficher mon planning de garde dans la cuisine, pour que vous puissiez savoir à l'avance quand la voie est libre. Et quand je ne suis pas de garde, on pourra se faire un truc ensemble le samedi, ok ?

— Je reviens passer le week-end ici dans quinze jours, décida-t-elle. Tu me confirmeras si tu es libre ?

— Tu me réserves les derniers samedis du mois ? s'amusa-t-il.

— Ça va faire drôle, hein, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait.

— Un peu au début, mais après on s'habituera, comme pour le reste, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

— Je suppose.

— Allez, file !

Une heure plus tard, Quentin reçut un appel de Ruth.

— Ne me dis pas qu'Alex t'a demandé de vérifier si je survis à son absence.

— Si, c'est un peu ça.

— Je survis. Ma salle de bain est impeccable et je suis en train de commencer la cuisine. J'hésite entre la javel et le Monsieur Propre pour le sol. Comment va Patrick ?

— Bien. Il va être touché par ta sollicitude. Tu sais, tu devrais te trouver une petite amie.

— Je ne peux pas me jeter sur une femme à chaque fois que je m'ennuie.

— Pourquoi pas ? Je me jetais bien sur les hommes.

— Merci Ruth. J'ai une cuisine à récurer si cela ne t'ennuie pas.

**ooOoo**

Quoi qu'il ait dit à son amie, Quentin se rendait compte que sa vie était désormais un peu vide et qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve une occupation. Depuis le départ de Ruth, il allait beaucoup plus souvent qu'auparavant au gymnase du commissariat pour pratiquer le judo et le karaté et pour se défouler contre les sacs de sable. Il sentait cependant que cela ne suffisait pas.

Le problème était que son emploi du temps irrégulier était incompatible avec la plupart des activités culturelles et sportives courantes. Quand il s'en ouvrit à sa mère – il prit soin de ne pas avoir l'air de se plaindre pour ne pas se faire secouer les puces – elle lui demanda :

— Et le cinéma, tu n'aimes plus ?

— J'ai un peu décroché, répondit-il. Tu sais que j'ai donné ma cinémathèque au copain d'Odile et mon emploi du temps ne me permet pas d'aller très souvent au ciné.

— Entre internet et les magasins de location, tu peux voir tous les films que tu veux et quand tu le veux, opposa-t-elle. Offre-toi un bon matériel de projection et remets-toi au cinéma aux heures qui te conviennent. Tiens, si tu ouvrais un blog où tu mettrais tes critiques sur les films nouveaux et sur les grands classiques du cinéma ?

— Tu ne crois pas que ça existe déjà ?

— Alors cherche-les et fais connaissance avec d'autres passionnés comme toi.

— Super idée, maman ! Je ne te savais pas aussi calée en réseaux sociaux, s'étonna Quentin.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je vis avec mon temps. Tu sais, avec ma retraite qui arrive, il faut bien que je me trouve une occupation, moi aussi. Et dernièrement, comme j'ai développé mon jardin, j'ai cherché des conseils et j'ai fait la connaissance de plein de gens très sympathiques. Tiens, d'ailleurs, la semaine prochaine, je vais à Angers pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui doit me donner des boutures.

— Dis, maman, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de rencontrer des personnes qu'on ne connaît que par internet ?

— T'en fais pas. J'ai glissé dans la conversation que mon fils était policier.

— Ah, tout va bien alors, ironisa Quentin. Appelle-moi samedi soir, sinon, je préviens les collègues.

— Si ça peut te rassurer. Et toi, quand tu ouvriras ton blog, donne-moi l'adresse, je te ferai des commentaires.

— Dis, t'as pas encore de compte Facebook, par hasard ? vérifia Quentin vaguement inquiet.

— Non, tu crois que je devrais ?

— J'ai pas dit ça. Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir ce qu'on peut lire sur les sites de ciné.

**ooOoo**

Alexia passa le week-end suivant chez lui, comme prévu. Elle travailla sérieusement et ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais il était content d'avoir sa compagnie. Il surfa de son côté sur les sites consacrés au septième art et intervint dans plusieurs discussions qu'il avait jugé intéressantes.

— Tu passes ton temps sur l'ordi, maintenant, Quentin ? s'étonna Alexia le samedi en fin d'après-midi.

— J'ai décidé de me remettre au cinéma, alors je regarde ce que disent ceux qui s'y intéressent eux aussi.

— C'est chouette ça ! C'est toujours sympa de faire connaissance avec des gens qui ont les mêmes passions que soi.

— Tiens, tu me fais penser, faut que j'appelle ma mère.

Mme Chapuis avait passé une excellente après-midi avec le couple qu'elle avait rencontré. Ils étaient allés dans un salon de thé et avaient parlé pendant plusieurs heures.

— Je pense que je vais recommencer, déclara-t-elle. C'était une expérience très agréable.

— Préviens-moi quand même quand tu rencontres des inconnus, insista son fils.

— Oh, n'exagère pas. Je suis sur un site d'horticulture, pas un site de rencontres.

— Appelle-moi quand même. Tu veux parler avec Alex ? Elle est à côté de moi.

**ooOoo**

Ruth le rappela quelques jours plus tard.

— Comment ça va ? lui demanda Quentin. Tu ne fais pas tourner Patrick en bourrique, j'espère.

— Si, mais il aime ça. Oh tu sais, il m'a offert une nouvelle panière pour mes chatons d'amour. C'est pas adorable ?

— C'est méritant, répondit Quentin qui n'avait pas de bons souvenirs des félins.

— C'est vrai, toi tu es jaloux de Tigrou.

— J'ai passé l'âge des scarifications.

Quentin donna des nouvelles de sa mère et parla de ses récentes activités en ligne.

— C'est cool pour ta maman, commenta Ruth. Dis, ça me fait penser : pourquoi tu t'inscris pas sur un site de rencontres ?

— Et puis quoi encore ? J'en suis pas là. Je te quitte, j'ai mon linge à pendre.

— T'as déjà tourné au vieux garçon maniaque ou c'est juste pour me raccrocher au nez ?

— A ton avis ?

— Bah ça fait plaisir ! Compte plus sur moi pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

— A la semaine prochaine, Ruth.

— Compte pas sur moi, je te dis !

**ooOoo**

Les semaines suivantes, Quentin continua à réorganiser sa vie : il se mit en place un programme pour progresser en judo et en karaté, tentait de voir au moins trois films par semaine en salle ou chez lui, et avait même partagé des séances avec quelques passionnés de cinéma qui résidaient sur Lyon – à la grande déception de Ruth qui continuait à insister sur le sujet, il y avait très peu de femmes dans le groupe.

A la fin du mois de mai, Quentin tomba sur une affiche qui attira son attention. Une compétition de roller acrobatique se tiendrait à Lyon une semaine plus tard. Il savait qu'Alexia était dans sa dernière ligne droite pour ses concours, mais il n'ignorait pas que la jeune fille adorerait y assister. Une seule soirée dehors n'allait pas lui faire rater son année non plus !

Il s'arrangea pour ne pas sortir trop tard et passa à l'un des points de vente pour acheter deux billets. Savourant d'avance la joie qu'il allait faire à Alexia, il l'appela le soir même :

— Salut Alex, je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, c'est bon, comment tu vas ?

Elle n'était visiblement pas en présence de ses sœurs. Quand c'était le cas, elle lui demandait d'attendre une seconde, et il l'entendait changer de pièce.

— Devine ce que j'ai acheté ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ça se mange ? plaisanta-t-elle, visiblement amusée par sa voix excitée.

— J'ai deux billets pour la compétition européenne de Roller ! annonça-t-il. C'est samedi prochain.

Silence.

— Oui, je sais que tu dois travailler beaucoup ce mois-ci, argumenta Quentin, mais…

— C'est pas ça, interrompit Alexia d'une voix navrée. Je… Elles… Tu n'es pas le seul à y avoir pensé, avoua-t-elle.

Il fallut quelques instants à Quentin pour comprendre.

— Oh. (Il tenta de gérer sa profonde déception pour ne pas bouleverser davantage la jeune fille.) Ce qui compte, c'est que tu y ailles.

— Quentin, je suis désolée…

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, se força-t-il à dire. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je sais que tu vas t'éclater, c'est l'essentiel.

— J'aurais voulu y aller avec toi aussi, assura-t-elle d'un ton contrarié.

— On fera autre chose, t'en fais pas. Tu viens bientôt me voir, hein ! proposa-t-il d'un ton faussement léger.

— Oui, je t'appelle pour te dire quand.

— A bientôt, Tête de Piaf.

— A bientôt, Quentin, je suis navrée, vraiment.

— Amuse-toi bien, répéta-t-il.

Il raccrocha avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il regarda avec ressentiment les billets qu'il tenait à la main, et résista de peu à l'envie de les jeter à la poubelle. A la place, il les mit le lendemain à disposition sur un des tableaux d'affichage du commissariat où ils trouvèrent preneur.

**ooOoo**

Le lundi suivant, Quentin travaillait à son bureau quand il entendit Mercier demander :

— Je peux vous aider, Madame ?

Le ton admiratif de son collègue lui fit lever les yeux. Il sursauta en découvrant Sylia qui se dressait à la porte de la pièce qu'il partageait avec ses collègues. Elle avait peu changé, si ce n'est que ses traits s'étaient durcis. Sous ses yeux médusés, elle fonça vers lui sans répondre à la question de Mercier. Il se raidit pour résister à son instinctif mouvement de recul.

— Faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle d'une voix sèche en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

— Je le pense aussi, reconnut-il en se levant.

Il contourna sa table de travail et se dirigea vers les machines à café du couloir sans même vérifier si elle le suivait. Il réfléchit à toute allure pour savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Allait-elle exiger qu'il cesse ses relations avec Alexia ? Non, elle était trop intelligente pour se vouer à une cause perdue. Etait-ce encore un de ses coups fourrés, comme le jour où elle avait tenté de le séduire pour convaincre Tam qu'il n'était qu'un salaud ? Il savait qu'Alexia s'était inquiétée pour lui ces derniers jours au nombre de sms affectueux qu'elle lui avait envoyés, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela amenait Sylia à faire une telle démarche.

Prêt à en découdre, il se prit un gobelet et s'installa sur une des méchantes banquettes de moleskine qui étaient mises à leur disposition. Il ne lui offrit rien, ils avaient dépassé ce genre de politesse. Et puis il avait reçu assez de café sur sa veste quand elle était dans les parages !

Elle se plaça à ses côtés, laissant un siège vide entre eux.

—Alex ne doit pas se retrouver de nouveau dans cette situation, commença-t-elle. Ça la perturbe. Arrête de lui faire ce genre de propositions.

Il ressentit un mélange d'inquiétude – Alexia avait-elle été à ce point bouleversée pour faire réagir sa sœur ? –, et d'agacement – Sylia, bien entendu, le tenait pour seul responsable.

— J'éviterai les surprises à l'avenir et lui demanderai ses disponibilités à l'avance, mais je continuerai à lui proposer des distractions, indiqua-t-il fermement, refusant de céder du terrain.

— Nos projets passent en premier, prévint-elle d'un ton rogue.

Il ne put retenir un sourire amer. Combien de discussions avait-il eu avec Tam à propos des projets de Sylia et de leur interférence avec les siens ? Les enjeux n'étaient plus les mêmes, mais il n'avait cependant pas davantage l'intention de céder ce jour-là qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui vas décider ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne penses pas que c'est à Alexia de choisir ce qu'elle fait et avec qui ?

— Nous verrons bien ce qu'elle choisit ! releva Sylia avec hauteur.

— Je pense surtout que tu vas te rendre compte que le chantage affectif ne marche pas avec elle, prévint Quentin d'une voix dure. Ces dernières années lui ont malheureusement appris à prendre du recul par rapport aux adultes qui l'entourent.

— Es-tu en train de reconnaître que tu n'as pas su t'occuper d'elle, malgré ce que tu as tenté de faire croire ? siffla-t-elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout, désormais, se défiant du regard.

— Je lui ai appris à compter sur moi, pas à être dépendante de moi, riposta-t-il. Et c'est pour ça que je sais que, quand elle vient me voir, c'est parce qu'elle en a envie, pas par obligation ou contrainte morale.

— J'ai pris soin d'elle depuis sa naissance, alors ne viens pas me donner de leçons ! cracha-t-elle en retour.

"_Et tu étais où, le jour où on l'a ramassée dans la rue ?_", faillit rétorquer Quentin. Mais il se retint. Des années de pratique de la salle d'interrogatoire lui avaient appris à pousser à bout ses interlocuteurs ou au contraire à les amener à coopérer en fonction de ce qu'il voulait obtenir d'eux, et non selon son humeur. Or, même s'il ne lui aurait pas déplu de porter ce coup bas à Sylia, le policier ne voulait pas entrer en guerre totale avec elle, trop conscient que ce serait Alexia qui en paierait le prix.

Il décida que la conversation avait assez duré.

— Je te laisse décider s'il est plus important de marquer des points contre moi ou de te préoccuper du bien-être de ta soeur, lui lança-t-il. Moi, j'ai fait mon choix.

Il balança dans la poubelle son café qu'il n'avait pas bu et repartit à grand pas vers son bureau.

Mercier eut l'intelligence d'attendre qu'il ait fini d'insulter son ordinateur pour demander :

— C'était qui ?

— La sœur d'Alex, répondit Quentin laconiquement.

— Ah !

Quentin regarda son collègue. Il paraissait vraiment impressionné par Sylia. Il se sentit obligé de lui faire bénéficier de son expérience :

— Cette femme est une vraie mante religieuse, prévint-il. La seule chose intelligente à faire est de se tenir le plus loin possible d'elle.

L'autre haussa les épaules. Quentin reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas de conseils à lui donner. Stéphane Mercier avait trente ans de service actif dans la police et avait vécu un divorce difficile. Il savait prendre soin de lui.

**ooOoo**

— Quoi ? hurla Chapuis dans son téléphone. Quand est-ce qu'on l'opère ? (…) Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt ! (…) Va te faire voir aussi ! Où est-elle ? (…) Ouais, même un sale con de flic peut trouver un hôpital.

Il raccrocha violemment.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Mercier qui avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de la gamine au seul ton de son coéquipier.

— Alexia a eu une crise d'appendicite. C'était ce matin, et l'autre garce ne m'appelle que maintenant. Bon, j'y vais.

— Attends, je t'accompagne !

Chapuis était trop bouleversé pour s'étonner de cette sollicitude. Mercier prit le volant pour justifier sa présence et ils furent bientôt à arpenter un des couloirs du centre hospitalier.

Une femme mince aux longs cheveux bruns surgit au bout de la travée. Elle attira l'attention de Mercier en sursautant violemment quand ils entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il se tourna vers Chapuis pour voir s'il avait réagi lui aussi, mais ce dernier fixait droit devant lui, le visage impénétrable. Mercier reporta son attention vers la femme. Elle aussi se focalisait sur la ligne d'horizon, pâle comme la mort. Au moment où ils se croisèrent, elle rasait le mur dont elle était la plus proche. Chapuis n'avait pas dévié de sa trajectoire, regardant toujours obstinément droit devant lui.

Mercier observa son collègue. Il n'avait toujours aucune expression mais son front dégoulinait de sueur. Ils tournèrent au coin du couloir et Mercier oublia l'incident : la superbe sœur d'Alexia était bien là, comme il l'avait espéré.

Elle était sur le seuil d'une chambre, vraisemblablement en train de prendre congé de la petite.

— Déjà là ? demanda-t-elle à Chapuis quand elle prit acte de sa présence.

— Encore là ? rétorqua-t-il avant de lui passer devant et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

La belle femme fit un geste grossier en direction du battant qui s'était brutalement rabattu sur elle, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas le recevoir dans la figure. Puis elle parût se rendre compte de la présence de Mercier. Elle le fixa, perplexe, se demandant manifestement où elle l'avait déjà vu.

C'était à lui de jouer.

**ooOoo**

Alexia eut un pâle sourire lorsque Quentin entra sans sa chambre trois jours après l'opération.

— Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

— Oui, je crois que les effets de l'anesthésie commencent à se dissiper, je suis un peu moins dans les limbes.

— C'est bien, jugea l'inspecteur.

— Si on veut.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tête de Piaf ? demanda-t-il alarmé par la physionomie sombre de la jeune fille.

— C'est aujourd'hui le début des oraux de Mines-Ponts, rappela-t-elle d'un ton sombre.

Bien qu'ayant des centres d'intérêts différents de ceux de Sébastien, Alexia avait passé le même concours que lui car l'admission dans des écoles très diverses en dépendaient. Elle en avait tenté d'autres, mais c'est sur celui-là qu'elle misait le plus.

Elle avait été ravie, trois semaines auparavant, d'apprendre qu'elle était admissible — elle avait réussi les épreuves écrites et pouvait passer les oraux — avec un classement qui lui donnait de grands espoirs pour la suite. Elle avait donc continué à travailler d'arrache-pied, espérant bien intégrer une école dès la rentrée suivante.

Son opération chirurgicale sonnait le glas de ses espoirs.

— C'est la tuile, reconnut Quentin. Je comprends que tu sois dégoûtée. Et Centrale Supélec ?

— La semaine prochaine. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il ne fallait même pas y songer. Cette appendicite ne pouvait pas tomber à un autre moment ? tempêta-t-elle.

— Comme dirait Ruth, la vie nous emmerde, reconnut Quentin. Ce n'est qu'une année, après tout. Tu en as encore un paquet devant toi.

— Ouais, fit Alexia pas convaincue.

Quentin lui prit la main et s'assura qu'il avait toute son attention :

— Alex, on a surmonté plus grave que ça, affirma-t-il avec conviction son regard plongé dans le sien. On s'en sort pas si mal. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certain, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce sera juste un peu plus long que prévu.

Elle eut un petit sourire et serra ses doigts autour des siens :

— D'accord. J'ai pas trop le choix, de toute manière.

— Et il n'y a pas de honte à mettre trois ans à avoir une école d'ingénieur, ajouta le policier. C'est ce qu'il a fallu à Sébastien, et il n'a pas eu l'excuse de l'appendicite.

Alexia resta un moment silencieuse. Quentin allait redonner d'autres arguments quand elle lui apprit :

— Quentin, j'ai un problème avec Sébastien.

— Quel problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Il doit venir ici demain mais je crois que j'ai plus trop envie de le voir.

— Ah, réagit-il soulagé. Tu sais, tu étais sous pression avec tes concours, analysa-t-il. C'était pareil l'année dernière quand il a passé les siens.

— Non, c'est différent. On se tapait sur les nerfs quand on bossait ensemble, mais on était contents de se retrouver. Là, ça ne me fait pas plaisir du tout qu'il vienne.

— Eh bien, c'est peut-être fini. Ça arrive.

— Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

— Sois sincère avec lui, Alex, conseilla Quentin. Ne laisse pas traîner les choses. Si tu veux rompre, fais-le immédiatement.

— J'ai rien à lui reprocher, sembla-t-elle regretter.

— Tu as le droit d'avoir changé et de rechercher autre chose. Ce n'est pas forcément la faute de quelqu'un.

— Je vais peut-être attendre un peu pour le lui annoncer. Je veux dire, c'est sympa de sa part de venir me voir à l'hôpital et...

Sous le regard de Quentin, elle s'interrompit.

— C'est pas une bonne excuse, reconnut-elle.

— Il n'y a jamais de bonne excuse, il n'y a jamais de bon moment, confirma-t-il. Ni de bons endroits, ajouta-t-il en songeant que certains étaient quand même pires que d'autres – les salles d'interrogatoire, par exemple.

Alexia soupira.

— Je sais que c'est un mauvais moment à passer, l'encouragea Quentin. Mais comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as rien à lui reprocher. Alors tu lui dois au moins de faire ça proprement.

— Oui, je suppose.

— C'est l'année des changements, Alex. Une nouvelle vie nous attend.

**ooOoo**

Alexia sortit de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Quentin lui téléphona pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui remonter le moral. Ce n'était pas gagné.

— Et bien entendu, j'ai dû annuler mon stage de roller, pesta-t-elle.

— C'est pas de pot, reconnut-il. Tu ne veux pas aller chez ma mère à la place ? Ça te fera du bien le bon air, le lait des vaches de la ferme et tout.

Il était prévu qu'elle y aille la dernière semaine d'août, mais Quentin était certain que sa mère pourrait la recevoir dès le début du mois.

— Ah oui, pourquoi pas ? jugea Alexia. T'es en vacances, la semaine prochaine, non ? Tu y sera ?

— Oui, c'est ce que j'avais prévu.

— Alors c'est d'accord. Tu appelles Martine pour lui demander si c'est bon de son côté ?

— Entendu, confirma-t-il, notant avec satisfaction qu'Alexia n'envisageait pas de demander la permission de sa soeur aînée.

Quentin appela sa mère pour lui faire part de leur arrivée :

— Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, tu le sais, puisque je t'avais invité pour cette période. Mais tu m'as dit que tu partais avec tes nouveaux amis cinéphiles pour faire le tour des lieux de tournages français de la Nouvelle Vague.

— J'ai changé d'avis. Tu lui en parles pas, hein.

— Cette gamine te fait tourner en bourrique, mon fils, plaisanta Mme Chapuis.

— Je sais, mais ça va être sympa de se retrouver tous les trois, non ?

— Oui, mon grand, reconnut Mme Chapuis. Ça me fera très plaisir aussi.

— Ah, lui parle pas de son petit copain, prévint Quentin, elle vient de rompre.

— Tu fais bien de me le dire. J'espère que ça c'est pas trop mal passé.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma voisine me fait la gueule.

— Mon pauvre Quentin, c'est toujours sur toi que ça retombe ! se mit à rire sa mère.

— Merci pour ton réconfort, maman, je me sens tout de suite mieux.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs anciennes habitudes, si ce n'est que Quentin insista pour qu'Alexia prenne sa chambre, le lit étant plus confortable pour la convalescente que le canapé un peu défoncé du salon. L'inspecteur emmena la jeune fille en ballade à pied – de manière progressive au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait des forces – et ils firent tous ensemble des virées en voiture.

Alexia avait de nouveau bonne mine quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Lyon Part-Dieu à 23h le dimanche soir de la seconde semaine. Sylia était venue chercher sa sœur. Elle resta à distance pendant que Quentin et Alexia se disaient au revoir.

— Je te rappelle dans la semaine, promit Quentin. Et passe un coup de fil à ma mère pour dire qu'on est bien arrivés, ça lui fera davantage plaisir si c'est toi.

— Tu parles, tu as la flemme de le faire, opposa Alexia en riant. Allez, à bientôt et merci encore. C'était super.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Alexia se dirigea vers Sylia tandis que Quentin partait sans se retourner.

**ooOoo**

Quentin se replongea dans ses dossiers pendant qu'Alexia profitait de ses derniers jours de vacances. Quelques jours avant la rentrée, elle l'appela un soir :

— Dis Quentin, tu savais que ton collègue, Mercier, il sortait avec Sylia ?

— T'es sûre ?

— J'ai reconnu sa voiture quand il l'a ramenée ce matin.

— J'avais bien remarqué qu'il avait flashé sur elle, mais j'ignorais qu'il s'était débrouillé pour la revoir, révéla Quentin.

— Mais comment ils se connaissent ? s'étonna Alexia. Ne me dis pas que tu les as présentés !

— Non, c'est toi, lui apprit Quentin d'une voix amusée.

— Pardon ?

— Ta sœur est venue me parler de toi au commissariat après l'histoire des billets du championnat de roller, et il l'a croisée ce jour là.

— Quoi ? Sylia est venue te voir ? Y'a eu combien de morts ?

— Elle ne m'a même pas renversé de café dessus donc je suppose que ça s'est pas si mal passé. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment Mercier s'y est pris pour la retrouver… Ah si, je sais ! comprit-il enfin. Il m'a accompagné à l'hôpital quand je suis venu pour ton appendicite. Je me disais aussi que c'était particulièrement sympa de sa part.

Alexia se mit à rire.

— Il sait ce qu'il veut, dis donc.

— Je l'ai pourtant mis en garde.

— Tu lui as dit… tout ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Mais non ! Je lui ai juste indiqué qu'il valait mieux rester à distance des mantes religieuses.

— Et tu vas le lui dire ? s'enquit Alexia.

— C'est pas mes oignons, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, décida Quentin.

Sur le moment, Quentin se trouva assez déconcerté par la nouvelle. Il comprenait que Mercier soit attiré par le tour de poitrine de Sylia – la moitié du commissariat de Bordeaux fantasmait déjà dessus – mais il était plus incertain sur les motivations de la redoutable amazone.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ancienne partenaire sur le complexe d'Œdipe dont souffrait l'aînée d'Alexia. Il semblait qu'Odile avait eu raison sur ce point : Mercier avait l'âge d'être le père des trois sœurs.

Par ailleurs, il ne voyait pas Sylia s'investir sérieusement dans une relation amoureuse. Or le supérieur de Quentin était le premier à clamer que '_s'attacher à une femme était le meilleur moyen d'avoir des emmerdes_'. Ce n'était pas du sexisme – Mercier n'avait aucun problème à travailler avec ses collègues féminines, même plus gradées que lui – mais simplement les séquelles de son divorce douloureux. Quoi qu'il en soit, lui et Sylia devaient se rejoindre sur la volonté de ne pas s'engager sentimentalement.

Mais pourquoi diable sortait-elle avec un flic ? Cela avait-il été un élément qui s'était ajouté aux charmes de Mercier – une sorte de transgression – ou au contraire un élément dont elle avait choisi de ne pas tenir compte ? Quentin se demanda aussi s'il devait s'inquiéter de la savoir proche de son supérieur hiérarchique – il savait que si elle avait l'occasion de glisser une vacherie sur lui, elle n'hésiterait pas – mais il décida de faire confiance à Mercier. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, son collègue n'allait pas changer d'opinion sur lui si facilement.

Quentin constata que cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'il pensait à Sylia et jugea qu'elle n'en méritait pas tant. Il la chassa de son esprit et alluma la télévision.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Un grand merci à **Aqualys** avec qui j'ai eu un échange long et fructueux sur les écoles d'ingénieurs et qui m'a permis de faire passer à Alexia des concours à la hauteur de ses capacités.

Étonnamment, c'est ce chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre, et plus précisément la scène des billets de spectacle. J'avais tellement de peine pour Quentin que je n'arrivais pas à écrire le passage – j'en avais carrément mal au ventre devant mon clavier. Pour en venir à bout, j'ai du écrire les répliques et le texte dans le désordre. Je n'ai pas relu cette partie une seule fois (mais je suppose que je peux faire confiance à mes relecteurs pour ne pas y avoir laissé passer de fautes et d'incohérences).

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, dont le titre est : _L'image finale._


	17. L'image finale

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XVII : L'image finale  
**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Octobre 2009 - Juillet 2010_**

L'inspecteur Stéphane Mercier sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait quand il repéra Sylia qui venait à lui de son pas altier. Comme toujours, elle était impeccablement coiffée et maquillée. Ses cheveux bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules et son regard bleu, par son éclat glacial, décourageant les importuns qui auraient pu avoir l'idée de lui adresser la parole. Tel un navire amiral, elle suivait une trajectoire rectiligne, alors que les autres usagers du bar select où ils se trouvaient s'écartaient pour la laisser passer, la couvrant d'un œil admiratif pour les hommes, souvent hostile pour les femmes.

Avec grâce, elle ploya les genoux pour venir occuper la place qui lui faisait face. Ce jour-là, elle portait un tailleur strict assorti à ses yeux, mais il savait que même en jeans et baskets, elle avait une classe folle. Sans aucun vêtement également, songea Stéphane, agréablement conscient des courbes que la coupe classique de la veste ne parvenaient pas à cacher.

— Je t'ai commandé un White Lady, lui apprit-il.

Elle sourit avec satisfaction. Elle aimait les égards et les attentions. Elle les méritait. C'était une femme raffinée, cultivée et à l'esprit acéré. Très indépendante également. Les gestes qu'elle attendait de lui étaient des hommages, pas une protection masculine, il en était conscient. Tout comme sa présence était une faveur qu'elle lui prodiguait selon son bon plaisir. Le policier appréciait cet état d'esprit. Cela transformait leur relation en un défi permanent. Et Stéphane aimait savoir qu'il réussissait jour après jour à séduire une femme aussi exigeante.

— Bonne journée ? demanda-t-il.

— La routine, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle était comptable pour une chaîne d'hôtel de prestige. Il était persuadé qu'elle terrorisait son supérieur. Elle aimait exercer son pouvoir sur les gens.

— Quoi de prévu ce soir ? s'enquit-elle.

— Restaurant ? proposa-t-il. Ou le nouveau spectacle à la Comédie Odéon.

— Restaurant, trancha-t-elle. Le spectacle la semaine prochaine.

— Entendu.

Ils s'amusaient à trouver les meilleures tables de la ville. Pas seulement les plus renommées et les plus chères, mais aussi les bons petits plats dans les troquets de quartier. Souvent, ils choisissaient un périmètre et lisaient les cartes, humaient les salles et se lançaient dans des aventures gastronomiques. Sylia avait un don pour repérer la perle dans le boui-boui miteux ou, au contraire, le mettre en garde dans l'endroit où tout semblait étinceler. Ils se contentaient généralement d'un seul plat, dédaignant les desserts, ce qui convenait tant à la ligne qu'à la bourse du policier.

C'était lui qui réglait leurs agapes, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle était attentive à ne pas le ruiner, privilégiant les endroits modestes aux plus coûteux. Elle n'était pas du genre à mesurer les hommages au prix qu'on y mettait. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était du temps, des compliments et qu'on se donne du mal pour elle.

Et il s'en donnait. Il recherchait des endroits insolites à lui faire visiter — il avait découvert qu'elle connaissait pas du tout la ville —, trouvait des sujets de conversation originaux, tentant de mettre à l'épreuve sa culture générale étendue et son esprit d'analyse sans concession. Pour cela il faisait de longues recherches sur internet, se renseignait auprès de ses collègues et de ses connaissances. Il avait repris le sport aussi, tenant compagnie à Chapuis qui s'était donné pour défi d'améliorer sa pratique des arts martiaux pour remplir le vide que le départ de sa 'nièce' avait creusé dans sa vie.

Stéphane se demandait parfois quels étaient les liens réels entre son collègue et les deux soeurs, mais il n'avait pas encore eu de réponse satisfaisante. Il avait directement posé la question à Chapuis, après qu'il ait compris que ce dernier était au courant de sa liaison avec Sylia — son regard mi-horrifié, mi-intrigué avait été parlant. Chapuis s'était contenté d'un '_C'est une longue histoire_', sans la moindre velléité de la raconter. Mercier avait aussi posé la question à sa maîtresse qui avait répondu sur un ton distillant l'ennui, le dégoût et le mépris : '_Je ne perds pas mon temps à parler des imbéciles_'. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de leur relation était leur profonde inimitié et l'affection non moins profonde qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux pour la jeune Alexia.

Quand il faisait beau, Stéphane et Sylia se promenaient dans les parcs de la ville ou dans la campagne alentour. Elle aimait sentir l'espace autour d'elle, '_pouvoir marcher sans rencontrer de mur'_, avait-elle exprimé, lui confiant qu'elle avait passé son enfance à la campagne. Elle détestait tout ce qui s'apparentait aux cages. Elle n'aimait pas les zoos — '_Mes contemporains me suffisent_' avait-elle expliqué —, pas plus que les musées dont elle refusait d'approcher à moins de cent mètres — '_Ces pauvres tableaux, cloués aux murs, livrés à la populace'_, prétendait-elle —, alors que sa culture en la matière était des plus complètes.

Tout en marchant, ils parlaient Art, Histoire et Littérature. Elle avait lu infiniment plus de livres que Stéphane mais elle ne semblait pas choquée par son inculture : elle avait même l'air d'aimer lui réciter des fiches de lecture qui comblaient ses manques. Ils ne parlaient que très rarement de leur travail : la comptabilité semblait réserver trop peu d'anecdotes méritant qu'on s'y arrête, et la police était un sujet trop glauque pour une femme aussi chic, avait-il décidé. Ça lui faisait d'ailleurs du bien d'oublier complètement son boulot quand il était en sa compagnie.

Il y avait aussi les moments où ils allaient chez lui. Même si cela avait été son objectif premier, il n'avait pas pressé le mouvement à leurs débuts, pressentant qu'une femme de son genre se devait de se faire désirer un minimum. Il avait pourtant été clair sur ses intentions dès le premier soir, en l'embrassant franchement quand ils s'étaient séparés, sa main possessivement posée sur sa hanche. Il avait cependant gardé ses distances pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait attendre et il avait eu la certitude qu'elle avait saisi le message. En effet, les rencontres suivantes s'étaient passées sous le signe du désir et de la séduction, multipliant les contacts fortuits et les allusions à double sens. Quand il l'avait enfin invitée à dîner chez lui, elle avait accepté sans se faire prier, et la soirée s'était conclue à leur entière satisfaction.

Stéphane savait qu'elle peignait. Sa manière de parler peinture, l'odeur d'huile qu'il sentait parfois sur elle et d'infimes traces de couleur sur ses poignets le lui avaient appris. Il n'en avait pas encore fait état— généralement, quand il était assez près d'elle pour sentir son parfum ou détecter les pellicules de couleur, il avait d'autres idées en tête — mais quelques semaines après le début de leur relation, il demanda à Sylia :

— Tu me montreras tes tableaux, un jour ?

— Comment sais-tu que je peins ? rétorqua-t-elle.

— Un flic, ça sait tout, plaisanta-t-il.

Son regard devenu de glace lui indiqua qu'elle ne goûtait pas ce genre d'humour.

— Tu connais plein de termes techniques, corrigea-t-il. Tu as fait les Beaux-Arts ?

— Non. (Elle le fixa un moment, comme si elle hésitait à lui transmettre une information.) J'ai été formée par un peintre, concéda-t-elle finalement.

A son ton, il était clair qu'elle ne livrerait pas d'autres détails sur elle-même.

— Alors, je peux les voir ? insista-t-il.

Elle réfléchit encore un moment, puis lâcha :

— Si tu veux.

**ooOoo**

L'odeur de la térébenthine était prégnante dès le palier. Sylia déverrouilla sa porte et s'effaça pour qu'il accède à l'entrée. Alors qu'elle refermait derrière eux, il contempla une toile imposante, un kaléidoscope de couleurs qui accueillait les visiteurs. Stéphane en resta figé :

— Mais c'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

— C'est un vieux truc, minimisa-t-elle.

— Tu pourrais te faire exposer, assura-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, et il se rappela de sa théorie sur les tableaux cloués aux murs.

— En tout cas, j'adore, temporisa-t-il.

Elle allait lui répondre quand son téléphone sonna.

— Oui, Alex, fit-elle en amenant le combiné à son oreille. Quoi ? Attends, je vais dans la cuisine, ça passera mieux.

Elle s'avança en le contournant et continua son entretien avec sa soeur de la pièce d'à côté, lui demandant d'un geste de patienter.

Il en profita pour regarder les autres toiles, plus modestes, qui étaient également suspendues dans la petite pièce où s'entassaient un meuble à chaussures et un portemanteau. Soudain, une clé tourna dans son dos et une femme fit son entrée.

Ils se dévisagèrent, tout aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre de se rencontrer. Elle lui sembla familière mais, dans un premier temps, il ne put la replacer dans ses souvenirs.

— Vous devez être Stéphane, prononça-t-elle. Enchantée, je suis Tam, la sœur d'Alexia et de Sylia.

— J'ignorais qu'il y avait une autre sœur, confia-t-il en lui serrant la main. Vous êtes combien comme ça ?

— Vous avez fait le tour, nous ne sommes que trois, sourit-elle. Mais ne restez pas ici.

Elle fit un signe de main à Sylia qui parlait toujours au téléphone et entraîna le policier dans une autre pièce. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Stéphane reconnut la femme qu'il avait croisée à l'hôpital, la fois où il était allé voir Alexia avec Chapuis dans l'espoir — qui avait été comblé — d'y revoir Sylia. Il se remémora alors l'étrange scène dont il avait été témoin, au cours de laquelle deux personnes s'étaient croisées en feignant de ne pas se voir.

D'un geste, elle l'invita à examiner les lieux. Il se retrouvait dans un salon. C'est de là que venait l'odeur de peinture, l'endroit ayant été en grande partie converti en atelier. Il contempla les toiles qui s'empilaient, certaines accrochées aux murs et d'autres simplement posées au sol.

— Sylia peint merveilleusement bien, commenta-t-il.

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Tam avec fierté. Vous buvez quelque chose ?

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

— Au contraire, cela me fait plaisir.

Elle lui proposa un assortiment d'alcools. Il se décida pour un whisky, et elle se servit un jus de tomate. Avant qu'ils n'aient commencé à boire, Sylia les rejoignit.

— Alex ne dîne pas ici ce soir, annonça-t-elle à Tam. Vous avez fait connaissance, à ce que je vois.

— C'est en cours, dit gaiement sa sœur. Au fait, vous restez dîner ?

Stéphane se tourna vers Sylia pour savoir ce qu'elle décidait. Elle haussa les épaules.

— Je vais préparer le repas, décida Tam. Je vous laisse tranquille, on parlera après.

Une heure plus tard, Stéphane était profondément impressionné. En venant là, il s'attendait à voir d'agréables dessins mais ce qu'il avait admiré était d'un autre niveau. Quelque chose qui vous prenait aux tripes et qui s'imprimait dans votre rétine. Au début, Sylia avait feint de ne considérer sa production que comme un simple passe-temps mais, voyant la réaction de son visiteur, elle s'était décidée à présenter en quelques mots ce qu'elle avait voulu exprimer et l'avait laissé admirer son oeuvre.

Tam avait plusieurs fois passé la tête par la porte puis était repartie sans les déranger, sans doute pour baisser le feu sous ses casseroles. Elle leur sourit quand ils la rejoignirent à la cuisine.

— Ça vous a plu ? demanda-t-elle à Stéphane.

— Plus que ça, répondit-il.

— Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous montrer ce que je sais faire, annonça-t-elle en posant une marmite sur la petite table autour de laquelle il se tassèrent pour manger.

C'était effectivement très bon et particulièrement élaboré pour un simple dîner préparé à l'improviste. Stéphane se répandit en compliments.

La sœur de Sylia était agréable et lui posa des questions pour mieux le cerner. Elle l'interrogea notamment sur ses goûts et ses loisirs, laissant de côté sa vie professionnelle. Il se demanda si c'était par manque d'intérêt ou pour éviter qu'on évoque Chapuis qui ne semblait pas être en odeur de sainteté dans la maison. De son côté, elle était plutôt sportive. Elle prenait des cours d'aïkido et débutait en karaté.

— Ça me détend après une journée assise sur ma chaise au bureau, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je comprends, répondit-il. Moi aussi j'aime utiliser le gymnase du commissariat. On entretient notre forme et on se débarrasse du stress de la journée.

Sylia fit la moue. Elle n'aimait décidément pas qu'il évoque son travail. Stéphane lui demanda :

— Et toi, tu ne fais pas de sport ?

— Je préfère la peinture, répondit-elle.

— Sylia ne se débrouille pas trop mal non plus en aïkido, révéla Tam indifférente à l'œil noir que lui jeta sa sœur. On s'entraîne souvent ensemble.

— T'as rien à faire ailleurs ? coupa Sylia en enlevant l'assiette de Tam.

— Eh, j'ai pas fini ! protesta cette dernière en attrapant le bras de sa soeur. Pis t'avais qu'à pas l'amener si tu veux pas que je lui parle.

— T'étais pas supposée être là, lui rétorqua Sylia.

— Mon cours de karaté a été annulé, expliqua Tam à Stéphane tout tordant le poignet de sa soeur pour récupérer son assiette. Je suis bien contente, ça m'a permis de vous rencontrer.

Ensuite, elle arrêta de jouer avec les nerfs de Sylia et ramena la conversation vers des sujets plus neutre. Après le dessert, Sylia décréta qu'ils finiraient la soirée chez Stéphane. Ce dernier ne put déterminer si c'était pour éviter qu'il continue à parler avec Tam ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire découvrir l'intimité de sa chambre.

Il avait remarqué dès le début que Sylia n'aimait pas parler d'elle. Elle ne l'interrogeait pas non plus sur sa vie privée — elle devait cependant savoir qu'il avait deux fils, les photos de ces derniers étant dans son salon. Il était plutôt satisfait de ce manque de curiosité qui tranchait agréablement avec la curiosité déplacée de ses précédentes petites amies.

Le manque de profondeur de leur relation ne lui déplaisait pas. Un mariage et un divorce lui avait suffi. Avec Sylia, ils se contentaient du jeu de la séduction, ce qui le satisfaisait pleinement.

**ooOoo**

Courant novembre, Stéphane et Chapuis amenaient un suspect menotté dans une des salles d'interrogatoire, quand ce dernier, qui jusque là s'était montré parfaitement coopératif, pila soudain et donna un violent coup de tête dans la figure de Chapuis qui eut le réflexe de reculer, mais pas assez pour éviter l'impact. Stéphane fit une clé au prisonnier rétif, appela du renfort et, avec ses collègues, arriva à maîtriser l'énergumène qui était désormais déchaîné.

— Ça va ? demanda Stéphane à Chapuis, inquiet de voir le sang jaillir des doigts que celui-ci pressait sur son visage.

— Hon, répondit ce dernier les yeux remplis de larmes de douleur.

Stéphane écarta doucement les mains de son collègue et fit la grimace :

— Hôpital, décréta-t-il. T'as le nez cassé.

Il ne tenta pas de décrypter les borborygmes qui sortirent de la bouche de Chapuis. Sans doute des injures à l'intention de l'agresseur. Il conduisit le blessé aux urgences les plus proches. Chapuis fut examiné et on lui redonna rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard, pour laisser à l'endroit lésé le temps de dégonfler. Sa diction s'était un peu améliorée, mais c'était encore un peu confus.

— Il peut rentrer chez lui ? demanda Stéphane à la secrétaire médicale qui préparait la fiche de rendez-vous.

— Oui, mais il est préférable qu'une personne le surveille ces prochaines heures, au cas où il aurait un saignement.

— Tu veux que j'appelle qui ? demanda Stéphane qui ne se sentait aucune inclinaison pour jouer au garde-malade.

Chapuis haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne voyait pas.

— A ira, assura-t-il.

— Alexia ? proposa son collègue.

— Hon, elle 'availle !

— Et bien elle travaillera chez toi ! décida Stéphane qui n'avait pas que ça à faire.

— Vous pouvez reprendre votre carte vitale, les interrompit la secrétaire.

Pendant que Chapuis terminait la procédure administrative, Stéphane passa dans le couloir et appela Sylia.

— J'ai un message à transmettre à ta soeur Alexia, indiqua-t-il quand elle décrocha.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

— Tu peux lui dire que Chapuis a eu le nez cassé ? Il va pouvoir rentrer chez lui mais ce serait bien que quelqu'un le surveille durant les prochaines heures.

— Tu parles d'un message !

— Sois sympa, ça ne m'amuse pas non plus.

— Oh, ça va, hein ! Si tu veux toi aussi me faire pleurer sur les malheurs de St-Quentin-du-calvaire, c'est pas la peine qu'on se revoie.

— Écoute, je veux juste que ta sœur s'occupe de lui pour que, moi, je puisse retourner bosser, présenta-t-il autrement. Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

— C'est bon ! J'appelle Alex.

— Merci. Tu peux lui dire qu'il n'a rien de grave. La surveillance, c'est juste à titre préventif.

— T'en fais pas, je suis toujours très gentille pour annoncer les bonnes nouvelles.

Stéphane raccrocha et rejoignit son collègue en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de simplement demander le numéro d'Alexia et de transmettre le message lui-même.

**ooOoo**

Mercier déposa Quentin en bas de son immeuble et repartit en vitesse pour le commissariat car il avait un donneur-de-coup-de-boule à interroger et si possible avant l'expiration de la garde à vue. Quentin rentra chez lui et alla s'examiner dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il faisait peur à voir : non seulement son nez était rouge et enflé, mais il avait un oeil au beurre noir et un hématome sur le menton — ce qui expliquait ses difficultés à parler. Il ouvrit — péniblement — la bouche pour vérifier : dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance : aucune dent de cassée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on sonna à sa porte et immédiatement la clé tourna. Alexia entra en trombe dans le salon et s'élança vers lui :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

— 'Resque rien, arriva-t-il à prononcer.

— Mais tu as vu ta tête ?

— Juste des b'eus.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Mais ui. En fait pas.

— T'en a de bonnes. Quand j'entends dans la même phrase '_Quentin_', '_cassé_' et '_hôpital_', qu'est-ce que tu veux que je pense, moi ?

Quentin se demanda ce qui avait pris à Mercier d'être aussi alarmiste. Il avait pourtant suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir annoncer les nouvelles de manière apaisante.

— Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Alexia.

— 'A trop. Y m'ont donné médicaments.

— Bien. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

— Sais pas. Peut pas mâcher, expliqua-t-il.

Dans son congélateur, elle trouva un plat qu'elle put lui mixer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse l'ingérer. Elle dîna en sa compagnie puis ouvrit ses livres qu'elle avait apportés avec elle, pendant que Quentin s'installait à son ordinateur.

Vers dix heures du soir, il lui conseilla de rentrer chez elle.

— Tu ne veux pas que je dorme ici ? proposa-t-elle.

— Non, 'a va, déclina-t-il. Classe demain. 'Eras mieux chez 'oi. 'Entre.

— Je repasse demain après les cours, décida-t-elle. Tu m'envoies un sms si ça va pas, d'accord ? Je garde mon téléphone près de moi cette nuit.

— 'Accord.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie en lui répétant de la contacter au moindre problème, Quentin continua à surfer sur internet. Une demie-heure plus tard, sa messagerie instantanée lui signala qu'une certaine _Gentiane_ demandait à rentrer en contact avec lui. Il allait la bloquer quand l'adresse mail associée — dont l'identifiant était _mchapuis _— lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il l'accepta et la conversation commença immédiatement :

**Gentiane dit : **mon grand ça va ?

**QC_Burton dit : **maman c toi ?

**Gentiane dit : **quelqu'un d'autre t'appelle Mon grand ? ;-)

**QC_Burton dit : **depuis quand tu vas sur msn ?

**Gentiane dit : **un petit moment. qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? il parait que tu as le nez cassé ? :-/

**QC_Burton dit : **un débile m'a donné un coup de tête. comment tu sais ?

**Gentiane dit :** Alexia m'a appelée, elle !

**QC_Burton dit :** Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Dis je croyais que t'allais que sur les forums

**Gentiane dit : **je ne donne pas mon numéro de téléphone sur les forums

**QC_Burton dit : **mais sur msn non plus, faut pas le donner !

**Gentiane dit : **comment tu veux que je rencontre des gens, alors ?

**QC_Burton dit : **je veux pas que tu rencontres des gens sur internet !

**Gentiane dit : **je m'ennuie. tu es coincé chez toi qq jours ?

**QC_Burton dit : **oui

**Gentiane dit : **je peux venir ?

**QC_Burton dit : **je vais bien

**Gentiane dit : **tant mieux. si tu ne travailles pas, je peux venir te voir -)

**QC_Burton dit : **si tu veux

**Gentiane dit : **je pourrai dormir dans la chambre d'alexia ?

**QC_Burton dit : **c pas une chambre, c un renfoncement. faut lui demander, je ne dispose pas de son lit

**Gentiane dit : **je vois avec elle

_Gentiane est occupée_

Quentin était en train de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il ait une discussion très sérieuse avec sa mère sur les dangers d'internet quand elle le recontacta :

**Gentiane dit : **tout est arrangé. arrive par train 18h demain. alex me prend à la gare.

**QC_Burton dit : **vous prendrez un taxi ?

**Gentiane dit : **on se débrouille. a demain. 3 conversation en même temps c plus de mon âge LOL :-D

_Gentiane est occupée_

QC_Burton décida d'aller se coucher.

**ooOoo**

Alexia et Martine Chapuis arrivèrent vers 19 heures avec les courses du dîner. Elles avaient pris les transports en commun depuis la gare.

— Tu est bien amoché, mon chéri, fit remarquer Mme Chapuis en découvrant son fils.

— Oui, maman. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me l'apprendre.

Au moins, il parlait presque normalement.

— Tu es bien grognon. On ne peut pas t'embrasser ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus inquiet.

— Vaut mieux pas, reconnut-il.

— Je suis quand même contente de te voir, mon grand, fit-elle d'une voix affectueuse.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui avec précaution.

— Purée de légumes, ce soir, décréta Alexia en allant poser ses sacs de surgelés. Martine, je vous laisse cuisiner, je vais préparer votre lit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils dînaient tous les trois. Quentin avala son steak haché tandis que les deux autres mastiquaient joyeusement leur filet de boeuf. Après manger, Alexia dut retourner chez elle pour travailler et dormir. Elle laissa la mère et le fils en tête-à-tête.

Les deux jours suivants, Quentin ne voulut pas sortir, mais il récupérait peu à peu sa figure habituelle. Mercier vint prendre des nouvelles et lui apporter des dossiers à lire.

Le troisième jour, Mme Chapuis accompagna son fils à l'hôpital. On les rassura : le cartilage s'était correctement replacé et il suffisait d'attendre pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Quentin fut soulagé d'éviter l'opération. On lui déconseilla cependant de reprendre le travail : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il prenne d'autres chocs sur le visage tant que tout ne se serait pas consolidé.

Quentin refusa cependant d'être arrêté et téléphona à Mercier pour lui dire qu'il revenait, mais qu'il s'en tiendrait au travail de bureau un certain temps. Mme Chapuis resta encore quelques jours pour profiter de la ville. Le dernier soir, Quentin la convia à venir avec lui au cinéma. Ils seraient accompagnés d'autres cinéphiles lyonnais.

— Toi aussi, tu rencontres des gens avec internet, lui fit remarquer sa mère.

— C'est pas pareil, je suis un homme et je suis cinquième dan de karaté.

— Je ne suis plus dans ma première jeunesse, nota Mme Chapuis. Cela réduit les risques.

— Tu es encore jolie, lui assura Quentin. (Il hésita un moment puis demanda :) Tu n'as jamais pensé à refaire ta vie ?

Elle sourit :

— Si, mais pour le moment rien n'a vraiment marché.

— Tu as été avec quelqu'un ? s'étonna-t-il car il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné.

— J'ai fréquenté plusieurs hommes, lui révéla-t-elle. Ça a même failli être très sérieux avec l'un d'eux, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ensuite, je n'ai rencontré personne avec qui j'ai eu vraiment envie de construire quelque chose.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Je n'aurais pas été contre.

— M'as tu parlé de tes petites amies quand tu étais étudiant ? C'était ma vie privée, mon chéri. Si ça avait été très sérieux, je t'en aurais parlé, bien entendu. Comme toi tu m'as parlé de Tam.

Il serra les mâchoires à l'énoncé du nom.

— Tu n'as jamais pensé à la revoir ? interrogea Mme Chapuis.

Quentin prit une grande inspiration pour repousser la nausée qui lui venait à cette idée.

— Non, assura-t-il d'un ton sec. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. (Pour que sa mère ne puisse insister sur le sujet, il enchaîna :) Si tu trouves quelqu'un, je serai très content pour toi.

— J'en pense autant pour toi, assura sa mère. En attendant, allons voir ce film.

**ooOoo**

Au cours des mois suivants, Quentin continua à fréquenter les cinéphiles et se lia avec certains d'entre eux. Ils formaient un petit groupe qui s'invitaient à déjeuner les uns chez les autres et se donnaient des nouvelles sur le forum qu'ils avaient investi ou par messagerie instantanée.

Le policier eut aussi quelques aventures amoureuses qui restèrent sans lendemain. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : d'une certaine manière, il ne se permettait d'approcher que des femmes avec lesquelles il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir une véritable relation. De même, il ne s'était jamais résolu à les inviter chez lui. L'ennui d'avoir à expliquer la présence de deux brosses à dents dans la salle de bain ou la possibilité de voir débarquer Alexia n'expliquaient pas tout. Quentin n'avait pas besoin de ressortir ses cours de psychologie pour comprendre qu'il leur refusait de cette manière tout accès à son intimité.

Ruth, qui l'interrogeait avec une insistance gênante sur sa vie sentimentale — ou plus exactement en pointait l'absence suite aux réponses laconiques qu'il lui faisait —, finit par demander :

— Tu te rappelles que tu m'a dit un jour que tu espérais trouver une femme qui aurait envie de porter tes enfants ?

— Ouais.

— Eh bien moi je pense que tu l'as trouvée depuis longtemps, mais que tu es simplement trop orgueilleux pour le reconnaître.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! rétorqua-t-il vivement.

— Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que tu l'aimes encore et que c'est pour ça que tu ne peux rencontrer personne d'autre ? insista Ruth.

— Tu ne comprends rien ! s'agaça-t-il. La femme que j'ai aimé n'a jamais existé. Elle n'était que la projection d'un énorme mensonge. C'est pas une question d'orgueil, c'est du réalisme.

— Quentin, tu as un peu plus d'intuition que ça, affirma Ruth. Elle n'a pas pu te tromper totalement sur sa personnalité. Tu ne crois pas que ça vaudrait le coup de la revoir et de jouer au jeu des sept différences ? A mon avis, tu seras agréablement surpris.

— Ce qui me surprendrait agréablement, c'est que tu t'occupes de tes affaires, la rembarra Quentin.

— Tu pourrais quand même...

Quentin raccrocha brutalement et refusa ensuite de prendre ses appels. Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard qu'il consentit de nouveau à parler à Ruth. Elle se le tint pour dit et ne l'entretint plus jamais de sa vie sentimentale.

**ooOoo**

Au début du mois d'avril, Quentin et Mercier furent affectés à une surveillance. Ce jour-là, ils devaient relever leurs collègues à six heures du matin. Le temps était maussade et une pluie fine obscurcissait le bâtiment autour duquel ils notaient les allers et venues. Quentin arriva le premier. Il reçut les consignes et l'équipe de nuit partit se coucher. Mercier arriva avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. Quentin lui transmit les informations, ouvrit la thermos de café qu'il avait apportée et les servit tous les deux.

Ils sirotaient leur tasse, les yeux rivés sur la bâtisse mal entretenue, quand Mercier indiqua :

— Je suis tombé sur un drôle de truc, hier.

— Ah ouais, fit distraitement Quentin.

— J'ai trouvé une convocation pour suivi judiciaire dans le sac de Sylia.

Le café qui se trouvait dans la gorge de Quentin fut éjecté sur le pare-brise, alors qu'une quinte de toux le secouait.

— Putain, tu l'as fait exprès, ou quoi ? s'exclama Quentin une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un usage normal de ses poumons.

— Fallait pas jouer au cachottier !

— Je t'ai déconseillé de sortir avec elle, rappela Quentin. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, pourquoi devais-je m'en mêler ?

— Tu m'a déconseillé de sortir avec elle parce qu'elle sortait de taule ? se fit préciser Stéphane.

— Non, parce que c'est une garce, indiqua franchement Quentin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans son sac, aussi ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Il est tombé par terre et je l'ai ramassé. C'est en remettant dedans tout ce qui en était tombé que j'ai découvert le gros lot. A ce moment, Sylia est revenue et elle a cru que j'avais fouillé dans ses affaires. Elle m'a traité de sale flic et elle est partie sans m'écouter.

Quentin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— Désolé, hoqueta-t-il, mais c'est tellement typique de son caractère.

Mercier semblait prendre l'aventure avec philosophie. Il attendit que son collègue se calme et continua :

— Comme elle n'était plus là pour répondre à mes questions, j'en ai été réduit à réfléchir, et tu me diras si mes hypothèses sont bonnes.

— J'ai une meilleure idée, opposa Quentin qui ne riait plus du tout. Tu attends qu'on ait terminé pour aller vérifier dans nos fichiers la véracité de tes hypothèses, et tu me laisses en dehors de ça.

— Chapuis, t'es chiant. On n'a rien d'autre à faire qu'à parler, de toute manière.

— On peut parler d'autre chose, tenta encore Quentin sans y croire. Tiens, que penses-tu des chances pour les Girondins de rester en ligue 1 cette année ?

— C'est ça. Donc, je me suis demandé ce qu'elle avait fait. Et là, tu entres en scène !

— S'il ne pleuvait pas, je sortirai d'ici, assura Quentin tout en se demandant sérieusement si ça ne valait pas le coup de se faire mouiller un peu.

— Donc, continua imperturbablement Mercier, pour commencer, j'ai une liberté conditionnelle qui refuse d'approcher les musées sous prétexte qu'elle n'aime pas voir ces pauvres tableaux cloués aux murs et livrés à la populace...

— Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Quentin malgré sa résolution de ne pas prêter attention aux propos de son partenaire.

— C'est joli, non ?

— Comment t'as pu avaler un truc pareil ? s'étonna Quentin. Euh, non, oublie ma remarque, j'ai rien dit, se ravisa-t-il. (Vu le sens de la conversation, il n'avait pas intérêt à encourager ce genre de jugement à l'emporte-pièce.) Ouais, tu as raison, c'est joli. Un très beau bobard.

— En y repensant, ça sent l'interdiction d'approcher certains lieux, continua donc Mercier. Du genre de celles qu'on impose aux cambrioleurs d'oeuvres d'art qui sont en probation.

Mercier laissa passer un moment de silence mais Quentin n'avait pas la moindre intention de collaborer.

— Ensuite, reprit son collègue, je t'ai toi, qui semble bien la connaître et qui est arrivé à Lyon auréolé d'une arrestation spectaculaire concernant, je te le donne en mille... une cambrioleuse ! Enfin de deux cambrioleuses, mais cette chère Sylia a une soeur qui semble elle aussi avoir été indisponible pendant les trois ans où tu t'es retrouvé doté d'une nièce à élever.

On y arrivait, et par la faute de Sylia. _Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle m'emmerde à ce point ?_ se demanda Quentin. _A part la foutre en taule, évidemment_. Mis au pied du mur, l'inspecteur se demanda ce qu'il ressentait. A priori, un peu moins de nausée que d'habitude. Juste un goût amer dans la bouche. Il reprit une gorgée de café, terminant le fond de sa tasse.

— Alors ce sont elles, tes fameuses Cat's Eye ? questionna Mercier.

— Faut vraiment que je réponde ? soupira Quentin.

— J'aime voir mes hypothèses confirmées, insista Mercier.

— D'accord, je confirme. On peut passer à autre chose ?

— C'est vraiment toi qui les as arrêtées ? s'enquit Mercier prenant Quentin de court.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton plus agressif qu'il l'aurait voulu.

— Parce que quand je t'ai récupéré, t'avais pas l'air d'un mec qui venait de réussir une arrestation de cette envergure, rappela Mercier.

Quentin pouvait ne pas répondre ou bien mentir. Mais la mésaventure de Sylia montrait que certaines choses ne pouvaient rester indéfiniment enfouies. Et si son collègue devait apprendre à quel point il avait été aveugle et stupide, il préférait que ce soit de sa bouche plutôt que sifflé par la langue fourchue de Sylia.

Il reposa sa tasse sur la thermos, fixa son regard sur la pluie qui tombait dehors et demanda :

— Ça t'a fait comment, hier, quand toutes vos discussions antérieures ont pris un sens nouveau et que l'image que tu avais d'elle s'est brusquement modifiée ? Ça fait un choc, non ?

— Un peu, reconnut Mercier, mais...

— Alors maintenant, imagine… coupa Quentin d'une voix qu'il trouva atrocement calme. Tu es à fond sur un dossier. Une série de vols. Peu à peu tu cernes les motivations des voleurs, tu commences même à savoir d'avance où ils vont frapper. Tu lis et relis les rapports jusqu'à les connaître par cœur, tu assembles peu à peu les éléments, tu fais des hypothèses. Tu t'immerges dans leur manière d'opérer et leur psychologie au point de savoir non seulement quelle va être leur prochaine cible, mais aussi comment ils vont s'y prendre et même pourquoi, ils font ça. Tu te rapproches de plus en plus, tu n'es plus qu'à un cheveu de leur mettre la main dessus. Et un beau jour, tu tombes enfin sur la pièce du puzzle qui te manquait. Et quand tu la places sur ton plateau, tu découvres que l'image finale représente un visage que tu connais un peu trop bien…

L'expression ironique de Mercier avait totalement disparu. Il fixait son coéquipier le visage grave, profondément attentif.

— Pour répondre à ta question, continua Quentin qui voulait que ce point soit clair, oui, j'ai fini par comprendre, et c'est moi qui les ai arrêtées. C'est moi qui les ai interrogées aussi, et qui ai fait cracher à Sylia où elles planquaient le butin. C'était mon dossier, bordel ! lâcha-t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur le tableau de bord.

Sur cette interjection, Quentin se tut, remâchant les restes de sa vieille colère. Mercier laissa passer un moment avant d'affirmer :

— Ce n'était pas avec Sylia que tu sortais.

— Non, pas avec Sylia, confirma Quentin.

Et malgré l'averse qui avait redoublé, il sortit de la camionnette.

**ooOoo**

Après le départ en trombe de Sylia — que la colère rendait encore plus sexy — Stéphane avait raisonné, ainsi qu'il l'avait raconté à Chapuis. Une fois qu'il eut compris de quoi il retournait et vaincu les doutes qui lui restaient — comment diable son collègue s'était-il retrouvé à élever la petite sœur de celles qu'il avait arrêtées ? —, il s'était mis à son ordinateur et avait fait quelques recherches. Il savait qu'au bureau il aurait accès à des bases de données professionnelles mais, dans un premier temps, il voulait juste se faire une idée globale de la situation.

L'affaire datait de plus de cinq ans, mais il avait trouvé quelques éléments sur le net. Tout d'abord, Stéphane avait appris que les soeurs Chamade tenaient un café juste devant le commissariat où se trouvait la Brigade de répression du banditisme et qu'elles étaient connues de tous les flics qui planchaient sur leurs exploits. C'était sans doute de cette manière que Chapuis avait fait la connaissance des trois sœurs et s'était attaché à la petite.

Il avait vu aussi qu'elles s'étaient constitué un butin impressionnant. Les journalistes avaient souligné l'audace et l'efficacité des vols. Il en avait ressenti de la fierté : quoiqu'elle fasse, Sylia le faisait brillamment. Son goût pour cette femme ne s'en était pas amoindri, bien au contraire. Il avait d'ailleurs commandé des fleurs pour elle — ce qui l'avait mis en retard. Il ne doutait pas réussir à la reconquérir. Elle avait un fort tempérament, mais il commençait à la connaître et il savait qu'elle appréciait leur liaison autant que lui.

Il avait aussi étudié le volet concernant son père. En visionnant les toiles de Heintz, il avait retrouvé la patte qu'il avait vue sur les peintures de sa maîtresse. Comme elle le lui avait un jour confié, elle avait été formée par un grand peintre. Il n'avait rien trouvé infirmant ou confirmant la thèse de l'enlèvement. Cela attendrait qu'il étudie ça du bureau.

Quand il avait commencé à asticoter Chapuis ce matin-là, c'était un peu en représailles pour son silence mais surtout afin de percer enfin le mystère qu'il avait toujours pressenti autour de cette arrestation. Jusque-là, il était plutôt enclin à songer que cela cachait une faute professionnelle ou que — pour une raison ou pour une autre — on avait attribué à Chapuis une réussite qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il n'avait pas songé tomber sur une blessure aussi personnelle et aussi profonde. La manière dont Chapuis avait révélé comment il s'était soudainement rendu compte que la femme qu'il aimait était le cambrioleur qu'il traquait avec détermination depuis des mois lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Manifestement, le choc avait été terrible et était encore douloureux à évoquer.

Quand Stéphane s'était interrogé sur l'origine de l'antagonisme entre Sylia et Chapuis, il avait considéré l'hypothèse d'une liaison amoureuse qui avait mal tourné. Mais il n'avait jamais été convaincu par cette idée : Chapuis était trop sentimental pour apprécier une femme comme Sylia et son collègue n'avait rien de ce que son amie recherchait chez un homme. En reconnaissant Tam dans la femme de l'hôpital, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas elle que Chapuis avait autrefois connu, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait justifier le silence farouche qui était maintenu autour d'une telle histoire — en tout cas rien qui ne cadrât avec le fait que les deux soeurs lui avaient confié Alexia pendant plusieurs années.

La scène du couloir prenait enfin tout son sens. C'était sans doute la première fois que les anciens amants se trouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre depuis l'arrestation. Il revit le teint blême de Tam qui avait tenté de se fondre dans le mur, et la sueur du front de Chapuis qui avait continué sa route, refusant de reconnaître sa présence. _Il y a encore quelque chose de très fort entre ces deux-là_, jugea Stéphane, _et pas seulement du ressentiment_.

Stéphane contempla la silhouette de Chapuis qui prenait l'eau dehors. Il remarqua avec satisfaction que ce dernier s'était soigneusement mis hors de vue de leur cible, preuve que malgré tout, il n'oubliait pas qu'ils étaient en mission.

Depuis cinq ans et demi qu'il travaillait avec lui, Stéphane s'était habitué au caractère lunatique et à la sensibilité à fleur de peau de Chapuis. Son collègue était certains jours d'une apathie exaspérante mais il avait des périodes de travail intense et des coups de génie qui lui permettaient de dénouer des dossiers qu'on pensait bloqués. Il était en outre excellent en salle d'interrogatoire, à la fois empathique, incisif et d'un calme olympien face aux provocations, tout en sachant élever la voix quand il le fallait. Comme toute l'équipe profitait de ses capacités et qu'en plus Chapuis ne tirait pas la couverture à lui, il était globalement apprécié et respecté par ses collègues.

Stéphane avait imaginé que l'instabilité de Chapuis faisait partie intégrante de son caractère. Il avait noté que cela ne cadrait pas avec son fulgurant début de carrière et s'en était étonné mais il n'avait pas creusé, par manque d'intérêt. Désormais, il comprenait que l'excellent dossier était parfaitement justifié — à vrai dire, malgré ses hauts et ses bas, Chapuis continuait à être bien noté — et que c'était cette terrible remise en cause sentimentale et professionnelle qui l'avait rendu moins fiable. Lui-même était conscient qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis le jour où son ex-épouse l'avait unilatéralement et brutalement exclu de sa vie et de celle de leurs enfants.

Soudain, cela bougea du côté de leur cible. Stéphane nota l'heure sur le cahier de surveillance. Chapuis revint prendre sa place dégoulinant de pluie et se saisit des jumelles. Le reste de la journée, ils n'échangèrent que des propos strictement professionnels.

**ooOoo**

Suite à leur conversation dans la voiture, Quentin et Mercier n'abordèrent plus le sujet. Quentin était cependant certain que son partenaire avait fait sa petite enquête. C'était un flic, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de demi-réponses. Par des répliques au téléphone qu'il avait perçues malgré lui, il savait aussi que Mercier avait réussi à convaincre Sylia de le revoir. Il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas ses affaires et, après tout, son collègue avait l'air de bien s'en porter.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Mercier et Quentin eurent à résoudre la disparition d'armes lourdes qui étaient stockées dans un entrepôt gardé et bardé de surveillance électronique. L'une des caractéristiques du vol, c'est que personne ne comprenait comment les malfrats avaient réussi à entrer et ressortir sans être repérés ni par les maîtres-chiens, ni par les caméras.

Leur équipe plancha une journée dessus, mais sans en comprendre davantage. Les prises d'empreintes n'avaient rien donné, ils n'avaient pas le moindre indice. Quentin avait fait demander la documentation sur l'organisation de la sécurité, le plan de l'endroit ainsi que celui de toute la zone environnante, cartes du cadastre, réseaux d'égout, d'électricité et d'eau. Comme à son habitude, il avait tout disséminé sur son bureau et sur le plancher. Le connaissant, aucun de ses collègues ne protesta, attendant qu'il ait fini pour reprendre possession de leur espace.

Finalement, Quentin claqua des doigts.

— Je sais, déclara-t-il.

— Alors ? demanda un de ses collègues.

— Je vous dirais ça dans un jour ou deux, fit Quentin avec un drôle de sourire.

Il replia tous les plans et les conditionna en rouleaux.

— T'as des élastiques ? demanda-t-il à Mercier.

Quand ce dernier l'eut aidé à empaqueter le tout, Quentin lui mit l'ensemble sur les bras.

— J'archive ? demanda Mercier.

— Surtout pas ! Tu appliques mon idée, maintenant.

— Quelle idée ?

— Consulter un expert. Tu montres ça à Sylia, et tu lui demandes comment elle ferait pour entrer. Si elle ne trouve pas au moins deux solutions, je fais le tour de tous les bureaux à poil.

— Y compris celui des filles qui foutent les contredanses ?

— Tenu.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— Et comment ! Mais surtout ne lui dis pas l'enjeu du pari, elle ferait semblant de ne pas trouver, rien que pour m'emmerder. Tiens, dis-lui que je suis vexé comme un pou de m'y être cassé les dents, ça devrait la motiver.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, Mercier reposa tous les plans sur le bureau de Quentin.

— Alors ?

— C'est bon, tu peux garder tes fringues, fit Mercier d'un ton dépassé.

— T'as de la chance que je t'ai pas demandé de relever mon défi, hein ? Allez, montre-moi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mercier avait exposé toutes les stratégies proposées par Sylia.

— Mais les deux dernières, je sais pas trop si ça compte, fit-il remarquer. Le type, il a quand même une chance sur deux de se faire électrocuter dans la solution numéro 3. Quand à la deux, il lui faudrait une chance de cocu pour éviter les caméras.

— Pas s'il suit bien le timing, remarqua Quentin qui confrontait les propositions aux relevés d'indices pour déterminer si ça collait.

— Je ne connais personne qui puisse suivre un timing aussi précis. Et puis faut avoir des nerfs d'acier et un chronomètre dans le crâne.

Quentin ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

— Ah, d'accord, comprit Mercier. Ben, j'aurais pas cru.

— Je me sens moins seul, ironisa Quentin. Bon, faut re-visionner la bande de surveillance. Si c'était la solution numéro 1, on aura une ombre en haut à droite à 22:23:56

Il y en avait bien une.

**ooOoo**

Le printemps fut marqué, comme l'année précédente, par le passage des concours d'Alexia. Quentin l'hébergea chez lui durant une semaine entière, son appartement étant parait-il plus calme que celui des trois soeurs — il ne chercha pas à éclaircir ce point, trop content de récupérer sa protégée. Après une période angoissante, il apprit avec joie qu'elle était admissible à plusieurs de ses concours. Ensuite, Alexia voyagea pour passer ses oraux et le policier fit alors le taxi quand elle arrivait tard à la gare au retour d'une épreuve.

A la fin du mois de juillet, le policier reçut un appel de sa protégée :

— Quentin !

— Oui, Alex. Tu as des résultats ?

— J'ai eu mon concours et je suis largement assez bien placée pour obtenir l'ENSTA !

L'École Nationale Supérieure de Techniques Avancées était l'un des objectifs d'Alexia depuis maintenant trois ans.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, je viens d'avoir les résultats sur internet. Je vais être prise, Quentin !

— C'est super, Tête de Piaf. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire !

— Mais ça fait du bien d'en être sûr, non ? fit la jeune fille en riant de bonheur.

— Oui, ça fait du bien, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Je suis très fier de toi, ma belle.

— Merci Quentin. Je dois raccrocher mais je peux venir demain soir ? Tu seras là ?

— Oui, on dîne ensemble.

— A demain, alors.

— Oui, à demain. Et encore bravo !

Quentin raccrocha, encore sous le choc.

— Eh, tu vas pas chialer ! fit Mercier d'une voix amusée.

— Tu te rends compte, elle a eu son école, savoura Quentin. Elle va être ingénieure. On a réussi !

Mercier lui sourit. Pendant trois ans et demi, il avait indirectement suivi les efforts de son coéquipier pour garder la petite à flots. Il comprenait.

— Eh, Chapuis ! lui fit un autre collègue, tu nous paies un pot aujourd'hui ?

— Et comment ! Tournée générale, Messieurs !

Le lendemain, Alexia débarquait chez Quentin à 19h avec un grand sourire et une bouteille de champagne. Ils mangèrent pendant qu'Alexia décrivait comment elle allait profiter d'un repos bien mérité pendant l'été avant de se préparer à sa rentrée. Quentin veilla à ce que sa protégée ne boive pas plus de deux coupes.

— Faut pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes, préconisa-t-il.

— Quentin, j'ai vingt ans, là ! Tu ne vas pas me surveiller toute ma vie !

— Bien sûr que si. Ce genre de responsabilité, c'est à perpétuité.

— Et il faudra que je prenne soin de toi quand tu seras vieux ?

— Y'a intérêt ! Faut pas croire que c'était gratuit.

Il passèrent ensuite au salon, s'installèrent sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Ils évoquèrent d'allumer la télé, mais n'en firent rien. Au bout d'un petit moment, Alexia glissa sur le côté et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Quentin.

— Eh ! protesta ce dernier.

— Panique pas. Je voulais simplement te dire que je sais que, sans toi, j'aurais pas réussi. Tu es le premier que j'ai appelé hier.

— Tu te serais peut-être ressaisie, opposa-t-il ému par la confidence.

— Tu sais bien que non. C'est pour ça que tu m'as acceptée ici, n'est-ce pas ? T'en n'avais pas envie, mais tu sentais que ça allait mal tourner pour moi.

— T'étais sur la mauvaise pente, reconnut-il. Mais tu sais, j'ai trouvé très chouette de t'avoir. Moi aussi j'étais un peu perdu et ça m'a permis d'avoir un objectif.

— Je suis contente de ne pas avoir été seulement une charge pour toi.

— C'est ce que tu pensais ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Non, je voyais bien la différence avec Oncle Lucas. Tu te sentais réellement concerné par moi, tu ne faisais pas ça uniquement par devoir. Mais je sais que c'était pénible pour toi quand je te rappelais des mauvais souvenirs.

Il étendit son bras pour la serrer doucement contre lui :

— Je pense que j'en ai fait un peu trop là dessus, regretta-t-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé croire aussi longtemps que je pouvais te ramener chez ton oncle si tu ne donnais pas satisfaction. J'avais du mal à gérer certaines choses mais j'ai toujours su que c'était mon problème personnel et que tu n'y étais pour rien.

— Tu ne m'as... enfin tu ne m'en a jamais voulu pour t'avoir menti, à Bordeaux ? Même si j'étais jeune, je comprenais quand même qu'on abusait de ta confiance.

— Non. C'était normal que tu fasses ce que tes grandes soeurs t'avaient demandé. (Il laissa passer un silence et concéda, presque malgré lui :) Et puis... dans un sens, aucune de vous n'avait le droit de cracher le morceau. Vous étiez toutes responsables de la sécurité des autres.

Alexia en resta pensive et demanda :

— Dis Quentin, tu me fais un lait au rhum ?

**ooOoo**

Tam était en train de dépendre le linge du séchoir quand Alexia revint le lendemain dans leur appartement. La benjamine observa un moment sa sœur par l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain. Tam la remarqua et lui demanda :

— Ça va Alex ? T'as passé une bonne soirée, hier ?

— Oui, c'était bien.

Alexia amorça un mouvement pour continuer son chemin vers sa chambre, puis elle se décida :

— Tam, si tu veux tenter de revoir Quentin, je pense que c'est le moment.

Elle repartit, laissant sa sœur pétrifiée.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**.  
**

**Note d'auteur** : Vous n'avez pas votre petit cœur de midinette qui bat un peu, là ? En tout cas, le prochain chapitre s'appellera "_Battre la chamade_". D'ici là, passez une bonne semaine !


	18. Battre la chamade

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XVIII : Battre la chamade  
**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Septembre 2010_**

Alexia devait s'installer dans la région parisienne au début du mois de septembre. Quentin lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide pour emménager, mais elle le rassura :

— Je suis dans une chambre meublée sur le campus, je n'ai que des petites affaires à amener. Pour le bricolage, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller.

— Tu y vas en voiture ?

La jeune fille avait en effet profité de ses quelques semaines de repos pour prendre des cours de conduite, et son oncle lui avait offert une voiture d'occasion pour la féliciter de sa réussite à son concours et à l'examen de conduite.

— Oui, ce sera pratique pour mon installation et ensuite pour être autonome sur place.

— Ça m'ennuie que tu fasses la route toute seule, tu viens juste d'avoir ton permis. Il y a plus de cinq heures de route.

— Ma sœur va venir avec moi, indiqua Alexia. On pourra se relayer au volant.

Qu'elle ne l'ait pas nommée signifiait que ce n'était pas Sylia.

— Ça me parait une bonne idée, jugea Quentin. Ah, j'allais oublier, j'ai vu Sébastien et il te félicite pour ta réussite.

— C'est vrai ?

— Il a de quoi être satisfait avec tous les cours de maths qu'il t'a donné, tu ne crois pas ? fit remarquer Quentin.

— C'est vrai que c'est aussi un peu grâce à lui, reconnut Alexia. Il va bien ?

— Pas mal. On avait un peu de temps l'autre jour quand on s'est rencontrés en bas, alors je l'ai invité à monter boire une bière. On a discuté de ses projets et il m'a questionné sur mon boulot.

— Ça devait être sympa.

— Très. Continue à choisir des soupirants avec qui je peux être copain, d'accord ?

— J'y penserai pour le prochain ! plaisanta la jeune fille. Au fait, Sébastien ne t'a pas trop fait la tête quand j'ai cassé ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

— Moins que sa mère, à vrai dire. Mais ça va mieux depuis qu'il a une nouvelle copine.

— T'es au courant de tout, toi !

— C'est mon côté sociable. J'essaie de parler avec mes voisins d'autre chose que du temps qu'il fait.

— Bon, je discuterais bien avec toi de la vie de ton immeuble, mais je dois terminer mes valises.

— Je te laisse, alors. Appelle-moi quand tu seras à Paris !

Le jour de son départ, Quentin eut envie de prendre des nouvelles d'Alexia mais il se rappela avec qui elle était partie et il préféra attendre son appel. Sa protégée lui téléphona le soir même. Elle était bien arrivée, sa chambre lui plaisait et elle avait déjà sympathisé avec d'autres étudiants qui s'installaient en même temps qu'elle.

**ooOoo**

Dix jours plus tard, Quentin prit son courrier en passant dans le hall et monta chez lui. Une fois dans son entrée, il se débarrassa de son arme puis regarda les lettres qu'il avait pêchées dans sa boite.

Soudain, il se figea. Il connaissait très bien l'écriture qui libellait son adresse. Il ne l'avait pas lue depuis des années, mais il la reconnut instantanément. Il respira profondément pour reprendre son calme et se demanda ce qu'il allait en faire. Il hésitait entre mettre directement l'enveloppe à la poubelle ou l'ouvrir fébrilement pour connaître son contenu.

Finalement, il alla se préparer à manger pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la conduite à tenir. Après dîner, il fut très tenté par l'idée d'une cigarette mais il décida que c'était trop bête de reprendre. Il contempla de nouveau le courrier posé sur la table du salon — là où autrefois se trouvaient les affaires scolaires d'Alexia — et qui semblait le narguer. Il soupira et se décida. L'appréhension lui serrant le ventre, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia les deux feuillets d'écriture serrée qu'elle contenait.

_Cher Quentin_

_Je comprendrais que tu ne lises pas cette lettre. Je sais qu'il y a toutes les chances qu'elle termine dans ta poubelle sans même que tu ne l'aies ouverte. Peut-être abandonneras-tu en cours de lecture, furieux que je me sois imposée à toi alors que tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus jamais me croiser de ta vie._

_Mais il y a des mots qui m'étouffent, des mots que je retiens depuis des années et que je brûle de te dire. Des mots qui doivent être prononcés de toi à moi, même si tu considères qu'il n'y a plus le moindre lien entre nous. En te les envoyant par écrit, je te donne cependant la possibilité de les refuser. Il te suffit de refermer ce papier et de t'en débarrasser._

_Pour commencer, je voudrais te demander pardon. J'ai mal agi, je le sais. Je t'ai menti, je nous ai mis dans une situation impossible, intenable. J'ai trahi ta confiance et les sentiments que tu me portais. Mes propres sentiments ne sont pas une excuse, j'en suis consciente. Ils auraient dû au contraire m'éloigner de toi puisque je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucune issue heureuse pour nous. Je voudrais __cependant _insister sur un point : je t'ai vraiment aimé, sans doute pas loyalement, mais réellement et profondément. Mes mots d'amour étaient sincères et les instants passés auprès de toi ont été de grands moments de bonheur.

_Je t'ai menti, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de te respecter. En tant qu'adversaire, déjà : j'ai admiré la manière dont tu as mené ton enquête, te rapprochant peu à peu de la vérité. Tu m'as arraché chacune des œuvres que j'ai dû laisser sur place et infligé davantage d'échecs que tu n'en as eu conscience. En tant qu'homme, surtout : j'ai été touchée par ta bonté, ta droiture, ta patience envers moi et la confiance que tu m'as donnée, que j'étais consciente de si peu mériter._

_Tu dois te demander ce qui m'a poussée à nous mettre dans cette situation démente. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? La raison est ridiculement simple. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à abandonner les possessions de mon père à ceux qui l'avaient tué, pas plus que je n'ai pu résister aux sentiments qui me poussaient dans tes bras. J'ai été faible, incapable de faire un choix et de l'assumer. Je suppose que la réponse est assez décevante au regard du mal que cela t'a fait._

_Je voudrais aussi te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Alexia. Je n'ai pas mérité que tu prennes soin de ma petite sœur avec autant de dévouement. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi. Plutôt malgré moi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je t'en suis quand même reconnaissante. La voir heureuse, épanouie, agissant comme une adolescente normale, a été un immense soutien. Tu n'as pas désiré me faire ce cadeau mais je l'ai tout de même reçu. Et mon regret de t'avoir éloigné de moi est encore plus grand. Cela peut être ta vengeance, si tu éprouves le besoin d'en avoir une._

_J'ai une requête à t'adresser. Tu dois penser que j'exagère. Mais serais-je Cat's Eye si je n'osais pas aller au bout de ce que j'entreprends ?_

_J'aimerais te revoir. Une dernière fois. Pour que les choses soient exprimées. Que tu puisses me dire en face tout ce que tu as à me reprocher. Que tout soit clair entre nous, une bonne fois pour toutes._

_Je serai au café Bellecour, le samedi 18 septembre à 15h._

_Si tu ne viens pas, je m'engage à ne plus jamais tenter de t'écrire ou te parler._

_Tam_

Quentin se renversa en arrière sur son canapé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. _Il bat la chamade_, songea-t-il avec dérision. Au cours de sa lecture, il était passé par toutes sortes de sentiments avec une intensité qui l'avait effrayé.

Mais comment faisait-elle pour le remuer autant après toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lire ces lignes avec indifférence ? Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour oublier les moments tendres et brûlants qu'ils avaient partagés. Pourquoi regretter une relation basée sur la tromperie et rendue possible par sa propre stupidité ?

A l'idée de la revoir, son cœur s'était emballé et tout son corps s'embrasait. Mais l'angoisse le tenaillait et la nausée l'envahissait tout autant.

_C'est comme un poison_, songea-t-il. _Agréable à avaler mais dont l'effet délétère se faisait vite sentir._ Il sentit la colère monter en lui : _comment osait-elle faire ainsi irruption dans sa vie ? Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait plus le moindre contact avec elle ?_

Il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Sous une pile de chemises qu'il fit voler à travers la pièce, se trouvaient des cigarettes, gardées pour les cas d'urgence. Tout le paquet y passa. Il enfuma son appartement comme il ne s'était jamais permis de le faire, même avant l'arrivée d'Alexia. Les yeux fixés sur les volutes de fumée, il la revit, faussement indifférente au café, passionnée et tendre dans ses bras, rieuse quand ils discutaient ensemble, les yeux tristes quand ils se disputaient à propos de son emploi du temps. Il se remémora aussi les couleurs quittant lentement son visage tandis qu'il se dressait sur le pas de sa porte. Et le bruit sec des menottes que lui avait passé Odile, son visage défait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et enfin, les yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous le choc quand il lui avait crié son rejet.

Quand il n'eut plus rien à fumer, Quentin songea vaguement à la bouteille de whiskey qui dormait dans la cuisine — un cadeau qu'il avait reçu, il n'aimait pas réellement cette boisson. Mais à la place, il prit son téléphone et appela Ruth.

Une voix ensommeillée lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas vu passer l'heure. Elle lui demanda d'attendre un instant, et il supposa qu'elle se levait et quittait la chambre pour ne pas déranger son compagnon. Il se sentit brièvement coupable envers Patrick dont il sollicitait régulièrement la petite amie à des heures indues. Mais il l'oublia totalement quand Ruth demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Elle m'a écrit et veut me voir, exposa-t-il.

— Elle t'a écrit quoi ?

— Des excuses, des remerciements. Elle veut me voir.

— Et toi, tu en as envie ?

— Je ne sais pas ! hurla-t-il.

Ruth réfléchit un instant :

— Si tu refuses, y'a des chances qu'elle ne réessaie plus jamais, devina-t-elle. Elle fera une croix sur toi parce qu'elle n'aura pas le choix. Comme c'est une fille intelligente, elle tentera de sortir avec d'autres mecs pour t'oublier. Alors, maintenant, imagine-la au lit en pleine action avec un autre. Si ça ne te fait rien, libère-là. Si tu as envie de tuer quelqu'un, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Il s'entendit grogner en réaction à l'image qu'elle avait fait surgir dans son esprit. Enfin, il arriva à articuler :

— Ruth, je t'adore et je te déteste.

— Je sais, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le téléphone de Quentin vola à travers la pièce.

**ooOoo**

Le samedi suivant, Quentin arriva un bon quart d'heure avant l'heure convenue. De loin, il examina la terrasse du café où Tam lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il faisait beau et, malgré la température automnale, la plupart des tables étaient occupées. Très vite, il la repéra. Elle était assise le dos droit, regardant devant elle. Par son avance, elle lui offrait la possibilité de l'aborder ou non. Il eut l'impression qu'elle était venue à lui en se dépouillant de toutes ses protections.

Une partie de lui avait envie de tourner les talons mais elle paraissait tellement vulnérable qu'il n'eut pas à cœur de la faire attendre plus longtemps. Il s'avança et prit place devant elle. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Ils s'étaient déjà croisés à l'hôpital quand il était allé voir Alexia après son appendicite, mais il s'était tellement concentré pour ne pas la voir qu'il la découvrit ce jour-là.

Son visage avait maigri. Toujours encadré par ses longs cheveux bruns et raides, il semblait plus longiligne que jamais. Ses yeux marrons étaient ternis et il devina qu'ils avaient beaucoup pleuré. Il y avait aussi quelque chose dans son expression qui la vieillissait. Quand il l'avait connu, elle avait encore la fraîcheur d'une jeune fille. Elle était désormais une femme qui avait vécu.

Il sentit son cœur repartir de plus belle et il dut utiliser les techniques acquises par sa pratique des arts martiaux pour retrouver son calme. Une voix le tira de sa contemplation.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Messieurs Dames ?

— Deux cafés, répondit le policier sans même lever les yeux.

Ils restèrent ensuite à se dévisager, attendant tacitement le retour de leur commande. Une fois qu'ils auraient commencé à parler, ils ne voulaient souffrir aucune interruption. Enfin, le garçon revint avec les deux tasses sur un plateau et Tam quitta le regard de Quentin pour le remercier et sourire poliment. une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, son attention se reporta sur son vis-à-vis :

— Merci d'être venu, dit-elle d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée.

— Tu as raison, il est temps qu'on en finisse, répondit Quentin.

Elle cilla, interprétant sans doute sa réponse comme la décision de ne plus la revoir après leur mise au point. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais ses sentiments étaient encore trop confus pour qu'il puisse trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Elle resta cependant stoïque :

— Je t'écoute, indiqua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et tenta de se retrouver dans les innombrables discours qu'il avait composés dans sa tête les jours précédents, en prévision de la rencontre. Puis il se lança :

— Je t'en veux de m'avoir trahi. Je peux accepter que tu aies menti pour te protéger, mais pas que tu te sois joué de moi dans ma vie privée. C'était profondément malhonnête de m'avoir fait croire que nous avions un avenir alors que tu savais pertinemment, cambriolage après cambriolage, que tu étais en train de le rendre impossible.

Il vit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'elle encaissait l'amertume de ses propos. Mais il était lancé et continua :

— Tu m'as ridiculisé et humilié durant des mois. Et pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as répété que tu m'aimais. Croyais-tu vraiment à l'époque que ce serait une excuse quand je me rendrai compte à quel point tu m'avais manipulé ? Que ce serait une consolation une fois que j'aurai compris à quel point je m'étais conduit comme un imbécile ?

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Tam mais elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux, regardant en face la colère et la rancœur de Quentin. Il prit une longue inspiration et continua d'une voix plus douce :

— Mais dans mon malheur, j'ai eu de la chance. Mon supérieur m'a soutenu et ma partenaire a couvert les arrières. Ma mère m'a pris en charge et m'a obligé à me remettre en selle. J'ai repris goût à mon métier. J'ai rencontré une amie qui m'a épaulé. J'ai hérité d'un concentré d'énergie et de joie de vivre qui m'a montré que j'avais mieux à faire que de me lamenter sur mon sort.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire avant de conclure :

— Je ne m'en tire pas si mal. J'ai pris du recul et je relativise. Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas si grave. Mon ego a fini par s'en remettre et je pense que je suis prêt à tomber de nouveau amoureux. Ces années n'ont pas été réellement perdues : je suis fier de ce que j'ai réussi avec Alex.

Tam sourit à travers ses larmes :

— Tu as été formidable avec elle, confirma-t-elle.

— Elle a été formidable avec moi, remarqua-t-il. Avant d'être obligé de m'occuper d'elle, je pleurnichais quand même un peu trop sur mes malheurs. Bon, à toi.

— J'ai tout dit dans ma lettre. Tu veux que je te redemande pardon ?

— Non, je veux que tu me dises toutes les fois où je t'ai blessée.

L'idée parut la surprendre.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

— Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal aussi, justifia-t-il. Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on tire un trait sur tout ça. Toi non plus tu ne dois pas garder des choses en toi.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, reconnaissant le bien fondé du raisonnement. A son tour, elle rassembla ses pensées avant de parler.

— Je t'en ai voulu d'être un flic, commença-t-elle avec une grimace d'excuse. Ça aurait quand même été plus simple si tu avais été plombier ou épicier. Et puis, pourquoi fallait-il que tu fasses une fixation sur nous ? T'avais plein d'autres voleurs dans tes dossiers, mais non, c'est nous que tu voulais attraper à tout prix !

— C'est à cause du musée Letellier et du vol de la Larme de la Reine, expliqua-t-il. J'étais très fier de mon système de surveillance et tu as tout foutu par terre.

Elle prit un air contrit :

— Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'ai vraiment eu honte ensuite. C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à te regarder le lendemain.

— J'ai cru que j'avais mal interprété la situation et que je t'avais pratiquement violée en te ramenant chez toi, avoua-t-il.

— Mais pas du tout ! opposa-t-elle avec force. J'ai adoré ce baiser ! C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé. C'est à moi que j'en voulais.

Son ton passionné et le souvenir de la scène enflammèrent Quentin. Ils échangèrent un regard ardent et il fut à deux doigts de l'attirer à lui au-dessus de la table et de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Mais le temps n'était pas venu. Il se força à se reculer sur sa chaise — tous les deux s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre — et à reprendre le fil de la discussion. Il analysa ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

— Tout de même, grogna-t-il. Si tu n'avais pas dîné avec moi ce soir-là pour me tirer les vers du nez, on se serait épargné beaucoup d'épreuves tous les deux.

— Que des épreuves ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

— Non, c'est vrai, pas seulement des épreuves, reconnut-il. Bon, reprenons, ce que tu me reproches, rappela-t-il.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son argumentation.

— C'était affreusement pénible de devoir te mentir tout le temps. Je t'en voulais même d'être aussi gentil et de me faire me sentir aussi mal. Je me sentais sale et mauvaise à tout moment : quand j'étais avec toi, quand j'étais en opération, quand je t'obligeais à faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas au café… La seule fois où je me suis sentie légère, c'est quand on est partis en Italie. Je savais que cela ne durerait pas toujours, mais d'être dans un cadre différent m'a montré ce qu'aurait dû être notre relation. Le retour a été terrible.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant sa souffrance. Il s'était beaucoup focalisé sur la sienne et avait toujours sous-estimé la douleur et la culpabilité qu'elle avait sans cesse éprouver.

— Je t'en voulais aussi de ne pas chercher à mieux comprendre Sylia, continua-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle s'est montrée infecte avec toi mais elle avait des raisons de l'être, non seulement par le danger que tu représentais pour nous, mais aussi par tout ce qu'on nous avait fait avant. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas savoir mais cela me faisait de la peine que tu la détestes à ce point.

Il acquiesça. Il ne pardonnait rien à Sylia mais la comprenait désormais bien mieux qu'à l'époque.

— Ça a été terrible quand tu m'as parlé après l'interrogatoire, dit-elle ensuite. Je comprenais que tu m'en veuilles, que tu sois blessé, mais je n'étais pas prête à encaisser autant de haine. Ce n'est pas seulement ce que tu as dit, mais la manière dont tu l'as fait. J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'arrachais tous nos moments de bonheur.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait violemment rejetée et haïe à ce moment précis. Il avait voulu la faire souffrir et avait parfaitement réussi.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il avait sincérité.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, je le méritais. En plus, tu t'es montré extrêmement gentil avec Alex ce jour-là, et ça, on ne le méritait pas.

— La situation était assez difficile pour elle, je n'allais pas en rajouter.

— C'est nous qui lui avions infligé ça, pas toi. Tu aurais pu t'en laver les mains. Ou l'envoyer devant un juge pour te venger, comme tu en as menacé Sylia.

— Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça ! s'exclama Quentin.

Le sourire que Tam lui renvoya en réponse était tellement tendre qu'il dût détourner les yeux un instant pour ne pas être submergé par l'émotion.

— Rien d'autre à mettre à mon débit ? relança-t-il quand il eut retrouvé sa contenance.

La chaleur déserta le regard de son interlocutrice et elle baissa ses yeux sur ses mains. En la voyant batailler pour trouver comment continuer, Quentin sut que le plus dur allait arriver :

— J'ai été… profondément blessé… quand j'ai su… que tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre, avoua-elle laborieusement d'une voix tellement basse qu'il eut de mal à la percevoir. Tu m'avais tellement dit que tu m'aimais, tu étais tellement amoureux… que même si tu m'avais rejetée, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu puisses aller avec une autre femme si rapidement. L'imaginer avec toi était un supplice.

Elle avala plusieurs fois sa salive, refoulant ses larmes.

— Je pense que, quelque part, je m'étais bercée d'illusions. On s'aimait tellement, je pensais qu'on avait une toute petite chance quand même. Que lorsque cette histoire serait derrière nous, je pourrais t'expliquer et que tu pourrais m'aimer comme avant. Les choses sont totalement déformées en prison, reconnut-elle. On est immobile, on ne se rend pas compte que les autres continuent à vivre. Apprendre pour cette femme m'a obligé à le réaliser, et j'ai perdu le seul minuscule espoir qui me permettait encore de tenir.

Il la regarda se tordre les mains, geste qu'il avait vu Alexia faire tant de fois. Il garda le silence, estimant qu'il n'avait pas d'excuses ni d'explications à fournir. Il était désolé pour la blessure qu'il sentait encore vive chez elle, mais Ruth avait été pour lui une bouée quand Tam l'avait jeté à la mer.

— Je sais que tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire, reprit finalement Tam. Tu étais dehors, il était normal que tu… vives ta vie.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses genoux, signe qu'elle voulait passer à un autre sujet :

— J'ai eu du mal avec l'idée que tu vives avec Alex aussi. Partager ta vie était mon souhait le plus cher, et ça m'a fait mal que ce soit elle qui te voit tous les jours, mange avec toi, parle avec toi. Je sais que c'est injuste pour vous deux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'avoir ressenti comme ça.

— Tu l'as dit à Alex ? s'inquiéta Quentin.

— Non, mais je sais qu'elle le sait. Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne nous empêche pas d'être très proches.

Elle garda encore un moment le silence puis dit :

— C'est tout, je pense que j'ai fait le tour.

Il laissa le silence s'étirer avant de demander :

— Soulagée ?

Elle resta un moment immobile, comme si elle évaluait son ressenti.

— Oui, ça fait du bien, dit-elle finalement avec un sourire timide. Et toi ?

— Je me sens mieux aussi, reconnut-il. On marche ?

— D'accord.

Ils burent leurs cafés froids puis Tam régla, arguant du fait que c'était elle qui avait lancé l'invitation. Ils partirent d'un pas tranquille pour faire le tour de la place puis flâner dans les rues alentour. Ils gardèrent leur distance, laissant le silence les envelopper, méditant sur tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé. Puis peu à peu ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, en fonction des personnes et des scènes qui défilaient sous leurs yeux.

Ils se quittèrent sans s'embrasser ni même se serrer la main. Durant leurs pérégrinations, ils avaient repéré un restaurant et convinrent de s'y retrouver le lendemain pour y déjeuner. En revenant chez lui, Quentin se sentit exalté, anxieux et résigné. Il avait un peu la même impression qu'après sa première conversation avec l'oncle d'Alexia. Il pressentait que sa vie allait être complètement chamboulée d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas sollicitée mais qu'il n'envisageait pas de refuser. Comme à l'époque, sa fierté le poussait à ne pas se rendre trop vite et il avait d'une certaine façon besoin qu'on lui force la main. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne trouverait pas la paix si le processus n'allait pas à son terme. C'est pourquoi après s'être, dans un premier mouvement, rebellé contre l'audace de Tam, il était venu à son rendez-vous et avait mené la conversation dans le but de régler définitivement ce qui les avaient séparés et de voir ce qui pouvait être sauvé dans leur relation.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous les deux en avance. Ils furent les premiers clients du restaurant. Après avoir passé la commande, Quentin demanda :

— Tu fais quoi comme travail ?

— Je suis dans l'entreprise de mon oncle. Je suis la secrétaire d'un de ses directeurs généraux.

— Tu aimes ça ?

— Il y a pire. Je tape du courrier, je mets en forme des comptes rendus, je fais des réservations pour des voyages.

Elle ajouta, d'un ton qui montrait que c'était important pour elle :

— Mon supérieur ne connaît pas ma relation avec son patron. Je suis connue sous le nom de Heintz au travail.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Quentin.

— Je voulais qu'il puisse être franc avec moi si je ne faisais pas l'affaire. A l'origine, je ne désirais pas qu'oncle Lucas me donne cette place. Quand on a monté notre projet professionnel pour obtenir notre libération provisoire, Sylia et moi avons mis un point d'honneur à nous trouver un travail par nous-même, même s'il nous avait proposé de nous trouver quelque chose dans sa société. Malheureusement, mon travail précédent s'est mal terminé, et j'ai fini par accepter son offre de peur de devoir retourner en prison. Mais j'ai demandé à être traitée comme une employée normale, et oncle Lucas a eu l'idée de changer mon nom.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour ton travail précédent ? s'intéressa Quentin.

— C'était une PME et les informations y circulent très vite. Quand de l'argent a disparu, la fille qui s'occupe du personnel a révélé à tout le monde que je sortais de prison. Du coup, tout le monde a pensé que c'était forcément moi et les employés ont envoyé une délégation au patron pour lui demander de me virer. Lui, il était assez gentil, il m'avait vraiment donné une chance, mais il voulait surtout la paix et il n'a pas pu me garder.

— Ça a dû être difficile à vivre, jugea Quentin.

— J'étais assez choquée, reconnut Tam. J'ai envoyé Sylia récupérer mes affaires et je crois qu'elle leur a dit leurs quatre vérités.

— J'admet qu'il peut être parfois pratique d'avoir Sylia sous la main, lança sournoisement Quentin.

— Tu lui en veux beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, et c'est réciproque. C'est comme ça, Tam, on a un gros passif et aucune raison de passer l'éponge.

Elle changea prudemment de sujet.

— Et toi, ton travail ? Ça marche comment ?

— J'ai le droit d'en parler maintenant ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Elle eut une grimace contrite.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant d'enchaîner en parlant des divers dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait.

**ooOoo**

Ils se revirent le mercredi puis le vendredi soir suivants. Au cours de leurs discussions, Quentin voyait se dessiner une personnalité plus directe et plus affirmée que dans ses souvenirs. Tam était plus grave aussi, riant moins spontanément et se tenant davantage sur ses gardes. Quand deux hommes éméchés les avaient croisés dans la rue, elle s'était mise à les surveiller du coin de l'œil, mais sans ralentir ni modifier sa trajectoire. Il l'avait sentie prête à faire face à toute éventualité, sans céder de terrain.

Une chose cependant n'avait pas changé : la façon dont elle le regardait. Il y lisait la même tendresse qu'auparavant, même si elle respectait dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles la réserve qu'il avait instaurée entre eux. Quentin savait que tôt ou tard elle se retrouverait dans ses bras, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la reprise de leur relation.

Le vendredi, ils allèrent au cinéma après avoir mangé au comptoir dans une brasserie. Alors qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle en voiture, ils commentèrent le film, puis d'autres qui étaient récemment passés à la télévision et qu'ils avaient tous deux regardés chacun de leur côté. Ils en vinrent à évoquer les séries policières :

— J'ai un peu du mal à les regarder, confia Quentin tout en se garant en double file car ils étaient arrivés. Toutes les invraisemblances me sautent au visage.

— Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, assura-t-elle. Quand on voit quelqu'un désactiver un système de sécurité ou ouvrir un coffre, j'ai envie de crier que c'est pas du tout comme ça qu'on s'y prend !

— Évite de faire ce genre de remarques au cinéma, conseilla-t-il. Les autres spectateurs risquent d'appeler les flics !

Elle éclata de rire. Peut-être que cette joie soudaine qui la transfigurait rappela des souvenirs heureux à Quentin. Ou était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Tam réagit avec la vivacité qui la caractérisait. A peine Quentin eut-il posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il sentit sa main dans ses cheveux, puis très vite le contact de son corps contre le sien. Durant de longues secondes, il perdit complètement conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. C'est un bruit de klaxon qui les fit se séparer, haletants, ou du moins s'éloigner l'un de l'autre autant que le permettait leur position, coincés qu'ils étaient entre le siège conducteur et le volant.

— On a deux options, souffla Quentin. Soit je me gare un peu plus loin et on passe sur la plage arrière pour le faire à la va-vite comme deux ados, soit on va chez moi et on s'y consacre sérieusement.

— Chez toi, alors. Mais vite.

— D'accord, mais arrête de jouer avec mon levier de vitesse, parce qu'on ne va pas aller loin, sinon.

— Ça, c'était une remarque d'ado, plaisanta-t-elle en descendant de ses genoux et reprenant sa place.

— Chérie, je me sens rajeunir, fit-il en hommage à l'un des films qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble à Bordeaux.

— Eh bien, fais-moi visiter ta garçonnière, répliqua-t-elle en bouclant sa ceinture.

Par chance, il n'y avait pas trop de circulation. Il se gara de travers et ils sortirent de la voiture. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers son immeuble. En attendant l'ascenseur, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser fougueusement. Tam y répondit avec assez d'ardeur pour qu'il ne soit pas conscient de l'arrivée de la cabine.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête et découvrit qu'ils empêchaient la mère de Sébastien de sortir de l'ascenseur. Il récupéra ses mains puis de son ton le plus normal, malgré un léger halètement, il dit poliment :

— Bonsoir, Madame Lopez.

Il attira son amie pour dégager le passage puis entra dans l'ascenseur en prenant soin de placer sa compagne entre lui et sa voisine, pas certain d'être présentable. Il arriva à ne pas se jeter sur Tam le temps que le panneau coulissant lui cache la mère de Sébastien qui se dirigeait vers le local à poubelles après leur avoir jeté un regard embarassé.

Heureusement, le palier de son étage était vide car une partie de leurs boutons avaient été fiévreusement délogés de leur boutonnière durant la montée. Une fois dans l'appartement, leurs vêtements semblèrent s'arracher d'eux-mêmes et le grand lit accueillit leurs corps entrelacés.

**ooOoo**

— J'avais oublié que ça pouvait être aussi bon, arriva laborieusement à prononcer Quentin un peu plus tard.

— Ça faisait… longtemps, convint Tam d'une voix essoufflée.

Il se souleva pour se séparer d'elle.

— Ah merde ! lança-t-il.

— Quoi ? Des regrets, déjà ?

— Tu prends un moyen de contraception ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— J'ai oublié le préservatif, annonça-t-il en basculant sur le côté.

— Oh. Finalement, on l'a fait comme des ados, pouffa-t-elle.

— Tam, c'est sérieux !

Elle se dressa sur un coude :

— Je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant de toi ?

Il voulut protester mais la revendication de Tam faisait tellement écho à son propre désir de famille, tel qu'il l'avait exposé à Ruth deux ans auparavant, que les mots lui manquèrent. Il se contenta d'attirer Tam à lui et elle se pelotonna contre son épaule. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils savourèrent le moment présent, échangeant des mots doux et des baisers tendres. Puis, très vite, l'envie de reprendre leur exploration mutuelle les reprit.

Quand vint le moment de venir en elle, Quentin hésita. Il regarda en direction de sa table de nuit mais une pression sur son bras ramena son attention vers Tam.

— Donne-nous notre chance, souffla-t-elle. Crois en nous !

Convaincu par la flamme de son regard, mélange de désir et de détermination, il repoussa ses doutes et oublia tout ce qui n'était pas la douceur de son corps.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent un solide petit-déjeuner après une douche qui ne fut pas rapide.

— Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes avec ta voisine ? s'inquiéta Tam en servant les œufs qu'il avait préparés.

— Quelle voisine ?

— La dame qu'on a croisé hier soir quand tu avais les mains sous mes vêtements.

— Ah oui. Euh, je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, vu le nombre de fois où j'ai retrouvé son fils dans le lit de ta sœur.

— Quoi ?

— Sébastien, l'ex-petit ami d'Alex. Tu as rencontré sa mère.

— Tu parles d'une belle-mère ! remarqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

— Oui, ben tu comprends pourquoi ils venaient ici au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre à lui.

— Ça ne te gênait pas ?

— En théorie, je n'étais pas là quand il venait, précisa-t-il. Et puis il fallait bien qu'ils aient un endroit tranquille pour être ensemble.

— Tous les parents ne sont pas aussi compréhensifs. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais été à ce point.

— Alex aurait eu quinze ans, j'y aurais mis le holà, reconnut-il. A seize, j'aurais émis des réserves, mais dix-sept, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais compliqué sa vie amoureuse et cherché à la culpabiliser.

— En tout cas, elle semblait parfaitement au courant des précautions à prendre, ça nous a rassurées, reconnut Tam.

Quentin n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde :

— J'avais demandé à Ruth d'en parler avec elle.

Au silence qui suivit, il remarqua :

— Tam, ça fait six ans que je censure mes souvenirs et que j'oblige cette pauvre Alex à surveiller ses paroles... On ne va pas continuer comme ça toute notre vie ! Il faut que j'accepte que tu m'aies menti et tourné en ridicule, il faut que tu acceptes que j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Nous devons être capables de nous raconter nos souvenirs sans tabou.

Le visage de Tam était complètement fermé.

— Ruth a fait partie de notre vie, à Alex et à moi, pendant un certain temps, exposa-t-il. Elle a été très gentille avec ta soeur, sans s'imposer, mais en étant toujours là quand on a eu besoin d'elle.

— Et particulièrement gentille avec toi, oui, j'ai bien compris, releva Tam d'un ton sec.

— Et tu ne crois pas que j'avais le droit d'avoir quelqu'un qui soit gentil avec moi ? interrogea vivement Quentin. De toute manière, la question n'est pas là. Ce dont je parle, c'est d'arrêter de nous mentir, y compris par omission.

— Est-ce à ce point indispensable de parler d'elle ?

— Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans des détails qui ne te regardent pas, précisa Quentin. Je refuse simplement de planquer sous le tapis le fait qu'elle a joué un rôle important auprès d'Alex et qu'elle a été très présente pour nous deux. Tu t'imagines parler des six dernières années sans évoquer Sylia ? interrogea-t-il.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Sylia est ma sœur, et cette femme...

Tam ne termina pas sa phrase, peut-être par émotion, peut-être pour éviter de prononcer des paroles qui envenimeraient la discussion.

— Ruth m'a aidé à tenir le coup comme ta sœur l'a sans doute fait pour toi, insista doucement Quentin. Je n'aime pas Sylia, mais ai-je le droit de te demander de ne pas me parler d'elle alors qu'elle fait intimement partie de ta vie ? N'as-tu pas l'intention de continuer à la voir, même en vivant avec moi ?

Tam le regarda, pensive. Il la laissa réfléchir à la question. Enfin, elle eut un hochement de tête qui indiquait qu'elle acceptait de prendre en compte son argument. Mais elle reprit cependant d'un ton neutre qui rappela à Quentin le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur elle à Bordeaux :

— Tu vas la revoir ?

— C'est toujours une amie et elle vit avec l'un de mes meilleurs copains , ce n'est donc pas impossible qu'on se rencontre, répondit-il. Cela dit, ils vivent à l'autre bout de la France, donc ça ne sera pas tous les quatre matins. Mais on s'appelle de temps en temps.

— Et tu vas continuer à l'appeler, comprit-elle.

— Oui.

— Me voilà prévenue, fit-elle acide.

— Je ne vais pas faire ça derrière ton dos, confirma-t-il.

— Et j'ai le droit de te dire que ça ne me plaît pas ? demanda-t-elle fraîchement.

— Oui, bien entendu, assura-t-il d'une voix calme. Je ne te cache pas mon antipathie pour Sylia. J'évite juste d'en faire trop pour ne pas te faire de la peine.

Ils se considérèrent un moment.

— Oui, je suis jalouse ! finit par déclarer Tam laissant son ressentiment poindre dans sa voix. D'elle, de celles que tu as connues avant moi, de celles que tu trouves jolies quand tu les croises dans la rue ! Maintenant, tu le sais !

— Tout ça ? Mais tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ! s'ébahit-il.

—Il y avait plein de choses que je ne pouvais pas exprimer parce que j'avais peur que la conversation aille trop loin et que je laisse échapper des choses qui m'auraient mise en danger, expliqua-elle en soupirant.

Quentin ne pouvait pas se prétendre surpris par la révélation. Comme il l'avait un jour exprimé à Ruth, il savait que la jeune serveuse dépassée par une soeur trop directive, réservée dans ses opinions et qui n'osait pas lâcher la bride à son caractère passionné, n'était qu'une image derrière laquelle Tam s'était dissimulée. En acceptant de la revoir, il avait en quelque sorte fait le pari qu'il saurait apprécier celle qui avait exécuté avec brio et sang-froid des cambriolages d'une témérité extraordinaire et surmonté plusieurs années de prison.

De son côté, il avait prouvé qu'il était capable de résistance. Il pouvait s'enorgueillir de n'avoir pas perdu la face contre Sylia, d'avoir réussi à amadouer l'austère Asaya et de savoir s'imposer tant auprès de ses collègues que des malfaiteurs qu'il côtoyait.

Oui, il se sentait prêt à jouer au jeu des sept différences, pour reprendre la terminologie de sa meilleure amie.

— Je sens qu'on va avoir plein de conversations intéressantes, commenta-t-il sur un ton léger pour la rassurer. Au moins je suis sûr que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi !

Elle eut un sourire timide, puis de plus en plus large alors qu'elle analysait à son tour la situation. Elle le croyait effectivement capable de surmonter le défi. Un baiser long scella leur réconciliation.

Pendant que Quentin rangeait la cuisine, Tam entreprit de récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés dans le salon. Arrivant devant la porte coulissante qui fermait l'alcôve, elle l'ouvrit par curiosité.

— Mais c'est pas une chambre, c'est un placard, s'exclama Tam en découvrant l'espace où avait dormi sa sœur.

— Alexia n'était pas prévue au départ, on a fait ce qu'on a pu, justifia Quentin. A l'origine, il n'y avait qu'un rideau, mais ton oncle a fait poser la cloison.

— Ça sent le renfermé, remarqua Tam en s'y avançant.

— Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'y a pas fait le ménage.

— Tu ne le fais pas ?

— Non, c'est son espace réservé comme ma chambre l'est pour moi, expliqua-t-il obligeamment. Il y a encore des affaires à elle, je ne vais pas aller fouiner.

— Alors comment tu as fait pour surprendre le voisin dans son lit ? interrogea Tam en ressortant de l'endroit.

— Quand tu as des vêtements par terre — il lui montra en exemple son soutien-gorge qui avait atterri au pied du canapé — et que les deux jeunes gens qui sont censés travailler au salon sont hors de vue, tu comprends que c'est le moment d'aller acheter le pain. J'ai aussi pris quelques petits-déjeuners avec ce jeune homme quand je revenais après avoir été de service de nuit.

— T'étais cool, quand même.

Le téléphone de Tam sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait, bloqua la sonnerie puis se mit à taper un sms.

— Sylia qui se demande où je suis passée, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle surprit le regard ironique de Quentin.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de faire le malin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**.  
**

**Notes **: Comme certains l'avaient bien senti à la fin du chapitre précédent, nous nous acheminons vers la fin de cette histoire. Le prochain chapitre s'appellera '_L'ombre d'une chance'_.

Si vous avez des questions sur des points précis, c'est le moment de les poser. Comme ça, je pourrais vérifier que j'ai bien abordé tous les sujets dans les derniers chapitres (et je peux rajouter des bouts dans le cas contraire).

Les références cinématographiques :

_Chérie, je me sens rajeunir_ (Monkey Business) est un film américain de Howard Hawks sorti en 1952 où l'on peut voir Cary Grant, Marilyn Monroe et Ginger Rogers.

_La Garçonnière_ (The Apartment) est un film américain réalisé par Billy Wilder, sorti en 1960. Y jouent Jack Lemon et Shirley McLaine.

(Et toutes mes excuses à ceux qui s'y connaissent vraiment en cinéma. Ce n'est pas mon cas et je suis certaine que je traite très mal la passion de Quentin).


	19. L'ombre d'une chance

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XIX : L'ombre d'une chance  
**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Septembre 2010_**

Quentin et Tam passèrent le reste du week-end sans sortir, entièrement voués l'un à l'autre. Ils ne se lassaient pas de se redécouvrir et avaient des mois d'abstinence à épancher. Ils discutèrent aussi longuement, conscients qu'ils devaient tout mettre sur le tapis pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Avant tout, Tam voulut savoir comment il avait découvert son identité.

— Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Quentin quand elle posa la question.

— Non, tu es arrivé ce matin là, et j'ai lu dans tes yeux que tu savais. Comme on a avoué, on ne nous a jamais opposé les preuves qui avaient été trouvées contre nous. Ça fait des années que je me le demande. C'est moi qui ai vendu la mèche ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Quentin réalisa qu'elle vivait avec cette crainte et cette culpabilité depuis son arrestation. Il pouvait parier que Sylia le lui avait maintes fois reproché.

— Non, pas du tout, la rassura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Ou du moins, je n'ai percuté à aucune de tes gaffes. C'était simplement le résultat de mon enquête additionné à beaucoup de chance.

— Comment ça ? relança-t-elle avec un soulagement perceptible dans la voix.

— Tu connais le recueil _Heintz Intime_ ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Un petit livret écrit par quelqu'un qui devait connaître ton père et qui a rassemblé toutes les peintures qui vous représentaient toi, tes soeurs et ta mère.

— Ça existe ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Oui et une des personnes du monde de l'art, avec qui j'étais entré en contact pendant mon enquête, me l'a envoyé. Je connaissais la plupart des toiles de ton père qui s'y trouvaient, sans savoir que c'était ta mère le modèle, bien entendu. Les tableaux représentant des enfants ne permettaient pas non plus la moindre identification. Mais en dernière page, il y avait un dessin au crayon vous représentant clairement : toi et Sylia autour du berceau d'Alex et sous le portrait de votre mère.

— Je le connais, s'exclama Tam. On ne nous l'avait pas volé avec le reste parce qu'il était dans la chambre d'Alexia et pas dans l'atelier. Il a fait partie des rares affaires qu'on a emportées avec nous quand on a quitté la maison de Lacanau. Mais à Bordeaux, quand on a commencé nos opérations, Sylia l'a mis dans le dépôt pour plus de sûreté, alors il a été saisi avec le reste.

Quentin se rappela des oeuvres non récupérées dont lui avait parlé Odile, mais il se dit qu'il en parlerait plus tard et continua :

— Tu sais donc que tu es au premier plan. J'ai faxé le dessin à un copain en lui demandant de te vieillir pour voir la tête que tu aurais maintenant. J'avais émis l'hypothèse que les Cat's Eyes étaient les filles de Heintz, plusieurs semaines auparavant. J'avais enfin la preuve de leur existence alors j'ai naturellement cherché à les identifier.

— Et tu m'as reconnue, devina Tam.

— Oui. Et là, tout est devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tout m'a sauté au visage. Toutes tes remarques à double sens, tes hésitations, le fait que tu étais aussi peu disponible, ton rhume suite à la fois où tu avais dû sauter dans l'eau pour nous échapper... Tout. Même des détails que je pensais avoir oubliés, tout m'est revenu. J'ai revécu toute notre histoire, mais comme si on m'avait donné des lunettes pour rendre net ce qui était flou auparavant. Je savais.

Il s'interrompit, écrasé par les sensations qu'il avait alors ressenties et qui lui revenaient en force.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Tam d'une voix timide, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

— La première heure, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai marché pour m'éloigner du commissariat. A la fois pour me protéger de mes collègues et aussi de vous, car je savais que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous écoutiez nos conversations. J'étais envahi d'images et de souvenirs qui s'emboîtaient de manière diabolique. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai réalisé que si je voulais vous arrêter, il fallait le faire en vitesse avant que tu comprennes que je savais.

— Tu n'as pensé qu'à ça ? Qu'à m'arrêter ?

— Oui. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser sans hurler. Et puis, merde ! s'exclama-t-il. J'allais quand même pas te laisser t'en tirer après ce que tu m'avais fait !

— Non, je suppose, fit Tam d'un ton contrit.

Quentin l'embrassa doucement avant de continuer.

— J'ai appelé Assaya. J'avais besoin de son esprit clair et logique. Et puis, elle était au courant pour nous deux, elle pouvait tout de suite comprendre. Elle a fait venir le commissaire Bruno, on lui a expliqué. Après, il a pris les choses en main, et je n'ai eu qu'à suivre le mouvement. Dans des cas comme ça, les habitudes aident beaucoup. C'était une arrestation, je connaissais mon rôle, j'ai fait mon boulot.

— Ça a dû être difficile, compatit Tam d'une voix triste.

— Je t'ai vraiment haïe ce jour là, confessa Quentin. Et encore, j'ai eu de la chance. J'avais Odile et Bruno de mon côté : elle m'a soutenu moralement, et lui a fait son possible pour que je n'aie pas le temps de penser.

— Je suis tellement désolée, murmura Tam.

— Je sais que tu regrettes sincèrement, la réconforta Quentin.

Il laissa passer un moment avant de convenir :

— Pour toi aussi, ça a dû être horrible.

— Oui, mais sur le coup, je l'ai pris comme une punition pour ce que je t'avais fait et, paradoxalement, ça m'a aidé à le supporter.

— Je veux bien le croire, assura-t-il. Moi, au contraire, c'est l'impression de ne pas l'avoir mérité qui a été dur à vivre.

Elle le regarda comme si elle se demandait si elle pouvait exprimer sa pensée et puis se lança, d'un ton hésitant :

— Je sais que j'ai des torts envers toi mais, malgré tout, quand j'y repense, je trouve que, moi non plus, je n'ai pas mérité ça.

— Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il, choqué par ce déni.

— Écoute, j'ai perdu ma mère, ensuite j'ai perdu mon père, et quand je tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer ! Ça commençait à faire beaucoup, non ? J'ai pas choisi que ce soit toi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas tenté de me raisonner ? De me persuader que ce n'était qu'une passade ? J'ai vraiment essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments. Mais ils étaient trop forts !

— Tu as lutté ? s'indigna Quentin. A peine trois semaines plus tard, tu es venue me relancer chez moi. Tu n'as pas lutté beaucoup !

— Ça fait six ans que tu luttes contre tes sentiments. As-tu réussi à m'oublier pour autant ? riposta-t-elle.

Il voulut protester, mais il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Lui non plus, durant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas réussi à étouffer l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, alors même qu'il avait de solides raisons de lui en vouloir et de la détester. Finalement, le résultat était le même. Devait-il lui reprocher de l'avoir réalisé bien plus vite que lui ?

— Je t'aimais et je te désirais, continuait-elle de plaider, et toi tu venais tous les jours au café. Je t'ai vu blessé parce que je t'avais repoussé sans explications après m'être jetée à ton cou, puis rendu furieux par le vol de la pierre et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai appris que je t'avais cassé l'épaule en m'enfuyant. J'avais tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te réconforter ! Je n'en dormais plus la nuit, je n'arrivais plus à manger, j'avais l'impression qu'une main me broyait le cœur en permanence. Ces trois semaines ont été longues pour moi.

— Qu'espérais-tu en venant me voir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

— Arrêter de souffrir, avoua Tam d'une voix tremblante. C'était la première fois que j'étais réellement amoureuse. C'était si fort… j'avais l'impression d'être submergée. Je ressentais tellement le besoin de te voir. Il fallait que j'aille chez toi pour voir comment tu allais... Etre avec toi, tout simplement, avoua-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et demanda :

— Je me suis souvent demandé : comment tu as fait pour que Sylia te laisse t'absenter tous les jours pendant trois semaines ? questionna-t-il.

— Elle se doutait que je voyais quelqu'un, mais comme je semblais m'éloigner du café et du commissariat, elle ne pensait pas que c'était un policier. Quand je lui ai tout avoué la veille de ton retour, elle a été horrifiée. Elle m'a dit que c'était de la folie furieuse et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de te fréquenter tout de suite, que je n'avais pas le droit de nous mettre toutes les trois en danger. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, il faut bien le reconnaître.

— De son point de vue, sans doute, admit Quentin. Mais vous n'avez pas évoqué la possibilité d'arrêter de récupérer tes tableaux ?

Tam soupira et expliqua :

— Pour Sylia, c'était impensable. Et puis je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était le meilleur moyen de pression pour l'obliger à accepter qu'on se voie. J'ai fini par lui dire que si elle continuait à t'agresser ou qu'elle m'empêchait de te rendre régulièrement visite, j'arrêtais tout.

Quentin faillit répliquer qu'il aurait été parfaitement capable de se défendre contre Sylia, mais il songea qu'entre son manque de scrupules et sa détermination, elle aurait bien été capable de le mettre dans une situation délicate. Il insista cependant :

— Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de venir me voir sans avoir la permission de ta sœur ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait d'arrêter de cambrioler et de décréter que tu venais chez moi quand tu en avais envie ?

— Est-ce que tu réalises que je n'ai jamais eu vraiment la possibilité de choisir entre toi et Cat's Eye ? questionna-t-elle. J'étais _déjà_ Cat's Eye, quand je t'ai rencontré. Même si j'avais arrêté, j'aurais dû te mentir, de toute manière. On avait six mois d'opérations derrière nous et une trentaine de pièces dans notre dépôt. Oui, j'aurais pu arrêter mais, dans le fond, ça n'aurait rien changé vis-à-vis de toi.

— Nous n'avons jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance, réalisa-t-il enfin.

— Pas à l'époque, confirma-t-elle. Mais maintenant, tout est possible.

— Tout est possible, répéta-t-il d'un ton songeur.

Elle dut prendre son silence comme l'expression d'un doute, car elle prit du recul pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

— Je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'on m'avait fait du mal que j'avais le droit de t'en faire, assura-t-elle le visage grave. Et je pense que si j'avais compris combien j'allai te faire souffrir, je n'aurais pas agi de la même manière. Je ne me cherche pas des excuses, je sais que je n'en ai pas, mais je veux que tu saches combien je suis désolée...

Devant son expression torturée, Quentin sentit fondre ses derniers ressentiments. Il attira Tam étroitement contre lui :

— Je te pardonne, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Du fond du coeur, je te pardonne.

**ooOoo**

Après cette mise au point, ils tentèrent de se focaliser sur les moments heureux qu'ils avaient partagés. Cela faisait des années que Quentin bloquait ses souvenirs, les trouvant trop douloureux. Il lui était également resté l'idée que sa relation avec Tam n'avait pas été totalement satisfaisante, du fait des réserves que lui imposait sa soeur.

Mais en déroulant ses souvenirs avec Tam, il s'aperçut avec plaisir que, malgré les limites découlant de son activité illégale, ils avaient partagé beaucoup de bons moments : des gestes et des mots exprimant leur profonde tendresse, des plaisanteries qu'eux seuls comprenaient, des fous rires, des discussions sur les sujets d'actualité ou sur les films qu'ils visionnaient ensemble. Il y avait également eu leur voyage en Italie qui les avait comblés tous les deux. Finalement, il réalisa que si le prix qu'il en avait payé restait trop élevé à son goût, il avait été très heureux pendant cette période de sa vie.

Lui aussi avait des questions qui étaient restées sans réponse et il revint à son tour sur le passé pour l'interroger sur la manière dont les soeurs obtenaient des renseignements sur les lieux à visiter. Comme Odile et Quentin l'avaient compris à l'époque, elles se déguisaient pour voir l'endroit de près, poser des jalons, soutirer des renseignements aux responsables des locaux.

— On a repéré un homme dans l'équipe des fouineurs, c'était toi ? s'enquit Quentin.

— Oui.

— Comment tu faisais pour cacher ta poitrine ? s'étonna-t-il en flattant l'endroit en question, comme pour souligner que ce n'était pas une si mince affaire.

— Tu n'as pas vu dans nos affaires ? J'avais une sorte de corset qui remontait mes seins et leur donnait la forme de pectoraux. J'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup de succès en homme.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as des pectoraux magnifiques, assura Quentin d'un ton distrait.

— En tout cas, c'était très efficace pour ne pas me faire repérer. Tu sais qu'on s'est croisés, une fois, et que tu ne m'as pas reconnue ?

— Eh oui, je ne regarde que les jolies femmes, la taquina-t-il. Je t'ai déjà croisée en femme sans te reconnaître ? s'inquiéta-il juste après.

— Oui, mais je t'avais vu la première et je me suis arrangée pour être tournée vers le mur, quand tu es arrivé à ma hauteur. C'était difficile, à la fin. Tu étais souvent sur place avant qu'on ait terminé nos repérages. Si on n'avait pas eu accès à vos échanges dans votre bureau, tu nous aurais sans doute arrêtées bien avant.

— Vous nous écoutiez avec la parabole quand on était dans le bureau et vous aviez placé un enregistreur dans le plateau quand on était dans la salle sécurisée, c'est ça ? se fit-il confirmer.

— Non, pas dans le plateau, dans la thermos de café.

— C'était du beau matériel, apprécia Quentin beau joueur.

— J'ai remarqué qu'il semblait beaucoup t'intéresser. Tu avais besoin de la certitude que ce n'était pas toi qui me donnais des renseignements ? demanda Tam d'une voix gênée.

— Moi, je le savais. La question était de convaincre Bruno. Il était prêt à me couvrir pour éviter le scandale, mais seulement si je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

— Notre matériel a suffi ?

— Largement.

Quentin se rappela qu'il avait réussi à cacher certaines informations aux Cat's en les taisant devant ceux de son équipe. Mais il en avait parlé avec Odile quand ils étaient seuls.

— Y'avait pas de micro dans ma voiture, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non. Les cibles mobiles, c'était plus difficile. Je n'avais pas envie de le faire.

Quentin traduisit :_ Sylia m'a demandé, j'ai refusé, on s'est disputées, elle t'a détesté encore plus._

— Rassure-moi, tu n'as jamais mis de micros chez moi ?

— T'es malade !

— Ta soeur en aurait été capable, affirma Quentin.

— Je n'en suis pas sure. Il y avait quand même des choses qu'elle préférait ne pas entendre.

Quentin se réjouit de l'apprendre. Il était conscient que Tam resterait très liée à sa sœur et il était fort aise de savoir que leurs secrets d'alcôve n'intéresseraient pas Sylia.

— En tout cas, on a pu suivre ton avancée grâce à nos micros, poursuivit Tam. Tu as été brillant, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté. Tu avais pratiquement tout deviné.

— Vous le saviez ? Alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêté vos cambriolages ? Même si je ne t'avais pas identifiée avec le portrait, j'aurais fini par vous coincer, j'en suis certain.

— Sylia ne voulait rien entendre. On était presque au bout, elle voulait conclure. Elle avait réussi à s'aveugler et à se persuader qu'on y arriverait avant que tu nous attrapes.

— Et toi, t'en pensais quoi ?

— C'était elle la stratège, répliqua Tam en haussant les épaules (Elle parut réfléchir et admit :) Moi aussi j'avais envie d'arriver au bout de notre liste. Je voulais pouvoir dire à Sylia que j'avais rempli mon contrat et que j'avais le droit de partir me marier. Je crois que moi aussi j'ai pris mes désirs pour la réalité, reconnut-elle enfin. Je ne peux pas tout mettre sur son dos. J'ai voulu tout avoir. Je commençais à y croire vraiment, tu sais. Même s'il y avait toujours le risque que, des années après, tu découvres tout…

Il l'embrassa, touché par ses efforts pour échapper à l'inévitable, grappiller un peu de bonheur dans cette vie qui ne l'avait pas épargnée.

— Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre doute sur moi ? insista Tam. Pas le moindre questionnement ? J'ai fait mon possible pour te conditionner à séparer ta vie professionnelle de notre vie privée, mais tu avais tellement d'intuition pour le reste...

Quentin resta pensif. Lui aussi s'était souvent demandé comment il avait pu manquer de rapprocher tout ce qui rattachait Tam à sa voleuse, alors que sa spécialité au travail était justement ce genre d'analyse.

— Consciemment non, répondit-il enfin. Mais en fait, je pense qu'une partie de moi savait, révéla-t-il.

— C'est à dire ?

— Eh bien, à la fin, je faisais de drôles de rêves. Je les trouvais dérangeants et je tentais de les oublier très vite. Ça m'est revenu plus tard, quand leur signification réelle m'est enfin apparue.

— Tu rêvais à quoi ?

— Que je faisais l'amour avec Cat's Eye.

De stupéfaction, Tam éclata de rire :

— Quoi ?

— Ouais. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais c'était elle, avec la combinaison et le gilet de protection que je commençais à bien connaître. C'était très réaliste et mon corps réagissait à fond. Du coup, j'étais doublement emmerdé. Avant tout, je trouvais ça très malsain d'être attiré par celle que je voulais mettre en tôle. J'avais peur que cela m'empêche de faire correctement mon boulot si je lui tombais dessus une nouvelle fois. Et en plus je me disais que, si tu l'apprenais, tu n'allais pas du tout apprécier.

— Ça aurait quand même été ridicule que j'en sois réduite à être jalouse de moi-même, commenta sagement Tam.

— C'est sûr. En tout cas, pour ces deux raisons, je m'interdisais d'y penser. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que mon inconscient tentait désespérément de me transmettre un message.

— Donc, consciemment, tu n'as eu aucun soupçon.

— Disons que j'ai attribué les dysfonctionnements de notre relation au fait que ta sœur cherchait à garder une emprise abusive sur toi, analysa-t-il. Que ce soit en partie vrai m'a dissuadé de chercher une autre raison.

— Emprise abusive ? répéta Tam d'un air pas convaincu. Tu sais bien maintenant que c'était pour des raisons de sécurité qu'elle était opposée à notre relation et que, lorsque je te disais que Sylia me retenait au café, c'est qu'en réalité je préparais le coup suivant.

— Oui, je sais, mais tu m'as dit aussi qu'elle avait fait pression sur toi pour que tu continues les cambriolages alors que tu songeais à arrêter. Elle n'a jamais pris en compte nos sentiments. A-t-elle un jour réellement envisagé de suspendre la récupération de vos toiles pour te permettre d'être heureuse ? Dois-je te rappeler jusqu'où elle est allée pour te convaincre que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien ?

— Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné cette histoire, depuis tout ce temps ? se désola Tam.

— Lui pardonner la peine qu'elle a voulu te faire ? Non. Ni accepter qu'elle estime avoir le droit de choisir qui tu dois aimer et quelle vie que tu dois mener. Et ça nous opposera toujours, indépendamment du fait qu'elle me déteste.

— Tu exagères.

— Pas du tout. Elle me déteste parce que je me suis immiscé entre elle et toi. Elle me déteste parce qu'à cause de moi tu t'es rebellée contre elle et, enfin, elle me déteste parce que j'ai pris sa place auprès d'Alexia pendant trois ans et demi.

— Non, Quentin, ce n'est pas vrai. Elle est heureuse qu'Alexia s'en soit sortie.

— Je n'en doute pas. Sa loyauté et son amour pour vous deux ne fait aucun doute. Mais elle enrage quand même que ce soit moi qui soit intervenu. A-t-elle exprimé une seule fois la moindre expression de reconnaissance à mon égard ? interrogea-t-il.

— C'est ce que tu voudrais ? Qu'elle te remercie ?

— Non, je m'en fous, je l'ai pas fait pour ça. J'ai pris Alex malgré vous, comme tu le dis si justement dans ta lettre. Mais toi, tu m'es reconnaissante, Alexia m'est reconnaissante. Parce que je vous ai sauvé la mise et que, vu les circonstances, ça n'allait pas de soi. Sylia n'éprouve rien de ce genre, tu le sais très bien. Elle est soulagée qu'Alex aille bien, mais elle m'en voudra toujours d'avoir mis fin à sa toute-puissance sur vous deux.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? insista Tam d'une voix incertaine.

— Oui, affirma nettement Quentin.

Il se demanda s'il devait aussi souligner à quel point le lien entre Sylia et son père avait été faussé par la disparition de sa mère. Mais il jugea bon de garder cette analyse pour lui. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de troubler davantage Tam ni de se venger de Sylia en révélant ses faiblesses intimes.

— Elle m'aime beaucoup, assura Tam d'une voix perdue. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup en prison.

Quentin prit la main de Tam et la porta à ses lèvres :

— Je ne dis pas que rien n'est bon chez elle. Je trouve normal que vous restiez très liées, surtout après ce que vous avez traversé ensemble. Je te conseille juste de poser des limites pour lui indiquer ce qui est ta propre vie et insister sur le fait qu'elle n'a pas à y intervenir. Si tu la laisses se mettre entre nous, on finira par craquer, Tam. Je ne veux plus avoir à me disputer avec toi à cause d'elle.

— Je ne la laisserai pas m'éloigner de toi, promit Tam.

— Je ne t'empêcherai pas de rester proche d'elle, s'engagea Quentin. Tant qu'elle saura rester à sa place.

**ooOoo**

Tam put enfin parler de son enfance à Quentin. Elle lui expliqua aussi par quel enchaînement d'évènements elle s'était retrouvée à s'introduire chez les particuliers pour récupérer des renseignements, puis des œuvres d'art.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement pour votre père ? demanda Quentin. Je sais que tu as tout expliqué quand on t'a interrogée, mais j'ai pas tout retenu.

— Pour faire simple, il a été enlevé par une espèce de clique locale qui a voulu mettre la main sur sa collection et ses œuvres. Comme ils étaient avides de gagner encore plus, ils l'ont gardé prisonnier en lui donnant de quoi peindre, mais en lui interdisant de signer. Ils ont ainsi crée un peintre qui n'existait pas, un certain Kranaff, qui était évidemment bourré de talent, et ils ont vendu ses œuvres. Je pense que mon père a marché dans la combine car c'était sa seule occasion de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Il savait que Sylia reconnaitrait sa patte au premier coup d'œil et penserait à examiner la zone qu'il avait pour habitude d'utiliser pour placer les symboles de l'œuvre.

Tam baissa les yeux et c'est au bord des larmes qu'elle continua :

— Ça aurait pu marcher et on aurait pu le retrouver si Papa n'était pas tombé malade et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas laissé crever. S'ils avaient appelé un médecin ou qu'ils l'avaient emmené à l'hôpital, il aurait pu être soigné. Mais ils auraient risqué de lui permettre de s'enfuir et de les dénoncer. C'était hors de question pour eux. Et nous, on est arrivées deux mois trop tard. Je pense que Sylia ne se le pardonnera jamais. De ne pas avoir été plus rapide, de n'avoir pas su déchiffrer plus tôt les messages qu'il lui envoyait dans les tableaux. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais pu abandonner la récupération des œuvres. C'était la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire, désormais. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'échouer une seconde fois. Elle pensait qu'elle lui devait ça, au moins, retirer à ses meurtriers le butin que leur avait apporté leur forfait.

— Et toi, tu avais besoin de ces œuvres pour faire ton deuil ? s'enquit doucement Quentin.

— Je l'ai cru au début, affirma-t-elle. Mais tu as tout changé. C'est devenu moins important. J'ai réalisé que je voulais construire mon avenir, pas rester engluée dans le passé. Mais je ne pouvais pas pour autant laisser tomber Sylia, la laisser seule avec sa tristesse et sa culpabilité. Tu comprends mieux, maintenant ?

— Oui, c'est plus clair. Mais quel gâchis ! soupira-t-il.

— Cette histoire nous aura pris dix ans de notre vie, fit remarquer Tam. Je ne sais même pas si Sylia en est sortie. Je pense que papa lui manque encore terriblement.

Quentin pensa à Mercier, qui avait l'âge du père des trois sœurs, et décida de ne pas se prononcer sur la question.

— Et à toi, il ne te manque pas ton père ? demanda-t-il à Tam.

— C'est toi qui m'as manqué ces dernières années, répondit-elle d'une voix vibrante.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, fit doucement Quentin. Tu m'as énormément manqué, chaque jour, malgré ma colère et ma déception.

Alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule, il songea que les remords qu'elle éprouvait devaient être encore plus difficiles à gérer que son amertume à lui. Ils se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre, comme pour se persuader que c'était bien fini, que plus rien désormais ne pourrait les séparer.

**ooOoo**

Plus tard, ils évoquèrent Lucas Chamade.

— Tu le vois souvent ? demanda Quentin à Tam.

— Assez peu. On l'a rencontré pour la première fois quand on est arrivées ici. On voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour nous, et je peux te dire que Sylia et moi avions un trac monstre quand on est arrivées chez lui. Heureusement qu'Alex était là et qu'elle a parlé pour nous quand on ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils ont l'air de ne pas trop mal s'entendre, ces deux-là. Six mois plus tard, il m'a fait passer à son bureau quand j'ai dû retrouver du travail en catastrophe, et il m'a proposé le boulot que je fais maintenant. J'évite de le rencontrer même si je suis dans le même bâtiment que lui, car je ne veux pas que les autres sachent qu'on se connaît. Alex l'a de temps en temps au téléphone et il parait qu'il demande de nos nouvelles.

— J'ai du mal à le cerner, remarqua Quentin. On fonctionnait bien tous les deux pour gérer Alex, mais j'ai jamais compris s'il se préoccupait réellement d'elle ou s'il faisait juste le minimum pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

— C'est un peu compliqué à cause de la manière dont ma mère est partie avec mon père, expliqua Tam. Maman avait dix-sept ans, et papa vingt-cinq, et il n'était pas encore connu. La famille de maman était assez riche et bourgeoise, lui n'était rien du tout. Ça s'est tellement mal passé que tous les ponts ont été coupés entre Maman et sa famille. Elle a même renoncé à son héritage quand mes grands-parents sont décédés dans un accident.

— Radical, en effet, commenta Quentin.

— Quand Sylia et moi avons été contraintes de faire appel à mon oncle, on ne savait pas trop ce que cela allait donner. Mais c'était notre seul espoir pour qu'Alex ne nous soit pas retirée, alors on s'y est obligées. Il a été plus serviable que prévu, même s'il ne s'est pas déplacé en personne. Il nous a assuré un toit et un moyen de subsistance, ce qui n'est pas mal compte tenu la situation familiale. Par contre, il ne nous a pas crues pour papa, persuadé qu'il était parti sans se retourner. Pour lui, un peintre n'a pas de sens moral.

Quentin lui caressa les cheveux, pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait à quel point cela avait dû les attrister qu'on ait une si piètre opinion de leur père.

— C'est l'inspectrice Assaya qui l'a prévenue de notre arrestation pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire d'Alex, continua Tam. On a été surprises qu'il nous paye un bon avocat qui a vraiment fait son possible pour défendre notre cause. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu être placées dans la même cellule et qu'on a été transférées de Bordeaux à Marseille pour qu'Alex puisse nous voir plus facilement. Oncle Lucas nous a aussi fait parvenir une petite pension et nous n'avons manqué de rien durant toutes ces années. Tu sais que tout est payant là-bas et que c'est la galère quand on n'a même pas de quoi s'offrir son abonnement télé ou renouveler sa garde-robe.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été transférées directement à Lyon ? interrogea Quentin. Il y a un quartier de femmes à Montluc.

— Il parait qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Mais on pense qu'oncle Lucas ne souhaitait pas qu'on soit trop près non plus. C'est quand même la honte d'avoir de la famille en prison.

Quentin grimaça mais Tam haussa les épaules :

— On a eu de lui bien davantage qu'on ne l'espérait, alors on ne le lui reproche pas. Et nous aussi on s'est demandées pourquoi il en faisait autant. On en a conclu qu'il se sentait coupable pour Maman, et aussi de ne pas nous avoir crues quand on lui a dit que Papa n'était pas parti de son plein gré. S'il nous avait écoutées, il aurait pu payer un détective qui serait allé bien plus vite que nous et on aurait toujours notre père. Son inaction nous a également poussées à nous débrouiller toutes seules, ce qui nous a conduit en prison. Ça explique qu'il ait fait son possible pour nous faciliter la vie. Par contre, on a été déçues qu'il s'occupe aussi mal d'Alexia.

— Je crois qu'il a fait ce qu'il a pu, considérant qu'il ne la connaissait pas, qu'il n'a visiblement jamais souhaité avoir d'enfants et qu'elle est arrivé en pleine révolte chez lui, jugea Quentin. Dans un sens, il s'est pas si mal débrouillé : il lui a trouvé un précepteur et a financé son entretien et ses études.

— C'est vrai, mais on a bien compris que cela aurait tourné à la catastrophe si tu n'avais pas été là. On a eu de la chance, quand même.

— Oui, on a tous eu de la chance, reconnut Quentin.

— Et ça n'a pas été trop dur avec Alex ? Elle est pénible quand elle s'y met.

— Eh bien, non. Mais dans un sens, je le regrette presque. Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à lui inculquer l'idée que si elle ne marchait pas droit, je la renvoyais chez son oncle. Je l'avais prévenue dès le début qu'il y avait un minimum de règles à respecter, mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle prendrait mes instructions au premier degré. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je lui ai expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour ça, mais c'était trop tard et l'idée était fortement implantée. Du coup, elle a toujours veillé à ne pas dépasser certaines bornes.

— Elle s'est rattrapée plus tard, je t'assure, fit Tam d'une voix qui laissait entendre que les retrouvailles entre les trois sœurs n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

— Je ne dis pas qu'elle obéissait au doigt et à l'œil non plus, tempéra Quentin. J'ai dû parfois batailler pour qu'elle se couche à l'heure, ne rentre pas trop tard quand elle sortait avec ses copains, qu'elle porte des robes décentes, mais elle savait s'arrêter avant que j'aie envie de la jeter par la fenêtre.

— Ne regrette pas trop qu'elle n'ait pas osé avec toi, Quentin, lui conseilla Tam. Elle sait vraiment pousser son monde à bout.

Quentin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'était pas mécontent de savoir que sa protégée lui avait offert une petite vengeance posthume.

**ooOoo**

— T'avais pas la trouille des fois ? interrogea Quentin en se remémorant certains des cambriolages. Tu faisais quand même des trucs dingues.

— Tout était préparé, millimétré, j'avais qu'à suivre le plan, expliqua Tam. Je faisais confiance à Sylia pour ne pas me mettre en danger.

— Tu rigoles ? Sauter au dessus du vide pour atterrir sur une minuscule plateforme, c'est prendre un risque, quand même. Si tu te rates, t'es morte.

— Mais pourquoi je me serais ratée ?

— Je sais pas moi. Une seconde d'inattention, la passerelle qui n'est pas exactement où on l'attend, un flic collant qui arrive au mauvais moment...

— Pour commencer, j'étais très attentive à ce que je faisais, parce que je savais que si je ne l'étais pas, je dormais le soir en prison.

Quentin ne put qu'acquiescer, il avait eu l'occasion de remarquer l'incroyable concentration de son adversaire.

— Pour ce qui est des passerelles qui ne sont pas où on les attend ou des inspecteurs qui surgissaient là où on ne les attendait pas, je ne prenais pas de risque. Quand ça ne se présentait pas comme prévu, je passais au plan B, compléta Tam. Et puis je m'entraînais à mort avant les opérations. C'est à ça que je passais la plupart de mes samedis et dimanches.

— Et comment tu faisais pour calculer ton temps ? interrogea Quentin. Je t'ai vu minuter ton parcours à la seconde près pour passer entre les caméras de détection ou récupérer un moyen de locomotion pour fuir.

— Question d'entraînement. Quand je partais en courses, par exemple, je mettais mon chronomètre interne en marche, et je vérifiais au retour que j'étais juste, à la seconde près. Je le faisais tous les jours pour ne pas perdre la main.

— Tu es capable de chronométrer en permanence ? s'étonna Quentin.

— Non, pas quand je dors ou que je ressens des émotions trop intenses, expliqua-t-elle. Par contre je peux me réveiller à l'heure que je veux, sans avoir besoin de réveil.

— Ça, j'avais remarqué. T'étais jamais en retard pour retourner au café, le matin.

— Sauf quand tu me retardais en te jetant sur moi, sourit-elle.

— J'avais pas tellement de moyens à ma disposition pour te soustraire à tes obligations familiales, rappela Quentin en joignant le geste à la parole.

— Tu en avais plus que tu croyais, le contredit Tam en emprisonnant dans la sienne la main qui s'égarait sur son corps. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il ne se serait rien passé entre nous.

Quentin avait encore du mal à déterminer si ça aurait été une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

— En tous cas, vous êtes les cambrioleuses les plus douées que j'aie jamais croisées. C'était passionnant d'étudier vos modes opératoires, même si on était furax de s'être fait piquer les oeuvres malgré nos précautions.

— Tu inclues Sylia dans le '_vous_' ? voulut savoir Tam.

— Oui. On ne s'entend pas, j'ai du mal à lui pardonner certaines choses, mais je ne peux pas occulter qu'elle faisait des plans splendides. Mais je t'interdis de le lui répéter, hein.

— Promis, sourit-elle.

— Par contre, rassure-moi, les '_on balance Chapuis dans le trou_', c'était pas spécifiquement prévu au plan, j'espère ?

— Non, seulement des accidents. On n'avait pas envie d'avoir des violences sur la conscience. Si on avait voulu tuer quelqu'un, on se serait attaquées aux vrais coupables.

— Vous l'avez envisagé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Pas un instant. Et nous utilisions nos connaissances en aïkido seulement pour nous défendre et dans les cas d'urgence. Pour neutraliser les personnes qui étaient sur notre chemin, on privilégiait le gaz soporifique.

— Bon, ça me rassure pour les futurs déjeuners familiaux !

— Tu peux boire ton café tranquille, il n'y aura pas de poison dedans. Un laxatif, à la limite.

— Me voilà rassuré, ironisa-t-il.

Les pensées de Quentin revinrent sur les capacités de Tam.

— Tu ne songes pas à trouver un autre métier que celui de secrétaire ? reprit-il. Tes compétences sont largement sous-employées.

— Quelles compétences ? J'ai juste le bac, tu sais.

— Déjà, rien ne t'empêche de suivre des formations. Tu as du sang-froid, tu sais réagir très vite pour t'adapter à ton environnement, tu es précise et rigoureuse, tu es athlétique. En fait, tu serais une bonne recrue pour la police.

— Sauf qu'avec mon casier, c'est hors de question, remarqua-t-elle.

— Je le sais, et c'est bien dommage. Mais des sociétés privées embauchent pour assurer leur sécurité, remarqua-t-il. Je te vois bien donner des conseils pour assurer l'inviolabilité d'un site et encadrer des vigiles.

— Les sociétés embauchent les repris de justice ?

— En théorie, non, mais dans la pratique, c'est plus nuancé. Sais-tu qu'on peut demander l'effacement d'un casier si c'est pour aider à se réinsérer ? Il faudra faire la demande une fois que ta peine sera complètement purgée. Et même si ça ne marche pas, ton oncle aura toujours plein de relations, auprès desquelles il pourra vous recommander et se porter garant.

Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue.

— Ça ne te manque pas, l'adrénaline ? s'enquit-il.

Elle hésita à répondre.

— Ma vie est quand même plus simple maintenant, botta-t-elle en touche.

— Tam, y'a pas de honte à admettre que des moments aussi intenses te manquent. Je ne te conseille pas de replonger, mais juste de regarder les choses en face et de tenter de trouver un métier qui t'apportera plus de satisfaction.

— Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle. J'étais fière de ce que j'arrivais à faire et pas mécontente de sentir que tu admirais Cat's. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

— Plus maintenant. C'est reposant pour moi aussi de pouvoir t'admirer sans mauvaise conscience.

Elle sembla tellement ravie de ce compliment qu'il se mit à rire.

— On fait un drôle de couple, reconnut-il. Entre la voleuse fière du flic qui cherche à la coincer et le flic qui admire la cambrioleuse, on ne pouvait pas avoir une histoire banale, tous les deux !

**ooOoo**

Le lundi matin, Tam n'était plus dans le lit lorsque Quentin se réveilla. Il craignit un moment qu'elle soit déjà partie, mais il la retrouva dans le salon en train de faire des exercices d'assouplissement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Oh, je t'ai réveillé ?

— Pas du tout. Tu fais de la gym tous les matins ?

— C'est une habitude qu'on a prise avec Sylia. Pour garder la forme et un rituel tous les jours. Lever, assouplissements, aïkido, toilette, petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, on lisait et on se faisait l'une pour l'autre des fiches de lecture, pour garder notre esprit éveillé.

— C'est bien d'avoir gardé le moral jour après jour, remarqua Quentin.

Une lueur dans le regard de Tam lui indiqua qu'il était trop optimiste :

— Presque tous les jours, corrigea-t-il.

— Heureusement qu'on était deux. Il y en avait toujours une pour obliger l'autre à s'y remettre.

— Et ça s'est passé comment, sinon ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec les autres détenues ?

Tam haussa les épaules :

— On se déplaçait toujours à deux et, les premières fois qu'on a été embêtées, on a montré qu'on savait se défendre et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher des noises aux soeurs Chamade. Ensuite, on a pris soin de se tenir loin des réseaux et des trafics, de vivre dans une espèce de bulle autarcique. Ça nous a permis de rester tranquilles.

Quentin sentit que cela n'avait pas été si simple, mais il estima qu'elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre sur cette période où il ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Il nota que son lien avec sa soeur avait dû sortir encore renforcé de cette cohabitation intense et se demanda de nouveau comment Sylia allait gérer l'émancipation de Tam.

Tam termina ses étirements puis alla fouiller dans les affaires d'Alexia pour trouver du linge propre avant de filer sous la douche. Après le petit déjeuner, ils durent se quitter pour aller travailler.

— Je risque d'arriver un peu tard, ce soir, le prévint Tam entre deux baisers. Il faut que je passe chez moi et que je parle un peu avec Sylia.

— Bonne chance, lui souhaita Quentin.

— Faut pas exagérer, soupira Tam.

— Désolé, mon coeur, c'était un réflexe, répondit-il pour l'apaiser, mais cependant inquiet à l'idée de la peine que cela ferait à sa compagne si son aînée n'acceptait pas la situation.

— Je suis déjà pressée de te retrouver, lui confia-t-elle en s'arrachant avec peine de ses bras.

— Moi aussi, mon amour. J'essaierai de t'appeler dans la journée, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

Après l'avoir serrée une dernière fois contre lui, Quentin partit enfin et retrouva ses collègues en sifflotant.

— Ben, t'as l'air content de toi, fit remarquer Mercier quand ils sortirent ensemble pour interroger un témoin.

— Ouais, ça va, confirma Quentin.

— T'as vu la rétrospective de ton réalisateur préféré ou t'as rencontré la femme de ta vie ? demanda son collègue pour plaisanter.

Quentin se contenta de sourire.

— Non, c'est pas juste du cinéma, évalua Mercier. Tu l'as rencontrée où ?

— Dans un café.

Mercier resta un moment songeur avant de demander :

— Ça a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle Sylia faisait la gueule hier ?

— Merci pour cette évocation, se réjouit Quentin extatique. Ça rajoute une touche de perfection à mon week-end.

**ooOoo**

Le soir, Tam passa chez elle avant de retourner chez Quentin, comme elle l'avait indiqué le matin. Sylia était attablée dans la cuisine, compulsant les factures. Sa cadette prit place devant elle. Elle ne leva pas les yeux.

— Sylia…

— Oh, tu es rentrée, fit l'aînée d'une voix sans inflexion. Je ne pensais plus te voir.

— S'il te plait, supplia Tam.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux aller vivre avec cet imbécile ? Parfait ! Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin de ma bénédiction. Depuis que tu as eu le malheur de croiser sa route, il a toujours compté davantage que ta famille, de toute manière !

— Je te demande seulement de te réjouir pour moi parce que je suis heureuse, plaida Tam. J'ai l'impression de revivre enfin ! Je me sentais tellement mal, sans lui. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu voudrais qu'il sorte définitivement de ma vie mais… Je ne t'ai jamais reproché tes choix, Sylia, je n'ai jamais jugé tes actions, je t'ai pardonné tout ce que tu as fait contre lui. Je t'ai toujours suivie, quoique tu en penses, et je t'ai aidée autant que j'ai pu. Je t'aime inconditionnellement, tu ne peux pas m'aimer pareil ? Je ne pourrai jamais choisir entre vous deux alors… si tu veux plus me parler, il va falloir que tu me chasses !

Pendant que Tam lui parlait d'une voix vibrante, Sylia avait levé les yeux et avait commencé à pleurer.

— Ne dis pas ça ! répondit-elle en se levant et en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ma chérie. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux. Je t'aimerai toujours, même si tu pars pour vivre avec lui.

Elles s'étreignirent longuement, en larmes, puis Tam se dégagea.

— Faut que j'y aille, dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse en s'essuyant les joues. Je prends des affaires et je file.

Sylia soupira et la laissa aller. Au moment où sa sœur franchissait la porte, elle cria :

— N'empêche que c'est un con !

**ooOoo**

* * *

**.  
**

**Notes **:

Je suis allée voir mes stats et j'ai regardé le pays de connexion des lecteurs du chapitre précédent. Cela donne :

- 128 de France  
- 16 de Belgique  
- 4 de Suisse  
- 1 du Canada

- 4 du Japon  
- 3 du Royaume Uni  
- 1 de Chine  
- 1 d'Espagne  
- 2 d'Islande  
- 2 d'Allemagne  
- 1 de Suède  
- 1 d'Israël (Dina, je t'ai reconnue !)

Il est possible que certaines personnes soient comptées plusieurs fois (si vous venez 2 jours différents, vous serez comptés 2 fois). Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis très curieuse de mettre un nom sur ceux qui se connectent à partir de pays non francophones et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous a envoyés aussi loin !

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec '_L'hypothèse la plus optimiste_'


	20. L'hypothèse la plus optimiste

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XX : L'hypothèse la plus optimiste  
**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Septembre - Octobre 2010_**

Le mardi soir, avant de dîner, Tam et Quentin se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé pour se raconter leur journée.

Tout en parlant, l'inspecteur admira le très beau bracelet en cuir repoussé de trois centimètres de largeur que portait Tam au poignet gauche. Il s'était fait à plusieurs reprises la réflexion qu'il était magnifique, mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de l'exprimer.

— J'aime beaucoup, commenta-t-il en posant sa main dessus.

— C'est Sylia qui me l'a fait, répondit-elle.

Mais son corps s'était tendu d'une manière qui rappelait des souvenirs à Quentin.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira, de plus en plus crispée, sans répondre.

— Chérie, ça ne peut pas marcher si tu gardes des secrets, rappela-t-il.

— Certains souvenirs sont douloureux, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. C'est difficile pour moi de revenir dessus.

— Si ça ne me concerne pas du tout, tu peux le garder pour toi, concéda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

— Ah, comprit-il. (Comme elle gardait le silence, il ajouta :) C'est si dur ?

Il la sentit trembler contre lui. Puis elle fit pivoter son poignet pour en présenter la face interne, cachée par le cuir. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Tout son corps se glaça tandis que son sang se mettait à lui battre les tempes.

— Tu n'as pas fait ça, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

— C'était lâche, stupide et égoïste, répondit-elle d'une voix contrite. Si tu savais comme je regrette...

Il la prit par les épaules et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

— Comment as-tu pu ? questionna-t-il avec douleur.

Et puis la colère le prit et il la secoua en demandant :

— Non, mais tu te rends compte ce qu'on aurait ressenti ? Alex ? Moi ? Sylia ?

Elle avait une expression torturée et les yeux baissés, comme si elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard.

— Je sais, c'est impardonnable, reconnut-elle. T'en fais pas. Sylia m'a déjà fait comprendre à quel point j'ai mal agi.

— Tu avais besoin de Sylia pour le savoir ?

— Non, je le sais vraiment, admit-elle en posant la main sur sa poitrine comme pour montrer qu'elle était convaincue au plus profond d'elle-même.

Il se rendit compte qu'il la serrait toujours avec force et relâcha la pression de ses doigts. Elle fit pivoter son bassin pour s'agenouiller devant lui et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Pour contrebalancer la brutalité dont il venait de faire preuve, il embrassa sa paume et demanda :

— Tu as fais ça quand ?

Elle ferma les yeux et abaissa le bras. Il attendit. Sans remonter les paupières, elle répondit :

— Quand j'ai appris que tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait pensé que rien ne pouvait être plus terrible que l'information initiale. Mais il se trompait. Cette fois-ci, il se sentit suffoquer.

— Quentin ! fit la voix affolée de Tam.

Ses yeux étaient maintenant grands ouverts, témoignant de son inquiétude. Il s'y accrocha malgré sa vision devenue floue, le temps que la pièce arrête de tourner autour de lui.

— Quentin, dit Tam d'un ton pressant, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui ai refusé d'assumer la conséquence de mes actes, tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans mon geste stupide. Aucune !

Il haletait, maintenant, le regard brouillé. Il comprit qu'il pleurait quand elle lui essuya les joues du bout des doigts. La respiration de Quentin se normalisa peu à peu.

— Tam, parvint-il à articuler, si tu as d'autres révélations de ce genre, fais-les tout de suite. Me fais pas revivre ça.

Elle cligna des yeux et sembla interroger sa conscience puis rougit.

— Tu vas trouver que j'exagère, confia-t-elle d'un ton gêné.

— Sans doute, reconnut-il, échaudé par la précédente confession.

— Il y a un an, commença-t-elle avec difficulté, j'étais tellement persuadée que je ne te verrais plus jamais que j'ai accepté de voir quelqu'un. On est un peu sortis ensemble, mais quand il a commencé à devenir pressant, je n'ai pas pu... Je sais que cela rend mes scènes de jalousie encore plus inacceptables et...

— C'est bon, l'interrompit-il. On oublie.

Une heure plus tôt, il aurait sans doute profité de l'aveu pour ironiser sur sa possessivité extrême mais, à l'instant présent, il n'était pas intéressé.

— Montre-moi, demanda-t-il en désignant son poignet.

— C'est vraiment moche, prévint-elle.

— Autant que je m'habitue tout de suite, alors, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

D'un petit signe de tête, elle convint qu'il avait raison et défit les deux pressions qui maintenait la bande de cuir étroitement serrée autour de son avant-bras. Elle révéla une cicatrice irrégulière et violette.

— Comment as-tu fait pour te charcuter comme ça ? interrogea Quentin après un moment de saisissement.

— J'ai été recousue dans une infirmerie de prison, pas dans une clinique trois étoiles, expliqua Tam. Ils ont mit des heures à me transférer à l'hôpital, où je suis restée deux jours, menottée à mon lit. L'interne était furax quand il a vu la manière dont les points avaient été faits.

— T'as fait ça avec quoi ?

— Oh, tu sais, dans une cellule on a toujours des objets qu'on n'est pas supposés avoir. On avait aiguisé une cuillère qui nous servait de couteau.

— Et comment tu t'en est sortie ? demanda Quentin, se revoyant devant la porte de Ruth en train de se demander si la situation exigeait qu'il alerte les secours.

— Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Sylia et moi étions dans une cellule prévue pour une seule personne. Quand on partage neuf mètres carrés sur une si longue période, on entre un peu en symbiose. En tout cas, elle s'est réveillée très angoissée et elle a ressenti le besoin de vérifier que j'allais bien avant de se rendormir. Quand elle a découvert ce qui se passait et elle m'a fait un garrot et a appelé les gardiennes. Mais elles ont mis des heures à venir, elle s'est cassée la voix à force de hurler. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parler quand je l'ai revue une semaine plus tard.

Quentin se dit que, décidément, Sylia avait de bonnes raisons de le détester.

— Comment l'avez-vous caché à Alexia ? s'enquit-il. (Il savait que l'adolescente n'aurait pas pu lui dissimuler une telle nouvelle.) Ah, c'est le jour où elle est rentrée en état de choc ! crut-il comprendre.

— Non, on ne lui a pas dit, le détrompa Tam. Je pense qu'elle a été choquée quand on lui a crié dessus, le jour où elle a révélé qu'elle était chez toi. C'est toi qui lui avais demandé de ne pas nous le dire ?

— Non. J'avais décrété que je ce qui était lié à vous ne me concernait pas, avoua-t-il. Alex a dû gérer ça toute seule. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur à ce sujet, reconnut-il.

— C'était déjà merveilleux que tu t'occupes d'elle, assura Tam. En tout cas, Alex est revenue une semaine plus tard pour nous expliquer pourquoi elle était chez toi. Seule Sylia y était allée parce que j'avais peur de ne pas savoir garder mon calme et de rendre la scène trop pénible pour tout le monde. C'est là qu'elle a parlé... de ton amie. Sylia m'a mise au courant et... j'ai pas pu l'encaisser. (Tam jeta un regard désolé à Quentin, sollicitant une fois de plus son pardon.) Quand Alex est venue la fois suivante, continua-t-elle, je n'étais pas encore présentable et Sylia lui a laissé croire que je lui en voulais encore. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait expliqué sa voix cassée par une angine. Quand on s'est revues le mois d'après, j'ai prétendu avoir attrapé la même angine pour justifier de ma mauvaise mine. Heureusement, Alex avait beaucoup de choses à raconter, elle n'a pas creusé.

Quentin effleura la peau boursouflée :

— C'est pas pressé qu'elle le sache, décida-t-il. Elle s'est déjà fait beaucoup de souci pour vous et ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Tam laissa passer un moment et demanda :

— Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Il eut un geste fataliste :

— On a décidé qu'on remettait les compteurs à zéro. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer, mais ça fait partie de l'ancienne facture. Par contre, ce serait bien que tu penses un peu plus aux autres avant d'agir, Tam.

Elle acquiesça :

— Je sais. Je ne prendrai plus de décisions importantes sans t'en parler.

Il ne savait pas ce que valait cette promesse mais il lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur et de ressentir les battements de son cœur contre le sien.

**ooOoo**

A sa grande surprise, Quentin se remit assez rapidement de la révélation de Tam. Sans doute occultait-il le passé dans sa volonté de vivre pleinement le présent et préparer l'avenir. La retrouver le soir était une joie, il s'émerveillait de la sentir contre lui durant la nuit et, tout la journée, il se sentait irrigué par son bonheur tout neuf.

Le jeudi suivant, le téléphone de Quentin sonna à dix heures du soir.

— Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il de la salle de bain en coupant l'eau.

Tam regarda l'écran.

— C'est Alex.

— T'as qu'à répondre.

Tam sourit en anticipant la surprise et la joie de sa sœur.

— Salut Alex ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'elle réponde à ce téléphone.

Silence. Tam imagina sa sœur en train de vérifier le nom qui s'affichait.

— Tam, c'est toi ? demanda Alexia d'un ton troublé. Je crois que je me suis trompée de numéro.

— Si tu veux parler à Quentin, attends deux secondes, il sort de la douche et il arrive.

— Tu… tu es avec Quentin ? C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? C'est formidable ! comprit enfin Alexia.

— On essaie, fit Tam en riant, en tenant le téléphone à bout de bras pour ne pas être assourdie par les hurlements de son interlocutrice.

— Le laisse pas filer cette fois ! continua à brailler Alexia. Attache-le, s'il le faut, assied-toi dessus, enferme-le !

— J'ai tout entendu, signala Quentin qui sortait de la salle d'eau avec une serviette autour des reins.

Il prit le téléphone :

— Tu voulais me parler ?

— Je… je sais plus ce que je voulais te dire. Je suis trop heureuse. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps ! Ouaiiiiiiis !

La communication coupa net.

— En voilà une qui est contente au moins, remarqua Tam.

— Ça va nous faire une moyenne, commenta Quentin.

**ooOoo**

Alexia rentra le week-end suivant et s'invita à déjeuner pour le dimanche.

— Sauf si je dérange, précisa-elle quand elle téléphona à Quentin pour le prévenir de sa visite.

— Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges pas et que tu es chez toi, lui assura une fois de plus son mentor.

— Je vais quand même te rendre ma clé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne veux pas arriver au mauvais moment.

— Garde-là. N'oublie pas de sonner avant d'entrer c'est tout. T'en fais pas, on comprend vite quand c'est le moment d'aller acheter le pain ! plaisanta-t-il.

Alexia leur sauta au cou en arrivant — elle avait sonné et attendu qu'on lui ouvre — , puis les contempla d'un air satisfait, manifestement ravie de les avoir tous les deux à la fois dans son champ de vision.

Au cours du repas Quentin réalisa, sous le regard d'Alexia qui devenait goguenard, que Tam et lui étaient une caricature d'amoureux parfaitement insupportables pour leur entourage : ils avaient besoin de rester toujours en contact, se lançaient des regards complices, ponctuaient leurs phrases de "mon chéri" ou "mon amour" et échangeaient régulièrement des petits baisers.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le café, Alexia demanda :

— Vous vous mariez quand ?

Tam et Quentin se regardèrent, presque étonnés de n'avoir pas encore abordé le sujet. Aux yeux brillants de sa bien-aimée, Quentin eut la réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas encore posée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de rendre officiel le lien qu'il ressentait si fort entre eux. Ne pouvait-on pas considérer qu'ils étaient fiancés depuis plusieurs années, maintenant ?

— Il faut une dizaine de jours pour les bans une fois que tous les papiers sont réunis, exposa Quentin toujours perdu dans le regard de Tam.

— Le mois prochain ? espéra-t-elle le visage illuminé.

— On peut essayer. Je prends Alex !

— De quoi ? demanda l'intéressée.

— Tu veux bien être mon témoin ? demanda l'inspecteur en tournant la tête pour lui faire face.

— Oh oui, bien sûr, c'est super. Et toi, Tam, tu vas prendre qui ?

— Je peux demander à Sylia ? questionna Tam d'une voix timide.

— Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses t'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, la rassura Quentin.

Au bruit dégoûté qu'émit Alexia, le long regard que les fiancés échangèrent devait être parfaitement écœurant.

Au moment de débarrasser, Alexia et Quentin se coulèrent sans y penser dans leurs vieilles habitudes : la jeune fille prit sa place devant l'évier pour faire la vaisselle, tandis que l'inspecteur lui passait les plats sales et mettait les restes de nourriture au réfrigérateur. Tam ne s'y trompa pas et annonça avec un petit sourire :

— Je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je vais passer un coup de fil à Sylia.

— Oups ! fit Alexia pendant que Tam se rendait dans la chambre avec son téléphone.

— T'en fais pas, la tranquillisa Quentin. J'accepte sa vie d'avant, elle accepte la mienne. Tiens, tu vois, elle appelle Sylia chaque jour, et je ne dis rien.

Alexia recula un peu pour vérifier qu'une porte fermée les séparait bien de Tam et chuchota :

— Tu as appelé Ruth, dernièrement ?

— Non, pas eu le temps. Mais c'est pas tes affaires, ça !

— Figure-toi qu'on se parle régulièrement toutes les deux, alors si tu veux lui annoncer la nouvelle toi-même, fais-le vite, répliqua Alexia visiblement agacée par la rebuffade.

— Oui, oui, je vais l'appeler, convint-il d'une voix apaisante. Les choses se bousculent un peu et j'ai du retard dans ma vie sociale, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

— Je suppose que tu es trop occupé quand tu rentres chez toi, persifla-t-elle.

— Un truc comme ça, oui, reconnut Quentin avec un sourire béat. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande.

— Tu penses l'inviter au mariage ? s'enquit Alexia après avoir émit un petit grognement.

Quentin regarda à son tour vers la porte qui les séparait de Tam.

— J'aimerais bien, mais je pense que c'est au-delà de ce que ta sœur peut supporter. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

— Je pense que tu as raison, jugea Alexia avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Et à ta mère non plus, tu ne lui as pas parlé ? continua la jeune fille.

— Elle m'a appelé en coup de vent cette semaine et elle avait déjà raccroché avant que j'aie pu le lui annoncer, l'informa Quentin. Et, hier, elle est partie en voyage avec ses horticulteurs en folie. Depuis qu'elle va sur internet, on ne la tient plus !

— C'est vrai qu'elle profite bien de sa retraite, commenta Alexia d'une voix amusée.

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Elle va sans doute téléphoner dans dix jours pour me dire qu'elle est bien rentrée. Je tenterai d'en placer une à ce moment.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe chez les Chapuis ? interrogea Alexia. Vous faites votre crise d'adolescence ou quoi ?

— Maintenant que tu es devenue adulte, on peut se laisser aller, plaisanta Quentin. Heureusement que tu es là pour nous rappeler à nos devoirs !

— Ah, c'est comme ça que ça marche ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une grosse voix. Tu vas voir, mon bonhomme, tu ne vas pas rigoler avec moi.

— Pff, c'est nul ! répliqua Quentin, reproduisant l'interjection dont elle abusait durant leurs discussions.

— Ce gamin va me rendre folle ! enchaîna Alexia pour ne pas être en reste.

Elle se retourna pour lui prendre un plat sale des mains pendant qu'ils riaient doucement de leurs plaisanteries. Quentin termina d'essuyer les assiettes et reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse pendant qu'il s'attaquait aux couverts :

— Je te dois des excuses.

— Hein, pourquoi ? s'étonna Alexia en pivotant la tête vers lui, son éponge en l'air.

— Pour t'avoir obligée à te censurer durant toutes ces années à propos de tes sœurs. Je suis conscient que c'était très violent pour toi.

— Arrête, Quentin ! Pour commencer, c'est pas parce que tu me l'avais interdit que j'en parlais pas, c'est parce que je savais que ça te bouleversait, et ça, tu n'y pouvais rien.

— Si, justement, j'aurais dû prendre davantage sur moi. Et je ne peux même pas dire que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du problème, ma mère me l'a assez souvent reproché.

— Allons, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais que j'étais très bien avec toi. Sérieusement, j'ai l'air traumatisée ?

— C'était pas facile, ni sain, pour autant.

— C'est pas avec toi que c'était le plus dur, Quentin. Quand je discutais avec mes sœurs, là, crois-moi, c'était pas de la tarte de ménager leur susceptibilité à toutes les deux.

— C'est supposé être une excuse ?

— Te connaissant, je suppose que non, sourit Alexia en revenant à son plat et en le frottant énergiquement. Tu es trop exigeant vis-à-vis de toi-même.

— Tu trouves ?

— Oui, tu as toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et tu te sens responsable de tous les gens qui t'entourent.

—Ah, fit Quentin, un peu étonné de ce jugement mais sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas le réfuter.

— Tiens, dans cinq minutes, tu vas me dire que c'est de ta faute si ça s'est si mal passé entre toi et Tam, affirma Alexia en posant le plat sur l'égouttoir et retirant la bonde de l'évier pour le vider.

— Non, évidemment, assura Quentin. Cela dit, j'ai peut-être réagi avec excès. C'est un peu stupide d'avoir mis toutes ces années à accepter de la revoir, alors que je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer. On aurait pu perdre moins de temps tous les deux si j'avais été plus rapide à le comprendre.

Alexia le dévisagea comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— A ce niveau-là, je ne peux rien pour toi, affirma-t-elle. Je passe la main.

Quentin entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et il se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Il sourit quand sa bien-aimée entra dans son champ de vision et soupira d'aise quand elle vint se placer contre lui, sa hanche bien calée contre la sienne et son bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

La voix d'Alexia s'éleva, moqueuse :

— Vous savez qu'être dans la même pièce que vous deux devrait être interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans ?

**ooOoo**

Tam et Quentin firent une demande par internet pour recevoir leurs certificats de naissance par la poste.

— Qui on invitera ? demanda Tam une fois qu'elle eut cliqué sur le bouton Envoi.

— En plus de nos deux témoins ? Ma mère, bien entendu, répondit Quentin. On n'a besoin de personne d'autre.

— Ça t'ennuie si j'en parle à mon oncle ? Je ne sais pas s'il voudra venir mais vu l'aide qu'il nous a apporté, ça me parait la moindre des choses.

— Oui, ce sera approprié, convint Quentin. Se rencontrer devant un maire plutôt que devant un juge, ça nous changera.

**ooOoo**

Quentin reçut enfin un appel de sa mère trois jours après. Elle lui assura qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle et que son voyage s'était merveilleusement bien passé.

— Maman, je peux venir te voir ce week-end ? demanda Quentin.

— Bien entendu. Tu vas bien ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas mis à jour ton blog depuis un moment.

— Je suis occupé. On en parle vendredi soir ?

— Tu sera tout seul ?

— Oui. A vendredi, maman.

— A bientôt, mon fils.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, Tam annonça à Quentin, alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

— Je crois bien que je suis enceinte.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama Quentin en la serrant contre lui.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé contraception depuis que Tam lui avait demandé de leur donner une chance. Lorsque Quentin y avait repensé au matin de leur première nuit, il s'était dit qu'il avait agi avec une légèreté coupable et avait décidé de demander à Tam de prendre une pilule abortive par précaution. Pressentant qu'elle s'y opposerait, il avait recherché des arguments pour l'y amener malgré tout, avant de réaliser qu'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même de l'utilité d'un tel geste.

L'idée d'interrompre sa grossesse le hérissait, non par principe, mais parce que cet éventuel embryon lui était déjà précieux. Ruth avait eu raison. C'était bien à Tam qu'il pensait inconsciemment quand il avait témoigné de son désir de fonder une famille. Bien que sachant que c'était de la folie, Quentin n'avait pu se résoudre à aborder le sujet par la suite, pas plus qu'il n'avait proposé d'utiliser des préservatifs.

En sentant le bonheur l'envahir à l'annonce de la nouvelle, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'il ne le regretterait jamais, quelle que soit la façon dont sa relation avec Tam évoluerait.

Le lendemain matin, il descendit à la pharmacie avant qu'elle ne se lève et revint avec un test de grossesse qu'elle utilisa immédiatement. Ils passèrent ensuite cinq minutes à fixer le bâtonnet blanc.

— Y'a un trait ! s'exclama soudain Quentin.

— Il n'y a rien. Tu vois des mirages, assura Tam.

— Je t'assure, c'est léger, mais je le vois bien.

— Rien du t… Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Oh Quentin !

Elle se mit à pleurer et il la prit sur ses genoux, les yeux humides lui aussi.

— Tu es merveilleuse, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux. Tu veux que j'annule mon départ ce soir chez ma mère ?

— Mais non, comme ça tu pourras lui en parler. Et moi, je ferai mon annonce à mes sœurs de mon côté.

**ooOoo**

La mère de Quentin avait fait un certain nombre de conjonctures sur ce qui retenait son fils loin de son ordinateur. Quand elle le vit descendre du train, elle eut l'espoir qu'une de ses hypothèses les plus optimistes s'était bien réalisée. Il avait une mine superbe et ses yeux pétillaient.

— Tu as l'air en pleine forme, se réjouit-elle.

— Je suis en pleine forme, dit-il en riant.

— Il est tard, allons à la maison, l'invita-t-elle.

Il avait déjà dîné dans le train, car il n'avait pas pu quitter Lyon avant 18h. Arrivés chez elle, Mme Chapuis alla préparer un bon lait au rhum puis s'installa sur le canapé du salon.

— Raconte, suggéra-t-elle.

Il s'installa près d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Je suis de nouveau avec Tam, lui apprit-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Cela faisait partie des possibilités auxquelles elle avait pensé. Elle commenta :

— Ça a l'air de bien marcher.

— Plutôt. Nous avons commencé les démarches pour nous marier, lui apprit-il. Interdiction de repartir en voyage ! Je te veux avec nous ce jour-là.

— Tu es sûr de toi, constata-t-elle, hésitant entre la joie de voir son fils rayonnant et l'inquiétude à l'idée qu'une nouvelle déception pourrait survenir.

— Oui. Elle n'est pas parfaite, elle m'a fait du mal dans le passé, mais c'est d'elle dont j'ai besoin.

— Au moins, tu connais ses défauts, remarqua Mme Chapuis que le réalisme de son fils rassura en partie. Viens un peu par là que je te félicite, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle le serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle était profondément heureuse de voir qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur.

— Et il y a autre chose, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide. Elle attend un bébé.

— C'est ce que tu voulais ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Oui, on le désirait tous les deux.

Il hésita et admit :

— Je sais que cela peut paraître fou, que je passe d'un extrême à l'autre mais...

Il capta le regard attentif de sa mère et se lança dans les explications :

— Quand j'ai reçu sa lettre, ça m'a fait un choc, parce que penser à elle me rendait malade. Littéralement.

— Je sais. Ton teint devenait verdâtre quand on l'évoquait devant toi.

— Mais une fois le premier choc passé, j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait écrit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre de sa bouche : qu'elle était consciente d'avoir mal agi, qu'elle le regrettait et puis... qu'elle ne me méprisait pas de m'être laissé manipuler aussi facilement.

Sa mère hocha la tête, compréhensive.

— Je n'aurais jamais fait le premier pas vers elle mais, à partir du moment où elle a forcé ma porte, j'ai enfin pu me débarrasser de toute ma rancœur et ma colère... enfin, la plus grande partie. Ma fierté m'a encore retenu quelques jours et j'ai eu besoin qu'on reprenne contact en douceur, mais... à partir du moment où je l'ai prise dans mes bras... la perspective a changé. Un peu comme le jour où j'ai compris qui elle était, mais à l'envers. Après des années à éprouver le besoin intense de l'éloigner de moi et d'effacer la période où nous étions amoureux, je ressens maintenant un sentiment d'urgence pour rattraper le temps perdu. Si les circonstances l'avaient permis nous nous serions mariés et nous aurions déjà un ou deux enfants. Alors… on fait tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça arrive le plus vite possible. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair.

— Je comprends parfaitement, assura Mme Chapuis.

— Je ne dis pas que tout est oublié et que nous avons tout réglé, mais on le fait petit à petit et nous savons que l'essentiel est fait. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que nous ressentons quand nous sommes ensemble. Je m'étais tellement habitué à son absence que je ne me rendais plus compte à quel point c'était douloureux, ni à quel point il était épuisant de me battre contre mes sentiments. Je crois que j'étais arrivé au bout de mes forces. Ça me fait un bien fou de déposer enfin les armes.

— Tu es transfiguré, confirma Martine. C'est merveilleux de te voir ainsi. Vous avez raison. Rattrapez le temps perdu, c'est la meilleure chose à faire !

— Merci de nous faire confiance, maman.

— J'ai toujours cru en toi, mon grand.

— Je sais. Ça m'a énormément aidé.

— Alors c'est bien. Mais dis donc, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ce chemin pour me dire tout ça. Ou bien, tu aurais dû venir avec elle.

— C'est son idée. Ça fait trois semaines que nous vivons l'un pour l'autre et on s'est dit qu'il était temps de recommencer à communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Elle avait très envie d'un week-end juste avec ses sœurs et elle m'a renvoyé chez ma mère.

— Et elle ne te manque pas ? le taquina Mme Chapuis.

— Oh si ! On s'est appelé quatre fois déjà depuis mon départ. On doit se rappeler avant de dormir.

— Et que dit notre petite Alexia de tout cela ?

— Elle est ravie, tu penses ! Et quand elle va apprendre pour le bébé, je suppose qu'elle va sauter partout. Je suis un peu déçu de manquer ça mais je sais que c'était important pour Tam de l'annoncer juste entre elles trois. Disons que mon absence est un cadeau de ma part pour ma future belle-sœur Sylia.

— Tu t'entends toujours aussi mal avec elle ? s'enquit Madame Chapuis.

— C'est pire que ça. Je lui ai pris sa sœur et je l'ai empêché de venger son père. En plus je suis flic, et la police a totalement manqué à ses devoirs quand son père a été enlevé. Je suppose qu'il faut bien qu'elle dirige sa colère vers quelqu'un. De mon côté, j'admets que je lui en veux, non seulement pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, mais aussi pour tout ce que j'en ai bavé ces dernières années. Je ne peux plus en tenir rigueur à Tam, tu comprends ? Du coup, moins on se voit, mieux on se porte. Mais Tam reste très proche d'elle et elles ont besoin de se voir régulièrement.

— Et ça me donne l'occasion d'avoir un peu mon fils préféré pour moi toute seule ! positiva Martine.

— Exactement ! On est bien un peu tous les deux, non ? Pour une fois que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles...

Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand il était arrivé complètement effondré, six ans auparavant, cela avait été dur pour elle aussi. Elle se rappela de son grand garçon secoué de sanglots, incapable de lui expliquer la situation. Elle avait simplement compris qu'il avait arrêté Tam. Puis il y avait eu les journaux et la gentille inspectrice qui avait appelé et qui lui avait donné des détails. Cela ne l'avait pas pour autant aidée à savoir quelle attitude prendre avec Quentin. Devait-elle le laisser exprimer sa peine jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus de larmes ou le secouer pour qu'il se bouge un peu et passe à autre chose ?

La découverte du studio saccagé par son fils quand ils étaient allés le vider l'avait secouée. Elle avait été d'autant plus reconnaissante envers la petite inspectrice qui avait pris la précaution de ne pas laisser Quentin tout seul le soir de l'arrestation et qui lui avait confisqué son arme — la policière la lui avait rendue à elle, et ce n'est que lorsque Quentin était parti occuper son nouveau poste que Mme Chapuis la lui avait redonnée.

C'était bon de le voir enfin empli de joie de vivre et avec des projets d'avenir, songea-t-elle en le regardant en souriant.

— Et toi ? demanda Quentin. Tu as l'air d'aller bien aussi. C'était chouette ton voyage ?

— C'était très réussi, affirma-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'élargir encore son sourire.

— A ce point ? ne manqua-t-il pas de remarquer. Dis, t'as pas quelque chose à me dire, toi aussi ?

— C'est un peu tôt pour ça, expliqua-t-elle. Je te tiendrai au courant si ça devient sérieux.

— Comme me le demandait Alexia il y a deux semaines : "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment chez les Chapuis ?" ! se mit à rire Quentin.

**ooOoo**

Un peu honteux d'avoir délaissé son amie, Quentin appela Ruth le lundi suivant :

— Oh, Quentin, c'est bien toi ? s'extasia-t-elle. T'es sorti de ton lit ?

— Je suis au boulot.

— Tu as raison, faut que tu dormes quelques heures par jour, quand même.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'Alexia t'a raconté ?

— Que tu étais en pleine lune de miel.

— C'est un peu ça. Nous avons décidé de nous marier.

— N'oublie pas de t'habiller avant d'y aller.

— Et nous attendons un enfant.

Ruth se mit à rire :

— La semaine prochaine, tu vas m'appeler pour me dire que tu vis dans un pavillon de banlieue avec tes cinq mômes.

— Ah mais, tu as raison ! réalisa soudain Quentin. Faut qu'on change d'appartement, ça va être trop petit. A moins qu'on remette le lit dans le renfoncement comme c'était avant…

— Je te laisse à tes plans d'aménagement.

— Eh attends. Ruth, je voulais te dire…

— Te fatigue pas. C'est elle qui compte, Quentin, tu ne vas pas risquer de tout gâcher à cause de moi.

— … que tu peux toujours m'appeler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, continua Quentin. Tu as continué à me répondre quand tu t'es mise avec Patrick et tu peux compter sur moi, même si je suis avec Tam.

Il y eut un petit silence et il sut qu'elle avait compris qu'il était sincère.

— Merci Quentin. Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

**ooOoo**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Martine Chapuis se leva tôt et arriva à Lyon par le train de onze heures du matin. Elle avait dit à son fils qu'elle prendrait un taxi, que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se dérange pour venir la chercher. Mais elle était quand même attendue :

— Bonjour Martine !

— Oh Alexia, il ne fallait pas !

— Vous avez peur que je ne sache pas bien conduire ?

— Je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, oui, je suis tellement contente ! Vous vous rendez compte, ça fait tellement d'années que j'attends ça ! Je suis heureuse, heureuse, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

— Qu'est ce que ce sera quand ce sera toi qui te marieras !

— Bah, ça deviendra le plus beau jour de ma vie et aujourd'hui sera le second plus beau jour de ma vie ! ne se laissa pas démonter l'élève ingénieure.

Les mariés n'étaient pas encore arrivés quand Alexia la pilota devant la mairie. Elle lui présenta sa sœur aînée — qui sourit poliment mais sans chaleur — et le fameux oncle — la seule chose que Mme Chapuis en savait c'est qu'il s'était déchargé de l'éducation de sa nièce sur Quentin, mais qu'il faisait des cadeaux généreux à Noël.

Alexia menait la conversation tambour battant — elle parlait pour tout le monde à vrai dire — ils n'eurent pas le temps de tomber dans un silence gêné avant que son fils n'arrive, les doigts emmêlés à ceux de sa fiancée. Mme Chapuis fut frappée par l'harmonie qui se dégageait du couple. Ils marchaient d'un même pas, Quentin élégant dans son plus beau costume, la mariée portait un manteau de laine bleu, dont dépassait une robe claire. Ils paraissaient tous deux irradier de bonheur.

Quentin serra affectueusement sa mère contre lui puis il lui présenta Tam. Cette dernière tentait de faire bonne figure mais Mme Chapuis eut l'impression qu'elle se serait sauvée en courant sans la main rassurante de Quentin dans son dos. A l'anxiété qu'elle lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme, elle comprit que Tam avait peur de se voir reprocher le mal qu'elle avait fait.

Mme Chapuis prit sa future belle-fille par les épaules avec un sourire rassurant :

— Je suis enchantée de faire la connaissance de celle pour qui le cœur de mon fils bat depuis si longtemps. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous connaître mieux, toutes les deux.

— Merci Madame, souffla Tam alors que Mme Chapuis l'embrassait sur les joues.

Tam embrassa ensuite ses sœurs et reçut un bécot de son oncle — on sentait que ce n'était pas une habitude. Quentin avait ouvert les bras à Alexia qui s'était jetée à son cou du marié, puis serra ensuite la main de l'oncle. Il resta à distance de la sœur aînée : il la salua de la tête et elle leva le menton avec dédain.

Tam ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Elle prit la main de son fiancé et l'entraîna vers la mairie. Les deux sœurs servirent de témoin, Alexia avec exubérance et Sylia avec réserve. Au terme de la brève cérémonie, les mariés se passèrent les anneaux puis se serrèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre, pendant que la benjamine menait l'applaudissement. En voyant le regard émerveillé que son fils et sa femme échangèrent, Mme Chapuis sentit sa paupière s'humidifier.

Sylia ignora totalement Quentin au moment des félicitations. Par contre, elle prit Tam dans ses bras, visiblement émue, et son regard était plein de tendresse pour sa cadette pendant qu'elle lui parlait tout bas. Si elle n'approuvait pas son choix matrimonial, elle n'en restait pas moins affectueuse envers sa sœur.

L'oncle d'Alexia les prit tous par surprise. Une limousine les attendait à la sortie de la mairie et les amena dans un grand restaurant où une petite pièce leur avait été réservée. Ils commencèrent au champagne. Tout le monde reçut une coupe et ils portèrent un toast aux nouveaux mariés. Tam leva son verre, mais le reposa immédiatement.

— Vous ne buvez pas avec nous ? l'interrogea Monsieur Chamade.

Les coins de la bouche de la mariée remontèrent, et Mme Chapuis reconnut ce que son fils avait un jour qualifié de 'sourire de Joconde'

— Il ne vaut mieux pas, non, déclina-t-elle.

— Oh, mais cela mérite un second toast, comprit son oncle.

Le repas fut fin et délicieux. Monsieur Chamade, auprès de qui la mère de Quentin avait été placée, fut un voisin agréable. Il la remercia du rôle qu'elle avait joué auprès de sa plus jeune nièce. Elle en fut surprise ; elle ignorait qu'on lui avait parlé d'elle. Il lui dit aussi que les circonstances l'avaient amené à beaucoup apprécier son fils et qu'il se félicitait qu'il épouse sa seconde nièce.

A un moment, Quentin alla aux toilettes et Monsieur Chamade sortit fumer. Martine Chapuis en profita pour sa rapprocher de sa toute nouvelle belle-fille.

— Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de parler, entra-t-elle en matière.

— Effectivement. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Madame.

— Oh, il faut m'appeler Martine, comme le fait Alexia, insista Mme Chapuis. A ce propos, vous savez que vous avez une petite soeur absolument charmante ?

— Elle vous aime beaucoup, aussi. Elle adore venir chez vous.

— C'est toujours un plaisir de la recevoir. J'espère que vous viendrez bientôt, vous aussi. Je pense que Quentin sera content de vous montrer où il a grandi. Mais peut-être ne voulez-vous pas trop voyager dans votre état, avança-t-elle.

— Oh, j'en suis au tout début. Je sais que cela peut paraître rapide, ajouta Tam d'un ton d'excuse, mais ça fait tellement de temps qu'on espérait ce moment...

— Ne vous en faites pas, la tranquillisa Mme Chapuis. Cet enfant est attendu et sera accueilli avec joie.

Soudain, elle réalisa pleinement que l'enfant de son fils grandissait là, dans le sein de cette femme. Elle sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues.

— Tam, prononça-t-elle, vous nous faites un merveilleux cadeau.

**ooOoo**

Lorsque Quentin revint de sa petite pause, il vit qu'Alexia racontait quelque chose qui semblait amusant à Sylia et que Tam et sa mère étaient en train de faire connaissance. Ne se sentant pas indispensable, Quentin décida qu'un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après avoir échangé un regard avec sa toute nouvelle épouse, il rejoignit l'oncle qui avait eu la même idée.

— Un cigare ? proposa Monsieur Chamade.

— Non, merci, j'ai arrêté de fumer, déclina Quentin.

Il se rappela d'une autre conversation qui avait commencé pratiquement de la même manière et remarqua malicieusement :

— Voilà que pour la seconde fois, vous me confiez une de vos nièces.

— Jamais deux sans trois, répartit l'oncle avec un petit sourire.

— Sans façon, protesta Quentin. Celle-là, je vous la laisse.

— Je crains que les artistes ne soient pas dans mes compétences non plus, remarqua Monsieur Chamade.

— Pour vous, Sylia n'est qu'une artiste ? interrogea Quentin, se rappelant des préventions de la famille maternelle de Tam.

— Est-elle autre chose ?

— Ne vous a-t-elle pas tenu un café pendant quatre ans ?

— C'est vrai, elle ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillé.

— Elle est capable de mieux. Ses plans d'action étaient de vrais petits bijoux. C'est pas un cerveau qu'elle a dans le crâne, mais un ordinateur.

— A ce point ?

— Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on n'a jamais réussi à les prendre en flagrant délit alors qu'on avait compris quelles étaient leurs cibles et qu'on protégeait les lieux ? Elle prévoyait toujours trois à quatre portes d'entrée et de sortie. Le sang-froid et les capacités d'improvisation de Tam ont joué, mais elle était bien briefée avant.

— Comment les avez-vous coincées, alors ?

— J'avais compris que la clé était Heintz et j'ai enquêté sur lui. J'ai fini par tomber sur un portrait de ses filles, je l'ai fait vieillir et, oh surprise, j'ai reconnu la serveuse du café d'en face !

— Et votre petite amie.

— Aussi, reconnut Quentin.

Il se demanda depuis combien de temps l'oncle avait compris. Quentin ne pensait pas qu'il ait eu de certitude au moment où il lui avait confié Alexia, seulement le soupçon qu'un élément lui échappait dans les relations entre Quentin et ses trois nièces. Il avait dû deviner le fin mot de l'histoire en voyant à quelle vitesse Tam et le policier étaient en train de construire leur couple.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les cambriolages requéraient de telles qualités, remarqua l'oncle.

— C'est rare d'avoir des voleurs de cette volée, admit l'inspecteur. Professionnellement, c'était une affaire passionnante.

— Mais qui a eu une fin inattendue pour vous.

— On peut dire ça. Mais bon, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, Tam a payé sa dette à la société et nos sentiments n'ont pas changé.

Quentin repensa à l'affaire, puis se rendit compte qu'il y avait une information qu'il avait oublié de partager avec Tam :

— Votre avocat a-t-il tenté de récupérer les œuvres d'art non rendues ? demanda-t-il.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Ma collègue, l'inspecteur Assaya m'a dit que les trois-quarts des biens qu'elles ont cambriolés n'ont pas été rendus à leurs précédents possesseurs parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu fournir de certificat de propriété. De notre côté, on avait retrouvé des traces de l'acquisition de ces œuvres par Heintz. Sylia devrait être capable d'en faire autant et ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de prouver que les trois soeurs en sont les héritières. Ah, non, se reprit Quentin, elles n'ont pas de preuves qu'elles sont les filles de Heintz.

— Si, elles l'ont, le contredit Monsieur Chamade. Heintz a signé une reconnaissance de paternité pour chacune d'elles, devant notaire, destinée à faire valoir leurs droits le cas échéant. Il semblait penser qu'il valait mieux garder cette filiation discrète, c'est pour ça que la paternité n'a pas été reportée sur leur acte de naissance. J'en ai parlé avec Sylia et nous n'avons pas vu l'intérêt de le faire.

— C'est vrai que ça les a sauvées un long moment, jugea Quentin. Je les aurais arrêtées bien plus tôt si j'avais établi la filiation à partir de mes recherches sur Heintz.

L'oncle resta pensif un moment et reprit :

— Mais s'il y a possibilité de prouver que les œuvres qu'elles récupéraient étaient bien les leurs, cela change tout. Cela pourrait restaurer leur réputation, évalua-t-il. Dans le cas où Sylia serait dans la capacité de m'apporter les actes de propriété, je pourrais lui prêter le concours de mon avocat pour finaliser l'opération.

— Surtout ne lui dites pas que l'idée vient de moi, prévint Quentin. Elle a assez de raisons de me détester comme ça.

— Si cette affaire est médiatisée, vous n'avez pas peur que votre lien avec Tam soit connu et vous apporte des problèmes ? pointa Monsieur Chamade.

— C'est un risque à prendre, décida Quentin. Après tout, c'est l'héritage de Tam, d'Alex et de mes enfants dont il s'agit.

— Quel héritage ? demanda Tam qui venait de les rejoindre.

— C'est un secret entre ton oncle et moi, opposa Quentin en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

— On avait dit qu'on n'avait plus de secrets entre nous, rappela Tam.

— Exact. Je t'en parlerai. Mais ça reste un secret, insista Quentin en regardant Monsieur Chamade qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

— On verra plus tard alors, conclut Tam. Vous venez, on vous attend pour le gâteau.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes **: Merci à ceux qui m'ont dit d'où ils me lisaient, c'était super sympa !

Nous avons bien avancé ensemble. La semaine prochain, c'est déjà le dernier chapitre, qui s'intitulera : '_Ajouter une page_'.


	21. Ajouter une nouvelle page

**Sous protection policière**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est très inspirée du manga _Cat's Eye_ de **Tsukasa Hojo **popularisé en France par le dessin animé _Signé Cat's Eyes_. J'en ai repris la situation initiale et les principaux personnages.

L'image de couverture est un montage à partir d'images récupérées sur le site _universcatseye _(permission accordée par **Sutefanii)**

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Owlie Wood **qui m'a soutenue quand je me demandais si cela valait le coup que j'écrive ça et qui s'est retrouvée alpha lectrice malgré elle. Comme toujours, **Fenice** a été là avec ses remarques pertinente et sa relecture attentive. Quant aux dernières fautes, elles ont été impitoyablement traquées par l'indispensable **Monsieur Alixe**.

* * *

**XXI : Ajouter une nouvelle page  
**

* * *

**_Lyon  
Octobre 2010 - juin 2011_**

Une fois que lui et Tam se furent enfin mariés, Quentin se concentra sur l'étape suivante : l'accueil de l'enfant à naître. Pour commencer, il se mit à la recherche d'un appartement plus grand et réalisa qu'il n'était pas si facile de trouver un endroit aussi proche de son travail qu'il l'était actuellement, avec deux chambres et dans ses moyens.

Tam ne semblait pas très intéressée par cet aspect matériel. Par contre, il y eut un sujet qu'elle aborda très tôt : le prénom qu'ils allaient donner au bébé.

— On ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, objecta Quentin quand elle lui en parla.

— Oui, enfin, il n'y a que deux possibilités, remarqua-t-elle. On peut quand même faire des prévisions. Si c'est une fille, j'aimerais que son second prénom soit Isabelle, annonça-t-elle tout de suite.

— Le prénom de ta mère, se rappela-t-il. Et Michaël si c'est un garçon ?

— Si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Et comme premier prénom, tu aimes Constance ?

— C'est joli, oui. Une raison particulière ?

— Mon père adorait le lac de Constance. Il l'a représenté sur plusieurs tableaux.

— Ça me va. Enfin, si c'est une fille, évidemment. Parce que Constant, ça ne me dit rien.

— Constance Isabelle Chapuis, éprouva Tam.

— Très très bien, confirma Quentin. Et si c'est un garçon ?

— Tu y tiens à ton garçon !

— C'est pas une chance sur deux selon les statistiques ? rappela-t-il à son tour

— Un peu moins, chipota Tam. Enfin, en principe. Parce que, je sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais on fait plutôt des filles dans la famille.

— Eh, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que tu penses qu'on aura que des filles ?

— C'est probable.

— Pas trois filles, trancha énergiquement Quentin. Je refuse.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Non, mais tu imagines ? Trois adolescentes à rester un temps infini dans la salle de bain, à glousser des heures au téléphone, dont il faudra surveiller la longueur des robes, vérifier l'heure du retour, dire deux mots aux soupirants...

— Eh ! mais c'est quoi ces propos sexistes ?

— C'est pas sexiste, c'est mon expérience.

— Donc, trois garçons, ça ne te gêne pas !

— Disons que j'aimerais mieux panacher, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

— Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose ! haussa-t-elle les épaules.

— Tu as l'air de ne vouloir que des filles, rappela-t-il.

— J'ai pas dit ça du tout. J'ai juste fait un constat.

— Bon, de toute manière, on prendra ce qu'on aura, calma-t-il le jeu. Tu veux combien d'enfants ? s'enquit Quentin, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet.

— J'aurais bien aimé en avoir au moins trois, répondit Tam d'une voix timide, comme si elle pensait qu'il n'allait pas être d'accord.

— Moi aussi j'en veux trois ou quatre, la rassura-t-il.

— Même si ce ne sont que des filles ? insista-t-elle.

— Je suppose que j'arriverai à m'adapter, sourit-il. Surtout si tu es avec moi pour les élever.

Tam sembla penser que la réponse valait bien un baiser. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle ajouta :

— Si on a plusieurs enfants, j'aimerais qu'ils ne soient pas trop espacés. Je me sens davantage la mère d'Alex que sa sœur. Enfin non, pas sa mère, mais...

Elle s'interrompit, frustrée de ne pas arriver à exprimer sa pensée.

— Je vois, la tranquillisa Quentin. C'est une petite sœur dont tu te sens responsable plutôt qu'une camarade de jeu.

— Voilà, soupira Tam.

— Et l'âge idéal entre frères et sœurs, c'est combien, à ton avis ?

— Deux ans ! affirma Tam d'une voix sans appel.

— Comme entre Sylia et toi ? remarqua Quentin d'une voix amusée.

— Parfaitement ! fit Tam sur la défensive. On a beaucoup joué ensemble, quand on était petites. On a toujours été très proches.

Quentin décida de ne pas faire de commentaire sur la relation entre sœurs, qui était effectivement très forte, mais sûrement pas égalitaire – surtout du point de vue de Sylia. De toute manière, c'était un cas particulier, dû à la situation spécifique de leur famille.

— Va pour deux ans, convint-il. Dis, faudra pas traîner, réalisa-t-il.

— Tu as peur de ne pas tenir la distance ? plaisanta-t-elle.

— On risque de se calmer un peu après quelques semaines de nuits en pointillé, prophétisa-t-il.

Même si leur lune de miel passionnée se poursuivait, il avait travaillé assez souvent avec des jeunes pères pour savoir que cela donnait l'air hagard et drainait toute énergie.

— T'en fais pas pour ça, ronronna-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

— C'est pas pour maintenant que je m'en fais, protesta-t-il. Tu te donnes de la peine pour rien...

— Comment ça, pour rien ? fit Tam d'une voix rieuse en ondulant contre lui.

— Bon, peut-être pas complètement pour rien, convint-il en passant ses mains sous son chemisier.

Il plongea la figure dans son cou et soudain, sans qu'il sache d'où lui venait l'idée, il demanda :

— Pour un garçon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'Antoine ?

**ooOoo**

Par Tam, Quentin sut que l'oncle Lucas avait parlé à Sylia des œuvres en souffrance qui avaient appartenu à la collection Heintz et qui étaient encore aux mains de la police. Il avait fait valoir que, pour l'honneur de la famille, il serait bon de prouver qu'elles avaient réellement des droits sur les pièces volées. Par ailleurs, il songeait développer le mécénat de sa société dans le domaine culturel. Pour parfaire cette image valorisante, une exposition permanente de la collection était envisageable. Mais pour cela, il fallait commencer par les récupérer, et l'oncle avait demandé à Sylia si elle saurait retrouver les preuves que les objets avaient bien été acquis par son père.

L'idée de remettre la main sur son bien et de le présenter au public avait enchanté Sylia qui s'était lancée dans la recherche avec frénésie. Quentin se demanda si elle allait égaler son ancien collègue Gaudin dans ce genre d'exercice.

— Heureusement que votre peine est purgée et qu'elle peut enfin retourner dans les musées et galeries d'art, remarqua l'inspecteur.

En effet, avec le jeu des remises de peine, les sœurs Chamade étaient officiellement libres et avaient recouvré tous leurs droits et privilèges de citoyennes.

— Sylia en est heureuse, mais ce n'est pas déterminant, expliqua Tam. Ce sont les courtiers qui travaillaient pour Papa qui ont le double des papiers, et se sont eux qu'elle doit retrouver.

— On a eu du mal à les identifier, se rappela Quentin. Elle avance ?

— Oui, pas mal. Elle connaît leurs noms car, à la fin, c'était elle qui faisait le travail administratif pour notre père. Le problème principal est que la mort de papa n'est pas officielle. L'avocat d'oncle Lucas est en train de faire le nécessaire pour que la disparition soit reconnue et faire prononcer le décès. Il a également soumis au juge les reconnaissances de paternité que papa nous avait données. Ensuite, il faudra régler la succession.

— Ça va vous faire de drôles de droits à payer, pronostiqua Quentin.

— L'idéal serait un accord avec l'État : on serait exonérées de droits et, en échange, tout serait exposé au public par une fondation qu'oncle Lucas financerait. Sinon, la moitié de la collection appartiendra à l'État, c'est certain, convint Tam.

— Et pour les œuvres de Kranaff ? songea Quentin. Pourrez-vous les faire authentifier comme étant de la main de votre père ?

— Sylia l'espère. Elle est en train de se faire connaître dans le milieu pour avoir des appuis quand le moment sera venu.

Quentin imagina Sylia en opération séduction auprès des personnalités importantes du monde de l'art.

— J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, regretta-t-il un peu tard. J'ai créé un monstre.

— Elle ne fera rien d'illégal, elle me l'a promis ! défendit Tam avec vivacité.

— Et que vaut sa promesse ? demanda sèchement Quentin.

— A-t-elle révélé à tes collègues qu'on était ensemble ? questionna Tam en retour.

Quentin réfléchit :

— Elle l'a plus ou moins dit devant le commissaire Bruno, se rappela-t-il, tout en convenant à part lui que c'était de son fait si l'interrogatoire avait tourné de manière aussi brutale et personnelle.

— Ça t'a posé des problèmes ? s'inquiéta Tam.

— Non, parce que j'avais pris soin de le lui avouer la veille, reconnut Quentin.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait pu faire pire ?

— Si, admit-il en songeant que si elle avait parlé devant les autres inspecteurs au moment de l'arrestation, il aurait sans doute dû changer de métier. Elle t'avait promis de ne pas le faire ?

— Oui. Et je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien faire à présent qui puisse être préjudiciable à ta carrière. Je sais que tu ne l'estimes pas beaucoup, mais je t'assure que sa parole vaut de l'or.

— D'accord, d'accord, recula Quentin ne voulant pas discuter une fois de plus des qualités et défauts de Sylia avec Tam.

Il laissa passer un moment et précisa :

— Même si elle ne cherche pas à médiatiser l'affaire, il y a des risques que certaines choses se sachent. Les Cat's Eye qui récupèrent le produit de leurs anciens vols parce qu'elles en sont les héritières, c'est vendeur. Et si on creuse un peu, pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour découvrir que Mademoiselle Tam Chamade est maintenant l'épouse de l'inspecteur Chapuis qui l'a arrêtée il y a six ans.

— Quentin, commença Tam d'une voix désolée.

— Mais je savais déjà tout ça quand j'ai donné l'information à ton oncle, je ne vais pas jouer à la victime si ça me cause des ennuis, précisa Quentin. D'ailleurs, j'y ai réfléchi. Si certains commencent à nous interroger là dessus, nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout raconter non plus.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna sa femme.

— Ce qui pourrait être gênant pour moi, c'est qu'on sache que nous sortions ensemble alors que tu étais en activité et que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Mais ça, presque personne n'est au courant. Je sais que ton oncle a fait enquêter sur moi avant de me confier Alex, et tout ce qu'il a récupéré comme bruit de couloir, c'est les disputes entre Sylia et moi.

— Et comment penses-tu expliquer qu'on se soit mariés ensuite ? interrogea Tam, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

— Je me suis occupé d'Alex et, quand tu es sortie de prison, on s'est revus pour que je te passe le relais, répondit Quentin. Je ne serais pas le premier flic à épouser une ancienne taularde, après tout. Au pire, on pensera que j'ai des goûts bizarres.

— Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi, je ferai passer le message à Sylia. Mais je préférerais qu'on nous laisse tranquille avec ça.

— Moi aussi, mais je suis persuadé que quoi qu'il arrive, l'important, c'est que nous soyons ensemble, assura Quentin.

Tam ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Quentin l'enlaça en se disant que certains risques valaient la peine d'être pris.

**ooOoo**

Quentin prit une garde la nuit du 24 décembre, laissant Tam fêter Noël avec ses sœurs. Le couple partit la semaine d'après pour Angers. Ils passèrent ainsi le réveillon du Nouvel An avec Mme Chapuis et avec Alexia qui les rejoignit pour deux jours. Tam et Martine avaient visiblement beaucoup de choses à se dire, et Quentin se sentit parfois en trop. Il en profita pour aller au cinéma et mettre à jour son blog.

Un dimanche de janvier, Quentin appela Alexia pour avoir des nouvelles. Il lui trouva une voix un peu éteinte.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tête de Piaf.

— Rien, ça va.

— Tu as le droit de ne pas avoir envie de m'en parler, mais je sais que tout ne va pas bien, affirma Quentin.

— Zut, tu fais comment ?

— On a traversé assez de turbulences ensemble pour que je sache quand quelque chose te tracasse. Besoin d'un conseil ?

— Pff, je sais ce que tu vas me dire !

— T'es sûre ?

— Si je te dis qu'hier j'ai trop bu à une soirée, tu vas me dire que tu m'as dit plein de fois de faire attention à ne pas dépasser une certaine dose pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien de fâcheux.

— J'ajouterai aussi que je suis content que tu t'en rappelles mais que je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions : durant tes trois années d'études, tu vas faire un certain nombre de conneries et sans doute te prendre quelques cuites.

— Euh, vraiment ?

— Je ne te donne pas ma bénédiction, Alex, mais moi aussi j'ai été étudiant, et je sais bien qu'il faut avoir fait quelques erreurs pour comprendre pleinement l'intérêt des conseils des vieux croulants.

— Ah.

Quentin laissa Alexia méditer ses paroles avant de demander :

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool qui te fasse te sentir aussi mal aujourd'hui ?

— Je crois que j'ai tout foiré avec le garçon de ma promo qui me plaît bien, avoua-t-elle d'une voix désolée. Ah, je suis trop bête !

— Laisse-moi deviner, fit Quentin. Il t'embrassait, tu aimais bien et tu lui as foutu une beigne !

— Mais non, pas du tout ! Et puis c'est stupide de mettre une beigne si on est d'accord pour être embrassée, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais ça arrive, je t'assure. Alors, tu as fait quoi ?

— Je sais pas trop, et c'est ça qui m'ennuie. Je crois bien me souvenir qu'il m'a raccompagnée chez moi, je me rappelle vaguement m'être jetée à son cou, mais après c'est le trou noir.

— Tu as repris tes esprits où ?

— Dans mon lit, ce matin. Toute seule.

— Habillée ?

— C'est bon, je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

— Dis, tu prends toujours la pilule ? vérifia Quentin.

— Je me suis fais poser un implant contraceptif, t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'il n'était pas là. Je ne sais pas si je me suis totalement ridiculisée ou si je le dégoûte maintenant !

— C'est toujours mieux que s'il avait profité de la situation alors que tu n'étais plus en état de donner ton consentement, remarqua Quentin. Et admet que c'est dommage d'avoir l'esprit trop embrumé pour profiter pleinement des Roméo qu'on a réussi à attirer chez soi.

— Je savais que tu allais me faire la morale ! grogna Alexia pour la forme.

— Je te fais pas la morale, je te donne un conseil, c'est pas pareil, rectifia Quentin. Et pendant que j'y suis, les implants, c'est bien, se protéger, c'est mieux.

— J'ai pas oublié. Et la drogue, ça crame le cerveau.

— Bon, j'ai pas radoté pour rien, au moins.

— Mais non, mais non. Comment va Tam ?

— Toujours aussi belle.

— Eurk, désolée, mais la guimauve ça a tendance à me donner mal au cœur, aujourd'hui.

— Je te laisse te morfondre, alors. Tiens-moi au courant de la suite des évènements.

— Oh non, je le revois demain ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

— Aucune idée. Bonne chance Alex !

— Quentiiiin !

**ooOoo**

Le samedi suivant, dans la matinée, Quentin reçu un sms d'Alexia : '_Pas bu. Romeo resté. Vieux croulants ont parfois raison'_. Il éclata de rire.

— Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? s'enquit Tam qui lisait sur le canapé.

— Rien. Alex va bien.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te raconte ?

— Tu le lui demanderas. Mais ne l'appelle pas maintenant, je pense que tu dérangerais.

Tam se tourna vers lui et questionna :

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle te raconte des choses qu'elle ne me dit pas à moi ?

— Peut-être parce qu'elle me raconte des choses qu'elle ne te dit pas à toi, répondit Quentin avec un grand sourire.

— Et elle t'a raconté quoi ?

— C'est entre elle et moi.

— Et notre règle du non-secret ?

— Ça s'applique à mes secrets à moi, pas à ceux que me confient les autres. C'est sa vie privée, pas la mienne.

Tam ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Quentin la coupa dans son élan :

— D'accord, tu me racontes tous les secrets que te confie Sylia et je te dévoile ceux d'Alexia.

Tam lui lança un regard noir.

— J'appellerai ma petite sœur ce soir, fit-elle le plus dignement possible en reprenant son livre.

— Ouais, tu me raconteras, ricana Quentin.

Il dut se baisser en vitesse. Son épouse visait toujours aussi bien.

**ooOoo**

La seconde échographie eut lieu en février. Lors de la première, Quentin n'avait pas été emballé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait trouvé la taille de la tête grotesque et avait eu du mal à voir son enfant dans l'espèce de gremlin qu'on leur avait présenté.

Cette fois-ci, il eut l'impression qu'on lui lui attribuait réellement un bébé : tête mieux proportionnée, deux bras, deux jambes, un...

— Mais c'est un garçon ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Oui, et c'est rare que ce soit aussi net, confirma la sage-femme en faisant glisser son appareil sur le ventre de Tam pour centrer l'objet de leur attention. J'espère que vous vouliez savoir, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— On voulait, on voulait ! s'extasia Quentin.

— Vous êtes sûrs que c'est un garçon ? interrogea Tam d'une voix aiguë.

— Enfin, chérie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, répondit Quentin avant de se rappeler de leur conversation sur le sujet. Oh, désolé, tu voulais une petite fille...

— Eh bien, je... je m'attendais à une fille, corrigea-t-elle visiblement décontenancée.

La sage-femme enchaîna sur des précisions rassurantes – l'enfant était parfaitement normal. Elle prit toutes les mesures nécessaires, puis ils durent s'arracher à la contemplation de l'écran.

— Ça va ? demanda Quentin à Tam quand ils repartirent.

— Je suis un peu secouée, convint-elle. Mais, ça va. C'est notre bébé.

— Notre petit Antoine, se gargarisa Quentin, pas mécontent au fond que les gènes Chapuis se soient exprimés. Dans deux ans, on fera connaissance avec la petite Constance, promit-il en serrant la main de Tam.

— Toi, tu es bien content, bouda-t-elle.

— J'aurais été content avec une fille aussi, affirma-t-il sincèrement. Mais un garçon, ça change un peu. Parce que mine de rien, on a tous les deux déjà élevé une fille. Pas ensemble, pas en même temps, reconnut-il, mais la même.

— C'est vrai. Bon, va pour un garçon... Mais promets-moi qu'on n'en aura pas trois !

**ooOoo**

Un soir de mars, Quentin récupéra le courrier que Tam lui avait mis de côté sur la commode de l'entrée. L'enveloppe, non décachetée, était à leurs deux noms, mais il ne s'étonna pas que Tam lui en laisse la prééminence, au vu de l'identité de l'expéditrice indiqué à l'arrière.

Il ouvrit le rabat et découvrit un faire–part de mariage sur lequel était collé un post-it :

_Si vous ne venez pas, j'en ferai pas tout un plat. Par contre, interdiction de venir tout seul, Quentin. Dans tous les cas, n'oubliez pas le cadeau. Ruth_

Il sourit à la plaisanterie et passa dans la cuisine où Tam préparait le dîner.

— Tu n'es pas supposée te reposer le soir ? demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son ventre gravide.

— T'en fais pas, je me suis allongée un peu avant.

Quentin lui passa le courrier. Elle déchiffra le carton et le petit mot.

— On y va que si tu en as réellement envie, offrit Quentin. Les désirs d'une femme enceinte, c'est sacré.

— Tu aimerais que je dise oui.

— Effectivement, mais si je te donne le choix je ne te reprocherai pas l'option que tu choisiras.

— J'ai combien de temps pour donner ma réponse ?

— Le temps qu'il te faudra.

Le soir même, Quentin sentit une réserve inhabituelle chez Tam, alors qu'elle s'installait dans le lit à ses côtés. Au lieu de venir contre lui comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle laissa un petit espace entre eux. Il comprit son attitude quand, faisant manifestement suite à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt et à laquelle elle n'avait plus fait allusion de la soirée, elle demanda :

— Pourquoi tu as rompu avec elle ?

— On lui a proposé une promotion dans une autre ville, expliqua-t-il.

— Tu ne lui as pas demandé de rester ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton neutre.

— Non. J'étais content qu'elle trouve un poste qui lui convienne mieux.

— Tu ne l'aimais plus ?

— Je l'aime toujours beaucoup mais ça n'a jamais été autre chose que de l'amitié.

Tam tourna la tête vers lui.

— Tu es resté toutes ces années avec une femme dont tu n'étais pas amoureux ? questionna-t-elle semblant avoir du mal à le croire.

— Oui.

— Tu n'as pas trouvé… quelqu'un d'autre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Elle était la personne qu'il me fallait. Je n'étais pas prêt à… prendre des risques, tenta-t-il d'expliquer délicatement.

Il ne voulait pas que cette allusion aux moments difficiles qu'il avait endurés ne sonne de manière accusatoire. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait été profondément blessé, mais n'avait manifestement pas réalisé qu'il avait été, durant des années, incapable d'envisager un engagement amoureux.

— Et elle non plus elle ne voulait pas prendre des risques ? s'enquit Tam après réflexion.

— Je suppose que non. A moins qu'elle n'ait tout simplement pas trouvé la bonne personne avant de tomber sur mon ami Patrick.

Le silence retomba entre eux, puis Quentin tenta d'expliquer :

— Ce n'était pas seulement une question de libido si on a débordé de l'amitié. Je pense que j'avais besoin… que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras. Ça a peut-être l'air ridicule… mais au bout d'un moment… c'est dur quand personne ne te touche jamais, peina-t-il à exprimer.

— Je sais, abonda Tam. J'ai vu des femmes crever du manque de tendresse en prison. Et j'en ai vu d'autres, mariées et mères de famille, se mettre en couple avec leur codétenue pour mettre fin à cette affreuse solitude et combler ce vide autour d'elles.

Quentin étendit son bras vers Tam tandis que cette dernière roulait vers lui.

— C'est ce que tu as ressenti ? demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'elle se blottissait enfin contre lui.

— Non, pas vraiment, le rassura-t-elle. J'avais Sylia. Après la disparition de maman, c'est elle qui me consolait quand j'étais triste ou que j'avais un problème. Du coup, on a le contact facile et naturel. Ça nous a énormément aidées toutes les deux.

Quentin avait du mal à se représenter Sylia affectueuse et aimante, mais il savait cependant que ni Alexia, ni Tam n'avaient manqué d'amour durant leur enfance. Les deux sœurs avaient eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu rester ensemble durant la l'accomplissement de leur peine. Chance qui devait sans doute énormément au fait d'avoir un bon avocat — celui envoyé par leur oncle — qui avait dû faire les demandes nécessaires pour qu'elles soient transférées dans le même établissement, puis qu'elles partagent la même cellule.

Ils s'endormirent pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, pleinement conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir une personne aimée dans leur bras.

Le lendemain matin, en repensant à leur conversation, Quentin espéra que le statut de co-détenue que Ruth venait d'acquérir allait rendre Tam plus compréhensive. Ce fut manifestement le cas. Le soir même il eut sa réponse et il put appeler son amie :

— On se voit dans trois semaines, parait-il, annonça-t-il.

— Tu peux m'envoyer un extrait de naissance en vitesse ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es mon témoin.

Il se demanda ce qu'en penserait Tam, mais décida qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

— Je te fais ça le plus vite possible.

— Et je peux inviter Alexia ?

— Ça lui fera plaisir, assura Quentin.

— D'accord, je l'appelle.

**ooOoo**

Tam et Quentin avaient réservé une chambre d'hôtel non loin de l'endroit où le Patrick et Ruth habitaient. Ruth appela Quentin alors que lui et Tam étaient en train de se préparer pour se rendre à la mairie qui était également dans les alentours.

— On vous attend chez moi dès que vous êtes prêts, lui dit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? se méfia Quentin.

— T'es le témoin, tu dois venir, insista-t-elle. Et puis j'ai besoin de Tam pour me coiffer.

— C'est quoi ce délire ?

— Écoute, c'est moi, la mariée, c'est ma journée, alors tu fais comme je dis !

Et elle raccrocha sans autre forme de procès.

— Elle parle tout le temps comme ça ? s'étonna Tam.

— Oui mais, heureusement, elle ne se marie pas tous les jours. On n'est pas obligés de se plier à ses quatre volontés, ajouta-t-il prudemment.

— Tu vois, là, je suis assez curieuse de la rencontrer, finalement, répondit Tam.

Ils prévinrent Alexia qui était en train de se préparer dans la chambre à côté et convinrent de se retrouver à la mairie. Quentin sentit que la jeune fille brûlait de curiosité et mourait d'envie de les accompagner, mais Ruth n'avait pas parlé d'Alexia et le policier préférait s'abstenir de l'inviter à se joindre à eux, ne sachant ce qui les attendait.

En arrivant à l'adresse indiquée, Quentin ressentait une légère angoisse. Il savait que Ruth était capable de charmer n'importe qui si elle s'en donnait la peine – et il était certain qu'elle ferait son possible pour lui épargner des problèmes de couple – , mais Tam était profondément jalouse et il n'ignorait pas que, malgré l'explication qu'ils avaient eue, elle avait dû se faire violence pour accepter de l'accompagner.

— Tu es déjà venu ici ? demanda Tam.

— Non. J'ai pas revu Ruth depuis deux ans et demi et ça fait encore plus longtemps que j'ai pas vu Patrick.

Il sonna à l'interphone. Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortaient de l'ascenseur et Patrick les fit entrer. Avant que Quentin puisse faire les présentations, Ruth arriva de la pièce d'à côté. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, les cheveux de la même couleur.

— Tu prépares un sacrifice humain ? demanda Quentin.

— Oui, le tien, tu n'avais pas compris ? répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Ruth se tourna vers Tam qui l'examinait d'un air interloqué et s'écria en fixant son ventre proéminent :

— Oh, mon dieu, dans quel état tu l'as mise !

Sans laisser le temps à Quentin ou à Tam de répliquer, elle prit la main de la future mère et l'entraîna hors de la pièce en disant :

— Faut qu'on se dépêche, je ne suis pas coiffée et on part dans dix minutes.

Quentin regardait désespérément la porte où avaient disparu les deux femmes quand il reçut une bourrade sur les omoplates :

— Ben mon vieux, si tu voyais ta tête ! se moqua Patrick. T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

— Désolé, ça me fout la trouille ! exprima Quentin qui se demandait s'il ne devait pas aller au secours de Tam.

— Bah, laisse-les. Dis donc, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus.

— J'ai compté, au moins huit ans, reconnut Quentin. La dernière fois, j'étais encore en poste à Bordeaux.

— Et déjà avec Tam, se rappela Patrick. Après t'as disparu sans laisser d'adresse. Heureusement que Ruth me donne de tes nouvelles de temps en temps. Même si à deux heures du matin, je capte pas tout.

— Désolé, dit humblement Quentin.

— Allez, c'est pas grave. Après tout, c'est toi qui me l'as envoyée. Tu bois un verre ?

Une boule de poil jaune fonça sur Quentin en crachant. Le policier fit un bon de côté pour l'éviter.

— Ouais, moi aussi, je t'ai reconnu, fit-il en direction du fauve. Et moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas.

Patrick se pencha, souleva l'animal d'un geste ferme et alla le déposer avec douceur dans la pièce d'à côté dont il ferma la porte. Quentin se dit que l'identité du mâle dominant ne faisait aucun doute.

Quand les deux femmes les rejoignirent, la chevelure de Ruth était joliment arrangée en une tresse africaine et Tam paraissait parfaitement conquise par la future mariée. En arrivant à la mairie, où les attendait déjà Alexia, Quentin constata que la trentaine de personnes qui se trouvaient là étaient tous des amis ou de la famille de Patrick. Si Tam n'avait pas donné son accord pour venir, Ruth n'aurait eu aucun invité à elle. Il serra la main de Tam, reconnaissant de l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Quentin nota également que personne ne semblait choqué par la tenue de la mariée. Visiblement, Patrick l'avait déjà présentée à tout le monde et les invités savaient à quoi s'attendre. Il se rappela qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer les parents de son ami une dizaine d'années auparavant, et qu'il les avait trouvés chaleureux et ouverts. Il se réjouit à l'idée que Ruth entre dans une famille capable de l'apprécier.

L'inspecteur était juste derrière son amie quand le maire égrena les articles réglementaires du code civil. Quand Ruth et Patrick furent officiellement unis, il signa les registres à côté du frère du marié et enfin pu s'avancer pour féliciter les héros de la fête. Il serra vigoureusement les mains de Patrick – le quart d'heure qu'ils avaient passé ensemble leur avait permis de renouer leur amitié – puis il étreignit chaleureusement Ruth. Il l'embrassa sur les joues et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Tu le mérites, tu sais.

— J'essaye de m'en persuader, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il échangèrent un regard affectueux, puis il laissa la place à son épouse qui l'avait attendu pour adresser ses félicitations. L'étreinte des deux femmes fut cordiale et Ruth prononça quelques mots à l'oreille de Tam qui la firent rire. Quentin sut que sa femme n'avait pu garder la moindre rancune envers son amie. Elle avait été conquise et il se demanda comment Ruth s'y était prise pour y parvenir en si peu de temps.

Le repas dans la salle d'un restaurant privatisé pour l'occasion fut joyeux. Quentin participa à l'ambiance en racontant un certain nombre d'anecdotes datant de sa vie d'étudiant et impliquant le marié. Il prit cependant soin de ne pas embarrasser Patrick devant sa famille – rien n'aurait pu scandaliser Ruth – car il y avait des épisodes qu'il espérait ne jamais voir arriver aux oreilles de Tam et il ne voulait pas donner à son ami l'envie de se venger.

Après le repas, la compagnie poussa les tables et l'on dansa, sauf la pauvre Tam, clouée à sa chaise par sa grossesse. Quentin réussit tout de même à la persuader de lui accorder un slow. De son côté, elle l'encouragea à inviter Ruth et il fit valser Alexia. Cette dernière avait beaucoup de succès auprès d'un jeune cousin du marié. Quentin la surveillait de loin, lui faisant même, d'un regard, reposer un verre d'alcool qu'il jugea surnuméraire. Malgré son manque de mobilité, Tam ne s'ennuya pas car ceux qui se reposaient ou ne dansaient pas venaient s'asseoir à sa table et elle ne manqua pas d'interlocuteurs.

Les festivités terminées, ils retournèrent dormir à l'hôtel. Une fois dans leur chambre, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Alexia, Tam fit remarquer à Quentin :

— Elle est absolument incroyable.

— Oui, je sais. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pendant que tu la coiffais ? demanda son mari avec curiosité.

— Secret ! opposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Mhum, fit-il conscient que ses arguments passés étaient en train d'être retournés contre lui.

**ooOoo**

Quand Tam avait été entraînée par Ruth loin de Quentin, elle était encore sous le coup de l'ébahissement : celle qu'elle avait imaginée n'avait pas d'anneau dans le nez, pas de cheveux rouges en pétard, ni des manières aussi brusques. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une salle de bain. La mariée avait fermé la porte derrière elle et avait déclaré :

— Autant que ce soit clair : ton Quentin, je l'ai jamais eu. Pas une seconde. Il a toujours été à toi, de la première à la dernière minute. Et je le savais, avant même d'apprendre que tu existais. Alors tu vois, faut pas te biler pour ça.

— Je…, avait balbutié Tam.

— Ce que je lui ai donné, je l'ai donné à tellement d'autres que ça ne compte pas, avait continué Ruth avec un petit geste désinvolte. Mais ce qu'il m'a offert, j'y tiens beaucoup. C'est la première fois que j'ai un véritable ami, tu comprends ?

Il y avait une lueur au fond des yeux de Ruth qui avait commencé à faire fondre Tam. Elle avait vu des femmes désespérées en prison, l'avait été elle-même, et elle comprit que celle-ci n'était pas totalement étrangère à ce sentiment.

— Tu as beaucoup d'amis ? s'était enquis Ruth.

— Pas tellement, avait reconnu Tam.

— Tu veux bien être mon amie ? avait alors demandé Ruth.

Vaincue, Tam avait tendu la main. Ruth l'avait saisie, son visage s'était illuminé d'un grand sourire, puis elle avait fait une pirouette :

— C'est pas tout ça, mais je me marie dans une demi-heure, et je ne suis pas coiffée !

**ooOoo**

— Elle m'a demandé d'être son amie, avoua Tam à Quentin.

— Et tu as accepté ? demanda ce dernier.

— Je crois bien que oui.

— Merci, dit Quentin attirant Tam vers lui.

— Elle n'a pas de famille ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

— Non, sa mère ne s'est jamais occupée d'elle et elle n'a jamais rencontré son père.

— Qui l'a élevée, alors ?

— Personne. Elle a passé toute son enfance en pension. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a encouragé à prendre soin d'Alex, pour ne pas voir l'histoire recommencer.

— Elle ne s'en est jamais remise, constata Tam.

— Non.

— Mais toi, tu l'as aidée, ajouta-t-elle.

— C'est un grand mot. Je suis juste venu quand elle m'appelait. Et elle en a fait autant avec moi.

— Je suis contente d'être venue. La connaître me permet de... relativiser.

— Comme quoi les bonnes actions sont parfois récompensée, conclut Quentin, conscient que Ruth resterait un sujet délicat pour son épouse, mais qu'il serait désormais moins douloureux.

**ooOoo**

Durant tout l'hiver, Quentin avait cherché l'appartement de ses rêves, mais sans succès. Ou plus exactement, il en avait repéré plusieurs qui auraient convenu, mais Tam n'avait pas souhaité qu'il donne suite. Finalement, elle lui fit remarquer :

— Mais pourquoi partir d'ici ?

— Où va-t-on mettre Antoine ? demanda Quentin.

— Dans un premier temps, il n'aura besoin d'une chambre que pour dormir. Si Alex retire ses affaires de son réduit, il y a largement la place de mettre un berceau et une commode pour les vêtements.

— Mais Alexia...

— Quentin, elle est à Paris et elle a une chambre chez Sylia, interrompit Tam d'un geste désinvolte. Si elle veut vraiment dormir ici, elle pourra toujours se mettre sur le canapé, ajouta-t-elle cependant en voyant l'air désapprobateur de son mari.

Quentin évalua la proposition.

— Tu aimes tant que ça cet appartement ? s'étonna-t-il.

— On y est bien, non ? Tu es près de ton travail, et c'est direct pour se rendre au mien, alors pourquoi changer ?

L'inspecteur dut convenir que la solution proposée par Tam pouvait convenir.

Durant les vacances de Pâques, Alex fut priée par sa sœur de venir vider son recoin. Les affaires qu'elle avait laissées sur place tenaient dans deux cartons. Quentin l'aida à démonter son lit qu'il avait prévu d'entreposer à la cave.

— Une page de tournée, constata Quentin le cœur un peu serré en contemplant l'espace désormais nu.

— Mais non, assura Alexia. C'est une page qui continue à s'écrire. Moi, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y aura un bébé qui dormira ici dans quelques mois. Faudrait donner un petit coup de peinture par contre.

— Je crois que ta sœur a déjà tout prévu. On m'a fait comprendre que la décoration, c'était pas mon fort, expliqua Quentin en lançant un regard faussement vexé à son épouse qui les regardait s'activer du canapé où elle s'était allongée.

— T'as pas grandi dans l'odeur de l'huile de térébenthine, commenta Alexia en riant.

— Non, du coup, je vais me contenter de jouer au déménageur. Je mets les cartons dans mon coffre ? Je raccompagnerai en voiture.

— D'accord, je descends avec toi, on ira plus vite, proposa la future tante.

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, Quentin et Alexia rencontrèrent Sébastien. Les anciens amoureux parurent embarrassés de se revoir – visiblement, Alexia avait réussi à éviter son ancien soupirant à chaque fois qu'elle était venue en visite les mois précédents. Avec délicatesse, l'inspecteur prit la conversation en main et expliqua à son voisin pourquoi ils étaient en plein déménagement.

— Besoin d'aide ? demanda spontanément le jeune homme.

— Je veux bien, accepta Quentin. J'ai un lit à descendre à la cave.

Sébastien prit le carton que portait Alexia et accompagna Quentin à sa voiture, avant de remonter avec eux au quatrième étage. Tam sourit chaleureusement à leur invité surprise. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Sébastien du temps où il était encore le petit ami d'Alexia. A ce titre, il avait été invité dans l'appartement que les trois sœurs partageaient.

Quentin se rappelait encore du regard stupéfait de son voisin quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de Tam, peu de temps après qu'elle se soit installée chez lui. Sébastien avait balbutié un salut en fixant leurs mains jointes d'un air éberlué, avant de se rappeler ses bonnes manières et de détourner précipitamment le regard. Tam et Quentin l'avait regardé partir avec amusement et se demandant ce qu'Alexia lui avait révélé. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour qu'il sache qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés être en excellents termes.

Quentin revint de la cave avec Sébastien et lui offrit une bière. Alexia avait surmonté sa gêne. Elle posa à son ancien professeur de maths des questions sur sa scolarité. Il avait opté pour un cursus qui le mènerait vers les métiers de la finance. Ses matières étaient très différentes de celles de la jeune fille qui avait choisi les options les plus techniques qu'elle avait pu.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de leurs projets pour l'été. Sébastien allait partir pour Singapour où il devait faire un stage dans une banque. Alexia allait à Denver, elle aussi en stage, dans un bureau d'études. Elle apostropha Quentin qui suivait la conversation :

— Tu te rends compte ? Deux mois en pays anglophone, et ça ne me pose aucun problème. On est partis de loin, pourtant.

— Yes, you learn, learnt, learnt, convint Quentin en hommage aux verbes irréguliers qu'ils avaient appris ensemble.

— And you teach, taught, taught, rappela Alexia.

— Tu ne seras pas là pour la naissance du bébé ? s'inquiéta soudain Tam.

— Je ne pars que fin juin. Prend pas de retard, et ce sera bon ! précisa sa soeur.

— Je vais en faire part à ton neveu, plaisanta Tam.

**ooOoo**

Dans le courant du mois de mai, Quentin était à son bureau quand un de ses collègues revint d'une mission à l'extérieur :

— On a eu du spectacle dans le hall, annonça le nouvel arrivant.

— Ah bon, fit Mercier sans lever le nez de son écran.

— Ouais, le grand Dodoche a encore été ramassé.

On nommait ainsi un clochard relativement inoffensif et même charmant quand il était sobre. Le problème, c'est qu'il l'était rarement quand on l'amenait au poste. Or il mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et avait des mains larges comme des battoirs. Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir de le convaincre de se laisser amener dans une cellule de dégrisement.

— C'est pas ce qu'on appelle une première, remarqua Quentin tout en continuant à lire son PV.

— Non mais, une fois de plus, il a réussi à échapper aux deux collègues qui s'en occupaient et il a foncé vers la sortie.

Mercier émit un petit grognement. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il avait renversé un homme qui arrivait au commissariat pour faire enregistrer une plainte pour vol. Ce dernier n'avait rien eu de grave, mais ça la foutait mal.

— Pas de casse, j'espère, émit-il.

— Eh bien, une femme enceinte jusqu'aux dents arrivait dans le sens inverse, et on a bien cru qu'il allait la renverser.

Quentin leva les yeux, son attention éveillée.

— Et ? s'enquit Mercier.

— On sait pas trop comment elle s'y est pris, mais le Dodoche, il a fait un vol plané et il a atterri en tas trois mètres plus loin. Si vous aviez vu...

Quentin n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il était déjà dans les escaliers, fonçant comme un dératé. Il eut vaguement l'impression qu'il se tordait plusieurs fois la cheville, mais il arriva à se rattraper à la rampe à chaque fois, et parvint au rez-de-chaussée sur ses deux jambes. Quand il débarqua dans le hall, rien n'indiquait qu'une scène sortant de l'ordinaire s'y était déroulée. L'inspecteur bondit vers le guichet d'accueil où l'officier de garde renseignait un couple. Quentin leur passa devant sans façon et demanda d'une voix haletante :

— La femme enceinte ?

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, son sang battant trop fort dans ses oreilles, mais le geste de son collègue lui indiqua la direction. Il fit irruption dans un petit bureau qui donnait directement dans le hall. Comme il l'avait craint, il y retrouva Tam, assise sur une chaise, avec une policière en uniforme à ses côtés qui lui proposait un verre d'eau.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers elle et s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

— Mais oui, j'arrête pas de le répéter, assura Tam. Je n'ai rien du tout, il ne m'a même pas touchée.

— Il t'a foncé dessus, bon sang, et il fait plus de cent kilos. Et t'es pas supposée faire de l'aïkido dans ton état.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait arrêté les arts martiaux et qu'elle avait choisi à la place yoga et taïchi – heureusement, son club s'était montré accommodant pour le changement d'activité un mois après la rentrée.

— Désolée, c'était un réflexe, dit Tam sur le ton de l'excuse.

— Hum, je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, fit la policière.

— Merci beaucoup, Madame, fit Tam. Pourriez-vous laisser le verre d'eau, s'il vous plait.

La policière examina Quentin et lui tendit le verre en hochant la tête.

— Merci, Lieutenant Dumond, dit ce dernier tentant de recouvrer sa dignité.

— Je vous en prie, Inspecteur. Je suis au guichet d'accueil si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Quand elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Quentin poussa un grand soupir, but son eau sur l'injonction de Tam puis appuya la tête contre le ventre de son épouse.

— Il va bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Il n'a pas bronché, je pense qu'il ne s'est aperçu de rien.

— Tant mieux. Il a bien le temps de rencontrer les ivrognes de service.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dangereux d'aller au commissariat, fit remarquer Tam sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Quoi, tu ne savais pas que notre boulot, c'est d'y amener les vilains criminels ? ironisa Quentin. J'aurais dû te prévenir quand tu m'as dit que tu allais passer cette semaine pour refaire ta carte d'identité.

— J'ai mal choisi mon jour, visiblement, commenta Tam. Je suppose que cela va attendre un autre moment, finalement.

— Non, puisque tu es là, je vais t'accompagner.

— Tu as déjà terminé de travailler ? s'étonna Tam. Il n'est même pas 16 heures.

— Ils se débrouilleront sans moi. Pas question de prendre le risque que tu rencontres un autre taré.

— Celui-là n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, opposa-t-elle. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait trop mal.

— Espère surtout que je ne lui mette pas la main dessus avant un bon moment, gronda Quentin. Je lui dirais bien deux mots à ce crétin. Si tu n'avais pas pratiqué des années d'aïkido, il aurait pu te blesser sérieusement !

L'inspecteur utilisa le téléphone se trouvant sur le bureau pour appeler Mercier par la ligne intérieure.

— Je reste avec Tam, indiqua-t-il. Appelle-moi s'il y a une urgence.

— Elle va bien ?

— Oui, mais je préfère être avec elle.

— Entendu.

Ils retraversèrent le hall. Quand ils passèrent devant le guichet, les deux policiers de garde s'enquirent de l'état de la future mère. Ils ne furent pas les seuls. Le temps que Tam ait accompli les formalités qu'elle était venue effectuer, plusieurs agents s'inquiétèrent pour elle et veillèrent à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée pour attendre son tour.

— Eh bien, tu peux être sur que dès demain, tout le commissariat me demandera régulièrement de tes nouvelles, prédit Quentin. Décidément, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de devenir la coqueluche du commissariat où je travaille !

**ooOoo**

— Quentin, dit Tam d'une voix bizarre alors que l'inspecteur émergeait de son sommeil un joli matin du mois de juin.

— Bonjour, ma chérie.

— Le travail a commencé.

— Non, je suis encore à la maison, répondit-il pas persuadé qu'elle soit bien réveillée.

— Je parle du mien. Le bébé.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il parfaitement lucide. Tu as perdu les eaux ?

— Non, mais j'ai des contractions depuis quatre heures du matin. Pour le moment, elles sont espacées d'environ dix minutes et vingt secondes.

— On va à la maternité, annonça Quentin en se levant. Tu aurais dû me réveiller avant. Tu ne dois pas prendre un bain pour être certaine que ce n'est pas du faux travail ? se rappela-t-il soudain, ayant participé avec elle aux cours de préparation à la naissance.

— J'en ai déjà pris deux. Un à quatre heures, l'autre à cinq heures trente. Les contractions n'ont pas cessé de se rapprocher depuis.

Elle s'interrompit, le visage crispé. Quentin se figea, ne sachant comment l'assister dans la douleur.

— C'est bon, annonça-t-elle quand ce fut passé. Ça n'a duré que quarante-six secondes. Par contre, l'espacement n'est plus que de neuf minutes dix.

Quentin avait entendu parler de plein de futurs pères perdant totalement leurs esprits au moment où leur femme leur annonçait que l'accouchement avait commencé. Pour sa part, il se sentait parfaitement calme, comme avant une arrestation prévue de longue date.

Il s'habilla, aida Tam à enfiler des sous-vêtements et une robe, prit la valise de vêtements pour la mère et l'enfant préparée selon les consignes de la maternité, n'oublia pas les papiers médicaux et administratifs. Il ferma les fenêtres et fit signe à Tam qu'il était prêt à partir.

— Tu a appelé Sylia ? songea-t-il soudain, sachant que les deux sœurs se communiquaient ordinairement sans délai les nouvelles importantes pour elles.

— Non, j'ai eu peur qu'elle veuille venir tout de suite, répondit-elle d'une voix gênée.

Alerté par le ton qu'elle avait employé, il vérifia :

— Et tu aimerais qu'elle le fasse ?

— Quentin, c'est ton bébé.

— Il y a une trêve aujourd'hui, la rassura-t-il. C'est toi qui fais comme tu le sens le mieux.

— Je l'appelle de la voiture, alors, fit Tam laissant percer son soulagement. Je te laisse prévenir ta mère et Alex.

Une fois à la maternité, Quentin s'occupa de l'admission pendant qu'on emmenait la parturiente pour monitorer ses contractions. Quand il la rejoignit, une sage-femme était en train de l'examiner.

— On va vous amener en salle de travail, décida-t-elle. Vous êtes déjà à quatre.

— Quatre sur combien ? demanda discrètement Quentin.

— Sur dix, le renseigna Tam qui commençait à être en sueur.

— C'est pas beaucoup, alors !

Un regard lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder sa remarque pour lui.

Une aide-soignante vint aider Tam à se déshabiller et revêtir une chemise d'hôpital qui se fermait dans le dos. Ensuite, elle entreprit de nettoyer le bras gauche de la future mère en vue de la pose d'une perfusion.

— Il faut retirer ça, indiqua-t-elle en montrant le bracelet de cuir et en joignant le geste à la parole.

— C'est obligatoire ? s'interposa Quentin.

— C'est une question d'hygiène, c'est...

La femme s'interrompit en découvrant la cicatrice hideuse qui était dissimulée. Elle jeta un regard à Tam qui avait les yeux fermés, concentrée sur une nouvelle contraction, puis sur Quentin.

— Je vais lui mettre une bande de gaze au poignet, décida-t-elle finalement. Si je le laisse, ma collègue voudra le retirer. Ça ira comme ça ?

— Oui, merci, fit Quentin soulagé en tendant la main pour récupérer le bijou.

Il accompagna le brancard vers sa nouvelle destination. Quand on lui demanda de sortir pour la pose de la péridurale, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prévenu sa mère, ni Alexia. Il était huit heures trente, il était temps de les joindre si elles voulaient être là pour voir le bébé au sortir de la salle de naissance. Il remonta dans le hall d'entrée pour passer ses appels.

— Le bébé est là ? demanda immédiatement Alexia.

— Pas encore, mais il est en route, précisa Quentin. Tam vient d'entrer en salle de travail.

— Je prends le prochain train, décida Alexia. Vous avez prévenu Sylia ? vérifia-t-elle.

— Oui, Tam lui a parlé, la renseigna Quentin. Je te tiens au courant, mais je pense qu'on risque d'en avoir encore pour plusieurs heures. Donc, t'inquiète pas si tu n'as pas de nouvelles pendant un moment. Je vais couper mon portable.

— D'accord.

Martine Chapuis aussi indiqua qu'elle prenait le premier train. Au vu des correspondances, elle ne pensait pas être là avant le milieu de l'après-midi.

— Je t'enverrai des nouvelles par texto et des photos dès qu'on aura quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer, lui promit son fils.

Alors qu'il raccrochait, il vit alors Sylia entrer dans la maternité d'un pas pressé. _'Jour de trêve'_, se rappela-t-il espérant qu'elle serait dans les mêmes dispositions.

— On lui pose sa péridurale, indiqua-t-il d'entrée de jeu en terminant d'éteindre son téléphone.

Elle hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il repartit vers le corridor des salles de travail, Sylia sur ses talons. Il frappa puis entrebâilla la porte de la pièce où il avait laissé Tam.

— Entrez, Monsieur, l'invita l'infirmière en venant à lui. Pouvez-vous mettre cette blouse ?

Quentin s'exécuta puis demanda :

— Ma belle-sœur peut-elle venir aussi ? Ma femme a demandé à l'avoir près d'elle.

L'infirmière lui tendit une autre blouse, qu'il fit passer à Sylia sans la regarder. Le sourire de Tam quand elle découvrit sa sœur derrière son épaule le récompensa pleinement de son acte altruiste. L'infirmière alla obligeamment chercher un autre tabouret et ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Tam, juste avant qu'elle ne perde les eaux.

Cette dernière était très concentrée sur sa respiration. Quentin reconnut les exercices qu'elle avait pratiqués à ses cours de yoga. Elle continuait à égrener le temps que duraient les contractions et l'espace entre chacune d'elle, sans doute pour aider son esprit à garder le contrôle sur son corps. La douleur avait reflué avec le produit qu'on lui avait injecté, mais elle sentait encore son ventre se tendre régulièrement.

Au bout d'une heure, Quentin qui n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner laissa sa femme aux bons soins de sa sœur pour aller se restaurer. Il en profita pour envoyer un sms à sa mère, pour la tenir au courant. Ensuite, ce fut Sylia qui les quitta un moment. Ils se relayèrent ainsi jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, aidant Tam à supporter la fatigue et l'effort en lui parlant, la massant, l'entourant de leur tendresse.

C'était la première fois que Quentin découvrait les deux sœurs dans leur intimité familiale. Il ne rencontrait pratiquement jamais Sylia, même si Tam allait régulièrement la voir quand il était occupé ailleurs et recevait ses appels téléphoniques devant lui. Il avait indirectement de ses nouvelles par sa femme, par Alexia et parfois par Stéphane Mercier, mais ils se tenaient soigneusement à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Même s'il était parfaitement conscient de l'attachement qui existait entre les deux sœurs, il fut frappé de voir à quel point leurs gestes reflétaient une étroite complicité. Il fit son possible pour ne pas s'interposer entre elles et fut soulagé de constater que Sylia respectait également les moments d'intimité qu'il partageait avec Tam.

Enfin, la parturiente entra dans la phase d'expulsion. Elle s'agrippa à leurs deux mains alors qu'elle s'efforçait de pousser de toutes ses forces, suivant les indications de la sage-femme. Enfin, au terme d'un effort qui cambra tout son corps, on leur annonça que la tête était sortie. Quelques contractions plus tard, on posa une masse recouverte de mucus blanc sur la poitrine de la jeune mère.

Émerveillés, les deux parents caressèrent le petit dos poisseux pour rassurer l'enfant et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Enfin, dans la masse chiffonnée du visage, les paupières s'ouvrirent et ils échangèrent un premier regard avec leur petit garçon.

— Il a tes yeux, s'enchanta Tam.

Quentin ne l'aurait pas parié, mais il ne la contredit pas. C'était une parfaite réussite, par contre, ça, il en était certain.

Quentin se recula un peu pour laisser Sylia venir à son tour voir son neveu de près – elle s'était discrètement tenue en arrière pour laisser les parents faire connaissance avec leur enfant.

— Voulez-vous couper le cordon, Monsieur ? demanda la sage-femme.

C'est avec gravité qu'il accomplit cet acte hautement symbolique. Il accompagna ensuite son fils pour le premier bain et la première visite médicale. Quand il revint, portant fièrement son enfant, Tam en avait terminé avec la délivrance et on finissait sa toilette. Ce fut ensuite le moment du premier repas, et Tam put être installée dans une chambre.

Alexia qui était arrivée plusieurs heures auparavant et qui avait été reléguée dans la salle d'attente fut enfin admise. Elle s'extasia sur le nouveau-né. Après l'avoir bercé, elle le rendit à Tam et s'assit sur le lit pour regarder l'enfant dormir contre sa mère. Sylia était de l'autre côté. Quentin, qui avait pris plusieurs photos avec son téléphone pour les envoyer à sa mère toujours dans le train, prit un nouveau cliché.

En voyant dans l'objectif les trois sœurs tendrement penchées sur le bébé, Quentin revit un portrait crayonné qui jadis lui avait donné la clé d'une enquête. Le dessin avait été exécuté vingt et un ans auparavant. Il était temps d'ajouter une nouvelle photo à l'album de famille.

**ooOoo**

**_Bordeaux, octobre 2011_**

— Dis, le Kilimanjaro, tu y as déjà grimpé ?

— Quentin ? Tu es à Bordeaux ?

— Non, mais j'y viens mardi prochain pour assister à un interrogatoire. On peut déjeuner ensemble ?

— Avec plaisir. Ça te plairait de revoir Bruno aussi ?

— Excellente idée. Je te laisse organiser ça ? Je te rappelle mardi dans la journée pour les détails.

— D'accord. A mardi.

— A mardi, Odile.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois au restaurant, dans un autre quartier que celui où se trouvait le commissariat où travaillaient encore Bruno et Asaya. Quentin se demanda si c'était simplement pour être tranquilles ou par crainte qu'il ne supporte pas de revoir le café où travaillait Tam autrefois.

— Alors, Chapuis, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda le commissaire Bruno.

Quentin décrivit rapidement où il en était dans sa carrière. Il avait grimpé deux échelons depuis qu'il était parti de Bordeaux.

— J'ai toujours su que tu réussirais, Chapuis.

— Vous m'avez bien aidé, Chef. Merci encore.

— Quentin, c'est pas une alliance que tu portes ? interrompit Odile.

— Oui, je me suis marié il y a un an.

Avec un sourire, il prit son portefeuille dans sa poche et en sortit une photo. Il la posa devant ses anciens collègues. Elle représentait une femme au sourire de Joconde, un enfant de trois mois dans les bras.

— Nom d'un p'tit bonhomme, tu l'as fait ! s'exclama Bruno après quelques secondes de stupéfaction.

— Je suis heureuse que tu te sois enfin décidé, commenta Odile.

— Dis donc, tu pourrais avoir l'air étonnée quand même !

— J'ai su que tu replongerais dès que j'ai vu que tu vivais avec Alexia.

— Pardon ? fit Bruno d'un ton choqué.

— J'étais son tuteur, expliqua précipitamment Quentin. Je l'hébergeais parce que son oncle ne savait pas s'y prendre avec elle.

Le regard de Bruno était maintenant interloqué.

— Oui, je sais, mais c'est une longue histoire, tenta de justifier l'inspecteur.

— Te cherche pas d'excuses, Chapuis, t'es un tendre, c'est tout ! décréta Odile.

— La vieille fille a parlé ! répliqua l'inspecteur.

L'inspectrice et lui éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard indulgent de Bruno.

— Alors, que devient-elle cette petite Alexia ? demanda-t-il quand les deux inspecteurs se furent calmés.

— Elle est dans une école d'ingénieur en région parisienne, répondit Quentin avec fierté. Elle est à fond dans la mécanique, précisa-t-il en clignant de l'œil en direction d'Odile. Elle a passé deux mois de stage aux États-Unis cet été.

— On a l'impression que c'est toi qui as passé les concours, se moqua Odile.

— Mais je l'ai presque fait ! Tu vas voir quand les tiens auront grandi. Les ados, c'est quelque chose à élever, moi je te le dis !

— Je confirme, appuya Bruno.

— Et comment ça se passe avec Sylia ? interrogea Asaya les yeux pétillants.

— Elle a arrêté de me renverser des cafés dessus. Mais on s'évite autant qu'on peut.

— Ah ! les cafés de Sylia, fit le commissaire avec nostalgie.

— Et les plats du jour de Tam, renchérit Asaya. Comment l'as-tu revue ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

— Elles sont sorties en conditionnelle au bout de quatre ans, contextualisa Quentin. Il y a un an, Tam m'a écrit pour demander de me rencontrer, histoire qu'on ait au moins une fois dans notre vie une explication sincère.

— Me dis pas que tu t'es fait avoir avec un piège aussi évident ! s'écria Odile.

— Je suis un tendre, convint Quentin.

— Ça a l'air de te réussir, dit gentiment Bruno en lui rendant la photo.

— J'ai fait de plus mauvais choix, assura Quentin.

— Donc aucun regret, Chapuis ? demanda le commissaire Bruno.

— Vous parlez de l'arrestation ou du mariage ? plaisanta Quentin. Non, je ne regrette rien, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. Je devais faire les deux.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des grands enfants du commissaire Bruno, et l'inspectrice leur confia son bonheur d'être mère et apprit à Quentin qu'elle était en pleine préparation pour passer le concours pour devenir commissaire de police. Des bons et des moins bons souvenirs se rappelèrent à eux. Au moment de prendre congé, Quentin serra affectueusement Odile contre lui :

— On a fait du bon boulot ensemble, affirma-t-il.

— Oui, on était une super équipe !

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, sept ans précisément après l'arrestation des Cat's Eye, une grosse enveloppe destinée à _'Monsieur et Madame Chapuis_' arriva chez Quentin. Elle contenait des lettres écrites de sa main, ainsi que les souvenirs d'un voyage en Italie.

Et la photographie de deux amoureux souriant devant la Tour de Pise.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes **: Nous voici à la fin de cette histoire. J'aurais pu raconter d'autres épisodes, mais il faut savoir s'arrêter, et l'endroit s'y prêtait bien.

(Et au fait, oui, l'enveloppe vient d'Odile qui a gardé tout ce temps les affaires impliquant Quentin qu'elle a trouvé dans le placard de Tam, pendant la perquisition).

J'ai été heureuse de constater que j'avais autant de personnes (environ 150) qui m'ont suivi sur ce petit fandom, je n'en espérais pas tant. J'ai adoré renouer avec la publication.

Merci infiniment aux 30 lecteurs qui ont laissé un mot, cela m'a fait plaisir de les lire : LaSilvana, **MarsJovial2312**, Ron Ravenclaw, **Yann**, sokadens, **Crookshank**, SiaAhn Sacham, **Arrion**, clodina, **chrys63**, Shima-chan, **skarosianlifeform**, Letilableue, **Ezhra**-**June**, Finelame86, **Paulyfou**, Aqualys, **lilou black**, Fenice, **Lul 22**, Adhafera, **BastetAmidala**, Circae, **Jyel**, Kaorilili, **Lou-i-ze**, Owlie Wood, **sangdelicorne**, et les 2 Gest.

Il ne me reste plus maintenant qu'à retrousser mes manches et reprendre l'écriture des **Sorciers**, que j'espère bien terminer un jour !


End file.
